La otra cara
by Miss Diggory Krum
Summary: CHAP 42: NO ES MÁS QUE UN HASTA LUEGO... ¡¡¡ESTE ES EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA! Una despedida triste inspirada en una propia... REVIEWS POR FAVOR!
1. La primer pagina

La primera pagina  
  
Hola... aquí estoy de nuevo... llorando, llorando como todas las noches... llorando siempre por el mismo motivo, pero... ¿por qué? Porque... porque... tan solo es una pregunta... no, son muchas... br  
  
Estaba en el gran comedor... todos en "sus asuntos"... como siempre, estaba sola, sentada en la punta de la mesa, con unos cuantos libros a mi derecha y un plato de ensalada enfrente de mí... no probé ni un bocado, solo lo miraba mientras me adentraba más y más en mis pensamientos ¿Por qué tienen que ser así las cosas? ¿Por qué no simplemente podemos ser felices?  
  
br Miré a mi alrededor buscándolo... pero no lo encontré, ya se había retrasado 20 minutos... ¿donde estaría? Cualquier persona en ese instante me diría: "¡Que tonta eres!... debe estar con una de sus "amiguitas"... no puedo creer que después de tanto que te ha hecho, sigas creyendo en él..."  
  
brbr Pasaron otros diez minutos... el lugar se iba desocupando poco a poco... ya lo había esperado demasiado tiempo... tome mis libros y salí en dirección a la torre de Griffindor... iba con la cabeza baja, por eso no me di cuenta cuando choqué con él... y con Kathleen Holmes...¡Esa tonta de 6° curso! Venían riendo... ¡y abrazados! ¡Mi novio y esa tipa abrazados y riendo a carcajada suelta!  
  
br br No aguante más, simplemente salí corriendo... ni siquiera me importaron mis cosas que quedaron en el suelo. Al llegar el retrato de la señora gorda, dije la contraseña y me apresure a entrar... todavía pude escuchar a James gritando mi nombre a medio pasillo... ¡clásico de él! Darme su explicación "lógica" de lo que había visto... en ese momento no tenia ganas de escucharlo ¡mucho menos de verle la cara!  
  
¡Espera! Pero no por eso estaba llorando... no, ya llore demasiadas veces por él, como para volverlo hacer...  
  
Subí torpemente la escalinata... las lagrimas que inundaban mis ojos me provocaron una visión borrosa... llegué a la puerta de los dormitorios, pero algo me detuvo... esa voz, la que no dejaba mi cabeza ni por instante, esa dulce voz...  
  
br br br b Flash back /b  
  
br br br---Lily... no de nuevo...  
  
br ---Necesito estar sola---traté de abrir la puerta pero su mano lo impidi  
  
br ---Espera... ¿ahora que te hizo?  
  
br ---No quiero hablar de eso...  
  
br ---Pero si no lo haces ahora, mas tarde vas a estar peor...  
  
br --Me conoces bien ¿verdad?---me mostró una de sus sonrisas, la que solo él sabia poner.   
  
Fuimos frente la chimenea y nos sentamos sobre la roja alfombra... la sala común estaba vacía, a decir verdad, ya era muy tarde...  
  
br ---¿ Que paso?  
  
br ---Pues... ya sabes, lo estaba esperando en el gran comedor... pero nunca llego, así que salí y   
  
choque con él  
  
br ---¿Y... con quien estaba?--- preguntó su amigo mientras intuía el porque de su tristeza  
  
br ---Con... Holmes...   
  
br---Ay Lily... no te molestes pero... ¿por qué no lo has dejado?  
  
br ---¡No lo sé!... Me hace tanto daño... pero el pensar que me tengo que alejar de él, ¡me aterra!---  
  
El retrato de la señora gorda se abrió... era James  
  
br---Lily... ---pronuncio mi nombre el susodicho  
  
br---Nos vemos en la mañana --- él ya sabia mi reacción de siempre: retirarme del lugar sin   
  
dirigirle la palabra  
  
br---Buenas noches Sirius--- me acerqué y le plante un suave beso en la mejilla... eso le molesto a James  
  
br---¡Lily Evans! ¡Necesitamos hablar!--- me fui directo a mi dormitorio y le cerré la puerta en las narices...  
  
brbrbrb Flash back /b  
  
brbrbrY bueno... me desplome en mi cama para llorar... ¿Por que no se lo podía decir? ¿Por que me era tan difícil? No lo sé... cuando me dolieron los ojos, creí que la mejor manera de seguir desahogándome era contándote todo, y pues... ¡aquí estoy!  
  
Ahora que he terminado, creo que me dormiré ya que mi reloj muggle marca 11:30 PM... así que... hasta luego  
  
brbrbr- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
brbrbrLa mañana era clara y fría... Lily se levanto sumamente temprano, por lo visto tenia prisa. Se baño y se vistió en silencio... cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación su mejor amiga, Jean McCabe, se levanto aún somnolienta y se interpuso entre la puerta y su amiga  
  
brbr---¡Ahhh! Jean me espantaste---Lily no se había percatado de que la otra se había despertado  
  
br---¿Qué? Tan mal me veo cuando me despierto  
  
br---No tonta...  
  
br---Oye... es Sábado, no te pudiste levantar por lo menos después de las ocho  
  
br---Eh... es que yo...  
  
br---Mira... no tenemos clases ¿si? Así que te vas a ir a tu cama a dormir por lo menos otro rato ¡Son las 6:45 AM!  
  
br---Jean, tengo que ir a...  
  
br---¡NO! Ya me imagino a donde vas a ir... y no quiero que vayas a buscar al estúpido de James para que TU le pidas perdón por haberte enojado por algo que ÉL tuvo la culpa ¿ok?  
  
br---Pero... no lo voy a ir a buscar...  
  
br---Entonces... ¿a dónde vas a ir?---pregunto confusa Jean  
  
br---Le prometí a Sirius que iría a verlo entrenar  
  
br---¡Aja! Y de paso vas a ir a ver a James...   
  
br---No Jean... esta vez va en serio, ya no quiero verlo  
  
br---¡Si claro! Cuando regreses hablaremos--- dijo dándole la espalda  
  
br---Oye... ¿por que no me crees?  
  
br---Ya veremos Lily quien es la que tiene razón--- la chica se dirigió nuevamente a su tibia cama y se acurrucó... Lily, en sus interiores, rogaba tener razón por lo menos esta vez...  
  
brCogió su chamarra, sus guantes y un libro de pociones... la sala común estaba sola, exceptuando por una persona...   
  
br---Hola Sirius...  
  
br---Buenos días Srita. Evans---a ella le encantaba cuando hablaba con tanta formalidad--- me da gusto verla cumplir con su promesa  
  
br---Yo siempre cumplo eh! ¿Pero por que tan temprano el entrenamiento?  
  
br---No lo sé... pregúntale a tu capitán  
  
br---Jajaja, mi capitán, sí claro  
  
br---Ya sabes... las ideas locas que se le ocurren a James  
  
br---Oye... él...---la voz de Lily parecía preocupada en ese instante  
  
br---No, no te preocupes... se quedo bañándose, así que no se va aparecer sino hasta dentro de 15   
  
minutos  
  
br---Entonces ¿nos podemos ir?  
  
br---Claro... después de usted---el joven le extendió el brazo y ella lo tomo gustosa...  
  
brbrbrDesde el primer curso se habían hecho buenos amigos, y el tiempo fortalecía cada vez más esa amistad, pero uno de ellos, desde su corazón, deseaba volverse algo más que amigos desde hace tiempo atrás  
  
brbrSalieron, los pasillos estaban desiertos... se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch, donde el resto del equipo esperaba... Lily permaneció en las gradas leyendo su libro "Historia de las primeras pociones" mientras los jugadores terminaban de organizarse... pasaron 5, 10 minutos y el capitán del equipo no llegaba... Siguieron pasando los minutos y James no había arribado... pasada la media hora, Sirius subió a las gradas por Lily...  
  
brbrbr---Oye, vamonos... el entrenamiento se cancela  
  
br---¿No llego?  
  
br---No... sinceramente no se que le pasa... últimamente, como que todo lo toma a la ligera, ya nada le importa  
  
br---Dímelo a mí---Lily recordó lo de la noche anterior y bajo la cabeza  
  
br---No... Lily ¡lo siento! Mejor me callo  
  
br---No... no importa ¡Que te parece si nos olvidamos de ese tonto y nos vamos a desayunar!  
  
br---Es una estupenda idea  
  
brbrbrAmbos salieron del estadio y fueron al gran comedor... al doblar el ultimo pasillo para llegar a su destino se toparon con..  
  
brbrbr---¡Hola Lily!---saludo una chica de Hufflepuff, Michelle Williams, venia tomada de la mano por el chico del día: James Potter. Lily al ver esto, salió con lagrimas en los ojos hacia el Gran Comedor... Sirius, el mejor amigo de ambos... quedo boquiabierto  
  
br---¡James! ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
br---Sirius... yo ya no pude ir...  
  
br---No me refiero a eso... ¡Hablo de Lily!  
  
br---Michelle nos vemos luego---ella asintió y con un muy ardiente beso se despidió del chico de cabello negro ---Mira Sirius...  
  
br---¿Para que hablo contigo? ¡Solo dices mentiras! ¡James, abre los ojos! ¿No ves el daño que le haces a Lily?   
  
br---Mira... tu mejor que nadie, sabes que no me gusta verla as  
  
br---Entonces... ¡¡Escúchate James!! Hablas de no hacerle daño cuando es lo único que haces por ella  
  
br---Es que yo...  
  
br---De que sirve hablar contigo... lo que digo te entre por un oído y te sale por el otro... Te desconozco...--- Sirius se retiro totalmente decepcionado de su amigo y fue directo a buscar a la pelirroja...  
  
brbrbrJames escucho las palabras de su mejor amigo pero... ¿haciéndole daño a Lily? No entendió el porque le había dicho eso su amigo... unos escalofríos pasaron por su cuerpo unidos a un fuerte mareo... sin entender aun que era lo que le pasaba decidió ir a buscar a su novia para arreglar las cosas  
  
brbrbrbr 


	2. Otra pagina

Otra pagina... el perdón..  
  
Entro al lugar en busca de ella... la diviso, sentada y con la cabeza entre las manos... algunos conocidos trataban de consolarla  
  
---Lily... no vale la pena... ---decía una chica rubia mientras la abrazaba... la pequeña multitud se despejo cuando llegó Sirius y la chica cayo en brazos del mismo  
  
---¡¿Por que?! En primera... porque lo hace...no lo entiendo... y en segunda ¿Por que soy tan tonta y no puedo dejarlo?--- la chica aumento su llanto  
  
---No Lily.. no te pongas así... odio verte triste  
  
---Es que...  
  
---Lily... --- James llego por la espalda de ambos, se sentó junto a ella y le dio una flor  
  
---No quiero...  
  
---Espera... ---tomo ambas cálidas y blancas manos fuertemente--- Sirius ¿nos podrías dejar un momento a solas?---éste puso una mueca de desacuerdo, sin embargo se retiro  
  
---Nos vemos luego niña---Lily asintió  
  
---Oye... ---giro la cabeza de la chica con su mano y la dirigió de frente a la suya  
  
---¿Y ahora que me vas a decir James?  
  
---¡Perdón! No se lo que hago...  
  
--- Yo sí... estas cada cinco minutos con una chica diferente... excepto con la que deberías estar ¡tu novia! ¡YO!  
  
---Lo sé... pero es que... la verdad es que no se por que pasa...  
  
---¡Si claro!--- el chico no contesto... pasaron unos cuantos segundo en silencio--- James... yo... yo... ya no puedo...  
  
---¡No Lily! ¡No me dejes! No se lo que haría sin ti --- ¿cuantas veces había oído eso la chica? Sin embargo, esas palabras siempre producían el mismo efecto, esos suaves roces de sus manos sobre su cara la debilitaban antes sus decisiones, esas lagrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en los bellos ojos de James, provocaban la misma reacción: el perdón  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Vaya día.. nada me ha salido bien hasta el momento...  
  
Primero tuve que levantarme a las 5:00 AM para el entrenamiento de mi deporte favorito: el Quidditch... Me prepare toda la noche anterior... pero no me refiero al entrenamiento, me refiero a ella...  
  
Bueno, el caso es que muy temprano nos fuimos juntos para el estadio... Una vez allí, nos reunimos para los últimos detalles... Todos habíamos estudiado a la perfección todas y cada una de las estrategias y jugadas para el próximo partido, teníamos todo listo, pero ¡oh sorpresa! James nos hizo esperar media hora en medio de un frío horrible... y todo para que finalmente ¡¡Se cancelar el entrenamiento!! Estaba FURIOSO con él, pero todo se tranquilizo cuando fui por ella y la vi sentada con su libro entre las piernas...no pude evitar mirarla por unos minutos... esa chica, en la que no puedo dejar de pensar ni un solo minuto, la que en ningún momento puede ocultar su ternura y dulzura, la que te hechiza con su mirada, con sus ojos verdes esmeralda... sí, todo eso es ella, pero también ¡es la novia de mi mejor amigo! Cuando recordé ese "pequeño" detalle la tristeza queria invadirme pero no lo logro ya que ella me miro y mostró su perfecta dentadura en una cálida expresión: su sonrisa... Creí que todo mejoraba... yo, ella y un largo día por delante... solos... hasta que nos lo topamos...  
  
Él es mi mejor amigo... siempre ha estado en TODO conmigo, no me ha dejado ni un momento solo. A pesar de todo lo malo que hay en mi vida, el es una de las... Es como mi hermano... en todo coincidimos, en todo somos iguales... excepto en algo: Lily  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
HOLA!!!!  
  
Wueno... antes que nada me presento...  
  
Me llamo Miss Diggory Krum o para los que me conocen Marchela...  
  
Ojala y les haya gustado hasta el momento el fic... este ultimo chap ha estado corto por que la inspiración de plano no me llego, pero no desesperen ... los próximos chaps están laaaaargos (de echo que exagere un poco en su longitud ¬¬ SORRY!!)  
  
Agradezco a todas las personas que han leído el fic hasta el momento... les aseguro un agradecimiento personal en el próximo chap...  
  
Sin mas por el momento BAYO!!!!!!!  
  
MISS Diggory KRUM 


	3. Una mas

Una más...  
  
Entró silenciosamente a la sala común, solo unos chicos se encontraban ahí... ella escogió un enorme sillón y se acurrucó ahí, mientras se volvía a sumergir en sus extraños pensamientos, incluso extraños para ella misma... ¿qué haría ahora? Amaba con todo su corazón a James, pero su reciente comportamiento le había roto el mismo varias veces... Ya ni siquiera sabia si era su novia por la misma rutina desde hace 2 años o por que así lo queria su corazón... Y ahora le agregaba su confusión... ¿en realidad le gustaba, o solo era esa necesidad de compañía que sentía a cada instante? Se quedo ahí... sus párpados poco a poco se cerraban, pero algo interrumpió su sueño... alguien que colocaba una cobija sobre su cuerpo  
  
---Sirius--- dijo entre dormida  
  
---Hola niña... pensé que ya estabas dormida por eso te ponía la cobija  
  
---Tengo bastante sueño, no dormí lo necesario  
  
---No habrá sido por llorar por lo de ayer ¿verdad?  
  
---¡No! Es que... me quede pensando en... alguien... creo que mejor me voy a la cama  
  
---Claro--- la acompañó hasta las escaleras de los dormitorios, ella subió y justo antes de desaparecer--- ¿Te despierto mas al rato?  
  
---Por favor Sirius...--- casi su figura se perdía de vista...  
  
---Eh... ¡Lily!  
  
---¿Que paso?--- ella regreso unos cuantos escalones  
  
---Eh... solo... por favor, recuerda que te quiero mucho--- tomo una de esas suaves manos que lo volvían loco, ella no dudo en abrazarlo  
  
---Gracias Sirius--- para despedirse ella planto un beso en la mejilla del chico  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
James ingreso a los dormitorios con un sentimiento extraño dentro de él... era entre culpa, alegría y remordimiento... había hablado con Lily, aquella maravillosa chica... no, no era una chica, era su ángel... en fin...  
  
La Culpa, no podía creer lo que le estaba haciendo a su novia... alegría, todo había quedado resuelto entre ella y él... y remordimiento... estaba consiente del daño que le hacia y aun así estaba tan tranquilo, aparentemente...  
  
Simplemente se recostó en su cama, esperando la llegada de su mejor amigo mientras sacaba una libreta de su buró... minutos después, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos ámbar entro lentamente a la habitación seguido de varios largos suspiros... así continuaron las preguntas...  
  
---Sirius... espero que esos suspiros no sean por Lily---exclamo con algo de cinismo en la voz  
  
---No comiencen James, ya sabes que solo soy su amigo  
  
---Si verdad... lo siento, es que malinterprete ese abrazo tan prolongado que se dieron, y que decir del beso ¿verdad?  
  
---James... no veo el por que de tu preocupación, sabes que Lily te adora y si no fuera así no andaría aun contigo---dijo sin verlo a la cara  
  
---¿Cómo sabes que aun somos novios?  
  
---No me engañan, ninguno de los dos.... se les nota en la miradas...  
  
---¿Y...?  
  
---¿Y que?  
  
---¿Y no piensas sermonearme como todos los días?  
  
----Para que... no le veo el motivo, además James ¡detesto andar peleándome contigo!  
  
---A mi también... ¡oye! Cambiando de tema...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
¿Qué me pasa? Ni yo me entiendo... quiero y adoro... no, AMO a Lily pero algo hace que este haciendo estas pendejadas... por que eso son PENDEJADAS Y ESTUPIDECES... Hoy, mientras iba a la entrenamiento, me tope con Michelle... debo aceptarlo, esa larga cabellera dorada y sus ojos azul celeste... ahhh! es muy bonita, y cualquier chico estaría fascinado con el simple hecho de hablarle. Pues cuando la encontré me jalo hacia el gran comedor y comenzó a platicar conmigo y... ¡bueno! creo que me estoy disculpando ¡se que pude evitar eso!  
  
Cuando mostró su sonrisa me recordó claramente a mi pequeña, fue cuando quise ir a buscarla y pasar un rato con ella, ¡que va! Queria pasar TODO el día con ella, al fin y al cabo estábamos en vacaciones de navidad y podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos... pero justo cuando me disponía a separarme de Michelle, ¡me los tenia que encontrar! Aunque nadie me crea, odio ver a Lily con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar, odio verla sufrir, odio verla con el corazón roto... todo eso vi en ella por la mañana cuando me vio con Michelle.... y que decir de Sirius... Es mi mejor amigo, pero ni siquiera el me comprende... realmente lo vi enojado cuando hablo conmigo...  
  
Hablando del tema... no se si sea mi imaginación, pero creo que Sirius trae algo entre manos y Lily tiene que ver en ello... El es bastante galán como para conseguir a cualquier chica y aun así no tiene novia... y siempre esta con ella, como hace unos minutos... entré sigilosamente a la sala común y subí la escalinata... escuché unas voces, me acerque... y pude escuchar claramente la voz de Sirius decirle a mi pequeña: "... recuerda que te quiero mucho" Me sorprendí y asome la cabeza, fue cuando los vi abrazados... luego Lily beso su mejilla. Se que eso no significa nada importante mas que una señal de buena amistad... pero... ¡Pero no! ¡No soporto eso! Al verlo, se me revolvió el estomago y aunque no lo quiera aceptar del todo, los celos comenzaron a llegar... Cuando llegue hablaré del tema con él...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Jean McCabe entraba a la sala común cuando el joven Black corría tras de ella gritando su nombre  
  
---¡Sirius! Que milagro que te dignas a hablarme... con eso de que solo hablas con Lily  
  
---Lo siento, sabes que aun así sigues siendo mi amiga ---al chico paso sus brazos por su espalda  
  
---Bueno.. ¿qué quieres? Debes de necesitar un favor ¿o me equivoco?  
  
---No... no te equivocas...  
  
---La gente es taaaan predecible  
  
---¡NO! Tu tienes como un sexto sentido--- ambos soltaron una pequeña risa  
  
--- Tiene que ver con Lily ¿verdad?  
  
---Aja...  
  
---¿Necesitas que le diga algo?  
  
---Si...  
  
---Quieres que le diga...--- lanzo una mirada picara hacia el chico--- ¡que la amas con locura y pasión desde hace 4 años pero que eres un cobarde hijo de mami y por eso no te habías atrevido a decirle!  
  
---Ja, ja, ja.... ¡que graciosa!  
  
---Y además de graciosa soy adivina... --- él permaneció callado tratando de controlar el suave color que había aumentado en su rostro--- ¡esta bien! Interpretare tu silencio  
  
---Queria que le dijeras que... ¡espera! Solo quiero que la despiertes y que le digas que la estoy esperando  
  
---¿Esta dormida? ¡Es medio día! ¡Esa niña sí que es un floja!  
  
Minutos después, ambos chicos caminaban por los pasillos  
  
--- No es posible  
  
---¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Sirius?  
  
---Son vacaciones y traes libros en las manos  
  
---Solo los tome prestados de la biblioteca  
  
---Aun así, ya sea para tareas o para leerlos, es un sacrilegio tener un libro en las manos durante vacaciones  
  
---Lo siento  
  
---Bueno, no hay problema... te tengo una sorpresa Lily.... ¡espera! ¿a dónde vas? Tu sorpresa esta en el Gran Comedor  
  
---Es que tengo que entregarlos hoy, sino la señora Pince me matará  
  
---Esta bien...  
  
Cuando arribaron al lugar, la señora Pince se encontraba regañando a un estudiante de primer año por haberse retrasado un día, y cuando finalizaba con éste, comenzó a discutir con una chico de sexto curso, el cual parecía que provocaría la muerte de la anciana debido a la desesperación que le estaba causando  
  
---Lily, yo me quedo aquí esperando, tu mientras ve a sentarte  
  
---Podría hojear un libro y decidir cual...  
  
---¡NO! Hay mejor formas de divertirse en vacaciones que con libros  
  
---Esta bien Sirius... lo que tu digas--- la chica se sentó en la mesa próxima, se volvió a mirar a su amigo, era el turno de Sirius de combatir contra la amargada bibliotecaria... regreso su mirada a la mesa cuando vio un papel blanco sobre la misma... lo tomo y lo examino, con una perfecta caligrafía se veía escrito: "Ángel"  
  
Miro alrededor pero no vio movilización humana alguna... desdoblo cuidadosamente la hoja y comenzó a leerlo en su mente:  
  
"EL amor que hoy se atesora en mi corazón mortal,  
  
no es un amor terrenal como el que sentí hasta ahora;  
  
no es esa chispa fugaz que cualquier ráfaga apaga:  
  
es incendio que se traga cuanto ve, inmenso, voraz"  
  
TE AMO PEQUEÑA  
  
James.  
  
Lily sintió una inmensa alegría dentro de ella, abrazo fuertemente la hoja, como si tratara de evitar que esas palabras se esfumaran para siempre, tratando de retenerlas en su mente y su corazón... La sonrisa de Sirius se desvaneció al ver la expresión de Lily, supuso de inmediato que James había actuado rápidamente...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hi!!!!  
  
No pude evitar publicar el siguiente chap...  
  
Espero que les guste...  
  
Se me olvidaba, el primer chap.... me proyecte ¬.¬ Así que si lo ven demasiado dramático o exagerado... es que así soy yo: loca, dramática y algo enamoradiza (je je)  
  
Se que el segundo chap es EXTREMADAMENTE corto, pero en ese momento la inspiración se había disipado...  
  
Los próximos chaps se ponen mejor así que ¡¡sigan leyendo!!!  
  
Por ultimo ¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!! 


	4. Nuevos personajes

Nuevos personajes  
  
--- ¡Listo! Ya están tus queridísimos libros en su lugar...--- Lily ni siquiera miro a Sirius, aun estaba inmersa en su felicidad, el chico sacudió uno de los hombros de ella--- Lily...  
  
---Eh... Sirius... ¿qué paso? ¿y los libros?  
  
---Te acabo de decir que ya los entregué  
  
---Lo siento, creo que no te escuché  
  
---Mmmm... ¿ y... ese papel?  
  
---Eh... ---ella se apresuro a meterlo entre sus ropas...--- solo un recado de... de Jean---mostró una sonrisa tratando de disimular  
  
---Si tu lo dices... ---Sirius dedujo de quien era en realidad, se resigno a que James había ganado una batalla más... ---¡Oye! Tenemos que ir por tu sorpresa al Gran Comedor  
  
---¡Claro! Pero... podemos buscar a James antes...  
  
---Pero Lily...  
  
---Tienes razón... lo buscare por la noche... o mañana --- se puso un poco cabizbaja  
  
Ambos llegaron al lugar... había pocos estudiantes en las mesas, unos platicando otros comiendo, otros por allá jugando ajedrez mágico o una partida de snap explosivo... se sentaron a mitad de la mesa de Griffindor...  
  
--- Espera ahora ¿vale? No tardaré  
  
--- Claro Sirius--- el chico salió a toda prisa del lugar... no había pasado ni un minuto cuando una chica de cabello castaño , delgada y ojos negros se acercó a Lily... llevaba puesta una túnica con el emblema de Ravenclaw  
  
---Hola Lily  
  
---Eh... hola--- esa chava no se le hacia conocida... Lily era muy sociable pero nunca se le había olvidado una cara  
  
---Creo que no me conoces.... --- ella extendió la mano para saludar a la pelirroja--- Me llamo Jenny Grant  
  
--- Mucho gusto... ¿vas en quinto curso?  
  
---Sí... estoy en Ravenclaw ---expreso orgullosa de mostrar su escudo  
  
---Vaya... no recuerdo haberte visto en ninguna clases o en los pasillos  
  
---Es que... no soy muy sociable... prefiero quedarme encerrada en mi habitación, leyendo mis libros, en mis cosas ... tu sabes... --- la mirada de la joven se había clavado en los ojos verdes de Lily... a ésta, el negro intenso de las pupilas le provoco algo de miedo  
  
---Mmm...  
  
---Además de que... soy nueva... a penas ingrese en este curso  
  
---¿En serio? Pero ¿cómo?  
  
---Si... antes estaba en la escuela de Persalthof... está en el suroeste de Inglaterra  
  
--- ¿Persalthof? Nunca había escuchado de ella...  
  
---Es que... es una muy pequeña escuela... muy poca gente la conoce... --- expreso con un dejo de orullo  
  
---Entonces... aun no haces amigos  
  
--- No, y menos en estos momentos, la mayoría de mis compañeras de habitación me odian... además de que se fueron con sus familias... así que estoy sola. Pensé que era buen momento para hacer amigos... la persona que se ve mas amigable de este lugar eres tú., además de que estas sola...  
  
---Por lo de amigable.... gracias... pero no estoy sola... solo estoy esperando a un amigo...  
  
---Ah... ya veo, en ese caso me voy--- la chica tomo un tono de voz despreciativo... se levanto y se fue ondeando con fuerza su capa...  
  
---¡Espera! ---Lily se levanto en su lugar, pero era demasiado tarde, la chica había desaparecido--- ¡Qué rara!  
  
---¿Decías?  
  
---¡Sirius! Nada... estaba hablando sola...  
  
---Bueno... ya tengo tu sorpresa... pero primero tienes que cerrar los ojos... ---una vez que la chica hizo caso, Sirius colocó un plato enfrente de ella--- ¡Listo!  
  
---Sirius... es pastel navideño muggle ---Lily sonrió ampliamente  
  
--- Como se que no te gusta el pudín mágico que hacen aquí...  
  
---Y menos cuando le ponen esas estúpidas chispas saltarinas... me dan dolor de estomago  
  
---Lo sé niña... y bueno, con mis contactos, llegué hasta la cocina y lo prepare yo mismo  
  
---Es como... ---los ojos de Lily se inundaron levemente--- Como cuando mi mamá lo hacia... el suave olor y el exquisito sabor... ¡Gracias Sirius!--- Tomo la manga de su túnica, se limpio el rostro y acto seguido abrazo a su amigo... realmente NADIE en el mundo se preocupaba tanto por ella que su mejor amigo...  
  
Continuaron unas horas mas ahí, platicando y compartiendo el pastel, que ha decir verdad, no le había quedado tan mal al chef inexperto... Cerca de las cuatro, un alto y fornido joven, de cabello oscuro y alborotado, ojos oscuros y en general, gran atractivo visual, cruzo las puertas del gran comedor, vestía un suéter gris de cuello alto... al verlo, Lily suspiro profundamente, haciéndole recordar el por que estar con él a pesar de tanto...  
  
---James... ---la chica se paro rápidamente dejando hablando solo a su amigo, corriendo hasta su novio  
  
---Pequeña... ---James paso ambos brazos por la cintura de la pelirroja, mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella, hasta que sus labios permanecieron unidos por varios largos segundos.  
  
Sirius, que miraba la escena desde la mesa, observo a la misma chica de cabellos largo y rizados que siempre rondaba cerca de Lily... No la conocía, pero algo le daba mala espina... Siempre miraba detenidamente a Lily, observando cada uno de sus movimientos, espiándola en todo momento... sus miradas no eran muy agradable que digamos, y menos cuando ella estaba con James... supuso en ese entonces que debían ser celos... así que dejo pasar esa ligera preocupación y no le dio mas importancia.  
  
--- ¿Recibiste mi mensaje?  
  
---No.... ¿cuál?  
  
---¡¡No lo recibiste!! ¿Pero...? ---preguntó para sí mismo y un poco confuso  
  
---No tonto... ¡Claro que lo recibí!  
  
---¿Y...?  
  
---Eres... ---Lily no pronuncio más si no que lo beso como solo ella sabia... pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y sentía esa sensación que la paralizaba, mientras James apreciaba los roces suaves de los labios de ella  
  
---Ok... tomare eso como un sí...--- apenas se había separado unos pocos centímetros de su rostro al pronunciar esto--- por cierto, te tengo un regalo...  
  
---¿También tu?  
  
---¿Pues quien más le da regalos a mi ángel?  
  
---Yo... espero que no haya problema --- llego Sirius con una facción seria sobre su rostro--- ¿interrumpo?  
  
---Claro que no, Sirius... ---James abrazo nuevamente a Lily, sin afán de molestar a su amigo--- ¿Y que le regalaste?  
  
---Un pastel --- volvió su mirada hacia Lily, la cual le devolvió la sonrisa  
  
---¡¡Y muy bueno por cierto!! --- agrego con felicidad la pelirroja  
  
--- Bueno... el mío es mejor, lo tengo por acá--- James tomo del brazo a Lily jalándola a través de los pasillos... Sirius los seguía de cerca...  
  
............  
  
Una chica de estatura baja caminaba sola con la nariz detrás de un grueso libro... la rubia estaba demasiado concentrada en el libro y no se fijo cuando chocaba con un guapo joven... ambos cayeron de lleno sobre el helado piso de mármol  
  
---Lo siento... ---decía Sirius mientras recogía las libretas y bolígrafos que se habían esparcido, estaba tan concentrado en su amor, que no se percataba del exterior  
  
---Mi culpa--- dijo la chica en tono bajo  
  
---Toma...--- Sirius le miro el rostro: piel blanca, algunas pecas sobre las mejillas, ojos grises que se escondían detrás de un grueso armazón de los lentes, lacios cabellos... en su túnica, un emblema de Gryffindor--- ¿estas bien?  
  
---Sí... ---la chica se encogió de hombros  
  
---¿Necesitas ayuda? Son muchos libros los que llevas ahí... ---Sirius trato de ser amigable  
  
---No...  
  
---Esta bien...  
  
---Adiós... ---ella salió a toda prisa y desapareció al doblar en uno de los pasillos posteriores  
  
---Chava de pocas palabras... ---Sirius rió consigo mismo, al volver la cara hacia el otro extremo del corredor, no vio a sus amigos...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
--- ¡Lily! ¡Lily!--- Sirius se había pasado buscando por 2 horas a su amiga, pero no lo había logrado, el ultimo lugar aquel le faltaba era la sala común... en el lugar había varias personas... la mayoría sobre los escritorios copiando el examen que aplicaría la profesora McGonagall dentro de unos cuantos días, en cuanto hubieran regresado a clases... el famoso y escurridizo joven David Jefferson había logrado escabullirse hasta la oficina de la maestra y había conseguido una copia del escrito... según los mismos estudiantes de tercer curso, era el examen teórico más difícil con el que les había amenazado la joven profesora. Sirius solo observo una persona sentada en la pequeña sala, detrás de unas hojas... probablemente era Lily, quien no le había hecho caso de dejar los deberes de lado y concentrarse en las vacaciones y la ociosidad... se acerco, la abrazo...  
  
---Otra vez... mañana a primera hora te enseñare mejores formas de diversión, ya lo veras... --- la cara de la chica se asomo por encima de las hojas, al instante él se levanto--- ¡¡Ahhhh!! ¡Tu no eres Lily...  
  
---Lo sé... ---era la misma rubia con la que había tropezado  
  
---¡Oye! Eres la chica de pocas palabras--- ella simplemente se sonrojo y se escondió detrás del pergamino--- ¡Y vaya que lo eres! Me llamo Sirius ¿y tu eres....?  
  
---¡¡SIRIUS!! ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?--- James interrumpió la presentación de su amigo, él se acerco a James...  
  
---¡¡¿YO?!! Los busque 2 horas y ni su sombra encontré...  
  
---Pues, estuvimos en los terrenos, hasta hace unos momentos, empezó a soplar más fuerte el viento, además ya esta anocheciendo, y mejor nos venimos  
  
---¡¡Los terrenos!! Fue el único lugar que se me paso... ¿y Lily? No se abran peleado otra vez ¿verdad?--- pregunto con mirada amenazadora a su amigo  
  
---No... se quedo platicando con una chica de Hufflepuff... ¿tienes mucho esperándonos?  
  
---No... como 5 min. estaba platicando con ella...---James miro ... una pequeña niña, sentada sobre sus piernas, vestía una falda tableada y un suéter rojo... ella lo miro de reojo y regreso de inmediato a su asunto en el texto--- Bueno... intentaba hablar con ella--- Sirius explicaba a su amigo sin darse cuenta que ella tomaba su libreta y se retiraba del lugar  
  
---¡Mira! Ahí viene Lily...  
  
---Sirius... te perdiste una muy divertida pelea... unos niños de primer curso de Slytherin retaron a unos Gryffindors... ¡fue tan gracioso ver a esos Slytherin salir corriendo y llorando después de la paliza!  
  
---Vaya... oye niña... necesito tu ayuda  
  
---¿Para que soy buena?  
  
---¿Conoces a todos los Gryffindors de todos los cursos?  
  
---No todos... la mayoría solo de vista... los que conozco de nombre son los de cuarto y quinto curso y algunos de sexto  
  
---¿De casualidad no reconoces a...?---Sirius apunto hacia un sillón vacío-- ¿Dónde se fue?  
  
---No lo sé... ya ni vi a tu chica---menciono en tono pícaro James  
  
---¡No es mi chica!---al pronunciar esto pareció algo desesperado, retomando su tono habitual--- No es mi chica Lily... solo queria ver si sabias quien era... pero bueno... será para la próxima...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --  
  
Hola... wueno... a partir de este chap, el fic mejora... al menos así yo lo siento... les aseguro que los próximos serán un poco mas largos...  
  
Y como aun no hay reviews... no hay saludos para nadie, ¡MUAJAJAJA!  
  
No... ¬.¬ ... de hecho, no es nada gracioso... TT  
  
Por favor ¡¡¡¡¡ALGUIEN COMPADÉZCASE DE ESTA PROBRE ALMA EN DESGRACIA (ya me sonó a canción de "La Sirenita") Y DEJENME UN REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Agradezco INFINITAMENTE a la niña nick por su review (aunque no tiene nada que ver con al historia... Karen, se supone que deberías poner tu opinión o algo así... pero wueno...) te juro que seguiré votando por tu adorado si sigues leyendo mi fic...  
  
Ahora si... Bye!!!!!!!!  
  
PD: NO SE LES OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Confusion y error

Confusión y error  
  
Esa noche fue mala para Sirius: el viento helado se colaba por una rendija de la ventana de enfrente provocando un ambiente frió en el dormitorio y pareciera que esto solo le afectaba a él haciendo que tuviera insomnio durante toda la noche... por el contrario sus compañeros permanecían en el octavo sueño; hacia la derecha de Sirius, detrás de unos fuertes ronquidos alternados con su respiración James hacia su aparición... al contrario de éste, en la cama continua, dormía silenciosa y placidamente Darren McCabe... en la ultima cama un pequeño y regordete muchacho llamado Peter Petigrew dormía acurrucado entre las gruesas cobijas... giro su cabeza al lado contrario... pegada a la pared, la ultima de las camas adoseladas se hallaba vacía, así había estado desde el primer curso... al verla Sirius se pregunto a sí mismo si algún día vería ocupada esa cama mientras ellos continuaran ahí... sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos debido a los fuertes ronquidos de su mejor amigo...  
  
Cuando amaneció, Sirius se sentó en la cama, se froto los ojos con una mano mientras se pasaba la otra por el alborotado cabello... se dirigió al baño con una toalla bajo el brazo, mientras observaba a los dormilones: James, que dormitaba boca abajo y únicamente con boxers, tenia todas las cobijas tiradas al pie de su cama al igual que la almohada (¡le dará una pulmonía! Pensó Sirius al sentir el frió que calaba hasta los huesos, así que tomo la sabana y lo cubrió con ella), Darren desparramado por todo lo ancho y largo de la cama y Peter seguía echo bolita con todas las cobijas enredadas a su alrededor... al entrar el baño, se desvistió tirando su pijama sobre el azulejo blanco, se asomo hacia las regaderas y giro la perilla plateada del agua caliente, rápidamente el agua que caía a alta presión soltó grandes cantidades de vapor... Sirius se introdujo quedándose inmóvil bajo el chorro de agua... permaneció pensando acerca de Lily... ¿era verdadero ese sentimiento que lo embargaba día tras día... o era el simple hecho de que era su mejor amiga? ¿Realmente valía la pena perder a su mejor amigo por ello? ¿Y si perdía a los dos, e incluso arruinaba lo de ellos? En eso se imagino a Lily... tan bella como siempre, con su cabello rojizo suelto al aire, mientras le decía sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella... Inclinó el envase del shampoo, vaciándolo sobre su mano pero dentro de sus pensamientos, entró alguien más... la tímida rubia llegó a su mente ¿quién era esa niña? ¿ quien era la pequeña que se topaba siempre? Ni siquiera su nombre conocía, ni de que curso era, lo único seguro que conocía era su casa: Gryffindor... en la realidad, parecía alguien insignificante pero algo dentro de él, queria verla de nuevo, queria saber más sobre ella...  
  
--- ¡¡¡SIRIUS!!! ¿Estas ahí? --- gritaba su amigo Darren desde el otro lado del baño --- James ¿seguro que es él?  
  
---¡Claro! ¿Ves el vapor que sale? ---señalo con el dedo la parte baja de la puerta donde salía el gas--- Nadie en este planeta se baña con agua tan caliente como él... espera ¡¡¡¡¡SIRIUS!!!!! --- James golpeaba la puerta fuertemente  
  
Sirius de pronto oyó los gritos de su amigo y los fuertes golpes sobre la puerta lo sacaron de sus ideas, lo tomaron por sorpresa, haciendo que resbalara con todo el shampoo que había derramado cayendo de sentón sobre el frió suelo  
  
---¡¡Sirius!! ¡Alohomora!--- al oír la caída del otro, James se preocupo y utilizo el hechizo para entrar--- ¡Sirius! ¿estas bien? ---decía en voz alta James al no ver entre tanto vapor a su amigo  
  
--- Estoy bien, ouch, solo... me caí...  
  
--- ¿Que hacías? Te llamamos y llamamos y no contestabas...  
  
---EH... solo... mi mente se fue para otro lado... solo eso...  
  
---Bueno... ¡apúrate! Llevamos Darren y yo media hora esperando que salgas-- -esto tomo un poco por sorpresa a Sirius ya que para él solo habían pasado solo unos minutos...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
--- Hola... ---la saludo con un suave y corto beso sobre sus delgados labios  
  
--- Buenos días James... ---Lily vestía unos jeans ajustados, una blusa blanca bajo una chamarra verde que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos esmeralda, una diadema plateada adornaba su larga cabellera--- ¿Y Sirius?  
  
---¡Ahhh! ¡ese chico! Toda la mañana ha estado muy raro... Primero se tardo casi una hora bañándose, luego salió y se quedo en toalla ahí en el cuarto sin hacer nada, le hablo y nada, pareciera que esta en otro mundo por que ni me escucha...  
  
---¿Quieres que hable con él para ver que onda?  
  
---No... no ha de tardar... espero... oye ¿qué hora es?  
  
--- Son las 9:05 AM ---contesto ella al girar y ver su muñeca  
  
---Oye... ¿vas a esperar a Sirius? Es que yo ya me tengo que ir, quede de verme con Lesley, Hanna y Keith a las 9:00 ---Lily le dirigió una mirada seria y de pocos amigos...  
  
---James... no de nuevo...  
  
---Pequeña... ¡como puedes pensar eso! Voy a verme con ellos por que nos vamos a poner de acuerdo para el próximo entrenamiento y checariamos unas jugadas... no es nada por lo cual debas preocuparte--- Lily aun lo veía con algo de desconfianza--- Prometo que estaré contigo a las 9:45 a más tardar para desayunar ¿vale?  
  
---Esta bien --- Lily lo abrazó fuertemente como si no quisiera soltarlo...  
  
Una vez que James se fue, ella se sentó sobre un suave sofá rojo esperando al otro, vio cuando salió como rayo un chico bajo de estatura a quien reconoció rápidamente debido a su gruesa complexión: Peter Petigrew. Hasta ese instante pensó que realmente no lo conocía incluso los chicos no sabían mucho sobre él... acto seguido salieron un grupo bullicioso de chicos de cuarto curso seguidos de unas cuantas niñas de primero... siguió esperando por otros cuantos minutos... hasta que Sirius hizo acto de aparición...  
  
---Vaya... hasta que te dignas a presentarte  
  
--- Lo siento...  
  
--- Sirius ¿te ocurre algo?--- en su cara, Lily proyecto algo de preocupación, él no comprendió por que lo decía  
  
--- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
---Pues, James dijo que te notaba un poco extraño en tu comportamiento y... hasta te pusiste el jersey al revés--- decía ella conteniendo la risa  
  
---AH! Cierto... con razón me picaba en el cuello y los brazos ---Sirius mostró una impecable y brillante sonrisa y se volteo la prenda de color gris que contrastaba con los pants que vestía de color azul marino  
  
--- Bueno... ¿te parece si nos vamos a desayunar? Tengo un hambre enorme, ya quiero saborear las ricas tostadas con jarabe de chocolate y... ¿Sirius? Eh... Sirius... Llamando tierra a Sirius, llamando tierra a Sirius, responda ---el chico la veía fijamente y sin pestañear, paso sus manos frente a él y nada... como le había dicho James, parecía estar en otro lado excepto en el presente  
  
---¡¡Lily!! Lo siento... es que... --- expreso el otro regresando  
  
---Tranquilo... me ha pasado, estas en tu mundo y no escuchas a nada ni nadie... solo tus pensamientos--- él miró nuevamente esos bellos ojos verdes, se penetraba cada vez más y más en esa profundidad embelesante, veía una chispa de luz infinita dentro de ellos que lo hacia extasiarse de felicidad... --- solo esperemos que este caso de "lapsus brutus", sin ofender, no dure mucho... ¿nos vamos entonces?  
  
--- SI... lo que tu digas niña  
  
---Oye... ¿y esas ojerotas? Pareces mapache  
  
---Ah... es que no pude dormir en toda la noche...  
  
---Pues te ves muy mal  
  
---Gracias --- el chico utilizó un tono sarcástico  
  
--- Espera... --- dijo cuando salió corriendo hacia los dormitorios regresando con un pequeño estuche en las manos, lo abrió y tomo una pequeña esponjita que acerco a la cara de Sirius  
  
---¡¿Qué es eso?!  
  
---Un especie de pintura que los muggles llaman corrector... no te muevas ¡Sirius!---él se había movido escabulléndose por entre los sillones  
  
---¡Es maquillaje! ¿Que crees que me van a decir mis amigos cuando me vean con maquillaje en la cara?  
  
---Pues... "¡Que chula te ves Sirius!" ---expreso imitando la voz de un hombre seguido de una carcajada  
  
---Y después se van a reír como tu... ¡pero al doble o triple!  
  
---No, no se te va a notar... y te va a quitar esas horribles ojeras  
  
---Pero...  
  
---¡Quédate quieto! --- musito ella firmemente mientras le daba suaves y pequeños golpecitos con la esponja.... ---¡Listo!  
  
---A ver, déjame ver... ---Sirius tomo el estuche y se miro en el diminuto espejo que tenia, las ojeras habían desaparecido y el corrector ni se notaba  
  
---¡Gracias Lily! Que haría sin ti...  
  
---Verte horrible... ---ambos rieron y Sirius en señal de agradecimiento la beso en la mejilla  
  
Salieron detrás del retrato de la señora gorda, caminando a la par... Llegando al gran comedor, Lily tomo la delantera para tomar lugar en la mesa... él la miraba con atención... pero no la escuchaba, la voz de Lily se había disipado poco a poco dándole lugar solo a su imagen ante Sirius, la veía tan linda como siempre, él estaba sumido en su mundo y nadie lo molestaba... de pronto el sonido llego de golpe cuando se percató que había chocado con alguien dejando caminando sola a Lily por delante... observo como de dos vasos, el jugo de calabaza se derramaba completamente sobre su jersey dejando una gran mancha  
  
---Lo siento...  
  
---No, no hay problema--- cogió una servilleta de la mesa tratando de limpiarse, no había levantado la vista para ver con quien había tenido el accidente...  
  
---Perdona... no me fije... Sirius... ---él levanto la cara y vio a la niña rubia, su rostro había tomado un tono rojizo  
  
---Hola... veo que es el destino que tengamos accidentes no?... Toma--- dijo amablemente, al igual que sorprendido de su suerte al encontrarla, mientras le daba una servilleta ya que a ella también le había tocado jugo sobre su ropa  
  
---Gracias --- ella agachó la cabeza y pretendía retirarse pero Sirius la tomo por un hombro  
  
---Oye... eh... --- por una extraña razón se había quedado sin palabras al ver como esos ojos grises lo miraban tiernamente--- eh... no puedes andar así... eh... me refiero a... --- Sirius estaba algo nervioso, y ni siquiera el sabia la razón de ello  
  
--- Tienes razón... creo que mejor me voy a cambiar ---ella se abrió camino entre los demas alumnos que llegaban al gran comedor... Sirius decidió seguirla antes de que la perdiera de vista  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
--- Entonces, tengo pensado que cuando vayamos a Hogsmead comprar el regalo de James, no quiero que me ganen las prisas a la hora de su cumpleaños... pero realmente no se que comprarle ¿tu que me aconsejas? --- Lily se volteo para ver de frente a su amigo, pare... ¡oh sorpresa! Hablaba sola por que nadie la seguía ¿dónde se había metido Sirius? Algo resignada se sentó y acerco un plato hacia ella lleno de tostadas y pan queques... miro su reloj (9:20) y pensó que Sirius probablemente había ido al baño y decidió no empezar sus sagrados alimentos hasta que llegara su amigo ... reviso su muñeca (9:30), Sirius debía sentirse mal, ya había tardado bastante... y como el hambre comenzaba a notarse, tomo una tostada y dio unas cuantas mordidas... (9:40) Lily continuo sentada y sin hacer nada, esperando, si no llegaba Sirius, no tardaba en llegar su amorcito... (10:00) Su ceño comenzaba a fruncirse... parecía una tonta, ahí sentada sola y sin hacer nada. Una pareja paso cerca... Lily pudo escuchar claramente...  
  
---¿Ella es la novia de James?--- pregunto la voz de un chico  
  
---Creo que sí... pobrecita, ella aquí esperándolo y el otro, feliz de la vida... ---contesto una chava  
  
Cuando pasaron Lily volteo y distinguió de quienes se trataban: Lesley Robbins y Keith Thomas, chicos de sexto curso y dos de los cazadores del equipo de Quidditch de Griffindor... ¿a que se estarían refiriendo? Se suponía que James debía estar con ella ... ya se había retrasado 15 minutos... su corazón se contrajo lleno de miedo y angustia... todo se había arreglado con James, parecía el mismo chico del que se había enamorado desde hace 3 años... y no queria hacerse a la idea de que nuevamente había tropezado su novio... salió corriendo despavorida buscándolo... queria verificar que lo que habían dicho esos chicos no era cierto y que James estaba en camino para estar con ella... no queria que su corazón se destrozara y desplomara de un instante a otro, no podría resistir nuevamente una decepción, se había jurado a sí misma no volver a sufrir ni a llorar... sintió como su vista se nublaba pero no tardó en retirar en seguida esas lagrimas amargas, esas lagrimas causadas al dolor de la verdad...  
  
James siempre hablaba con el equipo dentro del campo de Quidditch... corrió hacia allá, entro y subió rápidamente a las grada, desde ahí podía ver cada rincón del estadio pero no vio nada ni nadie... bajo de ahí y se dirigió a los vestidores... escucho voces cercanas, doblo el ultimo pasillo que la llevaba a su destino para encontrarse con lo que más temía: James en alguno de sus errores. Esta vez, se hallaba sentado sobre una banca de madera, a su lado y muy cerca de su rostro, estaba una guapa chica de tercer curso: delgada, de cabello castaño, corto y ondulado, tez bronceada, sonrisa prefecta... era la tercer cazadora del equipo de su casa: Hanna Malory. Lily quedó en shock... James le había prometido que no volvería a pasar... y ahí, en frente de ella pasaba... Se sentía mareada así que apoyo su mano sobre la pared, llamando la atención de los dos...  
  
---Lily... ---James parecía salir de trance mientras veía a su novia... --- ¡¡Espera!! ---grito al verla huir del lugar con los ojos inundados  
  
Corrió sin parar hasta llegar a la puerta principal del Castillo, trato de contenerse pero era imposible, ese dolor que la embargaba era tan grande que no pudo más, sus rodillas cayeron sobre el suelo de mármol... se llevo las manos a la cara tratando de esconder las lágrimas que caían por su rostro...  
  
---¿Lily? Pero... ¿qué te paso? ---era esa tal Jenny que había conocido el día anterior, su tono al igual que su preocupación, parecía algo falsas.  
  
---Nada Jenny... solo quiero estar sola...  
  
---Pero creo que no es el mejor lugar... ---decía mirando a su alrededor, Lily alzo la mirada y vio como varios curiosos permanecían viéndola mientras cuchicheaban entre ellos  
  
---Tienes razón, mejor me voy... ---se levanto con la ayuda de la otra, hasta ese momento sintió como ligeros calambres que recorrían sus rodillas debido al golpe  
  
---Vamos, te ayudo... --- talvez había sido parte de su imaginación, pero esta vez parecía sincera la ayuda que le proporcionaba esta nueva chica  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Sirius abrió su baúl buscando algo de ropa limpia, el jugo había pasado también hasta su playera... encontró un suéter de cuello alto y de color blanco, se quito la ropa sucia y se colocó la otra... salió a toda prisa, queria entablar una conversación que durara más de dos líneas entre esa chica y él... la espero unos 10 minutos, cuando salió del dormitorio de las chicas, Sirius la miro con otros ojos... a comparación de unos pantalones holgados y color beige que vestía unos minutos atrás, le quedaban mejor unos vaqueros azules y deslavados mas a su talla y junto a esa chamarra azul cielo, se veía espectacular... pero ¡¡momento!! ¿Por qué demonios pensaba esa de ella? La que le gustaba era Lily ¿o no?  
  
--- Te... te ves muy bien...  
  
---Eh... gracias ---dijo ella mas roja que un jitomate--- pero... ¿por que me esperaste?  
  
---Eh... yo... es que lo que pasa...  
  
---¡Que tonta! ¿Cómo pude pensar que me estabas esperando? --- la chica incrementó su color rojizo sobre el rostro--- Tal vez, quieres que me disculpe ¿verdad? Bueno... lo siento Sirius... es que, bueno, estaba en mi mundo y no te vi y queria llevarme esos jugos para mi experi... ¡que tonta de nuevo! ---mascullo ella al ver la cara de Sirius el cual parecía extrañado--- A ti no te debe importar lo que yo haga ¿verdad? Ni siquiera se por que estoy aquí, hablando frente a ti como una tonta, probablemente ni siquiera me estas poniendo atención ¿verdad? Mejor me voy... eh... lo siento de nuevo, en este momento me desaparezco de tu vista y nunca mas me vuelvo a meter en tu camino y...  
  
---¡¡Tranquila!!--- comento Sirius de repente y tomándola por los hombros--- ¡Vaya! Después de que no hablas mas que dos palabras hablaste por los dos... En primera, no eres una tonta, sí te estaba poniendo atención, en segunda, no tienes porque disculparte, fue un accidente, es más fue culpa de los dos... y tercera... si te estaba esperando--- La chica bajo la cabeza y se paso la mano por una de las coletas en las que se había amarrado la dorada cabellera  
  
---¿Me... me estabas esperando?---pregunto ella no muy convencida  
  
---Si, es que... bueno, simplemente queria saber tu nombre, ya son dos veces que te encuentro y ni siquiera lo sé  
  
---Eh... ¿por que quieres saberlo? ---cuestiono algo asustada esta vez  
  
---Pues... simplemente me agradas...  
  
---Ah...  
  
---¿Y...?  
  
---¡Lo siento! Estas esperando que te diga mi nombre y yo aquí haciéndote perder tu tiempo, probablemente tienes cosas mas interesantes que hacer y yo...  
  
---¡Oye! ¡Oye!---ella se llevó las manos a la boca dándose cuenta de que nuevamente hablaba sin parar  
  
---Perdón... me llamo... Eleonor Briggs  
  
---¿Eleonor? Suena muy... no sé... muy serio ¿tienes algún problema si te llamo no se... que te parece... Elly?  
  
--- No... ---ella se sonrojo una vez más, el color ya se le había bajado  
  
---Esta bien...  
  
---Oye, tengo que ir con...  
  
---¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo a los terrenos? ---Sirius la interrumpió ya que no aguantaba más las ganas de estar con ella por un largo rato  
  
--- ¿Quieres ir conmigo...?  
  
---Sí... ¿hay algo de malo en eso?  
  
---¡NO! No me refiero a eso...  
  
---Entonces... ¿si o no?  
  
---¡Claro! Me encantaría--- Sirius por primera vez vio esa cálida y tierna sonrisa que mostraba Elly sobre su rostro... la timidez y la inocencia de la chica era de lo que mas le llamaba la atención a Sirius...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
--- Gracias por acompañarme Jenny --- las dos chicas se encontraban en el pasillo del retrato de la señora gorda  
  
---¿Segura que estas bien?  
  
---SI... y si no lo estoy, ya lo estaré pronto... gracias  
  
--- No hay de que... si necesitas algo más, solo avísame ¿vale?  
  
---Claro  
  
---Hasta luego Lily ---Jenny se dio la vuelta dejando a Lily sola, cuando puso una sonrisa maliciosa pensando que las cosas le habían salido mejor de lo que ella esperaba... Lily se acercó al retrato de la señora gorda mientras se disponía a pronunciaba la contraseña, pero no fue necesario ya que este se abrió por sí solo, dejando salir de la sala común a Sirius con una chiquilla  
  
---¡¡Lily!! Perdón por haberte dejado sola... pero tuve un accidente y... ¡lo siento! Ella es Elly y es de Griffindor---dijo presentando a la pequeña  
  
---Hola... ---Lily al ver a su mejor amigo, no pudo contener mas las lagrimas  
  
---¿Qué paso niña?---se acercó a su amiga y levanto su cara ---¡NO! Ya se paso...---Sirius alzo la voz sabiendo desde ese momento el motivo de la tristeza de Lily--- Elly, lo siento, ¿dejamos nuestro paseo para otro día?  
  
---Claro Sirius...  
  
---¿Oye? ¿Qué vas hacer?---pregunto aterrada Lily  
  
---No voy a dejar las cosas como están... ¡¡Esta vez me va a oír y va a entender!!  
  
---¡Sirius! ¡Por favor no! ¡Olvídalo!  
  
---Lily... James ya se paso de la raya ¡y yo no pienso dejar las cosas como están!--- Sirius salió furioso y echando humo por las orejas en dirección al vestíbulo... y Lily ya no podía detenerlo... cuando Sirius se proponía algo, no descansaba hasta lograrlo... al pensar en lo que haría su amigo, el miedo la lleno por completo...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
No, no, no... que se le va hacer a ese James, va de mal en peor... Y que decir de Sirius... ¿qué pasara con estos dos chicos?  
  
HI!!!!! Wueno, aquí les tengo el chap 5 ... Ojala y les guste Y MI ME ENCANTO!!!!!! (modesta no? ¬¬)  
  
Y para que mentir... ¡¡¡ESTOY DE EXELENTE HUMOR POR QUE YA TENGO REVIEWS!!!  
  
Eso es G-E-N-I-A-l... por lo tanto...  
  
PATRY-SK: gracias por tu review... espera a los demas chaps... al menos me han dicho que están muy buenos... También, espero que actualizes pronto tu fic eh!!! Ojala y sigas leyendolo... BAYO!!!!!  
  
MISSGINNI: ¡Gracias por arriesgarte y dejarme el review! te lo agradezco EL DOBLE!!! Con el tiempo... no hay problema, mientras lo termines ( como dice mi mami, "Hay mas tiempo que vida") Varias personas que conozco no han leido el fic por la misma razon (¡¡A QUIEN DEMONIOS SE LE OCURRIÓ INVENTAR LA ESCUELA, EN ESPECIAL LOS EXAMENES!!) En fin... mushas gracias!!!!  
  
ANITA PUELMA: ¡¡¿Cuál molestia?!! Si tu fic me encanto... y te lo dije en el review que te deje... ¡¡HASTA ME HICISTE LLORAR!! Además, para eso se escribe en la web no??? En todo caso, GRACIAS por tomarte la molestia de dejarme el review... te lo agradezco en el alma... ¡¡Y CLARO QUE LE VOY A SEGUIR!! Es la mejor forma de desahogarme y sacar mis traumas (je je ¬.¬) Y wueno... ojala y sigas leyéndolo vale???  
  
Y wueno... a mi HERMANITA NITA ITA TA A no le agradecere hasta ver su review eh!!!!  
  
Aun así... les recomiendo que lean VERDADERO SENTIMIENTOS escrito por... por... (no me acuerdo... je je je) El caso es que es MUY buena y aunque apenas esta en sus comienzos (¡SAMIRA! ¡KAORI! ¡¡YA NO SE PELEEN!!) esta MUY buena...  
  
Y como ya me estoy extendiendo muuuuuuuuuucho... ya mejor me voy... BAYO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PD. Nuevamente GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. La llegada de

Caminaba de lado a lado como gato enjaulado ¡ni se atrevía a pensar de lo que seria capaz Sirius!   
  
---Oye... ¿estas... bien?--- pregunto Elly al ver como las manos de Lily se retorcían y tronaban cada segundo  
  
---Eh... eh... a decir verdad... NO  
  
---¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? Lily... ¿verdad?  
  
---SI, perdón por haber arruinada lo tuyo y lo de Sirius ... es que... bueno, él es mi mejor amigo y la única persona en la que me puedo apoyar para todo  
  
---No hay problema... ya será para otra ocasión eh... ¿tu también estas en Griffindor?  
  
---Sí, estoy en quinto curso al igual que Sirius... y tu estas en?  
  
---Cuarto... tengo 14 años... oye... ¿en serio no puedo hacer nada por ti? ---pregunto nuevamente mientras la miraba  
  
---Eh... no, pero yo sí puedo hacer algo... te dejo Elly, nos vemos después--- Lily salió corriendo del pasillo dejando a la chica bastante confundida  
  
Bajo corriendo las escaleras del vestíbulo, se dirigió al Gran Comedor, después a los terrenos, al lago y todo lugar que se le ocurriera, queria detener a Sirius antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepintiera posteriormente, se lo encontró cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, el guardabosques... descansaba sentado y recargado sobre un viejo roble... parecía que había corrido un maratón, el sudor le recorría la frente y su respiración era agitada... Lily se apresuro y se hincó junto de él...  
  
---Sirius... te he andado buscando por toda la escuela... ---comentaba Lily con un pequeño nudo en la garganta, temía de lo que pudiera decirle éste  
  
---Pues ya ves...  
  
---No lo has encontrado ¿verdad?  
  
---No... y por su bien, mas le vale que ni lo vea...  
  
---Sirius...  
  
---¡No Lily! ¡Ya basta de que lo defiendas! Toda la vida das excusas por él, excusas tontas e inútiles que incluso ni tu no te las crees... ---en eso, lamentablemente, tenia razón  
  
---Es que... ¡compréndeme! ¿Acaso tu no harías lo mismo por la persona que más quieres en este planeta? ¿Incluso más que a ti mismo? --- El chico se imagino en esa situación con Lily ¡Claro que la defendería, incluso con su vida, si fuese necesario!  
  
---Sí Lily... lo haría, pero solamente si esa persona también me quisiera--- le acaricio suavemente el terso rostro, ese comentario le cayo como balde de agua fría a la chica...  
  
---Me estas diciendo que... ¿él no me quiere? ---los ojos de Lily se llenaron de luz, una luz que se deslizaba sobre sus pálidas mejillas... ¿le estaba diciendo su mejor amigo que había vivido una tonta mentira 2 años? ¿Era el "amor" de James falso hacia ella?  
  
---No Lily... no me refiero a eso, simplemente que no lo ha demostrado estos últimos días... se que James te tiene un inmenso cariño y...  
  
---¿Cariño? ¿Solo cariño...? ---Lily se estaba confundiendo más de lo que ya estaba  
  
---No, lo que quiero decir es que... mira, creo que no soy yo el que te debe decir lo que James siente por ti, debe ser él... claro, no sin antes partirle la cara por las estupideces que hace...  
  
---Sirius ¡es tu mejor amigo!--- se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza--- No sé por que te involucre en este asunto...  
  
---Tu no me involucraste en nada, yo solo lo hice y fue por el hecho de que tu eres mi mejor amiga... ---le dirigió una mirada tierna con sus bellos ojos ambarinos, mientras tomaba las manos de la joven y reteniéndolas junto a las suyas, parecían estarse acercando más y más sus cabezas... permanecieron en silencio viéndose a los ojos y de reojo los labios... comenzaban a sentir sus respiraciones... pero, ¡¿qué estaban haciendo?! ... Lily reacciono antes de que otra cosa pasara  
  
--- Pero seria mi culpa si pierdes a tu mejor amigo--- Lily se volteo dándole la espalda a Sirius mientras se levantaba, él se reprochaba internamente lo que había intentado hacer--- Además, ¿por que te vas a pelear con él? Ni siquiera sabes la razón exacta--- mostró una tímida sonrisa  
  
---Bueno, tienes razón... ¿me cuentas? --- Sirius se levanto de un salto mientras la alcanzaba, ella ya se había adelantado en el camino  
  
---Pero primero, vayamos a comer... si lo quieres golpear, debes tener fuerza alguna de menos---ambos rieron, Lily parecía menos tensa y más tranquila  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Camino entre los libreros, creyó que era un buen lugar para estar solo y sin que nadie lo molestara, todos estarían comiendo a esas horas... encontró una mesa vacía en uno de los rincones de la biblioteca, se apresuro a sentarse ya que unos fuertes mareos se hacían presentes nuevamente.. ¿qué había pasado? ¿ahora por que se había peleado con su ángel? Todo le era confuso en esos instantes... se tomo la cabeza entre las manos tratando de recordar lo sucedido...  
  
Flash back   
  
--- Bueno chicos, eso es todo... hay por la noche les explicare a Chris y a Terry sus posiciones en las nuevas jugadas y todo quedara listo para la temporada de Quidditch... y si no tienen mas preguntas ya se pueden ir  
  
---Hasta luego James--- se despidieron Lesley y Keith, mientras que la pequeña Hanna...  
  
---James, yo si tengo una duda... en la primera jugada no entendí muy bien...  
  
---Ahhh... es sencillo, entre tu, Lesley y Keith formaran un triangulo, se irán pasando la quaffle entre ustedes, llegando a los aros, te la darán a ti para que burles al guardián y anotes... es lo bueno de que seas pequeña, eres muy ágil--- explicaba James mientras guardaba una pizarra que utilizaba para las explicaciones, en ese momento llego Lily a su cabeza  
  
--- Ok, creo que ya entendí pero...  
  
---Oye, ¿habría algún problema si resolvemos después esto? Tengo que verme con mi... --- un intenso mareo que estremeció su cuerpo entero, lo hizo tambalearse haciendo que se sentara de nuevo   
  
---¿Estas bien James?-éste cuando vio a la chica, la vio tan linda y bella como a cierta pelirroja, en eso le entro el instinto de "Don Juan"  
  
---¡Que bellos ojos! ¿Son verdes?-preguntó con sonrisa y mirada pícara  
  
---Sí... gracias  
  
---Me recuerdan a Li... ---una fuerte punzada en la cabeza sintió esta vez--- ¡Ahhh!  
  
---¿James? ¿Que tienes? ¿Te sientes bien?--- la chica se preocupó al ver a su guapísimo capitán en ese estado---¿Quieres que llame a alguien?  
  
---¡No! Ya se me esta pasando, solo quisiera quedarme sentado un momento más...  
  
---¿Seguro? Pero ¿dónde te duele?  
  
---Aquí ---le señalo unos centímetros debajo de la sien, ella acerco su rostro para inspeccionar la zona, no vio nada... pero algo interrumpió la examinación, Lily que había llegado y parecía mas pálida que un fantasma al verlos...  
  
Flash back   
  
Trató de recordar más... después de eso... había corrido tras de Lily, pero su vista se había nublado, todo parecía hallarse entre sombras, sintió mas nauseas y mareos y se había detenido en la cabaña de Hagrid...   
  
Flash back   
  
--- ¡Hola James...!---Hagrid, con el mismo enmarañado cabello de siempre, le saludo con una sonrisa  
  
---Hola Hagrid... ¿puedo pasar?  
  
---¡Claro! Adelante... bueno esta un poco tirado por aquí pero... ---se acerco a su mesa y recogió varios pequeños sacos, uno de ellos estaba esparcido por toda la superficie, al parecer eran semillas de algún tipo... unas botellas de formas extrañas también se encontraban ahí, tomo un trapo lleno de manchas y limpio un poco... --- ¡Listo! Pero... ¿qué tienes?--- Hagrid vio la cara de su amigo, parecía algo adormilado y enfermo, tenia un color amarillento en el rostro y ambas manos estaban sobre su estomago  
  
---Yo... --- al instante, el cuerpo del chico cayo en seco desde la enorme silla hasta el suelo de madera. Cuando despertó, vio como Hagrid le colocaba sobre la frente un paño limpio.  
  
---James, vaya susto que me diste... ---decía mientras se limpiaba el sudor con la manga de su abrigo  
  
---¿Qué paso?  
  
---Pues... simplemente te desmayaste y te acosté aquí, duraste inconsciente como unos 10 minutos.--- James trató de levantarse pero Hagrid lo detuvo--- No se lo que tengas... pero se que esta mal y estas débil---expresó con determinación y firmeza como si fuera un sanmador experto  
  
--- ¿Puedes darme por favor, algo de beber Hagrid?  
  
---Claro... ---le acerco una taza con algo de te caliente--- James ¿qué paso?  
  
--- Hagrid...  
  
---Sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿verdad?  
  
---Lo sé, y te lo agradezco... pero a decir verdad... no sé que paso...  
  
--- A ver...no entiendo  
  
---Mira... ---James comenzó a relatar lo sucedido, desde en la mañana con el extraño comportamiento de su mejor amigo, hasta ese momento  
  
--- Mmmm... ¿entonces... Lily te vio?  
  
--- Sí, pero no estaba haciendo nada malo ¡te lo juro! ---James grito estas tres ultimas palabras debido a la mirada que le dirigía el otro  
  
---Bueno, yo te creo, pero dudo que ella lo haga... creo que Lily pensó todo lo contrario  
  
---¿Por que lo dices Hagrid?--- James no dejaba la preocupación de lado, aunque se sentía muy mal aún  
  
---Es que, cuando regresaba de Hogsmead, alcancé a ver a Lily cruzando los terrenos llorando... estaba desecha, pero no pude ir con ella, tenia que terminar de arreglar un asunto... oye, además... tengo algo que decirte... ---trató de girarse evitando la mirada de James pero este lo detuvo...  
  
---Hagrid, no me espantes... ¿qué paso?  
  
---Pues creo que Sirius ya se entero de todo lo sucedido... y... ya sabes como defiende a Lily, a capa y espada...  
  
---Sí... lo sé, pero ¿por qué dices que ya se enteró?  
  
---Pues, cuando estabas desmayado vino a buscarte y parecía bastante molesto, a decir MUY molesto y enojado...  
  
---¿Y que le dijiste?  
  
---¡Que no estabas!---exclamo con algo de lógica--- No quiero que se vuelvan a pelear ustedes ¡eh! Son muy buenos amigos... así que tienes que hablar con él en cuanto antes  
  
---Lo sé... lo sé, pero no va a querer hablar conmigo sin darme unos cuantos golpes...  
  
---¡Ay James! Pues... yo te ayudaría pero tengo bastantes cosas que hacer... simplemente tengo que ir a buscar unos hongos hielicos  
  
---¡¿Unos que?!  
  
---Hongos hielicos, solo crecen en estas apocas, bajo la nieve... es algo difícil de encontrarlos  
  
---¿Y que hacen? O... ¿Para que los necesitas?  
  
---Eh... bueno... son para el profesor Rickman, los requiere para una poción... o al menos eso me dijo   
  
---Ah... ok... en ese caso, mejor te dejo... ¡Gracias Hagrid! ---decía mientras se levantaba débilmente y lo abrazaba... salió lentamente de la cabaña  
  
---¡Oye! Promete que vas a ir a la enfermería... no puedes andar caminando en ese estado eh!--- expresó finalmente en tono amistoso  
  
--- Lo prometo Hagrid, hasta luego!--- se despido con la mano mientras el frió y suave viento le daba en el rostro, el cabello se le revolvió más, resguardo sus manos en las bolsas del pantalón... miró el cielo: enormes y espesas nubes grises se arremolinaban sobre el lugar, unos truenos retumbaron fuertemente, no tardaba en caer una fuerte tormenta... se encaminó al castillo  
  
Flash back   
  
Se había dirigido a un lugar tranquilo, así que había ido a la biblioteca... y ahí estaba... ahora ¿cómo arreglaría las cosas? Recargo su cabeza sobre sus brazos y mesa... un nudo en su garganta se atravesó, sintió escalofríos llegando a su cuerpo, con un ligero temblor en el labio inferior, sintió como unas gotas que salían de sus ojos surcaban sus mejillas hasta caer de ellas... se lamentaba lo que había pasado... ahora dudaba de que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Mientras disfrutaban de deliciosos manjares, Lily relató todos los sucesos a su amigo, Sirius, por su parte, se aferraba al asiento y sujetaba un cuchillo con fuerzas ( esto le provoco algo de terror a Lily, ya se imaginaba a Sirius persiguiendo a James con un cuchillo en la mano... rápidamente desvaneció ese pensamiento de su cabeza, no fuera a ser que se hiciera realidad) al escuchar cada palabra... sintió un gran enojo en su ser... al percatarse de ello, Lily propuso cambiar de tema, así que comenzaron a recordar ciertas cosas que habían pasado a lo largo de esos cuatro años...  
  
--- ¿Y recuerdas cuando vimos como la tonta Linney le exploto la poción en la cara y se la lleno denegras verrugas con pelos?--- estruendosas carcajadas soltaron ambos chicos mientras comían, pero estas eran disipadas por los truenos que retumbaban en las ventanas...  
  
--- Bueno, que esa de Slytherin nunca le salen las pociones, esa clase es pura diversión cuando esta ella---comentó Lily al momento que tomaba algo de agua  
  
---Ah... muchas cosas divertidas hemos pasado ¿no?--- Sirius pensó que nuevamente esa era su oportunidad... paso su mano desde la mejilla hasta su nuca de ella, quiso aproximarse hacia su boca pero...  
  
---¡¡Mira!! ¿No es ella Elly? --- ésta venia cruzando la puerta cargando dos gruesos libros en sus brazos  
  
--- Sí, es ella, se parece en algo a ti--- dijo el referirse a los libros  
  
---Ja ja ja, mejor ve a ayudarle ---Lily le dio un suave empujón en la espalda, Sirius se levanto y encamino hacia Elly  
  
---¡Hola! Déjame ayudarte... --- el chico tomo los libros con una mano mientras la otra la pasaba por un hombro de Elly, se acercaron con Lily... pasaron un laaaargo rato hablando, aunque Lily hacia mal tercio sin par... así que se despidió y decidió ir a buscar a Jean... Mientras, la parejita quedo charlando animadamente un gran rato, reían sin parar. Los libros eran parte de la biblioteca, así que después de pasarlos a dejar, decidieron caminar un rato por el castillo  
  
---Entonces tienes un hermano  
  
---Sí, ¡y es odioso!---exclamo con algo de repudio  
  
---¿Y que hay de tus padres?  
  
--- Ellos son muggles, a decir verdad, toda mi familia es muggle exceptuando por mi hermano y yo...  
  
---Entonces no debo sorprenderme de ver pronto a mi cuñado... ¡a tu hermano!--- este comentario provoco un enorme sonrojo sobre las mejillas de ambos  
  
---No... el solo tiene 7 años  
  
---Ok... entonces no me preocupare... --- le dirigió una bella y encantadora sonrisa, de esas que hacían derretir a cualquier chica... y Elly no fue la excepción ya que tropezó en el momento con su propio pie pero Sirius logro tomarla por los brazos...--- Y... ¿qué te gusta hacer?  
  
---Pues... casi siempre me la paso en la biblioteca  
  
---¡Oh no! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?!  
  
---¡No! No me refiero a que me la paso leyendo o haciendo deberes o cosas así--- Elly se avergonzó ya que para Sirius eso era algo trágico--- Es que me gusta ese lugar por que es muy tranquilo y callado, te permite estar con tus pensamientos... Cuando tengo dentro muchas cosas... me gusta estar ahí, nadie te molesta y puedes pensar todo con calma... --- a Sirius se le prendió el foco ¡Ya sabia donde estaba James!--- Elly lo siento tengo que irme--- Sirius bajo a toda prisa las escaleras de mármol, pero regresó rapadamente---¡Gracias! --- le planto un apresurado beso sobre los suaves labios en señal de agradecimiento, ella quedo paralizada al instante, segundos después reaccionó y coloco una sonrisa... se retiró hacia la sala común más feliz que nunca.  
  
Por su parte Sirius bajaba a gran velocidad la escalinata, descendía de tres en tres los escalones, en ese entonces las escaleras se le hacían infinitas... tenia que darse prisa si queria encontrar a James aún... aún la faltaba dos pisos para llegar a la planta baja...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Después de que la Srita. Pince lo había regañado por que no podía estar en la biblioteca para estar sentadote sin consultar los libros, por dormirse un corto rato y por no quererse retirar del lugar a esas horas, James salió más cabizbajo que otras ocasiones, tenia que enfrentarse contra las dos personas que más queria en todo Hogwarts: su mejor amigo y su novia; añadiéndole que aun tenia ligaros mareos y que aún no tenia las fuerzas suficientes como para discutir con ambos... subió las primeras escaleras que lo llevaban a la sala común, alcanzo a ver de reojo una sombra que se aproximaba a él, pediría ayuda de ser posible... aunque al reconocer al personaje lo dudó... estaba en al primer descanso del recorrido y de frente a la puerta principal  
  
---¿Sirius?  
  
---¡James!---el chico propino al instante un fuerte golpe en la quijada de su mejor amigo tirándolo de inmediato  
  
---Espera... ¡déjame explicarte!---decía desde el suelo y sintiendo como un hilo de sangre salía de su labio  
  
---¡¿Qué?! Esperarte a que le rompas el corazón nuevamente a Lily ¡¿qué te ocurre?!---Sirius explotaba contra el otro cuando se acercaba a él con pasos fuertes  
  
---Es que no entiendes Sirius... si me dejaras explicarte  
  
---¡No! Ya no hay explicaciones--- Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de James, alzo su puño, estaba decidido a soltar otro pero... las enormes puertas de madera se abrieron de golpe... de ella entraron cuatro figuras, una era Hagrid, fácil de reconocer por el tamaño; otra era el profesor Dumbledore, el director del colegio, una gran persona y un excelente mago, según los dos chicos que se hallaban peleando unos instantes atrás; las otras dos personas no les eran familiares... un relámpago que cayó cercano ilumino brevemente la escena... un señor de unos 50 años, vestía un traje café, por su apariencia parecía muggle, pero eso era cosa imposible... la otra figura... un muchacho de su edad, aparentemente, que vestía con ropa hecha jirones, parecían andrajos, como si un animal los hubiera desgarrados... parecía asustado, exhausto y lleno de miedo, temblaba de pies a cabeza, agua escurría por su cuerpo a comparación de los otros tres... Los cuatro subieron las escaleras pasando justo delante de los otros dos... Hagrid les dirigió una mirada seria como diciéndoles "¡No puedo creer que nuevamente se estén peleando!"... El señor los miro despectivamente... el chico seguía con la cabeza baja... Dumbledore los miró y fue el único que habló dejando por delante a los demás  
  
---Buenas noches muchachos  
  
---Buenas noches profesor---contestaron al unísono  
  
---Espero que no se maten... creo que lo mejor es que se retiren a sus habitaciones... y no se les ocurra investigar más sobre el asunto, mañana sabrán todo--- su voz era suave y tranquila, ¡vaya que los conocía! Ambos chicos hubieran olvidado su problema momentáneamente con tal de seguir la pista, y los problemas como de costumbre, con tal de saber quienes eran esas personas...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -  
  
Y bueno... ¡agradecimientos!  
  
MISS LECTER: Antes que nada ¿por que ese nombre? Me ha parecido curioso... ¡¡¡Que bueno que te gusto el fic!!! Pongo mucho esfuerzo en ellos y estos son los frutos ¡sus reviews! Mil gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mis traumas...  
  
¡Tienes razón! Los reviews son la única forma de socializar aunque no debería...  
  
Ten por segura que seguiré leyendo tu fic ¡te lo prometo! Esta bastante loco y por eso me ha agradado... ACTUALIZA PRONTO NIÑA!!!!  
  
SARA-GINNY: GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!!! Me encanta la idea de enredos amorosos y todos con todos (je je)... la chica tímida, pues... ¡si quieres saber que onda con ella sigue leyendo! Su papel... pues será algo importante... Lo de James, ¡¡Yo tampoco me lo imagino!! Fue lo primero que pensé al comenzar a escribir el fic ¿James arrastrándose prácticamente por alguien? Wueno... ¡que hacerle! Así soy yo, loca, dramática, ocurrente y romántica...  
  
Ojala y si sigas la de Chibi Marauders ¡me ha encantado! Imaginármelos de chiquitos es mas hermoso aun... Ya estoy leyendo la de "Volar: una de merodeadores" así que no dudes recibir varios reviews de mi parte en ese fic vale??? wueno... y como ya me he extendido bastante, le paro ahí...  
  
PATRY-SK: Gracias por leer mi historia... ¡¡MALDITOS EXAMENES!! Siempre arruinan las cosas pero bueno... Lo de James ¡PUES SI! Supongo que va a cambiar pero tendras que esperar para ver el por qeu se conporta asi... br  
  
Sirius y Lily... se me hacen muy lindos pero Lily esta destinada a Potter... sin mebargo ya veras que pasa mas a adelante... Siguele leyendo que se va a poner wueno el asunto!!!  
  
Muchisimas gracias y BAYO!!!!!  
  
RECOMENDACIONES  
  
Lean VERDADERO SENTIMIENTOS escrito por... MPKT (o algo así) El caso es que es MUY buena y aunque apenas esta en sus comienzos (¡SAMIRA! ¡KAORI! ¡¡YA NO SE PELEEN!!) esta MUY buena... Esta escrita por mis hermanitas...  
  
SOLO VIVO PARA AMARTE... Este fic me ha encantado, esta chava tiene una manera muy buena de escribir se llama YENNE CHAN (si hay error sorry!) Les hará llorar!!!  
  
A LOS 17 LLEGA LA LOCURA!!! Es el primer fic de mi amigocha así que por fa, léanlo y apóyenla... Es muy difícil empezar un fic y que nadie lea tu trabajo y esfuerzo... Déjenle MUCHOS MUCHOS reviews. Esta muy gracioso (en lo personal me hace reír bastante). Escrito por PATRY-SK  
  
Como lo dije arriba... VOLAR: UNA DE MERODEADORES... Esta muy bueno este fic así que por favor, también échenle una leidita...  
  
Y wueno... esas son mis recomendaciones por el momento... y para finalizar, recuerden: den un clic en "GO" Y déjenme muchos mushos y muxos reviews que me encanta saber su opinión... y sin mas por el momento BAYO!!!!!!!!  
  
MISS Diggory KRUM 


	7. Recuerdos

7. RECUERDOS...  
  
Quedaron perplejos mientras veían como desaparecían las figuras al dirigirse a las escaleras, ambos se levantaron y tomaron el mismo camino que los otros, aun alcanzaron ver a aquellas personas cuando se desviaban en el segundo piso, supusieron que se dirigían a la oficina del director... subiendo y sin pronunciar palabra, Sirius se encamino hacia al final del corredor de la segunda planta  
  
---¿Sirius que haces? Dijo Dumbledore que... --- James paró de hablar al ver que el otro hacia caso omiso de sus palabras, así que continuo subiendo hasta llegar a su destino: la torre de Gryffindor--- Eh... buenas noches... --- la señora gorda se encontraba dormitando y al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del alumno  
  
---Ah... eh... buenas noches jovencito... ¿pero que hace a estas horas fuera de la torre de Gryffindor? No debería...  
  
---Maleficarum  
  
---Esta bien, esta bien, ya nadie quiere oír a... --- ella continuo hablando aún cuando James había cruzado el marco... el agua caí con fuerza sobre los ventanales y luz parpadeaba debido a los relámpagos... en el mismo sitio, James se quito la playera cuando oyó que alguien entraba... era Sirius...  
  
---Oye... --- Sirius simuló que no se encontraba su amigo, ni siquiera se volteo a mirarlo--- ¡Hazme caso! Por favor, si tu no me escuchas que eres mi mejor amigo, ¿quien lo hará?  
  
---Eso ya no me importa... NADA que tenga que ver contigo me importa  
  
---¿Y Lily? ¿Qué hay de ella... --- Sirius quedo inmóvil--- Necesito explicarte las cosas, no fue como tu crees... o como Lily piensa...  
  
---¿Qué? ¿Piensas decirme que eres inocente y que no quisiste estar en ese momento con Hanna?--- Sirius había optado por un tono sarcástico, se había parado frente a James  
  
---¡Por favor! Tienes que creerme... fue algo muy extraño lo que paso... como si algo me hubiera estado obligando a quedarme con ella  
  
---Jajaja, ¿no te puedes inventar algo mejor?  
  
---Yo no queria estar con ella... y cada vez que pensaba en Lily me daban punzadas en la cabeza y mareos--- James trataba de convencerlo pero sus intentos eran nulas  
  
---¿Y te importa tanto tu "novia" que no pensaste en lo que le hacías? --- Sirius le dio un "pequeño" empujón en los hombros  
  
---¡Carajo! Sirius... no me estas escuchando... --- comenzaba a enfurecerse, pero a medida que este sensación aumentaba, de igual manera lo hacían nuevos mareos... una fuerte punzada en su estomago hizo que el chico se tranquilizara --- ¡Necesito que confíes en mí!  
  
--- ¿Es que no entiendes? ¡¡Basta de tonterías James!! ¡Deja a Lily! Solo le haces daño, ni siquiera la quieres como ella lo merece...  
  
---¡¡Claro que la quiero, yo la AMO!! Y bien lo sabes...  
  
---Sí claro  
  
---¿Que? ¿Acaso tu si la quieres? --- preguntó con cinismo  
  
---¡Si James! ¡Yo sí la quiero!--- esas palabras parecían expresar otra clase de sentimientos y no precisamente de amigo, James se quedó perplejo y no sabia ni como reaccionar...  
  
---¿Qué...?  
  
--- Nada... olvídalo--- al instante, le dio la espalda  
  
---¿Qué dijiste Sirius?--- sus palabras estaban acompañadas de miedo... el otro había ignorado las preguntas de su amigo así que James se aguanto el dolor en el estomago, tomo carrera y aventó a Sirius por la espalda haciéndolo caer de bruces.....  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Cuando había llegado a la sala común, Lily había puesto al tanto a Jean, se había desahogado con ella (vaya que lo necesitaba)  
  
--- Tranquila Lily... mejor, ponte cómoda, acuéstate y trata de dormir... -- - Jean la acompañó hasta su cama, Lily cogió su pijama, entro al baño y salió vestida con un camisón azul que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, su amiga la cubrió con un delgada cobija--- Ahora a dormir...  
  
---No puedo Jean...  
  
---Toma esto... --- se acerco a una cómoda de la habitación, tomo un envase y sirvió algo de liquido en un taza--- te sentirás mucho mejor cuando despiertes  
  
---¿Qué es? No será otra de tus menjurjes ¿verdad?--- A Jean le encantaba todo lo de astrología, esoteria y adivinación, usualmente creaba toda clases de remedios en contra de todo lo que se le ocurriera  
  
---¡Oye! Bueno... sí, lo es... ¡pero es té simplemente! te hará sentir bien, este si sirve, lo he probado en mí misma--- con algo de desconfianza y sin dejar de ver a su amiga a los ojos marrones bebió un poco... el liquido era algo espeso, aún pudo sentir residuos de los ingredientes sobre su lengua, pero a pesar de todo tenia buen sabor... al finalizar la taza, se acurrucó en su cama... Jean se apresuro a cerrar la puerta para evitar cualquier interrupción y se tiro en su cama... en pocos minutos, las dos habían quedado profundamente dormidas.  
  
Pasadas unas horas, Lily permanecía nerviosa aún entre sueños... despertó algo agitada y permaneció acostada y mirando fijamente el techo... de pronto pudo escuchar como golpes... no podía distinguir bien los sonidos pero estaba casi segura de que provenían de la sala común, se tallo los ojos mientras bajaba las escaleras de caracol pero el sueño se le quito al ver la escena...  
  
---¡¡Sirius!! ---éste tenia acorralado a James en un sofá mientras golpeaba su cara y pecho, así que se apresuro a separarlos, Lily tiraba por los hombros de su amigo hasta que finalmente logro quitarlo de encima ---¡¿Qué te pasa?!--- la chica se acercó hasta James y comenzó a zarandearlo  
  
---Lily... --- ella no le respondió, parecía solo fijarse en James--- No te entiendo, de veras que no te entiendo--- estas palabras las había dicho en voz baja como para sí mismo  
  
---¡James despierta! No responde Sirius... ---Lily, llena de angustia, continuaba moviendo el cuerpo entero de James  
  
--- No puedo estar... muerto... --- aún así una pequeña duda se había establecido en la mente de Sirius  
  
--- No... pero esta desmayado--- contestó la pelirroja mientras limpiaba con la manga de su camisón el camino delgado de sangre que escurría por la boca y una de las cejas del chico--- ¡Espera un momento!  
  
---¿Qué haces?--- Sirius no comprendía porque ella regresaba a su habitación, se levanto lentamente dispuesto a seguirla pero Lily regreso al tiempo que sostenía su varita en la mano derecha...  
  
---Lo voy a llevar a la enfermería, no se puede quedar así... ¡Enérvate!--- el cuerpo de James se elevo suavemente, Lily lo guiaba hacia ella pero Sirius se interpuso  
  
---¡¡No Lily!! ¿Cómo te puedes preocupar por él? Y después de lo que te hizo...--- él parecía desilusionado, ella permaneció callada por un minuto... sabia que su amigo tenia razón, sabia que James no se merecía nada bueno de ella, otra en su lugar lo hubiera dejado ahí tirado y medio muerto... ¡¡pero ella era Lily Evans!! La tierna niña que ayudaba a quien lo necesitara, la que siempre estaba ahí con sus amigos en los peores momentos... la que siempre perdonaba a James...  
  
---¿Me vas a acompañar o no?--- Lily sabia que con esa pregunta estaba escogiendo entre James y Sirius; si hacia caso a su mejor amigo, nunca se perdonaría que le pasara algo a James, no podía ignorar lo que le dictaba su corazón, aún lo queria con enormes fuerzas y se preocupaba por él mas que nadie,... por otra parte, irse con James era como olvidarse de Sirius, no hacerle caso a sus palabras e ignorar su cariño y preocupación que sentía por ella... él no contesto, giró sobre sus talones encaminándose a su habitación... Lily comprendió que esta vez no contaba con su amigo... ¿seria solo esa vez o siempre?  
  
Unas tímidas lagrimas se asomaron sobre los ojos esmeraldas, retrocedió unos pasos y chocó con el cuerpo de James, salió de la torre con él por delante, no se detuvo ante el interrogatorio de la Señora Gorda... Bajaban las escaleras cuando se topo con el Sr. Filch y su tenebrosa gata, la Sra. Norris, hacían su ronda de media noche como todos los días, vigilando que ningún alumno estuviera por ahí, escabulléndose entre las sombras...  
  
---¡Vaya, vaya! Si eres tú Evans... ¿y que traes aquí? ¡¿Potter?!  
  
---Si me deja pasar...  
  
---¿A dónde lo llevas? ¿Qué le has hecho? ¿eh? --- sus palabras parecían tratar de inculpar de algún crimen a Lily  
  
---A la enfermería ¿lógico no?--- Lily se abrió paso con algo de miedo, siempre había acatado las reglas por más simples que fueran... y estar fuera de la torre de Gryffindor a esas horas, en pijama y con alguien desmayado en frente, era bastante malo para ella...  
  
---Tranquila cariñito... --- Filch cargó a su gata que comenzaba a maullar y ronronear en su pierna--- descubriremos que traían entre manos esos dos muchachos... ya sabes como es Potter, siempre causando problemas, y estoy seguro que esta no fue la excepción... vamos... --- ambos continuaron caminando sin seguirlos, lo cual alegro a Lily...  
  
Al llegar a la enfermería, la Sra. Pomfrey despertó algo extrañada, nadie llegaba a esa horas para pedir servicios...  
  
---¡Dios mío! ¡Potter! ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
---No lo sé, bueno, solo sé que tuvo una pelea....  
  
---Bueno, pero no es tan grave como para traerlo  
  
---¡No! Estaba desmayado cuando lo encontré y tenia un color amarillento en el rostro ¡Nadie que yo sepa, se pone así por pelearse!  
  
--- Esta bien... rápido, en la camilla--- Lily dirigió su varita a la cama y el cuerpo de James descendió suavemente en la superficie, ella acerco un banquillo y lo colocó junto al chico  
  
---¿Puedo quedarme?  
  
---Eh... esta bien...--- Lily tomo una de las manos de James entre las suyas, y recostó su cabeza sobre él, la Sra. Pomfrey le acercó una bata blanca al verla simplemente con el camisón... la lluvia había enfriado el castillo y la humedad del agua se podía respirar en el lugar  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
La luz que atravesaba los enormes ventanales de las paredes clareaban poco a poco el lugar, cuando los rayos de sol le dieron en la cara, abrió lentamente los ojos, sentía los párpados pesados como si hubiera dormido demasiado, se incorporó lentamente pero sintió un ligero peso que se recargaba sobre sus rodillas y piernas...  
  
Lily, aunque no era la mejor posición y estaba algo incomoda, permaneció dormida... cuando sintió un ligero movimiento, separó los párpados...  
  
---¡James!--- la chica sintió alivio al ver recuperado a su novio (¿seguía siéndolo?)  
  
---Lily ¿qué..? ¡ahhh!--- se llevo la mano hacia el labio inferior donde la herida se había abierto nuevamente al hablar--- ¿qué pasó?  
  
---Espera... --- tomó un poco de bálsamo de color azul--- ¡No te muevas!--- James había intentado evitar que Lily lo pusiera sobre la herida pero al contacto sintió una frescura y desapareció el ardor--- Me despertó su pelea y fui a ver que pasaba... cuando llegue estabas desmayado y te traje para acá  
  
--- ¿Te quedaste aquí... toda la noche? ¿Conmigo? --- James pensó que ya todo estaba resuelto, aproximo su mano a la de ella, apreció la tibieza y suavidad de su piel y se sintió tranquilo....  
  
--- Sí James... --- le arrebató su mano mientras se levantaba y se alejaba de él, en aquel momento su comportamiento se volvió frió al igual que su mirada, --- pero ya estas mejor así que me voy--- pero su corazón seguía latiendo fuertemente por ese chico de cabello alborotado, por dentro se estaba desmoronando de dolor ya que nunca había pensado en tener que portarse de esa manera, y menos con la persona que más amaba en el planeta  
  
---Lily... ¡espera!--- pero era tarde, ella había salido corriendo de la enfermería, y el no podía hacer nada... hasta el momento  
  
Ella se quedo llorando a medio camino, se recargo en una de la paredes del corredor ¿qué haría con su vida? Ya se había peleado con Sirius, definitivamente tenia que arregla las cosas con él, no podía dejarlas como estaban... realmente sentía algo muy fuerte por él y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo... pero... ¿James? Lo queria demasiado, lo podría perdonar... pero si lo hacia, seria como tropezar una vez más con la misma piedra y él volvería a cometer el mismo error ¿por que ese cambio tan repentino en su actitud? Recordó como era el chico de antes, buscó entre sus recuerdos e hizo memoria de como habían comenzado las cosas...  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Flash back   
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Un viejo auto verde oscuro se estaciono cerca de la estación de King Cross... Una linda y pequeña pelirroja salió apresurada de él dirigiéndose al portaequipaje, traía un suéter blanco, vaqueros azules y tenis del mismo color... en la mano cargaba una jaula donde una pequeña lechuza color miel dormía placidamente...  
  
---¡Papá! ¡Apúrate o llegaré tarde!  
  
---Tranquila ... estas a tiempo  
  
---¿Por qué debemos acompañarla hasta acá?--- decía quejándose una niña de 13 años, cabello castaño oscuro que apenas le cubría las orejas, mas flaca que un esqueleto, vestía un vestido floreado color púrpura y unos sucios zapatos blancos. Mientras hablaba miraba a su hermana como bicho raro y despreciativamente  
  
---¡Por que es tu hermana! ¡¡Por eso Petunia!!--- su padre que cargaba las maletas y les llevaba la delantera no vio cuando ésta sacaba la lengua a su hermana menor Lily.  
  
Continuaron caminando, mientras buscaban el andén 9 y ¾... el cual le parecía imposible que existiera... el tiempo avanzaba y Lily aun no había subido al tren... eran las 10: 55  
  
---Cariño... creo que mejor pedimos información a...  
  
---¡¡No papá!! --- Lily parecía "algo" desesperada, y esto aumentaba gracias a las caras de fastidio que se cargaba su hermana--- Me refiero que esta gente no debe saber donde esta el anden para los que vamos a Hogwarts  
  
---Mmm... tienes razón... y...¿ si le preguntas a él? --- su padre apunto a un chico que al parecer tenia la misma edad que Lily, empujaba un carrito que traía dos enormes baúles (como ella) y sobre de ellos una jaula con una enorme lechuza blanca, detrás de él venía una pareja, los tres parecían muy apresurados... Lily dio unos pasos hacia donde ellos iba y escucho claramente  
  
--- ¡Vamos James! Llegarás tarde... ---decía el señor--- Y todo por que te quedaste dormido... esperemos que el tren no te deje  
  
---Tranquilo papá... vamos con buen tiempo--- contesto alegremente un chico medio alto, tez blanca, cabello negro y alborotado, mirada pícara, venia vestido con unos pantalones holgados y una playera verde  
  
---¡¿Buen tiempo?! Te quedan cinco minutos... si no llegas, ¡olvídate de tu lugar en Hogwarts!  
  
---Mamá, no es para exagerar...--- Lily se encamino lo mas rápido que pudo hasta ellos  
  
---¿Disculpen? ¿Ustedes se dirigen al anden 9 y ¾?  
  
---Claro pequeña, veo que tu también--- el tal James se refirió al ver como llegaba su padre y su hermana por detrás empujando el carrito de Lily, sin embargo el comentario de "pequeña" le molesto un poco a ésta  
  
--- ¿Y donde esta?--- pregunto esta vez hacia sus padres  
  
---¿Ves aquel muro que divide la plataforma 9 de la 10? --- Lily asintió al observarla--- ¡Es ahí!--- contesto amablemente la señora  
  
---Pero ¡vamos! ¿No querrán llegar tarde verdad?--- Finalizo el padre del chico  
  
Los padres de James explicaron a Lily como debía entrar... al llegar frente al Expreso de Hogwarts, un enorme y reluciente tren negro, mas de una decena de vagones se enfilaban detrás de la gran maquina... la torrecilla de la caldera arrojaba un humo grisáceo y ciertas partículas que al parecer era hollín... Lily quedo fascinada, miro un enorme reloj que había sobre una pared 10:58... entro al tren, vio como chicos y chicas de todas las edades posibles (11-17) se movían de lado a lado, había bullicios por doquier.  
  
Inspeccionó cada uno de los compartimientos hasta que encontró una vació, se adentro, acomodó sus cosas y espero que el tren iniciara su marcha... se asomo por la ventana esperando ver a su padre, pero el se retiraba en ese segundo ya que la remilgosa de su hermana era insoportable cuando se lo proponía (o sea siempre)... sintió algo de tristeza, su madre hubiera impuesto su voluntad y hubiera obligado a su hermana a permanecer ahí hasta que dejara de ver el tren... pero ella no estaba ahí... se enderezó cuando vio como la puerta de su compartimiento se abría...  
  
---¡Mira! Si eres tú pequeña... --- la persona que se hallaba en el marco de la puerta era nada mas y nada menos que el supuesto James --- ¿Puedo?  
  
---Claro--- respondió de mala gana  
  
---Es que el tren ya se lleno pequeña así que...  
  
---Mi nombre no es pequeña--- exclamo firmemente Lily  
  
---¿Perdón?  
  
--- Que si me puedes hacer el favor de dejar de llamarme así...  
  
---Oh... lo siento no era mi intención... me llamó James... James Potter--- el chico le extendió la mano y ella hizo lo mismo  
  
---Lily Evans  
  
Ambos comenzaron a platicar, no muy entretenidamente, pero hacían el esfuerzo... hasta que llegó el carrito de los dulces  
  
---¡Perfecto! Me da uno de estos y otros de aquellos y...--- James seguía señalando dulces de todo tipo y Lily solo miraba, no podía creer que fuera a comer tanto aquel delgado chico--- Lily ¿quieres algo?  
  
---Mmm... no traigo dinero, deje todo en el fondo de mi baúl, seria un lió sacarlo...  
  
---Ah, no te preocupes, tu solo pide--- metió la mano a su bolsillo sacando varios galeones, sickles y knuts  
  
---Esta bien... quisiera un chocolate --- Lily no sabia mucho sobre el mundo mágico, toda su familia, por lo que sabia, eran muggles... sin embargo, al saber que iría a Hogwarts, trató de informarse lo más que pudo sobre ese nuevo mundo...  
  
---Aquí tienes--- James le colocó varias cajas de ranas de chocolate sobre las piernas, cuando termino con las compras... Lily abrió el paquete  
  
---¡Ahhhh!--- la rana saltó inmediatamente al suelo provocándole un pequeño susto, nunca había visto un chocolate vivo  
  
---Tranquila, solo tienes que hacer el hechizo--- James sacó su varita y con un movimiento de muñeca transformo la rana en un pedazo sólido de chocolate  
  
---Eh... gracias... y que tanto tienes ahí?  
  
---Unos paquetes de grageas Bertie Botts de todos los sabores, meigas fritas, paletas levitadotas, empanadas de crema y lombrigomas  
  
---¿Y esas que hacen?  
  
---Pues... su mueven...--- explicaba mientras sostenía una por un extremo, esta se retorcía sin ningún problema, como una verdadera lombriz--- mientras te las comes e incluso ya que están en tu estomago se siguen agitando ¡se siente genial! Oye... ¿tus padres son muggles? --- preguntaba al momento que abría unas grageas  
  
---¿Por que lo dices?--- ella se puso algo cabizbaja  
  
--- Por que no sabes nada de esto... no me refiero a que seas una tonta, si no que ¿no conocías nada del mundo mágico?  
  
---No, no sé mucho... mis padres y mi hermana son muggles...  
  
---Lily...--- la chica alzó la mirada ...  
  
---¡¡Ahhhh!!--- James había asustado a Lily al ponerse varias lombrigomas en las fosas nasales, orejas y boca... y como se movían le había asustado más, el chico soltó estruendosas carcajadas al ver la cara de horror que había puesto ella --- ¡¡James!! ¡Eres un tonto!--- le dio un leve empujón, después ella también comenzó a reír... pero algo interrumpió las risas: un chico de cabello oscuro, ojos ambarinos que vestía la túnica del colegio había sido empujado sobre la puerta haciendo que esta se abriera y que cayera dentro del compartimiento, donde lo veían Lily y James  
  
---Hola... ¿esas son lombrigomas? Saben muy bien  
  
---Ah... sí--- James le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, una vez que lo había echo un chico alto y rubio, ojos azules entró violentamente cogiendo al otro por la túnica y alzándolo unos centímetros  
  
---Más te vale que te dejes de jueguitos Black...--- lo dejó caer nuevamente y salió ondeando su capa negra, acto seguido dos tipos grandulones lanzaron ropa y una maleta hacia él chico del suelo, se alejaron mientras reían macabramente  
  
--Esos estúpidos de Crabbe y Goyle  
  
---¿Estas bien?--- pregunto Lily cuando se agachaba junto a él  
  
---¡Que lindos ojos!--- el chico la había mirado directamente a estos apreciando el hermoso color esmeralda de sus pupilas  
  
---Ea!! Lily... --- menciono en tono pícaro y algo burlón el otro  
  
---James --- ella le regreso un vistazo duro  
  
---Sí, estoy bien, gracias... siento mucho haber entrado así sin ser invitado--- se levanto y se sacudió el escaso polvo de la túnica  
  
---No hay problema Black...  
  
---Sirius ...¿Y tu eres?  
  
---Potter o... James--- le extendió la mano a manera de saludo y refiriéndose a su nueva amiga--- y ella es Evans  
  
---Lily Evans... mucho gusto--- saludó a Sirius, ella extendió su mano, creía que la estrecharía con la de Black pero el la dirigió hacia su boca dándole un suave beso sobre la mano... ella simplemente se sonrojo esperando que la soltara...  
  
--- ¿Creen que me pudiera quedar aquí con ustedes? El estúpido de Malfoy y sus gordinflones de Crabbe y Goyle me sacaron de mi compartimiento  
  
---¡Claro!--- Lily colocó una suave sonrisa, aunque también parecía forzada, al ver a Sirius  
  
Así continuo el camino, entre risas principalmente, hasta que llegaron a Hogwarts...  
  
Entraron temblorosos al castillo, vieron como unos cuantos alumnos de otros cursos se dirigían finalmente al Gran Comedor... ante ellos apareció la Profesora McGonagall, una bruja joven, de pómulos salientes y cabello castaño recogido en un chongo, su túnica de color verde oscuro hacia juego con el sobrero puntiagudo del mismo tono...  
  
---Buenas noches, en unos momentos más pasaran al Gran Comedor par realizar la selección... la casa asignada será su hogar durante los siete años que les restan de estudios... así que ¡caminando! --- Minerva entro a la enorme sala hasta que los rezagados de primero lo hicieron... todos miraban expectantes a los jóvenes brujos, muchachos de entre 12 y 17 años se encontraban sentados a lo largo de las cuatro largas mesas que había en el lugar, cada una pertenecía a una de las cuatro casas existentes en Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin...  
  
La joven maestra se adentro a una puerta detrás de la mesa de los profesores y saco un taburete junto a un viejo, sucio y remendado sombrero, todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada a éste, esperando algo... entonces ¡La canción comenzó! EL sombrero seleccionador, como todos los años, se encontraba cantando una rítmica tonadilla, los de primero, algunos sonrientes, otros incrédulos de ver un sombrero cantar, entre otras cosas; esperaban impacientes la hora de la selección... la canción duro unos cuantos minutos, finalizado esto... la Profesora de Trasformaciones hablo nuevamente ante toda la sala:  
  
---Por favor, cuando diga su nombre, pasen al frente y siéntense en el taburete, cuando tengan su casa asignada pasen a sentarse con sus compañeros para iniciar el banquete--- se aclaro la garganta antes de comenzar, saco un largo pergamino y comenzó a llamar por orden alfabético a los niños... al llegar a la B...  
  
---¡Black, Sirius!--- el joven se hizo espacio entre la multitud, y camino decidido al frente... se sentó, el sombrero le susurró unas cuantas palabras, pasados unos cuantos segundos, por toda la sala se escuchó: ¡¡¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!!!!. Una de las mesas estalló en vitoreo y gritos. Un Sirius sonriente y feliz se dirigió a ésta y se sentó orgulloso de ser parte de la casa de los leones... Siguieron pasando los alumnos...  
  
---¡Evans, Lilian!--- la pelirroja, que estaba al frente del grupo de primero, dio unos cuantos pasos temblorosos al banquillo, sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza, se llevo una mano al pecho, como si tratara de evitar que se le fuera a salir... antes de colocarse sobre el asiento respiro hondamente mientras se agarraba las manos sudorosas... cuando la maestro hubo colocado el sombrero sobre su cabeza, las palabras que escucho eran casi parte de sus pensamientos, en un tono casi inaudible  
  
---Vaya, vaya... mmm... veo que tenemos otra Evans, una mas que pasa por este colegio... ---esto le extraño a Lily, ya que por lo que ella sabia, ella era la única bruja en su familia--- Sin embargo, no sé porque hay estos pensamientos en ti, esto no es tan malo como tu crees, no hagas caso a lo que dicen de tí... lo que importa eres tú, tu esencia, tus ideas, tu personalidad, tus sentimientos... ya lo veras, aprenderás cosas inimaginables --- Lily escuchaba atentamente, no perdía detalle de las palabras... aún se sacudía lentamente--- ¿Tienes miedo? No deberías... --- ella miraba nerviosamente el enorme salón en espera de una respuesta por parte del sombrero... su mirada se poso en la mesa donde estaba Sirius, el chico le sonrió ampliamente, Lily percibió un tibio calor por todo su cuerpo... siguió mirando a su alrededor, vio a James en espera de su turno... al igual, la miró dulcemente haciéndola sentir un poco más aliviada--- ¿Lo ves? Este es tu mundo, habrá gente muy importante para ti y tu futuro... solo espera, pronto te sentirás mejor  
  
---¿Pero... pero en donde...?  
  
---No impacientes... creo que el mejor lugar es junto a ellos...¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!!  
  
No comprendió muy bien las ultimas palabras sin embargo, la confusión que nublaba toda su cabeza se había disipado, sintió una gran tranquilidad y ni siquiera ella sabia bien por que ese sentimiento... se apresuro a sentarse a lado de Sirius, ahora... solo esperaban por James... Después de un gran número de alumnos llegó el turno del chico  
  
---¡Potter, James!--- camino con paso firme, se sentó en le taburete, permaneció más tiempo a comparación de Lily y Sirius... los presentes miraban al frente, atentos ante cualquier palabra del sombrero, pero no había persona más inquieta y nerviosa que la misma Lily ¿por qué? James le había caído muy bien, la primera persona que conocía dentro de la escuela y del mundo mágico, y después de todo no le había parecido tan mal... le parecía un chavo sincero, buena onda y un muy buen amigo (aja! Solo eso?) Deseaba fervientemente que ese chico permaneciera junto a ella.--- ¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!!  
  
James camino junto a sus compañeros de casa, que aplaudían con gran energía, cuando vio a unas guapas chicas de tercer curso, les lanzo una mirada de galán... ellas simplemente soltaron unas risitas nerviosas mientras le hacían un lugar frente a Sirius y Lily. Así continuaron hasta el ultimo alumno... Unos cuantos bullicios se hicieron presentes, pero se disiparon al ver al directo de la escuela: vestía una túnica color azul marino, unas gafas de media luna resbalaban milimétricamente sobre una puntiaguda nariz, cabello y barba blanca caían sobre su espalda y su pecho. Estaba sentado justo en el centro de la mesa de profesores, a su izquierda, sentada y con mirada seria, estaba la profesora de Transformaciones, Minerva McGonagall. Había otros profesores, la enfermera y el guardabosques del colegio.  
  
---Buenas noches y bienvenidos jóvenes a un año más de estudios en este, el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, sin más preámbulos, estoy seguro que la mayoría de ustedes se encuentra hambriento, así que daremos inicio al banquete... posteriormente daré unos avisos a los nuevos alumnos... así que ¡Buen Provecho!  
  
Al instante, bandejas de plata repletas de deliciosa comida aparecieron ante sus ojos... sopas, pastas, pudines, pasteles; pollo y carne, ensaladas y postres había por doquier... comenzaron a comer muy animadamente... James y Sirius se peleaban por el puré mientras que Lily hacia una nueva amiga... Cabello color caoba, rizado y debajo de los hombros, ojos color gris y tez apiñonada, una chica animosa, sociable y abierta era en ese entonces... ambas sentadas a la izquierda de Sirius y enfrente de James...  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Flash back   
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
--- ¿Lily?  
  
---¡Ahhhh!--- estaban tan metida en sus recuerdos que no había visto llegar a Jean, lo cual la había tomado por sorpresa  
  
---Tranquila, soy yo... ¿dónde estabas? ¿dónde te habías metido?  
  
---Yo... --- su voz temblaba y ella parecía algo desorientada  
  
---Ven, vamos al cuarto ---sugirió al verla aún en pijama, tan nerviosa y con los ojos enrojecidos  
  
---¡No Jean!  
  
---Lily...  
  
---¡¡Ya no quiero recordar!! --- Lily se desplomó sobre el mármol gris del suelo y con las manos sobre el rostro mojado, su amiga que la cogía por los brazos, se hincó junto a ella  
  
---No lo tiene que hacer... ---dijo Jean en tono suave y reconfortante, la abrazó fuertemente al mismo tiempo que Lily le daba rienda suelta a las lagrimas y al dolor... verdaderamente se sentía mal  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
HELLOOOOO!!!  
  
Wueno... he aquí el 7° chaps... en lo particular me gusto mucho por los FLASHBACKS que le metí y por la pelea!!! ( aclaración, no soy sanguinaria ni violenta o derivados vale??)  
  
Lo único que no me pareció fue que Lily siga así, derramando sus preciadas lagrimas por el idiota de James (¡Estoy grave! Me quejo por algo que YO quise poner así... je je) Pero pronto se dará cuenta de que no vale la pena estar así por él y deja de lado el llanto ¡GENIAL! Se hará una chica fuerte y vera nuevos horizontes (que jalado se oye eso no?)  
  
Ahora por favor les ruego que dejen reviews....últimamente me he puesto medio triste por ello T.T ¡¡Es que uno se esfuerza y pone todo de si mismo para que la gente le guste... pero ni siquiera le dan su opinión ni nada!! Eso esta MUY mal... ojala y pronto tengo muchos mushos muxos reviews de su parte...  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ahora si, vienen los agradecimientos  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
SARA-GINNY: Que bueno que te han gustado los chaps!! Me da mucho gusto ya que para eso me esfuerzo muchísimo. Lo del chico de ropa rasgada ¡tendrás que esperar hasta el sig. chap para saber que onda! Por lo de los reviews... ¡Que mas podía hacer! La historia es de las mejores que he leído y si la recomiendo es por lo mismo...  
  
PATRYSK: Sorry!! Si no hago los chaps mas largos es por que solo para lo que me da la imaginación ¬¬ Espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como a mi por que lo digo nuevamente, me esfuerzo muxo y pongo todo lo que hay dentro de mi en estas historias... ojala ay los lectores respondan con reviews... por que con eso se alimenta el escritor de las opiniones o no???  
  
Mejor me dejo de jaladas y me despido BAYO!!!!!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Siguiente punto... RECOMENDACIONES!!!!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
En esta ocasión tengo dos nuevas, las dos son muy buenas así que por favor no dejen de visitarlas, leerlas y dejarles reviews...  
  
UN MUNDO AL REVES... En este momento esta en mi cuenta, pero la escribo junto con mi hermanita nita ita ta a, Miss Potter  
  
Es de humor, se trata de Harry un extraño hechizo que le cambia TODO su mundo poniéndolo de cabeza.... si quieren pasar un buen rato, les aseguro que se reirán MUCHÍSIMO... Y por favor no olviden los reviews!!! (Aclaración: pronto este fic estará en otra cuenta aproximadamente un dos semanas, estará a nombre de MISS POTTER Y MISS DIGGORY vale? Para que la sigan ahí)  
  
La segundo pero igual de G-E-N-I-A-L... se llama "PODRIA CONTARTE MILES DE HISTORIAS" Esta escrita por una chava chilena, CoNnY-B  
  
Se trata de un Ron/Hermione pero a los 20 años, que si se siguen queriendo o no, que si están dispuestos a cambiar las cosas... esta EXCELENTE, los hará llorar (snif snif!!!) Ya esta terminada, esta cortita (9 chaps) y es muy rápida de leer ¡¡así qué por favor échenle un ojito que les encantara.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
ADELANTOS....  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Y para que le sigan mi fic... he aquí una probadita del chap 8...  
  
Sirius soltó un suspiro mientras quitaba unos mechones rojizos  
de su frente... no resistió más los carnosos y dulces labios ni el suave  
aroma proveniente de su piel y sin pensarlo dos veces unió sus labios con  
los de Lily  
  
¡¡¡¿QUE TAL?!!! El asunto se pone cada vez mejor... También se sabrá quien es ese misterioso personaje que llego en chap 6 y aparecerá Narcisa Black, aunque no precisamente como se la imaginan...  
  
Por ultimo (para dejarlos de molestar) ¡¡¡ALGUIEN ME PUEDE DECIR COMO DEMONIOS PONGO NEGRITAS, CURSIVAS Y DEJAR LOS ESPACIOS QUE QUIERO!!! Me estoy quebrando la cabeza con eso... Agradecería mucho la ayuda que me den...  
  
Y por fin me callare.... BAYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MISS Diggory KRUM 


	8. Dilemas y un beso

8. Dilemas... y un beso

La levanto suavemente, la sostuvo por un brazo pero al iniciar la caminata rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor, Lily no aguanto más y cayó desmayada

---¡¡Lily!! ¡Ay Dios mío! ¿qué hago? ¿que hago?--- para su suerte, en ese instante pasaba su hermano... ---¡Darren!

---¿Qué?¿Qué paso? ¡Lily!--- al igual que Jean, él se puso inmediatamente nervioso al verla en ese estado

---¡Por favor! Ayúdame a llevarla hasta su habitación--- el muchacho fornido, tomo a la delgada chica entre sus brazos y con paso apresurado llegaron junto al retrato de la señora gorda

---¿Pero que le paso a esta chiquilla?

--- _Maleficarum_, ¡rápido!--- Jean estaba llena de angustia

---¡Ya voy, ya voy!--- Finalizó la señora gorda, al entrar, Darren la coloco sobre un sofá suavemente

---¿Pero que tiene? Jean, ¿qué paso?--- su tono de voz exigía una respuesta, aunque no eran los grandes amigos, él le tenia un gran aprecio a la pelirroja

---¡No lo sé! La encontré completamente desecha en el pasillo, nos dirigíamos para acá y en eso... se desmayo

---Deberíamos llevarla a la enfermería ¿no crees?

---Eh... no, creo que solo se tiene que reponer del desmayo, no creo que sea algo serio

---Esta bien... ¿te quedas con ella?

---Sí, hasta que ya este mejor...

---Ok, me voy a buscar a James o Sirius para avisarles... ---Darren desapareció tras salir por el retrato y aun con algo de nerviosismo.

Atravesó rápidamente los pasillos y bajó hasta el Gran Comedor, buscó entre los estudiantes a Sirius hasta que lo encontró sentado solo, con unos rollos de papel al lado y un plato entero de huevo con tocino... traía una no muy buena cara... llegó corriendo hasta el chico

---¡Sirius! Que bueno que te encuentro... --- tomo aire y trató de dejar de jadear

---Mmm... para que soy malo?

---¿Qué?

--- Que para que soy malo o para que soy muy malo, con eso de que todo me ha salido mal hasta el momento... ---Darren no entendió muy bien, pero prefirió darle por su lado...

---Le pasó algo a Lily

---¡¿QUÉ?!--- Sirius se sobresaltó, tirando su jugo de calabaza sobre los pergaminos

---Ella, esta muy mal... la encontramos Jean y yo desmayada...

---¿Dónde esta ella? ¿Está bien?

---Sí, ella estará bien, se encuentra con Jean en la torre--- Sirius parecía dispuesto a salir con su amiga... pero algo pareció cambiar en su interior... su facción en el rostro cambio repentinamente, parecía despreocupado.... al menos eso trataba...--- ¿Sirius?

---¿SI?--- el chico cogió el tenedor y comenzó a revolver con él su desayuno

---¿Qué haces? ¿Pensé que eras el mejor amigo de Lily? ¿Creí que te preocuparía?

---¿Para que hacerlo si ella no lo hace por mí? Yo no le importo

---Perdóname pero en eso si te equivocas... y no se que problema traigas con ella, pero si fueras un verdadero amigo, estarías a lado de ella sin importarte nada... estoy seguro que alguien más sí querrá estar con ella...--- Sirius se dio cuenta de que su amigo tenia razón... pero lo de la noche anterior le había causado una herida profunda, nunca creyó que Lily actuara de esa manera

---Mira Darren...--- pero antes de que siguiera, éste lo interrumpi

---¿Dónde está James?

---¡¿Acaso todo el mundo solo se preocupa por él?! ¡¡NO ME IMPORTA DONDE ESTE!! Y si esta muerto ¡genial! ¡Mejor por mí! ¡Ojala y se esté pudriendo en el infierno!--- completamente furioso, con los ojos enrojecidos tanto por enojo como por dolor, tambaleándose y sin poder contenerse por un segundo más, Sirius salió cogiendo los trozos de papel y empujando a Darren

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

---¿Qué... que pasó?--- se incorporo

---¡Ay Lily! Me diste un sustote... ---Jean caminaba, como gato enjaulado, de lado a lado por toda la habitación, hasta que en aquel momento que despertaba su mejor amiga, se acercó junto a una taza de té... Lily lo tomo en seguida y sin importarle su contenido, lo bebió... tenia la garganta completamente seca, los ojos hinchados, la cabeza le zumbaba terriblemente, su visión era algo borrosa, sentía unos mareos que hicieron que se recostara nuevamente.

---Jean... no recuerdo mucho... solo se que lo ultimo que vi fue... fue a James

---Te desmayaste... Darren me ayudo a traerte hasta acá...cuando te dejó aquí... empezaste a delirar, dijiste algo sobre James y Sirius pero no eras nada coherente--- Jean sonrió débilmente, al igual que su amiga. Lily, por su parte, trato de hacer memoria sobre lo que acababa de decir su amiga... pero no encontró nada...--- Lily.... ¿qué paso? ¿por que estabas tan triste... tan deprimida?

---Ay Jean... eres la única que me entiende en todo este asunto ¿qué haría sin ti?--- unas delgadas lagrimas corrieron sobre la pálida piel mientras caminaban hacia su habitación

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Caminaba dando pasos duros y firmes, dentro de él se contenía todo el enojo y la furia que sentía en aquellos instantes en contra de sus dos mejores amigos... no entendía nada de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, eran confusos los tantos fragmentos de recuerdos, de conversaciones, imágenes de sus amigos se alternaban ante sus ojos... se detuvo en secó a mitad del pasillo, pasó un grupo bulliciosos de chicas de 3° de Ravenclaw seguido de unos chicos de Hufflepuff con escobas en las manos, supuso que eran el equipo de Quidditch... al parecer el mundo seguía normal, nadie notaba lo que le pasaba... ¿acaso el loco era él?¿él era el que había cambiado en su actitud? Seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando percibió unas manos tibias sobre sus ojos... ¡Lily! Pensó al instante, regularmente era la única que hacia eso... pero su olfato descubrió la verdad, ese suave y particular aroma a cítricos solo pertenecía a alguien

---¿Quién te quiere?---preguntó una voz femenina con cierto tono meloso

---¡¡Cis!!

---Hola primo!!! ¿qué milagro que no estas con James o Lily?--- una chica de unos 16 años, de cabello dorado, largo y lacio, ojos azul turquesa, de su misma estatura, tenia un cálido color sobre sus mejillas...

---No me hables de ellos ¿quieres?--- pronuncio con algo de fastidio--- y tu también ¿dónde dejaste a tu noviecito eh? Con eso de que prácticamente te ha negado volver a dirigirme la palabra o aparentar que eres mi prima

---Oye! Eso no es cierto, Lucius no haría eso, y si lo hiciera no le haría caso...

---¡Sí claro Narcisa! --- comenzó su andanza por los pasillos cabizbajo, pero alzo su rostro para dirigirse a ella--- Pero agradezco que estés aquí, necesitaba de alguien en este momento

---¿Qué paso? De seguro, te peleaste de nuevo con James, ¡como si no lo hicieran nunca!

---Si... y no, si me peleé con él, pero esta vez fue mucho peor, y también estoy enojado con Lily

---A ver ¿Qué dijiste?--- ella se detuvo y tomo por un brazo a Sirius, como si acabara de oír una noticia fatal, y se aferró a el con fuerza--- ¡¿Con Lily?!

---Sí, aunque no lo creas... --- Sirius continua caminando mirando sus zapatos

---Pero eso es como... como... ¡algo imposible! Y... ¿se puede saber por que motivo?

---¿Adivina?--- ella se disponía a nombrar a cierto chico guapo, alto, algo fornido, de cabello negro y alborotado, capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, etc... cuando Sirius termino por ella--- Sí, James...

---Pero... ¡no me dejes así con la intriga! Vamos, vayamos a los terrenos mientras me cuentas

Continuaron caminando esa mañana de cielo aperlado, el sol parecía esconderse en el este entre unas algodonadas nubes, a ratos salía y calentaba lo superficie la suficiente como para volverse a ocultar... Sirius platicaba todo lo ocurrido desde la tarde del día anterior hasta el momento en que había salido echo una furia del Gran Comedor a causa de Darren...

---¡Oh! Ahora entiendo...

---¿Crees que reaccione bien?--- Sirius había estado planteándose esa pregunta desde que había abierto los ojos

---Pues... creo que exageraste un poco--- Narcisa corrigió rápidamente al ver la cara de decepción que se había cargado su primo--- aunque yo hubiera hecho algo parecido

---¡Ay! Ya no sé que hacer...

---¿Y esos pergaminos?--- la chica se refería a unos arrugados cachos de papel que Sirius tenia entre las manos

---Ah... pensaba mandarle una carta a Lily... o James...

---No Sirius, debes enfrentar las cosas de frente, no puedes huir de tus problemas y esconderte detrás de unos pergaminos... todavía si estuvieran limpios--- la chica tomo uno que estaba con manchas de jugo y algo de grasa--- en fin, eso no es lo importante, ¡tienes que hablar cara a cara con ambos!--- tal discurso había motivado a cualquiera, pero Sirius necesitaba más que eso en esos momentos...

--- Tienes razón... ¡iré a hablar con ellos!

---¡NO!--- qué rápido cambiaba de opinión, al menos eso pensó Sirius--- primero tienes que tranquilizarte... estoy segura que si vas a "hablar" vas a terminar peleándote nuevamente, no me puedes negar que aún estas enojado o sí?--- su primo asintió--- mejor, vete a tu cuarto a descansar y mañana antes del desayuno o antes de las clases hablas con ellos

---OK, gracias Narcisa... ---Sirius la abrazó suavemente

---No hay de que primito --- mientras él se encaminaba hacia el castillo, diviso a su prima caminando hacia unas chicas de su misma casa y curso, éstas lo veían con cara de bicho raro... ¡natural! Eran todas de Slytherin... Aun así agradeció que Narcisa estuviera ahí para escucharlo... un nuevo recuerdo llego a su mente... uno que había permanecido escondido en su memoria desde hace 5 años...

**Flash back**

Aún no iniciaba la banquete de bienvenida... faltaban mas de la mitad de los alumnos de primero, todos aguardaban para la selección... él estaba completamente feliz, había quedado en Gryffindor y tenia una perfecta vista... frente a él, a unos cuantos metros, una linda y tímida pelirroja se enjuagaba en sudor las manos, realmente parecía impaciente por su turno, ¿o eran nervios? ¡No importaba! Ese tono colorado en sus mejillas y esas radiantes esmeraldas en sus pupilas la hacían lucir muy linda... sin embargo, repentinamente algo se cruzo entre el panorama y sus ojos...

---¿Quién eres? ¡Déjame!

---Pero dime algo antes... ¿quién te quiere?--- Sirius se sobre saltó al oír esto, al ver a la chica la abrazó fuertemente

---¡¡CIS!! ¿Pensé que no estarías aquí?

---Tranquilo Sirius... me vas ahogar--- una vez que la soltó continuaron hablando en voz baja... los chicos de la mesa de Griffindor los habían callado ya que no era usual hacer tanto ruido a mitad de la selección--- Y respondiendo a tu pregunta... ¡¿Cómo crees que no iba a estar?!

---Bueno... con eso de que a tus papás les dio por las artes... tu sabes... al igual que a tu hermana Bellatrix... no te vi en todas las vacaciones, pensé que si habían logrado convencerte...

---Sí, tienes razón... desde el año pasado mis padres queria mandarme a la otra escuela, Persa... persi.... ¡algo así! Pero el caso es que logre convencerlos después de rogarle todas las vacaciones... pero por lo visto no le dijeron a nadie que si había venido a Hogwarts, realmente les parece algo nefasto esta escuela--- estas ultimas palabras las menciono algo decepcionada

---Supongo que estas en segundo curso o no?

---¡Que inteligente eres primito!--- contesto con sarcasmo, Sirius solo sonrió débilmente

---Y donde ...¿en que casa estas?

---Antes que nada... ¿Cómo es que apenas llegas a Hogwarts y ya le echaste el ojo a esa chica?-

--se refería a Lily, al menos eso creyó él...

---Eh... bueno... es que yo... --- dijo al tiempo que se sonrojaba por las mejillas

---Tranquilo, te conozco---rió por debajo, al mismo tiempo que le echaba una mirada inspectora a la pelirroja--- Mmmm... no tienes mal gusto primito, es linda... en fin, estoy en Slytherin--- Sirius palideció ligeramente, no podía creer que su prima estuviera en esa casa, siempre la había odiado y la parecía que solo los peores magos acababan ahí--- Sí, ya me imagino lo que estas pensando ¡¿Cómo Slytherin?! Yo hubiera dado lo que fuera por que me tocara en Gryffindor... pero en fin... nada se puede hacer

--- Cis, sabes bien lo que pienso de los de Slytherin--- la pequeña sonrisa que había en la chica se desvaneció segundo a segundo pero la recupero ante el siguiente comentario de su primo--- sin embargo siempre hay excepciones en todo... ¡Y esa eres tu!

**Flash back**

Siguió inmerso en recuerdos de camino a la torre de Gryffindor... ni él mismo sabia por que ese memoria había llegado a su cabeza, cuando todo lo que había pensado en todo el día tenía que ver con sus amigos, no le tomo más sentido y entro a través del retrato de la señora gorda... subió arrastrando los pies hasta los dormitorios, aun estaba distraído pero sus pies pisaron tierra cuando vio una persona hincada frente a la ultima cama adoselada, Sirius se sorprendió, no le pareció ninguno de sus amigos, ni siquiera alguien conocido... sacó su varita al momento que soltaba un grito... estaba listo para cualquier cosa, sabia bastante hechizos y maleficios... el chico hincado, se volvió hacia Sirius, lo miró fijamente y siguió en sus asuntos...

---¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

--- Tranquilo... no haré nada ilícito

---¡¿Ilícito?! No tengo idea de quien seas, estas en mi habitación hurgando el baúl de no se quien demonios ¿y dices que no estas haciendo nada malo?--- el chico se volvió nuevamente hacia Sirius y respondió de forma tajante

---Sí--- Sirius retrocedió unos pasos, rodeo la habitación hasta su cama, aun apuntando con la varita, hasta que pudo ocultarse detrás de ella... tomo aire, cuando se asomó nuevamente hacia la cama contigua no vio a nadie, solo alcanzó a escuchar como la puerta se cerraba... se levanto ágilmente y bajo los escalones de dos en dos... encontró al misterioso personaje encaminándose a la salida

---¡Espera! ¡Oye!

---¿Sí?--- esta vez, Sirius pudo verlo un poco mejor, en la habitación las cortinas estaba corridas y obstruían la entrada de los rayos solares... él nuevo chico era alto, de cabello color castaño claro y corto, unos grandes ojos color ámbar y era delgado con espalda ancha

---Eh... creo que empezamos mal --- se acercó hasta él y extendió la mano--- me llamo Sirius Black

---Remus Lupin --- la facción dura de su rostro desapareció dando lugar a una impecable y diminuta sonrisa blanca

---¿Vas en quinto?

---Sí, acabo de entrar...

---¡Ah! Es por eso que estabas en la habitación, serás nuestro compañero de cuarto ¡Genial!

---Supongo que sí...

---¿Pero...? ¿Por qué entras hasta ahora? Digo... si puedo preguntar...

---Eh... mi padre es amigo del director y... y le pidió de favor que me dejara ingresar al colegio, por unos problemas no podía quedarme con él... y aquí estoy!--- contesto Lupin no muy convencido de su respuesta

---Vaya... mmm... creo que no conoces aun el castillo o sí?

---No, pero no te preocupes... tengo la solución de ese problema--- Sirius, sin entender eso ultimo, continuo su pequeño interrogatorio--- Y... tienes hambre?

---Algo, me la pasé despierto toda la noche y sin probar bocado

---Que te parece si vamos a cenar... mientras tanto te explico que onda por estos rumbos vale?

---¡Claro! --- Remus, que llevaba un tintero de color verde limón y un largo pergamino en las manos, dejo sus cosas sobre una mesa de la sala común y alcanzo a su nuevo amigo en el pasillo... sin embargo, antes de que se cerrara la puerta detrás de ellos alcanzaron a oír una voz femenina...

---¡Esperen! ¡No cierren!--- Remus se volvió y alcanzó a ver a Jean, al verla sonrió ampliamente...---¡Gracias!---decía jadeando la chica debido a las prisas

---Hola!---saludó amablemente

---Eh... hola--- Jean se quedó boquiabierta, no había visto antes a ese muchacho de tan buen ver

---Ah... Remus ella es Jean McCabe --- agregó de mala gana Sirius, no le era muy placentero verla, ya que lo más seguro, era que ella estuviera de parte de Lily--- es de nuestro curso, vamos!

---Eh...¿no quisieras acompañarnos a cenar?---se apresuró a preguntarle

---¡Claro! Eh... bueno, en realidad, solo voy por comida para una amiga--- lanzo una mirada hacia Sirius que la escuchaba con gran atención--- pero aun así los acompaño

Los tres chicos caminaron hasta el Gran comedor, se sentaron al fondo de la mesa de Gryffindor... cuando Jean se disponía a levantarse para ir por pudín, Remus se ofreció para traérselo, fue cuando tuvieron oportunidad de hablar los otros...

---¿Qué te ocurre Sirius?--- inquirió de forma dura ella

---¡¡¿Qué me ocurre?!! --- grito Sirius, pero prefirió tomar un tono mas tranquilo--- No tienes idea de lo que paso...

---¿Crees que no la tengo? Allá arriba está mi mejor amiga, esta destrozada y muy triste y lo que más necesita en este momento es a su mejor amigo a su lado... ¡Pero por lo visto a ti ni te importa!--- Jean se levanto furiosa dispuesta a irse, pero él la tomo por un brazo

---¿Cómo...como está ella?---pregunto completamente angustiado

---Si quieres saberlo... es mejor que lo averigües por ti mismo--- Jean salió con una bandeja en la mano llena de comida, ni siquiera se detuvo cuando llego Remus con el pudín en manos

---¿Qué pasó?--- preguntó sin comprender y con una cuchara en la boca--- ¿por que se fue?

---Problemas... ¿te parece si te dejo? Tengo que ir arreglar algo...

---Claro... --- respondió bastante confuso--- nos vemos por la noche

Sirius se limito a asentir con la cabeza... camino cabizbajo por los fríos pasillos del castillo, al parecer sin rumbo fijo, camino alrededor de una hora... ¿qué le diría a Lily? Creía que lo mejor era la verdad... decirle el por que de su enojo, la verdadera razón, decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos... pero, ¿si eso provocaba otra cosa, como, terminar con su amistad? ¿Y sí no se volvían a hablar? Sirius ni siquiera queria pensar en ello... al llegar frente al retrato, las piernas le temblaban y sus manos mojadas se retorcían una y otra vez... al final se decidió por hacerlo...

Entro lentamente a la sala común, ahí encontró a su nuevo amigo Remus junto a Jean, platicando animadamente frente al fuego...

---Eh, lamento interrumpir--- los chicos se percataron de su presencia--- Jean ¿dónde esta Lily?--- la chica permaneció callada por unos cuantos segundos, finalmente habl

---Voy por ella... espera... --- la chica desapareció tras subir las escaleras de caracol... poco a poco fue escuchando los quejidos de Lily

---¡No quiero verlo Jean!

---Lily, por favor... será solo un momento

---No me importa ¡quiero estar sola!

---Lily--- finalmente llegaron a la sala... ---los dejamos solos, vamos Remus--- el chico se levanto, al pasar cerca de Sirius le susurro

---Suerte...--- tomo la mano de Jean y salieron algo acarameladitos... Lily se había sentado en un sillón en el centro de la habitación, Sirius se acercó temeroso, se hincó a su lado y tomo una de sus manos...

--- Lily... quisiera que habláramos... ---ella permaneció callada, veía las incandescentes llamas de la chimenea que se reflejaban en sus ojos--- lo cual te incluye--- Sirius giro la cabeza de Lily hasta tenerla frente a la suya... pudo observar como su mirada se cristalizaba poco a poco... Lily no pudo contener más ese sentimiento, su garganta se cerraba a cada segundo, no era capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra... miró a los ojos de Sirius, los ojos de ese chico que confundía todos los días sus sentimientos... se lanzó a sus brazos y echo a llorar...

---Perdón Sirius... perdóname...

---No, no... tranquila---menciono cuando pareció que aumentaba su llanto sobre sus hombros, la paso una y otra vez la mano por el sedoso cabello--- El que debe disculparse soy yo... he estado haciendo... puras estupideces, tranquila mi niña--- Sirius se separo unos cuantos centímetros, solo los suficiente para tenerla muy cerca de su cara... se miraron a los ojos, él soltó un suspiro mientras quitaba unos mechones rojizos de su frente... no resistió más los carnosos y dulces labios ni el suave aroma proveniente de su piel y sin pensarlo dos veces unió sus labios con los de Lily... sus respiraciones se fusionaron por unos largos y deseados segundos... las manos de Lily recorrieron la cara de Sirius hasta llegar a sus hombros, mientras que él dejo caer su mano sobre su cintura entre tanto la otra la sujetaba firme pero tiernamente su nuca... Se separaron, ¡no lo podían negar! Ambos habían ansiado ese beso, de una u otra forma...

Lily abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella, no sabia que hacer: ¿darle las gracias? ¿Voltearle una cachetada por el atrevimiento?¿quedarse callada y hacerse la occisa? Lo único que logro fue enderezar sus piernas y salir a paso firme y rápido hacia las escaleras de caracol... Sirius solo se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara, pero no podía ocultar por ningún medio esa enorme sonrisa de su rostro, sus aperlados dientes brillaban con gran intensidad... se dejó caer en la butaca donde estaba Lily previamente, soltó un suspiro mucho mayor que el anterior... poco a poco dejo caer sus párpados hasta caer totalmente dormido y sumergido en su felicidad...

- - - - - - - - - - - -- -

---¡Potter! ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije desde el medio día que te podías retirar... --- James estaba recostado en una de las camas con un libro entre las manos, traía puesta la misma pijama de la noche anterior y aún estaba en la enfermería

---Eh... es que...

---Has el favor de retirarte a la torre de Gryffindor por favor....

---Sr. Pomfrey... por favor, déjeme quedar aquí esta noche

---¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué dices? No, no se puede--- expresó ésta con gran determinación

---¡Por favor! No causaré problemas, se lo ruego...

---No Potter--- esta vez la determinación se había disipado un poco

---¿Qué le cuesta? No hay otros estudiantes aquí, no habrá problema, se lo aseguro

---Mmm...--- vaciló un poco y no muy convencida respondió--- Esta bien... ¡pero solo por hoy!

---¡Gracias!--- gritó el chico algo emocionado, pero al callarlo la Sr. Pomfrey, bajo el volumen de su voz,--- Se lo agradezco mucho--- al retirarse la enfermera, James se enfocó en su libro "Tácticas y jugadas habidas y por haber de Quidditch" pero solo fue por un instante... lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche... se levantó y camino hasta una de las ventanas de la habitación: la luna se ocultaba tras unas suaves y rasgadas nubes plateadas, el lago resplandecía y la hierba se movía tras las suaves ventiscas, el bosque prohibido parecía tranquilo al igual que la cabaña de Hagrid... nadie caminaba a esas horas por los terrenos... en su mente: había decidido permanecer ahí por esa noche por que aun no se atrevía a enfrentar a Lily y Sirius... necesitaba un poco mas de tiempo a solas para pensar bien las cosas... regresó a la cama, apagó la lámpara de mesa que tenia a un costado... la sala quedó en penumbra de no ser por el emisión que producía la luna... se recostó y miro fijamente un punto invisible sobre el techo... sus párpados poco a poco cayeron hasta quedar cerrados...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dio un portazo, jadeo durante unos segundos como si alguien la hubiera estado persiguiendo... miró a su alrededor, solo vio el dosel cerrado de una de las camas... caminó hasta la suya y se sentó suavemente, esperó hasta que Jean llego con la sonrisa más grande que le hubiera visto jamás...

---¿Y ahora tu? ¿Por que tan feliz?--- Jean simplemente soltó un grito ahogado mientras daba brincos hasta su amiga, Lily hizo un ademán para que guardara silencio

---Lo siento... Lily, fue un día genial... conocí el chico más lindo de todo Hogwarts--- su tono cambio, Jean parecía más ida que de costumbre

---Yo los labios...---contestó Lily con tono de embobada

---Es taaaan guapo...

---Sí, tienes razón--- por lo visto cada una estaba en su onda

---Y esos ojos...

---Sus labios--- se mordió el suyo--- nunca me imagine que besara así Jean

---Y su... ¿qué?--- Lily no captó--- ¿qué dijiste?--- de pronto Jean se había interesado más en el tema, había agarrado el hilo de la conversación de su amiga

---Lo bese--- dijo en un susurró, como si fuera su mayor secreto--- nos besamos Jean

---¿¿Se atrevió??--- Lily asintió con la cabeza y con gran orgullo--- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Eso es genial! El día va mejorando, quiero detalles, T-O-D-O-S...

Las chicas se quedaron hasta altas horas platicando, cada una de sus encuentros con mangotes... ambas felices, concluyeron su platica cuando se percataron que al día siguiente iniciaban las clases... se cambiaron y adentraron en su camas

---Buenas noches Jean Lupin---dijo en tono serio Lily mientras corría el dosel de su cama, sin embargo logro escuchar el ultimo comentario de su mejor amiga

---Hasta mañana Lily Black--- la chica se quedó pensando en esas ultimas dos palabras "Lily Black"... no se oía tan mal... acomodó su almohada y con ese pensamiento aún en su mente, Lily cerró sus ojos hasta quedar dormida en la profundidad de sus sueños...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**HELLo heLlOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!**

Que tal??? Que les ha parecido hasta ahora... estoy segura que el que lo lea dirá: "¡Si claro! Narcisa es un pan de Dios y no hace daño a nadie" ¡Sorry! Solo que necesitaba a alguien que el diera apoyo a mi precioso Sirius... además, se me hace un cambio interesante en este personaje... Luego Lily sigue en su mar de lagrimas, pero ¡tranquilos mis lectores! A partir del 9 se hace mas fuerte... ¡¡¡Y las cosas se ponen mejores!!! 

¡Al FIN! Mi bello Remus hace su aparición formal... me ha encantado esta parte.. sobre todo que él apenas llegando y ya ligo con Jean... ¡¡¡que bello!!! Ya me lo imagino acá mega lindo y con una sonrisa, no de 10 ¡¡¡DE 1000!!! (jeje, yo y mi imaginación que no deja de volar...

Finalmente ¡¡¡¡¡AYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! EL BESO ES LO MEJOR DE ESTE CHAP... No podía esperar mas para poner algo así entre Sirius Y Lily.... me ha encantado, todo lo que pasa por sus cabezas...

Wueno, que hacerle ¡soy genial! ¬¬ a decir verdad.... no tanto, jeje... pero si yo no me subo los ánimos ¿quién lo hará? ¡Hay que tener el autoestima hasta el cielo!

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Un pequeño **ADELANTO.... "9. Nuevamente clases**"

_--- No puedo dejar hundirme en este dolor--- le tomo por los hombros, tratando de ver esas esmeraldas--- Por favor--- su voz era ya un susurro, esperó recibir respuesta alguna, pero ella solo se colgó la mochila a la espalda mientras metía a su bolsa el tintero... ---Lilian, no me dejes --- la chica quedo perpleja, casi nunca la llamaba así, solo en casos MUY especiales o extremos, por un segundo pensó en volver a sus brazos, a sus manos, a sus labios..._

¿Ganas de saber que es lo que pasa? ¡¡¡Pues esperen el chap. 9 ¡¡las cosas se ponen geniales al final!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**RECOMENDACIONES...**

**Un mundo al revés... **Wueno, es un fic que estado escribiendo entre mi hermanita y yo... en la cuenta **Miss Potter and Miss Diggory**, se encuentra actualizado.... es de humor y si quieren reírse a mas no poder, revísenlo... créanme que no a muchos se les ocurren tales locuras entre dos personas, y por favor no se olviden de los reviews eh!!!****

**A LOS 17 LLEGA LA LOCURA!!!** Es el primer fic de mi amigocha así que por fa, léanlo y apóyenla... Es muy difícil empezar un fic y que nadie lea tu trabajo y esfuerzo... Déjenle MUCHOS MUCHOS reviews. Esta muy gracioso (en lo personal me hace reír bastante). Escrito por **PATRY-SK**

**VOLAR: UNA DE MERODEADORES**... Esta muy bueno este fic así que por favor, también échenle una leidita... ¡¡AMO A LOS MERODEADORES!! Se trata de ellos, además tendrán mucha risa asegurada... **SARA-GINNY **es la autora de este fantástico fic... déjenle muchos reviews que esta chava los cautivara con su historia, se los recomiendo un 100%

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AGRADECIMIENTOS 

Que les puedo decir GRACIAS!!!!!!!! Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que se dignan a leer mis traumas (**_Mi hermanita_**, **_Patry- SK_** y **_Sara- Ginny, _**especialmente****)... realmente se los agradezco como no tienen idea...

En el próximo chap. agradeceré personalmente por que como comprenderán, estoy en un café (¡¡¡ESTUPIDA COMPUTADORA QUE SE LE METIERON MILES DE VIRUS!!!) y aquí el tiempo vale oro... me encanta extenderme un poquito en lo que son los agradecimiento así que los tendrán en el chap. 9

Por ultimo, no olviden dar "GO" en "submit review" y dejarme TOOOOOOOOOOODAS sus opiniones, no me importan que sean criticas destructivas en lugar de las constructivas... El caso es que me hagan saber que es lo que piensan de este fic.... se aceptan quejas, reclamos, dudas, aclaraciones, recomendaciones, ect... y wueno, son mas por el momento BAYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

****

**_MISS Diggory KRUM_**


	9. Nuevamente clases

**Nuevamente clases...**

El sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte... Lily caminaba muy a prisa por todo lo ancho y largo de la habitación... cogió los últimos libros de una repisa y los metió a su mochila... se acercó a una de la camas...

---Jean... Jean despierta, llegaras tarde a las clases

---Eh... 5 minutos más... ---decía somnolienta al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta tapándose la cara...

---Ash... como quieras, nos vemos en el Gran Comedor--- se colgó su mochila y salió a toda prisa...

La sala común estaba vacía, como siempre era de las primeras en despertarse y salir... cogió unos pergaminos de una mesa cercana, las cortinas estaban corridas y lo único que emitía un poco de luz dentro del lugar eran las esparcidas y encendidas cenizas de la chimenea... salió de la torre de Gryffindor.

Al entrar a la enorme sala, se encontró sola... el cielo aún permanecía oscuro y las velas flotaban por todo el techo con una luz tenue sobre de ellas... las mesas estaban completamente vacías y ni un alma rondaba por aquellos lugares, regresó al pasillo y miró hacia ambos lados pero solo alcanzó a oír una carcajada lejana de Peeves lo más seguro, debido a una de sus tantas bromas... regresó a las mesas y se sentó ahí mientras repasaba nuevamente su horario... tendría encantamientos, historia de la magia, adivinación, doble hora de pociones y herbología...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Amaneció algo nervioso, se cambio rápidamente la túnica del colegio y camino a toda prisa hacia la torre de Gryffindor por el resto de sus cosas... al llegar con la Señora Gorda...

---_Maleficarum_

---Vaya, vaya--- abrió a un más la boca tras un bostezo--- aquí tenemos otro madrugador, al igual que esa pelirroja... no recuerdo su nombre--- estas ultimas palabras las había dirigido para sí misma

---¿Qué?¿Lily ya salió?---preguntó algo decepcionado

---¡Cierto! Su nombre es Evans...

---¡Oiga! ¿Ya se fue?---cuestiono otra vez tratando de llamar su atención

---Acaso no fui clara jovencito, es lo que acabo de decir---finalizó ésta mientras dejaba abierta la entrada

---Rayos... --- se dirigió hacia su habitación... al entrar se cercioro de que todos estuvieran dormidos... con la primera que tenia que hablar era con Lily y eso tenia que ser lo antes posible... al buscar el ultimo de sus libros alcanzó a ver que la quinta y ultima de las camas del dormitorio ya estaba ocupada, sin embargo desistió de la idea de investigar quien era , le importaba más el otro asunto en aquel momento....

Camino al Gran Comedor se topo con una chica de cabello castaño y rizado, no se le hacia familiar pero por lo visto ella si lo conocía...

---¡Hola James! Buenos días

---Eh... hola--- respondió no muy convencido

---¿Cómo sigues? Me enteré que estuviste en la enfermería--- la chica presentaba mucho interés en él

---Eh... creo que bien... gracias

---Que bueno... y... ya te arreglaste con... tu novia--- estas dos ultimas palabras las había dicho en un tono despreciativo

---Creo que ese asunto no es de tu incumbencia...

---Lo siento James, no quise molestarte--- cambio su tono a uno de ofendida

---No... es que, eso es entre los dos...

---Ok... y ¿qué tal los entrenamientos?

---Pues bien... nos tenemos que preparar para el siguiente partido y... tu sabes--- la chica asintió con la cabeza

---Bueno... nos estamos viendo James--- la dio un suave beso sobre la mejilla y se retiró en sentido contrario a él. El chico se extraño, sinceramente se le hacia una completa desconocida, sin embargo se portaba como si fueran los grandes amigos... además ¿Cómo diablos se había enterado que había estado en la enfermería? Hasta donde el se había enterado, los únicos que sabían de ello eran Lily, Sirius y él, pero sobre todo ¿cómo sabía lo de la pelea con su novia? Ella no acostumbraba decirle a los cuatro vientos sus problemas con James, ni mucho menos contárselos a extraños... ¿Quién sabe? Al ver su reloj observó que se había retrasado un poco para su encuentro con la pelirroja... comenzaba a haber movimiento por los pasillos, chicos de todas las casas se encaminaban para el desayuno para que posteriormente se dirigieran a sus respectivas clases...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La campana anunciaba el inicio de la primera hora... una fila de alumnos tanto de Gryffindor como de Hufflepuff se encontraban fuera del aula de Encantamientos... mientras la puerta se abría, los estudiantes iban ingresando... justo cuando Lily se disponía a entrar al salón, se cruzo en su camino con Lucius Malfoy, empujándola y haciéndola caer junto con una masa de libros, pergaminos, plumas y una frasco de tinta...

Dirigiéndose a su primera clase, venían platicando Sirius con Remus, cada uno hablaba sobre sus experiencias y de sus encuentros amorosos del día anterior

--- Jean... es que ella es... ¿como explicártelo?

---Enigmática, misteriosa y adivina

---¡Exacto! ¿A poco ella se comporta igual con todo el mundo?

--- No, solo con los chicos que le gustan--- su mirada pícara se poso en los ojos de Remus--- o en mi caso, con los chavos con los que ha andado

---Tu... e... ella... uste... ustedes--- algo sorprendido y tartamudo pregunt

---Tranquilo, fue hace tres años... desde entonces somos muy buenos amigos y solo eso

---Ok... y ¿que hay de tu y esa bella pelirroja que se encuentra en el suelo?--- Sirius, que andaba mirando a través de los ventanales hacia el campo de Quidditch volvió la vista hacia el marco de la puerta... yacía Lily tirada en el suelo recogiendo sus pertenencias mientras que Lucius la miraba despreciativamente y caminaba por el pasillo con una chica detrás de él... Sirius dejó caer su mochila y corrió tras él

---¿Qué te ocurre idiota?--- grito molesto y con la intención de que regresara a enfrentar las consecuencias al tiempo que trataba de ayudar a Lily

---Vaya, vaya... si es Black... Mmm, ya veo... como Potter no esta para proteger a su querida, utilizan a su sustituto...--- un reducido grupo de Slytherin rieron fuertemente--- a pesar de ser una sangre sucia, eres lista Evans--- Sirius volvió su mirada hacia Malfoy, lo veía furioso, apretaba sus puños y rechinaba sus dientes tratando de contener su ira... miró a su lado derecho de su enemigo, alcanzó a ver su prima con algo de miedo en la mirada, como tratando de decirle que se tranquilizara y que no se buscara más problemas (a fin de cuentas eso era lo que ella siempre le decía)... Lucius se dio la media vuelta ondeando su oscura vestimenta dispuesto a retirarse, pero antes ...

---¿Qué? ¿Acaso no tienes el valor de enfrentarte a un hombre? ¿Por eso solo eres capaz de fregarle la vida a Lily?--- Este comentario no le pareció mucho que digamos, así que regresó hasta Sirius, lo acorraló contra una pared y lo tomo por la camisa alzándolo unos cuentos centímetros, como solía hacerlo... Sirius mantenía la mirada fija en los ojos grisáceos del otro, con una expresión mezclada de valentía y odio... al ver tal escena, Narcisa corrió y trató de interponerse entre ambos chicos, su cabeza se dirigía a la de su novio

---¡Déjalo Lucius!--- mostró inmediatamente su preocupación por su primo, pero como "buena" Slytherin tenia que tener una postura fría y despreciativa frente a los alumnos que no fueran de su casa , así que tomo un nuevo tono de voz... sonaba más burlona y despectiva--- ¿Te estas pelando y todo a causa de una sangre sucia?--- señaló a Lily que aun no se había levantado--- Black tiene razón, eres un idiota--- Malfoy lo soltó al instante, se acomodó la túnica--- Perdiendo tu tiempo con este payaso--- Narcisa se alejó "indignada" hasta el final del corredor

--- Tienes suerte de que sea tu prima--- Lucius hizo una seña y seguido por toda una banda de Slytherins se encaminaron en la misma dirección, el resto de los curiosos entro al salón... Sirius se giró y solo vio a Lupin y Lily en el pasillo, el primero le entrego su mochila y decidió dejarlos solos...

---Lily... ¿estas bien?--- eran la primera vez que hablaban ese día desde aquel beso, sin embargo ella no respondió... aún así, Sirius le ayudo a levantar el resto de sus pergaminos y plumas que se habían esparcido por el mármol grisáceo... al coger el ultimo de los rollos de papel, ambos lo tomaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que sus manos se tocaran por unos cuantos segundos... se miraron a los ojos, Sirius pudo notar sin duda una mirada nerviosa y algo preocupada... ella no pudo contenerse más y prefirió arrebatarle el rollo antes de que otra cosa pasara, se levanto muy a prisa y desapareció tras la gruesa madera de la puerta--- ¡Gracias!--- finalizo con su tono irónico

Sirius se quedó por un minuto más sentado en el suelo, pensando en lo que había pasado... quedo igual de confundido, incluso un poco peor, así que prefirió dejar el tema por la paz y entrar a clase... por lo menos eso le iba a servir para platicar un poco más con Remus... antes de levantarse pudo divisar una mancha de tinta junto a un frasco echo añicos, supuso que era de Lily... fue entonces cuando se le vino una pequeña y muy tierna idea...

---¡Reparo!--- dijo señalando el frasco con su varita, sacó un trozo de pergamino y una pluma, escribió unas cuantas palabras... abrió la puerta del salón, como era acostumbrado, cada quien en sus asuntos y el profesor Flitwick atendía a unas chicas de Gryffindor, así que pudo entrar con tranquilidad... caminó hasta Remus que le había apartado un lugar...

---Aquí... siéntate

---Necesito ir a entregar un paquete--- dejo caer su mochila sobre el asiento sin quitar la vista de Lily

---Se nota que estas enamorado ¿verdad? Pero... ¿qué le vas a dar?

---Mira... creo que me inspiré--- Lupin leyó el mensaje y tratando de contener la risa

---Sr. Poeta, adelante... acuda con su princesa

---Ja ja ja, ve y aprende--- decía mientras se encaminaba hacia Lily... al llegar frente a ella, la observó como buscaba algo muy desesperadamente en las profundidades de su mochila

---¿Donde demonios lo metí?

---Tranquila Lily, de seguro lo olvidaste...--- Jean alzó la mirada y vio que Sirius esperaba por la atención de su amiga--- eh... ¿Lily?

---Espera Jean, sabes que... de seguro se cayó cuando ese estúpido de Lucius me tiró... voy a buscarlo--- cuando Lily se volvió para pararse se encontró con el camino obstruido gracias a cierto guapo chico

---¿Buscabas esto?--- dijo cuando sacaba de su bolsa el tintero

---Eh... s

---Lo encontré roto, solo... eh... ponle tinta

---Ok... gracias

--- De nada

---Eh... Sirius...

---¡Lo siento! Me voy

---¡No! ¿Me puedes dar el frasco?--- Sirius miró su mano derecha, aun lo sostenía en ella... junto con el diminuto trozo de papel

---Eh... claro, aquí esta--- dejo la botellita junto con el pergamino mientras caminaba hacia atrás, sostenía una impecable sonrisa y una mirada pícara... no se fijó que había una mochila detrás suya haciendo que cayera con fuerte estruendo... la mitad de la clase lo miraba con una carcajada en la boca... algo apenado y con un cambio de sonrisa, a una nerviosa, regresó hasta su lugar junto a su amigo que seguía doblado de la risa

--- ¿Tengo que... que aprender... eso?---Trató de controlarse al ver que el profesor regresaba su atención a la clase entera

---Para que veas... ---finalizó en voz baja Sirius

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Corría por los pasillos, llevaba tanta prisa que ni se fijaba si chocaba con alguien o si lo había tirado o si se la mentaban ... al llegar frente a la puerta, se detuvo a pensar un momento ¿Qué seria de su existencia respecto a Lily y Sirius? ¿Lo perdonarían? ¿O le dejarían de hablar por lo que quedaba de escuela? Permaneció quieto por unos instantes más, se armo de valor y abrió lentamente el portón... al asomar la cabeza, la clase entera se giro para ver de quien se trataba

---Buenos días profesor... ¿me permite pasar?

---Sr. Potter ¿Por qué la tardanza? ¿Es su primera clase y llegando tarde?

---Eh... lo siento, me retrase un poco en la enfermería... –mintió tratando de aparentar inocencia, su mirada se desvió del Profesor Flitwick y la dirigió hacia Lily... luego pasó a la de Sirius, la primera había esquivado los tiernos ojos del chico con cierto nerviosismo y temor mientras que Black había mantenido una vista desafiante y amenazadora... por lo visto el enojo aún le duraba a su amigo...

---Esta bien, pase... pero que sea la ultima--- James asintió y se hizo espacio en la ultima banca del fondo...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

--- Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, quiero que sigan practicando el hechizo, no es fácil... recuerden que tenemos que trabajar duro ya que en el TIMO probablemente se incluya este hechizo--- todos los chicos se levantaron y comenzaron a salir... James guardaba el resto de sus pergaminos y miraba de reojo a Lily... Sirius se había percatado de eso, creyó que lo mejor para la pelirroja era esperarla e irla acompañando para evitar a James, pero ¿si eso le molestaba a ella? ¿Si le decía a James sobre el beso? Ahora sería él el que quisiera golpearlo... prefirió salir del salón, quedarse un rato mas con Remus y dejar las cosas así...

Ella, como de costumbre, siempre era la última en salir... detrás de ella divisó una sombra, guardaba lo que le faltaba cuando alzó la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba... James Potter, la veía de una forma única, nunca le había visto esos ojos, nunca la había mirado de aquella forma: mezclaban dolor, miedo, angustia y dentro de una pequeña chispa de luz había algo de esperanza...

---Lily... necesito hablar contigo--- se acerco el chico hasta su lugar, ella se giro para guardar su tintero y el trozo de pergamino...--- Lily, por favor--- su voz también era otra, temblaba y se quebraba más y más a cada segundo... --- Realmente no puedo dejar así las cosas, no puedo permitir que quedemos así--- creyó en su tristeza, pero ella tenia que aguantar y parecer fuerte... --- No puedo dejar hundirme en este dolor--- le tomo por los hombros, tratando de ver esas esmeraldas--- Por favor--- su voz era ya un susurro, esperó recibir respuesta alguna, pero ella solo se colgó la mochila a la espalda mientras metía a su bolsa el tintero... ---Lilian, no me dejes --- la chica quedo perpleja, casi nunca la llamaba así, solo en casos MUY especiales o extremos, por un segundo pensó en volver a sus brazos, a sus manos, a sus labios... resistió y se encaminó a la puerta... la abrió lentamente--- No hagas eso... ¡Por favor, no me dejes aquí!--- hizo caso omiso, no sin escuchar esa suplica, y desapareció...

James no comprendía lo que pasaba... soltó un fuerte grito, unas cuantas amargas lagrimas y golpeó con el puño una de las bancas... giró su cabeza a la puerta con la esperanza de verla regresar... pero no pasó nada... recogió su mochila y se lamentó por TODO, se reprimía todas sus actitudes, al tiempo que caminaba a la salida vio un papel tirado en el suelo... lo recogió: "_Lily"... _salió de prisa para ver si la alcanzaba, miró hacia ambos lados, pero no había nadie.... regresó su atención al papel, miro la letra y se le hizo conocida... su corazón comenzó a palpitar más de prisa, quiso pensar que era un recado de Jean o de alguna de sus amigas y solo eso... se limpio las ultimas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, desdobló pesadamente el pergamino y leyó el corto mensaje...

"_Solo quiero un roce de tus labios_

_que me grite que me quieres" _

Entre sus manos, el papel se estrujó... sintió unos ENORMES celos ¿Quién demonios queria un beso de su ángel? ¿Quién le había enviado ese recado a Lily? La misma pregunta se le hizo estúpida... era más que obvio, pero prefirió pensar que era alguien más, alguien insignificante, una persona de la que no se tuviera que preocupar... y no de su mejor amigo, de Sirius...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- --

**Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!** Vaya que me había retrasado en actualizar no??? Casi me da el trauma cuando se llevaron mi compu a checar ¡¡¡ESTUPIDOS VIRUS!!! Pero wueno... aquí estamos de nuevo con muchos más traumas y locuras que espero sean de su agrado...

¿Cómo ven eso de que James ya conoció a Jenny? ¿Qué pasará con esto? Ahhhhhhh, pues poco a poco se ira descubriendo eso...

Mi vida, las clases comenzaron y con eso unos cuantos problemas... Lucius y Sirius, que decir... desde el primer día que se conocieron se odiaron y a eso le agregamos que Malfoy es novio de la prima adorada de Black... no, no, no, están graves

Además, mi bello Sirius no pudo ser más cursi en lo que le escribió (le agradezco a mi maestro de Lengua Española, por que de él me la fume) pero ¡que rollo se traen estos! Pero ¡esperen! El asunto se pondrá mejor en el próximo chap...

Por último, James... se le esta rompiendo el corazón frente a Lily ¡y ella no hace nada! ¡¡BIEN POR ELLA!! Ya era hora, por más que le doliera ¿o no? Y si están en desacuerdo con esto ¡díganmelo! Me encanta saber que es lo que piensan en los reviews... Últimamente, lo que pasó del recado que encontró mi niño... tengan presente eso, por que en el próximo chap será de suma importancia

Wueno, por el momento eso es todo, ahoa vayamos a...

**ADELANTOS... 10**. **Peleas y problemas**

_---"Solo quiero un roce de tus labios que me grite que me quieres"--- ambos chicos quedaron pasmados al oír esa voz, sus labios se despejaron para dirigir su mirada hacia él --- ¡¡¿A ESO TE REFERIAS?!!--- James se dirigía a Black, sostenía en su mano el pergamino estrujado por el enojo, el cual lo lanzo a los pies de su "mejor amigo"_

¡WOWCHIS! LA pelea esta gruesa... la espera será corta ¡¡NO DEJEN DE LEER EL PROXIMO CHAP!!

Siguiente punto...

**AGRADECIMIENTOS **

**Patry-SK: **que bueno que te haya gustado el chap... sobre todo el beso (yommi yommi) Lógicamente, ya todos sabemos con quien habla... ojala y te guste este chap, por que es de mis favoritos... Nos vemos guapa

**Bom-bOm:** ¿¿¿Según quien??? Gracias por leer mi fic, espero que dejes de decir lo que pasara... es como si te dijera en este momento el final de los libros que faltan de tu bebe ¡No te gustaría! Por favor, recuerda lo mucho que te quiero y que no me importa lo que hagas NO TE PUEDES IR PARA QUERETARO... no me puedes abandonar a la deriva, sola solita alone sin mi hermanita "adorada" okis!!!! ¡¡¡YA QUIERO QUE SEA VIERNES!!! BAYO!!!!!!!!

Siguiente punto....

**RECOMENDACIONES **

**Un mundo al revés... **Wueno, es un fic que estado escribiendo entre mi hermanita y yo... en la cuenta **Miss Potter and Miss Diggory**, se encuentra actualizado.... es de humor y si quieren reírse a mas no poder, revísenlo... créanme que no a muchos se les ocurren tales locuras entre dos personas, y por favor no se olviden de los reviews eh!!!****

**A LOS 17 LLEGA LA LOCURA!!!** Es el primer fic de mi amigocha así que por fa, léanlo y apóyenla... Es muy difícil empezar un fic y que nadie lea tu trabajo y esfuerzo... Déjenle MUCHOS MUCHOS reviews. Esta muy gracioso (en lo personal me hace reír bastante). Escrito por **PATRY-SK**

**VOLAR: UNA DE MERODEADORES**... Esta muy bueno este fic así que por favor, también échenle una leidita... ¡¡AMO A LOS MERODEADORES!! Se trata de ellos, además tendrán mucha risa asegurada... **SARA-GINNY **es la autora de este fantástico fic... déjenle muchos reviews que esta chava los cautivara con su historia, se los recomiendo un 100%

**HERMIONE Y UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE...** escrita por mi hermanita adorada... jeje, aún no les puedo dar una descripción detallada de la misma, ya que no he tenido el placer de termianr de leerla, sin mebargo el título es más que suficiente... ella es muy buena escirtora ( La misma de un Mundo al Revés) Miss Potter o Sayapabu-Potter

Wuenoooooooo.... después de tanto y tanto hablar, más bien escribir, no olviden dar "GO" en "submit review" y dejarme TOOOOOOOOOOODAS sus opiniones, no me importan que sean criticas destructivas en lugar de las constructivas... El caso es que me hagan saber que es lo que piensan de este fic.... se aceptan quejas, reclamos, dudas, aclaraciones, recomendaciones, ect... y wueno, son mas por el momento BAYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

****

**_MISS Diggory KRUM _**


	10. Peleas y problemas

Peleas y problemas...

La siguiente hora de clase fue, como siempre, la mas aburrida de todas las asignaturas. El profesor Bins se había pasado la clase entera dictando un "resumen" de la historia de la caza de brujas. Mas de la mitad de la clase se encontraba somnolienta, otros tantos se habían dedicado el tiempo para mandar recaditos de banca a banca, haciendo alguna tarea atrasada o simplemente viendo la vida pasar.

La clase de adivinación no fue mucho mejor. La profesora había explicado en su ultima clase la correcta lectura de la bola de cristal, en esta ocasión había estado pasando de mesa en mesa repasando y ayudando a los alumnos con el tema. La clase entera no podía esperar a que terminara la hora y poderse retirar al Gran Comedor para un descanso. Al sonar la campana, los pasillos se llenaron de estudiantes, entre ellos...

---¡NO! Siempre eres la ultima en salir de TODAS las clases Lily... no le veo lo interesante a ninguna de ellas... oye, ¿viste las miradas que te echaban?

---¿De que hablas?

---¡Por favor Lily! No es posible que no te des cuenta

---¿De que? ¡No te entiendo!--- ambas chicas caminaban por un corredor con dirección al Gran Comedor

---De quien mejor dicho... me refiero a Sirius.... y que decir de James

---Estas loca... solo es tu imaginación--- dijo Lily tratando mas que nada de convencerse a si misma

---¡¿Mi imaginación?! Nada mas checa en la próxima clase, mas obvios no pueden ser, te lo aseguro.

---¡Oye! Se me paso contarte algo... ves que Sirius me devolvió mi tintero, pues en ese momento me dejo un recado

---¿Qué? ¿Y que decía? ---- pregunto intrigada

---No me acuerdo... déjame sacarlo, lo metí aquí--- se metió la mano al bolsillo de la túnica, en un segundo su cara cambio totalmente--- ¡No esta! ¡Lo metí aquí! ¡Estoy segura!--- Lily comenzó a desesperarse

---¡Tranquila! Búscalo bien... en tu mochila talvez lo echaste

---¡No! Lo agarre junto con el tintero y...--- Lily quedo atónita ante sus pensamientos--- ¡Ay no!

---¿QUÉ? ¿Qué Lily? No me dejes as

---Cuando lo estaba guardando... James quiso que habláramos.... ¿Y si se me cayo?

---No tranquila... --- cambiaron de dirección en aquel instante--- si quieres vamos a buscarlo a todos los salones y lugares que hemos estado, talvez lo encontremos

---Jean, no quiero ni pensar que haría James si descubre quien me lo dio...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cada quien por su lado, James y Sirius regresaron a la torre de Gryffindor ya que su memoria había fallado y ambos habían olvidado distintos ingredientes y utensilios para su clase de pociones... James llego antes que el otro, tomo sus hongos salineos, lo guardo en su mochila donde en el fondo, encontró el recado de Lily; lo tomo lentamente y se quedo mirándolo un buen rato, estaba tan concentrado que no se percato cuando llego Sirius... este al verlo, se limito a mirarlo de reojo... observo que James estaba completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras giraba y veía un trozo de pergamino... sus latidos aumentaron levemente al ver el parecido con su mensaje para ella...

---Que interesante--- Sirius ignoro la voz de su amigo y no respondió--- ¿Sabes? Alguien mas quiere a Lily... y no precisamente como amiga... alguien quiere besarla

---No se de lo que hablas...

---Digo que no soy el único que quiere a Lily

---No por haber sido su novio, significa que los demas la ignoren y no vean lo linda y bella que es--- con su tono cortante salió muy deprisa, lo mas probable era que aquel papel fuera el mensaje de Lily, no encontró alguna otra razón lógica para aquellos comentarios de James... para asegurarse de ello salió decidido a encontrarla, comenzó a buscarla hasta encontrarla en los terrenos... se encontraba recostada sobre el húmedo césped, la mayoría de la nieve se había disipado en aquel lugar... su cabello suelto brillaba con los tibios rayos solares que caían sobre ellos... estaba sola y con su mochila a su lado

---Lily... eh, necesito hablar contigo--- ella, al descubrir de quien se trataba, lo único que se le ocurrió fue pararse de inmediato y retirarse, o mejor dicho, huir; antes de que esto pasara, Sirius ya tenia tomada por el brazo a la chica reteniéndola para que escuchara sus palabras--- Es en serio... y es importante...

---Esta bien... --- los chicos caminaron hasta una banca cercana

--- En primera ¿Por qué te comportas así? Tu nunca huyes... siempre afrontas todo con la frente en alto--- los ojos de Sirius buscaban desesperadamente una mirada de ella

---Pero ahora es diferente Sirius

---¿Y por que ha de serlo?

---¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!--- Lily aumento el tono de su voz, comenzaba a sentirse tensa y algo presionada--- Ya no somos solo dos amigos... --- un silencio se produjo entre ambos, solo un profundo suspiro interrumpió aquello--- Ya no sentimos lo mismo...

---¿Qué es lo mismo? --- respondió un tanto dolido y sarcástico--- No te entiendo ¿Entonces que somos?

---No lo se Sirius

---¡¿Qué seremos Lily?! ¡Explícame!

---No me hagas esto mas difícil de lo que ya es ¡por favor! --- su tono aumentaba el volumen en cada palabra... ya había llorado lo suficiente ¡y por tantas cosas!, era hora de ser fuertes y mantenerse firmes

---Difícil... crees que ...¿qué para mi no lo es?--- su voz atropellada sonaba llena de tristeza y decepción

---Creo que lo mejor... lo mejor es dejarlo todo así... y comenzar TODO de nuevo, desde cero...

---¡¡¿MEJOR PARA QUIEN?!!--- en un "ligero" arranque de enojo, Sirius se levanto tirando los pocos libros que estaban sobre sus piernas, se llevo las manos a la cabeza... algunos presentes, se percataron del pequeño disturbio y miraban intrigados tanto a Sirius como a Lily. Se puso de rodillas frente a ella, sin ocultar su voz quebrada, tomo su terso rostro con ambas manos... Lily simplemente cerro sus ojos tratando de contener la calma --- No... no me hagas esto--- y en un suave susurro --- No me dejes así... no me dejes morir--- la pelirroja levantó lentamente sus párpados, solo vio caer una gota de cada uno de los ojos ambarinos de Sirius, acaricio una de las manos del chico...

Un largo suspiro, su respiración unida, tantos sentimientos reunidos en unos segundos con un simple beso... Lo que percibió era pura tristeza y dolor; a cada segundo, Sirius desprendía una dosis de esta mezcla. Lily no queria dejarlo ir, temía que la soledad se posesionara de el, temía por su sufrimiento, pero ella ya tenia claro que no podía sacrificarse por la felicidad de los demas, primero estaba ella... Era dejarlo ahora o nunca...

Por otra parte, Sirius no queria que acabara ese momento, creyó firmemente que seria el ultimo beso, la ultima vez que probaría ese embriagante sabor que despedían los labios de Lily; solo sintió y percibió algo de aquel beso... solo una cosa Lily queria darle a entender con ese roce final... todo aquello solo significaba algo: una despedida.

---"Solo quiero un roce de tus labios que me grite que me quieres"--- ambos chicos quedaron pasmados al oír esa voz, sus labios se despejaron para dirigir su mirada hacia él --- ¡¡¿A ESO TE REFERIAS?!!--- James se dirigía a Black, sostenía en su mano el pergamino estrujado por el enojo, el cual lo lanzo a los pies de su "mejor amigo"

---James... ---trato de comenzar pero lo interrumpi

---¡NO SIRIUS! ¡¿Desde cuando me engañan?!--- cuestiono con enorme resentimiento, caminaba de un lado a otro como gato enjaulado--- ¡¿Desde cuando me ven la cara de idiota?!

--- Te equivocas James, déjame explicarte--- Lily se levanto y fue hasta él, lo tomo por los hombros tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero...

---¡¿EXPLICARME QUE?! --- lanzo sus manos lejos de su torso, ella nunca le había visto esa mirada... llena de fuego, llena de furia y rabia, llena de... --- ¿Cómo... como fue que me traicionaron?--- nuevamente lagrimas amargas brotaban de sus ojos

---James... ella nunca te traiciono, yo fui el único... --- Sirius parecía estar dispuesto a dar todo por la persona que mas queria...--- Con ese beso descubrí, que solo hay un chico para ella: TU... cada vez que la miro, alcanzo a ver tu imagen en su mente, esos labios solo son tuyos, no tienes de que preocuparte... yo no soy mas que su amigo, ella nunca me va a querer tanto como a ti --- Sirius alzo sus libros, que aun se encontraban en el suelo y se retiro cabizbajo y deprimido...

---¿Podemos hablar?--- Lily inquirió con el miedo y angustia a flor de piel, una vez que Sirius se había ido, pero James se limito a responder fríamente y pretendiendo que no le importaba

---No quiero verte... y mucho menos hablar contigo--- sin embargo James estaba que se moría por dentro, su alma y su ser se desmoronaba a cada instante... nunca creyó que los papeles se invertirían.

El día parecía haber cambiado al igual que los ánimos de un minuto al siguiente: unas enormes nubes negras habían cubierto el sol y se arremolinaban por encima de ellos, no tardo en comenzar una llovizna. James se alejo con paso firme hasta desaparecer entre el resto de los estudiantes... muchos habían observado el show entero pero antes de su fin, habían comenzado a disiparse. Lily permaneció un momento mas bajo la lluvia, reflexionando sobre todo... ¿qué había pasado? ¿por qué había ocurrido todo eso? ¿Por qué en ese momento, cuando ante su mente se había aclarado todo? ¿Por que la niebla había descendido nuevamente a sus pensamientos? ¿Por que la claridad se había vuelto simplemente dudas y preocupaciones?

---¡¿Lily?!--- Jean había quedado con su amiga previamente en dejarla un momento sola después de haber ido a buscar su recado y no encontrarlo... con un grueso libro se cubrió la cabeza y llego hasta donde se encontraba ella--- ¿Por que estas bajo la lluvia?

---Estoy pensando--- sus palabras sonaban sin sentido

---¿Segura que te sientes bien? --- Jean se fijó en sus ojos, solo vio una mirada vacía --- ¡Vamos! Vayamos al Gran comedor para que te seques un poco--- cogió la mochila de Lily y la encamino hacia los pasillos... muchos las observaban, parecía que estaba ida, desorientada, confundida...

Llegaron a la enorme sala justo para el almuerzo... ambas se sentaron entre varios chicos de 7 grado...

---¿Estas bien Lily?--- Jean esperaba que en cualquier momento su amiga rompiera en llanto, por los pequeños rumores que había logrado escuchar de camino a la enorme sala, sabia que había tenido una "ligera" discusión tanto con Sirius como con James

---No del todo... pero me siento tranquila--- Lily dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga, coloco una suave sonrisa sobre sus labios... con esto Jean se sintió un poco mejor, noto claramente el cambio de actitud en la otra. Mientras Lily se servia unas cuantas papas asadas, se inicio el tema de conversación...

--- Oye... el cumpleaños de mi mamá se acerca y ¿queria ver si...?--- Jean se percató de su metida de pata... el tema de las "madres" en general lo producía a la pelirroja cierto incomodo y tristeza--- ¡Ay! Lo siento Lily...

---No, no te preocupes... ¡ya!--- exclamo como su amiga agachaba la cabeza--- mejor sigue... no pienso ponerme triste ni una sola vez más...

---Esta bien... ¿queria ver si me acompañabas a buscarle algún regalo?

---Claro ¡me encantaría! Supongo que buscaremos algo en Hogsmeade... ¿cuando es la próxima visita al pueblo?

---Realmente no sé, tendría que revisar en el tablero de anuncios...

---Es el próximo sábado... --- dijo una voz masculina, ambas chicas voltearon a su derecha para ver de quien se trataba... observaron a un chico de cabello y ojos de color ébano, un semblante firme, alto, hombros anchos, su piel apiñonada hacia relucir aun mas su blanca sonrisa; por lo visto había estado oyendo su conversación...--- En la Casa de la Pluma hay varias cosas que podrían gustarte... seguro le podrías regalar un juego de plumas finas, no son caras y te garantizo que le encantaran a tu madre--- a decir verdad, había escuchado TODA su platica y con gran atención

---Eh gracias... --- dijo Jean tratando de completar la frase con un nombre...

---Christopher ... pero díganme Chris

---¡Gracias Chris!--- agradeció Jean con una enorme sonrisa... a decir verdad aquel chico la había impresionado...

---¿Y ustedes son?

--- Ella es Lily y yo soy Jean... --- la chica recargó su codo sobre la mesa al momento que desviaba un poco la mirada... pudo ver cruzando el arco de las puertas a Sirius, quiso prevenir cualquier otro acto publico entre el y Lily... --- Eh... ¡Ya nos tenemos que ir! ¿verdad Lily?

---¿Qué? ¿a dónde?--- no entendió la reacción tan repentina de su amiga, solo le dio tiempo de tirar todos sus libros dentro de su mochila, ya que Jean se disponía a jalarla por uno de los brazos

---A... a clase... ¡El profesor Rickman queria que llegáramos temprano!--- hizo una cara de angustia que ni ella misma se la creía... hizo un ademán tratando de referirse a... Lily, que trataba de entender a su mejor amiga, observo el pasillo con disimulo hasta que se topo con Sirius, se había sentado en la punta de la mesa de Gryffindor con la cabeza apoyada en ambas manos... Chris las veía con gran expectación sin entenderlas

---Tienes razón Jean... nos vemos Chris--- la primera salió volando pero hubo algo que detuvo a Lily, Chris la había tomado por la mano

---¿Estas en Gryffindor verdad?

---Si... ya me tengo que ir--- una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Lily, una mezcla de cosquillas y escalofríos que inicio desde su mano hasta sus pies... aquel estremecimiento solo se lo había causado James

---Espero que no te duermas temprano--- soltó su cálida mano, le dirigió una mirada tierna y profunda--- Nos vemos

Lily se quedo quieta y viéndolo fijamente, había algo en aquel chico que la había cautivado, que le había producido un revoloteo en el estomago... algo que nunca había sentido exceptuando por James... Una vez que salió de su trance se apresuro a salir de allí. Realmente no queria tener algún otro encuentro con Sirius, al menos por ese día. Cuando alcanzó a su amiga, esta le puso mirada picara

---Vaya vaya... ¡que gran cambio Lily!

---¿Qué? De que hablas --- Lily fingió no entender a lo que su amiga se refería

--- ¿De que? La fan numero uno de James se esta revelando... Pensé que nunca te librarías de él

---Pues ya ves...

---¿Y.. a que se debe? --- Lily le contó a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido en su descanso--- ¡Que maldito! ¿Te dijo que no queria volver a verte ni hablarte?

---Si... ¡Pero ya! No me importa... por eso decidí cambiar, creo que hay muchísimos chavos además de James ¿por que no darme esa oportunidad?--- volteo a ver directamente a Jean, tenia una sonrisa algo maliciosa--- ¿Ahora tu que?

---Nada... nada --- a Jean se le había ocurrido una GENIAL idea, pero decidió quedársela para si misma.... así las chicas continuaron caminando hasta llegar a las mazmorras...

Mientras tanto, en el Gran Comedor... Sirius llego y aventó su mochila por debajo de la mesa... no tenia hambre pero no queria estar solo, no podía soportar la soledad y menos en aquellos momentos... tomo una servilleta y se quito las diminutas lagrimas que apenas nacían de sus ojos... levanto un poco la mirada... a unos cuantos lugares mas delante de el había una pequeña rubia... al parecer estaba llorando ya que tenia la cabeza y los brazos recargados sobre la superficie de madera, temblaba de pies a cabeza... creyó de quien se trataba, tomo una servilleta limpia y se acercó con cautela...

---¿Elly? ¿Eres tu?--- la chica levanto la cabeza, unas trenzas desechas caían sobre sus hombros y de sus ojos enrojecidos brotaban lágrimas sin parar... por lo visto llevaba mucho tiempo llorando--- ¿Qué paso?--- con estas palabras los sollozos aumentaron su volumen

---¡ERES UN MALDITO! --- la niña tomo un grueso libro en sus brazos y con el empujo fuertemente a Sirius, salió corriendo del Gran Comedor mientras evitaba a la gente... pero Sirius no estaba dispuesto a perder a alguien más... aunque no hubiera tenido una GRAN relación con ella, Elly le importaba demasiado... se colgó su mochila rápidamente y salió a buscarla, la divisó mientras doblaba un pasillo con dirección a las escaleras.

Aumento la velocidad de sus pasos y justo antes de que se metiera al baño de mujeres en la 3ª. Planta, la tomo por un hombro y la giro hacia el...

---¿Qué pasa Elly?

---¡DEJAME EN PAZ!--- la chica trato de quitarse su mano de encima, pero Sirius la tomo con mas fuerza aun pero sin lastimarla

---¿Por que estas así?

---¡¡¿No te diste cuenta?!!

---¿De que hablas? ¡No te entiendo!--- dijo con desesperación en su voz

---¡Yo de estúpida haciéndome ilusiones! ¡¿Y para que?! ¡¡Solo me hiciste creer algo IMPOSIBLE!!--- su voz elevo el tono al igual que su enojo

---Elly... ¡¡yo nunca te engañe!!

---¡¡¿Y ese beso con tu amiga?!! ¡¿Qué hay de eso?!

---No... Elly, déjame explicarte--- Sirius la soltó al comprender a lo que se refería

---Sirius, me dolió eso... no tienes idea de cuanto --- la chica soltó nuevamente las lagrimas al tiempo que corría en dirección contraria a él...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

James caminaba furioso por los pasillos ¡No podía creer lo que le habían echo! El enojo que corría por sus venas lo tenia dentro de su propio mundo, no escuchaba ni veía a nadie.

Realmente sintió una traición tan profunda por parte de Lily que no creía poder perdonarla, ni siquiera creía ser capaz de poder volver a hablar con ella, verla a los ojos... al menos no con otra mirada que no fuera de dolor. Iba tan concentrado en sus emociones que no se dio cuenta al chocar con un chico, le había tirado la mayoría de sus libros...

---¡Oye!--- le grito este al ver que James se seguía de largo, se encamino y le dio un ligero empujón

---¿Qué?--- James se volvió y se dio cuenta del pequeño accidente ---Lo siento... es que no te vi....

---¿Sabes que? Olvídalo... es que ya me desespere--- dijo tratando de disculparse--- ¡No encuentro las malditas mazmorras! Y como Sirius me dejo...

---¿Sirius? ¿Eres amigo de Sirius?

---Si... pero no tengo idea de donde anda... además no me ha dado tiempo de hacer el mapa

---¿Mapa?--- pregunto James conteniendo una tímida risa--- ¡Ja! Ni que fueras nuevo...

---De hecho si lo soy... --- el chico de cabello alborotado se sonrojo ligeramente por la vergüenza--- Me llamo Remus Lupin

---Lo siento, no lo sabia... soy James Potter--- se estrecharon la mano

---¡Vaya! Eres el famoso James

---¡¿Famoso?! ¿De donde?

---Digamos que... Sirius me ha hablado sobre ti... pero ¡olvídalo! --- dijo tratándole de no darle importancia a su comentario

--- Entonces eres nuevo... supongo que... ¿estas en quinto?

---Si, de hecho estoy en la misma habitación que ustedes

---Genial, por fin estamos completos... oye, se nos hace un poco tarde para la clase, te parece si...

--¡Claro!

Ambos chicos se encaminaron mientras platicaban un poco sobre cada uno de ellos... en unos cuantos minutos llegaron... el lugar era bastante frió y húmedo, se encontraba en la parte mas baja del castillo por lo que no llegaba ni un solo rayo de luz, los corredores solamente se iluminaban por las antorchas colgadas sobre las paredes... entraron al aula y se colocaron ambos chicos en las mesas del fondo de la derecha... poco a poco fueron llegando chicos tanto de Gryffindor como de Slytherin, al sonar la campana el salón ya estaba lleno... el profesor Rickman se dirigió a cerrar la puerta...

Pasada una hora de la clase, la alumnos en su totalidad se encontraban preparando su poción, agregándole los últimos ingredientes, revolviendo perfectamente la mezcla...

Habían tenido que organizarse en parejas y para continuar hablando de esto y aquello, James había estado con Remus... A la hora de llevar los ingredientes a la mesa, había tirado la mitad de ellos, todas las cantidades las había medido incorrectamente y de no ser porque James lo evito, confundía el orden de los ingredientes para la mezcla... Aquel chico era muy buen conversador pero era pésimo para pociones así que Lupin había tenido que limitarse a pasarle uno a uno los ingredientes al otro, era la única manera que la poción saliera correctamente... 15 minutos antes de que terminara la clase, tenían que entregar todos la muestra de su pócima... un bajo y no muy delgado muchacho se dirigía al escritorio del profesor para entregar su muestra cuando se tropezó con un Slytherin provocando que ambas botellas resbalaran de las manos... un pequeño estruendo resonó en la mazmorra... El profesor estaba entretenido con otros alumnos por lo que no se había percatado de accidente

---Oh... lo siento tanto...

---¡¡ERES UN IDIOTA PETTIGREW!!

---Perdón... no

--- ¡¡¿Acaso no sabes caminar o que?!!

---Ya te pedí una disculpa--- el chico se encogió de hombros mas de lo normal, tanto que prácticamente su cabeza desaparecía entre su torso

---¡¡ SI PERO UNA DISCULPA NO JUSTIFICA TU IMBECILIDAD!! ¡¡Creo que te mereces un castigo!!--- algunos presentes miraban expectantes la discusión... el chico de cabello grasiento y nariz ganchuda saco desafiantemente la varita, apuntaba directamente a la cabeza del otro... Remus, que había escuchado, y que no le agradaba nada ese tipo de situaciones, decidió entrar en la disputa

---Creo que ya se disculpó... debería serte suficiente con eso--- Remus se paro detrás del pequeño Peter en señal de apoyo

--- ¡Pues no! Además es asunto entre el y yo--- Dio cierto énfasis en esas tres ultimas palabras, como si estuviera amenazándolo... Severus había cambiado de dirección la varita, apuntaba a su pecho debido a la altura de Remus... James no podía perderse esa grandiosa oportunidad, se acerco y...

---¡Remus! Veo que ya tuviste la desagradable experiencia de conocer a la horrible nariz andante

--- ¡¡Lárgate Potter!! ¡Como le dije a tu amigo... NO ES ASUNTO TUYO!

---Veras Quejicus... Remus es mi amigo... si Remus se metió en la conversación SI es asunto mío--- señalo con una sonrisa cínica, acto seguido saco su varita y apunto justo entre los ojos de Severus--- Si no quieres que toda la clase se burle de ti, lo mejor seria que alejaras ese espantoso y grasiento cabello junto con tu narizota lejos de aquí...

---¿Crees que me das miedo Potter?--- se había acercado lo suficiente como para que sus palabras solo las escuchara él

--- La verdad... deberías tenerlo Snape... no te conviene seguir molestando... deberías ya saberlo, la experiencia habla por si sola ¿no lo crees?--- James empujo por los hombros a Snape haciéndolo chocar con una banca, este cayo sobre el frió suelo y sobre la poción previamente derramada; se mancho en su totalidad la parte inferior de la túnica de una mezcla azulosa y unas gotitas habían salpicado su rostro... las piernas se le habían enredado entre la misma prenda... los estudiantes que veían lo sucedido rieron a carcajada suelta... con esto, el Profesor Rickman se dirigió hacia el pequeño disturbio...

---¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Sr. Potter? ¿ Sr. Snape? --- ambos se veían con ojos de profundo odio y resentimiento, ni con los profesores podían disimular lo fuerte de estos sentimientos

---Eh... profesor, Snape iba distraído y choco con James y Peter... y de paso le tiro la poción--- un nuevo alumno se había metido en la asunto... Sirius explico al profesor sin quitar la mirada de Snape... se veían con la misma mirada que James

---¿Severus? ¿Es eso cierto?--- Sirius cambio su mirada por una amenazadora

---Si... --- se limitó a contestar a regañadientes

--- Sr. Pettigrew... ¿tiene aun poción en su caldero?--- Peter simplemente asintió con la cabeza--- Muy bien, entrégueme una botella nueva... al igual que usted Sr. Snape... ¡ah! Y quisiera verlo después de clase ¿entendido?

---Esta bien Profesor Rickman--- el maestro regreso a recibir las botellas hasta su escritorio... Remus y Peter se volvieron hacia las mesas... Severus que aun estaba en el suelo, se levanto con poco agilidad... se acerco tanto a James como a Sirius...

---¡Ambos me las pagaran! ¡Las cosas no se quedaran así!

---Mira como tiemblo--- expreso Sirius imitando la voz de un niño pequeño

---El que debería cuidarse las espaldas eres tu Quejiquis... no te conviene andar solo por ahí ¡oh! Lo siento... se me olvidaba, ¡eres un pobre diablo que no sabe socializar!

---Simplemente, ni siquiera a las moscas les gusta acercarse a tu mugriento cabello --- Sirius tomo un mechón del negro cabello de Snape mientras hacia un gesto de asco... ambos chicos finalmente rieron mientras lo dejaban pasar por el pasillo... Snape claramente, se fue refunfuñando y maldiciendo por lo bajo...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A final de cuentas, el día no había estado del todo mal, exceptuando por el incidente entre los tres... Lily se encontraba sentada en la butaca mas alejada de la chimenea junto con su inseparable amiga... al parecer estaban completamente rendidas ya que su ultima clase, Herbología, habían tenido que lidiar con una extraña planta que no se dejaba explorar y posteriormente habían tenido que oír el horrible recordatorio acerca del TIMO de la materia... Lily había cerrado los párpados y poco a poco el sonido se había disipado de sus oídos... todo se convirtió en penumbra... una suave brisa recorrió su cuerpo y una voz hizo que el ambiente se clareara... una voz dulce, llena de amor e ilusión, esa voz que la hacia temblar de pies a cabeza y que la hacia perder la razón...

---Lily... solo un beso tuyo... --- la chica giro la cabeza buscando de donde provenía la voz... camino entre un lugar desierto y puro, aquel sonido se había disipado como un ligero susurro...

--- ¿Donde estas?--- una extraña sensación la recorrió, un éxtasis impasible, un deseo impaciente por salir en su ser

---Aquí... frente a ti... --- de la nada surgió una figura humana, parecía estar muy alejada de la pelirroja, esta apresuro el paso y gradualmente se dibujo el rostro, el torso y el resto del cuerpo de... ¿Sirius? Pero si la voz era de James, estaba completamente segura de ello --- Te he estado esperando ángel...

--- No entiendo... --- pero las palabras de Lily fueron apagadas por unos delgados labios, una fogosa boca con besos llenos de pasión, un exquisito y placentero néctar se desbordaba entre ellos, pareciera que no había nada que parara eso, era algo que había estado esperando con ansias y no dejaría que se acabara nunca... pero la chica estaba algo confundida... ¿Era James o Sirius a quien estaba besando? Esos tibios pero ardientes roces, el típico recorrido de sus manos por su espalda y cintura, el agradable y distinguido aroma que despedía el chico, TODO indicaba que era James... abrió unos segundos sus párpados para asegurase... pero ahí frente a ella solo estaba el cálido rostro de Sirius, incluso se podría dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en su perfil... cerro nuevamente los ojos, pensando que era muy extraño aquello... la falta de aire para ambos provoco una ligera separación

---Gracias... --- la voz cambio... era mas grave y ni pertenecía ni a Potter ni a Black... con temor, Lily retrocedió un paso y observo la piel morena que cubría el cuerpo del muchacho... su cabello peinado hacia atrás y unos ojos del color del carbón se clavaban sobre las esmeraldas de la pelirroja

--- ¿Chris? Pero... ¿cómo?

---Lily... Lily... --- esta vez, una voz femenina parecía llamarla a la distancia... el desconcierto pareció llegar nuevamente a su cabeza ¡¿qué era todo eso?!

---¡LILY! ¡Despierta!--- Jean tuvo que zarandearla por los hombros

---¡Ahhhh!

---Tranquila... --- dejo en la mesa la pluma que sostenía en la mano y le ofreció un vaso con agua

--- ¿Qué paso Jean?--- pregunto después de tomar dos enormes tragos

--- No se dime tu... simplemente cuando te vi, tenias cara de susto y miedo y espanto... supongo que tenias una pesadilla--- dejo notar su preocupación por Lily con estas palabras

--- Pues... solo... a decir verdad fue un sueño bastante extraño... --- decidió callar la pelirroja, por una extraña razón no quiso contarle a su mejor amigo, así que un inusitado silencio incomodo se presento... Jean regreso a sus deberes de pociones hasta que recordó algo, al parecer bueno, ya que una enorme sonrisa se había colocado sobre sus labios...

--- Eh... Lily

---¿Si?--- pregunto amablemente la pelirroja, se vio nuevamente en la necesidad de salir de sus extraños pensamientos

---Mira... me estaba preguntando... ¿realmente quieres salir con mas chavos?

---Si, estoy dispuesta a intentarlo--- exclamo con la frente en alto

---No te molestara que te presente a... uno que otro ¿a que no?

--- ¿A que te refieres?

---Veras... desde hace 2 años, o más... no recuerdo bien, conozco un sin fin de chicos que quisieras al menos hablar contigo por 5 minutos.

---Ah... mira... que interesante --- Lily trato de disimular su preocupación, estaba segura que su amiga traía algo entre manos y que no seria muy bueno que digamos

---¿No te molestaría... digamos... ver algunas fotos de tus pretendientes?

---¡¿QUÉ?! --- se sorprendió ENORMEMENTE al ver a Jean sacar un enorme paquete de hojas (al parecer)

---Mira... medio mundo al enterarse que habías roto con James...

---¡¡¿Y según quien?!! --- cuestiono apunto de darle un ataque

--- Bueno... varios de los interesados lo dedujo por la pelea --- Lily debió suponerlo, exponerse así en publico había sido un GRAVE error--- Otros... pues... ¡no te enojes!--- agrego al ver la cara colorada de su amiga--- Yo... yo se los dije--- Lily, que se había puesto en pie, se dejo caer en la butaca nuevamente con MUY poco resignación y soltando un suspiro, a pesar de todo, sabia que las intenciones de Jean eran buenas...

---Bueno... que hacerle ¿no?

---Pues si... he estado recogiendo fotos de los interesados a lo largo del día

---Ok, veamos... ¿qué es esto?

---Ah! Mira, los he separado por casas y estas a su vez por el curso que estudian... --- dijo con tono mas animado... Jean comenzó a pasar fotos de muchachos de entre 14 y 17 años, incluso unos de menor edad... --- Si giras la foto, veras algunos datos importantes, como nombre completo, curso, edad, comida, color y deporte favorito, premios ganados... y cosas por el estilo

---¿Qué tenemos por aquí?--- Lily tomo el sobre de los Ravenclaw y examino el retrato... mostraba un chico de cabello oscuro, ojos grandes con pestañas rizadas, algunas pecas esparcidas por sus pómulos, su nariz abultada contrastaba con su diminuta boca... giro el papel y con una poco entendible caligrafía "Ernest Richard Miller Woodstrock; 7 curso, 16 años 11 meses, ¡ME ENCANTA LA COMIDA!, amarillo eléctrico, Ajedrez mágico, ningún premio"--- ¿Acaso el ajedrez mágico es un deporte?--- pregunto con sarcasmo mientras que la otra solo alzaba los hombros--- Además... con el nombre tengo... ¡Siguiente!

---Mira este Lily... ¿no esta mal , eh?--- era del montón de Hufflepuff, observo la fotografía... tenia el cabello ondulado y en tono castaño claro, la nariz delgada, al igual que los labios y unos ojos que ¡WOW! Eran color miel y de una profundidad formidable... --- Permíteme leer--- dijo Jean mientras tomaba la fotografía entre sus manos y leía unos breves renglones escritos en cursiva--- "George Barret, 6 curso, 16 años, papas asadas y ¡pastel navideño muggle! , eso es un punto a favor ¿no Lily? Bueno, sigo... rojo y negro, ningún deporte y... "Lo resumo en muchos premios ganados por tonterías de la escuela... ¿Qué te parece?

--- Quisiera ver mas... --- un chico de cabello oscuro y orejas algo sobresaliente saludaba alegremente a Lily, tenia los ojos ligeramente rasgados y su nariz era pequeña y respingada, vestía orgullosamente el uniforme de Quidditch de Ravenclaw... --- ¡Yo lo conozco! El es William Boyd... es el capitán del equipo... ¿no el salía con Julie Asbury? --- pregunto con gran interés

---¿Con quien?

---¡Julie! ¡Quinto curso! ¡compartimos con ella la habitación!

---¡Ay! ¡¡La pesada Asbury!! --- dijo como recordando una buena y vieja amistad--- ¡es una payasa, sangrona...

---Eh Jean...

---¡...que no tiene sentido del humor y...!

--- Jean, creo que seria mejor...

---¡No veo la razón de por que Will quisiera seguir con ella!--- termino con gran firmeza su discurso... cuando giro a ver a Lily, esta tenia la cabeza gacha y solo hizo una seña para que su amiga viera hacia su derecha... lentamente, Jean lo hizo... vio a una chica delgada y con cabello cobrizo... tenia unas elegantes gafas delgadas y vestía la túnica de Gryffindor... No traía una MUY buena cara que digamos, al parecer había escuchado los comentarios de Jean desde "La pesada Asbury" --- ¡Julie! ¿Cómo has estado? --- expreso rápidamente y fingiendo una sonrisa aunque no podía ocultar su vergüenza tras esas mejillas coloradas...

---¡¡Y YO YA VI LA RAZ"N DE POR QUE NINGÚN CHICO QUIERE SALIR CONTIGO!!--- acto seguido, Julie salió echando humos por las orejas con camino a las escaleras de caracol...

--- ¡Bien echo Jean! --- Lily se doblaba de la risa

---¡¿Por que no me dijiste?! --- le soltó un pequeño manotazo sobre su brazo, pero Lily no hacia caso, aun no controlaba su risa --- Creo que lo mejor será irme a disculpar... ¿me acompañas con algo de apoyo moral?

---No... tengo todavía algo que hacer... --- dijo conteniendo las risas

---Mmmm... digamos ¿cómo esperar a? Ya se me olvido su nombre... --- expreso con sonrisa y mirada picara

---Chris McLean

--- ¡Espera! No nos dijo su apellido... ¿Has estado investigando acerca de el?

---¡Hasta crees! Yo ya lo conocía también... es del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor... siempre que acompañaba a James a los entrenamientos y me lo encontraba me ponía a platicar con el ¡claro! Eso si James no lo acribillaba con la mirada...

--- Entonces ¿lo esperaras? --- pregunto como que no queriendo la cosa

---Pues... si, de cierta forma el me lo pidi

---En ese caso... no quisiera interrumpir... --- Jean salió con paso decidido a las habitaciones... una vez que oyó como la puerta se cerro de golpe, Lily estaba segura de que podía escuchar los gritos de Julie ante la disculpa de su amiga...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** ¿Verdad que no tardé? Jeje... es que la emoción, ustedes saben...

Bueno, vaya capitulo, yo con mis dramas que me encantan (si no les gustan díganme please!!!)

AY!!! Que pelea... Todo se puso candente ¿qué hará ahora James? ¿Perdonará a Lily? ¡¡Pues si la ama!! Tendrán que ver que pasa más adelante... Sirius ¡¡mi vida!! Pobrecillo, ya le rompieron el corazón... ¿por qué? Si estuviera conmigo, sería pasión y locura y amor... jeje, ya me desvié del tema ¬¬

Ahora que lo veo, puse a Lily en este chap como mujer fatal... jeje, que quede claro, esa no es mi intención... ¿Y que tal cuando hablan Lily y James? ¡Todo lo que le dice! Una parte es de mi cosecha (experiencia personal)

Por cierto, que les parece el nuevo personaje??? (YA SE SAMIRA!!! TU LO ODIAS) En particular, me gustaría saber que piensan de ese vale???? Chris... les late o no???

Bueno... mejor me voy rápido, si no luego me alargo infinitamente: lo de Snape y mis niños... mi sueño fumado, JAJAJA me dio tanta risa (si a ustedes no les dio, YO soy la loca) Fue algo que salió espontáneo a la hora de la hora... y para finalizar, la idea loca de Jean... (estilo Miss Potter, que liga por mí en el antro ya que yo no estoy presente) ESO es ser una muy buena amiga, créanme no cualquiera lo haría...

Wueno... Vayamos a los...

**ADELANTOS 11. Mismos pensamientos... mismos gritos**

_---Ni un día te esperaste y ya estabas con el idiota de McLean... que fácil eres no?--- Comenzó a decir sin medir en las consecuencias de sus palabras..._

_---James, esa es una de las cosas que quisiera explicarte--- mientras que la chica aguantaba el daño de las mismas..._

_---Me vas a decir que como ya no te hizo caso y no encontraste a nadie mas para traerlo como tu perrito faldero vienes a arreglar las cosas ¿no? ¡YO NO SOY PLATO DE SEGUNDA MESA! ¡NUNCA VOLVERÍA CONTIGO! ¡TU NO ERES NADIE PARA MI EVANS! --- James pudo seguir hablando sin pensar, pero Lily lo cayo con una fuerte cachetada sobre su mejilla, unas tímidas gotas se asomaron por sus verdes pupilas..._

_EL drama está al 100!!!! Créanme, el siguiente chap esta muy bueno...pero sigamos..._

**AGRADECIMIENTOS...**

**SAYAPABU-POTTER**: HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Ya no te puedes quejar eh!!!) Mira, claroq eu te deje agradecimiento (o no? ¬¬) No me has hablado para presumir tu karaoke... me llevo mis discos para el viernes vale??? Por cierto va a ir Pancho??? Pronto continuare con tu fic por que no he podido bajar todo lo que me falta de todos los fics que leo ¡¡¡ME VOLVERE LOCA!!! Te dejo, por que me conecte express (es cuando nadie me ve, jeje) BAYO NIÑA!!!!!!!!!!!

**RECOMENDACIONES... **

**Un mundo al revés... **Wueno, es un fic que estado escribiendo entre mi hermanita y yo... en la cuenta **Miss Potter and Miss Diggory**, se encuentra actualizado.... es de humor y si quieren reírse a mas no poder, revísenlo... créanme que no a muchos se les ocurren tales locuras entre dos personas, y por favor no se olviden de los reviews eh!!!

**A LOS 17 LLEGA LA LOCURA!!!** Es el primer fic de mi amigocha así que por fa, léanlo y apóyenla... Es muy difícil empezar un fic y que nadie lea tu trabajo y esfuerzo... Déjenle MUCHOS MUCHOS reviews. Esta muy gracioso (en lo personal me hace reír bastante). Escrito por **PATRY-SK**

**VOLAR: UNA DE MERODEADORES**Esta muy bueno este fic así que por favor, también échenle una leidita... ¡¡AMO A LOS MERODEADORES!! Se trata de ellos, además tendrán mucha risa asegurada... **SARA-GINNY **es la autora de este fantástico fic... déjenle muchos reviews que esta chava los cautivara con su historia, se los recomiendo un 100

**HERMIONE Y UN IMPOSIBLE**... YA LA LEÍ, wueno, por lo menos los primer seis chaps... escrita por mi queridísima hermanita SAYAPABU-POTTER, tiene una imaginación muy loca (lo pueden comprobar en la de un mundo al revés) Se trata de un Hermione / Draco (creo que se esta volviendo mi pareja favorita, claro después de mi niño precioso y Lily) Lógicamente , su amor es imposible, frente miles de personas: Harry, Ron, los papas de Draco, el mundo y compañía... Es muy buena, léanla PLEASE! Y déjenle varios reviews (pero no más que a mi, jeje) 

Wuenoooooooo.... después de tanto y tanto hablar, más bien escribir, no olviden dar "GO" en "submit review" y dejarme TOOOOOOOOOOODAS sus opiniones, no me importan que sean criticas destructivas en lugar de las constructivas ( en realidad si me importa)... El caso es que me hagan saber que es lo que piensan de este fic.... se aceptan quejas, reclamos, dudas, aclaraciones, recomendaciones, etc... y wueno, son mas por el momento BAYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**MISS Diggory KRUM**_


	11. Mismos gritos, mismos pensamientos

**Mismos pensamientos... mismos gritos...**

Espero otros quince minutos cuando diviso a Chris entre un bullicioso grupo de 7°. Que acababa de llegar a la Sala Común.. el chico, al ver a la pelirroja esperándolo en una de las butacas y con una amplia sonrisa, no dudo ni en segundo y se dirigió a ella dejando a sus amigos de lado...

---¡Hola! Veo que no eres nada madrugadora... --- en aquel momento eran las 11:00 PM y muy pocos estudiantes estaban en la Sala Común reunidos alrededor del fuego, la mayoría haciendo los deberes retrasados

---De hecho si lo soy, pero esta vez hice una excepción

---¿En serio? ¡Pues muchas gracias! Oye...--- el chico cambio su tono animoso por una mas serio--- me entere que rompiste con James... por lo que él decía, te queria mucho... debió ser duro para ambos ¿no?

---Pues... si --- no le quedaba mas remedio que aceptarlo, era la verdad... --- pero, no quisiera estar hablando de eso...

---Esta bien, pero si necesitas a alguien, búscame... --- el chico, que se había sentado junto a la pelirroja tomo su mano y la froto tiernamente... la oscuridad que estaba a punto de reinar en el lugar no permitió ver el rubor que le subió por el rostro entero a ella, su mirada se poso en la de Lily ¡pero ella no la aguantó! Observo el lugar... nuevamente la puerta se había abierto y tres chicos habían entrado... --- Creo, que es hora de irse a dormir ¿no crees?

---Si, mañana nos vemos... --- Lily se paro del sillón y camino hacia las escaleras, pero antes de desaparecer giro la cabeza para ver una ultima vez a Chris... sintió un profundo deseo de correr hasta sus brazos y sentir sus labios, de besarlo ¿pero por que? Ni ella misma lo sabia... prefirió dejarlo así y continuo su ascenso...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

---¿Qué te pareció la clase de Herbología, Lupin?

--- No del todo mal... oye, ese chico en pociones ¿cómo lo llamaste James? --- Ambos chicos caminaban rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor con la barriga llena... después de que su ultima clase terminara, dieron un pequeño tour por el castillo para que Remus ya no se perdiera... con todo lo que habían caminado, hicieron una pequeña escala y pasaron con los elfos domésticos por algo de comida y bebida

---¡Quejicus! ¿Por qué crees tu?

---¡No tengo idea!--- contesto fingiendo demencia-- Pero en serio... ¿cómo se llama?

---Severus Snape...--- contesto de mala gana

---¿Se odian verdad? Por lo que pude notar ni siquiera se soportan la mirada

--- La verdad si, para que te digo mentiras... es que es tan repugnante y odioso

---¡¡Y que decir de su cabello grasiento... --- una voz algo aguda se introdujo en la

conversación --- y su narizota!!

---¡Hola Peter!--- saludaron al unísono ambos

--- Eh... solo queria agradecerles por su ayuda...

---¡No te preocupes Pettigrew! Para mi siempre será un honor dejar en ridículo a Quejiquis --- expreso James como si fuera algo de lo que se tiene que estar orgulloso mientras le daba unas suaves palmaditas sobre su espalda...

--- Yo odio ver que a alguien lo estén haciendo menos sin razón alguna... --- la voz de Remus era firme, como si el hubiera tenido que pasar alguna vez por ello... ---Cambiando de tema, James... ¿por que te peleaste con Sirius?

--- Eh... es algo muy largo y complicado ¡y la verdad YA NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ELLO!--- el chico transformo su voz, ahora era con enojo... sus pasos fueron mas fuertes en el resto del camino y no volvió a mencionar palabra alguna... sus dos compañeros intercambiaron miradas sin entenderlo...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

--- ¡Estoy exhausto!

---¿De que? No hiciste nada Darren... --- respondió Sirius... ambos estaban en la habitación, después de la cena y de intentar hacer algunos deberes, se habían retirado a descansar...

---¡Eso es lo peor! Por cierto... ¡Estuvo genial lo de Snape!

---Se lo merecía... SIEMPRE se lo merece... --- contesto con repudio

---¿Y cual es la razón de que lo odien tanto? Siempre me lo he preguntado

--- Pues... no se... el simple hecho de que viva es suficiente--- Sirius parecía estar satisfecho de ello, su sonrisa lo mostraba

---Bueno... --- aunque no le era una razón muy convincente que digamos, como para la mayoría de las personas, Darren quiso cambiar de tema--- Oye... estuvo dura la pelea ¿no?

---¿Qué pelea? --- la verdad, no tenia idea de lo que hablaba

---Media escuela se entero...

--- No tengo idea de lo que hablas Darren--- Sirius se agacho a su baúl mientras buscaba unos calcetines limpios para el día siguiente

--- Tu, Lily, James, a la hora del almuerzo, muchos alumnos presentes ¿no te suena? --- en ese momento Sirius agarro el hilo de la conversación aunque prefería dejar de lado el asunto

---Mmmm... algo

---¿Estuvo tan malo? No les has hablado a ninguno de los dos en todo el día... ni siquiera les diriges la mirada

---¡¿Tanto te importa saber?!--- cuestiono de una forma dura, tanto que hizo sentir a Darren como si fuera un chismoso reportero que se metía en donde no le llamaban, al darse cuenta de ello Sirius repuso rápidamente--- Lo siento Darren...

---No importa... --- Darren se dejo caer en su cama aun con la túnica puesta, su voz era indiferente hacia Black

---Es que... ¡entiéndeme! No quisiera hablar de ello, al menos no por el momento--- Darren ni siquiera contesto... el otro siguió en lo suyo hasta que entro alguien en el cuarto...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al llegar al cuadro de la Señora Gorda, Peter menciono la contraseña en voz baja, así los tres entraron... casi no había nadie en la sala, exceptuando por un grupo de chicos mayores, algunos platicaban animadamente frente a la chimenea mientras otros estaban acurrucados en los viejos pero cómodos sillones... Los tres se dirigían a las habitaciones pero algo hizo que James permaneciera pasmado a mitad de la habitación...

¡¡¡¿Cómo era posible que no hace menos de doce horas hubiera peleado con quien fuera su novia, y ahora ella se encontraba tomada de la mano de uno de los miembros de su equipo de Quidditch?!!! ¡¡¿Y por que se sonrojaba ella, como si deberás le importara ese roce?!! Sintió una ráfaga de furia por su pecho que se coló hasta su estomago, rondaba por su cuerpo, por sus venas, esperando salir en cualquier momento... "Te romperé la cara McLean... ¡suéltala o te golpeare!" Dio un paso pero una mano lo tomo fuertemente por un hombro... su mirada llena de fuego se giro hacia su izquierda...

---James... vamonos--- Remus había llegado en el momento preciso para detenerlo ante cualquier estupidez... ambos se dirigieron a la habitación, James con mucha resignación de no haber podido darle unos cuantos golpes a Chris... Darren estaba ya tumbado en su cama aun con ropa y Sirius arreglaba su baúl sentado sobre la alfombra... James no le dio importancia a nada, aventó con fuerza su mochila contra la pared haciendo un retumbo en la habitación... Sirius se volvió para ver que pasaba, escucho atentamente la conversación...

---¡Tranquilo James! Ustedes ya no son nada... --- Lupin se acerco a James... Peter había dado un pequeño salto del susto... algunas de sus pertenencias cayeron de una repisa debido al retumbo, se apresuro a recogerlas y seguir en sus asuntos

---Pero... ¡¡ NO LO VISTE!! Se la esta comiendo con la mirada... ¡¿Quien sabe que tendrá en su asquerosa mente?! --- CELOS... no era otra cosa mas que eso, no podría ocultarlos, disimularlos, ignorarlos...

---Si James, pero TU decidiste eso, TU quisiste dejar de lado a Lily...

--- Es que no la entiendo...

---Nadie lo hace...--- la voz de Sirius interrumpió a su amigo, le dirigió una mirada amistosa, esperando que así comenzaran a aligerarse las cosas... posteriormente volvió a darle la espalda a James--- ¡Son tan complicadas!

--- Sirius tiene razón ¡No hay quien entienda a las mujeres! Además... de seguro fue solo tu imaginación... mejor duérmete--- Remus camino hasta su cama y lanzo su almohada hasta James, golpeándolo en la cabeza

---¡Oye! --- sonrió tratando de pensar en ello... ---Creo que tienes razón... buenas noches-

-- James, de la misma forma, le devolvió su almohada... pronto todos quedaron dormidos...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras avanzaban los minutos, el Gran Comedor se empezaba a llenar de estudiantes... unos tibios y diminutos rayos del sol rasgaban las nubes y se colaban entre los ventanales de la enorme sala... en el techo se apreciaba como la mañana era algo nublada y fría... algunos estudiantes llevaban sus guantes...

---¡Que frió!--- exclamo Jean mientras se frotaba los brazos--- ¿Me pasas el tocino?

---No es para tanto... --- Lily tomo un platón y se lo acerco a su amiga

---¿Estas loca? Me estoy congelando... Y lo peor ¡tenemos Cuidados a la primera hora!

---En ese caso tendrás que llevarte un calentador debajo de la capa --- Lily se rió suavemente mientras bebía algo de jugo de calabaza

---Pues tu no tendrás que calentarte, alguien lo hará por ti... --- Jean hizo un ademán para que su amiga volteara...sin entender Lily lo hizo, sus verdes ojos se abrieron y un tono rojizo cubrió sus mejillas. Entrando por el Gran Comedor venia Chris, ese día lucia especialmente guapo con un suéter gris de cuello alto, su cabello ligeramente despeinado y esa maravillosa sonrisa... --- ¿No te recuerda a alguien Lily? --- dijo con tono malicioso

---¡Cállate! --- dijo como tratando de borrar las ultimas palabras de su amiga--- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¡¿Por que a mi?!! --- era obvio ¡le recordaba a James! Su cabello alborotado... ese suéter se parecía tanto al regalo que le había echo a James hace apenas unas semanas...

---Será mejor que te tranquilices Lily--- tras estas palabras se oyó una nueva voz...

---¡Hola chavas! --- el chico tomo asiento junto a la pelirroja mientras juntaba sus manos, como teniendo algo entre ellas (un plan a lo mejor... )

--- Hola Chris... Lily, se me olvido mi libro de Criaturas, nos vemos en los terrenos... Adiós! --- claramente tenia la intención de dejarles a solas para que pudieran platicar mas a gusto...

---¿Cómo dormiste pequeña? --- al chico acercaba poco a poco sus manos hasta las de ella

---Eh... bien, gracias--- "_Pequeña, pequeña ¡como odio que me digan así!... exceptuando por.._. "

---Oye, quisiera preguntarte algo... ¿quisieras venir conmigo el sábado a Hogsmeade?

---Yo... --- en ese momento recordó, que durante todas sus visitas al pueblo, iba a acompañada de James... iban a TODOS lados juntos... pensó que en aquella ocasión no seria lo mismo,--- prometí ir con Jean por lo del regalo de su mama y... --- eso había sonado mas como una excusa que como una disculpa

---Bueno... no es necesario todo el día.... ¿qué tal vernos en las Tres Escobas y tomar algo? Simplemente quisiera mas tiempo para platicar contigo--- finalmente sus manos alcanzaron su objetivo: las blancas y tersas manos de la pelirroja

---¡Claro!--- Lily dio un respingo, era demasiado pronto para ella, en su interior creía tener aun una oportunidad con James... pero en ese caso ¡¿Por que había aceptado la invitación de Chris?! _"Es demasiado tarde, ya no me puedo arrepentir" _tomo su mochila

---¿Te parece a las 12?

---Vale... nos vemos el sábado... bye Chris!

_"¡¿Que estoy haciendo?! No debería estar jugando así con él... no tiene la culpa de NADA. Mejor hablo con James cuanto antes, no quisiera que pasara algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir después"_ Lily salió con la cabeza baja y a paso apresurado del Gran Comedor... al doblar la esquina no se fijo...

---¡Ah!--- era una voz masculina, Lily alzo un poco la mirada y vio como un liquido viscoso de color púrpura proveniente de un tintero color verde limón se derramaba sobre la túnica del otro

---Perdón, lo siento... --- Lily saco rápidamente un pañuelo de su mochila y se lo ofreci

--- No, no hay problema... ¡Oigan, tendrá que ser otro día... ya no hay mas tinta! --- la ultima frase parecía haberla dicho al viento, al menos eso pensó Lily hasta que oyó como una voz mas parecida respondía

---¡¿Qué?! --- la voz era de...

---¿De que hablas Remus?--- esta segunda voz parecía aun mas familiar... sus dudas se disiparon cuando vio como dos chicos se encaminaban hacia donde estaban. James y Sirius quedaron igual que Lily: estupefactos... era la primera vez que se veían desde el accidente. Los tres se quedaron sin palabras, Remus rápidamente comprendió el porque de ello... A ella le pareció que los otros ya se habían arreglado debido al hecho de que venían juntos y no se estaban matando...

---¡Vamonos chicos!--- exclamo fríamente James, que se encamino hasta las enormes puertas de roble sin ni siquiera volver a mirar a la pelirroja... Sirius fue el siguiente en desaparecer, no sin antes mandarle una mirada que trataba de disfrazar su ternura... Lily se quedo algo consternada: las dos personas que mas la querían en TODO Hogwarts, sin contar Jean, en ese momento prácticamente la odiaban... no supo que hacer, se volvió a Remus...

---Gracias Lily... ¿te lo puedo regresar después?

---Claro... quédatelo... perdón por la descortesía pero... ¿eres tu Remus Lupin?--- pregunto ya que debido a una extensiva y detallada descripción por parte de Jean, dedujo esto...

---Si, ese soy yo--- le mostró una linda y encantadora sonrisa (tal y como le había informado su amiga)

--- Y tu eres la linda pelirroja por la que esos dos se pelean ¿no es así?--- Lily se ruborizo ligeramente--- Ya no te preocupes por ellos... --- recogió su mochila del suelo y continuo limpiándose la túnica...

---Espera... ¡_fregotego_! --- saco su varita de su túnica, punto hacia la mancha y en un instante desapareció...--- Era lo menos que podía hacer...

---Gracias Lily... nos estamos viendo... ---Lupin se despidió agitando su mano mientras se iba adentrando al Gran Comedor... ella miro su reloj, aun le quedaban 15 minutos libres antes de la clase...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Se encontraba en la solitaria sala común... eran las 6:10 PM y para esa hora la mayoría de la escuela se encontraba tomando la cena... estaba sentada sobre la alfombra escarlata y recargada sobre la pared, detrás de una de las butacas... ¿Qué haría ahora? No contaba ni con James ni Sirius, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejar así las cosas... Con ambos tenia oportunidad de arreglarse... Sirius era mas paciente y estaría mas dispuesto a escucharla, era seguro, o al menos mas probable, que en un corto tiempo se volvieran hablar... pero con James serian mas difíciles las cosas, un sentimiento muy fuerte y dentro de ella dudaba mucho que una simple platica con James funcionara...

---No... no pienses eso, se positiva ¡se positiva!--- un repentino crujido de madera hizo que guardara silencio

---Nos vemos luego... --- al parecer se despedía de alguien, con un sonido sordo se cerró la puerta--- ¡ay! ¿Que voy hacer?--- la voz masculina se acercaba mas y mas hasta donde se encontraba Lily, al parecer se había recostado sobre el sofá--- " _¡¿James?! ¡¿Por que el?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! " _--- Si quiero a Lily, mas que a nadie pero... --- nuevamente se levanto y inició su andanza de un lado a otro, como gato enjaulado... ella, por su parte, comenzó a sudar frió, los nervios se acumularon entre su estomago, escuchaba atenta las palabras de James... --- fue demasiado lejos con ese asunto de Sirius... ¿Por qué no puedo perdonarla? ¿Por que a ella no y a el si? Creo que las cosas son mas lógicas de lo que parecen... a Sirius nunca le dije TE AMO, ni nada por el estilo, el NO era mi novia--- el chico acostumbraba a pensar en voz alta cuando estaba solo, eso le hacia entender mejor las cosas... sus últimos pensamientos, incluso, le parecieron ridículos... volvió a tirarse sobre el sillón, Lily decidió tomar el poco valor que le quedaba entre las manos y enfrentar a James...

--- Eh... --- él levanto la cabeza para ver quien era el desconocido que se encontraba en la sala común, al ver a su exnovia, nuevamente se dejo caer...--- espero que... que sea un buen momento... para hablar--- Lily titubeaba en su palabras mientras rodeaba el mueble para estar mas cerca... no obtuvo respuesta a su comentario así que prosiguió--- James... necesito que hablemos, quisiera que sepas TODO lo que estoy sintiendo...

---¿Para que? Yo ya no le veo el caso--- se levanto y dio unos cuantos pasos hasta la chimenea, allí se volvió para observarla... pero no con la mirada usual, en esa ya no quedaba, al parecer, rastros del amor que le tenia

---Es que... ¡entiéndeme! Necesito decirte tantas y tantas cosas... esto me esta matando por dentro...

---Pues no lo parece --- su voz mostraba indiferencia y cinismo

---¿Qué?

---Ni un día te esperaste y ya estabas con el idiota de McLean... que fácil eres no?--- Comenzó a decir sin medir en las consecuencias de sus palabras...

---James, esa es una de las cosas que quisiera explicarte--- mientras que la chica aguantaba el daño de las mismas...

---Me vas a decir que como ya no te hizo caso y no encontraste a nadie mas para traerlo como tu perrito faldero vienes a arreglar las cosas ¿no? ¡YO NO SOY PLATO DE SEGUNDA MESA! ¡NUNCA VOLVERÍA CONTIGO! ¡TU NO ERES NADIE PARA MI EVANS! --- James pudo seguir hablando sin pensar, pero Lily lo cayo con una fuerte cachetada sobre su mejilla, unas tímidas gotas se asomaron por sus verdes pupilas

---¡ESO ME BUSCO POR TRATAR DE DISCULPARME CON EL ARROGANTE DE JAMES POTTER! ¡SOLO INSULTOS!--- antes de que se dispusiera a salir, él la tomo por el brazo pero antes de que dijera algo--- ¡¡Ahora soy yo la que no quiere volver a verte!! --- le arrebato su brazo y salió por el retrato mas enojada que nunca

---¡Lily lo...! --- se azoto en aquel instante la puerta... su voz se apago--- ... lo siento... ¡¡¿QUÉ ME PASA?!! --- se pregunto a si mismo, como si esperara que una voz le respondiera... se froto la mejilla con la mano _"Si doli" _... se dejo resbalar por la pared hasta la alfombra, lo mejor seria acudir con sus amigos por consejo...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Caminaba furiosa por los pasillos buscando a alguien... _"Prometí no volver a llorar... tranquilízate Lily." _Se detuvo a mitad de un corredor... en el horizonte aun se asomaba el sol, unos dorados rayos se filtraban aun por los ventanales, estos hacían que ambas lagrimas brillaran y parecieran dos diminutos diamantes sobre el claro rostro de ella... se limpio la cara con la manga, respiro profundo y siguió su camino... ¡¿Cómo era que había pasado eso?! ¿Acaso James le había dicho eso en serio? ¿Ahora pensaba así de ella? _"¡¡IDIOTA!! Es tan estúpido como todo mundo me advirtió desde hace mucho tiempo... YA NO VALE LA PENA" _Un nuevo sentimiento hacia James nacía de su ser... un rencor, por no decir odio, ansioso por salir, un sentimiento de repudio...

Al fin lo había encontrado... estaba conversando con una chica, al parecer de su mismo curso, solo lo llamo por su nombre, para tener su atención en ella... enseguida corrió hasta él, sus brazos se colocaron sobre su cuello y de su labios broto un beso, no solo uno, varios... unos muy apasionados... sí, apasionados ... pero sin sentimientos mas que el odio... _"¿QUÉ ME PASA?"_ la chica concluyo el roce y agacho la cabeza, como avergonzada de lo que acaba de cometer... Solo lo había hecho pensando que así se convencería a si misma de que lo queria, más que a James "_Fue solo un pretexto, un arranque" ._Miro los pies de la chica aun presente, uno de ellos rebotaba una y otra vez sobre el mármol grisáceo

--- No me quejo, pero... ¿estas bien?--- pregunto con una cálida sonrisa, tomo su barbilla y la alzo hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron... Lily acerco su rostro al de él y le dio un corto beso, pero esta vez mas consiente de lo que hacia, con mas cariño hacia él y menos rencor hacia James... --- Ese estuvo mas rico... ¿ya estas mejor?

---Ahora si... gracias--- le devolvió la sonrisa... la chica de al lado carraspeo la garganta dando a entender que aun estaba ahí--- eh... lo siento. Nos vemos luego... --- su mano que se había encontrado con la de el, parecía resistirse a separarse...

Pasaron los días sin nada revelante... el viernes 10 de Enero por la tarde, Sirius y James regresaron a su habitación... parecía que acababan de meterse a la ducha, el sudor ( o eso creía) corría por sus frentes, llevaban las escobas engarrotadas en las mano debido a aquel gélido clima.

Lupin estaba tumbado en su cama boca abajo, mientras que leían un grueso y viejo libro... al llegar los otros, los miro de reojo , esperando que de un momento a otro, alguno iniciara el relato de como les había ido esta vez en su entrenamiento... Por su parte, Peter se encontraba sentado sobre la alfombra, a un lado de su cama con una cuantas empanadas de salmón sobre su regazo... los miró expectantes, como si acabaran de regresar de una dura batalla y merecieran ser nombrados héroes...

Entumidos por el frió, la mayor parte de las túnicas de Quidditch estaban empapadas, la piel de su cara parecía algo lastimada debido al frío, parecía que se hubieran quemado... las facciones en sus rostros distaban mucho... Sirius, parecía exhausto, estaba algo encorvado y su mirada parecía perdida, no traía la sonrisa usual de felicidad... de inmediato dejo caer su escoba sobre su baúl y se lanzo a la cama; mientras que James, traía el ceño fruncido, un ojo morado y el puño libre fuertemente cerrado... Remus tuvo que interrumpir su lectura, estaba seguro que pudo oír los dientes de su amigo rechinando... de no ser por que adoraba el Quidditch y por que esa escoba, una Nimbus 1000, era de los últimos y mejores modelos que habían salido a la venta, el chico de cabello alborotado la hubiera arrojado contra la pared, como era su costumbre al estar enojado... por lo visto a el no le había ido tan bien...

--- ¿Tan malo estuvo? --- cuestiono Lupin esperando que cualquiera hablara

---¡PÉSIMO! ¿Recuerdas que durante la mañana comenzó a nevar?--- Remus asintió mirando fijamente a Black mientras que ambos se sentaban sobre las camas--- Pues se detuvo después del desayuno, salió el sol, por lo que TODA la nieve del estadio se empezó a derretir...te imaginaras el campo ¡¡parecía una alberca!! Lleno de charcos y charcos y ¡mas charcos! --- parecía a punto de un colapso nervioso, se dejo caer nuevamente... Remus giro su cabeza para mirar a James, éste se había sentado frente a su baúl, tenia fija la mirada en algún lugar del suelo, aun tenia los puños enérgicamente apretados como esperando ansiosamente a alguien a quien golpear

---¿Eso fue lo peor?--- Sirius soltó un suspiro, y negó con la cabeza--- Bueno... el juego es en el aire, ¿de que les afecto eso?

---Cuando llegamos al campo empezamos a mojarnos todos, teníamos primero que checar las jugadas y escuchar las indicaciones de James... no podíamos estar ahí en mitad de una laguna mientras nos organizábamos, así que Keith sugirió irnos a los vestidores por las gradas... ¡¡mala idea!! Ahí estaba abarrotado de aguanieve, así que nos mojamos un "poquito" mas... --- expreso con un dejo de sarcasmo--- justo cuando llegamos a los vestidores, Hanna se resbalo, cayo tres filas abajo sobre su hombro ¡su hombro!

---Pero... solo fue el golpe ¿no?--- pregunto esta vez Peter, se había acercado poco a poco a los chicos, aun permanecía sobre el suelo...

---Eso pensamos... llegamos a los vestidores, James comenzó a hablar, comenzaron escasas gotas, pero ¡¡después parecía estar lloviendo!! ¡¡En los vestidores!!

---Supongo que todo lo que ya se había derretido de las gradas se estaba filtrando por la madera ¿a que si?--- cuestiono Lupin

---Pues si... James prefirió montar en las escobas y darnos las ultimas instrucciones en el aire... todo parecía mejorar ¡¡pero no!! No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Hanna estaba colgando de su escoba con una sola mano a unos veinte metros... Terry se acerco y la subió a la suya... ¡¡¡Ahora nuestra mejor cazadora esta lesionada!!!

---Entonces... ¿se cancelo el entrenamiento?--- Lupin creyó finalizar con esto la platica

---¡NO! James--- señalo a su compañero mientras se le desorbitaban ligeramente los ojos--- se puso furioso, creíamos que era por lo de Hanna... ¡la obligo a montar nuevamente en la escoba y esforzarse mas de lo que ella podía! Minutos después, unas nubes de no se donde demonios aparecieron --- Sirius hacia unos gracioso ademanes como si estuviera quitándose algo invisible que estaba sobre su cabeza... Peter comenzó a reír sin control al verlo--- una ventisca helada comenzó a soplar ¡todo el equipo perdió el control de las escobas! De pronto oí unos gritos ¡Sirius, Sirius, ayúdame!--- expreso el mismo imitando una voz aguda y femenina, lo cual incremento las risas de Peter--- Cuando alcé la vista vi caer a Hanna a unos cuantos metros cerca de mi, volé tan rápido como pude y logre agarrarla justo antes de que una bludger la golpeara en la cabeza...

---¡Vaya! ¡Que día han tenido! --- expreso Pettigrew mientras se sostenía la barriga con una mano, como si con eso controlara su risa

---¡Esperen! Para finalizar, nos teníamos que encontrar con el estúpido de Snape camino a la torre... ¡¡Odio a ese tipo con su narizota!! ¡El Calamar Gigante es hermosos a comparación de ese adefesio de la naturaleza! --- con este ultimo comentario, Peter estallo en carcajadas, se columpiaba alegremente sobre su propio cuerpo

---¡¡Cállate Peter!!--- James, que al fin parecía salir del trance exclamo con voz feroz... Peter se paralizo de inmediato , se encogió de hombros y con sus cortos brazos rodeo sus rodillas...

---Tranquilo... solo esta enojado, pero no es contigo--- Sirius agrego este comentario al ver la expresión de horror que el otro ya se cargaba...

---¿Y James? ¿Por qué viene así?--- inquirió con curiosidad Lupin

---Pensábamos que era por lo de Hanna... pero no.

**Flash back **

--- ¡Bajen todos!--- ordeno con un grito James desde lo alto del estadio... seis escobas descendieron... un silencio repentino se hizo, James parecía mirar fijamente algo a lo lejos, estaba fuertemente concentrado, la parecía ver a alguien conocido sobre las gradas, un puntillo rojo en las bancas...

---¿Eh... James?--- una tímida voz lo hizo regresar a lo que era la realidad, Lesley trataba de llamar la atención del capitán

---¡¿QUE?! --- el chico se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por lo que de inmediato volvió a gritar--- ¡¡¡HANNA!!! ¡¡TIENES QUE VOLVER A LA ESCOBA!! ¡¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE PASE ARRIBA, TIENES QUE SEGUIR CON LAS JUGADAS COMO LO HABÍAMOS PLANEADO!! ¡¡ES DE LOS ÚLTIMOS ENTRENAMIENTOS QUE TENDREMOS ANTES DEL PARTIDO Y NO NOS PODEMOS DAR EL LUJO DE PERDER EL TIEMPO!! ---

James, con mirada y expresión de EXTREMA irritación, paso un pie sobre su escoba, dio una patada tan fuerte que salpico a los demas de nieve, y se elevo al menos unos veinticinco metros...dio una vuelta a la mitad de la cancha... los demas lo miraban incrédulos, ni siquiera Sirius, el mejor amigo de este, había visto aquel comportamiento en James... --- ¡¡¿QUÉ ESTAN ESPERANDO?!! ¡¡¡TODOS A LAS ESCOBAS... A JUGAR!!!--- Hanna tomo su escoba, muy a pesar del dolor sobre su hombro, e inicio el vuelo... la siguieron los demas, exceptuando por alguien... James agudizo la mirada, alcanzo a ver a Chris saludando a alguien a lo lejos, no cabía duda... era Lily, ella le mostró lo que al parecer era una de sus sonrisas mas hermosas y radiantes mientras agitaba la mano, James volvió su mirada al chico: ¡Evidentemente, se estaba burlando de él! McLean tenia la mano cerca de la cabeza haciendo una seña, indicando que estaba loco el capitán del equipo... James alzo nuevamente la cabeza hasta la altura de ella y vio como ampliaba cada vez mas su sonrisa ¡¿acaso le estaba siguiendo la corriente?! Pero lo que mas ensombreció el día para James fue ver como Lily se llevaba un dedo lentamente a su boca, como dándole entender que le mandaba un beso ¡¡¡¿PORQUE ESTABA OCURRIENDO TODO ESO?!!! No aguanto mas y antes de que Chris se elevara, él descendi

---¿Feliz Chris?--- cuestiono James, agarraba el palo de la escoba como si fuera el cuello del otro, lo abrazaba con furia

---Si James... de hecho estoy MUY feliz--- respondió con cinismo y con una sonrisa triunfal, como si ese hubiera sido su propósito, irritar a James hasta las entrañas

---Mas te vale no hacerle daño... si no quieres que... --- James se acerco lo bastante como para susurrarle estas palabras, mantuvo una mirada desafiante

---¿Qué que...? Acaso... ¿James Potter me amenaza?

---Tómalo como quieras... Quiero muchísimo a Lily, si la haces sufrir en la mas mínimo... tu sufrirás el doble... ¡Yo en tu lugar me alejaría de ella!

---¿Por que? Tu lo impedirás... ¿acaso estarás cuidando a Lily por lo que resta del curso? ¿o que?--- para ese instante los cinco jugadores restante se encontraban a unos cinco metros de la pelea, escuchando atentamente... Sirius bajaba lentamente detrás de James, solo en caso de que tuviera que detener a su amigo antes de que alguna desgracia ocurriera...

---¡¡Pues si lo tengo que hacer debido a ti... ASÍ SERA!!

---¡¿En serio James?! --- pregunto una nueva voz... era de la persona a la que pertenecía su corazón

--- Si Lily... --- él había perdido algo de la seguridad de su voz--- tu no conoces a este cerdo, no tienes idea de quien es en realidad...

---Ah, pues gracias por la advertencia, estoy segura que te preocupas por mi--- Lily uso una voz tierna, se acerco y acaricio suavemente la mejilla del chico--- ¡¡PERO NO ES NECESARIO!! --- nuevamente su palma golpeo a James, varios de los presentes expresaron en un susurro: "¡Uyy!" O un "Eso duele..." --- ¡¡NO NECESITO NI NECESITARE NUNCA DE QUE ME ESTES CUIDANDO!! ¡¡YO PUEDO HACERLO SOLA!!

Lily salió con pasos fuertes, sin importarle que se mojara la ropa... las nubes se difuminaron y el sol hacia brillar con más esplendor la larga y suelta cabellera de la pelirroja... no tardo en desaparecer del lugar... Christopher mantenía una insolente expresión, James no resistió las ganas de golpearlo... se le abalanzó directamente al pecho del otro, tirándolo de espaldas... le dio un buen golpe sobre el pómulo izquierdo y sobre la nariz... rodaron unos metros, esta vez, Potter quedo debajo del otro, lo que le dio una oportunidad a Chris de golpearlo... su puño se dirigió a su ojo...

---¡Sirius! ¡Has algo!--- le grito con desesperación Lesley, ya que este solo miraba espléndido lo ocurrido

---¿Por qué yo?

---¡¿Por qué eres el mejor amigo de Potter?!--- grito con sarcasmo Hanna... apenas comprendiendo lo que pasaba, Sirius se apresuro hacia James, lo tomo por la espalda y los brazos... pero eso no detuvo a McLean, que golpeo también a Sirius sobre el estomago, haciéndolo caer.... nuevamente la pelea se inicio...

---Keith... Terry... sepárenlos--- Black respiraba con dificultad y se retorcía del dolor. Ambos en seguida obedecieron...

**Flash back **

---Así que también te toco a ti--- contuvo la risa Remus...

---No es NADA gracioso... ese McLean tiene puños fuertes... --- se paso su mano sobre el golpe, le había dado en un costado debajo de las costillas...

---Eh... ¿James?--- Remus trato de entablar una conversación... Sirius se había levantado con una toalla bajo el brazo y se había dirigido al baño... --- ¿Estas bien?

---¡¿QUE SI ESTOY BIEN?! ¡Remus! La chica a la que mas quiero me ha golpeado dos veces en una semana

---¡Eso es un record!--- la voz de Sirius sonó desde la regadera...

---James... ¿para que sigues atormentándote con lo mismo? Por lo que se, eres TODO un Don Juan, y mas de media escuela esta detrás de tus huesos...

---Incluso... de... de Slytherin--- con trabajo, agrego Peter, ya que esta vez, tenia entre la boca una rana de chocolate

---¡Lo ves! James... un clavo saca otro clavo--- Lupin trataba de animar a su amigo

---¡Si! ¡Lo se! Pero yo solo quiero a Lily...

---Pero ella ya no... la he visto muy acaramelada con un chico de séptimo curso... --- Peter seguía comiendo y ni siquiera se percato cuando James le dirigía miradas asesinas

---Ni siquiera puedo intentarlo...

---Querer es poder--- nuevamente la voz de Sirius sonó por lo ancho y largo de la habitación

---¡Ya se! Hablare con ella mañana en Hogsmeade... y si las cosas no funcionan ya no habrá mas que hacer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El cielo aperlado no dio lugar ni un instante al sol durante toda la mañana, ni una corriente se hizo presente, las montañas que rodeaban el paisaje estaba nevadas casi en su totalidad, la mayoría de los alumnos se preparaban para su visita al pueblo de Hogsmeade... Sirius, James y Remus acababan de llegar al Gran Comedor, listos para tomar un rápido desayuno; los chicos se sentaron en la parte mas vacía de la mesa

---¿Listo para lo de hoy Jamsie?--- pregunto Sirius mientras se servia unas cuantas salchichas asadas

---Pues si...

---Eh chicos... eh, buenos días--- Peter se acerco rápidamente y se sentó entre Potter y Lupin mientras escondía su redonda cabeza--- ¿cómo han amanecido?

---Bien... pero por lo visto tu no... parece que estas a punto del colapso--- James lo miro extrañado... una expresión de horror y miedo alrededor del rostro de Pettigrew hacían que las gotas de sudor se notaran aun mas

---¿No hay problema si me quedo aquí con ustedes? Los tontos de Crabbe y Goyle me están molestando... y...

---¡Como odio a esos dos gorilones!

---¡Tranquilo Sirius! ¿Qué les hiciste Peter?

---Entiende Remus... ellos no necesitan motivo o razón para molestar--- volvió a mencionar Black

---Eso, eso... --- decía mientras movía sin control la cabeza de arriba abajo--- simplemente me los encontré en el pasillo y comenzaron a seguirme...

---Ya Peter, no fue nada... mientras estés aquí esos estúpidos no se acercaran

---Gracias James...

---¡¡Hola chicos!! --- una muchacha de cabello cobrizo y ojos color miel se acerco hasta ellos... vestía unos jeans blancos ajustados (mas bien, embarrados)y una blusa blanca con mangas rojas con un escote en forma de V el cual se noto aun mas debido a que se había inclinado hacia ellos... con una reacción inmediata los cuatro sonrieron: era Paulina Swank, la chica mas guapa de sexto curso de Hufflepuff

--- Buenos días Paulina--- contestaron al unísono James y Sirius mientras se levantaban con dificultad, como peleando quien saludaba primero a la chica

---Eh... Sirius, quisiera hablar contigo--- éste se volvió hacia James, indicándole con su sonrisa que había ganado (¡como si fuera una competencia!) Rodeo la mesa y se sentaron a unos cuantos lugares lejos de los otros tres...

---¿Qué paso Paulina?

---Bueno... eh, se que nos llevamos bien y que somos buenos amigos--- hablaba la chica con un ligero temblor en su voz

---MUY buenos amigos--- corrigió el chico... recordó que en una ocasión casi había logrado salir con esta famosa chica, incluso besarla, lo cual era una ENORMÍSIMA hazaña, pues la chica solía salir única y exclusivamente con chicos de 7°

---Claro... --- una risita nerviosa salió de sus labios--- mira, lo que te tengo que decir es muy importante

---Suéltalo... no puede ser tan malo--- Sirius presentía lo que le diría, unos ciertos rumores indicaban que ella sentía una ligera atracción hacia el... (Ay si! Ya se le olvido tan rápido Lily y Elly) le tomo un mano, con esto, Paulina se sintió un poco mas segura...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

---¿Qué le estará diciendo?

---No lo se Peter... pero debe ser muy bueno, ¿ves la sonrisa de Sirius? No puede significar otra cosa mas que...

---¿Seguro?

---¡¿Quién es el experto?!--- se dio los grandes aires... Pettigrew agacho la cabeza como tratando de no hacer enfadar a James con su "grave" error--- ¿Qué haces Remus?

---Leyendo... no era obvio--- el chico puso un separador en una de las paginas y cerro el libro

---Eres algo raro ¿sabes?

---¿Por leer?--- Lupin pregunto algo incrédulo

---¿Qué tiene de malo?

---Peter, Remus ¡leer es lo peor del mundo! Solo los cerebritos y los estúpidos, como Sevy, ¡lo hacen! ¡Claro! Sin ofender...

---Bueno, dudo que pienses eso de un libro de Quidditch ¿o si?

---Eso es otro cosa Remus, en TODO hay excepciones

---Lo ves, no todos los libros son aburridos...--- abrió nuevamente el suyo y se clavó en la lectura

Aun sin entenderlo, James recordó a su mejor amigo, giro la cabeza... se estaba despidiendo de la chica con un suave beso sobre la mejilla, en otro caso, eso hubiera sido GENIAL pero no...

---¡¿QUÉ?! ¿QUÉ PASO? ¡Cuéntame todo! --- el chico de cabello azabache estaba ansioso por saber

---Pues...

---¿Te lo ha dicho? ¿Quiere volver contigo?

---James... nunca anduvimos... --- algo cabizbajo respondió, tomo su tenedor y pincho un trozo de salchicha... lo miro con desgana mientras que dos de ellos escuchaban atentamente

---Entonces...

---Remus

---¿Remus? ¿El que tiene que ver en esto?

---Paulina si quiere salir con un chico... con Lupin--- los tres se volvieron hacia Remus...

---¿Por que me miran así?

---Mi querido y buen amigo--- James se levanto y se sentó a lado de Remus, le paso un brazo sobre los hombros... --- Déjame decirte, tienes todo mi respeto y admiración ¡eres mi ídolo!

---¿Por qué?--- el chico que había seguido sumergido en el texto, no se había percatado de nada

---Ves a la chica de allá--- Sirius señalo la mesa de Hufflepuff donde una guapísima chava sonreía sensualmente a Remus mientras se retorcía con la mano un mechón de su cabellera

--- Ella es Paulina Swank, es de las chicas mas guapas y codicias de TODO Hufflepuff, por no decir de la escuela--- Peter también miraba hacia la mesa contigua

---Es... linda--- las orejas de Remus se pusieron algo coloradas

---¡¿Linda?! Esta como quiere la chica... es de las ME-JO-RES

---James tiene razón, es todo un bomboncito

---¿Y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?--- volvieron a darle la espalda a la chica

---¡Tienes la mejor suerte que he visto!--- James no parecía aguantar la emoción--- ¡Y eso que ni siquiera has hablado con ella!

---Ella, esa muñequita, quiere salir contigo...

---¿Conmigo? ¿Y por que?

---¡No lo se! --- respondió Sirius con cierta envidia (pero de la buena)

---Si quieres saberlo--- inquirió de forma extremadamente curiosa James--- solo tienes que acercarte a ella y hablarle... ¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo!

---No... no soy nada bueno en eso de hacer nuevas amistades ¡mucho menos con las chicas!

---Mira... digamos que ella no solo se interesa tu "amistad", además te daremos unas cuantas lecciones para ello --- James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas cómplices

---Remus, en lo personal, creo que tienes potencial para esto

---¿En que? --- pregunto inocentemente

---¡Chicas mi amigo! --- respondió James con tremenda alegría e interés en el tema... el estar a dieta no impide ver el menú ¿o no?

---Te aconsejo que te acerques con una sonrisa--- prosiguió Black antes de tomar un sorbo de leche--- tu sabes como... ¿acaso no crees que me di cuenta de cómo hiciste que Jean se derritiera con tan solo eso?

---Bueno... ¡pero eso es natural! --- Lupin mostró una mirada nerviosa...

---Tranquilo... tal vez lo mejor será esperar hasta Hogsmeade... ahí se nos ocurrirá algo ¡ya veras!--- Sirius se levanto y se situó detrás de éste

---¡Vamos chicos! Hay que ir por nuestros cosas...--- los tres se levantaron y salieron con Potter por delante, con dirección a la torre de Gryffindor, mientras ideaban un plan de cómo volver a Remus todo un galán (aunque mas no se podía)...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**NOTITAS DE LA LINDA MISS DIGGORY KRUM...**

Hi!!! ¿Cómo han estado mis lindos lectores? Antes que nada, GRACIAS por leer mi fic... vaya que esto cuesta trabajo... vaya, que chap!!! Paso de T-O-D-O...

Espero que hayan tenido claro el porque del título del chap...

Wueno, sigamos... Lo de la practica de Quidditch y las escenas de celos de James JAJAJA... que hacerle, creo que todo hombre lleva una bestia peluda dentro, así que era de esperar que se pelearan...

Y después lo de Lily... creo que más que nada fue una reacción, un impulso lo del beso... explique el porque y que quede claro que no creo que Lily sea una facilota ni nada por el estilo... es el personaje (mujer) que más adoro y nunca haría eso...

Por cierto, gruesa la pelea no??? James se paso pero que hacerle, lo mismo, fue un impulso en el cual no uso el cacahuate (cerebro)

Por ultimo, que tal lo de mi bebe Lupin??? (¡¡LO AMO!!) Todo un galán desde los primeros días... por cierto, el próximo chap es mi favorito, el que más me ha gustado de TODOS los que he escrito y con el que más me he divertido... y para muestra un botón...

**ADELANTOS... "Más de un encuentro en las tres escobas"**

_Tres guapos y galantes chicos iban bajando las escaleras... tenían un porte y un estilo singular y único. Los tres eran completamente distintos pero a la vez tan iguales... parecía que sabían perfectamente lo que hacían, como tener a las chicas rendidas a sus pies. Su manera de caminar era muy fresca y con gran soltura, cada paso lo daban con seguridad y decisión. Cuando llegaron frente a las grandes puertas de roble, todas regresaron a sus asuntos aunque la mayoría murmuraba acerca de ellos..._

_---¡¿Los has visto?!_

_---¡¡Como no!! Media escuela vio a esos papazotes---- estaba muy emocionada Jean_

_---No puedo entender como es que se creen tanto... Piensan que todo el mundo esta a sus pies_

_---¡¿QUÉ DICES?! Eso que viste es natural, ni siquiera se fijaron que todas los observábamos... ¡Ni siquiera tu puedes negar lo guapos y lo mangotes que se ven!_

La verdad, no es un buen adelanto, pero no sabía que parte poner ¡por que el chap entero me encanta! Solo daré algunos detalles... los encuentros:

Remus/Paulina

Sirius/Elly

Remus/Jean

Lily/Chris

James/Lily

James/Jenny

O sea, habrá de TODO!!! Pronto en su pagina web favorita... JEJE...

**AGRADECIMIENTOS...**

**HP: **Gracias por leer mi fic!!!! (al fin, mi hermanita hace algo por mí) Lo de paranoica ¬¬ no solo estoy paranoica, también estoy algo loca y esquizofrenica JEJE... debido a ti, me inspiré en una parte del chap que estoy escribiendo...

Wueno... siduela por favor, no te arrepentirás, BAYO!!!!

**AZKABAN25: **GRACIAS!!! Lo de la imaginación... no solo es eso, me inspiro mucho en lo que me pasa a mi o a mis amigos... tienes razón ... las ideas parecen PERFECTAS en la mente y vaya que es difícil plasmarlas en letras de la misma forma... si alguien me comprende son los mismos escritores... gracias por seguirla te JURO que no te arrepentirás... BAYO!!!!!!!

**PICCOLINA07: **Creo que todos los hermanos son odiosos... la mía tiene 21 años y aun no la soporto... Te aseguro que durará por lo menos otro buen rato... por cierto, he leído los siguientes chaps de la historia de Ginny (no recuerdo el nombre exacto, sorry!) pero no he podido dejar review, adivina gracias a quien (será de pura casualidad mi hermana????) Pronto tendrás varios reviews míos... wueno, mejor me callo BAYO!!!!!!!!

Wueno... creo que dejaré las recomendaciones para otro momento (mi herm,ana esta friegue y friegue que ya la deje trabajar ¡Que mueran los hermanos!)

Así que solo les diré los autores:

Sayabapu Potter

Sara- Ginny

Patry-sk

Piccolina07

Azkaban25

Vale... ahora si me callo... **BAYO MIS LINDOS Y FIELES LECTORES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**MISS DIGGORY KRUM **


	12. Más de un encuentro en Las Tres Escobas

**Más de un encuentro en Las Tres Escobas...**

Notas iniciales: Quisiera agradecerle infinitamente a mi hermanita el hecho de que nuestra amistad bla bla bla bla.... la quiero mucho y si no fuera por ella esta historia no existiría (ella me pego la locura HP) Por eso y muchisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisimas cosas más, **le dedico este chap**... el mejor y favorito de su autora: **Miss Diggory Krum.** Realmente, si se me olvido saludarte o agradecerte es que de por si nos hablamos diario y nos decimos tooooooooooodo por tel... así que por fa, no te enojes por ese detallito (aunque.... yo haría lo mismo en tu lugar ¬¬ jeje)

Como verás te estoy escribiendo una graaaaaaan nota por todas las que no he publicado en los chaps... sorry! Aun así se que me quieres

Por cierto.... cuando me mandas el chap de humor???? **Ahhh! Por que tienen que leer "Un mundo al reves" por Miss Potter y Miss Digg... realmente se reirán un buen ratote**

Wueno... y después de la promoción... le paro... AMO A YAHIR Y A VLADIMIR!!!! Además de otro babalú llamado J.... (bueno a ninguno lo amo...)

* * *

****

**Más de un encuentro en Las Tres Escobas...**

****

Una larga fila de alumnos de entre 3 y 7 curso se formaba en el vestíbulo... junto a la puerta Filch tenia un enorme rollo de pergamino en las manos, era la lista de los alumnos con permiso para acudir a la visita... conforme salían del castillo y cruzaban el arco de los cerdos alados se podía ir distinguiendo el pueblo... el día no era tan malo, lo único que dificultaba la diversión era la enorme capa de nieve bajo sus pies, era IMPOSIBLE moverse con rapidez...

Los cuatro salían detrás de retrato de la Señora Gorda, James vestía una chaqueta de mezclilla al igual que sus pantalones junto con una playera blanca de manga larga, Sirius una sudadera azul marino a tono con sus pantalones, hacia resaltar sus bellos ojos; Remus unos pants con chamarra, ambas prendas gris con negro; finalmente Peter llevaba unos pantalones marrones con un suéter tejido a mano. De los cuatro, Remus era el mas alto seguido por Sirius, James tenia una estatura promedio y Peter era el mas bajito de ellos además de el menos delgado.

* * *

---Ojala y encontremos algún buen regalo--- cambio de tema y su voz se mostró con más curiosidad--- Oye... ¿y quedaste de verte con Chris en algún lado?

---Pues si... en las Tres Escobas a las 12 en punto... solo espero no llegar tarde--- puso mirada incriminadora hacia su amiga

---¿Qué estas tratando de decir eh?--- Jean respondió algo a la defensiva

---¡Que siempre te tardas mil años en escoger algo! Este me llevo... no mejor aquel, pero ese está mas bonito--- Lily señalaba objetos imaginarios recordando lo indecisa que era su mejor amiga

---Esta bien... prometo decidirme pronto ¡y todo por ti! No me gustaría que llegaras tarde a tu cita--- su mirada picara se poso en Lily... pero algo hizo que la quitara, en su lugar hubo una de sorpresa y su boca poco a poco se fue quedando abierta. Lily se torno hacia las escaleras algo incrédula... Mas de la mitad de alumnas del vestíbulo miraba fijamente una imagen: Tres guapos y galantes chicos iban bajando las escaleras... tenían un porte y un estilo singular y único. Los tres eran completamente distintos pero a la vez tan iguales... parecía que sabían perfectamente lo que hacían, como tener a las chicas rendidas a sus pies. Su manera de caminar era muy fresca y con gran soltura, cada paso lo daban con seguridad y decisión. Cuando llegaron frente a las grandes puertas de roble, todas regresaron a sus asuntos aunque la mayoría murmuraba acerca de ellos...

---¡¿Los has visto?!

---¡¡Como no!! Media escuela vio a esos papazotes---- estaba muy emocionada Jean

---No puedo entender como es que se creen tanto... Piensan que todo el mundo esta a sus pies

---¡¿QUÉ DICES?! Eso que viste es natural, ni siquiera se fijaron que todas los observábamos... ¡Ni siquiera tu puedes negar lo guapos y lo mangotes que se ven!--- ambas chicas se giraron para verlos de reojo... en aquel instante llegaba un cuarto hacia los chicos con varios tropiezos--- Bueno, exceptuando por Peter...

---Pues... ¡tienes razón!--- con mas resignación que nunca contestó--- No se ven, están MUY bien esos chicos--- su mirada se perdió en James... se veía tan bien como siempre, con sus gafas negras, su cabello menos alborotado de lo normal, con esa mirada tan cautivadora...

---Y por lo visto James aun te tiene en sus manos ¿verdad?--- exclamó como que no queriendo la cosa... Lily esquivó la mirada de Jean y se quedó en silencio--- En fin... de no ser por que James es un patán y Sirius ya es pasado y Remus ni lo conozco iría en este momento a decirles que los amo--- ambas rieron en señal de acuerdo

---Estas bastante loca Jean... --- una mirada de reprocho salió de los ojos marrones de la otra, por lo cual la pelirroja se apresuro a añadir mientras abría los brazos para darle un abrazo--- ¡Es por eso que eres mi mejor amiga!

---Bueno... --- su mirada se perdió una vez mas en un chico--- No puedo creer lo apuesto que se ve con esa ropa... y su mirada ¡pero lo mas genial es su sonrisa! Es tan encantadora y fascinante y...

---¿Hablas de Remus verdad?

---¡¡PUES DE QUIEN MAS!! Ni James ni Sirius tienen una sonrisa tan genial como la de él...¡Ojala y no los encontremos solo por ahí! Así te lo podría presentar y después...

---Lo que tu digas , lo que tu digas--- sin ponerle tanta atención, Lily se giro en busca de su pareja para ese día... alcanzó a ver una figura descendiendo la escalinata pero no le pareció conocido... llevaba en el rostro un enorme parche sobre la nariz, sus pómulos estaban un poco inflamados, tenia una pequeña herida sobre la comisura del labio y no se le veía muy bien la mirada...--- Jean...¿quién es ese?

---Es... ¡¡¿Chris?!! Pero... ¿que te paso?--- el chico se abrió camino hasta ellas y saludo a ambas con un tosco beso en la mejilla

---¿Tu que crees?

---Chris, lo siento, debió ser mi culpa...

---Tranquila Lily... no fue tu culpa ¡¡ese estúpido de Potter es un salvaje!! No puede arreglar nada si no es con golpes

---Pero por lo visto es bueno en eso...--- se acerco Jean a la pelirroja y le susurro cerca del oído, ésta respondió con un pisotón

* * *

---Muy bien Remus... ¿qué te parece verte con Paulina en Las Tres Escobas?--- sugirió amablemente Potter

---¿Qué es eso?--- habían olvidado que él era nuevo y no conocía nada de esos rumbos

---¡Cierto! Veras es una especie de cafetería... siempre que vamos al pueblo pasamos por allá, en especial en esta época que hace tanto fri

---¡Tiene la mejor cerveza de mantequilla! ¡Y que decir de sus pastelillos!

---Peter... ¿acaso solo piensas en comida?--- inquirió Sirius, pues cada vez que lo veía en las habitaciones tenia comida alrededor

---Lo siento...

---¡Oigan! En lo que estábamos... simplemente tienes que hablar con ella...--- James trataba de darle algo de confianza a su amigo, pero no lo lograba muy bien que digamos

---No lo se James...

---¡Mira! Creo que le rompiste la nariz a McLean James--- giro la cabeza donde le señalaba Sirius... Venia bajando las escaleras y ¡efectivamente! Tenia un parche sobre la nariz inflamada y no tenia la mejor cara que digamos... vio como se encaminaba a la fila se hizo paso hasta una cabellera roja como el fuego... saludo a Lily con un beso en la mejilla mientras la tomaba de la mano--- Nada mas no se la vayas a querer romper hoy nuevamente eh!!!

---¡Mejor ayúdame!--- James retiro la vista de ellos, regreso con sus amigos mientras ideaban el plan para ayudar a Lupin

* * *

---Veamos... ¿a dónde vamos?--- los cuatro chicos se encontraban en lo que era el centro del pueblo, habían pasado ya unas horas desde su llegada... estudiantes de Hogwarts por aquí, por allá y por acullá... algunos ingresaban a las tiendas, otros simplemente miraban por lo aparadores...

---Ya fuimos a Honey Dukes a petición de Peter, a las tres escobas no iremos hasta dentro de un rato más... podríamos ir a....

---¡Ya se! Vayamos a Zonko para ver que nuevas bromas podemos gastarle a nuestro querido amigo Quejicus--- sugirió Sirius ante la pregunta de Remus...

Caminaron hacia la derecha por una ancha calle... llegaron a un local abarrotado de alumnos, con un enorme letrero luminoso se podía ver "Zonko. Artículos de broma" Los cuatro entraron al apretujado lugar... había de toda clase de cosas en los aparadores, cestas, cajas y estantes... compraron una par de cuerdas invisibles, pociones diversas, varitas falsas, bombas fétidas y demás

--- No puedo creer que no haya nada bueno o nuevo... --- los cuatro salieron de la tienda, Sirius y James cabizbajos a pesar de sus compras

---Que quieres Sirius, todo lo hemos probado...--- retomando la alegría en su voz a la vez que se frotaba las manos en forma maliciosa--- espero poder ir pronto al Callejón Diagon para poder pedir por catalogo... vi unas cosas geniales--- pero la voz de James se apago de nuevo al ver a cierta persona ante ellos... venia tan solo como siempre ¡y como no! Nunca cambiaba su expresión huraña y ceñuda...

---¡Miren a quien tenemos aquí chicos!

---No te crees que por traer compañía Pettigrew, podrás salirte con la tuya...

---Pero nosotros si--- Sirius junto con James se adelantaron un paso, jalaron a Peter por detrás de ellos...

---¿Qué haces por aquí tan solito? Te podría pasar un accidente y nadie se daría cuenta...

--- James empuñaba su varita firmemente en su mano derecha, su voz era falsamente preocupada... un rayo naranja salió de su varita haciendo que Snape cayera de forma graciosa y se llenara la cara de nieve... tanto Peter como Sirius, soltaron la carcajada tan fuerte que las personas cercanas a la disputa miraron, algunas de ellas soltaron una risa ahogada... Severus, lo miraba con odio intensificado, no estaría dispuesto a ser el hazmerreír de ese día, estaba dispuesto a vengarse de no ser por que...

---¡Ay Sevy! Deberías lavarte el cabello mas seguido ¿no crees? Ya esta muy sucio--- en esta ocasión fue Sirius quien con un movimiento ágil en su varita le lanzo directamente a la coronilla "algo" de lodo... nuevamente las risas estallaron, James no le quitaba la mirada de superioridad...

---¡Ralpeyo! --- Snape dirigió el rayo de color plateado hacia la muñeca de James mientras el barro escurría por su negra cabellera

---¡¡AY!!--- inmediatamente soltó su varita, el rayo le había hecho una perforación tanto a su chamarra como a su playera... la herida parecía una quemadura, la piel cercana le ardía terriblemente y le producía escozor

---¡Expeliarmus! --- Sirius se apresuro a desarmar a su enemigo antes de que se le ocurriera otra "brillante" idea o lastimara a otro de sus amigos, la varita salió disparada lejos del alcance de Snape... con otro movimiento, gran cantidad de nieve cubrió el lugar donde estaba la varita haciéndola desaparecer de la vista de su dueño--- ¡Ojala y disfrutes buscándola!

Los cuatro caminaron hacia la avenida principal, a James comenzó a sangrarle la herida, realmente ninguno de los cuatro sabia que tipo de hechizo había ocupado Snape así que prefirieron dejarlo así, no fuera que empeoraran las cosas...

---¡Al menos tenemos que conseguir algo con que limpiar la herida!--- Peter era el mas nervioso de ellos, parecía tenerle terror a la sangre...

---¿Qué hora es?

---Son las doce y cinco... --- contesto Remus a la pregunta de Sirius--- Vayamos a las Tres escobas, ahí podremos conseguir agua y podrás limpiar tu herida James--- los demas asintieron con la cabeza y se encaminaron...

Abrieron la puerta y sintieron un calor abrumador y a la vez acogedor... El lugar estaba abarrotado en su mayoría de alumnos de Hogwarts... las pequeñas y redondas mesas estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar, una amplia chimenea se abría paso en el fondo del pub, la barra la atendía una guapa y joven mujer, usaba un delantal blanco sobre un vestido color rosa pálido... entraron rápidamente y buscaron una mesa libre, pero no había, era la hora en que la gente se congregaba ahí para tomar una bebida caliente...

---Tendremos que ir a la barra... --- Sirius, Remus, James y Peter tomaron asiento en los bancos altos

---Aquí esta bien Jamsie... tenemos una mejor vista--- añadió Sirius observando todo el lugar

---¿Cómo están chicos?--- pregunto la mujer detrás de la barra con un gesto amable mientras retiraba unos centímetros mas allá de Black un enorme jarrón lleno de bellas flores --- ¿Pero quien es su guapo amigo? No me lo han presentado

---Ah! El es Remus Lupin, Remus ella es la Señora Rosmerta--- James los presento mientras ella le sonreía... Lupin tenia las orejas coloradas

---Mucho gusto Remus... y bien ¿qué les sirvo?

---¡¡Cuatro jarras de cerveza de mantequilla!!

---Muy bien... Peter, ¿te gustaría algún pastelillo?--- sus amigos miraron a este de manera incriminadora por lo que el se limito a negar con la cabeza... tras esto la Señora Rosmerta desapareció por una puerta...

---¿Ya vieron quién esta ahí?--- Sirius señalo una de las mesas mas alejadas de la barra y de la entrada... sentado solo estaba Christopher McLean que miraba de reojo el reloj de pared mientras bebía de una pequeña taza de madera --- ¿Por que estará solo?

--- ¿Se habrá peleado con ella?--- pregunto abiertamente Lupin refiriéndose a cierta niña...

---No... dudo que siendo que sale con Lily desde hace poco, sea tan tonto como para arruinar las cosas tan rápido... --- una pedrada le cayo a James por lo cual le dio un codazo a su mejor amigo

---Tal vez la esta esperando... --- todos se giraron a Peter que comía botanas de unos platones de la barra... rápidamente soltó las frituras y se limpio la manos con el suéter

---Aquí tienen chicos... ¡La mejor cerveza de mantequilla que tenemos!--- les repartió a cada uno de ellos una jarra que contenía un liquido caliente y espumoso...

---Gracias... --- termino James mientras pagaba con unos cuantos sickles a la Señora Rosmerta... acto seguido se hundió en el tarro, como los otros tres, mientras saboreaba esa deliciosa bebida que reconfortaba el cuerpo entero, su tibieza subía por todas sus venas haciendo que el inmenso frió disminuyera... --- ¡Perfecto!--- una vez que se la termino, James giro en el banco y examino el lugar... su mirada se quedo fija en un lugar: La famosa Srita. Swank se hallaba sola en una de las mesillas, al parecer aun no le quitaba de encima la vista a su amigo...---Oye... Remus, es tu oportunidad con Paulina... esta sola sin sus tontas amiguitas ¡vamos!

---¡Si Remus! Podrías arrepentirte después de esto...

---Pero...

---¡No seas cobarde!--- volvió a hablar Sirius

---Exacto ¿qué tienes que perder?--- repuso James

---Esta bien...--- se levanto dudoso de lo que hacia... tal vez las cosas no serian tan malas después de todo...

--- Muy bien, veamos a nuestro chico... --- señalo con orgullo Sirius... nuevamente se abrió la puerta del lugar dejando pasar una fuerte ráfaga de viento y nieve junto con una pequeña niña rubia cubierta de ésta... la chica tomo asiento en una mesa que acababa de desocuparse...---Eh James... necesito hacer algo... nos vemos

---Pero... ¿a dónde vas?--- James siguió con la mirada a su amigo y vio como se encaminaba a una tímida chava... la reconoció rápidamente al verle la blanca cara y los claros mechones de cabello...

--- Hola... Elly...--- la chica levanto la mirada y vio a través de sus lentes la figura de Sirius que se acercaba a ella--- ¿Cómo estas?

---Bien... --- ella se limito a contestar en una sola palabra, pretendía dejar de darle importancia a él

---Eh... ¿Quieres una chocolate de Honey Dukes? Es de los mejores y con este frió es mejor--- la voz de Sirius tenia dulzura esperando que así se arreglaran las cosas, pero se necesitaba mas de un chocolate para enmendar su error

---No.... --- Se levantó sin mirarlo siquiera

--- No... no te vayas, por favor--- se apresuro a decir antes de que se marchara, la tomo por ambos brazos obligándola a permanecer sentada...

--¿Qué quieres?

---Solo necesito que me escuches... realmente no queria hacerte daño... no te puedo negar que la bese ¡Si, lo hice! Pero al final me di cuenta de que solo me importa una persona... --- un silencio se hizo presente, esperaba alguna respuesta de parte de ella, pero el silencio solo se prolongo--- Si me importas... aunque no lo creas... --- su mano se acerco a su rostro y como "por arte de magia", apareció detrás de la oreja de Elly una diminuta pero hermosa flor rosa, en sus pétalos existían diminutos destellos plateados... se la ofreció, justo en el momento de tomarla, Sirius se inclino mas hacia ella y acarició sus rozados labios, palpó con su mano libre su rostro pero algo lo detuvo... la mano de Elly alejaba el torso de Sirius de ella, la miró atónito y desconcertado ¿quién se podía resistir? NADIE en todo su estancia en Hogwarts se había rehusado a uno de sus besos... pues no solo eran eso...

---¿Elly? --- antes de que dijera algo mas, la chica se levanto rápidamente y salió por la puerta abatible... eso lo dejo aun mas confuso... Dejo libre la mesa y fue hasta James

---Creo que estas perdiendo tus dones Black...

---Yo también... ¿viste lo que paso?

---No lo puedo creer... ¡pero no importa! Hay muchísimas chicas que desearían poder estar contigo... y me refiero a que les gustaría mas que un simple besito

---¡No James! Elly no solo es alguien más en la lista... pero dejemos eso, ¿cómo va?

---No tengo idea... solo te andaba vigilando a ti--- los dos posaron sus miradas sobre Remus

* * *

---Eh... hola--- saludó con la sonrisa mas falsa que hubiera puesto en su vida

---Hola guapo... ¡siéntate! --- Paulina no se andaba con rodeos, en aquel momento se quito la chaqueta dejando ver su escote... y algo mas--- ¡¿No tienes calor?! Yo me estoy derritiendo--- pasó su mano con sensualidad sobre su pecho, uno de sus dedos zigzagueaba sutilmente sobre su piel... Remus la siguió hasta darse cuenta de que él no era así, decidió fijarse solamente en los ojos de la chica

---¿Cómo... te llamas?---preguntó con titubeos

---Paulina... Paulina Swank y por lo que sé tu eres Remus Lupin

---Si... ¿quisieras algo de beber?--- añadió para aligerarse de la presión, podía sentir desde lejos las miradas de sus amigos

---Claro... --- la Señora Rosmerta se acercó y le tomó la orden, poco después llego con una bandeja y varios tarros, les dejo su cerveza de mantequilla y se retiro... Remus, que no apartaba su mirada de ella, vio que después de cada trago, Paulina se pasaba la lengua picaramente por sus labios... por lo visto esta chica estaba dispuesta a usar todos sus trucos para atraparlo...

---Bueno... tengo que irme... --- estaban tan nervioso que se había acabado la bebida en menos de cinco tragos, habían pasado a lo mucho cinco minutos

---¿Alguien que te espera?--- pregunto con un puchero la chica

---Eh no... pero necesito hacer algo antes de irme del pueblo

---Te podría acompañar--- coloco su mano sobre la de él mientras la acariciaba suavemente... Remus queria quedarse con ella pero a la vez algo le decía que saliera corriendo

---No... tengo que... que ir a la oficina de correos a mandar... una carta a mi padre...

---¿Seguro?--- la chica se levanto de la silla a medias...

---Si...

---¡Ay!--- Paulina se había "caído" del asiento pero los rápidos reflejos de Lupin lo había evitado del todo... ahora ella se encontraba entre sus brazos, se acomodo en la silla sin alejarse de él, lo miraba con demasiado interés... Remus sintió como su pulso aumentaba, como su corazón latía cada vez con mas prisa, sentía como nacía una nueva gota de sudor sobre su nuca y sintió los fogosos labios de ella... todo paso tan lento: las manos de la joven pasaban por su espalda y pecho, sus labios no se detenían y se deslizaban por cada rincón de su boca, unos mareos dentro de su cabeza le daban una señal de que el día se acercaba, sus cuerpos se unían cada vez mas, se podía sentir el calor interactuando en sus cuerpos

---¡NO!--- Remus se retiro dos pasos --- Lo siento Paulina... pero no puedo--- salió corriendo y haciéndose espacio entre las mesitas, abrió la puerta de un golpe al momento que chocaba con alguien que intentaba entrar al lugar...

* * *

---¡Hemos ido ya a cuatro tiendas y no te gusta nada!--- una chica desesperada con el cabello rojo revuelto se dirigía a Jean

---Lo siento... ¡pero entiéndeme! Quisiera el regalo perfecto para su cumpleaños

---¡¡Es que no puedo creer que aun no te decidas!!

---¡Tranquila! Son las 11:45, aun hay tiempo... no tienes por que preocuparte

---Eso si--- su soplo a si misma haciendo volar uno de los mechones de su rostro--- Podemos ir a La Casa dela Pluma como sugirió Chris...

---Ok, vamos...--- se encaminaron hacia el lugar. Ambas paredes estaban rodeadas de escaparates donde ofrecían todo tipos de plumas: grandes, pequeñas, largas, cortas, de colores oscuros y algunos chillones y desde la pluma mas simple hasta la más extravagante y elegante... donde se encontraba la caja, el aparador contenía tinteros de distintas formas y con tinta para diversos usos... permanecieron unos minutos ahí hasta lograr escoger las adecuadas para el regalo

---Tu noviecito tenia razón... ¡este juego de plumas finas le encantará!--- aun permanecían dentro de la tienda, esperaban su turno frente a la caja...

---¡¡No es mi novio!!--- su rostro se torno tan colorado como su cabellera

---¿Entonces que son?--- Lily abrió la boca para responder pero no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna por lo que Jean mostró una sonrisa triunfal--- Lo que pensaba...

---Ya debe ser hora... mejor me voy a Las Tres Escobas ¿me acompañas?

---Mmmm... estaría haciendo mal tercio sin par... pero son las 11:45, me da tiempo de tomarme una bebida y luego ir al correo para...

---Espera... ¡¡¿Qué hora dijiste que era?!!

---Las 11:45, mira--- le mostró su reloj plateado de cadena estilo muggle

---Pero... si antes de entrar eran las 11:45

---Eh...--- inspecciono su reloj cuando se dio cuenta que la manecilla del segundero ya no avanzaba, comenzó a darle ligeros golpecitos--- Creo que se le acabo la pila--- se acercaba una y otra vez la pieza a su oreja para oír cualquier señal de vida

---¿QUÉ? Entonces... ¿qué hora es?--- Lily miro un pequeño reloj de pared encima del mostrador--- ¡Las 12:20! ¡¡Chris esta esperándome!!

---Solo es un poco tarde...--- comento sin la mayor preocupación mientras que Lily salía corriendo de la tienda, Jean termino de pagar las plumas y las guardo dentro de su mochila antes de salir del local como un preciado tesoro... los copos de nieve caían suavemente por el aire, las ráfagas de viento ahora solo eran brisas y el sol comenzaba a salir detrás de unos nubarrones...

La guapa chica tomo camino hacia el pub a paso lento, cuando vio una figura recargada sobre unas rocas cercanas, el chico a simple vista se veía alterado ya que su respiración era entrecortada y sostenía su mano sobre el pecho, como si tratara de evitar que el corazón se le saliera.

---Oye... ¿estas bien?--- su naturaleza era ser curiosa, no importando circunstancias

---Si... solo necesito descansar un momento--- ella se acerco hasta él, tomo su rostro por la mejilla y lo giro hasta poder verlo... estaba pálido, jadeaba como si acabara de correr una gran distancia, su temperatura corporal era baja y corrían grandes gotas por su frente...

---¡¿Remus?! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?--- Jean se apresuro a cogerlo por la espalda, el agradeció esto mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros

---Jean, eres tu... a decir verdad... no--- se levantaron con dificultad--- ¿Me podrías ayudar a regresar al castillo?

---Seguro... deberías ir con la Señora Pomfrey en cuanto lleguemos

---Lo se... pero, me alegra mucho verte--- aun con su cara enfermiza le sonrió encantadoramente... como reacción inmediata, ella se ruborizó...sus caras, que de por si ya estaban cercanas, comenzaron a juntarse centímetro a centímetro... pero algo arruino el momento mágico

---¡Remus! ¿Estas bien?--- Paulina, que acababa de salir de Las Tres Escobas, corrió hasta ellos pomposamente mientras se colocaba la chaqueta... aparto a Jean con un fuerte empujón haciendo que cayera

---¡Jean!--- el chico parecía aun mas desmejorado, tanto que un leve ataque de tos se hizo presente--- Paulina no...--- la voz del chico casi se apagaba, parecía que a cada palabra su energía se esfumaba rápidamente, pero Jean no se percataba de esto... en su lugar, quedó estupefacta, ya que al parecer, él no se negaba a irse con la zorra mas grande de Hogwarts

---Tranquilo, ya no hables --- puso un dedo sobre su boca--- yo me encargare de ti---una mirada amenazadora y fría por parte de Paulina se dirigió a la otra chica, advirtiéndole que ese chico ya era suyo... ambos comenzaron la difícil andanza hacia el castillo

* * *

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, normalmente ella era muy puntual y de no ser por lo despistada de su amiga, esta no hubiera sido la excepción... a lo lejos podía ver la mediana y acogedora estructura, una columna de suave humo salía de una ancha torrecilla... una vez que llego, justo cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta de madera, ésta se abrió de golpe dejando pasar a un chico que no se detuvo ni para disculparse cuando ambos chocaron

---¡Pásale!--- grito al momento que sacudía la chamarra azul cielo y le quitaba la nieve que se le había acumulado... rápidamente diviso a Chris en una de las mesas del fondo, se acerco hasta él, el chico se levanto para saludarla...

---¡Que bueno que llegas!--- tomo la chamarra de ella y la coloco detrás de una de las sillas

---¡Lo siento! Fue culpa de mi amiga, su reloj estaba mal y se me hizo tarde...

---Bueno, te perdono... ¿te gusta la cerveza de mantequilla?

---¡Como a todo el mundo!--- contesto alegremente

---Entonces voy por dos...

---¡No! Yo voy por ellas, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de hacerte esperar

---Como tu digas--- Chris se sentó nuevamente al tiempo que ella se dirigía hasta la barra, esperando que la Señora Rosmerta se desocupara... no se percato de quien estaba a su lado

* * *

--- Creo que va bien...

---Yo no diría lo mismo, no tiene ni cinco minutos con ella y ya se levanto--- corrigió Sirius ante el comentario de James

---Tenemos que mejorar mucho a ese chico--- James se regreso hacia la barra, mientras tomaba su tarro y miraba para ver si aun le quedaba algo de su bebida favorita

---¡Me retracto James! ¡VA PERFECTO!--- James se giro rápidamente y dio unos cuantos aplausos

---¡¡La esta besando!!

---Esto es mejor que pago por evento--- una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Black

---Creo que tiene el record ¿no?

---Nunca había visto a alguien lograr besarla en la primera cita

---¡Ni siquiera es una cita!! ---exclamo el moreno por su parte muy emocionado--- Digamos es... un encuentro

---¡Espera! Algo anda mal--- ambos chicos no perdían detalle de la escena--- ¿Por que se esta alejando? ¿Por qué se esta yendo?

---Ese chico esta mal de la cabeza--- James se disponía a seguir a Remus para hacerlo entrar en razón

---¡Espera!... mira--- Sirius señalo la puerta por la que acababa de huir Lupin, ahora Lily era la que se adentraba al lugar

---Luego hablare con él--- se acomodo en el banco para no quitarle el ojo de encima

---Te importa más esto ¿no?--- observaron detenidamente cada uno de sus movimientos... cuando llego y saludo a Chris, cuando se sentó y cuando se levantaba nuevamente mientras se dirigía a lo que parecía ser la barra, junto a ellos... ---Prepárate...--- Sirius se levanto y se alejo un poco mientras se hacia el loco...

---Hola Lily...--- ella se giro con una sonrisa pero ésta se esfumo al ver de quien se trataba

---¿Ahora que demonios quieres?

---Que maneras son esas de saludar ¿eh?--- su mano se acerco a su rostro, le acaricio delicadamente una de sus mejillas

---¡Déjame en paz!--- ella apretó molesta su muñeca tratando de alejarla de si

---¡AY!

---¡¿Qué?!

---¡Mi muñeca! --- James se alzo las mangas, se quito un trozo de tela y le mostró a Lily...

---¿Qué te paso?--- su voz nuevamente se preocupaba por él, el paño había absorbido la sangre pero ahora un liquido verdoso salía de las orillas de la herida

---El estúpido de Quejicus me hirió... no sabemos que me hizo así que solo se nos ocurrió cubrirlo para que dejara de sangrar

---Déjame ver--- Lily tomo con suavidad la mano, se acerco a la herida, la inspecciono minuciosamente...

---¡Ay! Cuidado... eso duele... --- inquirió con voz dura, pero de inmediato la suavizó--- por si no te has dado cuenta...

--- Fue la maldición Ralpeyo... ---comentó sin reparar en los reclamos de James--- la Señora Pomfrey tendrá que curarte... pero por el momento... ¡Señora Rosmerta! Podría darme un vaso con agua y dos cervezas de mantequilla--- la mujer le acerco los envases con un movimiento de varita--- Gracias

---¿Qué vas a hacer?--- pregunto algo asustado

---¿Miedo James?--- los dos soltaron una risa ahogada--- Tranquilo... no te va a doler--- Lily, que llevaba una especie de pañoleta de color azul degradado en el cabello para detenérselo, se la quito, rasgo un trozo y lo empapo en agua... con su varita le apuntó, le susurro unas palabras y este cambio de color a gris oscuro... lo coloco suavemente sobre la herida, James sintió un profundo alivio

---¡Wow! Gracias...

---No hay de que...

---Eres genial...--- sus miradas se cruzaron y volvieron a proyectar ese enorme sentimiento que había entre ellos

---Eh... yo... me tengo que ir--- expreso con dificultad tratando de alejarse, pero su mirada lo impedía, queria quedarse viendo esos ojos avellana para siempre

---Quédate...

---¡No! Alguien me esta esperando... --- al fin, Lily salió del trance

---Ah... --- James desvió la mirada hasta Christopher--- Viniste con ese idiota ¿verdad?

---Si, estoy con él... pero no es idiota, puesto que me ha valorado desde el primer momento--- otra vez, se ponía a la defensiva dando a entender que él ya no le importaba

---¡Uyy! Eso es un golpe bajo... si tan solo abrieras los ojos, te darías cuenta de quien es en realidad y no estarías con el...

---¡Se quien es! ¡Por eso decidí estar con él!

---Pero... ¿no estas saliendo con él... de forma... permanente? ¿no son novios? ¿o si?--- Lily permaneció en silencio lo cual asusto aun mas a James--- ¡¡¡¿Qué le ves?!!! ¡¡Solo es un enorme ropero viejo y andante!!

---¿Celoso James?--- inquirió con una mueca que en realidad era una sonrisa

---¡¡¿CELOSO?!! ¡¿YO?! ¡Quisieras!--- contesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y mostraba una postura de orgullo

---Como tu digas... --- la chica tomo ambas jarras y se alejo hasta llegar con McLean

---No pensé que fueras a usar tu herida... ¡mis respetos!--- los chicos chocaron palmas y siguieron mirando, Sirius había ocupado reiteradamente su lugar... ----¡Pero tenias que arruinar las cosas metiendo a Chris!

---¡Yo! Fue ella... --- no dejaba de verla... observo como reía animadamente la pareja, poco a poco se acercaron hasta sellar un tierno beso, el separarse, Lily miro a James haciendo que de esta manera su orgullo se fuera hasta el subsuelo---¡¡¿LA VISTE?!! ¡¡LO HIZO A PROP"SITO!! ¡LO BESO SOLAMENTE PARA QUE YO LA VIERA!

---¿Pretendes que todo el mundo mágico se entere con tus gritos? Tranquilo James... lo único que quiere es darte celos... y creo que lo logro... --- James estaba que echaba fuego por la mirada--- Será mejor irnos de aquí... debemos buscar a Remus--- Sirius se levanto y cogió a James por la chamarra---¿Y Peter? ¿Dónde se metió?

---Hace un buen rato se fue... me pidió una cerveza de mantequilla en botella y unos cuantos pastelillos de crema--- respondió jovialmente la Señora Rosmerta mientras tomaba las jarras sucias de la barra

---Gracias... --- James caminaba detrás de Sirius pero una mano impidió su camino

---Hola James...

---Eh... hola... --- era nuevamente la chica que había conocido el primer día de clases

---Espero que no estés muy ocupado...

---A decir verdad yo...

---Quisiera invitarte una bebida ¿qué te parece? --- se lo llevo hasta la barra nuevamente

---Mira, espero no ser grosero pero ¡ni siquiera se tu nombre!

---Ah.... eso no es problema, me llamo Jenny Grant

---Yo...

---James Potter, 5 curso, Gryffindor, cazador y capitán del equipo de Quidditch...

---¡Vaya! Creo que si te conoce --- Sirius le susurro al oído a James

--- y ex novio de Lily Evans...

---Correcto... --- James no le convencía del todo aquella chica

---Ahora no tienes pretexto para no quedarte --- Jenny sonrió mientras tomaba una mano del guapo chico

---Eh... tengo algo pendiente... --- dijo saltando del banquillo y soltándose de la extraña--- es muy importante y no puedo dejarlo para después

---Esta bien... nos estaremos viendo...

---Vale... --- menciono algo cohibido, ni siquiera él sabia la razón de ello... Sirius se levanto de inmediato mientras se despedía la Señora Rosmerta

---Hasta luego chicos--- salieron del pub, dejando atrás los bullicios del lugar, el extenso humo del ambiente y el cómodo y agradable calor...

* * *

**HI MIS QUERIDISMOS LECTORES!!!!**

****

Wueno... como veoq eu el chap quedó "algo" largo, ya nho me extenderé en más explicaciones... mejor vamonos directamente a las secciones...

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

****

**Patry-sk: **Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic.... lo de dejarlo en suspenso... mmm??? En realidad no... Mi hermanita te mataría si te lee, ella cree que Chris es un maldito gay.... a lo largo de la historia ira revelando su personalidad y me temo que no lo puedo presentar porque ni existe.... el que saque de mi cosecha fue a George Barret ( por lo mismo tendrá intervención más adelante en el fic) Y espero no defraudarte con el encutnro de estos chamacos que son mis amores.... a mí, en lo personal me gusto ( wueno, al fin y al cabo es mi fic ) Te dejo pues.... bayo wapa!!!

**PICCOLINA-07: **Me da gusto saber que ta han gustado los chaps (aunque sean solo los dos primeros.... Sirius, creo que le día un diferente enfoque (aunque no sé si sea el correcto) Pero conforme leas te iras dando cuenta de cómo lo estoy volviendo en lo que supuestamente es.... (si me entiendes no???) Lo de James... YO LO ODIO EN OCASIONES, pero mi disculpa es que este fic comenzo por el mal de amores que padecía, entonces fue más que nada un desquite de todo lo que traía adentro.... no te preocupes, que las cosas mejoraran...

Que mas??? Ten por seguro que en cuanto leas esto, ya tendrás reviews míos en tu fic.... y wueno, sin más por el momento BAYO!!!

**SAYAPABU: **Mejor hermanita.... lo mejor viene al ultimo..... o sea tu agradecimiento.... que te puedo decir ¡¡¡¡GRACIAS POR SER COMO ERES!!!! Claro, y por leer mi fic también... a partir de este chap, ¡ahora sí tienes que leer! Lo de la dedicatoria, pues es el chap en el que más me he esforzado y que a mi gusto me ha quedado mejor.... por eso mismo te lo quería dedicar... para demostrarte lo mucho musho muxo que te quiero.... ojala y no tardes en leer.... por cierto, en el ultimo chap, o el 10, no recuerdo bien **quería AGRADECERTE POR LO DE LOS HONGOS SALINEOS** ya que esa idea tu me la proporcionaste.... **GRACIAS!!!**

Que más???? Si tu vas el sabado28 al boliche o a donde vaya la bola ... salúdamelos!!! No voy porque ya tenía compromiso y los niños lo quieren hacer ese día a hue....

Mejor, ni me desquito contigo.... y mejor me despido en este momento.... BAYO SIS!!!!!!

Pd. TQMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**ADELANTOS..._ VERDADES Y MENTIRAS_**

**__**

_---Hola... --- respondió con una sonrisa, Lily lo vio con un reproche en la mirada..._

_---Vamos Jean... --- siguieron caminando con aparente indiferencia, cuando Jean paso de largo frente a él, Remus la tomo por el antebrazo_

_--- Quisiera hablar contigo... un minuto--- Jean lo miraba embelesada, esa mañana se veía realmente guapo y esto se acentuaba cada vez que sonreía_

_---Claro..._

_---¡Jean!--- su mejor amiga le dio un pisotón haciéndole recordar lo que le había hecho "el maldito" el día anterior... Jean entendió esto y trato de cambiar su mirada por una dura y fría_

_---Queria pedirte perdón... --- Él se acercó a ella y se paró en frente, a tan sólo unos centímetros.--- Por lo de ayer... no era mi intención dejarte ahí..._

_---Eh... ¿entonces por que te fuiste con la tonta de Swank?_

_---Me sentía muy mal... ya no tenia nada de fuerzas--- su mirada se envolvió en ternura e inocencia... Lily resoplo con indignación ante la excusa del chico--- Pero yo queria seguir a tu lado... me hubiera encantado pasar el día entero contigo... ¿Acaso no me crees?--- preguntó él con picardía. Jean no dijo nada, y le miró. Él se aproximó más con una sonrisa, y puso una mano en la pared, casi rozando su hombro. Ella sintió como un temblor pasaba por su cuerpo entero al momento que los labios de Remus se acercaban..._

Solo por esta ocasión incluiré dos adelantos... ¡disfrútenlo!

_---Nadie sabe la razón de por que lo dejaron entrar... pero mi padre me lo ha contado: Por lo que se sabe, a Lupin no lo aceptan en ningún colegio..._

_---¡¿Tan poco cerebro tiene?!--- pregunto burlonamente Crabbe_

_---Pues si... --- afirmo Goyle_

_---Pues necesita la autorización por parte del ministerio, el caso es que su padre vino a rogarle y suplicarle a Dumbledore que lo recibiera... --- continuo explico Lucius con una arrogante sonrisa--- con eso de que ese vejete admite a toda clase de bichos raros e ineptos... además, se dice que su padre es un borracho dependiente, sin oficio ni beneficio... en pocas palabras un idiota e inútil muggle que no sabe como funciona el mundo mágico... --- Malfoy no termino de hablar pues Remus lo intercepto... ambos cayeron sobre el suelo, Lupin por encima del otro, su brazo se interpuso en su cuello obstruyéndole el oxigeno..._

¿Qué tal? Si quieren saber más.... esperen el chap 13 "VERDADES Y MENTIRAS"

**RECOMENDACIONES....**

****

Nuevamente solo daré autores...

**YO** (Miss Diggory Krum... LA OTRA CARA)

**MISS POTTER AND MISS DIGG**: UN MUNDO AL REVES

**SAYAPABU-POTTER: **Hermione Y UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE (muy linda!)

**SARA-GINNY: **VOLAR, UNA DE MERODEADORES ( mis preciosos niños) y CHIBI MARAUDERS (está lindísima, merodeadores en el jarDín de niños)

**PATRY-SK: **A LOS 17 LLEGA LA LOCURA ( igual; merodeadores; locuras lógicamente)

**PICCOLINA-07**: AMOR EN TIEMPOS DE GUERRA ( ginny / draco.... mejor lean sus 4 fics)

Y creo que eso es todo.... **BAYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**MISS DIGGORY KRUM **


	13. Verdades y Mentiras I

**Verdades y mentiras... I**

---¿Dónde demonios se metieron?

--- No tengo idea--- Sirius y James ya se encaminaban hacia la Torre de Gryffindor después de un largo día en el pueblo de Hogsmeade--- ¿Y bien?

---¿Qué?

---¿Qué piensas hacer? Me refiero a Lily--- explico Sirius ya que se amigo aun no captaba de lo que hablaba

---Pues... en primera, la regué cuando quiso que habláramos, no debí haberle dicho todas esas mentiras... por lo que paso hoy, pues... siento que aun hay algo, pero es extremadamente difícil que se haga... ¡¡además ella ya esta con ese idiota!!

---¿Y tu que harás al respecto?--- Sirius ocupó un tono malicioso

---Pues lo que me dijeron "Un clavo saca otro clavo" ...hay muchas chicas en esta escuela

---Y muchas muriéndose por nosotros...--- exclamó modestamente su amigo (je je .)

---¿Por ti? Pensé que solo te importaba tu niñita de 4

---Pues si... pero tampoco puedo estar esperando a que se le baje el coraje... ¡se esta haciendo la difícil!

---A ver... has estado solterito "oficialmente" por 5 años ¿me estas diciendo que hasta este momento piensas cambiar?--- Sirius pensó en la razón de ello... "Lily, Lily y Lily"

---Pues si... mas vale tarde que nunca ¿no?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Todo estaba oscuro... sentía los párpados inmensamente pesados y no creyó tener la fuerza necesaria para mantenerlos abiertos... solo dejo que el sonido penetrara a su cabeza, como un eco profundo...

--- ¿Esta bien?--- pregunto con preocupación una chica

---Eh... si, solo necesita descansar lo suficiente, seria mejor que lo dejaran por unas horas--- esta ocasión la voz era de una mujer madura, parecía que sabia exactamente lo que hacia

---¿Pero que tiene?

---Eh... eso no debería importarle señorita y si me hacen el favor de retirarse...

---Solo unos minutos más... por favor...--- escucho unos paso acercándose hasta él y sintió un peso sentándose a uno de sus costados

---No puedo entender como es que estas aquí con él--- una nueva voz y unos segundos pasos se escucharon, era de otra chica, pero no se escuchó respuesta--- Se fue con la estúpida de Paulina y ella ni siquiera esta aqu

---Ya déjalo así Lily... si lo hubieras visto como estaba cuando lo encontré, hubieras echo lo mismo--- en ese instante supo de quienes se trataban: Jean McCabe y Lily Evans

---Por favor, déjenlo descansar...

---Si Señora Pomfrey... me adelanto Jean--- al parecer Lily salió de la enfermería ya que sus pasos se disiparon poco a poco

---Ay Remus... ojala y no tardes en salir de aquí... --- tomo su mano entre las suyas y acto seguido la chica le planto un delicado beso en la mejilla, sin soltarlo se levanto... Remus apretó su mano pero al parecer ella no lo noto... ya había salido de la sala...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

--- Tengo mucho sueño...

---James ¿no deberías ir primero a la enfermería por lo que te hizo Snape?

---Pero ya ni me duele... yo creo que solo fue superficial

---Yo no lo creería así--- Sirius le señalo su muñeca, el trozo de tela comenzaba a tornar de color... James se lo quito y observo como salía, en esta ocasión, un liquido púrpura del centro de la herida junto con unos extraños lunares rojos...

---Creo que tienes razón--- ambos salieron de la Sala Común y se dirigieron a la enfermería... el cielo apenas comenzaba a oscurecerse y las estrellas tintinaban débilmente, las antorchas de las paredes relucían frondosamente iluminando los pasillos...

---Ahora ¿que les paso?

---Buenas noches Señora Pomfrey--- James uso un tono medio sarcástico

---Tanto tiempo sin vernos--- Sirius, por su parte, sonó amable

---No tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que cuidar a un paciente y no puedo estar con sus jueguitos

--- Mire... --- James se remango la playera para dejar a la perfecta vista la lesión

---¡Deberían dejarse de bromitas! Venga acá señor Potter --- le señalo una de las camillas mientras se dirigía a un estante lleno de pociones y soluciones "milagrosas"--- Señor Black, deberían dejar de andar lanzando maldiciones a su amigo si no conoce sus remedios

---¡Pero yo no hice nada!

---Fue un alumno de Slytherin... --- repuso James al tiempo que se recostaba--- no sabíamos que hacer pero una compañera me ayudo...

---Bueno, al menos tenían cerca alguien que sabia lo que hacia... tómese esto--- le acerco un pequeño tarro de madera llena de un liquido azulado, tenia un sabor amargo pero James prefirió ahorrarse los quejidos--- Espere un momento...

--- ¡Maldito Snevy ¡ Me las pagara...

---Tranquilo James... de eso nos encargaremos luego... --- cuando guardaron el primer segundo de silencio oyeron una respiración detrás de un dosel contiguo a los chicos... no se habían percatado que tenían compañía... Sirius camino sigilosamente hasta el extremo del dosel y asomo la cabeza; James, que usualmente era igual de entrometido que su amigo, se levanto y corrió con su mano sana la cortina...

--¿Remus?--- cuestionaron al unísono

---Chicos... eh... --- parecía algo adormilado y confundido

---¿Qué paso?

---¿Por qué estas aquí? --- Ambos parecían mas sorprendidos que nunca, esa misma tarde habían estado con su amigo y parecía normal, ahora tenia un aspecto débil, amarillento y enfermizo, tenia ojeras debajo de sus dorados ojos y no traía la usual sonrisa en el rostro

---Me sentía un poco mal... solo eso... --- pronuncio en un hilo de voz

---¡¡Potter!! ¡¡Black!! ¡Usted, siéntese! ¡Y usted deje a mi paciente tranquilo! ¡No puedo creer que adonde van, los siguen los problemas!--- la mujer se acerco hasta ellos y los alejó con un brazo mientras que con otro cerraba nuevamente el dosel...

---¡Es que el es nuestro amigo!--- reclamó James mientras intentaba pasar hasta Lupin

---Tan solo queria...

---¡Tan solo nada! Les ordeno que se retiren... ¡Vamos!--- ahora los empujaba hacia la puerta de entrada

---¡Pero mi brazo!

---¡Listo!--- con su varita apareció inmediatamente unos vendajes sobre la extremidad del chico--- ¡Ahora váyanse!

---¡Que amabilidad la suya!--- reprochó Sirius una vez que la Señora Pomfrey había cerrado la puerta

--- Mejor vamonos, me urge idear una buena venganza contra Snape... --- caminaban por pasillos hasta llegar al retrato de la Señora Gorda... una suave luz plateada surcaba las ventanas y resplandecía mas que nunca... la nieve había cesado pero aun había pequeños cúmulos de ella a lo largo de los grandes terrenos de Hogwarts... el lago parecía mas sereno que nunca, solo las suaves movimientos de aire lo hacían temblar... la luna inmensa brillaba cuanto podía, solo faltaba una fracción de ella, un día más y seria la luna mas hermosa del mes, una luna llena......

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La luz le dio directamente a la cara, había olvidado correr el dosel de su cama, intento esconderse entre su almohada y cubrirse con las cobijas, pero algo le hizo abrir los ojos, alguien que caminaba por toda la habitación...

---¿Remus?

---Buenos días James

---Pero... --- el chico se enderezó, mientras se frotaba los ojos y se pasaba la otra mano por la negra cabellera--- ¿qué haces?

---Cambiándome... ¿no es obvio? --- llevaba puesto solo el pantalón, a un lado sobre el suelo había una toalla echa bolas y buscaba algo entre su ropa

---¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no dejan dormir?--- esta vez era la voz adormilada de Sirius, el chico aventó sus cobijas a los pies de su cama mientras estiraba ambos brazos

---¿Y a donde vas?

---Mmm... a buscar a alguien

---¿A estas horas? Todo el mundo debe de andar dormido...

--- Te equivocas Sirius... la mayoría de la escuela se encuentra en los terrenos ¡hace un genial día! Además ya casi son las 12...

---¿Y Darren y Peter?--- preguntó James mientras miraba hacia ambas camas, las dos vacías

---Bueno... por lo que se Peter, esta en la biblioteca... y Darren esta en la ducha...

---Esta bien... creo que ya es justo y necesario que me levante... --- el chico cogió las

cobijas y las estiró para que su cama se alisara... saco del armario unos vaqueros azules junto con una sudadera a tono

---Pues yo estaré aquí... tengo ganas de quedarme TODO el día en cama--- Sirius recogió la sabana del suelo, se la llevo consigo mientras cerraba el dosel

---Siento mucho arruinarte los planes ¡Pero no puedes quedarte así!--- James corrió las colgaduras nuevamente hasta que toda la luz le daba a su amigo

---¡Vamos James! Que te quitara un día sin mi--- mientras tomaba la cortina y la jalaba

---¡¡¡TU bien sabes que no puedo vivir!!! No me puedes dejar solo--- parecía una escena de amor, James utilizaba su tono falsamente trágico... nuevamente tomo los doseles y los abri

---¡SI puedes! Ahí esta Remus... el es mejor hombre para ti... ¡YO NO SOY NADIE ! --- Sirius señalo a su amigo, que miraba el espectáculo, conteniendo la risa

---¡No me miren! ... yo ya tengo dueña

---¡Lo ves! EL no me quiere... ¡por favor Sirius no me niegues!--- esta vez, James, jalo la sabana y dejo destapado a su amigo

---¡Esta bien!... Ni siquiera tu puedes estar sin mi... --- al tiempo que se levantaba, sacaba el pecho en señal de orgullo

---Tienes razón... ¡eres mi oxigeno y sin ti muero! --- James comenzaba a aligerar su actuación...

---Yo lo se... Soy un ser tan magnifico y perfecto que el mundo se quedaría parado si yo dejara de existir, me hicieron tan guapo y mango que si yo faltara...

---¡Cálmate!--- un cojinzazo llego por detrás de su cabeza, haciéndolo salir del "Planeta donde Sirius es el dios" --- Vístete, tenemos que idear la venganza

---Lo que diga general James... ---contesto con aparente molestia... mientras saludaba como un buen soldado muggle

---¿Dónde vas Remus? ¿No nos acompañaras en nuestra venganza contra Sevy?

---Eh... --- ya se encontraba con un pie fuera de la habitación--- tengo algo que hacer antes... nos vemos en los terrenos junto a la cabaña de Hagrid ¿vale?

Salió sin esperar respuesta de James.. bajo las escaleras de caracol y se miro nuevamente en uno de los reflejos de la ventana mas próxima... lucia bien, el color pálido de sus mejillas se había desvanecido un poco gracias a la poción que le habían dado en la enfermería... su cabello estaba mojado y le daba un aspecto mas fresco de lo normal, traía una playera azul cielo con blanco junto con unos pantalones de mezclilla holgados y sus tenis favoritos "los de la suerte".

Sonrió con naturalidad mientras pensaba en su rostro, un nudo de nervios se producía en su garganta... prefirió "tragárselo" (deshacerse de los nervios) y aguantar, queria hablar con ella y estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto del día con ella... por lo menos hasta que el cielo se oscureciera. Oyó unas voces que aumentaban su volumen conforme bajaban por las escaleras... se asomo y vio bajar a dos chicas: ambas de la misma estatura y de la misma complexión. La primera llevaba amarrado su cabello caoba sujeto en una coleta, los rizos caían suavemente sobre su espalda y sus ojos marrones proyectaban una bella chispa de luz en su interior... la otra chica, venia con su cabello en media cola y el rojo del mismo resplandecía con los rayos del sol, sus pupilas verdes lucían mas hermosas que nunca.

---Eh... Jean, hola... --- ambas chicas se quedaron mirándolo fijamente en los últimos escalones

---Hola... --- respondió con una sonrisa, Lily lo vio con un reproche en la mirada...

---Vamos Jean... --- siguieron caminando con aparente indiferencia, cuando Jean paso de largo frente a él, Remus la tomo por el antebrazo

--- Quisiera hablar contigo... un minuto--- Jean lo miraba embelesada, esa mañana se veía realmente guapo y esto se acentuaba cada vez que sonreía

---Claro...

---¡Jean!--- su mejor amiga le dio un pisotón haciéndole recordar lo que le había hecho "el maldito" el día anterior... Jean entendió esto y trato de cambiar su mirada por una dura y fría

---Queria pedirte perdón... --- Él se acercó a ella y se paró en frente, a tan sólo unos centímetros.--- Por lo de ayer... no era mi intención dejarte ahí...

---Eh... ¿entonces por que te fuiste con la tonta de Swank?

---Me sentía muy mal... ya no tenia nada de fuerzas--- su mirada se envolvió en ternura e inocencia... Lily resoplo con indignación ante la excusa del chico--- Pero yo queria seguir a tu lado... me hubiera encantado pasar el día entero contigo... ¿Acaso no me crees?--- preguntó él con picardía. Jean no dijo nada, y le miró. Él se aproximó más con una sonrisa, y puso una mano en la pared, casi rozando su hombro. Ella sintió como un temblor pasaba por su cuerpo entero al momento que los labios de Remus se acercaban pero...

---¡¡¡JEAN!!! --- una voz de un chico proveniente de las escaleras de los dormitorios la llamo

---Eh... tengo que irme... adiós--- salió despavorida de la sala común junto a Lily, como si tuviera miedo de que la vieran así con Remus... él se quedo bastante confuso, se viro hacia las escalinatas y solo vio a Darren

---Oye Remus ¿no has visto a Jean?

---Eh... --- ¿Qué queria Darren con su chica? Vacilo mientras pensaba en lo que le diría--- no

---Me urge hablar con esa pequeña... si la ves ¿le puedes avisar que la espero en los terrenos?

---Claro...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

---¡No puedo creer esas mentiras!

---Es taaaan lindo... viste su sonrisa ¿verdad?--- Jean parecía mas embobada que nunca

---¡JEAN! ¡Despierta!

---Lo siento Lily... pero eso es amor

---Pero...

---¡¡Hasta tu has estado así!! Y no me lo puedes negar...

---Para que te respondo...

---¡Lo ves!--- Jean nuevamente salió ganadora en la batalla--- ¿Adonde vamos? Solo me dijiste que me apurara pero...

---Vamos a la biblioteca para sacar unos libros para transformaciones...

---¡¿Qué?! ¡¡Todo el día en esa cárcel de papel!!

---No es para tanto--- Lily la tomo por la mano mientras la iba arrastrando al inicio de las escaleras

---¡Yo no pienso estar ahí!

---Tranquila.. solo será un momento, luego nos iremos a los terrenos a terminar ahí los deberes

---¡Deberes! ¡¡¿Acaso quieres matarme de aburrimiento el día de hoy?!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

---Listo mi general... --- Sirius termino en ese instante de vestirse... James lo esperaba recargado en una de las paredes mirando hacia el cielo--- ¿Algo mas...

---Podrías traerme el desayuno ¿qué te parece?

---Ja ja ja ¡que gracioso!

---¡Claro! Ya lo sabia... --- los dos salieron de la habitación y bajaron hasta la sala común donde encontraron a Remus...

---¿Qué paso? ¿No que nos veíamos en los terrenos?

---Eh... ya termine lo que debía hacer... oigan chicos... ¿Jean sale con alguien?

---No... al menos que yo sepa...

---Sirius tiene razón...además, Jean no es lo que llamamos una chica fácil de alcanzar...

Después de platicar un rato mas, decidieron pasar un tiempo por los terrenos como la mayoría de los estudiantes... cruzando las enormes puertas de roble la gente iba y venia, unos simplemente estaban recostados sobre la fresca hierba, otros platicaban a la sombra de los árboles y mientras que algunos hacían deberes al aire libre otros jugaban alegremente por los alrededores... llegaron los tres chicos junto a una enorme haya y se sentaron bajo ella... desde ahí tenían una perfecta vista...

---¿Y ahora? --- Pregunto Sirius mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en sus manos

---¡Accio libro pociones!--- Remus dirigió su varita al aire... un libro a gran velocidad descendió hasta el chico proveniente de su habitación... --- Se me olvido traerlo --- repuso ante las miradas de los otros

---Veo que Remus ya tiene su "gran entretenimiento" --- James comenzaba a aburrirse como su mejor amigo

---¡Hola chicos!--- era Peter, traía bajo el brazo gran cantidad de pergaminos--- ¿Puedo?

---Seguro... ¿no me digas que te dedicas a los deberes este genial día?

---Pues... sí--- algo abochornado miro a Sirius--- Solo necesitaba terminar esto para McGonagall...

---No se como pueden pensar en eso...

---Apoyo a James... --- permanecieron en silencio unos minutos... solo se oía el rasgueo de la pluma en el pergamino por parte de Pettigrew y el movimiento de las hojas que Lupin hacia al cambiar de pagina... --- ¡Ya sé! --- los tres chicos dieron un sobresalto por la repentina exclamación

---¿Ahora que?

---Te propongo algo James... --- lo miro con suspicacia mientras se frotaba ambas manos--- ¿qué te parece una carrera en escoba? Servirá para no aburrirnos y para el deleite de los espectadores...

---Mmmm... ¿una simple carrera?

---Si...

---Pero hagámoslo mas interesante --- Sirius no entendió esto ultimo--- Él que pierda tendrá que cumplir un reto que el ganador imponga ¿vale? --- estiraron ambas manos y las estrecharon

---Es un trato... ¡¡ACCIO ESCOBAS!! --- dos escobas surcaron los cielos hasta llegar a las manos de Sirius...

---De aquí a la cabaña de Hagrid, pasamos por eso grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff...

---No quieran lucirse ¡por favor!--- comento Remus sin quitar el ojo del texto

---¡De eso se trata mi querido amigo! Bueno, pasamos por ahí hasta el estadio y finalmente cruzamos el lago ¿vale?

---¿No es bastante camino?--- inquirió Peter de forma temerosa pero ninguno de los dos contesto...

---¿Listo?--- los jóvenes pasaron un pie sobre sus escobas y las sujetaban firmemente, Peter dejo de lado los papeles y decidió observar la carrera ¡le fascinaban las escobas!

---Cuando quieras James...

---¡YA!--- ambos salieron a toda velocidad, parecía simples puntitos en movimiento... James piloteaba con total perfección sobre su Nimbus 1000 entre tanto Sirius sobrevolaba con suavidad y rapidez con el ultimo modelo de Shooting Star... Potter tomo la delantera rápidamente mientras recorría con la mirada el camino... no había tomado gran altura, a lo mucho unos tres metros y le faltaba poca distancia para llegar a la cabaña de su amigo... volteo sobre su hombro para ver que tan lejos iba Sirius

---¡¡CUIDADO JAMES!! --- gritaron con terror unas voces femeninas... fue una fracción de segundo lo que había desviado la mirada de enfrente, lo que se había descuidado, giro la cabeza hacia delante: había perdido altura y estaba a punto de chocar con un grupo de 7 de Slytherin y con el Sr. Suelo. Al verlo, los chicos se lanzaron a los lados tratando de evadirlo pero para James fue demasiado tarde, había alzado tanto la escoba que había terminado dando un giro muy brusco y dando una vuelta de cabeza. A pesar de ser el mejor jugador de Quidditch y contar con una gran agilidad no pudo evitar caer sobre el duro suelo...

---¿Estas bien?

---¿No te hiciste daño? --- eran dos chicas de Ravenclaw que se le habían acercado, al parecer ellas eran las que lo habían prevenido pero James no queria perder ni un momento... cogió velozmente su escoba (estaba tumbada a escasos centímetros de su mano derecha) y ascendi

---¡¡POTTER!!--- aun alcanzó a ver a los Sly's completamente empapados (al parecer, cuando se lanzaron, la mayoría había caído sobre charcos de aguanieve) y dispuestos a golpearlo. James no le tomo importancia en la mas mínimo ¡su único objetivo era ganar esa carrera! No estaba dispuesto a humillarse gracias a su amigo... Aumento la velocidad al máximo tratando de alcanzar a su rival... Sirius ya había pasado la cabaña de Hagrid y no tardaba en llegar con las de Hufflepuff...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sirius volaba a toda velocidad pero por míseros metros James ganaba... "Maldita sea" Decidió aumentar algo su altura mientras ideaba una buena estrategia y veía a su contrincante. Estallo en carcajadas al ver a Potter haciendo unas extrañas maniobras... había descendido yendo en dirección unas serpientes y se había abierto paso entre ellas, para luego ascender descontroladamente , dar una vuelta de cabeza y terminar cayendo y dando tumbos sobre uno de sus costados. Podía detenerse y disfrutar el placer de burlarse un rato de aquel incidente... pero prefirió el lujo de ganarle, ver el orgullo de su amigo derrotado y verlo cumplir algún reto que lo dejara en ridículo...

Se aproximo a la cabaña de Hagrid, dio una vuelta ágilmente y se orientó a las chicas que platicaban animadamente sobre la hierba... ya estando cerca, disminuyo la velocidad llamando la atención de las niñas... todas lo miraron embobadas, y algunas de ellas soltaron sus típicas risitas nerviosas, las que siempre sonaban cuando James o él pasaban cerca... (hay que admitirlo, estos dos son unos bombones... aunque Lupin no se queda atrás jeje)

---¡Miren! Ahí viene James... --- menciono una de ellas mientras se acomodaba el cabello suelto... TODAS ampliaron sus sonrisas, mientras que Sirius arrancaba nuevamente para no perder la carrera. Ahora se dirigía al estadio a toda velocidad con James pisándole los talones...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

¡Era su oportunidad! Sirius prácticamente se había detenido frente a las chavas. Le faltaban pocos metros para alcanzarlo pero en ese instante su adversario salió disparado hacia el campo de Quidditch... James se inclino mas sobre la escoba tratando de ganar velocidad ¡de algo tenia que servir el tener una mejor escoba que su amigo!

---¡Creo que vas a perder! --- grito ya estando detrás de Sirius

---¡Lo dudo! ¡No puedo perder el lujo de reírme de ti! --- ambos aumentaron al máximo sus escobas, forzándolas lo mas que se podía... llegaron al estadio donde James viro más livianamente que el otro, ganando unos cuantos segundos de ventaja, sonaron tremendas risas--- ¡JA JA JA!--- Sirius ahora era el que perdía y aquella ocasión tan solo por centímetros. Pasaban cerca de la orilla del lago y la velocidad que llevaban provocaba diminutas ráfagas de viento... James continuaba riendo mientras veía al cielo: su victoria estaba asegurada

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Unos niños de primer año de Hufflepuff, se divertían a las orillas del lago, lanzando pequeñas piedras hacia el centro del mismo... de pronto el agua comenzó a enturbiarse, pero aun así los niños no cesaron en su entretenimiento...

---¡Estas loca! ¡Y lo estas más si crees que te voy a seguir la corriente! --- Jean caminaba por los terrenos junto a su mejor amiga cargando bajo el brazo dos tremendos libros de pasta gruesa y dura...

---¡Vamos Jean! Se supone que tenemos que estudiar, los TIMO están muy cerca y no pienso dejarlos de lado

---¡Un día! ¡¿Qué te cuesta?!

---Mejor dejémonos de pelear y vayamos a sentarnos

---¿Qué tal? --- saludo animosamente Chris que hacia su aparición quitándole de los brazos los libros a ambas chicas

---¡Chris! Por favor, métele a la cabeza a esta niña que no hace bien en desperdiciar un domingo en el estudio

---A decir verdad... yo estoy haciendo lo mismo, los EXTASIS no son nada fáciles --- expresó llevándole la contraria, aunque sin afán de hacerlo

---¡AY! ¡Me opongo! --- Se recargo sobre un árbol cruzando los brazos mientras que los otros se sentaban

---Ya Jean, no te enojes, además... nadie te obliga quedarte aquí ¿vale?--- Lily comenzaba tener mal humor, Jean la miro con incredulidad... y se dejo resbalar hasta el pasto húmedo--- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Aun no entienden esos niños que no deben hacer eso! --- la pelirroja se levanto nuevamente sin perder de vista esos Hufflepuff que comenzaban a molestar al Calamar

---¡Déjalos! Solo se divierten un momento... --- comentó sin importancia, tratando de calmarla

---¡¿Divertirse?! Es como la quinta vez que se "entretienen" de esa forma con el pobre Calamar en lo que llevamos del año y en dos ocasiones se buscaron serios problemas, creo que no les es suficiente con estar varios días en la enfermería... ¡Y lo peor! ¡A Ferris y Spell ni les importa!

---Si, ya sabemos que eres la mejor prefecta de quinto y que eres la única responsable... ni siquiera mi hermano lo es tanto como tu --- dijo con molestia y sarcasmo

---¡La verdad... si Jean! A pesar de ser el otro prefecto de Gryffindor, Darren nunca hace nada para arreglar las cosas, es un inútil...

---¡Tampoco lo insultes! --- la chica se levanto y se fue algo enojada hacia el lado opuesto de donde estaban, esta era de las pocas ocasiones en que se peleaban las chicas, y como siempre... por babosadas.

---Mejor tranquilízate... y deja así las cosas--- Chris estaba recostado sobre la pasto, apoyado en los codos y leyendo un libro sobre Herbología, pero sin hacer caso a lo que había escuchado, Lily se levanto y camino hasta la orilla del lago

---¡¿Quieren tener mas problemas?! --- Lily les grito a los pequeños con ambas manos en la cintura... el agua se había enturbiado lo bastante como para hacer molestar a sus inquilinos

---Ya llego el diablo--- eran tres chiquillos y el del centro había echo aquel comentario, en lo que parecía un "susurro"

---¡¿Qué dijiste?! Si Kevin y Pamela no les dicen nada siendo prefectos de su casa, alguien debe hacer algo... ¡Cinco puntos menos para Hufflepuff! --- pequeños reproches por parte de los tres sonaron pero las miradas asesinas de Lily los apagaron --- ¡Váyanse hacer algo productivo! --- Los niños salieron caminando pero a los pocos metros comenzaron a correr como temiendo por sus vidas y lo que pudiera hacer Lily... la chica siguió con la mirada la orilla de lago, cuando vio cerca de ahí su amiga... camino hacia ella al tiempo que respiraba profundamente tratando de calmarse al 100 y se sentó a su lado abrazando sus piernas

---Oye... --- Jean no se inmuto al oír la voz de su amigo--- lo siento... no debí ponerme en ese plan... --- la chica permanecía en silencio--- y tampoco debí insultar a tu hermano...

---Sabes que... --- miro los ojos verdes de Lily con una mirada fría que cambio al instante por una cálida--- tienes razón, es un inútil --- ambas rieron y al segundo siguiente se abrazaron...

---No quiero estar peleándome contigo, es lo que menos me gusta

---Lo sé, a mi tampoco me gusta estar enojada... eres mi hermanita --- se separaron y sonrieron

---Vamos Jean, vayamos por los libros... no me pongas esa cara y déjame terminar de hablar... vayamos por los libros para regresarlos a la biblioteca y después vemos en que nos ocupamos el resto del día--- se levantaron pero algo interrumpió la tranquilidad que se había retomado. Unos enormes tentáculos salieron del lago y comenzaron a moverse violentamente por el aire... muchos de los alumnos soltaron gritos de terror y salieron huyendo del lugar, el Calamar estaba furioso gracias a las bromitas de los niñitos... Lily se quedo paralizada junto a Jean frente al espectáculo, pero algo saco del trance a la pelirroja, un punto en movimiento sobre el lago, le pareció ver a...

---¡¡JAMES!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

HOLA!!!!

WOW!!! Este chap quedo taaaaaaaan largo que tuve que ponerlo en dos partes,jeje.... El punto es que, ojala y les haya gustado... y para no seguirme alargando....

AGRADECIMENTOS

**SARa-GINNY**: JAJA! Créeme... TODOS andamos atarantados con la escuela!!! (¿Quién fue el imbecil que se el ocurrió inventarla?) En fin, no te preocupes, mientras no olvides eso de leerme de vez en cuando (Espero que publiques pronto la de Volar y la de chibi... okas?)

Lo de Remus... ¡tendrás que leer que más pasa! Por que de cierta manera el chico anda salado con Jean.. jeje.

Sirius sufriendo... jaja! Si se olvido de Lily y todo por el bien de la comunidad y su salud mental (¬¬ ojala y eso hiciera mi hermanita) Y Elly... las cosas no andarán tan bien que digamos, pero en fin...

Lo de Lily y James.... ¡¡¡¡¡claro que lo sigue amando!!!!! Solo que pretende olvidarlo con el otro (mala idea! Lo digo por experiencia) Pero que hacerle.... así siempre es el amor. BAYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Hermione-GR-P: **¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! De hecho, a mi me gusta más que te haya gustado ¿si me entiendes no? ¡Gracias por los halagos! Solo escribo lo que mi humilde y loca mente (y el corazón) dicta... jeje. De hecho, varias cosas del fic, o son experiencias propias o de mis amigochos. Lo del trama, me sorprende, pero ¡todo me esta saliendo de ultima hora! En fin.... ojala y sigas siendo una lectora más de mi fic ¡¡¡UN MILL"N DE GRACIAS!!! Y si en realidad te ha gustado, ¡recomiéndame! Vale??? Nos vemos..... BAYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**STRAWBY: **MORIRAS SI NO LA SIGUES LEYENDO!!! En serio, me encantaría tener tu opinión... lo de la acción, pues tendrás que seguirle leyendo, más adelante se pone mejor... Lo de escribir chido, pues veras, como te explico que.... jeje. Solo me inspiro en lo que me pasa y en lo que les pasa a los demás ¡todo es realidad en este fic!

**xX-EmilyBlack-Xx: **¡Gracias por leerme! Te lo agradezco en el alma ¡no tienes idea de cuanto! En cuanto lo de las negritas, pronto tendrás un mail mio donde te lo explicó con mucho gusto, por que si lo hago ahora ni me vas a entender vale??? CUIDATE....BAYO!!!!!!!!!

Pd. Gracias por los halagos, si en realidad te gusto.... podrías recomendarme con tus conocidos????

**PAULA Weasley**: Gracias por buscar tiempo parar leer mi fic.... lo de Sirius, el puntro era ponerlo de cierta forma que me subiera el animo ( no se si me explico) El caso, es que como veras, poco a poco le empieza a salir lo hombre (que empieza a pensar con als hormonas en lugar de las neuronas) En fin.... ojala y me sigas leyendo vale??? BAYO!!!!!!!!!!!

**QUALEX**: UN MILLON DE GRACIAS POR LEERME!!! Ojala y no lo dejas de hacer.... un beso, BAYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**SAYAPABU: **¡Sabes que Lily no es una bitch! Solo que esta confundida y no sabe a ciencia cierta lo que en realidad esta provocando ¡déjala! Lo de dramatica... en que escena te refieres, porque cada una tiene su razón de ser... algunas me inspiro en JM, otras en J.... otras en lo que les pasa a cualquiera de la bola, jeje... Lo de Yahir y Valdimir y J... ¡¡¡Ya ni hablemos!!! La que termina peor con todo este asunto soy yo ¡ya no lo recuerdes! Y con lo de tu boy................................ ¬¬ dejemos el tema por la paz, solo un favor ¡¡¡piensa en ti antes que nada!!!! Ten en cuenta que TU estas primero ok?!!!!!

wueno... mejor le paro, porque estoy en medio de una festejación mexicana ¡VIVA MÉXICO CA...!

**ADELANTOS...**

**¿Recuerdan los del chap pasado? El primero es de este chap.... el segundo del siguiente (obvio no???) **

**Y bueno.... las recomendaciones.... ¡¡¡son los mismso de mis agradecimientos!!! Lo seinto, estoy en medio de la fiesta y el baile y la bebida me llaman (salud!) No se crean.... pero ya em canse de escribir......**

**BAYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**MISS DIGGORY KRUM **


	14. Verdades y Mentiras II

**HOLA!!!!!**

Lamento mucho la demora pero por mis metidas de pata (digamos que le regué hace como una semana con mi sister... jeje) estaba medio depre. ¡¡¡PERO HEME AQUÍ DE REGRESO!!! Y con muy buen humor... total, empezare con mis secciones de costumbre...

PERO ANTES!!!! Quisiera dedicar este chap a tres personas:

**SAMIRA!!!!** Wueno, sabes lo mucho que te quiero y lo importante que eres para mí... ¡¡¡MI MEJOR AMIGA Y ME HERMANITA CONSENTIDA!!! Gracias pro ser como eres (¬¬ ¿quién me oyera diciendo esto hace una semana verdad? )

**KAORI...** ¡¡¡MIL GRACIAS POR TU APOYO!!! Realmente me brindaste tu amistad al máximo durante la "tormenta" Demostraste una vez más lo que es ser una verdadera amiga y hermana ¡¡TE QUIERO NIÑA!!

**MARTHA!!!** Hola niña... El punto es que te agradezco el apoyo que tu también me diste siendo que apenas llevabas una semanas de conocerme, además se te agradece ENORMEMENTE que leas mi fic E-N-T-E-R-O y que me des ayuda en mis ideas... ¡¡¡GRACIAS NIÑA!!! Se te quiere mucho eh!!!

EN fin, ya acabando con las dedicatorias...seguiremos con...

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

**SAYAPABU: **Menos mal que te gusto (¬¬ mas te valía) . Lo de la carrera se me ocurrió de la nada pero ¿según tu de donde lo copie? En fin... lo de dramática, que hacerle... lo he dicho muchas veces, así me hizo la vida y no puedo hacer nada por ello . Lo de las peleas por babosadas... de hecho si me inspire en nosotras, pero pronto (de hecho será como dentro de unos 6 chaps) se pelearan por que Lily piensa que cierta personita es un babosin y Jean no quiere entender (jeje) olvídalo mejor!!! (me refiero a mi comentario eh!) Ya no entres en depresiones vale??? Que no me gusta NADA nadita (como diría Burro) verte así, tu siempre eres alegre y divertida, y mirarte con la cara larga y los ojos hinchados de llorar ¡PUES NO!

Lo de tu review en general, sabes que mientras lo tenga, soy feliz!!! (no, de hecho no, tampoco quisiera que me bajara el autoestima eh!) Lo de la fiesta... esperemos que si se haga no? ¡O sea! Lo planeamos desde hace un año ¡Sería el colmo si de plano no se hace nuestro plan! Tu redacción alias review??? ¡Que decir de mi agradecimiento! JAJAJA... en fin, recuerda por los siglos de los siglos amén! Que te quiero muchisisisisisisimo, te adoro niña y siempre contaras con mi amistad ok ( Nunca esta de más decirlo no?)

BAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

PD. TODOS DEBERÍAN HACER CASO DE TU Pd... **_Vivan las drogas, el sexo y el rock and roll!_**

****

****

**MARISOLA: **Lo bueno es que me has leído eh! Bueno, el fic... La acción viene pronto... en el chap 19 para ser exactos, al menos el tipo de acción que a tí te gusta... jeje. Además ¡prometiste que promocionarías mi fic en tu escuela y no lo has hecho!

En fin, ojala y pronto le adelantes más eh! BAYO!!!

**QUALEX: **Que bueno que te ha gustado el fic... se que he tardado en actualizar, pero ojala y te haya gustado y me dejes un muy buen review eh!!!

NOS VEMOS!!!

**MARIA HALLIWELL: **Una nueva lectora!!! ¡Bendito sea Dios, ha escuchado mis plegarias! Jeje... lo siento, ojala y lo sigas que se pondrá bueno el asunto... BAYO!!!!

**Martha Potter Black Lupin : **HI AGAIN!!! Wueno, espero que puedas pasar más pronto por aquí y me dejes un review, sabes por que digos eso (con eso de que tienes servicio a la escuela…jeje) Lo de mandarsela a JK Rowling… ¡¡¡JAJAJAJA!!! Ya quisiera, creeme hay muchisimos fic que estan MEJOR que él mio… lo hago sin fines lucrativos, simplemente por el beneficio de quitarme mis traumas… BAYO!!!!

**PICCOLINA07**: ¡Gracias por hacer un esfuerzo y leer mi fic! Se te agradece en el alma.. ¿Verdad que es muy bello el flash back de cuando eran pekes? ¡¡ES TAN BELLO!! Esa parte salió espontánea, no la tenía planeada pero ¡CUAZ! De pronto se me ocurrió y las palabras fluyeron... jeje, fue divertido. A todos les da pena por James en el chap 8... sencillamente tenía que poner algo así, como que probara un poco de su propio chocolate (por Lily) En fin... ¡¡¡GRACIAS POR LEERME!!! Te aseguro que seguiré pronto tu fic... BAYO!!!!

**_krizue_**¡Que barbara! Cada vez que me meto en mi mail tengo publicaciones tuyas de todos tus fics... ¡como logras tener tiempo e inspiración APRA cada una de ellas! Te admiro... por otra parte, te agradezco que hayas leído mi fic ¡¡UN MILLON DE GRACIAS!! Nos vemos chica....

**ANGEL KAORI: **Gracias por leer mi fic (aunque solo hayas leído hasta el 8, se te agradece) Lo de Lily... ya deja de llorar de ese chap en adelante (o era del nueve pa delante??? ¬¬ da lo mismo) Como ves, te dedique el chap ¡¡¡muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!! No se que hubiera hecho sin ti (llorar y llorar... ¡¿se podía mas?!) En fin, se te quiere también por acá, y más de lo que te imaginas... ¡Ya no te me pongas triste eh! (Lo digo por X razón...) BAYO NIÑOTA!!!!!

También deberiamoas hacer caso de tu PD... wueno, solo de al primera opción: _**separa la basura** y toma coca cola..._

**RECOMENDACIONES**

Se las debo para la próxima... realmente me urgía publicar y no pude escribir esta sección... pero tengo varias y nuevas, para todos los gustos...

Espérenlos en el chap 15

Todas las publicaciones mencionadas están garantizadas por su servidora, Miss Diggory Krum, así que si les digo léanlas, ES PORQUE REALMENTE SON BUENAS Y HAY QUE HACERLO...jeje.****

**ADELANTOS**

Bueno, he aquí una probadita del chap 15 **" A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA" **o tal vez varios...

_Llevaban ya varios minutos riendo sin parar... era bastante agradable para ambos ese momento... cuando Remus termino de contar un chiste, Jean seguir sumergida en las risas_

_---Te ves tan linda riendo... --- se le quedo viendo fijamente mientras ella paraba de hacerlo con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas... Lupin acerco un poco más su rostro mientras pasaba su mano tiernamente por su rostro quitándole un mechón... casi se unían sus labios y sus respiraciones se fusionaban... Jean sintió un cosquilleo sobre su piel al paso que él se _

He aquí la segunda probadita (ya estoy de mejor animo)

_---¡Hey Malfoy! --- al voltear, el trío de serpientes quedaron boquiabiertos puesto que Sirius se encontraba de espaldas a ellos, doblado por la mitad y con su trasero al desnudo... varios de los presentes contenían las risas, usando un tono burlón comenzó a moverse las nalgas fingiendo que hablaban--- ¡Soy la estúpida serpiente alias "Malfoy", me creo la octava maravilla del mundo y el dueño de todo Hogwarts pero de mi cochina boca solo sale pura mierd..._

Y por el momento es todo... ojala y les hayan gustado ¡No dejen de leerlos completos en el próximo capitulo **"A L A LUZ DE LA LUNA"**

Ya para aquellos que les importa el fic más que nada....

* * *

**14. Verdades y mentiras II**

Comenzaba a volar sobre el lago y debido a la velocidad se abrían pequeños surcos sobre la superficie del mismo... James sobrevolaba con una ligereza increíble... Sirius apenas comenzaba a entrar al lago mientras que el otro estaba cerca del centro del mismo... Potter no se fijo cuando el agua se enturbio y continuo volando a la misma altura, de pronto un enorme tentáculo obstruyo el camino... uno, dos, tres y cuatro brazos salieron del agua moviéndose sin control... oyó una voz lejana llamándolo, miro cerca de la orilla y vio un puntito rojo ¡¡era Lily!!

Por andar mirando donde no debía, un tentáculo golpeo la punta de sus escoba haciendo que perdiera momentáneamente el control, dio varias vueltas en 360 que hicieron que su cabeza diera giros... Vio de reojo a la pelirroja que lo miraba incrédula ante el peligro que tenia por delante, decido impresionarla... aumento la velocidad, zigzagueaba entre los brazos del Calamar dando unas buenas piruetas en el aire... pronto vio la orilla opuesta del lago, donde sus amigos lo esperaban, donde era la meta... planeo hasta el suelo y bajo con una sonrisa en el rostro ¡¡había ganado!!

---¿Cómo viste Peter?

---Genial... estuviste increíble... yo... nunca pensé que pudieras hacer todo eso...

---Ya, ya... ¿y tu Remus? ¿impresionado?

---Te diré... --- Lupin no se fijo en otra cosa más que en su libro

---Bueno, creo que gane...

---Eh James... --- interrumpió Peter cambiando su tono, uno con nerviosismo

---Sirius debe estar aun luchando contra el Calamar...

---James, no...

---Espera Peter... ¡Pronto estará haciendo lo que yo le diga! --- pero algo detuvo su festejo, y no era precisamente Pettigrew... alguien le llamo por el hombro y al verlo quedo boquiabierto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Una ventisca le tomo por sorpresa y le hizo retrasarse unos cuantos segundos ¡unos muy preciados segundos! Ahora James tenia mas ventaja... Ya estaba a la mitad del lago y él apenas entraba... Su escoba estaba al máximo, si seguía forzándola se iba a quedar con unas cuantas ramitas solamente de recuerdo... ¡pero un milagro ocurrió! Por alguna extraña razón, al Calamar se había vuelto loco, agitaba cada una de sus extremidades con mucha violencia y esto había tomado por sorpresa a Potter ¡era su oportunidad! Voló entre dos de sus brazos, los más tranq1uilos y así, sin ningún disturbio ni obstáculo, se apresuro hacia aquella dirección, donde sus dos amigos esperaban al ganador... Bajo de su escoba donde Peter se emocionaba y brincaba de gusto al verlo y, a comparación de éste, Remus le daba unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda...

---¡Estuviste perfecto Sirius!

---Nada mal --- Remus se volvió a tomar su libro mientras se sumergía en su lectura

---¡La forma en que volaste era!...

---Tranquilo... no ha llegado James ¿verdad?

Se giro hacia el lago y alcanzó a verlo cuando salía de aquel lió... al parecer no sabia que había perdido y se lo indicaba una enrome sonrisa que se cargaba... ¡Tanto era su emoción que ni se había percatado de su presencia!

---¿Cómo viste Peter? --- dejo caer suavemente su escoba sobre la hierba

---Genial... estuviste increíble... yo... nunca pensé que pudieras hacer todo eso...

---Ya, ya... ¿y tu Remus? ¿impresionado?

---Te diré... --- Lupin no se fijo en otra cosa más que en su libro

---Bueno, creo que gane...

---Eh James... --- interrumpió Peter cambiando su tono, uno con nerviosismo

---Sirius debe estar aun luchando contra el Calamar...

---James, no...

---Espera Peter... ¡Pronto estará haciendo lo que yo le diga! --- decido que era el momento idóneo para darle una pequeña sorpresa... le dio unos golpeteos sobre el hombro y al verlo, James abrió los ojos como platos--- ¡Pero si tu...! --- señalaba al lago, donde el molusco gigante aun no se tranquilizaba del todo

---¡Pues no! Y lamento mucho decirte esto pero... ¡¡PERDISTE!! --- James se llevo ambas manos a la melena alborotada donde no daba crédito de lo que oía... Sirius danzaba triunfante alrededor de su amigo ---¡¡PERDISTE!! ¡¡El genial James Potter perdió!!

---¡Esta bien! --- Sirius no dejaba de hablar y bailar de forma graciosa debido a su victoria--- ¿Qué voy a tener que hacer?

---Mmmm... lo estoy pensando... me encantaría que te metieras al lago y siguieras jugando con nuestro amigo el calamardo...

---¡Yo no haría eso! Hace un rato, unos niños lanzaban piedras al lago y cierta prefecta casi se los come... --- menciono con miedo Peter

---¡Eso lo hace mas emocionante! ¡Y con mas razón!

---¿Eso haré entonces?

---Si... pero, quítate la sudadera--- James miro con reproche a su amigo mientras lo obedecía--- y la playera --- James refunfuño por debajo--- y los pantalones... --- Sirius concluyo con una enorme sonrisa

---¡¿Estas loco?! Una cosa es meterme a nadar a esa agua congelada y otra es que quieras que me muera...

---No es eso mi querido amigo... solo que quisiera que medio mundo apreciara tu escultural cuerpo--- Tanto Black como Pettigrew soltaron tremendas carcajadas mientras que Potter se ponía colorado hasta las orejas...

---Mira... ---James se acerco al borde del lago y metió la punta de su varita en él --- "_Oris Tempera" _--- la saco y dio un golpe en el aire... instantáneamente se dibujaron unos números azules "10" --- ¡Lo ves! No pienso nadar a esa temperatura... --- James se cruzo de brazos

---Lo siento... pero es un trato "_Accio pantalones de James_" --- apunto hacia el chico, y de golpe, la prenda salió hasta los pies de Sirius dejando ver unos lindos boxers azules con pequeñas snitch doradas y las fuertes piernas de James, tenían un tono moreno claro (je je, yommi yommi)... los que se habían percatado de la carrera y continuaban viendo a estos chicos, estallaron en risas, varias chicas aplaudieron emocionadas...

---Gracias "a-mi-go"

---No hay de que... ahora, tendrás que nadar hasta el centro del lago... si haces que el Calamar se enfurezca nuevamente habrás cumplido con el trato...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Las chicas se quedaron ahí y ni siquiera pudieron evitar cuando una de las extremidades del calamar se estrelló contra el agua, sacando una enorme ola y empapándolas de pies a cabeza...

---No puedo creerlo... --- Lily se escurría la cabellera, Jean escupió algo de agua antes de hablar...

---¿Qué paso?

---El estúpido de James quiere matarse por lo visto... ¿ no lo viste?

---Eh... no--- la otra estaba punto de tomar el color de su cabellera en el rostro

---¡Se puso a volar a mitad del lago y con el Calamar furioso!

---¿Están bien? --- había llegado Chris con gran angustia

---Eh si... creo

---Me voy a cambiar por que si les dijera hasta donde me entro el agua--- en unos segundo la pareja ya se encontraba sola y sentados donde habían estado previamente

---¿Segura que no necesitas nada?

---Si... solo se tiene que secar mi chamarra... --- se la quito, la extendió sobre el suelo mientras recordaba el hechizo correcto para secarla... alzo la mirada y en ese instante vio el torso desnudo de su exnovio, no estaba lejos de ellos, por lo visto estaba discutiendo con Sirius... acto seguido, los pantalones de James salieron volando. Lily no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal galanazo y sonrojarse hasta el ultimo rincón del rostro.

---¿Pasa algo Lily?--- Chris lo había notado, aunque no sabia la razón de ello

---Eh... no

---Que tal si nos vamos a la Sala Co...

---¡NO! --- por alguna "extraña" razón queria quedarse a verlo... era de las pocas ocasiones que lo podía ver así--- Eh... me refiero a que... --- Chris giraba su cabeza hacia James pero ella se apresuro a tomarlo por la cara y sin pensar en ello, lo beso... mantuvo los ojos abiertos y con ellos siguió a James hasta que saltó al lago, fue cuando ceso el roce de labios...

---¡Wow! Si tan solo me avisaras... seria mejor para ambos--- Chris le dedico una sonrisa fascinante pero al parecer Lily ni le ponía atención, tenia la mirada fija en otro punto... fue cuando el chico volteo y sintió un nudo en el estomago ---¿Buscando a Potter?

---Eh... no, es que siempre esos tres buscan problemas... ya no quisiera otro accidente como le de hace unos instantes... mejor vamonos--- Lily prefirió dejar de lado ese asunto de hormonas y alejarse cuanto antes...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

--- ¿No esta McGonagall cerca o alguno?

---¡¿TU?! ¿Preocupándote por que no te vean? --- inquirió sorprendido Sirius

---Desde cuando temo eso... sabes que me encantan las reglas --- contesto en tono meloso--- Me encantaría que alguien me viera ¡TONTO!

---Bueno... ¡dejémonos de palabras! Al agua chico... --- James miro el agua helada, luego a Sirius y después al resto de los espectadores... varios lo miraban fijamente como esperando algo insólito de su parte... pero su mirada se quedo fija en alguien, una pareja besándose... pero ¿acaso ella lo veía a mitad de sesión amorosa? No cabía duda era Lily... le vino una idea a la mente... la tenia que sorprender con algo, para que se quedara ahí... Se lanzo con mucha agilidad al agua, su cuerpo se zambulló y desapareció por unos segundos... emergió en instantes y se echo el cabello mojado hacia atrás, verdaderamente se veía MUY guapo y más con el agua escurriéndole por el rostro (je je)... varias chicas de Gryffindor de 6 ya se habían echado al costado del lago cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba

---¡Hora del show! --- exclamo a todo pulmón Sirius mientras que James comenzaba a dar brazadas hacia el centro... Miraba con el rabillo del ojo a su ángel, estaba con ese idiota recogiendo sus cosas, al parecer, y no podía negar, lo estaba mirando... _"¿Qué tal los celos?"_ Se dirigió hasta las Gryffindors...

--¿Qué tal preciosas? --- James sonrió sensualmente y todas, excepto una se sonrojo...

---¿Qué tramas James?--- pregunto una de las cazadoras del equipo de Quidditch, una chica delgada y alta, de cabello marrón hasta los hombros, Lesley Robbins

---¡¿Yo?!--- preguntó "incrédulo" ante tal pregunta--- Nada... además, ¿no deberían estar en el agua tan bellas sirenas?--- comento refiriéndose a las otras tres... Lesley, que conocía los arranques de Don Juan que le daban a James, soltó un bufido

---¿Y por que no nos invitas?--- una de ellas había dicho esto con picardía, era de cabello chino y preciosos ojos... James no prestó mucho atención ya que en aquel momento veía como a Lily se le caían todas sus cosas al tiempo que se ponía igual de roja que su larga cabellera, seguro estaba celosa o al menos enojada...

---Lo siento, pero debo continuar... --- guiñándoles el ojo, se alejo tras una zambullida... permaneció por debajo del agua con los ojos bien abiertos, tratando de ver mas allá de las algas marinas... Cuando volvió a salir a la superficie se percato que ya estaba en el centro, ahora solo tendría que idear la forma de hacer salir al Calamar Gigante...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

---¿Por qué tan rápido?

---Es que... --- la verdad, no se le ocurría ningún pretexto, tan solo queria llegar a un lugar donde pudiera ver a James, varios ya se habían puesto en las orillas del lago obstruyéndole la vista, en eso encontró un huequito... alcanzo a ver a James hablando con una chicas, sintió como se le subía el color al rostro mientras que todos los libros que traía en la mano se le caían... Algo dentro de ella se arremolinaba, eran los celos y no lo podía negar, pero ¿No se supone que ya no debería de importarle?¿No debería dejar de lado cualquier asunto relacionado con James? Y aunque no podía engañarse a si misma, trato de disfrazar el nuevo sentimiento con el enojo...

---¿Lily? ¿Estas bien?

---¡VAMONOS! --- Lily, sin esperar por Chris, salió con fuertes pasos hacia el castillo--- ¡Estúpido! Haciéndose el importante frente a todos, como si fuera la gran cosa...Pero ya vera...--- entraron al castillo, Chris aun no entendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Lily

---Oye...

---Nos vemos al rato--- la pelirroja salió corriendo hacia unos de los pasillos dejando mas confundido a McLean de lo que se podía ---¡Profesora McGonagall!

---Si Srita. Evans--- se le había ocurrido una idea de cómo detener a James, aunque eso significara delatarlo... la profesora, que se encontraba regañando a un alumno de tercero, se volvió hacia Lily con una mirada seria

---Eh... creí que era necesario avisarle debido a que... bueno, como acaba de haber un accidente en el lago con al Calamar creo que es prudente que le informe...

---¡Hable Srita. Evans!

---Lo que ocurre es que Potter se ha metido a nadar al lago, y bueno , sabiendo que en estos momentos no es nada seguro que lo haga--- siguió explicando la chica con algo de miedo, no fuera que la regara...

---¡¿QUÉ?!

---Bueno... eh, si...

---¡Y por que no lo ha detenido! --- exclamó con los ojos desorbitados

---¡Pues por que a mi no me haría caso, creí que era sensato que usted fuera y... --- pero no fue necesario que terminara de hablar puesto que la profesora de Transformaciones ya se encontraba en camino a los terrenos...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

---¡James! ¡Podemos quedarnos tooooooodo el tiempo que quieras! – Sirius, al igual que Peter y el resto de los presentes, estaba disfrutando de aquello... James temblaba y no podría salir de allí hasta que cumpliera con el trato, el chico, después de todo, era una persona de palabra... una vez mas pudieron ver como se sumergía hasta desaparecer de la vista de todos...

---¡SEÑOR BLACK! --- la maestra ya había llegado hasta el lugar

---¡Profesora! ¿Lindo día no cree?

---¡¿Dónde esta?!

---No la entiendo--- expreso el chico tratando de hacerse el inocente..

---Sr. Black, no le conviene andarse haciendo el chistosito y mejor dígame donde esta Potter--- Sirius comprendió que no podría salvar a su amigo, solo señalo hacia al lago donde James nuevamente se hacia presente...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aguantaba la respiración lo mas que podía y hasta que sentía que la cabeza le explotaba salía nuevamente por el preciado oxigeno... ¡era imposible! Por lo que sabia, su "amigo" vivía en lo mas profundo del lago y por mas que tratara, nunca podría llegar hasta ahí... al menos no sin magia, pero que podía hacer, ni siquiera traía la varita a la mano, la había dejado en los pantalones... se sumergió por ultima vez y descendió algunos metros, la vista no era la mejor, estaba algo oscuro y lo mas que alcanzaba a ver eran algas y algas y mas algas... en algún momento llego a ver algo en movimiento, creyó que era un Grindylow pero no... simplemente eran mas plantas acuáticas... ya sin muchas esperanzas salió nuevamente

---¡Sirius es imposible...! --- se giro y su voz se apago, pues la jefa de Gryffindor estaba al borde del lago y de un ataque de histeria, esto lo decía su postura, cruzada de brazos, y su dura mirada, por no decir sus gritos

---¡¡JAMES POTTER!! --- éste, sin mas remedio, cómenos a nadar al extremo mientras se dibujaba una suave sonrisa en sus labios, ya tenia una idea... salió lentamente y sin dejar de ver a Minerva a los ojos---¡¿QUÉ LE OCURRE?! ¡ACASO NO PIENSA EN LO QUE PUDO HABERLE PASADO! ¡NO PUEDE ANDAR HACIENDO LO QUE LE PLAZCA MIENTRAS ARRIESGA SU VIDA! ¿ME ENTIENDE?

---Pero...

---¡¡PERO NADA!! NO TIENE EXCUSA POTTER PARA SUS TONTERÍAS... DEBERIA DE MANDARLO CON EL DIRECTOR--- la profesora McGonagall, seguía con la mirada fija en los ojos de James, fue cuando lo recorrió completamente cuando regresaron los gritos--- ¡¡MADRE MIA!! ¡HÁGAME EL FAVOR DE CAMBIARSE... PONERSE ROPA ANTES DE QUE SE GANE UN BUEN RESFRIADO Y UNA SEMANA ENTERA DE CASTIGOS CON EL SR. FILCH! --- al terminar esto, unas enormes burbujas reventaron sobre el lago mientras que dos enormes tentáculos salieron, se estrellaban con la superficie del agua y volvían a desaparecer... --- Lo ve... --- replico ya en tono mas tranquilo--- será mejor que se retiren al castillo... ¡¡Vamos, todos al castillo!! --- esta vez se refería a todos los alumnos... varios protestaron "Pero profesora..." "No es justo..." "No haremos nada malo..."

James se puso su pantalón, sacudió la negra cabellera mientras que su mejor amigo se acercaba con cara larga

---Eso no vale...

---¿Quién lo dice?

---¡Yo! Se suponía que tenias que molestar al Calamardo en el lago

---Déjame decirte que no... nunca lo especificaste, dijiste "Metete al lago Y molesta al calamar" ME metí al lago y también el molusco se molesto...

---¡Fue perfecto que hicieras gritar a McGonagall! --- agrego Peter por lo bajo y evadiendo las miradas reprobantes de Sirius

---Lo sé... sabia que el ruido excesivo, por así decirlo, lo enfurece... que mejor manera de hacerlo...

---¡No es justo! --- repitió Sirius... --- ¡McGonagall...

---Es genial, sin ella no se me hubiera ocurrido la forma perfecta para mi venganza... --- una nueva y mas amplia sonrisa se apodero de James

---¿Qué? --- inquirió Sirius sin aun comprender el asunto

--- Si... no solo nos podremos burlar de él, también lo hará la escuela entera y si tenemos suerte, se ganaran un buen castigo...

--- No te entiendo...

---Solo distráelo un momento y ya veras--- todos los alumnos que se encontraban en los terrenos se retiraban por ordenes de la subdirectora... James terminó de cambiarse mientras Sirius y Peter buscaban a Sevy, Remus continuaba con su lectura mientras caminaba...

---¡No lo veo por ningún lado! --- Peter se limpio la frente con la manga del suéter

---Solo espero que no se haya ido ya a ese nido de serpientes que tienen por sala común... --- pero otra voz interrumpió el comentario de Sirius, era la voz fría y dominante de Lucius Malfoy, hablaba para sus compañeros pero al parecer pretendía que el cuarteto los escuchara...

---¿Han visto al nuevo estudiante? ¿Él imbecil que anda con Potter y Black escondiéndose tras sus estúpidos libros?--- Crabbe y Goyle se rieron como brutos tras el comentario de su líder

---Si... es de lo peor... MUY desagradable--- reprocho un chico de ojos pequeños y cabello rubio con expresión de asco

---Deja eso... ¡es indignante que Dumbledore lo haya aceptado! ¡¡Y A MITAD DE CURSO!! Ese viejo chiflado... no dudo que pronto lo saquen de Hogwarts--- repitió Malfoy creyendo que tenia toda la razón del mundo... los Gryff's mantenían aun la calma, creyeron que había acabado las quejas, pero no...

--- Yo en su lugar lo habría puesto en 1 curso... tiene pinta de idiota--- comento nuevamente el chico de diminutos ojos

---No solo se ve... ¡Lo es! Lupin es un cretino estúpido... deberían verlo en pociones, creo que olvido su cerebro en casa... --- en esta ocasión el comentario fue por parte de Snape... regularmente andaba con Malfoy y compañía

---¡Es suficiente! Yo sí voy y los... --- sentenció Jame sen un arranque de furia

---Tranquilo, ellos son los idiotas... --- Remus detuvo a su amigo anteponiéndole el brazo

---Si, no hagas caso James, esas arrogantes y sucias serpientes no saben de lo que se pierden--- Sirius le dio unas palmadas sobre la espalda a Lupin en señal de apoyo

---Nadie sabe la razón de por que lo dejaron entrar... pero mi padre me lo ha contado: Por lo que se sabe, a Lupin no lo aceptan en ningún colegio...

---¡¿Tan poco cerebro tiene?!--- pregunto burlonamente Crabbe

---Pues si... --- afirmo Goyle

---Pues necesita la autorización por parte del ministerio, el caso es que su padre vino a rogarle y suplicarle a Dumbledore que lo recibiera... --- continuo explico Lucius con una arrogante sonrisa--- con eso de que ese vejete admite a toda clase de bichos raros e ineptos... además, se dice que su padre es un borracho dependiente, sin oficio ni beneficio... en pocas palabras un idiota e inútil muggle que no sabe como funciona el mundo mágico... --- Malfoy no termino de hablar pues Remus lo intercepto... ambos cayeron sobre el suelo, Lupin por encima del otro, su brazo se interpuso en su cuello obstruyéndole el oxigeno

---¡RETRÁCTATE DE LO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR!--- ni siquiera con esto, el rubio quitaba su mirada ni su sonrisa de arrogancia y superioridad

---¿Por qué... habría de hacerlo? --- pronuncio en un hilo de voz... los otros tres acababan de llegar corriendo, su amigo se había apresurado demasiado --- Son la verdad...

---¡¡¡RETIRA TUS MENTIRAS MALFOY!!! --- añadió fuerza en su brazo... el rubio se quedaba ya sin aire

---¡¡Sr. Lupin!! --- la profesora McGonagall intervino en la pelea justo antes de que Remus estallara en golpes contra el otro... levantó al primero y lo alejo de su contrincante mientras que Lucius se alzó con la cabellera despeinada y sacudiendo su impecable y elegante túnica negra ---¿Qué ocurre? ¡Su primera semana y ya dando problemas!

---Profesora, Malfoy comenzó todo... --- Remus estaba rojo de coraje y respirando con fuerza

---¡Además es un mentiroso! --- menciono a los demas Slytherins su líder

---¡Sr. Malfoy! Discúlpese con Lupin

---Lo siento ¿contenta? --- que mas le daba, solo eran palabra y sin sentido, toda la banda de serpientes dejo hablando a la profesora McGonagall... solo le quedaba hablar con los de su casa

---¿Qué paso?

---Malfoy comenzó a insultar a Remus y a su padre... Y no le dimos motivos--- James aclaro esto ultimo antes de que Minerva les hiciera la pregunta sarcástica usual "¿Por que lo habrán echo?"

--- Espero que esa sea la verdad.. --- sus ojos recorrieron incrédulamente a los cuatro... --- Sr. Lupin, no se meta en problemas... ¡Y Potter no lo ayudes! --- la joven maestra se alejo con paso firme mientras se adentraba al castillo

---¿Qué?--- cuestiono inocentemente éste con cara de angelito... Remus tenia la mirada baja, pero aun así se podía notar lo enojado que estaba --- No te preocupes, las cosas no se quedarán as

---De eso, nos encargamos nosotros

---¿Pues que tiene en mente Sirius? --- inquirió débilmente Peter mientras se encaminaban al enorme recinto... pero antes de que contestara una suave y apaciguante voz interrumpió...

---¿Qué tal muchachos? --- era el director de Hogwarts, uno de los mejores magos del mundo, Albus Dumbledore... vestía una túnica verde olivo y sus usuales gafas de media luna --- Remus ¿te molesto si me acompañas un momento?

---Te vemos en el Gran Comedor --- dijo Sirius pero no recibió respuesta, Remus se alejo con el director a su lado sin pronunciar palabra

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Bueno... eso es todo... ¡hasta el proximo chap!

**BAYO!!!!!!!**

**MISS DIGGORY KRUM**


	15. Tiempo transcurrido

15. Tiempo transcurrido...

Pasó el resto del mes de Enero volando... cada vez se aproximaban los TIMOs y con ello los deberes, presiones y ataques de histeria... Sin nada relevante, el tiempo siguió pasando hasta mediados del mes de febrero... El miércoles 12 por la mañana con un día despejado y viento, siete alumnos de Gryffindor se hallaban en los vestidores del estadio de Quidditch, listos para salir en cualquier momento y ganar el partido a toda costa. Era el segundo de la temporada y sería contra Ravenclaw. El primero, durante el mes de Noviembre y con un clima frío, lo ganaron en contra de Hufflepuff. Si ganaban el segundo partido, tendrían casi asegurada en sus manos la copa de Quidditch...

El segundo encuentro había sido incierto ya que el buscador del equipo contrario no se hallaba en las condiciones necesarias... daba la casualidad que el día de la broma de los chicos, el maleficio de Snape había aterrizado en la cara de Jeremy Davies, miembro indispensable del equipo (o sea el buscador) El caso es que le habían salido unos enormes, asquerosos y repugnantes granos alrededor de los ojos, y cuando a estos les comenzó a salir un liquido verdoso parecido a pus ( augh! Me voy a vomitar!) la visión se le cerró... aún después de varios días de descanso e intensos cuidados por parte de la Señora Pomfrey, el chico aún tenía secuelas del maleficio...

Total, la noche anterior al partido, a ambos equipos les avisaron que tendrían que estar listos en el estadio después del desayuno, ya que al parecer, Jeremy se encontraba en buenas condiciones...

---¡BUENOS DÍAS MIS FIELES SEGUIDORES DE QUIDDITCH! HOY LES TENEMOS UN ESPECTACULAR PARTIDO ¡GRYFFINDOR VS. RAVENCLAW! --- la voz del comentarista, más bien LA comentarista (Mujeres, mujeres!! ) Karla Roberts de Hufflepuff, resonó por todo lo ancho y largo del estadio, haciendo que las tribunas explotaran en vitoreos y porras--- ¡SERÁ UN PARTIDO EXCEPCIONAL! Y AQUÍ TENEMOS LA ALINEACIONES... POR PARTE DE GRYFFINDOR--- la casa de los leones gritaron con emoción mientras agitaban sus banderines color escarlata y oro... al pronunciar los nombres, los jugadores salían uno por uno--- GOLPEADORES: LEDGER Y MCLEAN; CAZADORES: ROBBINS, THOMAS Y MALORY... MUY BUENA OFENSIVA, SI ME PERMITEN DECIR; GUARDIÁN: BLACK... ¡QUE GUAPO CHICO!

---Señorita Roberts, le recuerdo que su trabajo se limita al deporte --- reclamó la Profesora a la comentarista...

---TIENE RAZ"N, LO SIENTO... Y POR ULTIMO, PERO NO MENOS IMPORTANTE, EL CAPITÁN DEL EQUIPO DE GRYFFINDOR Y MEJOR BUSCADOR EN TODA LA HISTORIA DE HOGWARTS...

---¡Señorita Roberts!

---¡JAMES POTTER! --- una muchedumbre se volvió loca, en su mayoría chicas de todos los cursos y casas... él se elevó varios metros por encima del suelo, dio unas vueltas a toda velocidad solo para calentar motores. Mientras iban entrando el resto del equipo de Ravenclaw, él trataba de identificar el rostro del nuevo guardián ya que no había escuchado el nombre ---... LA NUEVA INTEGRANTE DEL EQUIPO Y ÚNICA MUJER; CAZADORES: CAINE Y GOLDENBERG; GOLPEADORES: CONWAY Y FULLER; BUSCADOR, LAMENTAMOS EL ACCIDENTE RECIENTE: DAVIES Y EL TERCER CAZADOR DEL EQUIPO Y CAPITÁN DE RAVENCLAW : ¡WILLIAM BOYD! --- Una vez estando todos los jugadores en el campo, bajaron donde recibirían las usuales y extensas instrucciones por parte del profesor de vuelo: el profesor Sparrow

---Juego limpio... ¡todos a sus escobas! --- James miro a su equipo, para luego pasar la mirada hacía los de Ravenclaw... alcanzó a escuchar un comentario, que si lo utilizaba correctamente, aseguraría el triunfo

---Solo no te pongas nervioso Jeremy si no se te nublara la vista ok? --- le decía uno de sus compañeros de equipo al chico de cabello rubio cobrizo (existe ese color???)

Un silbido retumbó y 14 figurillas montadas en las escobas volaban a gran altura...

--- ¡COMIENZA EL JUEGO! GRYFFINDOR EN POSESI"N DE LA QUAFFLE, ROBBINS ZIGZAGUEA Y DEJA POR DETRÁS A GOLDENBERG, PASE A THOMAS ¡¡CUIDADO CON ESA BLUDGER!! WOW, THOMAS LA EVITA CON UN ESPLÉNDIDO GIRO EN REVERSA PERO... ¿D"NDE ESTAN LOS GOLPEADORES DE GRYFFINDOR? --- James, que había visto toda la jugada, se aproximo a Chris, que por lo visto se preocupaba más por lucirse que por el partido

---¿Quieres dejar de hacerte la estrella? ¡¡Ponte a jugar!! --- James se alejó mientras continuaba su búsqueda por la pelota dorada, mientras que el otro se quedaba refunfuñando...

---THOMAS CONTINUA CON LA QUAFFLE SE LA PASA A ROBBINS, NUEVAMENTE THOMAS, AHORA MALORY ¡NO! ROBBINS QUE SE LA PASA A MALORY ¡QUE EXCELENTE TRIÁNGULO!... Y AQUÍ VIENE LA PEQUEÑA HANNA ACERCÁNDOSE PELIGROSAMENTE A LA PORTERÍA, LANZA LA QUAFFLE Y... --- James siguió a la cazadora, pero muy a pesar de él... --- ¡QUE ESPLÉNDIDA PARADA POR PARTE DE GRANT! EL MARCADOR CONTINUA EN CEROS, POR LO VISTO TENDREMOS UN PARTIDO ESPECTACULAR, UNA PERFECTA OFENSIVA DE GRYFFINDOR SE COMPENSA CON LA EQUILIBRADA DEFENSA DE RAVENCLAW... BOYD CON LA QUAFFLE BAJO EL BRAZO PERO ¡NO! LA BLUDGER POR PARTE DE LEDGER LO ROZA, PIERDE EL EQUILIBRIO Y LA PELOTA... CAINE LA RECUPERA, GOLDENBERG POR ABAJO QUE LA TOMA, SE ACERCA A LA PORTERÍA Y... ¡10 A 0 A FAVOR DE RAVENCLAW! ¡VAMOS SIRIUS ¿QUÉ OCURRE?!

---Señorita Roberts, le recuerdo que usted es neutral --- regaño nuevamente la profesora con el ceño fruncido, sin embargo, la concentración de la chica no perdía detalle del partido

--- Si no hago algo, perderemos el juego --- el buscador de Gryffindor miró a unos metros por delante a Davies que parecía forzar su vista a más no poder--- se me ocurre que...

---CREO QUE POTTER HA VISTO LA SNITCH, SE LANZA EN CAIDA COMO UNA BALA, LE SIGUE DE CERCA DAVIES ¡QUE GENIAL MOVIMIENTO! JAMES POTTER REALIZA UN AMAGO DE WROSKY CON TOTAL PERFECCI"N, DAVIES POR SU PARTE SE ELEV" UNOS METROS ANTES... SIN DUDA PARA ESE TIPO DE JUGADAS SE REQUIEREN GRANDES HUE...

---¡ROBERTS! No le tolerare ese tipo de comentarios --- usualmente, en lugar de diversión, los partidos de Quidditch para Minerva eran solo martirios

---PERDONEN USTEDES... AL PARECER ERA SOLO UNA FINTA DE POTTER PUES NUEVAMENTE RETOMA LA ALTURA... EN FIN, RAVENCLAW EN POSESI"N, CAINE HACE UNA EXCELENTE FINTA A THOMAS, PASE A GOLDENBERG ¡MCLEAN LANZA UN BUEN GOLPE HACÍA ÉL! LASTIMA CHICO, CONWAY LO DESVIA... GOLDENBERG DE NUEVO A CAINE, SE ACERCAN A BLACK... CAINE AL CAPITAN BOYD y WILLIAM LA LANZA EN CURVA... ¡PERO BLACK LO DETIENE! EXCELENTE PARADA... LA PEQUEÑA MALORY RETOMA LA QUAFFLE Y LAS ESPERANZAS DEL EQUIPO ¡QUE GRAN AGILIDAD TIENE ESTA CHICA! EVADE A TODOS LOS DEMÁS JUGADORES CON AYUDA DE ROBBINS Y THOMAS... SE ACERCA A GRANT, PERO LA CHICA TIENE MUCHA SEGURIDAD A PESAR DE SER NUEVA EN ESTO...--- pero un grito de sorpresa, la comentarista hizo saltar a más de medio estadio--- ¡OH NO! ¡LEDGER Y MCLEAN UNEN FUERZAS Y MANDAN AMBAS BLUDGERS HACÍA LA GUARDIANA! DUDO QUE CONWAY Y FULLER LLEGUEN A TIEMPO, SERÁ MEJOR QUE TE RETIRES DE AHÍ JENNY...

---¡¿Jenny?! ¿Ella es del equipo? --- James se sorprendió de ello, ¡que bien guardadito se lo tenía Boyd! Casi siempre, se daba el lujo de ver realizadas las jugadas que había planeado con el equipo a lo largo de los entrenamientos, pero por lo que veía, el juego iba para largo --- Mejor me doy prisa

---¡Y GRYFFINDOR LO LOGRA! EMPATES A 10... COMO SIEMPRE LO HE DICHO, CUANDO EL DUO SE UNE, NO HAY QUIENES LOS DETENGAN... ¡¡POTTER NUEVAMENTE AL ATAQUE!! SE ELEVA AL MENOS 15 METROS, DAVIES LO SIGUE... CAMBIO DE DIRECCI"N, JAMES CAE EN PICADA, MUY CONCENTRADO POR EL CONTRARIO DE JEREMY, QUE PARECE DESORIENTADO... ME PARECE OTRA FINTA POR PARTE DEL CAPITÁN DE GRYFFINDOR Y VAYA QUE DAVIES SE LAS TRAGA...

---¿Nervioso Jeremy? --- preguntó sutilmente el moreno a su rival mientras tomaba lugar en su costado izquierdo

---Eh... n... no... es... es de...decir

---Vaya, partido... esta muy parejo ¿y como esta tu vista? --- pero el chico no tuvo tiempo de contestar, se lanzó rápidamente hacía la mitad del campo donde un punto dorado volaba, pero no con la velocidad usual

---¡VAYA, DAVIES SE LANZA POR LA SNITCH! PERO... ¿QUÉ OCURRE? --- tremendo asombro se llevo Karla y el publico en general--- ¡¡POTTER SIGUE SOBREVOLVANDO TRANQUILO COMO SI LA ESTUVIERA BUSCANDO!!... SI NO VE LO QUE ESTA PASANDO LE GANARAN AL JUGADOR ESTRELLA DE HOGWARTS

---¡IMPARCIALIDAD ROBERTS! --- reclamó una vez más McGonagall

---LO QUE DIGA PROFESORA... ESPEREN, AHORA VEO EL PORQUE DE LA SERENIDAD DE JAMES, DAVIES PERSIGUE ¡¿UN PAJARO?! CREO QUE SU VISTA NO HA MEJORADO ¡SI NO EMPEORADO! ---expresó un tanto burlándose como compadeciéndose --- DAVIES TENDRA UNA LINDA MASCOTA SI LO LOGRA ATRAPAR PERO... ¡AHORA SÍ! LA ACCI"N COMIENZA, JAMES SE LANZA TRAS LA VERDADERA Y UNICA SNITCH... DAVIES EN SU MUNDO... EVITA AMBAS BLUDGER DE FULLER ¡QUE EXCELENTE MANIOBREO POR PARTE DEL BUSCADOR DE LOS LEONES! ¡Y QUE DECIR DE SU EXCELENTE ESCOBA, UNA NIMBUS 1000, DE LOS ULTIMOS Y MEJORES MODELOS EN EL MERCADO, CON UNA ESTABILIDAD DE...

---¡Roberts! ¡¿Acaso te pagan por la publicidad?!

---NO ES PUBLICIDAD, SOLO INFORMACI"N EXTRA DE INTERES PARA EL PUBLICO EN GENERAL

---Por favor, señorita Roberts, enfóquese solo en la narración del partido ¡¿quiere?!

---COMO SEA... POTTER SE ACERCA AL DESTELLO DORADO, ACELERA AL MÁXIMO Y ESTIRA SU MANO DERECHA... --- las tribunas enteras, atentas a la narración de Karla, estaban de pie siguiendo a James, esperando que cogiera la snitch con un movimiento espectacular digno del recuerdo--- SUBE, SE ACERCA A DAVIES, LO RODEA ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡¡FRENTE A SUS NARICES!! ¡¡FRENTE A DAVIES!! ¡¡¡LA HA ATRAPADO!!! Y EL OTRO SIN DARSE CUENTA... ¡QUE ESPECTACULAR JUEGO! LASTIMA QUE DURO MUY POCO... NO FUE CON GRANDES JUGADAS PERO SI CON GRANDES ACONTECIMIENTOS... Y CON UNA MARCADOR DE 160 A 10 ¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR GANA!!!

Después de todo, habían ganado... solo un partido, solo 7 sucias serpientes los separaban de la copa de Quidditch... pero al menos tendrían tiempo para planear todo, el partido se celebraría hasta finales de Mayo, justo una semana antes de los TIMOs...

Dos días después, una fecha muy ocupada era el 14 de febrero, pero en este año, a comparación de los anteriores, ni James ni Sirius lo tendrían ocupado (cosa rara no??? ¡¿Quién se apunta chicas?! ) El sábado trece en el desayuno...

---¡No puedo creer que no tenemos cita para mañana! --- Sirius dejó caer su cabeza entre las manos --- Tendremos que pasar el día juntos James y yo--- se volteo a su amigo y le lanzó un beso

--- Pero yo, a comparación de ustedes mis amigos... --- era de los pocos días en que habían visto a Remus con la sonrisa incrustada en la boca, por nada del mundo la perdía

---Vaya que te tiene embobado... no había visto a nadie así desde que Sirius tuvo autorización plena de andar con Jean hace tres años --- dijo James

---¿Autorización? --- preguntó Lupin extrañado--- ¿Qué sus papás no la dejan tener novio o que salga con chicos?

---No precisamente... solo que, digamos que su hermano la quiere demasiado --- tanto Sirius como James ahogaron sus risas--- pero dejemos ese tema ¿a dónde piensas llevarla?

---¡Ah! Tengo todo eso listo... hace unas semanas pedí una reservación para comer por correo al restaurante italiano en Hogsmeade... Lily me dijo que era su preferido

---Tienen comida muy buena --- agregó Peter mientras recibía miradas asesinas por sus compañeros

Acudieron a sus respectivas clases y durante el descanso, James se topó con Jenny...

---James, buenos días

---Hola ---contadas las veces, habían entablado una conversación amena durante el tiempo que había transcurrido y esta era una de ellas... poco a poco había ido logrando llevarse mejor con ella

---Veo que no dormiste muy bien que digamos --- le señalo unas tremendas ojeras debajo de sus ojos color avellana

---Sí, los chicos no han dejado de celebrar, pero creo que la fiesta se acabó... hoy por la madrugada llegó McGonagall amenazando cancelar el próximo partido

---Y por el contrario... nosotros somos los primeros en irnos de la Sala Común... sobre todo Jeremy, parecía avestruz buscando donde meter la cabeza --- ambos rieron con ligereza y sin presiones

---Por cierto, no sabía que jugabas Quidditch ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

---No preguntaste --- respondió con mirada pícara

---Juegas muy bien y parece que te acoplaste rápido al equipo

---Pues han sido muy buenos conmigo, me han tenido mucha paciencia --- Jenny decidió incluir otro tema en la conversación como quien no quiere la cosa--- Y ¿qué tienes planeado para mañana?

---Nada especial, sino estoy con Sirius, probablemente me quede en castillo...

---¿Acaso estas loco?

---No, pero en realidad no tengo por que estar en el pueblo, no tengo muchas ganas... además todos los lugares estarán atascados de tortolitos cursis...

---Si mal no recuerdo, tu eras uno de esos...

---Pues sí, pero eso fue hasta hace poco... --- su cara expreso un dejo de tristeza

---Vamos James, será un día divertido... es más, te invito algo mañana en Las Tres Escobas --- James la miró inseguro, de seguro eso tenía segundas intenciones

---Mira Jenny, yo no...

---¿Cómo amigos?

---Eh...

---¿Por favor? --- James no pudo resistir esos tiernos ojos

---¡Que diablos! Esta bien...

---Nos divertiremos muchísimo, haremos cosas malas... aunque, prefiero que omitir los detalles--- ambos volvieron a reír sin problema... --- Nos vemos a las... ¿cuatro?

---Ok, en Zonko y de ahí nos vamos

---¡Perfecto! Hasta mañana --- salió con una sonrisa algo malévola, viendo como sus planes era más que perfectos

Siguió su camino hasta llegar con sus amigos en el Gran Comedor... se sentó con ellos pero en realidad su mente y atención se encontraba en otro lado, con alguien más, en una conversación ajena a la suya...

---¿Te la pasaras todo el día con Remus verdad?

---Sí --- a ella, al igual que Lupin, no se le podía quitar la sonrisa de encima--- me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mua...

---Y te gustará, créeme

---¡Tu ya sabes! Vamos, Lily dime algo... aunque sea chiquito ... ¡NO! Mejor no me digas nada...--- y por más que quisiera disimular su emoción por el día siguiente, ésta se le notaba de inmediato

---Esta bien, no lo iba a hacer de todos modos

---¿Y tu? ¿Qué planeas?

---Supongo que... pues estaré con Chris, me dijo que le gustaría ir a la "_Tazzina_" --- comentó no muy convencida de la idea

---¡Cool! Amo ese café, claro, prefiero 1000 veces "_il Ristorante_" --- pronunció estas 2 palabras con un acento italiano--- Oye, pero ¿el chico esta consiente de que 2 hermanitas deben tener un momento solo y exclusivamente para ellas verdad? Sería el colmo que siendo amigas no tuviéramos ni 5 minutos para festejarlo

---¡Claro! Creo que iremos por ahí de las cuatro... al menos eso me dijo, así que tendremos la mañana libre

Vaya, vaya, Vaya... que idea tan genial se le había ocurrido al chico... solo tenía que cambiar el lugar de la cita con Jenny, y todo estaría arreglado.

El viernes 14 lo habían dejado libre para toda la escuela y, siempre y cuando tuvieran autorización de los padres, podrían pasar el día entero en el pueblo de Hogsmeade... Por lo que sabían, Remus estaría de chicle con Jean (pegados todo el día), Sirius había quedado con una chica guapa de Slytherin (como diría mi hermanita, Oo!!!) para pasar el día, Peter, por obvias razones no haría nada más que pasársela solo...

---¿Qué harás Jamsie?

---No te lo diré... --- decía decidido mientras se arreglaba por la mañana--- Se podría salar el plan Sirius

---¡Vamos! Solo dime quien es la afortunada... ¿por que la hay verdad? --- se alarmó en pensar tan solo en la posibilidad de que James no tuviera chica para ese genial día

---Solo diré que me la pasaré con Remus de cierta manera--- éste, que se encontraba buscando el atuendo perfecto, miró de inmediato a James y repar

---Mira James... no es por mala onda, pero realmente quisiera estar S-O-L-O el día de hoy

---Tranquilo mi buen amigo, no te lo echaré a perder, lo juro solemnemente

---Pues yo estaré con Linda Caine... --- se recostó sobre su cama aún en boxers, por el contrario de sus amigos que se encontraban a medio vestir

---¡¿Una Slytherin?! --- preguntó impresionado el pequeño Peter

---Lo sea o no, la chica esta que arde... realmente si se pone aburrida la cosa, no me desagrada la idea de... --- su cara mostró sus "buenas" intenciones... a pesar de haber estado tanto tiempo enamorado de Lily, no había podido controlar sus hormonas en más de una ocasión--- Ustedes saben...

---Pues dudo mucho que quiera estar contigo de esa forma, si no te bañas --- Potter le arrogó su toalla húmeda a la cabeza

Mientras tanto, en el dormitorio de las chicas de 5...

---¿Crees que le guste a Remus este? --- le mostró un vestido halter en tonos azul turquesa muy bonito

---Seguro--- su voz apagada se escuchaba desde su cama

---¿O estaría mejor este? --- saco del armario uno verde pistache sin mangas, al igual que el anterior, precioso --- No, este te quedaría mejor a ti... ¿y si me prestas tu vestido rojo?

---Como quieras Jean, ya sabes donde esta --- se dejó caer sobre el colchón sin muchas ganas

---Pero ¿qué tal si piensa que le estoy diciendo: "Tómame nene y hazme tuya"? --- la frase sonó con una voz sensual, que en otras circunstancias, haría carcajear a Lily... pero no en este día--- Lily... ¿estas oyendo algo de lo que estoy diciendo?

---Seguro Jean, no habrá problema... --- se levantó y caminó hasta el baño donde permaneció encerrada durante unos 15 minutos

---Vaya, hoy andas en la luna... --- Jean continuó escogiendo su atuendo y se decidió por un vestido rosa claro con blanco que se ajustaba suavemente a su figura junto con unas sandalias blancas de delgadas tiras: se veía tierna y sexy a la vez, exactamente la imagen que queria proyectar la chica; se alacio el cabello dejando unos cuantos rizos en las puntas

La pelirroja se había decidido por una playera blanca con estampados deportivos azules, unos pescadores de mezclilla y unos tenis de meter... realmente, ella no tenía ninguna intención para con Chris... aún así se vería espectacular. Salió del baño vestida solamente con la playera y unos boxers diminutos, tenía suficiente confianza con su mejor amiga que ya ni le importaba, además el resto de sus compañeras ya debía estarse besuqueando con el novio en algún rincón oscuro...

---¿Y que tal? --- se dio una vuelta despacio ante Lily

---Genial... seguro Remus no resistirá la tentación

---¡Que graciosa! Pero necesito que me ayudes en el maquillaje... ya sabes que no soy muy buena en eso de la mezcolanza de colores... ¡quiero verme muy bien para mi niño!

---Claro --- sacó una caja grande con seguro de debajo de su cama, cuando la abrió se desdoblaron decenas de compartimientos que incluían sombras, labiales, delineadores, correctores, barnices, polvos y demás... en fin todo un kit de belleza. --- Un poco de polvo primero --- tomó una brocha gruesa y Jean se colocó frente a ella

---¿Me preguntó si James...

---Jean, no te muevas --- dijo la otra con voz seria, en realidad no quería oír ese nombre, en especial ese día...

---... tendrá pareja hoy?

---¿Podrías cambiar de tema? ---pidió con cierto fastidio

---¿Qué? Es solo una simple pregunta --- Lily se volteo y dejo la brocha para tomar algo de corrector para la ojeras

---Si... claro

---Además, imagínate al chico más solicitado de todo Hogwarts sin pareja en el día más romántico del planeta

---¡¿Me harías el favor de dejar de hablar de James?! --- ahora le tocaba el turno de las sombras, así que Jean cerró ambos ojos

---Ay... esta bien--- mientras terminaba con los párpados Jean se mantuvo calladita y quietecita... cuando la pelirroja acabó con esto, la otra comenzó a reírse sola

---Sabes... sería muy gracioso verlo solito

---¡JEAN! --- reclamó aún más enojada que las veces anteriores

---Ya, ya ,ya, me callo... --- soltó un largo suspiro mientras Lily pasaba el delineador por los ojos --- Remus es tan guapo

---¡¡YA!! --- gritó con desesperación mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación...

---Creo que está algo paranoica y neurótica el día de hoy --- sin más preocupación se giro y vio en la cama de su amiga el pescador que se suponía usaría Lily ese día--- Veras, como te explico que ...

---¡¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?!! --- se oyó la voz de Lily mientras azotaba nuevamente la puerta

---Oye, yo solo...

---¡Tienes suerte de que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, si no estarías muerta!

---Estas exagerando, así que bájale... además, no es mi culpa que estés de "Mírame y no me toques"

---¡Pues si no estuvieras fregándome con lo de James!

---¡Tampoco te portes así conmigo! Y aunque Chris, este babeando por ti a cada segundo mientras se derrite, si sigues con ese humorcito ¡ni él te va a aguantar!

---¡Gracias! --- agradeció con total cinismo ---¡En todo caso! ¿Quien me puso así? James, James y James... James esto... James el otro, y James no se que tanto

---¡¿Y no se supone que ya ni te interesa?!

--- Jean ¡no empieces con eso!

---Tú dices que siempre hay que ser sinceras ¿no?

---¡AY!--- soltó su enojo en este grito, justo antes de que la bomba explotara... respiro profundamente varias veces al tiempo que daba círculos en la habitación --- Lo siento... es que ¡entiéndeme! Estoy muy nerviosa...

---Dudo que Chris tenga en mente algo más que ir al café y tomarte de la mano, no tienes de que preocuparte--- Jean también tranquilizó la situación

---No me refiero a Chris... solo que es mi primer San Valentín sin James, todos los años estaba con él... o al menos cerca de él

Pasaron una horas... al menos ¾ de la escuela estaba en parejas recorriendo Hogsmeade... faltaba media hora para las cuatro y James esperaba frente a Zonko... se veía bastante guapo con un pantalón caqui y una playera estilo militar (como para camuflajearse) su cabello seguía igual aunque lo había intentado aplacar... esperó unos minutos más en lo que llegaba su compañera... por lo que sabía, Remus se hallaba desde hace una hora con Jean comiendo, Sirius debía estar camino a una habitación junto con Linda y Peter se había refugiado en las Tres Escobas... La vio acercarse, llevaba unas botas altas negras, minifalda del mismo color y una blusa de hombro caído a rayas moradas y negras... en realidad la chica no se veía mal, a decir verdad NADA mal, cualquier chico hubiera estado feliz de tenerla a lado al menos ese día...

---¡Que galán! --- lo saludo con beso en la mejilla mientras tomaba su brazo

---Jajaja... la que en verdad esta guapa es otra

---Veo que llegaste temprano ¿no habíamos quedado a las cuatro?

---Si, pero no tenía nada que hacer... sin embargo tu también venías con tiempo

---Tenía planeado pasar a una tienda cerca de aquí antes de vernos...

---Si quieres podemos ir

---No, déjalo así... ¿Nos vamos de una vez?

---Claro, solo que... espero no te moleste que cambie el lugar --- se encaminaron por una de tantas calles del lugar... pasaron por la avenida principal y giraron en otra de las calles anchas y así llegaron a un lugar enorme... la fachada era elegante y se dividía en dos locales, el primero mantenía su aspecto distinguido y único y ante las puertas de cristal se veía un letrero con letras estilizadas: "_Ristorante la màgica 'pranzo_." El segundo, con un aspecto más relajado y juvenil decía "_La tazzina italiana de café... il predi'letto e il migliore_" al cual entraron...

---¡Wow! Este lugar está genial

---¿No lo conocías? --- James aún sujetaba su brazo sobre el suyo... se acercó a un mesero que estaba en la entrada y que vestía como pingüino

---Buenas tardes señor... ¿nombre?

---Eh... quisiera hablar con el señor Tucci

---El señor Tucci no está disponible... ¿tiene reservaciones señor?

---No, pero necesito hablar con...

---Lo siento, sin reservación no puede entrar... --- comenzó a empujar a la salida a James sin reparar en sus quejas

---¡No necesita empujarme!

---¿James? --- un chico de unos veinte años se acercó hasta él, parecía de ascendencia mediterránea y sus ojos eran de un bellísimo color aceituna

---Carlo... --- miró despreciativamente al mesero y se encaminó hasta él para estrechar las manos--- ¿cómo has estado?

---Muy bien, hace mucho que no nos veíamos... ¿y Lily? Muero de ganas por verla

---Eh... te presentó a Jenny, es una amiga

---Oh, lo siento... ¿qué tal?

---Hola... --- saludó la chica con una sonrisa algo falsa, sin duda le había molestado el comentario del muchacho

---Oye Carlo, quisiera ver si podrías hacerme un favor

---Claro, no hay problema

---¿Tendrás alguna mesa libre?

---Pues... hoy esta muy lleno, la mayoría están reservadas... pero para mi gran amigo, dudo mucho que afecte perder una mesa --- contesto con una linda sonrisa

---Gracias, te debo una...--- le dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda

---No hay problema... _Camariere, _a la mejor mesa --- se abrieron paso entre empleados, clientes y mesas hasta la suya, una junto a la ventana con vista espectacular

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

---¿Crees que Remus me deje de querer por llegar media hora tarde? --- su cara más angustiada no podía estar

---Mira si fue así, TU tienes la culpa

---No es necesario que me lo recuerdes además... ¿Por que tenias que vestirte tan fachosa?

---No son fachas... así me siento cómoda --- Lily había agregado a su atuendo una chaqueta de mezclilla en el mismo tono que los pescadores...

---Mira, si vemos en retrospectiva y comparamos el 14 del año pasado a este...

---¡JEAN! ¡No empieces de nuevo!

---Ok, mejor me callo, si no moriré ¿verdad?

---Tienes razón... --- caminaron hasta una de las calles más transitadas hasta llegar frente a uno de los restaurantes más grandes del pueblo, uno con singular estilo italiano

---Oye es lo ultimo que digo acerca de James

---¿Ahora que? --- Lily se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza mientras giraba hacia su amiga

---Me dijiste que estabas nerviosa por que hoy era el primer 14 de Febrero...

---Que no estaba con él --- terminó la frase la pelirroja--- ¿Eso que?

---Te equivocabas en eso amiga --- apuntó hacía delante donde se veía James entrando a la misma cafetería donde se había quedado de ver Lily con Chris

---¡¡¿QUÉ?!! No, esto no puede ser... debe ser una pesadilla

---Bueno amiga, te deseo suerte... tengo un chico al quien abrazar y besar... --- Jean cruzó la calle aún en las nubes mientras Lily se resignaba a su destino... justo antes de entrar al restaurante se dio un ultimo respiro... entró y se topó con el mesero-pingüino

---Buenas tardes señorita... ¿nombre?

---Eh... Chris McLean

---McLean... McLean... ¡aquí esta! Sígame por favor --- tomó unas carpetas de cuero y condujo hasta su mesa a la chica

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

---¿Qué fue eso que hiciste? --- preguntó Jenny con una sonrisa que contagiaba a su acompañante al tiempo que se acomodaba en la silla, que únicamente por esa ocasión, era de color rojo con crema... usualmente era de colores al azahar ya que esto le daba un aspecto más cool al lugar

---¿De que?

---Lo del chico ... ¿cómo dijiste? Tacci o...

---¡Ah! Eso... es Carlo Tucci... es un chico italiano, al igual que su padre... ellos son dueños del restaurante y del café

---¿Y de donde los conoces?

---Pues, mis padres son amigos suyos, yo los conocí apenas hace como un año

---Entonces ¿tienes buenos contactos?

---Digamos que solo le pedí un favor y ¡Aquí estamos!

---Vaya, es un lugar muy lindo --- colocó una bolsita de piel negra sobre la mesa mientras alzaba la mirada hacía la entrada al lugar--- pero ya veo por que lo escogiste

---Es de los mejores lugares de...

---No, me refiero a la razón verdadera --- pronuncio ya con otra voz, una más áspera... en aquel instante pasaba junto a ellos una pelirroja vestida de azul fingiendo que no los veía... James se percató de que no había tomado en cuenta esto

---Jenny, no creas que lo sabía

---Sí claro James... --- evidentemente se había molestado

---¡En serio! Te lo juro --- pero la chica no se inmutó en mirarlo ni nada, recargó su cabeza en la mano mientras inspeccionaba el lugar

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

---¿Desea ordenar algo? --- pregunto el camarero una vez que había ayudado a sentarse a Lily

---Eh... no, esperaré a alguien gracias --- el señor se retiró y Lily vio con claridad donde estaba James, justo frente a ella... por lo visto se había puesto a pelear con su acompañante, pero ¿de quien se trataba? Desde donde estaba sentada, solo la veía de espaldas... la chica se levantó molesta, eso no se podía disimular, y se fue hasta una puerta con un letrero que señalaba el baño de damas... James se quedó solo, su mirada se clavó en él "_Las miradas se sienten_" recordó las palabras de su mejor amiga... parecía tener razón (como siempre) ya que James no tardó en cruzar su mirada con la de ella... se produjo una especie de conexión, como si pudieran ver lo que había dentro de sus mentes y sus corazones... _¡No! _Repetía a cada segundo una voz en su cabeza hasta retumbar en todos los rincones, y tenía razón... tenía que parar eso.

---¿Lily? ¡Lily!

---Eh... --- vio a su lado a Chris con unas flores rosas en una mano y en la otra una caja adornada con un moño blanco--- Chris... hola

---Hola pequeña--- "_Otra vez con lo de pequeña_" --- llegaste temprano...

---Si... me vine con Jean, ella esta en el restaurante --- lo miro de pies a cabeza aún desde su asiento, Chris se veía bastante formal a comparación suya pues traía un pantalón de vestir azul marino junto a una camisa de manga corta blanca...

---Ok... toma, este es tu regalo--- le entregó la cajita

---Gracias Chris... pero no deberías, yo no tengo un regalo para ti

---No, no... no te preocupes--- Lily colocó el regalo en su bolsa ---¿No piensas abrirlo? --- Chris parecía decepcionado...

---Eh... no, soy algo distraída y tal vez lo pierda... mejor en el castillo

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pasada una media hora, cada quien "seguía" en sus asuntos, pero James parecía estar más interesado en lo que hacían los otros que lo que platicaba con su pareja...

---James... ¿me estas haciendo caso?

---Eh... ¿si?

---Mira...si te importa tanto ¡por que no vas y se lo dices! Me ahorrarías la pena de hablar sola

---Lo siento Jenny...

---¿Puedo continuar con tu atención?

---Claro... eh, ¿de que me platicabas?

---De cómo entré al equipo de Quidditch

---Oh... esto si que es interesante... --- el chico trató de concentrarse lo más que pudo en Jenny, pero su mirada quería otra cosa... lentamente sus ojos fueron tomando poder ante sus decisiones y comenzaron a desviarse a la derecha hasta ver como cierta pelirroja recibía un beso por encima de la mesa--- ¡¿QUÉ?! --- Jenny se giro y vio a la pareja en sesión amorosa

---Es el colmo James --- susurro por lo bajo

---¡Yo me voy! --- y sin importarle nada salió del café, a penas unos pasos fuera y Jenny lo alcanz

---¡¿Por que lo sigues haciendo?! ¿Por que sigues alimentándote de recuerdos, viviendo de mentiras? ¡¿Qué no ves que solo te hace daño?! ¡Ella ya lo olvido! ¡Ella ya siguió adelante!... Y tu deberías hacer lo mismo... te creí mas inteligente James--- se dio la media vuelta

---Jenny... tienes razón, lo... lo siento

---Lo importante es que te des cuenta --- se volvió hacía él y le rozo con la mano la mejilla

---¿Nos podemos ir de aquí?

---Por supuesto... --- ambos chicos se alejaron del lugar camino al castillo... tomados de la mano

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

---¿Por que te detienes? --- pero ella se quedó sin respuesta, la verdad es que pensó en James... cuando lo buscó, vio que su lugar estaba vació... ya debía haberse ido ¿habría visto el beso?--- Eh... Lily, me gustaría hablar contigo... sobre algo importante --- pero ella continuó muda y con la mirada baja--- llevamos casi un mes saliendo y...

---Somos amigos Chris... --- introdujo la pelirroja antes que algo malo pasara

---Sí, lo sé... pero no tienes idea de lo mucho que me gustaría ser algo más... te quiero y lo sabes, solo que me encantaría poder estar todo el tiempo a tu lado sin que nada ni nadie me lo impidiera... poder besarte cada vez que quiera y no solo cada vez que me lo permites...

---¿A que quieres llegar? --- preguntó con mas angustia que emoción

---A que si quisieras ser mi novia.... --- silencio... silencio... silencio... y más silencio --- ¿Lily?

---Me tengo que ir... --- salió prácticamente corriendo y dejando a un chico bastante confundida

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bueno... James y Jenny siguieron llevándose mucho más a partir de ese día, claro... todo como amigos por parte de él y parecía ser que hasta el momento se le había pasado la locura _Lily, Lily y Lily_ por un simple _Lily... _conociendo a Jenny se dio cuenta de que la chica era linda y no tenía anda que perder, después de todo, no le caería mal tomar otros aires (¬¬ si claro... James AMA a Lily ¡todos lo sabemos!)

A ella por su parte, se encontraba notablemente distanciada de Chris, al menos hasta que se le bajara la idea de hacerla su novia... realmente no le interesaba la propuesta del chico, y no por que estuviera feo o sintiera que no la quisiera en realidad, simplemente porque ella no podía enamorarse de alguien sino hasta que se le saliera James de la mente, el alma y el corazón....

Siguieron pasando los días, las semanas y así un mes entero, Marzo, y después llegó Abril... se acercaban las vacaciones de Semana Santa y con ello un descansito para todos, pero la escuela tendría una pequeña sorpresita para sus estudiantes... en una de sus ultimas clases de Transformaciones...

---Bueno, chicos eso es todo por hoy... --- los usuales murmullos comenzaron a sonar pero un carraspeo de garganta atrajo su atención --- Pero antes de que se vayan quisiera informarles algo... como recordarán, al inicio del año les pedí se comprometieran ampliamente con sus estudios, que dedicaran el tiempo necesario a ellos y que si seguían con un promedio bueno, podrían recoger los frutos de su esfuerzo... pues bien, ese momento ha llegado... --- las exclamaciones de emoción no tardaron en hacerse presentes aclamadas por unos pequeños aplausos --- A pesar de que no todos pusieron el mismo empeño... --- específicamente James y Sirius, quiso decir ---... en general se han obtenido buenos resultados, por lo que el profesor Dumbledore ha decidido realizar un viaje a Hasting para 5 y 7 curso debido a que ustedes presentaran los TIMO's y los ÉXTASIS respectivamente... se hará la próxima semana, el martes para ser exactos y durará 5 días, encontraran las indicaciones generales en el tablón de anuncios y... los permisos fueron enviados hoy a sus padres y si estos acceden, podrán mandar a pedirles lo que necesiten... --- las sonrisas tanto de Gryffindors como de Hufflepuffs, no se hicieron esperar y muchos siguieron comentando ya fuera del aula...

_Colegio Hogwarts _

_AVISO IMPORTANTE _

_Viaje a Hasting _

_Con motivo de las vacaciones de Semana Santa, los estudiantes de 5 y 7 grado asistirán a un viaje al condado de Hasting, Sussex Oriental del Martes 13 (genial día... solo a mí se me ocurre) al Domingo 18. Los permisos deberán entregarse a más tardar el viernes 9 del mes en curso al jefe de casa. _

_Los equipajes serán trasladados el lunes por la noche por lo que se requieren listos en sus respectivas habitaciones. Los alumnos deberán presentarse vestidos con el uniforme escolar a las 5:00 PM en el Gran Comedor el día martes. _

_Indicaciones restantes, se darán en "Wingstone Hotel" _

_Se los solicita su total cooperación en el evento. Gracias _

_Jefa de Gryffindor y Subdirectora del Colegio _

_Minerva McGonagall _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

¡HOLA! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó... A mí me encantó, sobre todo el partido de Quidditch (creí que me quedaría peor...jeje)

Por lo pronto les aviso que ya vienen los capítulos que tanto he planeado (como desde hace 3 meses) ¡¡¡AL FIN!!! Me estoy esforzando mucho en ellos, por eso tardo un poco en actualizar, porque si lo hago rápido, se me acaban los chaps... y luego me presiono por escribir rápido, y no quedan las cosas como quiero, y me quedan cortos , y... ¡¡¡AHHHHH!!! Tantas cosas que solo los escritores me entienden...jeje pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo ¡que quede claro!

Además... malas noticias, mi compu esta virulenta ¡SI! Los estúpidos virus la invadieron y no tengo a la mano mi fic... T.T Tal vez tarde más de lo normal en actualizar pero prometo hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Por lo mismo, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir mis secciones de siempre... ¡Sorry!

**AGRADECIMIENTOS **

Agradezco infinitamente a :

**Sayapabu**... thanks sister!!! **GINNY 84**… me alegra tener nuevos lectores **ALEX BLACK BIRD... hi niña! Ojala y sigas el fic vale???**

**PD. Como me dijiste que se llamaba tu fic? **

**JASIRE POTTER!!!** Gracias niña por tu apoyo e ideas **PATRY-SK**... me da gusto tener noticias tuyas... jeje ¡actualiza! **ANDRY BLACK**... ¡otra lectora más! Ojala y no desistas ya que llevas todos los chaps eh!!! 

**ADELANTOS... capitulo 16 _Llegada a Hasting _**

_---Pensé que nunca te ibas a meter Jean... _

_---Con una sirena como tú dentro ¿quién no quisiera hacerlo?--- Pero ¡Oh, sorpresa! No era su mejor amiga quien se encontraba ahí... si no el chico que rondaba por sus sueños cada noche, a quien no "debía" querer más. _

_---¿Qué haces tu aquí?--- regularmente, respondía a la defensiva tratándose de James Potter _

_---Mmm... me dieron ganas de nadar un rato _

_---¿Dónde esta Jean? _

_---Pues... por lo que se... anda con Remus en algún lado del mundo ¿no crees que hacen una estupenda pareja? --- pero Lily no le contestó, solo nadó hacia las escaleras para salir... y James la siguió. --- Se nota a simple vista que se mueren el uno por el otro --- Lily caminó hasta una de las regaderas para enjuagarse mientras que James se escurría el agua del cuerpo--- Solo que creo que necesitan un pequeño empujoncito ¿no te parece? --- James extendió una de las toallas y rodeó con ella a Lily ---¿Por que sigues así? _

_---¿Así como? _

_---Así... comportándote como si no existiera _

_---¿Qué? ¿Pretendes que mi mundo gire alrededor tuyo? --- preguntó con algo de sarcasmo y viéndolo al fin a los ojos avellana _

_---Sabes que no me refiero a eso.... sino a que parece que ni me conocieras, como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros _

_---James, en realidad, nunca te conocí... fue hasta hace unos meses que me demostraste quien eras en realidad... y si me hubiera dado cuenta de eso mucho antes, NO hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros.... si me disculpas--- se fue de ahí sin volverlo a mirar _

¡¡¿QUÉ TAL?!! Tiene que leer el capitulo ¡¡esta genial!! ( ¬¬ modesta no?? )

En fin, espérenlo pronto en su pagina web favorita...

**Por lo pronto es todo... y por favor ¡¡¡NO OLVIDEN DAR CLICK EN SUBMIT REVIEW Y DEJARME TOOOOOOOOOOOODAS SUS OPINIONS RECOMENDACIONES QUEJAS Y DEMÁS!!! **

**BAYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

MISS Diggory KRUM

RAPIDAMENTE, UNOS AGRADECIMIENTOS

... thanks sister!!! … me alegra tener nuevos lectores Gracias niña por tu apoyo e ideas ... me da gusto tener noticias tuyas... jeje ¡actualiza! ... ¡otra lectora más! Ojala y no desistas ya que llevas todos los chaps eh!!! 

Sayapabu... thanks sister!!!

Ginny84… me alegra tener nuevos lectores... bayo!

ALEX BLACK BIRD... Hi niña! Ojala y sigas con mi fic... por cierto, como dijiste que se llamaba tu fic ¡no lo encuentro!

JASIRE POTTER... Gracias niña por tu apoyo e ideas

PATRY-SK... me da gusto tener noticias tuyas... jeje ¡actualiza!

ANDRY BLACK... ¡otra lectora más! Ojala y no desistas ya que llevas todos los chaps eh!!!


	16. Llegada a Hasting

**16. Llegada a Hasting**

Los últimos días antes del viaje pasaron muy lentos a los ojos de varios estudiantes, la mayoría moría de ansiedad por el esperado viaje. El martes por la mañana con un cielo despejado y sol intenso, más de media escuela se encontraba perfectamente uniformada dentro del enorme comedor... muchos conversaban sin parar sobre lo que haría una vez estando en Hasting... Cuatro chicos aparecieron en las puertas y se sorprendieron de ver a los alumnos de 4° y 6° de las cuatro casas

**---**Vaya... creo que tendremos más compañía --- comentó sin importancia James

---Pero... ¿qué hacen esos chamacos aquí? ¡Arruinaran el viaje! --- ambos chicos iban vestidos con la corbata floja y arremangados por la camisa, Sirius con el cabello mojado y hacia atrás y Potter con su usual alboroto, con este aspecto fresh, arrebataban miradas y suspiros por donde pasaban.... por el contrario, Remus iba i-m-p-e-c-a-b-l-e y con ello se veía a un más guapo... Peter, simplemente se veía normal

---Tranquilo, tal vez, los llamaron para darles algún aviso o algo... --- Lupin trató de calmar a su amigo --- miralo por el lado positivo, si es que van, verás a Elly en el viaje

---¡Bah! Ella ya tiene a su noviecito de 4° --- contestó con desdén mientras se cruzaba de brazos... en realidad si le importaba y no había pensado en esa posibilidad

---¡Ay no! El bebe va a llorar por que dejó de ser el centro del mundo de la mocosita --- expresó en un tono burlón, el único que irritaba a Black

---Señor Potter, señor Black, si pedimos su cooperación en el evento es para agilizar el traslado, lo que quiere decir que pongan atención a las indicaciones --- la profesora McGonagall había llegado inflando la nariz y con voz enérgica y señalando hacía el frente, donde el director se hallaba hablando ante la sala --- ¡y vístanse bien! ¡No puedo creer que el director les haya permitido asistir al viaje!

---Bueno profesora... nuestras calificaciones no son malas...

---¡Lo se señor Black!¡Pero lo que puso en duda la decisión fue su comportamiento en general! Al igual que él de su amigo... --- respirando profundamente y tratando de mantener la calma volvió a hablar --- Los pido, por favor, mantengan su comportamiento durante el viaje... al igual que en el resto del año, recuerden que los TIMOs están muy próximos y no pueden fallar en ellos...

---Pero si son solo papeles y números... eso no puede definir la vida --- volvió a replicar Sirius

---¡Pues la hará! Y de esos "papeles" depende su futuro... --- estirándose la túnica guinda con ambas manos salió dando pasos largos y fuertes mientras continuaba regañando a todo los alumnos presentes...

---¡Salud! --- agregó a sus espaldas y jalando las mangas de la camisa y el suéter

---Bueno, será mejor atender si no queremos más regaños --- terminó James mientras se ajustaba con debido refinamiento y galanura la corbata, aumentando los suspiros de varias chicas...

--- ... en fin chicos.... a continuación serán llamados a los terrenos para partir... les deseo buen viaje y nuevamente ¡felicidades a los de 4° y 6° curso! --- grititos de emoción comenzaron a recorrer por todo lo largo y ancho, una nueva persona se colocó frente a la multitud y frente a la entrada del comedor... con su cabellera algo despeinada, McGonagall se aclaró la garganta

---Por favor, cuando se mencione su casa y curso pasarán de forma ordenada hasta donde les indique el profesor Flitwick y el profesor Thewlis... Gryffindor 5° curso--- un grupo de estudiantes avanzó hasta salir del castillo

---Por favor, colóquense alrededor de la barra--- la vocecilla aguda de Flitwick se dirigía a ellos, les señaló la 1ª. De 12 barras largas de hierro oxidado extendidas en los terrenos en dos grupos ---¿Todos ya han viajado por traslador? --- solo algunas cabezas negaron--- Bueno... solo por favor toquen la barra en cuanto se los indique, intenten no moverse mucho pues son bastantes... ¿Listos? --- miró de reojo un reloj dorado de cadena--- a La cuenta de tres, una... dos... tres...

Llegaron a una aparente carretera de lo más vieja y descuidada, aún se podía ver trozos de pavimento aunque la mayoría del camino estaba destrozado o cubierto por la abundante vegetación... a su alrededor había muchos árboles frutales de todo tipo y una profunda ola de calor se hizo presente... algunos pensaron estar en la jungla o cerca de ella... Con un ¡PLIM! la profesora McGonagall apareció frente al grupo

---Por favor, vayan avanzando... ¡vamos, caminen! ¡Y no se distraigan! --- nuevamente una orden especifica para la pareja de los problemas... ella se hizo paso entre la maleza, al igual que los estudiantes, la mayoría moría de ganas de cambiarse de ropa ya que una larga túnica negra no era lo mejor para ese clima, a lo lejos se alcanzaba oír las olas romper... Cuando oyeron otro estallido, algunos voltearon y vieron como otro grupo de jóvenes arribaba al lugar bastante desorientados.

Poco a poco la vegetación fue desapareciendo al igual que el pavimento de sus pies dando lugar a pequeñas cantidades de arena que incrementaban conforme avanzaban. Pronto fueron viendo una vieja estructura frente a ellos, una oxidada y alta reja negra era la entrada a lo que era el estacionamiento de un abandonado hotel... a un costado, las olas del mar arrastraban una y otra vez la basura de la playa.

El edificio color crema constaba de tres plantas, por los barandales de los balcones se torcían las enredaderas y los cristales de algunas ventanas faltaban o estaba rotos...

Todos los alumnos quedaron estupefactos al checar el lugar donde se quedarían... las rejas tenían cadenas sujetas por una especie de candado, pero en lugar de tener ranura para llave, parecía ser para una tarjeta. Minerva estiró a palma de la mano mientras se colocaba frente a éste, con la otra sacó la varita, realizó un suave y ligero movimiento de muñeca con el cual hizo aparecer una tarjeta del tamaño de una credencial de identificación... tenía el borde dorado al igual que una franja en uno de sus extremos; la introdujo rápidamente... por unos segundos no parecía ocurrir nada, hasta que las cadenas se deslizaron como serpientes hasta los extremos y con un chirrido estridente las rejas se abrieron

---¡Bienvenido Colegio Hogwarts! --- indicó una cálida voz femenina... Continuaron caminando por el estacionamiento solitario hasta la entrada del hotel: eran puertas giratorias y los cristales polvorientos no dejaban ver el interior del lugar.

---Quiero que vayan pasando por parejas y se coloquen frente a la recepción... ¡Y por favor no quiero quejas! --- nuevamente, tanto el comentario como si vista se dirigió a Sirius y James.

Comenzaron a entrar... el lugar tenía un aspecto moderno: el lobby era bastante espacioso e iluminado y en él resonaban los pasos de los estudiantes al entrar, a la izquierda parecía estar lo que era la recepción. La chica que atendía mantenía la sonrisa fija entre sus labios vestía una túnica color arena y un gafete que decía "Ann Blake. Gerente"

---¡Bienvenidos chicos! Su profesora en un momento les asignara sus habitaciones y les dará unas últimas indicaciones... por favor, pasen al comedor o a la sala de espera mientras tanto --- señalo un enorme marco a la derecha de las puertas giratorias... el bullicioso grupo de quinto se encaminó al lugar donde abundaban decenas y decenas de mesas para dos, cuatro o seis personas... algunos se sentaron simplemente mientras que otros miraban por la barra del buffet para ver que comían... Pasaron 15 min. aproximadamente y los alumnos de 5° esperaban ya aburridos que les dieran instrucciones... ya habían visto desfilar a los alumnos de Slytherin y Ravenclaw de 4° a 7° curso. El siguiente grupo en llegar fue de 7° de Gryffindor... la profesora McGonagall les señaló la sala de espera...

Pasada media hora, la maestra de Transformaciones se acercó a los alumnos de ambos cursos...

---¡Por favor! Pasen a la recepción donde les daré indicaciones --- todos se levantaron con cansancio y aburrimiento siguiendo a Minerva--- ¡Muy bien! Quiero que pongan atención... ¡Peter deja de comer! ... Bien, se les asignaran habitaciones conforme a la casa y curso. En cada planta habrá un profesor encargado. Todos los balcones se conectan por lo que se realizarán rondas nocturnas... las habitaciones ya fueron asignadas, así que están prohibidos los cambios --- con su varita señaló un tablero flotante y le dio unos golpecitos sobre unas letras doradas, fue así que el mensaje se fue descifrando

"Hogwarts"

Planta baja 4/6 Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff S. Pomfrey

1° piso 5/7 Hufflepuff P. Sprout

2° piso 5/7 Ravenclaw P. Flitwick

3° piso 4/6 Gryffindor- Slytherin P. Thewlis

4° piso 5/7 Gryffindor P. McGonagall

5° piso 5/7 Slytherin P. Rickman

6° piso RESTRINGIDO

---¡Genial! Para variar nos tiene que cuidar McGonagall--- susurró James a Sirius ya que sin duda, ella era de los profesores más duros con la pareja

---Si tienen algún accidente o problema, ya saben donde se encuentra la Sra. Pomfrey, claro... si siguen las reglas no debe de haber alguno... --- dio nuevamente unos golpecitos sobre "Hogwarts"... las letras desaparecieron dejando ver un nuevo mensaje

MARTES 7:00 PM CENA DE BIENVENIDA

---Todos los días aparecerá en esta pizarra las actividades del día y los horarios. El desayuno y la cena es en las habitaciones, exceptuando el domingo que no hay servicio a la habitación, la comida es en el comedor del hotel... creo que eso es todo, así que ¡vamos! ¡Caminen! (parece que anda arreando a los burritos no??? )--- fueron derecho de la recepción donde el camino se partía a la mitad "Alberca y playa" indicaba una flecha a la derecha mientras que uno a la izquierda marcaba las escaleras y elevadores. Las 4 parejas de puertas doradas permanecían cerradas, a un costado de éstas una amplia escalera de madera oscura y gruesa, adornada por una alfombra negra se levantaba por lo alto del edifico. La profesora McGonagall oprimió el botón de ascenso y en seguida las puertas se abrieron dando leves crujidos

--- Subirán de diez en diez y esperaran al inicio del pasillo--- así fueron entrando grupitos de muchachos hasta estar todos reunidos en la 5° planta del hotel. Fue ahí cuando Minerva sacó un rollo de pergamino de su túnica y caminó hasta la primera puerta que con números grabados en dorado marcaba la habitación 501

---Mi habitación es la última de este piso, cualquier duda--- acto seguido estiro el pergamino al tiempo que la blanca puerta se abría--- Danes, Graham, McLean, Norton --- Chris entró junto con tres de sus amigos, fue así que el numero de alumnos fue disminuyendo... llegando al 508 --- Evans y McCabe --- ambas chicas entraron emocionadas, Jean cerró la puerta mientras que la pelirroja inspeccionaba el lugar: inmediatamente a la derecha había una puerta blanca, al igual que las paredes, que era el baño. Después se abría un amplia habitación rectangular: dos camas matrimoniales separadas por una mesita de noche, frente a ellas un tocador con estilo modernista y un gran espejo de media luna. En la esquina más alejada de todo esto, una mesa mediana con dos sillas junto a las persianas verticales que daban vista a una puerta corrediza de cristal... Lily salió por ahí para sentir la refrescante brisa marina, varios de sus compañeros admiraban la hermosa vista al igual que ella desde el balcón: el dorado atardecer brillaba junto a la tranquila marea y unas esponjosas nubes sobre de ellos se desplazaban.

---¡Vaya! Mira a quien me encuentro--- Lily giró la cabeza a la derecha de donde venía la voz... se sorprendió de su suerte. Se giró sobre los talones y se metió a su habitación.

---¡Peor no podía ser! --- expresó con fastidio a la castaña

---¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Estas loca?! ¡Es el mejor hotel que he visto en toda mi vida!

---No me refiero al lugar, si no a la compañía --- Jean no comprendió lo que decía su amiga --- ¡Mira a quien tenemos por vecinos de cuarto! --- la otra salió sin preocupaciones, pero muy a pesar de Lily, regresó con una sonrisa más amplia de lo que ya traía

---¡PERFECTA!

---¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! --- la pelirroja salió de nueva cuenta para ver el por qué del deleite de su amiga... más que obvio no podía ser, esta vez vio a Sirius y Remus recargados en el barandal a quienes se les unió Peter posteriormente --- Son Potter, Black, Pettigrew y...

---¡Lupin! El más guapo de ellos --- Jean se dejó caer con mirada soñadora sobre una de las camas

---¡Será un desastre tenerlos al lado!

---¿Bromeas verdad? Venimos a divertirnos... ¡y precisamente eso son ellos! ¡DIVERSIÓN!

---Pero...

---Pero nada... cálmese Srita. Prefecta, venimos a disfrutar y a relajarnos: ¡Cero escuela! ¡Cero regaños! ¡cero deberes! ¡Cero obligaciones! ¿Capisci?

--- Esta bien --- contestó con muy poca resignación

---¿Y ahora que hacemos?

---Pues son las 6:50 Pm... tenemos que bajar a la cena

Esa noche las cosas transcurrieron tranquilas... la cena había sido deliciosa y divertida: entre los planes para el día siguiente y un cierto rumor de una fiesta para el final del viaje, los alumnos conversaban entre ellos... En fin, aproximadamente a las 9:00 Pm todo los huéspedes de Hogwarts se hallaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, listos para el día siguiente.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Delgados haces de luz atravesaban el enorme ventanal a través de las persianas y un tibio calor comenzaba a sentirse en todas y cada una de las habitaciones. Lily creyó que el día era tan genial que para empezar con el deleite, se merecía unos minutos más en cama...

---¡Lily despierta! --- pero la pelirroja solo emitió algo parecido a un gruñido--- ¡Lily, vamos! --- se giró al lado contrario de Jean--- ¡Lily vamos, despierta... es un día perfecto!--- entreabrió los ojos y vio a su amiga en lo que parecía ser el traje de baño

---No Jean, quiero dormir más tiempo --- habló al fin sin muchas ganas

---¡Despierta, despierta, despierta!--- se había subido a la cama dando saltos sin parar, por lo que Lily solo se cubrió la cara con la almohada poniéndose bocabajo... Jean se dejo caer sobre su amiga mientras insistía cada vez más ---¡Lilian Evans despierta en este momento!

---Ya estoy despierta

---Sí, pero no te has levantado --- no recibió respuesta ante su comentario irónico, por lo que decidió tomar medidas drásticas--- Bueno... por lo visto no quieres ver a James en traje de baño

---¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Dónde?! --- Lily dio un sobresalto mientras aventaba la almohada y abria los ojos como platos

---Jaja, caíste... sabía que funcionara

---¡Ah! Perfecto... lo lograste--- se dejo caer en la cama

---Mejor dejemos de perder el tiempo... ponte el traje de baño y salgamos a la playa.................. ¡esta bien! Yo lo busco --- agregó al ver que la otra permanecía inmóvil... caminó hasta una maleta de piel negra y la abrió para revolver su contenido--- traje de baño, traje de baño... ¡aquí esta!... ¡augh! ¿qué es esto?

---Lo que buscabas... un traje de baño

---Si... pero para una niña de 6 años--- la prenda era de cuerpo entero y en colores naranja y amarillo con algunos holanes en la cintura

---¡Ay no! Mi papá debió comprármelo--- Lily lamentaba esto, pues no estaría a salir con eso puesto

---Además no queda con tu tono de piel--- lo lanzo por algún lado de la habitación--- No te preocupes... aquí tengo otro, es nuevo y te va mejor que a mí--- Jean se encaminó hasta una maleta de mayor tamaño pero esta en tono miel y café... le arrojo dos pedazos de tela en tono coral con blanco

---¡¿Esto es ropa?! ¡¡Yo diría que son simplemente retazos de tela!!

---Retazos o no, déjate de quejas y cámbiate--- la empujó a través de la puerta del baño.... 1 minuto, 5 minutos, 10 minutos--- ¿Qué haces? ¡Sal ya!

---No estoy segura Jean

---Déjame verte--- la puerta se entreabrió y de ella salió una tímida chica pelirroja--- ¡WOW! ¡Te ves súper!

---Esta muy chiquito--- Lily dio pasos hasta el espejo y se inspeccionó... el fuego de su cabello estaba recogido en un practico chongo dejando a al vista sus hombros y espalda, las prendas quedaban a la medida y se le apreciaba un cuerpazo, sus pies calzaban unas sandalias de pata de gallo blancas--- No me gusta como me veo

---Mejor vayamos a que los chicos decidan eso vale?--- Lily no la miró con buena cara, se dirigió hacia su maleta y sacó un pareo de tela transparente --- Además, no quiero perderme un buen bronceado, el sol esta perfecto (eran casi ya las 11, y Lily quería seguir dormida???) ---¿Qué es eso?

---Un pareo --- contesto al ponérselo

---¡Ay Lily! ¿Cuándo aprenderás de moda? TODO debe armonizar, si no se puede arruinar el look completo... no puedes llevar hueso con coral y blanco

---¡Es blanco!

---Permíteme --- Jean tomó su varita de la mesa de noche

---¿Qué piensas hacer?

---Cambios... solo deja recordar el hechizo... y si no confías en tu mejor amiga, o sea mua, dime alguna ocasión en la que hayas lucido mal debido a mí...

---Ninguna, si en algo eres buena, es en esto... lo siento--- le dirigió una tierna sonrisa

---¡Ya recordé! Chlorós --- la prenda se tornó en un color más claro--- También reducto – en esta ocasión tela cambio de largo: de los tobillos hasta arriba de las rodillas--- Antes que digas algo, toma --- le acercó unos lentes con micas transparentes--- complementaran el atuendo

---¿Y esto?

---Tómalos por las dos patas y di el color del que quieres que sea en voz alta, mira... Coral --- al instante las micas se colorearon en tono rojizo--- también si los tocas en el cristal derecho con la varita, la forma de las micas cambia... con la izquierda, decides la degradación del color(espero me haya explicado correctamente, si no, solo imaginen unos lentes que cambian exactamente como los quieres... yo quiero uno de esos)

---¡Están geniales Jean! Pero... son tuyos

---No, yo tengo otros... los compre en las ultimas vacaciones pero con eso de que no podemos usarlos en la escuela, decidí dártelos hasta la ocasión perfecta... es un pequeño regalo

---Gracias--- se acercó hasta ella e intercambiaron un fuerte abrazo.

---Bueno, hemos perdido ya bastante tiempo ¡vamos!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El cuarto era todo un campo de batalla y no había un solo lugar limpio (y eso que solo llevaban una noche)... bueno exceptuando la cama de Remus, era la única que ya estaba hecha. El chico estaba ya en la mesa tomando un vaso de jugo de manzana junto con un plato de fruta y yogurt y lo acompañaba el pequeño Peter con una enorme porción de hot cakes con jarabe. Sirius seguía tumbado en la cama sin hacer nada más que pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo mientras que James se refrescaba con un baño de agua fría. Salió con la toalla amarrada por la cintura y su cabello revuelto, como siempre...

---Vamos Sirius, despierta de una buena vez

---No... --- la voz del chico era ahogada por la almohada

---¿Que acaso no quieres ver chicas en traje de baño?

---Eso sí... --- se levanto con pesadez al tiempo que se tallaba ambos preciosos ojos

---¿Qué tenemos de desayuno Remus?--- preguntó James al frotarse su pancita (más bien su abdomen de lavadero.... yummi yummi)

---Ve la carta --- le lanzó una carpeta de cuero gris donde aparecía la lista de alimentos y bebidas disponibles en la cocina

---Mmm... se me antoja... un emparedado de carne --- con el dedo señalo el nombre del platillo y éste apareció de la nada sobre la mesa--- y una malteada de capuchino--- una larga copa apareció junto al plato--- ¡perfecto!

---James... creo que te encantará ver esto --- llamó Sirius desde la puerta... sin entender, Potter se acercó y asomó la cabeza al igual que su amigo: veía de espaldas a dos chicas en traje de baño que estaban buenísimas, caminaban por el pasillo con dirección al ascensor y su identidad se descubría por el cabello de una de ellas. Ambas se perdieron al cerrarse las puertas doradas...

---Wow... --- fue lo único que fue capaz de decir James, se había quedado impresionado

---Sin que te enojes, no sabía que Lily estuviera así... se ve genial--- Sirius cogió una toalla limpia del tocador y se metió al baño--- Si así están todas las chicas ¡claro que me apuro!

---Y Jean no se queda nada atrás --- con este comentario, Remus casi casi se ahoga de la impresión--- Si crees que se ve bien con el uniforme, tienes que verla en traje de baño

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ambas salieron al corredor con dirección a los elevadores... mientras que Jean caminaba lo más natural del mundo, Lily se cuidaba de la miradas (y eso que ni había nadie en el pasillo)

---¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?

---¿Hacer que?

---Andar en ese traje de baño como si nada--- las prendas de Jean era un poco más pequeñas a comparación de las de su amiga. Eran en color rosa degradado haciendo lucir un buen tono dorado en su cuerpo... el pareo y las sencillas sandalias eran del mismo tono.

---Eso solo piel, todos tenemos

----Díselo a los pervertidos

Bajaron hasta el lobby y giraron hacia el camino que llevaba a la parte posterior del hotel... al salir al aire libre, vieron el panorama: dos piscinas y un jacuzzi, camastros alrededor de ellas y una barra de bebidas y botanas al centro. A los costados de esto, se abrían dos escaleras que descendían hasta la playa donde ya algunos estudiantes disfrutaban del sol y el mar... la arena comenzaba a tocar sus pies al pisar los últimos escalones, ya entrando a la playa en sí, unas barreras invisibles detuvieron a las chavas

---¡¿Qué demonios?! --- se disponía a otro intento de cruzar pero antes de que se lastimara...

---Jean, espera.... Profesor Flitwick... eh, buenos días

---Oh Srita. Evans, buenos días ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?--- el pequeño maestro, que usualmente llevaba una túnica a su medida, en esta ocasión vestía una camisa al estilo hawaiano junto con unas bermudas, finalmente sus pies se perdían en la arena

---Si... no podemos pasar y...

---¡Claro! Deberían de ver la tabla de horarios antes que nada, hoy le toca a Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw

---Bueno, gracias... vamos Jean--- las dos regresaron hasta la recepción donde Ann vestía una túnica del mismo color que la del día anterior

---¡Que tal chicas! --- ninguna respondió pues leían atentamente

MIÉRCOLES

9:00 Am / 6:00 Pm PLAYA Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw

2:00 Am / ABIERTO COMIDA

4:00 Pm / 8:00 Pm EXCURSION

Interesados con el profesor Thewlis y Sprout. Cupo limite (30)

---¡Genial! Aún aquí tenemos horarios ¡es una injusticia!

---Tranquila...

---¡Venimos a la playa y no nos dejan estar en ella!

---Jean, tendrán sus razones... cálmate, vayamos a las albercas

---¡No es lo mismo!

---De un lado tenemos las albercas, del otro lado de la balanza tenemos NADA... ¿qué decides?

---Esta bien...

Regresaron afuera, Jean se acomodó en un camastro lista para tomar el sol...

---Espera, pensé que querías ir a la playa para nadar

---¡No! Solo quiero mi bronceado...

---Eres el colmo Jean... --- Lily se sentó en la orilla de la alberca profunda y metió sus pies en ella

---Eh... buenos días ¿necesitan algo? --- una chava de su edad se acercó con unas toallas sucias en las manos, tenía el cabello pelirrojo al igual que Lily con la diferencia que el de ella era rizado y más corto. Traía puesto una playera y un short blanco

---¿Nos podrías dar unas toallas por favor?

---Claro... aquí tienen--- con su varita hizo aparecer dos en una mesita junto a Jean

---Gracias...

---Si necesitan algo más, solo pídanlo... estoy en la barra

---Gracias... pero ¿cómo te llamas?

---Alex... Alex Zimmerman

---Zimmerman.... ¿qué no así se llama...?

---El dueño del hotel --- Alex pronuncio estas palabras algo triste--- todos piensan que soy hija de papi y que tengo todo lo que quiero en el momento

---Y no te gusta esa imagen...

---No, por eso, le rogué a mi papá que me dejara trabajar para ganar unos cuantos galeones y poderme comprarme una Nimbus 1001... quiero saber que es ganarse el dinero por cuenta propia, creo que así se disfruta mejor.

---¡Que bueno!

---¡Alex! ¿Pretendes que te paguen solo por hablar con los huéspedes? ---era Ann con el entrecejo fruncido, ya no tría puesta la túnica sino una falda de mezclilla y blusa, al igual que los tenis, rojos.

---Ann... yo solo...

---¡No me importa! Tenemos cena hoy en la noche... papá te quiere temprano en casa, así que va a pasar la limusina a las cinco.

---Pero... ¡sabes como odio esas estúpidas cenas de negocios!

---¡Pues dile eso a papá! --- sin importarle más las replicas de su hermana, Ann se fue.

---¿Son hermanas?

---Sí... ¡es odiosa! Está totalmente amargada... no espero el momento en que se case y se vaya de la casa

---Te comprendo... mi hermana mayor es un fastidio

---¡No solo un fastidio! Es como... ¡una manticora, pero al doble! --- esa fue la voz de Jean aún recostada y con los lentes oscuros

---Ah... ella es Jean, yo soy Lily...

---Bueno Lily, mucho gusto en conocerte, pero te dejo... necesito terminar

---Claro... adiós!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

---¡Si no se quita de ahí, ese bombón se vea derretir!

---Tienes razón James, pero recuerda que ese bombón ya está apartado

---Lo sé Lupin... --- se quedaron en el balcón un momento más... después de casi media hora, aún esperaban a que Sirius terminara de ponerse guapo (¡¿MAS?!)

---¡Listo! Ya podemos irnos

---¡Aleluya! --- ambos chicos se metieron a la habitación que seguía igual de desordenada, James vio como Peter se encontraba comiendo una rebanada de tarta de manzana --- ¿sigues comiendo? ¿Qué no ya habías desayunado?

---Me dio algo de hambre --- dejó en el plato lo que quedaba y se limpio las manos

---Pues tendremos que hacer algo con esa grasita Pete --- Sirius se acercó y se metió de un solo bocado la tarta, él no había comido nada

---¡Ya vamonos! Muero de ganas de ver a Jean

---Las hormonas son poderosas ¿no? --- las orejas rojas de Remus fueron la respuesta al comentario de Sirius --- Me quedaré a desayunar algo... me gustaría algo de huevo con tocino, y cereal y jugo de calabaza y gelatina.... y una malteada de chocolate. --- todo esto apareció en la mesa frente a Black, que se hallaba ya con los cubiertos en la mesa.

---En ese caso, Remus y yo ya nos bajamos...

Ambos salieron hacia las escaleras, James ya traía puesto el traje de baño: eran de esos largos a las rodillas con estilo deportivo en color azul cielo y marino. El atuendo se complementaban con una playera azul cielo que se le pegaba un poco a su abdomen y unos huaraches azul marino... por su parte Remus, traía unas bermudas verde militar con detalles en negro al igual que la playera sin mangas... sus huaraches eran negros. (si vieran como me los estoy imaginando, se quedarían con la boca abierta y babeando litros y litros de baba... jeje)

Bajaron despacio y sin muchas prisas (aparentemente), se desviaron a las afueras de la estructura, el día era soleado a pesar de las nubes del cielo y un suave viento hacía soportable el calor. Se aproximaron a las albercas donde Jean seguía tumbada bajo el rayo del sol y una figura humana nadaba por abajo del agua. Remus carraspeó la garganta una vez que se colocó frente a su amada

---Oye amigo... pretendo tomar el sol ¡y tu me estorbas! --- pero Remus hizo caso omiso a la orden de la chica--- ¡¿qué no me entendiste?! --- se levantó enojada y se quitó los lentes, no lo había reconocido

---Si quieres me voy

---¡Remus! ¡No sabía que eras tu! Lo siento...

---No hay problema mi niña... --- le tomó la mano derecha y se la beso, a lo que Jean se limitó a sonreírle

---Si, hola dedo, buenos días ¿cómo dormiste? Bien ¿y tu?---James comenzó a fingir una conversación con su dedo índice

---Hola James...

---Hola preciosa --- la tomó por la mano libre mientras la hacía darse una vuelta frente a ambos chicos

---No exageres...

---¡¿Qué no exagere?! Dudó que Remus esté en desacuerdo conmigo ¿o que no? --- le dio un codazo a su amigo... la pareja de tórtolos se sonrojo al instante --- Y...

---¿Lily? No ha parado de darle vueltas y vueltas a la alberca... tengo una idea

---¿Cuál? --- preguntaron al unísono Potter y Lupin

---Remus ¿te gustaría dar una vuelta por ahí?

---Seguro--- intercambió una mirada picara con Jean y se fueron... James se quitó la playera y al calzado, se sentó en uno de los camastros frente a Lily. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó ágilmente al agua...

Lily sintió movimiento cerca de ella, seguro era Jean que había decidido remojarse un poco. Abrió la mirada y se acercó a las burbujas, salió a la superficie mientras se retiraba los googles y el cabello de la cara.

---Pensé que nunca te ibas a meter Jean...

---Con una sirena como tú dentro ¿quién no quisiera hacerlo?--- Pero ¡Oh, sorpresa! No era su mejor amiga quien se encontraba ahí... si no el chico que rondaba por sus sueños cada noche, a quien no debía querer más.

---¿Qué haces tu aquí?--- regularmente, respondía a la defensiva tratándose de James Potter

---Mmm... me dieron ganas de nadar un rato

---¿Dónde esta Jean?

---Pues... por lo que se... anda con Remus en algún lado del mundo ¿no crees que hacen una estupenda pareja? --- pero Lily no le contestó, solo nadó hacia las escaleras para salir... y James la siguió. --- Se nota a simple vista que se mueren el uno por el otro --- Lily caminó hasta una de las regaderas para enjuagarse mientras que James se escurría el agua del cuerpo--- Solo que creo que necesitan un pequeño empujoncito ¿no te parece? --- James extendió una de las toallas y rodeó con ella a Lily ---¿Por que sigues así?

---¿Así como?

---Así... comportándote como si no existiera

---¿Qué? ¿Pretendes que mi mundo gire alrededor tuyo? --- preguntó con algo de sarcasmo y viéndolo al fin a los ojos avellana

---Sabes que no me refiero a eso.... sino a que parece que ni me conocieras, como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros

---James, en realidad, nunca te conocí... fue hasta hace unos meses que me demostraste quien eras en realidad... y si me hubiera dado cuenta de eso mucho antes, NO hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros.... si me disculpas--- se fue de ahí sin volverlo a mirar

---¡Uyy! Se pelearon de nuevo ¿verdad? --- la chica paso de largo a Black empujándolo

---Yo no quería, ella se volvió loca... ni siquiera le estaba hablando de nosotros ¡y se fue!

---Eso está muy mal...

---En fin... ¿Listo para nadar?

---No, pero... --- no terminó de hablar pues James ya lo había empujado dentro de la alberca para después unírsele.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PERDÓN!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

He tardado una eternidad publicando verdad??? **¡¡¡SORRY!!** Pero en serio que no ha sido mi culpa, mi hermana mando a arreglar la compu y por floja no había querido ir por ella **( LA ODIO!!!!!!!!)** So, apenas el día de ayer tuve a mi preciosa (snif!) Así que, para quejas y reclamos e insultos marquen al 55-5217-4878 con la Srita. Amargura alias "Abigail" (jeje )

Wueno... después de mis explicaciones y disculpas, ¡¡¡ya vienen mis chaps favoritos!!! ¡¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!!!! La emoción es muy grande así que me acelerare en la publicación de los siguientes capítulos....

pero antes que nada, **AGRADECIMIENTOS LAAAAAAAAAAAARGOS**

**Patrysk:** ¡Gracias por leer mi fic en lugar de estudiar! Claro... esperemos que no te haya afectado para tus calificaciones... jeje . ¡OBVIO QUE ES LILY Y JAMES 4EVER! Solo que tenia que agregar algo de emoción al asunto... Lo de Jenny, es lo mismo que con Chris ¡picante a la relación! Me emociono un poco con eso de los desamores y el drama... ¿qué hacerle? La vida me ha hecho así ¿Qué más? Lo de Remus y Jean... pues no todo será miel sobre hojuelas dentro de poco... ya veras....

Mejor ya no te digo más que sino te terminare contando demás... jeje

TE cuidas niña... BAYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**AMBAR:** Me da mucho gusto que tenga nuevas lectoras... ¡¡¡AMO A Sirius TAMBIEN!!! Y a James y a mi lobito bello y precioso... � y dejemos a la rata fuera ¡A ESA LA ODIO! Ojala y sigas el fic pronto BAYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sayapabu **: Gracias por tu review niña!!!! � bueno, solo que te agradecería mucho que en tu review HABLaRAS DEL FIC!!! ¡claro! Sin olvidarte de decirme que soy muy linda y que soy la mejor amiga que tienes y que soy tu hermanita nita ita ta a favorita ETC ETC ETC. Lo de James y Lily ¡obvio que los juntare! Y más de lo debido (ups! Creo que dije de más)

Total, TKMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM NIÑA!!!!! Igual tu, eres mi best friend y mi U-N-I-C-A hermanita adorada okas???? Eso es todo... BAYO!!!!!!!!!!!

Por el momento es todo... seguire cuando publique nuevamente (lo que sera hoy o mañana )

**BAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!**


	17. Cuatro días en el paraiso: día uno

**Cuatro días en el paraíso: día uno**

* * *

---Si, adiós... --- cerró la puerta con la sonrisa más grande puesta en su rostro... a lo que se la quito la cara de poco amigos de la pelirroja--- ¿Qué paso?

---Que paso... ¡como se te ocurre dejarme sola con James!

---Vamos Lily... no es para tanto

---Pero...

---Se supone que ya somos maduros ¿no? Esa reacción es clásica de una niñita.... ¿por que no puedes volver a ser amiga de James?

---¡Eso es imposible!

---¿Y por que? Antes lo eran, supuse que siempre lo habían sido.

---Ay Jean... creo que no me entiendes

---¡Si! Si lo hago, lo quieres tanto aún que tu corazón no acepta el que ahora solo puedan ser amigos --- su voz suave, como siempre, tenía razón acerca de su amiga... --- Pero verás que pronto se arreglaran las cosas, juntos o no juntos, vas a ser feliz... ya lo verás--- ambas chicas se abrazaron evitando así las lagrimas de Lily--- ¿No te estas muriendo de hambre? Ver tanto tiempo esos preciosos ojos ámbar de Remus, me dejaron sin energía

---Pues bajemos a comer... --- Lily se había puesto un pants blanco sobre el traje de baño, Jean solo se colocó una falda de mezclilla y descendieron hasta el comedor.

El lugar estaba ligeramente lleno, la mayoría de Ravenclaws o Hufflepuffs se les notaba rojiza la piel, probablemente, por haber pasado la mañana entera en la playa. Lily se acercó hasta la barra del bufete para escoger de comida una ensalada y un filete a la plancha, mientras que Jean escogió arroz al vapor con camarones y un filete marinado con salsa agridulce. Se apartaron hasta una mesa para cuatro personas donde poco después se les unió dos chicos de 7° curso.

---¡Hola chicas! ¿Dónde estuvieron todo el día?

---Eh... por ahí--- expreso sutilmente Jean

---Se me perdieron de vista y eso que las estuve buscando por todo el hotel ¿podemos?

---Claro Chris... siéntense--- ambos chicos obedecieron (como buenos perritos)

---Eh... ¿ya les presente a Orlando? Es un amigo de Ravenclaw, va en 7°

---Hola--- dijeron al unísono las Gryff's a lo que el respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y un guiño

---Oigan ¿piensan ir a la excursión de hoy? --- sus caras no pudieron ser más contrarias, mientras que a Jean se les desorbitaron los ojos en forma de desaprobación, a Lily se le iluminaron con la simple idea... fue Lily quien hablo en nombre de las dos (claro! Después de ver al cara de su amiga)

---No lo sabemos...

---¡Vamos! Será divertido... y más si tu estas ahí--- tomó la mano de Evans

---¡Por favor! ¡No coman pan en frente de los pobres, que solo me puedo alimentar de sus migajas!

---Calla Jean... --- Lily quitó su mano de inmediato y prefirió seguir con sus sagrados alimentos para terminar con eso de una vez --- Te mandamos un mensaje por si vamos

---Ok, nos vemos en la recepción a las 3:45... adiós pequeña --- "¡Deja de decirme así... solo él puede hacerlo"... se levantaron y salieron del enorme salón

---Adiós pequeña... --- se burló imitando su voz --- No te lo había dicho, pero en ocasiones ¡se me hace odioso!

---Debo confesar que para mí también lo es de vez en cuando

---Además...ni loca pienso ir a la dichosa excursión ¡Solo me voy a ensuciar!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

---¡Ya vieron lo de la excursión!

---Si Peter, y realmente no estamos interesados en ella --- contesto con desdén Sirius mientras los cuatro tomaban asiento en una de las mesas del comedor

---¡Será genial! Oí que serán dos, ... una será en lo bosques y otra en el mar, pero esa será hasta mañana o hasta el viernes...

---O e... u igas... eter (traducción: Lo que tu digas Peter) --- volvió a decir Sirius con un bocado de comida en la boca... James estaba algo cabizbajo, realmente quería volver a estar bien con Lily, aunque eso significara ser solo amigos pero.... ¿cómo lograrlo si cada vez que se le acercaba, ella huía o respondía con insultos? En fin... los chicos esperaban al cuarto de ellos, Lupin se encontraba seleccionando su comida de entre la variada barra de platillos... se acercó con dos platos en las manos y con un vaso con agua

---Tu Remus ¿no te gustaría ir a la excursión? La profesora Sprout será la guía...

---No lo sé Pete...

---¡Vamos! Nos podrán mostrar plantas de todo tipo... incluso se dice que en esta parte de Inglaterra hay una planta con la que podría curarse la licantropía--- casi se ahoga Lupin con este comentario

---¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué dijiste Peter? --- parecía ansioso, esa si que era una buena razón para ir

---Bueno... no curarla, pero si para regularla... o controlarla

---¿Te interesan los lobitos Remus?--- preguntó Black algo intrigado

---Eh... bueno... eh.... un poco

---Que contradicciones de la vida... acá mi compañero --- le dio un codazo a James que estaba a su izquierda--- no soporta verlos ¡les tiene pavor!

---No es para tanto Sirius

---¿En serio James?

---No tanto Remus... pero no me agradaría mucho que digamos el toparme con uno de ellos--- con el comentario, su cara se alargó notablemente

---Entonces que Remus... ¿vienes o no?

---Lo pensare Peter... chicos, nos vemos en el cuarto, tengo algo que hacer --- dejando su comida tal y como la había traído se paro y salió del comedor

---Bueno... este filete se ve muy bueno como para dejarlo solito en su soledad --- Black jaló el plato hacía si para seguir así con sus sagrados alimentos---¿Y u? ¿O piensa come? (¿No piensas comer?)--- miró con cara de preocupación a su mejor amigo, no era buena señal que James estuviera tan serio y callado

---Sí--- respondió mustió y parándose como zombie... pero algo lo sacó de su trance: una pelirroja que estaba sentada en una de las mesas más cercanas a la barra, platicaba con otras tres personas... disimuladamente, se acercó hasta allá tratando pasar desapercibido y parando la oreja para oír algo que le sirviese...

---Oigan ¿piensan ir a la excursión de hoy? --- esa era la voz del estúpido traidor de McLean

---No lo sabemos... --- la voz de su pequeña

---¡Vamos! Será divertido... y más si tu estas ahí--- "¡Que tonterías dice!" Lily no podía ser tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de su falsedad

---¡Por favor! ¡No coman pan en frente de los pobres, que solo me puedo alimentar de sus migajas! --- era la voz de la hermana de Darren

---Calla Jean... Te mandamos un mensaje por si vamos --- ¡perfecto! Justo lo que necesitaba... un plan malévolo se formaba dentro de su cabeza

---Ok, nos vemos en la recepción a las 3:45... adiós pequeña --- ¡¿Pequeña?! ¡¿Cómo podía decirle así?! Lily era SU pequeña y de nadie más... ¡¿y porque demonios ella permitía que le llamase así?! "Estúpido McLean... ahora si me las va a pagar"

Caminó hasta sus amigos sin comida ni nada... y con expresión seria les dijo

---Reunión urgente... --- camino hasta la salida sin volver a mirar atrás

---Pero.... ¡no he terminado de comer! --- era la voz de Black reclamando

---¡Sirius!

---¿Porque no entiende que necesito energías? --- Peter solo encogió los hombros y se paró al mismo tiempo que su amigo, los dos salieron y subieron el elevador... una vez que entraron a la habitación 509

---¿Qué tiene tanta urgencia?

---Que tengo un plan Sirius... pero necesitaré la ayuda de los tres...

---¿Y para que somos buenos?--- inquirió Remus desde el balcón donde tomaba un poco de la brisa... el día se había nublado un poco, pero aun así se sentía el calor alrededor del cuerpo

---Mira... Chris planea ir a la excursión y ya invitó a Lily

---¿Por que nos metes un tus rollos? No es que me moleste hacerlo, pero...

---¿Me ayudas o no Sirius?--- sentenció con voz seria Potter

---Claro pero...

---Luego las quejas ¿vale? En fin... quedaron las chavas en mandarle un mensaje al estupídin... ahí entras tu Sirius: necesito que falsifiques la letra de Lily

---Para mandarle el mensaje a Christopher... --- una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujo en sus labios

---Exacto, y para mandarle uno a ellas diciéndoles que Chris ya no va, pero que las ve en las albercas

---Espera James... ¿estas hablando de ellas? --- cuestiono a toda su explicación Lupin

---Me temo que sí... Lily y Jean... una va donde la otra va. Se que probablemente tenías planeado algo con Jean pero... ¿podrías hacer este pequeña sacrifico por mí? ¡Por favor! --- James junto sus dos manos en señal de suplica y se hincó frente a su amigo

---Bueno... ¡pero me vas a deber una!

---Prometido... entonces ¿en que estábamos?

---En que se les va a enviar los mensajes--- aclaró el pequeño Peter que no había pronunciado palabra hasta el momento

--- Cierto... ustedes dos, van a ir a la excursión ¿no?

---Si... ---respondió alegremente Pettigrew

---Pues sí... --- sin más que responder, dijo Remus

---Ok... ustedes le dirán alguna mentira a McLean para que se crea que mi niña si va ok? Ya se les ocurrirá algo... en cuento a mí, tengo el trabajo más difícil

---¿Y cual es eso? --- inquirió Sirius con ambas manos en la cintura

---Volver a conquistar a Lily (� payaso!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alguien tocó la puerta blanca con el numero 501, un chico de cabello rubio y lacio abrió la puerta, pero no había nadie más que un papel en el suelo con el nombre de uno de sus inquilinos... se agachó y cerró nuevamente la puerta

---¡Chris, tienes un mensaje!

---Gracias... --- se lo arrebató de las manos con emoción mientras lo desdoblaba... el instante de desplegarlo se desprendió un rico aroma a jazmín

Mi amor:

Te espero a la hora que quedamos en la recepción... no espero el momento de vernos

Por siempre tuya

Lily Evans

---¡Perfecto! --- la volvió a doblar y la guardo en su bolsillo

---¿Qué? ¿Tu niñita va a ir?

---Claro... tenía que caer... --- la sonrisa no tardó en aparecer en su rostro

---¿Y donde te la vas a...? Tu sabes...

---¡Que te pasa! Quiero a Lily... y bien.

---Seguro McLean... te las vas a tirar en el primer rincón oscuro que veas... además dicen que las "santitas" son las peores eh!

---Cállate Danes... --- sin volver a ver a su amigo, se terminó de arreglar para la cita con "su pequeña"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

--- Lily... tienes mensaje --- Jean recogió un papel doblado a la mitad que habían pegado en la puerta... se lo entregó a su amiga sin despegar el ojo de él...

---Es de Chris...

Estimada y amada Srita. Evans:

Me temo que ya no asistiré al recorrido, sin embargo la espero ansioso a las 5:00 Pm en las albercas del hotel.

Con todo mi corazón

Christopher McLean

---Con todo mi corazón... ¡es un idiota!

---Jean, déjalo de insultarlo... no tenemos el derecho de hacerlo

---¡Uyy! ¿Lo defiendes?

---No... pero el hecho de que lo sea, no significa que me lo recuerdes a diario

---Antes me parecía guapo e inteligente... ¡ahora ni lo soporto! En fin ¿vas a ir con él?

---Pues...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eran las 3:50 y su pelirroja aun no aparecía... mientras tanto, junto a las escaleras, cuatro chicos planeaban las cosas

---El plan va bien... ahora, ustedes dos --- se dirigió a Remus y Peter--- solo asegúrense que ese idiota se suba al autobús y no se baje de ahí hasta que arranque.

---Cuenta con eso James --- Peter se sentía muy orgulloso en poder ayudar a su amigo

---En ese caso será mejor que nos vayamos... nos vemos luego chicos... --- los dos encargados de la misión caminaron disimuladamente y se separaron... Peter se adelanto hasta salir del hotel y Remus se interno en el grupo de alumnos dispuestos para el viaje...

---¿Chris? ¿Eres tu Chris no?

---Eh... sí

---Tengo un mensaje para ti de parte de Lily

---¿Qué le paso? --- abrió los ojos más de lo normal

---Me dijo que... que iba a llegar un poco más tarde de lo que habían quedado

---Mejor voy por ella... --- dio dos pasos al frente pero Remus lo detuvo por un brazo

---No, dijo que no tardaba... que en seguida bajaba --- pasaron otros 10 minutos y la profesora Sprout dio las indicaciones generales para la excursión, el grupo no tardo en avanzar para llegar al autobús

---Falta Lily... --- cuando iba hacia la profesora, nuevamente Lupin lo detuvo

---¡Espera Chris! ¿Qué no la viste?--- con la mano se quito unas gotas de sudor de la frente--- Acaba de subir al autobús, ya debe estar esperándote --- trató de sonar lo más natural posible ¡tenia que creérsela Chris! De otra forma, la fallaría a su amigo... caminó detrás de él hasta subir al transporte mágico, que por fuera parecía un simple camión escolar destartalado, oxidado y a punto de desmoronarse. McLean buscó con la mirada entre los asientos a Lily pero no vio a ninguna pelirroja

---¿Buscas a alguien?--- era el pequeño Peter que pregunto tímidamente desde su asiento de color negro

---Nadie que te importe... --- Chris sonó algo enojado, tanto que no se había sentado

---Busca a Lily Evans--- y parte del plan era... ---¿Tu eres...?

---Peter... ---fingir que no se conocían--- Y Lily se bajó, creo que fue al baño porque se bajó con otras chicas --- en aquel instante sintieron todos un jalón indicio de que el camión había iniciado su marcha...

---¡Esperen! --- Chris caminó hasta la parte frontal del autobús hasta la profesora Sprout y el profesor Thewlis--- No podemos irnos, faltan aún unas chicas

---Me temo que no Sr. McLean, he pasado lista y todos estamos presentes.

---¡¿Qué?! --- se giró rápidamente con ojos de pistola donde antes estaban los dos chicos... ahora el asiento estaba vacío y solo escuchaba unas risas ahogadas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily y Jean estaban preparándose para ir a la alberca, tomaron sus pareos y sus lentes sin olvidar el bronceador y bajaron una hora después hasta la alberca... vacía.

---Lo bueno es que te quiere ¡eh! --- dijo con sarcasmo

---No ayudes Jean...

---Esta bien... ahora ¿qué te parece un chapuzón?

---Es una excelente idea--- iniciaron un forcejeo para ver quien tiraba a quien, en el cual terminaron cayéndose y riendo ambas

---Hola chicas... --- diez minutos después aparecieron dos guapos y envidiables chicos por las puertas del hotel

---Perfecto --- murmuró por lo bajo Lily

---¿Les parece si nos unimos?--- preguntó el mismo Sirius. Venia con James, que hasta el momento venia más callado que una monja. Los dos dejaron sus cosas en el camastro siguiente de las chicas y se metieron de una salto --- Hace algo de calor ¿no creen?

---Pues sí... por eso nos venimos a nadar ¿o no Lils?

---¿No estaban esperando a nadie?--- inquirió con curiosidad James, más que nada refiriéndose a Lily

---No... quisimos divertirnos un poco --- respondió de cierto modo desafiante... "Disfruta las cosas que vives... puede que no se repitan" recordó esta frase de su mejor amiga, ¡obvio que tenia razón! Para que amargarse la vida tratando de evitar a James...

---Jean ¿me ayudas con algo? --- Black le señalo las escaleras y ambos salieron...

---¿Sirius o Remus?

---¿De que hablas James?

---¿Quién se te hace mejor chico para Jean?

---Eh... --- "Eso no nos importa, ella es la que decide" No... eso sonaba muy a la ofensiva --- Ambos

---¿Los dos?

---Sí... cada uno tiene lo suyo y están muy guapos

---Andar con dos chavos... --- el moreno nadó lentamente, acercándose a ella ---¿Tú lo harías?

---Depende... --- quería dejarlo con la duda, si algo siempre le había gustado de estar con James, era que siempre tenían algo interesante o divertido que platicar.---... de las opciones que se presente , claro esta

---Vaya, vaya

---Muy bien, para que inicie la diversión aquí tienen bebidas --- llegaron los otros dos, Sirius con una bandeja con cuatro piñas coladas, bebida al estilo muggle, y Jean con un tazón lleno de botana.

La tarde siguió pasando agradable, entre risas, platicas y carreras... los cuatro chicos disfrutaban del atardecer resplandeciente y el tibio ambiente de la playa, sin olvidarse de la buena compañia

---Oigan ¿qué hacemos? --- era la voz de Potter que descansaba en la orilla de la alberca de media profundidad

---Yo no pienso nadar más contra ustedes dos (los chavos) por que si lo sigo haciendo, mañana no podré ni levantarme ¡Son demasiado rápidos!

---Jean tiene razón...

--- ¡Debiluchas! --- se burló Sirius de las chavas...

---Tengo una idea de lo que podemos hacer, Sirius ¿recuerdas el juego que aprendimos en el parque acuático?

---La vez que conocimos a esas chicas squibs y... omito esa parte--- se apenó por unos segundos

---Sí, recuerdas el juego de los "Caballazos"

---¡Claro! Podemos hacer eso...

---¿Pero como se juega? --- Jean nunca había tenido nunca vacaciones al estilo muggle

---Eso yo te lo explico... se forman parejas, una persona carga a la otra sobre los hombros y se hace una especie de batalla. Gana la pareja a la que no hayan tirado

---Perfecto, ahora que sabes como es esto, vente Jean... me voy a hundir, te subes en mis hombros y listos para ganar

---No tendremos piedad de ti Black ¿a que no Lily? --- ambas chicas se subieron en ellos. Las batallas comenzaron al igual que las carcajadas... pasaron así un buen rato, con un marcador de James/Lily 6, Jean/Sirius 4 todo termino

---¡Les ganamos! --- la pareja victoriosa choco manos en lo alto

---Fue suerte Jimmy...

---Bueno chicos... pasamos una genial tarde, pero ya debemos de irnos ¿verdad Jean?

---¡Lily! No me hagas eso... ¡la estamos pasando genial!

---Lo sé, pero ya es tarde y deberíamos estar en las habitaciones...

---Pero...

---Tenemos todavía otros tres días por delante ¡vamos Jean!

---Esta bien... --- ambas salieron de la alberca y se enrollaron en las toallas para secarse un poco... con paso sexy, Jean se encamino hacia la entrada del hotel--- Buenas noches chicos...

---¿Les molestaría que las acompañara? --- Sirius las abrazo

---Claro que no...

---¡Espera Jean! Se me olvidaron mis lentes... --- Lily se regresó hasta los camastros donde en una de las mesillas los había olvidado... pero no había nada

---¿Buscabas esto? --- sus lentes rojos estaban en el poder de James

---Sí... --- se acercó hasta él... se los entregó pero sin soltarlos tomo también su mano blanca--- gracias

---¿Sabes? Me encantó poder estar contigo sin pelearme

---Fue divertido --- aceptó finalmente la pelirroja

---Más que divertido... --- acercaba poco a poco su rostro al de ella, Lily no lo evitaría ¡moría por besarlo desde hace tanto tiempo!

---¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!--- era la voz de la subdirectora del colegio--- ¡Se supone que deberían estar ya en sus respectivas habitaciones!

---Profesora McGonagall... nosotros, eh... --- Lily, que usualmente cumplía las reglas se asustó más de lo debido

---Yo tuve la culpa --- agregó James al ver que las palabras no fluían de la boca de su niña --- Estaba aquí en las albercas, la Srita. Evans vino y me mandó a mi habitación... pero yo no quería... estaba regañándome

---¿Es cierto? ---preguntó a Lily

---Eh... --- intercambio0 miradas con James--- sí.

---Bueno, se lo agradezco Srita. Evans...ahora ¡háganme el favor de irse a sus cuartos! --- antes de que siguieran los gritos, ambos se metieron al edificio. Llegaron frente a sus puertas aún sin mencionar palabra de lo que había pasado...

---Eh, hasta mañana James --- pero antes de que cerrara la puerta, él lo evitó... se acercó a su rostro, solo para que ella lo escuchara

---Hasta mañana pequeña --- le acarició la mejilla y se retiró... "_que lindo se escucha cuando me lo dice él"_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Creo que estos capítulos resultaran más largos de lo previstos... pero serán igual de buenos (espero)

Ojala y dejen **MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO** reviews, por que últimamente ando medio depre y ni se porque!!!

Recuerden, **LEAN Y LEAN Y SIGAN LEYENDO MI FIC**, y también otros cuantos que les recomendare

LA otra cara (� si, si... ya me callo)

Un mundo al revés ( MORIRAN DE LA RISA, LO JURO!!!)

Hermione y un amor imposible

The Reason (creo que así se llama, lo escribe Kymie)

Volar: una de merodeadores (la misma autora del de arriba: Kymie)

A los 17 llega la locura (Patry-Sk... creo que esta bien el titulo)

Princess of the darkness (ojala y no me mate Jasire )

Y creo que es todo…

**BAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AH! SE ME OLVIDABA: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, AÑO NUEVO, DIA DE REYES Y DEMÁS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	18. Cuatro días en el paraiso: día dos

**Cuatro días en el paraíso: día dos**

* * *

JUEVES 

9:00 Am / 6:00 Pm............. PLAYA Gryffindor / Slytherin

2:00 PM / ABIERTO......... COMIDA

12:00 Pm / 4:00 Pm........... **EXCURSION**

8:30 Pm / 11:00 PM ..........PELÍCULA ESTILO MUGGLE

Interesados con el profesor Thewlis y Sprout. Asistir con traje de baño. Cupo limite (30)

- - - - - - - - -

Bueno, al menos tendrían más cosas que hacer... o eso pensó Lily...

---¡Por favor Jean! Vayamos a la excursión

---¡No! Ahora tenemos la playa...

---Podemos irnos allá en este momento... ¡además tu no quisiste ir ayer por que iba con nosotras Chris y por que según te ibas a manchar solo de lodo y más lodo!

---¡Pues sí!

---Ahora no será así... ¿cuando podrás ver a todas las criaturas mágicas desde dentro del mar? ¡Nunca!

---Pero Lily...

---Me debes muchas... --- sentenció la pelirroja... ambas estaban en traje de baño y falda de gasa a tono, había acabado de leer el letrero de anuncios.

---¡Ay! Esta bien... ¡pero en este momento nos vamos a la playa! Y cuando regresemos iremos a la boutique ¿eh?--- mientras Lily festejaba bailando, tomaron camino a la bahía... caminaron por la orilla de ésta, dejando que sus pies jugaran con la arena y se remojaran con la refrescante agua cristalina. El mar tenía un color azul muy tenue que combinaba con el cielo y la blanca arena. Había dispuestos unas decenas de camastros y mesas con sombrillas cerca de la barra de bebidas...

---¡Que belleza!

---¿Entonces nos podemos quedar todo el día? --- Jean no perdía la esperanza y persistía

---¡No! Ya me prometiste que iríamos pasara lo que pasara, así el amor de tu vida se presentara en este momento...

---¡Hola chicas!

---Por favor Lily, hazlo más seguido --- suplicó la castaña, pues en ese momento se había acercado un par de chicos, pero el que había hablado era Remus Lupin...

---¿Hacer que? --- preguntó el mismo

---Llamar al amor de mi vida... --- sonrió alegremente y se fue de la mano con Remus a caminar un rato

---Hola pequeña...

---Buenos días James

---¿Cómo durmió la niña?

---Pues... de no ser por el escándalo que se traían tu y tus amiguitos, muy bien

---¿Tanto se escuchaba?

---Digamos que parecía un kinder, gritos por aquí, risas por allá, llantos por acullá...

---Jajaja...¿Y que van a hacer hoy las hermanitas?

---Pues iremos a la excursión del medio día

---Vaya --- "Tengo que ir a esa cosa" --- Pues no te extrañe que nos veas por allí...

---¿En serio? ¿James Potter acudiendo a viajes educativos?

---Aunque no lo creas...

---¿Ya te anotaste en la lista?

---No, pero pienso hacerlo en un rato más

---Pues eso estará difícil, acabamos de hacerlo Jean y yo y creo que fuimos los últimos lugares...

---En fin, en un momento te veo niña... --- se fue caminando por entre los camastros hasta encontrar a su mejor amigo muy concentrado en algo --- Sirius... Sirius... ¡Sirius!

---¿Qué? --- apenas salía de su mundo--- James... ¿qué ocurre?

---Necesito otro favor...

---¿Qué necesita el señor?

---Mira, Lily asistirá a ese estúpido viaje al mar, o yo que se... el punto es que hay cupo limite y la lista está llena, necesito que borres algunos nombres y nos incluyas...

---¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no pienso ir para perderme el lujo de ver chicas en traje de baño!

---¡Por favor!

---Siempre cuando tu....

---¡Lo que quieras! ¡Juro que haré lo que quieras!

---¿Lo que yo quiera? --- puso su clásica mirada malévola

---Bueno... no lo que quieras pero...

---Entonces no...

----¡Vamos Sirius! Creo que va a ir Elly... --- Black pareció agudizar su vista a lo lejos, como si en el extremo de la bahía estuviera la respuesta y no la pudiera verla... después de vacilar unos segundos...

---Esta bien... ¿entonces que hago?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

---Hola Lily...

---¡Alex! Buenos días... ¿que te paso? --- le miró los dos grandes ojos, a decir verdad ahora estaba chiquitos por lo hinchado que los traía

---Me pelee con mi papá ayer ¡le he dicho miles de veces como odio su mundo! Negocios, dinero, finanzas, gente importante y sangrona ¡¡Ay!!

---Tranquila... --- la tomo por los hombros, notablemente se veía alterada

---¡No quiso escucharme! Así que me la pase llorando toda la noche...

---No... no deberías hacer eso... mejor alégrate, o como dice mi amiga Jean, sonríe aún en los momentos tristes pues nunca sabes quien se pueda enamorar de tu sonrisa --- le sacó una muy pequeña a la chica

---Gracias Lily

---Además ¡¿cómo no sonreír cuando puedes ver diario a tantos chicos guapos semidesnudos?!

---Jajaja... eso si

---¿Alguno que te agrade? Con todo gusto te lo presento... --- Lily se mostró muy amable con Alex, quien de inmediato inspecciono la mercancía traída desde Hogwarts

---Pues... ¡ese!

---¿Quién?

---El moreno de traje negro con blanco en las costuras... está como me lo recetaron --- al fin, Lily lo distinguió: no era otro que James Potter.

---Ah... él. --- pronuncio con un dejo de melancolía

---Si... ¿me lo presentas? ¡No! Mejor no, estoy en las peores fachas --- se vio a si misma, traía la playera y shorts blancos del otro día, el uniforme del hotel--- Al menos dime como se llama

---James... es mi ex-novio

---¿En serio? No tienes malos gusto Lily... Lo que hace Dios cuando esta de buenas ¿no? Pero bueno, tengo mucho que hacer, nos vemos luego Lily --- y sin dejar que pronunciara algo, Alex se alejó mientras seguía recogiendo las toallas húmedas...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

---Mira, tomas mi capa, entras a la habitación de Sprout o Thewlis, alguno de ellos debe tener la lista... cuando la tengas borras algunos nombres, nos incluyes... si va el estúpido de McLean, lo eliminas ¿vale?

---Vale... --- estrecharon palmas --- Oye, hay algo más que quisiera saber

---Dime, soy todo oídos

---¿Qué hay con Jenny? --- ¡Cierto! Ese era una pequeño punto que James no había tomado en cuenta

---Ella... --- vaciló James

---Pensaría que es una conquista más pero... tu no te portas como el clásico Don Juan... y ella lo ha notado, dudo que se quede con los brazos cruzados si vuelves con Lily

---Pero ¿qué puedo hacer?

---¿Si andas con las dos?--- preguntó picaramente

---¡Sirius! ¡Yo nunca le haría eso a Lily!

---¿Entonces?

---Pues no sé... Yo creo que hablare hoy con ella... ¡pero dejemos ese tema! No estoy para preocupaciones... además me toca a mí ¿que estabas haciendo que te tenía tan concentrado?

---Pues veras... ves aquella chica del traje lila con negro --- señalo un grupito de chiquillas, de 4° curso al parecer

---¿La rubia?

---¿Adivina quien es?

---Mmmm... ¿tu madre?

---Ja ja... que gracioso, es Elly

---¿Ese primor es tu mocosita? --- la verdad, la chica se veía súper bien, su traje de baño de dos piezas le hacía lucir sutiles curvas a pesar de tener aún 14 años. --- ¿Piensas hacer algo?

---No lo sé...

---Pues su supuesto novio, según tu, no vino por lo que sé... Podrías aprovechar la ocasión y hablar tranquilamente con ella

Pasadas una horas, los chicos quedaron de verse en la habitación, una vez que Sirius hubiera terminado el asunto

--- Te tengo dos buenas y una mala noticia...

---Como vas Sirius...

---Las buenas: encontré la lista y Christopher no va

---¡Perfecto!

---No cantes victoria amigo... la mala es que no pude hacer nada respecto a modificar la lista, debieron ponerle alguna clase de hechizo...

---Entonces no vamos... --- se dejó caer en la cama algo cabizbajo

---Pero podré hablar con Elly, ella tampoco va.

---Al menos algo bueno...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La excursión fue estupenda... habían viajado hasta la costa del lugar, ahí les puso un hechizo el profesor Thewlis a cada uno de los presentes, con el cual podrían respirar debajo del agua. Al momento de tocar agua, sus cabezas eran cubiertas como por una burbuja donde resonaba la voz del profesor de DCAO con cada una de las explicaciones que iba dando al ver algún ser marino: sirenas, tritones, grindylows, entre otras especies

Al fin, había regresado completamente agotados alrededor de las 4:15 de la tarde. Directamente, la mayoría del grupo acudió al comedor donde podrían disfrutar unos deliciosos y bien merecidos alimentos... Lily y Jean subieron a su habitación para dejar sus cosas, pero la pelirroja tenía planeado algo antes...

---¿Crees que James esté en su habitación?

---Pues fue lo que dijeron Sirius y Remus... --- ella estaba terminándose de maquillar después de haberse dado un baño Express (la sal del mar te deja tieso el cabello)

---Bueno... entonces en un momento te alcanzo...

---Nos vemos en el comedor, quede con Remus de comer con él, Sirius va estar ahí así que no harás mal tercio sin par... ¡además! Tenemos que ir a la boutique del hotel ¡eh!--- salió del cuarto vestida ya con una falda blanca y una blusa rosa a juego con su tenis

Lily camino en círculos "Solo le vas a dar las gracias, no es nada del otro mundo... solo ve, toca la puerta y le dices gracias" Dio pasos hasta la puerta, pero no pudo evitar regresar al espejo para ver su aspecto, se acomodó la cabellera húmeda con algo de mouse y se puso algo de gloss en los labios "¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! ¡Por favor Lily, no va a pasar nada, solo van a hablar!

Salió de la habitación hasta ponerse delante de la habitación 509... con manos temblorosas, tocó la puerta de madera unas tres veces

---¡Voy! --- se oyó la voz de James desde adentro... en unos cuantos segundos más abrió y se quedó sorprendido --- Eh... hola

---Hola James...

---¡Ay!--- sintió una punzada en el estomago...

---¿Estas bien?

---Si, solo que... --- la miró directamente a los ojos verdes... después sacudió la cabeza como si así se quitara el dolor de encima... --- Espera, déjame cambiarme y salgo en un momento

---¡No! Lo que te vengo a decir es rápido... además no hay nada que no haya visto antes--- el chico traía puestos simplemente sus boxers negros... ambos rieron--- ¿Me... dejas pasar?

---¡Lo siento! Pasa... solo que.... --- dijo algo apenado ya que ese día tenían el cuarto más tirado que nunca... éste era diferente al de las chicas: en seguida de la puerta, estaba un armario, después cuatro camas individuales, enfrente de estas el espejo y el desayunador... al lado de la puerta corrediza estaba otra más, de madera y blanca, lo que debía ser el baño

---Se sienten como en casa ¿no? Esta igual que su habitación en Hogwarts... --- interrumpiendo el repentino silencio, se oyó como se cerraba la puerta del baño --- Eh... ¿hay alguien en el baño?

---Eh no.... solo... eh, solo fue la corriente de aire ... ¿que te parece si salimos mejor al balcón? --- sin esperar respuesta la empujo suavemente hacía fuera... emparejó la puerta de cristal --- ¿Que pasa?

---Bueno, solo quería agradecerte lo de ayer, por lo de McGonagall

---No tienes porque hacerlo... ¿de que me afectaba un regaño más? --- Lily se sonrojó un poco mientras que James buscaba su rostro.

---Y... eso era todo.

---¡Espera! ¿Qué tienes aquí? Creo que... es un bicho --- señaló su cuello a lo que Lily respondió con cara de espanto y un grito agudo

---¡¡¡AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! ¡¡Quítamelo, quítamelo!! --- se abrazó a James "sin pensar que lo estaba haciendo"

---Tranquila... no era ningún insecto pero déjame ver que tienes... --- pareció inspeccionar la zona, pero solo logro hacerle cosquillas en el cuello

---¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡No James! ¡Para! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

---Mira, solo era esto... --- al igual que Sirius, James solía hacer el truco de sacarse una flor de la manga, le entregó a la pelirroja una rosa de color blanca con motas rosadas, una flor realmente hermosa... y aprovechando que ya estaban bastante juntos, comenzaron a acercar sus cabezas, dispuestos a unir esos labios que tanto deseaban... Sería perfecto t-o-d-o, pero como toda clásica escena romántica, algo lo interrumpió

---¿James? --- era una voz ahogada... sintiendo ya sus respiraciones y los primeros roces de sus labios, Lily giró su cabeza haciendo terminar el beso de James en su mejilla

---¿Qué fue eso? --- preguntó un tanto enojada e insegura por la respuesta...

---Eh... fue... ¡el viento! No me lo creerás pero en esta parte del hotel, cuando sopla el viento, ¡parece que pronuncia mi nombre! --- "¡Que estúpido soy!" pensó el chico al ver la cara de incredulidad de ella

---¿James, donde estas?--- nuevamente la voz, la voz de una chica

---¿El viento te llama por tu nombre y quiere saber donde estas? --- ironía era justamente lo que había en su voz

---¡Lily espera! --- demasiado tarde, la chica había abierto la puerta corrediza y se había encontrado con...

---El baño está listo... --- acababa de salir de ahí, secándose las manos con una toalla blanca... vestía un simple y diminuto bikini negro, apenas si le cubría lo indispensable

---¿Jenny?

---¡Hola Lily! James tu baño está listo... si quieres relajarte no debes dejar que se enfríe...

---Claro... ---dijo con voz embobada, como cayendo en un hechizo

---¡James!

---Lily no es lo que parece--- la pelirroja se volvió a verlo, entre tanto, los pensamientos de él se revolvían... --- Ella es solo mi amiga...

---Perfecto... ¡menos mal! --- se abrió camino hasta la puerta, donde por el enojo, terminó tropezándose y cayéndose ---¡Ayyy!

---¡Lily! --- se apresuró a levantarla, mientras que la otra chica ahogaba una risita burlona--- ¿Estas bien?

---¡Déjame! ¡Y no me toques!

---Lily... solo es mi amiga... solo que, no se que estaba haciendo... --- todo le parecía tan confuso y su mirada se nublaba en aquellos instantes

---¡¡¿Regularmente traes amigas en tanga hasta tu habitación para que te preparen el baño?!!

---No... solo que ella... --- ya se habían levantado, discutían justo a la mitad del pasillo... los mareos también se hicieron presentes, era como si se hubiera tomado una poción mal hecha--- Mira, íbamos a hablar acerca de que...

---James ¡te quedan genial esos boxers! Que bueno, que te acompañe a comprarlos ¡no puedo tener mejor gusto!

---Jenny no me ayudes... --- se puso de espaldas a Lily, así que ella puedo apreciar mejor el diseño: no solo eran negros, si no que en la parte trasera, se leía el texto "Sexy Boy"

---Encima de todo ¡te compra tu ropa interior! ¿Sabes qué? ¡No me importa de que estaban hablando o si se iban a hacer no se que cosas!

---¡Lily, no es eso! Jenny solo es mi amiga, nos llevamos bien y...

---¡Y te la quieres tirar!

---¡NO! Si me dejaras explicar... --- la miró, su visión solo era clara cuando la veía, como si ella fuera el remedio para el hechizo...

---Sabes que... ¡dale tu estúpida flor a tu amiguita!... y de mi ¡te puedes olvidar!--- la aventó a sus pies... pero Potter no podía dejar las cosas tal y como estaban, algo debía hacer... la flor y un autor muggle de libros de cursilería y media le dieron la idea...

---¡La rosa no dejaría de ser rosa, ni dejaría de esparcir su aroma aunque se llamara de otra forma! --- la chica se quedó pasmada mientras se alejaba, escuchó atentamente las palabras de James, palabras que le llegaban al corazón--- ¡No puedes evitar lo que sientes... ni disfrazarlo con otras personas!

A pesar de las lagrimas de su verdes pupilas, llegó hasta el elevador sin mirar atrás... era el limite donde estaba parado James, con un pie de cada lado... solo faltaba un paso.

Él, por el contrario, se quedó inmóvil, medio trastornado... se deslizó por la pared donde quedó derrumbado

---James ¿piensas entrar? --- silencio... --- te estoy hablando... --- silencio--- pues si te dejas vencer por ella, que pena me da tu caso... me avisas cuando termines "tu depresión" --- se metió a la habitación, recogió sus cosas, y se retiró del lugar tras darle un beso rápido en los labios, labios que no correspondieron...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

---Hola Jean... --- saludaron al unísono Sirius y Remus quienes estaba en el comedor a punto de empezar sus sagrados alimentos

---Hola chicos... --- saludó a ambos con un beso en al mejilla

---¿Y tu hermanita?

---La deje con James --- los tres pusieron una expresión maliciosa

---Ojala y se arreglen pronto esos dos tórtolos --- comento Lupin antes de tomar un bocado de filete

---Se quieren, se mueren el uno por el otro ¡pero no se deciden! ¿Nos paso alguna vez eso Jean? --- preguntó sin inhibición Sirius, mientras que está se sonrojaba lo suficiente como para que se notara, Remus solo la veía esperando su respuesta

---No... nos gustábamos pero no tanto como para que yo me estuviera muriendo por ti --- Lupin rió aliviado... entrando por las puertas del comedor, se veía una pelirroja con ojos rojos al igual que su cabello... ---¿Lily?

---Jean... ya no puedo --- dijo al fin con su amiga abrazada a ella

---¿Qué paso? --- los chicos se levantaron y mostraron su preocupación --- ¿Hablaste con James?

---¡No quiero volver a escuchar ese nombre Sirius! --- salió hacia la playa echa un remolino, había gritado tan fuerte que los presentes cercanos giraron sus cabezas para ver el porque del alboroto...

---No Sirius, no creo que sea buena idea... --- menciono Jean al verlo dispuesto a seguirla--- Creo que mejor voy a hablar con ella... ¡lo siento Remus!

---No hay problema... --- la chica salió por la misma puerta que la otra.

---Tienes mala suerte amigo

---Tenemos, por que yo no te he visto que hables siquiera con Elly...

---¿Qué te dice que quiero hablar con ella?

---Pues cierto amigo tuyo me dijo que te la pasaste toda la mañana viéndola a lo lejos

---Maldito James --- murmuro entre dientes

---¿Por qué no aprovechas la oportunidad? --- señalo una chica solitaria a unas tres mesas más allá que la de ellos. ---No pierdes nada... pues no has ganado nada --- Remus se burló de su amigo

---SI, ríete de mí... pero recuerda: quien ríe al ultimo, ríe mejor --- se levanto y camino con pasos decididos hasta llegar con Elly... ---Eh... hola

---Hola --- su voz no era fría ni de indiferencia, pero tampoco se podía decir que era amigable y de dulzura.

---¿Porque una niña tan linda esta solita? --- a decir verdad, por la cara que puso, no le pareció mucho ese comentario... se levanto pero él la detuvo--- ¡Perdón! Empezamos de nuevo ¿si? Realmente lamento todo lo que ha pasado, y solo me gustaría que me dieras una nueva oportunidad

---¿Por qué? --- Sirius le agarró la mano lentamente

---Por...tero--- ella río un poco --- Por que me agrada tu compañía...

---Mmmm... tengo que pensarlo

---¡No te hagas la difícil!

---¿Y por que no?

---Por que me aferró más y más a la idea de estar contigo --- para este momento la había cogido de la mano y la cintura, mientras la acercaba más y más a su rostro... miro esos delgados y rosados labios, cerró sus preciosos ojos y decidió tomar la boca de Elly y hacerla suya de una buena vez... pero al tratar de buscarlos no encontró más que aire

---Pues te quedaras nada más con la idea... --- caminó hasta la salida moviendo la cadera para que Black se quedara con más ganas

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

--- Lily... eh...¿estas bien? --- camino hasta unas rocas el final de la playa, las olas chocaban tranquilamente sobre estas, bañándolas de vez en cuando con fresca brisa... Lily giró su cabeza donde su amiga pudo ver que aún estaba llorando

---Jean ¡no es justo!

---¡Ay amiga! --- se hincó a su lado y al abrazo fuertemente

---¡AMO a James, y se supone que el a mí, pero no lo demuestra!

---¿Qué paso? --- saco un pañuelo de su bolsa y se lo entrego

---Estaba con otra de sus conquistas en su cuarto... la tipeja esta le estaba preparando un baño, o algo así...

---Y ¿hay indicios de que estaban haciendo algo más?

---James dijo que solo era su amiga y que no estaban haciendo nada malo ¡sabes las estúpidas excusas que siempre me da! No me iba a quedar a escucharlo ¿o si?

---Pero... debiste hacerlo --- aclaró tímidamente

---¡Jean! ¡Ella estaba en traje de baño, prácticamente sin ropa!

---Lily... ---pero no la dejo terminar, realmente necesitaba sacar todo el enojo que tría dentro

---¡¿Qué pensarías de Remus si lo encuentras solo, en ropa interior, con una chica en micro-bikini y dispuestos a meterse a bañar?! ---Jean asintió con su silencio ---¡Lo ves!

---Entonces...

---Ya se acabó James Potter--- trataba de ingresar esta nueva idea su mente, pero más que a ésta, a su corazón... el chico ya había tirado por la borda su segunda oportunidad

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**¡¡¡¡¡HI!!!!! **

Verán, la inteligencia me domina (Samira no opines cuando leas esto © y publique dos chaps juntos... como la verdad, el capitulo 17 quedó muuuuuuuuuuuuuy largo... los dividí como inicialmente había pensado. (JEJE )

Total, aprovecho para mandar agradecimientos y saluditos...

**KYMIE:** ¡¡CLARO QUE ES GENIAL IMGANIARSE AESOS BELLOS CHICOS EN TRAJE DE BAÑO!! Simplemente de pensar en eso, me emociono Ojala y existieran ¿no lo crees? Lo de James y Lily... pues veras, creo que te encantará lo que pasara con ellos pronto (se pone wuenisimo el asunto ) Yo también odio a Jenny, y todo por que me inspire en una chava de ese nombre que, como dices tu, me da ASCO!!! Lo de que hechiza a James... mmmmmm... puede que si, puede que no.

Me da gusto que te guste mi fic (al menos hay una persona que lo aprecia... snif U.U). Por lo mismo, te juro que yo seguiré pendiente de los tuyos. BAYO NIÑA!!!!!

**MayeEvans: HI! **Me alegra tener nuevos lectores, en serio que me haces MUY pero MUUUUUUUUUY feliz . Lo de los mareos... ya veras pronto que es eso. Lily y James juntos, pues... no te preocupes, todo depende del muchacho, que tantas ganas le eche al asunto... jeje. Espero que no dejes mi fic eh!!! EN serio que me gusta tener lectores, y obviamente, TODAS sus opiniones... BAYO!!!!!!!!!!!

Wueno, eso es todo por ahora... nos vemos pronto. **BAYOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!**

**_Miss Diggory Krum _**


	19. Cuatro días en el paraiso: día tres

**18. Cuatro días en el paraíso: dia 3**

* * *

VIERNES 

9:00 Am / 6:00 Pm ................ PLAYA Gryffindor / Ravenclaw

2:00 Am / ABIERTO............. comida

12:00 Pm / 6:00 Pm ...............**VISITA AL PUEBLO**

La salida será exclusivamente 6° y 7° curso de todas las casas.

* * *

La película, titulada "Gothika", de la noche anterior había sido una de terror y el clima del lugar no pudo acoplarse de mejor manera a esta, había azotado una tormenta en Hasting, dejando el día siguiente con un no muy buen cielo, lo arrasaba en su totalidad un gris oscuro. El lugar donde se había presentado el filme era la sala de conferencias del hotel, lo habían dispuesto con decenas de grupos de cojines para sentarse y unas mesillas dispuestas al centro de estos. 

Los cuatro chicos habían asistido a al función como la mayoría de los huéspedes de Hogwarts, pero no se la habían pasado del todo bien: James se la paso buscando los primeros diez minutos a Lily, pero al no encontrarla, solo se deprimió y cubrió la cara con su chamarra para pasar algo desapercibido, Sirius se la había pasado toda la noche mirando de lejos a Elly, que al parecer estaba dispuesta a traerlo babeando debido a como se veía esa noche: simplemente espectacular. Remus traía su cara larga ya que Jean no había ido a la función de cine, así que no había puesto el mínimo interés en ella y para finalizar con broche de oro, a Peter le había dado indigestión esa noche, había comido de todo durante la exhibición fílmica.. por lo que no había dejado dormir a ninguno de los tres anteriores.

Ya por la mañana, James salió muy temprano de su cuarto seguido por Sirius, Remus y Peter, ya después de desayunar. Ya en el recibidor, después de ver el tablero de anuncios, se topó con una persona no muy grata a su vista, venía con dos de sus amigos a sus espaldas

---¡Potter! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Lily?!

---¡Nada que te importe Chistopher!

---¡¿No?! ¡Claro que me importa!

---¿Si? ¡¿Cómo para tirártela en la primera oportunidad que tengas?!

---Tranquilo James... --- advirtió Remus, pues Potter no tardaba en darle unos golpes, al igual que McLean

---Además ¡a ti que te importa lo que tengamos ella y yo! A final de cuentas son NUESTROS asuntos Chris

---¡Me importa porque quiero a Lily! Y lo único capaz de tenerla encerrada en su cuarto desde ayer por la tarde ¡¡¡Son tus estupideces!!!

---¿No has pensado que puede ser tu asquerosa cara la culpable? ¡Yo en su lugar no quisiera que me estuviera siguiendo a cada rato!

---Ja, hablando de seguirla a cada rato... ¡DEJALA EN PAZ! ¡Entiende que solo le haces daño y ella ya no quiera NADA contigo! ¿Estas tan estúpido que no puedes entender eso?

---¡¡Te vas a arrepentir McLean!! ¡¡¡Te voy a partir la...!!! --- James se abalanzó sobre él, pero oportunamente, tanto Sirius y Remus lo detuvieron--- ¡Suéltenme! ¡¡¡Este idiota se tragara sus palabras en este momento!!!

---Me das pena Potter... si te vuelvo a ver con Lily, será otro el que se arrepentirá --- sentenció éste al retirarse hacia las escaleras

---¡Déjenme! --- gritó James una vez que este desapareció ya que sus amigos aun lo tenían sujeto por los brazos... se fue dando tumbos por el pasillo.

---James, te tienes que tranquilizar...

---No ganas nada con enojarte--- agregó Peter después de Lupin

---Tienen razón, se que quieres golpear al sangrón de Chris, mira que a mi tampoco me faltan ganas, pero es mejor evitar problemas vale?

---¿Quieres que me quede con los brazos cruzados? --- se quedó parado y atónito a los comentarios de sus amigos, creyó que estarían de su lado (bueno, que estar de su lado en ese momento era darle la razón)

---Pues... si --- lamentablemente Sirius tenía razón, pero el orgullo de James no lo aceptaría

---¿Desde cuando piensas así Sirius? El primero de nosotros que va y se arregla a trancazos no soy yo ¡eh! --- siguió caminando hacia la playa pero un chico rubio y alto se cruzó en el camino, tropezaron y continuaron los gritos y los problemas...

---¡Eres un estúpido Potter! --- Malfoy traía en las manos un jugo de calabaza, pero este ya no estaba en el vaso, sino derramado en todo el pecho

---Mira, que si de estupidez hablamos, alguien me lleva la delantera...

---Vamonos James... ---Sirius jaló pro el brazo a su amigo, pero en lugar de alejarse de los problemas solo los incremento

---Vaya, vaya, ya llego la nana de Potter: Black... ¿qué no puedes defenderte solo?¿O es que necesitas de tu novio?

---¡¡Cállate Malfoy!! ---Sirius lo empujo por los hombros pero Lucius reacciono más rápido tomándolo por una muñeca y torciéndola, mientras que con la otra sacaba la varita desafiantemente

---¡Lucius! --- buena o mala suerte, llegó Narcisa bajando las escaleras... éste por verla soltó a Sirius, por lo que James decidió actuar...

---Expelliarmus ---el rayo de color naranja le dio de lleno en el pecho, salió volando y chocó con la pared, dejándolo caer medio inconsciente... con una voz fría que parecía no pertenecerle--- Es ahí donde deberían permanecer las serpientes, muertas y en el suelo.

---Creo que se despertó con el pie izquierdo --- le susurró Pettigrew a Lupin, quienes salieron a las albercas... Sirius miró con cara de preocupación a su prima, quien ya atendía a su novio inconsciente

---Lo siento Cis...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

---Lily, levántate por favor --- Jean se encontraba tirada junto a su amiga en la cama, pero a comparación de esta (que estaba en pijama... obvio no???), ella ya se encontraba bañada, cambiada y lista para el nuevo día.

---No Jean... no quiero y no lo haré

---Por favor... por mí

---Lo siento Jean

---Ash, esta bien... ---se había cansado ya de rogarle media hora con todo lo habido y por haber... Lily no estaba dispuesta a salir y enfrentar al mundo su tristeza ---Si quieres salir, te estaré esperando en la playa, por lo que se hoy nos toca. --- mantuvo los ojos cerrados, aún después de escuchar la puerta cerrarse... poco a poco los murmullos iniciaron en el pasillo y más aun en las afueras del hotel... permaneció en su cama tibia, con las sábanas revueltas entre las piernas y el cabello revuelto en dos almohadas... Toc, toc, toc... no se paró a ver quién era, ni siquiera después de los insistentes golpecitos en la puerta

---Lily... ábreme, se que estas ahí --- era la voz de Chris desde el otro lado... "No pienso abrirle, y mucho menos a él" (aunque no fuera él el culpable de su enojo, digamos que le había dado un ataque de odio a los hombres, por lo que era la especie menos deseable para ella en ese momento)--- No puedes esconderte... --- "No me estoy escondiendo, simplemente no quiero verle la cara a ningún baboso como tu"--- Si quieres, podemos hablar, se que te hará bien... ---"¡JA! ¿Hablar me hará bien? Por querer hablar con cierto estúpido es por lo que estoy así ---No se que te habrá hecho James, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo ¿verdad? ---"¡Ay, si claro! James ya fue a contarle a medio mundo lo que paso ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡No hay ningún hombre confiable en esta planeta!" ---oyó como sus pasos se alejaban, fue cuando aventó sus almohadas contra la pared...

En fin, tendría que levantarse y seguir el rumbo. Se sentó en el desayunador y leyó el profeta (era suscriptora del periódico) Nada interesante: un articulo que hablaba de los nuevos modelos de escoba "Esto le interesaría a James... ¡NO LILY! ¡DEJA DE PENSAR EN ÉL!" ... sobre la captura de un ladrón menor de calderos, sobre los pequeños problemas administrativos que sufría el Ministerio y entre anuncios de todo un poco. Ordenó para desayunar un vaso de leche tibia, cereal y un trozo de gelatina de frambuesa. Se dio un largo baño para tratar de relajarse y tratar de sacar todos esos pensamientos suyos... se cambió y una vez lista, se quedo sentada en la cama "No quiero verlo ni cinco minutos... si lo hago, me le abalanzaré a golpes e insultos, no pienso rebajarme a la altura de esas bestias peludas (los hombres)"

Salió un momento al balcón, desde ahí vio a su amiga platicando con otras chicas de Hufflepuff, más allá Chris con la bola de sus amigos peleándose en el mar y no muy lejos de ahí, un cuarteto de chicos entre los cuales se hallaba Potter... a Lily se le ocurrieron un sinfín de maleficios y maldiciones para lanzarle y nada la detenía... bueno, exceptuando la cordura que siempre la acompañaba "¡Ya quítate de la mente esas ideas, solo demuestras que te sigue importando demasiado" (¿qué acaso no era precisamente eso?)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

---Mira, tienes que tranquilizarte James...

---¡Ya te dije que no puedo Sirius! ¿Es tan difícil de entender eso?

---No, pero el que se enoja pierde... --- dijo Remus con voz pacifica

---Esta bien, trataré... ---dio dos respiros profundos...

---¿Chicos que haremos hoy? No tenemos nada interesante que hacer ¿o si?

---Nada, la actividad que hay hoy es solo para 6° y 7° --- declaró el pequeño Peter

---Se me antoja una fiesta --- terció Sirius... con un plan en su mente propuso--- ¿y si hacemos una hoy por la noche?

---Olvídalo, McGonagall hace dos rondas por noche, pero nuestro cuarto lo revisa el doble ¿No te has dado cuenta?

---Remus tiene razón... sin embargo hay una manera ---dijo al fin James un poco más tranquilo--- Peter me dijiste que entre las plantas que recolectaste el día de la excursión estaba la Artemisia ¿no?

---Si, la necesito para mi álbum de herbología...

---¿No tendrás de sobra?

---Creo que sí... tendría que revisar

---Mira Sirius podríamos hacer la poción Dormiens Dimitus y se nos podría caer casualmente en la garrafa de agua de los profesores--- intercambiaron miradas como si fueran niños chiquitos a punto de realizar una pequeña travesura.

---Mmmm... no estaría mal

---¿Qué es eso?

---Mira Pete, se trata de una poción que el ingerirla no pasa nada, si no hasta que pegas el ojo te crea un profundo sueño que dura 12 horas, y pase lo que pase no te despiertas con NADA

---No lo sé chicos, si algún profesor se entera que paso nos iría muy mal...

---No te preocupes Remus, además tómalo como pago del favor que me hiciste... podrás estar bastante tiempo con Jean, en la noche, en lo oscurito, sin que nadie los vea

---¡Ya James! --- el chico se había puesto muy colorado--- Esta bien... cuenten conmigo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

¡_FIESTA!_

_Quinto piso, habitación 509, 8:00 PM_

_Entrada exclusiva para invitados (¡o sea NO colados!)_

**_Atte. Los cuatro chicos más guapos de TODO Hogwarts_**

---¡Tenemos fiesta! --- las chicas tenían poco de llegar a su cuarto después de haber vagado un poco por el hotel... el calor apenas tolerable, a pesar de que él día continuaba nublado desde la noche anterior, las había llevado de vuelta a su habitación donde permanecía un ambiente fresco.

---¿De que hablas Jean? --- Lily salía de la ducha con una toalla en la cabeza y otra enredada en el cuerpo... su amiga le entregó la hoja color azul con verde con letras enormes y amarillas, lo leyó rápidamente, su reacción no fue más que hacer bolita el papel y lanzarlo tan fuerte como pudo contra la pared--- ¡Son unos idiotas!

---¡Tranquila! Una cosa es que estés enojada con James y otra, que odies a mi niño y a Sirius y a...

---¡Da lo mismo! --- se metió nuevamente al baño y azotó fortísimo la puerta (que no tenia nada de culpa, pero bueno...)

---Si tu lo dices ---menciono sin darle más importancia a lo que decía la pelirroja--- ¿qué me pondré por la noche?

---¡¿QUÉ?! --- saltó desde el marco de la puerta hasta tener a su amiga frente a ella... ---No pensaras ir ¿o si?

---Pues... --- por lo visto, Lily tomaba eso como una especie de traición--- ...quiero ver a Remus, no he tenido ningún momento a solas, COMPLETAMENTE a solas con él... todas las veces que lo hemos intentado, llega alguien ¡y lo interrumpe!

---Pero Jean... solo es una... una fiesta... ¡tendrás a Remus por lo que resta del año!

---Si Lily... pero yo...

---¡Ay! ¡Haz lo que quieras entonces! --- de muy mal humor se metió al baño, otra vez, mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo... mientras que Jean se dejó caer en la cama con la cabeza baja, sin entenderla; últimamente su amiga se ponía de unos humores que ni ella misma se aguantaba y continuamente peleaban.

Pasaron unas horas y cacho y Jean no esperaba el momento de ver a su amado... había oído de todo en la habitación contigua desde hace una hora, ya se imaginaba que relajo se traerían los chicos y todos los invitados esa noche ¡y Lily se lo perdería! Todo por quererse hacer la digna (que tenia razón de estarlo) se estaba amargando el viaje y la vida. Hablando de Lily, ella se había quedado encerrada en el baño desde que se había molestado con Jean... "Por lo visto si se enojo... ¡pues que pena me da su caso! Allá ella se quedara aburrida..." Sin más pensamiento que este, miró el reloj de la mesita de noche 8:16 PM... se miró el atuendo una vez más, checando que no faltara ni sobrara nada: unos pantalones capris rojos, una blusa halter en blanco con signos chinos rojos en la parte inferior y unas sandalias bajas a tono, accesorios que armonizaban con el look y su cabello suelto dejando caer suaves rizos sobre sus hombros. Caminó hasta el espejo y se miró la cara.

---Perfecto... ahora, esperemos que hoy sea el gran día y ustedes entren en acción --- decía esto mientras se retocaba los labios con algo de brillo de mango--- Remus no podrá resistirlos --- con una sonrisa ENORME, abrió la puerta corrediza pero sin salirse ---Lily ¿segura que no vas?

---¡¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?! ¡Ni aunque me pusieras una momia y un cancerbero y una banshee y una manticora y un vampiro en frente de mí, le vería la cara a Potter!

---Pues tu te la pierdes... --- salió finalmente del cuarto cerrando la puerta. Cuando giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba la habitación de los chicos no pudo quedar más maravillada: habían colgado unas farolas largas de color verde que daban aspecto locochón y habían dispuesto una barra provisional de bebidas junto a la puerta de su habitación, de alguna manera (¿quien sabe como?) habían ampliado el balcón justo para todos los invitados, de todas las casas y de todos los grados... ¡claro! Seleccionados con gran cuidado, era lo que solía llamarse una fiesta VIP.

---¡Srita. McCabe! Ya la esperábamos por aquí... ¿y su amiga esta en?

---El baño... --- Sirius puso cara de ¿what? mezclada con burla... --- ¡No! No es lo que piensas... se quedó encerrada ahí por que la traicione al venir aquí... ¿si me entiendes no? No quiso venir y...

---Verle la cara a James... oímos todos sus gritos mientras que arreglábamos esto

---¿Y James? ---preguntó con cierta tristeza hacia el chico

---Ayudo con todo, se portó normal, pero OBVIO que se esta muriendo por dentro... ya sabes ¡el orgullo ante todo!

---Vale... y ¿Remus? --- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa

---Tu lindo amorcito no ha salido de la habitación, se arregla aquí y allá... ¡ya nos harto con tanto rollo! Que si esta bien esto, que si la playera combina, que si no tiene algún cabello necio que no se aplaque...

---Jajaja... entonces ¿todavía no está listo?

---Creo que ya... ire a ver --- Sirius se retiro del balcón y entró a la habitación, en pocos segundos regresó... --- La Srita. McCabe tiene una reservación en la sala privada, si me acompaña por favor... --- Sirius le estiro el brazo que ella tomo gustosa, entraron al cuarto de chicos que estaba totalmente cambiado: ahora el tapiz era oscuro, había repisas en distintas alturas donde estaban flotando algunas velas... algunos cojines en el suelo acompañaban tres mesitas donde placidamente se podía platicar. Remus esperaba frente a un espejo, con esa bella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba y vestido más guapo que nunca... ---En fin...

El silencio se hizo inevitable, solo se miraban fijamente el uno al otro, dejando que el ambiente mágico llenara sus pulmones y corazones. Ella fue la primera que desvió la mirada, esos bellos ojos color ámbar.

---Como veo que tienen mucho que hablar, los dejo solos... los demás invitados no deben tardar... --- salió con sonrisa en los labios... Remus rompió con el silencio en cuanto estuvieron a solas

---Te... te ves linda

---Gracias... tu no te queda atrás. --- rieron tímidamente

---¿Nos sentamos? --- tomaron lugar cerca de la primera de las mesillas ---¿te gustaría tomar algo?

---No, estoy bien... con estar contigo es más que suficiente...--- nuevamente silencio ¡no podían evitar el nerviosismo! Se sentían y percibían sus sentimientos, morían por gritarlos a los cuatro vientos, pero había algo en ambos que lo impedía

---Eh... ---"¡Habla! ¡Di lo que sea!--- y... ---"Solo pareces un estúpido tratando de hablar... ¡dile lo que sea!" --- ¿Qué te pareció nuestra decoración?

---¡Esta genial! ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

---Pregúntale a James y a Sirius ¡son excelentes en los encantamientos! Y de todo tipo...

---Quedo perfecto... --- se acercó un poco más a Remus con mirada pícara

---Eh... si ¿verdad? Creo que ellos estarían exentos de exámenes si el profesor Flitwick viera lo que son capaces de hacer

---¡Espera!... Hablando de profesores ¿Y que pasará si algún de ellos se despierta y se dieran cuenta de la fiesta? Creo que nos iría mal, pero a ustedes les iría mucho peor por ser los organizadores ¿no?

---No tenemos por que preocuparnos...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

¡¡¡¡¡¿LES GUSTO?!!!!!!

¡AHHHHHHHH! No puedo esperar por lo que sigue... Cada vez se pone más bueno.

EN fin, como no hay mucho que decir... los dejare solamente con un adelanto del prox chap **"LA FIESTA CONTINUA"**

_Se besaron lentamente para finalizar el roce con algo de pasión, un marco más perfecto no pudieron pedir: solos, con unas cuantas estrellas brillando sobre ellos (aún continuaba el mal tiempo) y el sonido del mar al compás de sus respiraciones y sus sueños. Él solo se alejó de su cara lo suficiente como para que pudiera hablar y que solo su chica lo escuchara..._

_---Te amo... --- ella respondió con otros pequeños besos llenos de ese "no se que, que qué se yo" que volvía loco a..._

¡¡¡¡AH!!!! ¡¿Quieren saber de que hablo?! ¡¡¡¡PUES NO DEJEN DE LEER "**La otra cara**" y el próximo capitulo... "**La fiesta continua**"

**BAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!**


	20. La fiesta continua

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS Y FIELES LECTORES**!!!! (o sea, como 3 o menos personas... )

Bueno... el chap anterior se quedó a mitad de la fiesta, cuando Remus esta platicando con Jean sobre como lograron hacer la fiesta (MUAJAJAJA... revelaran el malvado, maquiavélico y macabro secreto)

Espero que lo disfruten mucho...

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

---Veamos, la primera fase está lista... pero falta lo más importante ¿tenemos la poción lista? --- se preparaban en la entrada del comedor, justo cuando todos los profesores estaban en su mesa comiendo y platicando de los hechos del día

---Lista James ---dijo Sirius con voz seria, como si estuviera a punto de hacer lo más importante de su vida

---¿La distracción?

---Lista --- expresó Remus, encargado de este importantísimo factor

---Bien... y ¿la primera fase?

---Lista y olorosa --- finalizó el pequeño Pettigrew

---¿Y tu James? ¿Estas listo? --- preguntó curiosos su mejor amigo

---Completamente--- tomó su varita con seguridad y orgulloso ---Muy bien... llevemos a cabo "Operación Bella Durmiente"

Se desplegaron en distintas direcciones: mientras que Sirius y James salieron a la playa, Remus entró al comedor, paseándose entre las mesas y tratando de pasar desapercibido para sus superiores.... después de unos diez minutos, se asomó por la ventana que daba a la playa y vio como todo estaba listo. El chico acudió al centro de la larga mesa donde media docena del profesorado se hallaba...

---¡Necesito su ayuda! --- gritó acelerado y desesperado (al menos trato de parecerlo)

---¿Que ocurre Sr. Lupin? --- preguntó amablemente la Profesora Sprout

---¡La playa! ¡La playa esta inundada!

---¡¿QUÉ?! --- preguntaron alarmados a la vez los seis

---¡Esta completamente inundada y se esta llevando a todos!

---No es posible... --- McGonagall se levantó con el resto de los maestros detrás de ellos, pues eso era algo así como "Ver para creer". Salieron a la playa por la parte del comedor... ¡Vaya espectáculo! El agua les toco los pies de inmediato y seguía llegando a cada segundo, varios chicos de Hogwarts se encontraban tirados sobre la arena, derribados por las olas, en medio de todo esto dos muchachos en traje de baño discutiendo...

---¡Te digo que no!

---¡Que sí! Te ganare y lo verás --- replicó el de cabello alborotado y ojos avellana--- Observa --- movió con agilidad la varita, una ola gigantesca comenzó a emerger a la distancia, conforme avanzaba, aumentaba su tamaño... al menos tres metros tenía antes de chocar con la costa...

---¡AYYY! --- gritaron ambas profesoras y la enfermera, mientras que el profesor Thewlis y Rickman huía de ahí. Todos, sin excepción alguna, quedaron empapados al recibir el agua mientras que el pequeño profesor de encantamientos era arrastrado por la marea (que lindo!)

---¡Ayúdenme! --- se oían gritos de este tipo por todos lados...

Algunos desde el mar, otros desde la playa, unos más por que habían perdido el traje de baño por la fuerza de las olas, entre ellos Snapy... ¡Realmente todo era caos! Además de todos los alumnos desesperados se les sumaban las criaturas acuáticas que habían sido arrastradas con la marea: gritos ensordecedores de sirenas no dejaban de sonar hasta que estas regresaran totalmente al agua, Grindylows jalando por las piernas a dos chicos de Ravenclaw y estos gritando majadería y media, finalmente unas chicas de Gryffindor de 7° curso no dejaban de emitir chillidos al tratar de quitarse entre ellas unas parejas de medusas gigantes y moradas del cuerpo.

---Pues verás la mía, te aseguro que rebasará los cinco metros... --- puso varita en ristre pero...

---¡DENTEGANSE! --- gritó Minerva con mirada furiosa y con el peinado escurrido por toda la cara ---¡¿Qué les ocurre?! ¡Vean lo que provocan!

---¡Mira James! Es Sevy tapándose sus cosillas... --- vieron como el chico trataba desesperadamente coger su bañador de unas rocas donde había quedado atorado... con su cara tensa y ceñuda de siempre intentaba lo imposible, con una mano tapándose de la parte frontal, dejaba al desnudo sus escuálidas nalguitas... al fin logró cogerlo y ponérselo nuevamente...--- ¡JAJAJA!

---¡¡Eso fue GENIAL!! --- respondió James con lagrimas en los ojos (tanta risa, suele pasar)

---¡NO LO FUE! --- replicó la profesora con voz enérgica

---Si usted lo dice... ---mencionó sarcásticamente Sirius

---¡NO ME RESPONDA! (aunque generalmente solo dicen eso los papas....¡díganmelo a mí!)

---Perfecto... no diré ni una palabra --- dijo nuevamente el chico

---¡SR BLACK!

---Ok, me callo...

---¡No puedo creer que estén jugando con esto! ¡Pudieron lastimar a alguien!

---Fuera de perder la ropa, no pasó nada --- James parecía de lo más tranquilo

---¡Si claro! Eso lo dicen ustedes...

---Además profesora, fue una excelente demostración de encantamientos y de lo que hemos aprendido en el año, pregúntele al profesor Flitwick --- pero McGonagall no los miró con muy buena cara...

---¡VÁYANSE A SU HABITACIÓN! ¡AHORA MISMO! --- obedecieron de inmediato y sin reclamos, pero con sonrisas y gritos de triunfos por sus adentros.

Después de todo, a Remus le resultaba excelente recurso su cara de niño inocente (digamos que ver a James o Sirius como niños buenos no resultaba creíble... jeje). Ahora, con el comedor vació en su mayoría, Peter acudió hasta la barra de comida.

Él que era el mejor en pociones respecto a los cuatro, ahora solo tenía que vaciar la cantidad exacta de poción, de lo contrario todo podría resultar catastrófico y se quedaría sin profesores (que malo sería eso no???) Vertió la mitad de la poción en la garrafa de agua, revolvió rápidamente y en sentido de las manecillas del reloj, añadió una raíz de ajenjo en polvo... mezclo en sentido contrario al reloj y vació hasta la ultima gota de la taza de la poción _Dormiens Dimitus_... El color amarillento que había tomado, en segundos desapareció del agua, pasando por inadvertida la mezcla... al parecer todo salía bien, cambio la garrafa de la mesa por la preparada... por su parte, la misión estaba cumplida en su totalidad.

La primer fase, a cargo del mismo, había consistido en lo siguiente: Tenia que subir hasta cada una de las habitaciones de los profesores donde esparció un aroma particularmente intoxicante... te provocaba un sueño inmediato, adormilaba a TODOS a su alrededor. Tal aroma era el perfume de una compañera de Hufflepuff de segundo curso, a decir verdad bastante extraña, "conocida" (más que conocida, era por lo único que no pasaba desapercibida) por ser nieta de una famosa vidente hace varios años atrás. Ella era Sybill Trelawney.

El punto es que habían "tomado prestado" la botella de la fragancia para que en el momento en que entraran a sus habitaciones los maestros, les ganara el sueño y así funcionara de inmediato la poción del sueño. Por su parte, finalizaba la misión fase 1...

Se reunieron minutos después los dos chicos faltantes en el pasillo del quinto piso, donde la prueba final era despertar a McGonagall. Todo eso verificaría el resultado de la poción...

Observaron desde las escaleras cuando la profesora salía del elevador con cara adormilada y desaparecía tras meterse en su habitación... esperaron unos quince minutos, ese tiempo era más que suficiente para que la maestra cayera en brazos de Morfeo...

---Profesora... eh profesora McGonagall --- llamo después de tocar a la puerta Peter, el encargado de la parte final... nada... llamó dos ocasiones más, pero estas con grandes golpes en la puerta, y aún así nada.

---¡¡GENIAL!! La poción funciono... ¡¡somos unos genios, somos unos genios!! ---Sirius celebraba con un baile gracioso mientras que los otros simplemente sonreían.

---Luego celebras amigo... tenemos aún mucho que hacer

---¿Cómo qué James?

---Entregar invitaciones, decoración, preparar el lugar, comida, bebida... --- comenzó a enumerar Lupin

---Esta bien, esta bien...

**_Flash Back_**

---¡¿Qué hicieron que?!

---Que nosotros...

---¡SI te oí! Pero... no puedo creer que hayan hechizado a todos los profesores... --- se llevo una mano a la cabeza con expresión preocupante

---Tranquila... no nos pasará nada... --- se acercó hacia ella, viendo esos labios brillantes y carnosos, dispuesto a dar lo que fuera por un beso, un simple beso... ¡que le faltaba! Tan solo unos centímetros...

---¡REMUS! ¿Dónde dejaste el antisope ( desodorante)?---- era James que salía del baño únicamente con pantalones y su cabello mojado... cuando salió a escena vio que había arruinado las cosas

---¿El que? --- preguntó algo confusa la chica

---Nada... eh... ---- giró la cabeza hacia James un tanto molesto ---- esta en el baño

---No, si estuviera ahí, no te hubiera interrumpido --- contesto con sarcasmo

---¿Buscaste ya en el gabinete?

---Eh.... correcto, gracias... y lo siento Jean --- se volvió a meter al baño dejando solos a los chicos

---¿En que estábamos? --- Remus no se detuvo y se acercó nuevamente a la cabeza de Jean, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la imaginación... pero lo único que encontró fue el suelo, se cayó de boca ya que Jean ya no estaba en su lugar ---¿Jean?

---¿Me acompañas por una bebida? --- la chica estaba parada junto a la puerta con pose sexy

---Claro... --- salieron al balcón donde ya había bastantes invitados, se hicieron paso hasta la barra, atendida por Peter --- ¿Qué te gustaría?

---Tenemos de todo... desde agua y jugo de calabaza hasta cerveza de mantequilla e hidromiel... también....

---¿No tendrás algo intermedio?

---¿Que te parece una gaseosa de cereza? --- propuso James que se añadió a la zona de bebidas

---Exacto...

---Que sean dos Peter... ¿Y como vamos Jimmy?

---Pues... mal

---¿Porque lo dices?

---¡Obvio Remus! Mi amiga no vino y prácticamente lo odia --- dijo muy a pesar de sus palabras.

---Explícame eso... ¿qué tan enojada está conmigo?

---Digamos que ni teniéndola de rehén con miles de dragones custodiándola te perdonaría

---Demonios... nos vemos luego --- se fue con una cara más larga que la que ya traía.

---¿En serio tan mal está el asunto? --- preguntó Remus a su pareja

---Hasta se enojo conmigo por venir a la fiesta del "infeliz" --- rieron nuevamente al mismo tiempo... Jean caminó hasta el barandal donde se veía el mar oscuro, las nubes evitaban los rayos de luna plateada pero no evitaban la diversión y el amor... una vez más sus cabezas comenzaron a unirse, Remus miró tiernamente a su niña, le colocó un mechón castaño detrás de la oreja para ver sus ojos y su boca... la tomo de la barbilla y sintió su respiración tan cerca de la suya pero....

---¡Ayy! ---un tipo empujo a Jean quedando así inconcluso el beso (una vez más... ©

---¿Estas bien? --- preguntó alarmado

---¡Ustedes dos! ¡Fuera de aquí! --- Sirius, encargado de cierta manera de la seguridad, llego a tiempo antes de que una par de chicos de Ravenclaw se soltaran a golpes.

---Mejor, vamonos de aquí ¿si?

---Claro Jean... --- la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a la habitación nuevamente... una de las mesas, las del fondo de la habitación, ya estaba ocupada por dos parejas que reían por lo bajo... cuando los vieron, se limitaron a besarse... tomaron asiento en el otro extremo de la habitación tratando de pasar desapercibidos y así concluir su asunto pendiente (el beso) ---Bueno...

---Bueno...

---Y...

--Que... --- por lo visto no se ponían de acuerdo... Remus no resistía más las ganas, se acercó sin inhibición alguna (al fin!) dispuesto a besar los labios de la chica, respiro profundo dejando que el aroma dulce de Jean se transportara por sus pulmones llegando así hasta su corazón...

---¡Uyyy! --- gritaron a coro los cuatro chicos presentes... a Remus se le agoto la inhibición y solo giro la cabeza dejando a Jean con las ganas y la trompita parada... simplemente se había chiveado (le había dado pena pues)

---Remus... ¿qué paso? --- preguntó un tanto decepcionada Jean

---Eh... nada...

---¿No quieres besarme? --- hizo un puchero que no cualquiera pudiera resistir

---¡No! Claro que no es eso... solo que... pues... veras... yo solo... --- Jean resopló con desesperación y lo tomó por la cara con ambas manos y dejando que a penas sus labios jugaran con los de Remus, solo una millonésima de segundo llevaban besándose cuando...

---¡Jean!

---¡¡¿QUÉ?!! --- dejando a Remus un tanto embobado y con mirada perdida... era James que había interrumpido nuevamente la escena

---Mira, lamento en el alma interrumpir lo que estaban haciendo, fuera lo que fuera...

---¡¿Y?! --- inquirió a punto de explotar y apretando la cara de su amado (aún perdido en la locura del amor)

---Y... viene Darren

---¡¿Qué?! --- dio un respingo soltando al fin a Remus

---Vamos... --- la tomo por la mano... no había dado ni dos pasos cuando llegó Darren

---Jean... te andaba buscando, Lily me dijo que estabas aquí

---Eh sí...

---Oye ¿por que te fuiste así? --- salió Lupin con la cabeza despeinada y con su mirada de soñador... lo que lo delataba.

---Darren tranquilo... --- dijo Jean poniendo sus manos en su pecho tratando de retirarlo del lugar

---¡¿Estabas con él?! ¿Que estabas haciendo? --- su tono tranquilo cambio por uno bastante molesto

---Nada... no estaba... --- pero no dejo terminarla de hablar, por encima de su hermana empujo a Remus con mirada furiosa

---¡¿Qué le estabas haciendo a mi hermana idiota?!

---¡Tranquilo Darren! --- se metió James tratando de calmarlo

---¿Hermana? --- preguntó confundido después de algunos empujones --- ¿Son hermanos? --- le preguntó a ella sin recibir respuesta

---¡Suéltenme!--- gritaba mientras intentaba soltarse de los brazos de James

---¿Qué te importa? A fin de cuentas es su vida --- la gota que derramó el vaso

---¡Eres un estúpido Lupin! Si me entero que estas con ella te vas a morir --- los gritos ya eran tal que los demás presentes se habían puesto al pendiente de la disputa ---¡Deja mi hermana en paz!

---Ella no es una niñita, ya toma sus propias decisiones ¿si? ¡Puede hacer las cosas por si sola y dudo mucho que necesite de tu ayuda y tu autorización! --- de no ser porque Sirius llegó y detuvo a Lupin, éste se hubiera abalanzado sobre el otro.

---¡¡¡Ya cállense los dos!!! --- gritó Jean después de tanto escándalo, y dirigiéndose a su hermano--- Mira Darren, Remus tiene razón: no soy una niñita de 5 años que necesita que su hermano mayor decida por ella ¡Ya sé lo que quiero y no necesito de tu permiso! --- su enamorado sonrió satisfactoriamente pero esto desapareció en cuanto la chica se volvió hacia él con mirada asesina--- Y Remus... piensas que puedo ser autosuficiente ¿no? EN ese caso... ¡¡no necesito que me defiendas!! ¡Puedo hacerlo sola! --- caminó con pasos fuertes y desapareció tras cerrar con enojo la puerta corrediza de su habitación

---¡Perfecto! ¿Estas contento? --- Remus le dio la espalda a su contrincante por lo que no pudo meter las manos al momento que Darren lo derribó por la espalda

---¡Darren! --- gritaron al unísono tanto James como Sirius... sin perder tiempo lo quitaron de encima de su amigo.

---¡Déjenme!

---Llévatelo Sirius... --- le dijo James mientras ayudaba a levantarse al otro y lo metía en la habitación... segundos después se les unió Sirius con sudor en la frente, cerró la puerta de la habitación... ninguno de los dos lograron sostener más las carcajadas

---¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué es tan gracioso? --- les preguntó Remus a ambos que no paraban de retorcerse

---¿No sabias que eran hermanos? --- exclamo entre risas Sirius, con poco aliento--- Son mellizos, por eso van en el mismo curso

---Pues... no... además ¿porque no me lo dijeron?

---No creímos que fueras tan... tan...

---No es necesario decirlo James --- repuso Remus --- Ya decía yo que sus actitudes no eran de simples amigos.

---Mira, recuerdas que te llegamos a decir que Jean era difícil de alcanzar y cosas por el estilo...

---Era precisamente por Darren --- prosiguió en la explicación Black--- es muy celoso, yo diría MUUUUUUY celoso.... no deja a Jean tener novio

---¡Pero eso que! Es la vida de Jean... ella decide a final de cuentas ¿no?

---Él también pensó eso --- señalo a Sirius quien había pasado por exactamente la misma situación--- pero Darren buscará la forma de terminar lo que hagan, a menos que....

---¿A menos que qué? --- le resultaba desesperante aquella situación a Remus, necesitaba una respuesta a todo ese asunto... ya que ahora, Jean estaba enojado con él

---Pues, tendrás que dejar a Jean por un tiempo... digamos uno o dos meses, hacer que Darren confié en ti, pedirle permiso para andar con su hermana..... y después de que lo piense por un tiempo

---¿Cuánto?

---Pues... conmigo, se tardo 6 semanas

---¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No me hagan esto!

---Pues no somos nosotros, es cosa de Darren... --- James se levantó del suelo y comenzó a dar pasos por todo alrededor de la habitación--- después de que lo piense, podrás salir con Jean... claro, Darren te estará vigilando de lejitos evitando cualquier acto "pervertido" con su querida hermanita

---Lo que incluye caricias "extremas" (imagínense que será eso... jeje), chupetones, abrazos de más......... y besos en cualquier zona que no sea la mano o la mejilla

---¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí!

---Tranquilo Remus... existe el otro camino

---Siempre pueden andar a escondidas... claro, estas expuesto a todo tipo de improvistos... mejor has lo que hice yo ¡mezcle las dos opciones! Andaba a escondidas con ella, mientras que fingía ser el chico respetuoso y recto con él

---Quiero morir...

---Que suerte tienes mi amigo... en fin, tenemos mucho que arreglar por aquí, así que mejor damos por terminada la fiesta no? --- eran alrededor de las 11:20 PM

---Sirius tiene razón ¿nos ayudas?

---Si no les importa James, me gustaría estar solo un momento... creo que iré a nadar un rato

---Pues aprovecha en lo que dura el resto de la poción --- los otros dos chicos salieron de la habitación al tiempo que Remus se metía al baño para cambiarse.

Los otros dos comenzaron a recoger toda la basura, con ayuda de las varitas, que estaba regada ya por el suelo. Quedaban por mucho, unos cinco invitados que no tardaban en retirarse. Sirius caminó hasta la barra donde Peter yacía dormido en el suelo, con algo de jugo de uva en su camisa gris.

---¡Venga Peter! Despierta... después de la fiesta viene lo aburrido, recoger el tiradero. --- Pettigrew se levantó somnoliento y caminó como zombi hasta la habitación, sin hacer caso de los reclamos de Black que estaba separando las botellas vacías de las que aún tenían cerveza de mantequilla del suelo ---¡Oye! ¡Ayúdanos! Genial...

---Creo que llegué un poco tarde... --- Sirius alzó un poco la vista y vio unos tenis blancos, alzo un poco más los ojos pasando por unas delgadas piernas con un pescador blanco con azul cielo, dejando después una blusa halter azul claro... su dorado cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta. Reconoció de inmediato esos lindos ojos grises tras el armazón negro que los cubría.

---¡Elly!

---Hola Sirius... --- metió las manos a los bolsillos --- Mejor me voy, la fiesta ya se acabó

---Nunca es tarde... --- la tomo por el brazo antes de que se diera la media vuelta--- Quédate... eh, podemos... no sé... tomar una cerveza de mantequilla y charlar...

---Mmmm... tu propuesta no parece tentadora, eso lo podemos hacer algún día en Hogsmeade, mejor me voy

---¡No! Si quieres podemos sentarnos mientras me dices cuanto me quieres --- sonrío seductoramente, la chica trató de parecer indiferente ante esto ¡aunque era inevitable! Simplemente dejó escapar un color rojizo en sus mejillas junto con una sonrisa tímida.

---No gracias... en ese caso, tengo mejores cosas que hacer

---¿A las 11:30 Pm?

---Sí

---¿Cómo que?

---¡Dormir tontito! --- ambos rieron...

---Pero aún así estas aquí, hablando conmigo y... --- se fue acercando poco a poco hasta estar a unos cuantos instantes de besarla... ¡Nadie podía resistirse a besarlo! ¡ Y sobre todo cuando el prácticamente lo estaba rogando! --- Solo dame tu boca y déjate llevar...

---Eh...

---Todas lo hacen... --- no debió decir esto, lo descubrió al ver la cara de Elly ponerse bastante colorada, pero esta vez por el coraje...

---¡¡En ese caso vete con otra que se te aviente a la primera!!

---No Elly, no quise decir eso

---¡¡¡Eres un idiota Black!!! ¡Y siempre lo has sido! --- se dio la vuelta y se fue echando humo por las orejas dejando a un Sirius bastante decepcionado de si mismo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soltó varios suspiros en la oscuridad al quitarse las sandalias y sentarse en la cama... se quedó pensando en lo que acaba de hacer apenas unos minutos. "Creo que me pase... después de todo, me quiere... por eso lo hizo" Se levantó y cerró las persianas de la puerta para después quitarse el resto de al ropa y ponerse la pijama... "¡Pero Darren si se pasó! No debió hacer esa escena... no le hablare hasta que me pida una disculpa" Pensó al fin con mucha decisión... "Pero Remus... creo que mejor me voy a disculpar con él" Se colocó unos tenis y se decidió a ir al cuarto contiguo...

---¿Ahora a donde vas? --- preguntó entre sueños y entre despierta Lily

---Duérmete, solo voy a salir un momento...

---¿Cómo te fue en la fiesta? --- notó un dejo de molestia en su voz al tiempo en que se sentaba sobre la cama y se tallaba sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas

---De no ser por que Darren me vio con Remus estuvo bien

---¡¿Qué?! Repíteme eso...

---Darren me descubrió con Remus ¡justo cuando estábamos besándonos! Claro, tal vez no cuanta como tal porque solo duró lo que dura un suspiro ¡nada!

---Y... ¿Remus sigue vivo? --- preguntó Lily al conocer la gravedad del carácter de el hermano de la otra

---Pues hasta donde se... pues si. Cuando me fui estaban nada más tratándose de golpear... en fin, tengo que irme a disculpar con Lupin, me pase en unas cosas que le dije

---Pues como quieras... --- se volvió a recostar y la dio la espalda a su amiga. Jean salió en pijama, que era más bien como un pants: era un pantalón holgado en color lila, al igual que le blusa de tirantes. Se asomó por la puerta de la habitación 509 pero no vio nada... toco con los nudillos suavemente esperando respuesta. Fue James quien deslizó la puerta

---Buenas noches James... eh ¿estará Remus por ahí?

---Me temo que no... se fue a las albercas para "pensar"

---Gracias... hasta mañana--- caminó hasta el barandal del balcónl, que había recuperado su tamaño original, ahí estaba... su "amigovio" nadando de lado a lado en la alberca más profunda, se veía tan guapo desde ahí. Salió al pasillo y bajó los cinco pisos por las escaleras, realmente no tenía ninguna prisa... en la recepción estaba un empleado dormido sin que nada lo molestara, se fue hasta las albercas, donde todo estaba igual de tranquilo... no se oían voces, ni sueños, ni deseos, solo las suaves olas del mar rompiendo con la costa se oían en el lugar, solo eso...

--Eh... hola --- dijo en el momento en que Remus daba un descanso

---Jean... lo siento, yo solo... --- se dirigió a las escaleras para salirse

---¡Espera! Yo soy la que se debe disculpar, yo fui la que dijo cosas sin pensar... después de todo, lo que le dijiste a Darren fue por que me quieres ¿o no? --- lo miró de forma tierna, mirada que le fue devuelta ¡Que guapo se veía mojado!

---Claro... --- expresó en un susurró ya estando a su lado y a la orilla de la alberca--- No tengo más excusa...

---Mira, Darren se puede ir muy lejos si no quiere entender eso... y también que yo te quiero --- ambos cerraron los ojos esperando que lo inevitable pasara en aquel momento... concluirían el beso pendiente de la noche, un beso al que les había costado y que por fin lograrían darse...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

---Lo siento Jean, pero debes entender que todo lo que hago, es por tu bien... te quiero, eres mi hermana, y por eso quiero lo mejor para ti... si eso esta bien --- decía Darren a si mismo mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Jean. Golpeo suavemente la puerta de cristal esperando por su melliza.

---¿Qué pasa? --- abrió Lily con cara de sueño y cabeza de loca (o sea toda despeinada)

---Perdón Lily, pero ¿no estará Jean?

---No... me dijo que iba con los chavos... --- la cara de Darren no fue la mejor que digamos por lo que decidió agregar la pelirroja --- me dijo que les iba ayudar a recoger su tiradero...

---Vale, gracias.... y siento haberte despertado--- se encaminó a la siguiente puerta e hizo lo mismo. Abrió nuevamente James

---Eh James... me dijo Lily que aquí estaría Jean...

---Está en las albercas --- dijo con voz adormilada y sin pensar en las consecuencias que su comentario tuviera, hasta segundos después ---¿Para que quieres saber?

--- Me quiero disculpar por lo de hace rato... gracias

---¡Espera! Hazlo mañana...

---Quisiera hacerlo ahora mismo...

---¡No! Deja que se le baje el coraje a Jean y...

---Aprecio tu preocupación James, pero voy hacerlo hoy

---Pero si tan solo... --- por más que le dijera, Darren ya estaba en el barandal del balcón... James se le unió, listo para detenerlo ante cualquier locura.

---¡JEAN!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Concluirían el beso pendiente de la noche, un beso al que les había costado y que por fin lograrían darse, pero...

---¡JEAN! --- la chica, al oír la voz de su hermano desde arriba, lo único que logró hacer fue aventar a su amorcito nuevamente al agua (JAJA! Nuevamente los interrumpieron! JAJA!) escondiéndolo así... alzó la mirada, estaba Darren desde el quinto piso junto con James (que por cierto, traía una cara de preocupación, que para que les cuento... jeje!)

---Darren ¿qué ocurre? --- trató de aparentar naturalidad

---Yo... ¿qué hacías? --- preguntó al ver burbujas salir de la alberca (cuando se cayó Remus, no por otra cosa)

---Eh... --- miró a James, que comenzaba a articular palabras pero en silencio, tratándole de dar ideas a Jean... y lo único que le dio a entender fue... --- Ayudo a Sirius

---¿Sirius? ¿A que? --- James siguió haciendo ridículos movimientos con la manos y caras bastantes chistosas

---A... bajarle la cruda --- terminó la frase no muy convencida y a la vez, tratando de contener la risa--- se le pasaron las copas y me pidió que lo trajera a las albercas para que nadara un poco y se le bajara...

---Sí, es que nosotros estábamos levantando todo el tiradero y no lo podíamos bajar --- le dijo James, tratando así de convencerlo

---Bueno, quería hablar contigo sobre lo que paso, pero lo hago mañana vale?

---Claro... --- Jean no resistía ni la risa, ni los nervios, ni la preocupación por Remus (quien se había dado cuenta de las cosas y seguía bajo el agua)

---Hasta mañana hermanita

---Buenas noches niño... --- Darren se retiró y hasta que James dio la señal, Jean continuó en su asunto con el otro--- Remus... lo siento --- él estaba saliendo por las escaleras del lado contrario a Jean, después de haber tomado una gran bocanada de aire y no traía una muy buena cara

---¡Si claro! No te importa lo que Darren piense ¿verdad?... --- expresó con voz seria, una que nunca le había oído ella

---Es solo que quiero arreglar las cosas civilizadamente antes de que haya más problemas... --- Remus tomó una toalla y comenzó a secarse la cabeza mientras le daba la espalda y la dejaba con la duda de una respuesta--- Remus, no te enojes... --- se acercó hasta él --- Perdóname...--- puso sus manos en su espalda mientras daba suaves y tentadores besos en su brazo, en su hombro, en su cuello... el chico se giró sin resistir más toda esa coquetería por parte de Jean...¡Y AL FIN! Se besaron lentamente para finalizar el roce con algo de pasión, un marco más perfecto no pudieron pedir: solos, con unas cuantas estrellas brillando sobre ellos (aún continuaba el mal tiempo) y el sonido del mar al compás de sus respiraciones y sus sueños. Él solo se alejó de su cara lo suficiente como para que pudiera hablar y que solo su chica lo escuchara...

---Te amo... --- ella respondió con otros pequeños besos llenos de ese "no se que, que qué se yo" que volvía loco a Lupin --- Los chicos investigaron, no me preguntes como, que mañana por la noche habrá un fiesta ¿quieres ir conmigo?

---Claro... --- parecían imanes, al menos ella, pues no resistía las ganas de seguir besándolo (bueno, que con tremendo bombón en frente ¡¿quién puede?!) Paso sus manos por su cuello hasta finalizar todo eso en una abrazo prolongado y lleno de cosas lindas... cuando al fin se separaron... ---Nos vemos mañana Sr. Lupin

---No espero el momento de que eso pase... hasta mañana princesa --- Jean llego hasta su habitación con la sonrisa MÁS grande que hubiera puesto en TODA su vida... aún con la imagen de Remus besándola, se dejó llevar por sus sueños hasta dejarse caer en la profundidad de los mismos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Como la ven?!!! La cosa se pone buena no????

Yo estoy medio feliz... digo medio por que nunca me faltan problemas y enredos y confusiones amorosas en mi vida. ¡¿Cómo es que me clave tanto con un chavo?! ¡DIOS MIO! Espero que no tarde en pasasrse...

Por lo pronto... **AGRADECIMIENTOS**

**LIGhT ANGeL: **Gracias por leer mi fic aunque estés castigada ¡¡¡¡ MIL GRACIAS!!!! PRONTO, muy pronto ocurrirá algo IMPORTANTÍSIMO con mis preciosos Lily y James Espero poder actualizar más rápido de lo acostumbrado... gracias por tu review chamaka!!! Y como viste, espero, ya me pase por tu fic y lo leí... igualmente espero que tu no tardes en actualizar eh! Me dejaste picada con la historia...

EN fin, eso es todo... **BAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**

**KYMIE: **Me odias?!!! **¡¡¡GENIAL!!! **... digo, en este caso es bueno, eso quiere decir que si te gusta mi fic Interesante dices??? Espérate los próximos chaps... me vas a querer matar... Como viste, esta fue la continuación de la fiesta, espero que te haya encantado (más te vale ©

OBVIO que yo tampoco me perdería una fiesta con mis preciosos ¡¿quién en su sano juicio lo haría?! Como viste... Lily esta fuera de sí (y con razón, digo...)

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!** Como que no tendré tus geniales fics?!!! NO ME HAGAS ESTO POR FAVOR!!!! (obvio que no fue tu culpa...) En fin, seré paciente y esperare haciendo yoga (salud!)

Eso es todo... BAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!


	21. Cuatro días en el paraiso: día cuatro

**HOLA A TODOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!**

Me da MUCHO gusto ver que tuve más reviews este ultimo chap y eso me hace muy pero MUY feliz.

Wueno, solo les diré que pronto vendrá EL MEJOR CHAP QUE HE ESCRITO! (Lo vengo diciendo desde hace un buen pero es que cada chap que tengo es de 25 hojas promedio Y QUEDAN MEGA LARGOS YA PUBLICADOS! )

Pero juro solemnemente que ya todo comenzara en el próximo capitulo. AHHHHHH! ESO ES TAN GENIAL! (es que las cosas se ponen SUPER candentes!)

AH! Pero antes una advertencia, en especial para mi hermanita!**NO ME ODIES!** Se que querrás patearme cuando leas la parte donde incluyen a cierto personaje conocido para las dos. Digamos que fue un momento de locura por él... jeje, además fue hace MUUUUCHO tiempo atrás **TKMIL NIÑA!**

Otra cosa antes, dedico este chap a dos lectoras que tengo desde hace tiempo atrás y QUE ESCRIBEN EXCELENTES FICS! Este capitulo va para **PATRY-SK y KYMIE.** También va para un niña muy linda que me ha aguantado bastante (perdón por no haber leído tu fic! Mi explicación viene más abajo) **ALEX BLACK BIRD **

**!Muchísimas gracias niñas!**

Ahora sí, los dejó con más diversión...

**

* * *

Cuatro días en el paraíso: día 4 **

SÁBADO

9:00 Am / 6:00 Pm ... PLAYA Slytherin / Hufflepuff

2:00 Am / ABIERTO ... COMIDA

12:00 Pm / 6:00 Pm ... VISITA AL PUEBLO (1)

8:00 Pm / 1:00 AM ... ¡FIESTA! (2)

1. Exclusivamente 4° y 5° curso de todas las casas.

2. Se Realizara en la playa a partir de la hora señalada.

* * *

El colegio entero estaba totalmente impaciente por la fiesta de esa noche, unos decían que llevarían a una banda escocesa para el entretenimiento, otros decían que darían un espectáculo marino... unos más pregonaban que a media noche Snape se convertiría en una bestia horrible y mataría a todos los presentes (imagínense quien lo habrá dicho ?Acaso no son bellos mis niños!) 

Mientras entraban a la recepción después de haber pasado una hora en el tibia agua matutina, dos chicas de expresiones totalmente distintas (la primera con cara de _"¡no dormí en toda noche por culpa de unos malditos niños!_" mientras que la segunda traía una que no podía ocultar lo que pensaba "_Ayer conocí al amor de mi vida ¿acaso la vida no es bella?") _Para cuando Jean había leído el tablero de anuncios comenzó a gritar como loca por todo el lugar

- .¡GENIAL! Nos toca ir al pueblo y la fiesta... oí que hay un salón donde te arreglan TODITITA, que no tengo nada malo verdad, pero una manita de gato no hace daño nadie. Sería genial para la fiesta, quisiera verme espectacular para mi niño preciosos ¿qué opinas Lils?

-Que tengo sueño -contestó la pelirroja con aires soñadores

-Vamos, será genial ¡no me gusta verte así!

-. ¿Así como?

-Pues toda deprimida y sin ganas de vivir

-No tengo ganas de ir, ni al pueblo ni a la dichosa fiesta

-. ¡Es nuestro ultimo día aquí¡. No te pongas en ese plan- reclamó su amiga cruzando los brazos

-Penúltimo... además quisiera aprovechar el día de hoy descansando

-. ¿Aprovechar? . ¿Llamas a eso aprovechar- pero antes de que contestara Evans, un chico alto, moreno de sonrisa linda se acercó... al parecer no dejaba a Lily sola, pues pretendía que James no se le acercara

-Hola chicas

-Ah... eres tú... - sin entender el comentario de la pelirroja, Chris continuó su platica

-. ¿Ya vieron lo de la fiesta?

-Sí y no pensamos ir- respondió a la defensiva

-No le hagas caso... esta en sus días-susurró Jean para después continuar con tono normal¡será lo mejor de este año!

-Tienes razón Jean... ¿y ya tienen pareja?

-Pues yo sí, voy con Remus

-Si lo que te interesa es si voy con Potter, no... no lo haré

-. ¿Entonces estas libre-preguntó haciéndose el menso más que nada sin recibir respuesta-. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo Lily?

-N...

-. ¡Claro! Estará encantada... nos vemos a las 7:45 PM aquí mismo ¿vale? Bueno, nos tenemos que ir para cambiarnos y eso... adiós Chris - se jaló a su amiga antes de que le asesinara ahí mismo. Ya estando solas en el elevador

-. ¿Por qué le dijiste que iría con él si ni siquiera yo quiero ir!

-Mira, no dejaré que mi mejor amiga se amargue la vida por culpa de un estupin que no supo valorarla ¿esta bien? Se que Christopher es un idiota y al parecer no tiene nada en el cerebro, pero al menos te quiere y... me atrevo a decir que sinceramente... no te pido que andes con él ni nada por el estilo, pero date la oportunidad de ser su amiga al menos ¿vale?. - después de ese sermón, Lily finalmente sonrió al darse cuenta de la gran amiga que tenía

-Tienes razón Jean... gracias - le dio un abrazó mientras mantenía una imagen de James en su mente (eso que!) ¡ESO! Eso era lo primero que tenía que irse de su cabeza... tratando de desecharlo del pensamiento, se abrieron las puertas del elevador.

Llegaron al cuarto, Lily tomo un desayuno ligero mientras que Jean se ponía a cantar infinidad de canciones de la banda "_The Morgans_" (el grupo escocés que según los rumores asistiría a la fiesta). Se metió a bañar rápido mientras que su amiga continuaba cantando y desayunando a la vez (casi muere de una atragantamiento... jeje, no es cierto).

La pelirroja salió vestida con unos shorts de mezclilla, una blusa cool sin manga que combinaba con sus tenis grises con naranja. Finalizaría su atuendo con sus lentes en el mismo tono, el cabello lo llevaría recogido en una cola alta. Después de media batalla de almohadazos, Jean terminó su avena y se decidió por un baño de espuma así la otra tendría unos minutos de descanso.

Lily se acercó a su maleta y del fondo sacó una libreta azul con unas letras grabadas en la parte frontal. Lo abrió, después de mencionar un hechizo, en el apartado azul, de la misma libreta sacó una pluma morada con la que comenzó a escribir.

"_Pues heme aquí nuevamente... si, nuevamente sin saber que hacer_.

_Hoy por la noche habrá una fiesta. Iré con Christopher... ¡lo sé! No me gusta y solo lo quiero y lo querré como un amigo más, pero por otro lado, Jean tiene razón: debo darme la oportunidad, debo olvidarme de James..._

_De seguro el irá con sus estúpida amiguita Jenny ¡No me explicó como pudo fingir ser mi amiga, darme consejos de cómo volver a estar bien con él y esas cosas¡Y todo para que después resultara ser una...! Me tengo que tranquilizar, no me sirve de nada ponerme así._

_Dentro de una hora iremos al pueblo de Hasting, espero que por lo menos ahí haya algo divertido y me distraiga. Luego te seguiré contando"_

Lo cerró, pero no tardó ni medio segundo en volver a abrirlo y sacar de ella una foto. La miró con añoranza y tristeza a la vez, le dio un beso y volvió a guardarla en la libreta. Cuando estuvo lista Jean, ambas salieron listas para la ida al pueblo... Lily no se percató cuando se le cayó algo MUY importante en su vida...

-. ¿Traes todo?. - pero antes de que contestara la pelirroja...

-Buenos días señoritas- pasó en ese momento McGonagall

-Buenos días profesora- contestaron al unísono

-Lleven un suéter que está nublado, y tal vez llueva - siguió con su paso...

-. ¿Entonces traes todo?

-Claro... - Lily se colgó una pequeña mochila al hombro

-Por que yo no... nos vemos abajo- se giró de regreso y vio como su profesora de transformaciones recogía del pasillo una libreta azul continuando así su camino... sin darle más importancia, entró a la habitación, cogió su chamarra amarilla, que combinaba con su blusa y sus diademas, traía además unos pescadores de mezclillas y unas sandalias de plataforma baja, y bajó hasta la recepción con su amiga

* * *

-. ¡Vamos chicos!. ¡Levántense! Les queda una hora para arreglarse...

-No queremos Remus... déjanos dormir - dijo James mientras se pasaba la almohada hasta encima de su cabeza dejándola escondida

-. ¡Pero será genial! Vamos Pete... Sirius ¡arriba chicos!. - zarandeo suavemente a cada uno de ellos pero no lograba un gran avance.

-Rems... tú no estas cansado porque no te quedaste a arreglar el desorden, solo te dedicaste a disfrutar una de tantas delicias de la vida: JEAN - respondió entre las cobijas Black

-Bueno, pero yo... - se sonrojó tanto como un jitomate-. ¡Oye! Yo nunca le dije que fuera a las albercas ni que me besara ni nada por el estilo ¿ok? Vamos chicos, que quisiera que me ayudaran hoy por la noche.

-. ¿Estarás con ella por la noche-preguntó Peter, quien rodó de más sobre la cama y cayó al suelo, provocando un leve sobresalto para los otros dos dormilones

-Sí, y...

-. ¿Pasaras la noche con Jean o que?

-. ¡James!. ¡NO!. - ahora era rojo de enojo

-Bueno, solo preguntaba... - respondió al tiempo que se levantaba tallándose los ojos y caminado hasta el baño.

-Jean esta que arde... y es muy buena en... - los tres amigos de Sirius quedaron boquiabiertos: Remus, antes rojo, quedó más pálido que un fantasma, Peter se levantó de brinco del suelo quedando impresionado ante tal confesión y James, salió en tolla y medio mojado con la boca abierta pues de eso nunca le había contado su mejor amigo. - Quiero imaginar eso... nunca he estado con ella - los tres suspiraron aliviados y regresaron a lo suyo.

-Entonces que ¿Me van a ayudar o no?

-Claro que sí amigo - le contestó Sirius dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

* * *

Se fueron en cuatro camiones, y en media hora había llegado a su destino. El pueblo era pequeño, pero eso no le quitaba lo moderno. Contaba con una plaza llena de almacenes de todo tipo y un gran puerto con barcos a todo su alrededor. El día, como los dos anteriores, estaba nublado y para ponerlo aún mas frió, el mar estaba picado...

-Veamos, tenemos que conseguir algo para la noche...

-Jean...

-. ¿Si?. - le puso mirada asesina que contrastaba perfectamente con su sonrisa amable

-Eh... no tengo dinero, no puedo cómprame ropa que voy a utilizar solo el día de hoy

-. ¿Qué dices?. ¡Será le mejor noche de todo el año! O sea ¡Fiesta en la playa!

-Sí, tienes razón, pero créeme, tengo mejor cosas en que gastar mis galeones que en ropa elegante y cara

-Ya sé... digamos que... ¡será el regalo de mis padres por tu cumpleaños!

-Pero...

-Mi papá no le molestara, y mi madre mucho menos, te considera como su hija ¡te quiere muchísimo!

-. ¿Segura-preguntó no muy convencida

-. ¡Claro! Ahora, vayamos a probarnos unos cuantos vestidos y faldas y zapatos ¿vale? –- la jaló por la mano hasta meterse a una tienda de ropa juvenil. - Veamos, pruébate este, y este... la falda roja de allàestos zapatos, estos otros... esas dos blusas y... ya.

Lily quedó oculta tras una montaña de ropa, Jean la guió hasta los vestidores... cada vez que salía con un atuendo nuevo, Jean le daba más ropa y opinaba sobre lo que traía puesto... pasaron más de dos horas en la tienda cuando al fin salió Lily con un vestido halter blanco arriba de las rodillas y con unas pequeñas aberturas en los costados, de tela vaporosa y unas flores en tonos rojizos y naranjas, que dejaban destellos en la tela. Eso junto con unas sandalias de tacón alto en color perla, le quedaban perfectos.

-. ¡MAGNÍFICO! Te ves genial- se acercó hasta ella mientras ambas posaban frente al espejo - Talvez si te hacemos un corte de cabello

-. ¡Eso no Jean!. ¡Mi cabello se queda tal y como está

-Esta bien... el cabellos suelto, con las puntas para arriba, eso te lo puedo hacer yo... ¡te verás guapísima! James se quedará babeando y dándose de topes contra la pared por haberte dejado ir... - Lily sonrió triunfal "_Perfecto, justo lo que quiero_" -Ok, tu ya estas... ¿qué me pondré yo?

-. ¿Qué te parece esta falda?. - le mostró una tableada de mezclilla con una cadena como cinturón

-Mmmm... me gusta mas esta - era el mismo modelo solo que era mas corta, de hecho era una minifalda (jeje... coqueta la niña)

-Tengo una idea ¿qué te parece esa con estos zapatos-tomo de los aparadores unas sandalias claras estilo griegas (de esas que tienen tiras y te las marras a las piernas)

-. ¡Qué haría sin ti Lily! Están geniales, complementan el look y ya se con que blusa... - puso mirada maquiavélica y continuaron con las compras.

* * *

-. ¡AYUDA! 

-Tranquilo Remus... te ves bien, al igual que con el resto de la ropa que te has probado- expreso un tanto sarcástico y fastidiado Sirius

-. ¿BIEN?. ¡Me veo gordo!. ¿qué no ves? (¡Acaso esta loco! Es un bombón ese chico )

-Mira, hay mucha ropa para escoger- aclaró James con voz pacífica, era el único que aún mantenía la calma- No te preocupes

-. ¿En serio? Pero si lleva media tienda ¡Ya nada le gusta!

-Entiéndelo Pete, quiere verse bien para su niña adorada ¿verdad?

-Exacto James ¡tu sí que me entiendes- bajándose de la tarima donde estaban los espejos - Que tal sí...

-Yo me voy - Black no soportaba estar un minuto más sentado y aburrido, viendo como su amigo desfilaba modelo tras modelo de ropa sin que nada le pareciera apropiado

-Te acompaño... - finalizó Peter. Salieron a la avenida principal donde un viento tibio y húmedo pasó por ellos-. ¿Vamos a la heladería?

-Eh... - Pettigrew mantenía su sonrisa y pasaba su lengua por sus labios como si ya pudiera saborear los deliciosos sabores -Seguro...

Llegaron hasta un local adornado al estilo futurista. Enormes pinturas del espacio con rayos de luz viajando a cada segundo cubrían las paredes y los letreros luminosos tampoco faltaban. Peter se acercó al tendero y pidió dos helados dobles de "_Cosmo cookies_": Era simplemente helado de vainilla y moras azules con trozos de galletas plateadas, le daban un sabor glaseado. Se quedaron sentados en las mesas de afuera, viendo como pasaba la vida y el mundo frente a ellos... solo la mirada de Sirius se desvió cuando una chica conocida entro a la heladería acompañada, pero ella no se percató de su presencia... cuando salió la pareja, Sirius no tardó en levantarse para seguirlos...

-Eh... nos vemos la rato Peter.

-Ya iba regresarme con los demás ¿no hay problema?

-Seguro, nos veremos para la comida... - salió hacía los muelles, donde se habían ido.

* * *

-Perfecto, ya tenemos la ropa, ahora vayamos a arreglarnos el cabello y las uñas y... (si Jean les parece superficial en este momento, es simplemente que esta MUY nerviosa y esta era su forma de exteriorizarlo) 

-. ¿Arreglarnos? Me suena a manada...

-Bueno, solamente yo... pero me vas a acompañar ¿o no?

-Seguro- con ya varias bolsas en las manos, se encaminaron por la avenida principal hasta un lugar enorme. Un letrero de letras rosas y amarillas marcaban la entrada al lugar "_TOQUE MÁGICO_"

Más de una docena de sillones a lo largo de la pared estaban ocupados por mujeres de todas las edades mientras que varios asientos altos desfilaban frente a espejos rodeados de focos. Estilistas, manicuristas, peinadores, etc etc etc... se movían sin parar por todo el lugar.

-_Ragazza..._ te había estado esperando - claramente, este "chico" era de alguna región de Italia y esto lo indicaba su acento

-_Ciao _Carlo (ciao en italiano significa hola y adiós)

-. ¿Cómo has estado? Pero ¡mira ese cabello!... y esas uñas... - tomó las puntas de la cabellera castaña de la chica junto con una mano como si las estuviera examinando el científico más experimentado del campo- No, no, no... te dejaremos como toda una _donna bella_

Se llevaron a Jean lejos de la entrada donde se quedó Lily junto a todas las bolsas... 10, 15, 30 minutos y su amiga aún no regresaba, solamente cada vez que la veía pasar, Jean decía que solo unos minutos más y estaría lista... En un momentito que Jean permaneció sentada frente a los espejos, la pelirroja se acercó y le susurró al oído.

-Necesito aire, saldré unos minutos...

Empujó las puertas de cristal del lugar, dejando que su cabello recogido se revolviera con el viento... caminó unas cuantas calles alrededor, hasta que se topó con un chico que en los últimos meses se había vuelto una compañía agradable...

-Lily... ¿por que tan solita?

-Hola George... - dijo sonrojándose un poquitin, pero no más de lo necesario (George Barret chap 10 ) - Jean esta metida ahí - señaló el lugar - y ya me aburrí, quise salir y caminar un poco

-Dudo mucho que hayas venido hasta acá solo para ver como ponen guapa... perdón, MÁS guapa a tu amiga ¿o me equivoco?

-Nunca lo haces...

-. ¿Te parece si te invito un helado?

-Seguro... - caminaron calle abajo por unos 5 minutos, hasta llegar hasta un establecimiento con un letrero luminoso al pie de la calle "_GALAXY'S ROCKS_" Ambos entraron y pidieron sus helados, para después seguir con su caminata y su platica... el camino los llevó hasta el puerto donde tomaron asiento en uno de los muelles donde podrían apreciar el cielo semidespejado para esas horas y el mar un poco más tranquilo...

Después de unos minutos de platica...

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir... quede de verme con mis amigos para comer ¿te gustaría acompañarnos- ambos se levantaron

-Eh... no, gracias... tengo que pasar por Jean

-Esta bien...

-Nos vemos en la noche ¿no-preguntó Lily, aunque no quisiera nada con él, le parecía un chico agradable y le encantaba platicar con él, por más triviales que fueran los temas

-Seguro... eh, Lily...

-. ¿Si?. - lo miró directamente a los ojos, se pudo reflejar en esos hermosísimos ojos color miel, por el contrario, el Hufflepuff se perdió en segundos dentro de las verdes pupilas de ella

-. ¿Queria preguntarte si...?

-. ¿Si que?

-. ¿Te enfadaría que te besara- inquirió finalmente sin pena

-Eh... - pero sin esperar respuesta inmediata, el guapo chico poso sus delgados labios sobre los de ella... el roce apenas si duro unos 2 segundos

-Espero que no te moleste el que lo haya hecho... adiós - Lily quedó más confundida que al principio... al final, solo sonrió y volvió a tomar asiento, pensando en que eso nunca le hubiera sucedido si no hubiera roto con James...

-. ¿Puedo?. - giró su cabeza hacia su espalda y vio a quien fuera su mejor amigo hace un tiempo atrás... le sorprendió que se hubiera acercado a ella.

-Claro... - se sentó justo a su lado

-No sabía que tenias tantos amores en Hogwarts

-No es un amor... es solo un amigo- se sonrojó un poco la chica

-. ¿En serio?. ¿De cuando acá un amigo te ve con ojos de borreguito enamorado y te besa?

-Eh... - "_Tu hiciste eso Sirius_"... Dándose cuenta de que el solo se había lanzado una pedrada...

-Mejor cambiemos de tema ¿vale?. - agregó rápidamente el chico un tanto apenado

-Seguro... después de todo, hace mucho que no hablamos

-No fue por que yo quisiera- mencionó él en tono serio

-Pues... quisiera hablar sobre eso... - Sirius no emitió una respuesta, por lo que Lily tomo su silencio como un sí... - Mira, pasaron muchas cosas que pudieron cambiar la amistad, pero yo no queria eso...

-Ni yo...

-Déjame terminar por favor... - La pelirroja necesitaba sacar todo eso, comenzaba a oprimirle el pecho cada vez que lo veía- mira, en realidad no estoy tranquila sabiendo que fuiste mi mejor amigo y que ahora nuestras conversaciones se limiten a un hola y un adiós... Me importas demasiado y... - Sirius tomó sorpresivamente sus manos haciendo que Lily callara por unos largos segundos...

-. ¿Es todo?

-No... eh... también... eh... -ahora balbuceaba, había perdido las palabras al ver lo profundo de la mirada de Black

-. ¿Porque pasó todo esto Lily?

-Por que hicimos y dijimos cosas que no debimos- escondió su cara para ocultar unas diminutos lagrimas que no se detendrían ante nada...

-Tu no hiciste nada, el tonto fui yo por demostrarte lo que sentía...

-Ambos tuvimos la culpa... - respiró profundamente, pensando en que tendría que decirle lo que nunca había hecho: Que ella también lo había querido más que un amigo y que en cierto tiempo había preferido dejar a James por él - Debí decirte la verdad...

-. ¿Y cual es?. - tomó su barbilla y giró su rostro hacia el de él, muy cerca... Lily se separó antes de que pasaran más cosas y se levantó... Sirius hizo lo mismo y la giró hacia sí para oír su respuesta

-Que te quiero Sirius, y no quiero perderte nuevamente... - el chico paso sus manos por la tersa piel de la pelirroja para recoger sus lagrimas

-Mi niña... tranquila - la abrazó tiernamente pasando sus brazos por su espalda, mientras que ella se aferraba a su cuello... después de tomar calma

-Quiero que todo esto, estos últimos cuatro meses los olvidemos... que empecemos de cero nuestra amistad, sería lo mejor... para dejarnos de hacer daño

-Lily... no creo que sea buena idea... -. ¡No lo podía creer!. ¿Cómo era que le estuviera diciendo que ya no quería ni su amistad? Dio unos pasos en retroceso, aun con la boca abierta

-. ¿Que... que quieres decir?

-Que no es buena idea lo de empezar desde cero... no veo la razón de porque... - avanzóhacia ella par tomar sus manos entre las suyas- de porque desperdiciar 5 años de amistad, creo que nos costó mucho trabajo construir todo esto como para que por malos entendidos se derrumbe en un dos por tres - Sirius sonrió hacia ella, Lily devolvió la sonrisa y se abalanzó a sus brazos ¡Era feliz como nunca! Su mejor amigo, nuevamente a su lado... no pudo evitar que salieran luces de sus esmeraldas, esta vez de felicidad...

-Gracias Sirius

-Sería un tonto si te dejara ir niña... si dejara ir nuestro cariño - le plantó un beso en la mejilla y la bajó del aire y sus brazos - Y ya no llores eh! Ven, vamos a comer... quede con los chicos en un restaurante cerca de la playa...

-Tengo que verme con Jean... pero te lo agradezco

-Entonces... ¿te veré en la fiesta?

-Seguro... - esta vez fue ella la del beso - Nos vemos...

* * *

-. ¡Jean!. ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre y ya quiero irme de aquí!. - tenía unos minutos de haber regresado con su amiga 

-Espera unos minutos...

-. ¡Llevas diciendo eso desde hace tres horas!

-Espera un momento _bambina_... que Jean quedo bellísima - anunció Carlo - Te presento a la nueva _ragazza_.. ¡Jean McCabe- TOTALMENTE distinta salió su amiga de detrás de un biombo con diseños orientales... la chica anterior era de cabello marrón y rizado, por debajo de los hombros... ahora tenía el cabello ondulado, castaño con mechas doradas, le llegaba por encima de la cintura con corte degrafilado (en capas disparejas), tenía un fleco largo de lado que marcaba mejor los rasgos de su cara... realmente se veía GUAPÍSIMA

-.¡WOW! Jean... eh...

-. ¿Qué tal, me veo bien?

-. ¡Te ves genial!

-. ¡COOL!. ¡Si tu te quedaste sorprendida, ya quiero ver la cara de Remus!. ¿Crees que le guste?

-Estaría estúpido y ciego si no babea en cuanto te vea... ¡Pero ya vamonos que muero de hambre!

-Esta bien... Carlo ¡_molte grazie_! (muchas gracias...jeje, tengo que hacer usos del italiano, toy aprendiendo ) - como típicos europeos, se despidieron con un beso en cada lado

-No hay de que... no te olvides de mí ¡eh!

-Claro que no lo haré... _¡Ciao_!

* * *

-Bueno, al menos tenemos todo listo contigo Remus... 

-Gracias James, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco... - salieron de la tienda de ropa con dos bolsas en las manos, Remus había ocupado todos sus ahorros en gastarlos para esa noche especial... ya tenía la ropa y un presente para su linda novia (aunque aún no se lo preguntaba oficialmente)

-. ¿Acabaron chicos- acababa de llegar Peter después de su helado y de caminar un rato por los alrededores

-Sí... ¿y Sirius?

-Se fue a no se donde James... me dijo que nos veíamos en el restaurante

Se encaminaron unas cuadras abajo, pasando por más almacenes, de ropa, perfumes, animales mágicos, dulces, artículos de broma (lugar tentador para los chicos... jeje, traviesos estos!) y demás... llegando a su destino, cruzaron una pequeña plaza con una fuente enorme al centro con una figura de dos hermosas banshees (incoherencia la mía no?) , también se toparon con...

-. ¡Vaya! Si son los estúpidos que no pueden pasar desapercibidos en cualquier lugar ¿verdad- era Snapy con su mal humor de costumbre... con su comentario, se refería al incidente de la inundación

-Miren, si es Sevy con su carota de "Odio el mundo y quiero morir" - se burló James mientras pasaban... Snape no se quedo con los brazos cruzados, pasando junto a Remus (que era el mas cercano a la fuente) lo empujo, tirándolo a él y todas sus pertenencias...

-. ¡Maldito Snape!

- Expelliermus - apuntó James a la cabeza de la narizota andante quien salió despedido hacia la fuente, chocando con los pies de la estatua y quedando medio inconsciente dentro del agua... los tres Gryff's soltaron la carcajada...

-. ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí- Llegó alarmado el profesor Rickman, jefe de Slytherin, mirando el conflicto -. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! _Enérvate_ ... - señaló al Sly y lo deposito suavemente sobre el pavimento delante de él, haciendo que éste se despertara y se incorporara poco a poco... mirando alrededor, y viendo que James era el único con varita en ristre... -. ¡Sr. Potter! Me temo que tendré que confiscarle la varita, no puedo permitir esta clase de sucesos... la Profesora McGonagall se la entregara estando en Hogwarts, por lo pronto no la necesitara... - se dio la media vuelta llevándose a Snape delante suyo y la varita de James...

* * *

Ahora sí, vayamos a... **AGRADECIMIENTOS**

**PATRY-SK:** No te preocupes por haberte tardado, lo importante es que dejes el review ?A MI ME ENCANTA MÁS QUE A TI TE ENCANTÉ! Lo de JxL forever ¡OBVIO! Pronto lo verás te lo aseguro... Remus y Jean, me encantan estos chicos! Ella toda loca y el todo tímido ¡AH! Quiero un novio así (snif snif)

Lo de Elly... creo que esa es la idea, me imagine a Sirius (un perro maldito mujeriego) con una chica que fuera TODO lo contrario a los que "supuestamente" el siempre busca en una chava ?ME FASCINÓ LA IDEA! Espero me entiendas... ojala y te haya gustado mi capitulo. ACTUALIZA PRONTO.

BAYOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**LIGTHANGEL: **Que bueno que ya no estés castigada así puedes seguirme leyendo! Que es picho! Sorry! Pero por acá no se usa esa palabra y ni idea! GRACIAS POR DECIR QUE ESCRIBO BIEN! EN serio que hago mi esfuerzo más grande para que le guste a la gente y se digne a leer mis cursilerías y traumas, jeje...

Por supuesto que me pasaré por el fic de tu sister! Digo, si tu me lo recomiendas con TODO gusto. Y hablando de recomendaciones, yo te hago una lee UN MUNDO AL REVES, es una historia de humor y esta genialisima! Neta que te ríes al menos de tanta tarugada que escribimos mi mejor amiga y yo. Te dejo que aun tengo que seguir agradeciendo... BAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**KYMIE**: NIÑA! Me da gusto tenerte rondado por estos rumbos ¡La idea era la de arruinar el beso! Digo, cuando te interrumpen tantas veces, las ganas se van acumulando cada vez más y más... y cuando al fin se logra LO DISFRUTAS COMO NUNCA! Bueno... eso digo yo, no se que opines tu. Con mis preciosisisisisimos (o sea Lily y James) **YA VIENE LO MEJOR! **No puedes de dejar por NADA del mundo el próximo chap que ahí empieza toda la acción y se alarga por tres capítulos (AHHH! En serio que mi emoción es mucha!)

Ya ni me acuerdo como se me ocurrió lo de la poción para dormir y mucho menos todo el rollo de la playa. De lo que si me acuerdo es de lo mucho que me divertí escribiéndolo JAJAJA! Sobre todo con lo de Snape (cada vez que me lo imagino me vuelvo a doblar de la risa!) Gracias por el animo que me dan para seguir escribiendo... digo, me suben el autoestima con el solo hecho de tener sus reviews Hasta ya me emociono cada vez que escribo mis agradecimientos... por eso mejor le paro. BAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CHAMAKA!

**KAJIME**: HELLOSSSSSSSSS! Claro que eh alcanzaras! En serio que te recomiendo que lo hagas por que lo mejor esta GENIALÍSIMO! Siempre hay tiempo para todo, en serio que encontraras un momentito para leerlo o Bueno, como dices, más adelante entenderás MUCHAS cosas, sobre todo el comportamiento de todos los personajes. Obviamente seguiré leyendo tu fic, así que publica pronto! BAYOOOOOOO!

**SAMIRA: **no has tenido tiempo... si me has dicho que te da flojera leerlo!

**ERES UNA HORRIPILANTOSA... **como sea, espero que publiques pronto. Bayo!

**ALEX BLACK BIRD: **Que bueno que ya estés al corriente ME DA MUCHÍSIMO GUSTO porque así no te perderás lo MEJOR que he escrito desde que empecé el fic. Lo de James y Lily en picada? Pues... ya verás como "elevan" las cosas, vaya manera que encuentras... jeje, no me hagas mucho caso ¡Ando en las nubes!

GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC! Y he aquí mi disculpa si no he leído el tuyo: como dices, no me lo encuentra el servidor ¡HELP ME! Te juro que siempre leo un fic cuando su escritora me lo pide y recomienda. Digo, sería lo menos que puedo hacer después de que tu lees el mío. En serio, dime como puedo leerlo!

YO? ENAMORADA? Yo diría que más bien estoy traumada (AHHHH! ESO ES HORRIBLE!) Es un caso MUY complicado... y llevo con eso desde hace ya casi dos años... el chico esta lindo y algo guapo. ¡LO PEOR ES QUE YA FUE MI NOVIO!. ¡SNIF!

En serio que deberías intentar enamorarte porque es de las cosas más geniales en la vida, esa cosquillita en el interior cuando lo ves, te sudan las manos si esta cerca de ti, como te empiezas a trabar cuando intentas hablarle... ¡NECESITO ENAMORARME EN VERDAD! Los ultimos han sido pura fantasía de mi cabeza y nada me ha funcionado...

Bueno, dejare todo mi choro para el psicólogo (claro! Cuando vaya con uno ) y te dejare tranquila. BAYOOOOOOOOO NIÑA Y MIL GRACIAS!


	22. Fiebre de Sábado por la Noche I

**Fiebre de sábado por la noche I**

* * *

Después de salir de la estética con más bolsas en las manos, se fueron a comer a un restaurante predispuesto para los alumnos de Hogwarts, donde pudieron atascarse de mariscos a más no poder y comida típica del lugar (que obviamente, por ser de costa, incluía los mismos.) 

A las 5 en punto, la profesora Sprout, junto al profesor Flitwick y Rickman, reunieron en el centro del pueblo a los alumnos de 4° y 5° para regresar al hotel y la fiesta. Jean se había puesto una mascada en el cabello para evitar que vieran su nuevo look, queria que fuera una sorpresa para todos. Las chicas iban ingresando al hotel, cuando Lily, que revisaba su mochila desesperadamente, le gritó a su amiga

-.¡JEAN! . ¡.¿No has visto mi diario?.!

-.¿Tienes diario?

-.¡SI¡Estaba escribiendo hoy mismo en él!

-.¡Ahhh! Es la libreta chiquita...

-Aja...

-Azul...

-.¡Si!

-.¿La que tiraste y recogió McGonagall?

-.¿QUÉ?.- gritó tan fuerte que todos los presentes voltearon a verlas

-Baja la voz... cuando nos íbamos, la tiraste... pero no pensé que fuera la tuya - continuó sin más preocupación

-.¿Por que no me dijiste?.!

-Que por que no pensé que fuera la tuya... no importa, mañana se la pides y ¡listo!

Jean se fue caminando por enfrente de su amiga ¡No podía esperar un día!. ¿Y si lo leían? Ni pensarlo, era prácticamente su vida desde hace 5 años... Tenia que hacer algo...

Unos metros en frente... Jean caminaba placidamente mientras pensaba en su amor... la vista se volvió oscura por unas manos y solo el deliciosos aroma de Remus lo delató... al girarse Jean, lo único que fue capaz de hacer, fue besarlo lentamente sobre sus dulces labios...

-Hola princesa...

-Hola príncipe... ¿Quién podía resistir la boca de ese mangote? Así que nuevamente le planto un cortó beso y le pasó los brazos por el cuello... Remus no podía estar más complacido con ello, y que decir de embobado...

-.¿Listo para la noche?

-Por supuesto, pasare por usted a las 8 en punto...

-.¿Podría ser más temprano? Es que Lily quedo con alguien a las 7:45 - menciono con un muy lindo puchero

-No hay problema... pasaré a esa hora por ti... hasta entonces princesa... - nuevamente fusionaron sus respiraciones, pero en esta ocasión, por un tiempo más prolongado... Remus siguió el camino con Peter a su lado...

-Vaya que te va bien... ¿o me equivoco?

-Claro que no... ¡será una noche perfecta!

-Por supuesto... aunque lo sería más si estuviera despejado, esta noche es luna llena - ". ¿_QUÉ? No es posible... me tocaba en una semana... no, debe ser una broma"_

-Te... te equivocas, es... estas mal Pete - dijo mas que nada para convencerse a sí mismo

-.¿En que mundo vives Rems? Hoy, 17 de Abril es luna llena mira... - saco de su pantalón su cartera, de donde sacó un calendario donde le mostró un pequeño dibujo de luna marcado en ese día... ¿Lo ves- siguió caminado sin percatarse de que su amigo se había quedado paralizado, sin habla y más pálido que nunca...

* * *

Si se apresuraba podría llegar a la habitación de McGonagall sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Hace unos minutos que habían llegado del paseo... dejo las bolsas de las compras sobre su cama y salió al balcón y desde ahí observo a la profesora en una plataforma provisional sobre la playa, dando ordenes a todo el que pasaba cerca de ella, preparando lo que sería la gran fiesta de esa noche, aun quedaba luz del astro rubio en el cielo... 

¡Lily!. ¿Por que no me esperaste?. - Jean acababa de entrar con más bolsas en los brazos...

-Eh... ¿por que estabas con Remus?

-No importa eso... ¿qué haces?

- Tengo que salir... - dio unos paso hacia la puerta

-.¿Y la fiesta?.¿No piensas arreglarte- preguntó un tanto alarmada

-Eh, no me voy a tardar... - respondió algo insegura- Nos vemos en 10 minutos...

* * *

-.¡Maldita sea! McGonagall ya tiene mi varita... ¡y tengo que recuperarla!.- exclamó firmemente James a su mejor amigo... ya habían llegado a la habitación, bañado y arreglado para la fiesta (al menos James)... realmente se veía GUAPISHIMO

-.¿Y que piensas hacer?. - Sirius estaba a medio vestir (toalla a la cintura, pelo mojado y despeinado... realmente un mango!)

-Tendré que entrar a su habitación... lo único que me preocuparía seria encontrármela... nos vemos en 10 minutos... - terminó de arreglarse para la fiesta, para después salir camino a la ultima habitación de la planta donde haría lo que siempre hacía, meterse donde no debía, ir con los problemas sin que lo llamaran...

* * *

Pasando por el pasillo hacia unos de los extremos, se detuvo ante el 513. Esa era la habitación de la jefa de Gryffindor . Pensando en lo que haría pronunció por lo bajo "_Alohomora"_ y abrió lentamente la puerta blanca deseando que no hubiera nadie dentro. Esa habitación no era como la suya, era mucho más grande, el doble... frente a la puerta estaba la cama matrimonial entre dos mesitas de noche, a la izquierda de esta, el closet y una segunda puerta, que debía ser el baño. Una trabe que dividía a la mitad la habitación junto con espacio libre al centro... un poco más allá un escritorio (en la esquina) con un estante pequeño detrás, a un lado un pequeño desayunador de mesa redonda junto a un carrito de té... a espaldas de éste, la puerta corrediza transparente y la conexión a todos los cuartos... 

-.¿Dónde estara?. - cerró suavemente la puerta para rápidamente dirigirse al escritorio, lugar donde probablemente McGonagall guardaba todo lo confiscado a lo largo del viaje... comenzó a revolver el cajón más grande buscando su preciada libreta -.¿Dónde demonios- buscó en el estante procurando dejar las cosas tal y como las encontraba... tratando de no desesperarse se acercó a la puesta de cristal buscando a Minerva, alcanzó a verla cuando se metía al edificio... -.¡Maldición! Debo apresurarme o me la encontraré aquí - al menos tenía 2 minutos en lo que llegaba Minerva... se hincó y volvió a buscar en los cajones bajos ¡Encontraba de todo menos su diario! Pero algo la hizo guardar silencio sepulcral... unos pasos... se asomó por debajo del mueble: unos tenis negros modernos caminaban hacia la esa misma dirección pero... ¡Su maestra no podía andar usando ese tipo de calzado!

-Busco mi varita y podré vengarme dulcemente de Quejicus... - se dirigió inmediatamente al escritorio por el lado derecho... "¿_James_?" la pelirroja se puso a gatas y rodeo el mueble por el lado contrario. Se dirigió a la columna de la trabe donde podía permanecer oculta para Potter. Giró la cabeza, vio el cuerpo de James doblado por la mitad en su búsqueda, su capa invisible estaba sobre el escritorio... no le daría tiempo de salir sin que él la viera, pero si se quedaba un segunda más se arriesgaba a toparse con McGonagall.

-.¡Listo! Ven con papàpreciosa... Ahora me largo - pero Lily no oyó movimiento alguno, asomó la mirada y observó al muchacho de cabezo alborotado de pie, con la varita en una mano y un cuadernillo en la otra- Propiedad E. L. _"A.T.S.D.M. ¿qué significará eso?"_ - a la pelirroja comenzó a latirle el corazón más aprisa pero fue cuando James se disponía a abrirlo cuando su pulso se elevó por los cielos

-.¡Deja eso!

-.¿Lily?. - se sorprendió tanto encontrársela que se le deslizó de las manos el diario... cayó abierto sobre la alfombra púrpura, James dio unos pasos para recogerlos, pero ella lo tomó antes¿Qué haces aquí?

-.¡No te importa!. - contestó de mal humor

-A decir verdad... me importa mucho: la prefecta de Gryffindor, excelente estudiante y consentida de profesores y alumnos ¿entrando a hurtadillas a una habitación de un maestro? Se me hace muy interesante

-.¡Tu también estas aquí¡Y no... - James abrió la boca tratando de disculparse-... no me interesa saber tu razón "lógica" de porque estas aquí!

-Pues para tu información "Srita. Yo me las sé de todas, TODAS" vine por mi varita

-.¡Felicidades! Ya la encontraste ¡Ahora vamonos!

-Espera - la tomó por la mano antes de que se girara contra él - Primero me tienes que decir por que estabas aquí

-Ya te dije ¡no es asunto tuyo!

-.¿A no?. - apuntó desafiante y antes de que lo pudiera evitar, James ya tenía el diario en las manos - Pues tendré que descubrirlo por mi cuenta...

-.¡DAME ESO!. - Lily se abalanzó sobre el chico... James lo cambió de mano y lo alzó. Por más que brincara no lo alcanzaría, el chico era demasiado alto para ella ¡Me las vas a pagar Potter!

-.¿Dime que hacías? Porque... ¿sabes? Esta es una habitación privada y si estas aquí sin permiso, deberías andar haciendo algo malo, muy malo

-.¡JA! James Potter dándome clases de moral ¿Quién lo diría? Usualmente te metes a los despachos para robar cosas ¿no¿Por qué tendría que ser la excepción?

-.¡Ahora me dices ladrón¡Yo solo quería mi varita de vuelta- le sorprendió que ya pensara de él en esa forma

-Si, claro... - James se descuidó y Lily logró coger su diario - Yo me largo de aquí - giro sobre sus talones hacia la salida

-No puedo creer lo mucho que has cambiado... Te has vuelto otra...- sentenció el moreno seriamente mientras que la pelirroja escuchaba atenta sus palabras frente a la puerta y con una mano en el picaporte

-.¡PERFECTO¡Hablemos de cambios¿qué hay de ti, James? Ya no eres el mismo de hace 5 años ¡que va! De hace unos meses ¡unas semanas! Te volviste un arrogante y presumido... - caminó hasta estar con tan solo unos centímetros de separación, se veía realmente enojada

-Tu ya no eres esa niña linda y tierna de ojos verdes, de la que me enamore... sino una amargada y fría persona - a esto se refería especialmente a él, así era únicamente con él... Lily se quedó boquiabierta y callada

-No se porque pierdo así el tiempo contigo ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!. - el silencio que se inicio fue roto en un segundo por un sonido de cerradura, como si intentaran abrir la puerta...

* * *

-.¡NO! No, no, no y no... 

-Profesora, este es el ultimo cargamento

-Bien, póngalas en el cuarto de allá... - McGonagall apuntaba a una puerta de metal a unos señores que llevaban tras sí cajas levitadoras de lo que parecían ser bebidas para la noche de fiesta... al resto de los presentes daba ordenes sin parar

-Minerva ¿no crees que deberías descansar un poco- preguntó amablemente la enfermera escolar - Ese color en tus mejillas no me gusta para nada...

-Debe ser el sol, he estado aquí toda la mañana

-Vamos, ve a dormir un poco que con ayuda del profesor Flitwick todo quedara muy bien

-Creo que... -menciono poco convencida

-Tendrás que vigilar la fiesta la noche entera y necesitas estar despierta... vamos, vamos - Poppy la empujó por los hombros, finalmente McGonagall accedió

* * *

-.¿Dónde está James?. ! 

-No lo sé Peter... solo me dijo que no tardaría en regresar - Sirius respondió de mala gana... continuaba a medio vestir sobre la cama, leía una revista para adultos muggles que había encontrado de "casualidad" (las hormonas están al 100 compréndanlo...jeje)

-Prometió ayudarme - el chico se metió al baño azotando la puerta tras sí y hablando para sí mismo, ya estaba vestido pero no lograba el look que deseaba... Sirius se levantó mientras se ponía unas bermudas color beige, buscó a su otro amigo y lo encontró en el balcón viendo hacia el mar, hacia el infinito...

-.¿Y tu porque traes esa cara?

-Por al fiesta... - contestó sin mucho animo

-.¡Será genial! Y todo, y me refiero a TODO puede pasar - le dio un codazo a su amigo con mirada pícara

-Tanto esfuerzo para nada... - en su mirada se notaba sin duda alguna su tristeza

-.¿Y tu por que así¿Qué no piensas cambiarte?. -traía el mismo pants azul marino de la mañana

-Es que...

-Falta 1 hora y media pero no esta de más estar listo

-Es que no... no creo poder ir

-.¡JA¿Y por que no, según tu? Todos estaremos ahí...

-Créeme, yo no... - su mirad cambió de dirección viendo hacia el cielo gris blancuzco –- Y lo peor, ya invite a alguien... ¿Cómo le diré a Jean que no la acompañare?

-.¡Uyy! Pues si estas tan seguro de faltar, que obvio que no lo harás - Sirius seguía tan tranquilo, sin escuchar realmente las palabras de su amigo - te has metido en un gran lío, déjame decirte que no te gustará nada verla enojada... y por lo mismo no deberías estar ahí cuando eso ocurra - Sirius contuvo una pequeña sonrisa...

-Necesito algo de aire...

* * *

Entró al edificio hasta los elevadores presionando el número 5... espero unos segundos mientras llegaba a su destino, sentía como se le cerraban los párpados, sí necesitaba dormir... pero era indispensable la organización correcta de la fiesta... mejor se regresaba. 

Justo en el momento en que se disponía a apretar el botón que la llevaría de nueva cuenta hasta la planta baja, las puertas plateadas se abrieron y vio como a mitad del pasillo un alto y delgado chico salía de una de las habitaciones... le alegro verlo puesto que aquel asunto se le andaba olvidando del todo por las prisas... Éste, al verla, lo que quedaba de alegría de aquel día se esfumó

-.¡Señor Lupin¿Ya tiene sus cosas preparadas?

-Eh... solo falta... - la profesora no era tonta y notó de inmediato la tristeza del chico, lo miró con una pizca de dulzura

-Remus, sabes bien que no puedes quedarte

-.¡Pero profesora! Usted misma vio como el día entero estuvo nublado, si tan solo...

-Lo siento, pero no podemos arriesgarnos, ni a usted ni al resto de los alumnos - recobró la compostura, su mirada volvió a la dureza habitual - Lo veré en 5 minutos en el vestíbulo - no espero respuesta ni quejas ni reclamos y caminó hasta el fondo del piso... -Necesito el permiso del traslador... creo que los deje en mi escritorio - hablaba para si misma... una vez estando frente a la treceava habitación se quedó inmóvil ¡Que tonta! Lo deje en la recepción - No había dado ni tres pasos cuando - Se me olvidaba... _Securus_ - al pronunciar esto, con su varita dibujaba un par de círculos cerca de la cerradura y finalizaba con un toque sobre la misma... se oyó perfectamente como se cerraba con doble seguro todas y cada una de las cosas de su habitación, se dio la media vuelta y desapareció con un chasquido...

* * *

Como reacción inmediata James tomó a Lily y a su capa y se cubrió con ella 

-.¿Qué ha...- le cubrió la boca, era obvio que esperaban que alguien entrara... después de unos segundos se quitaron la prenda de invisibilidad y James que miraba algo desconcertado la puerta se volvió a Lily

-.¿Ahora que hiciste?. !

-.¡NADA!. - se acercó a la puerta quitándose de un empujón a James y dio vuelta ala perilla... no pasó nada, volvió a girarla con más fuerza... y nada

-Dame permiso - la quitó de un empujón, Lily le puso mirad asesina... el chico puso mayor fuerza al rodarla... pero no funcionaba, así que comenzó a golpear la puerta sin control

-.¡ESTUPIDA...

-James, cálmate...

-... PUERTA...

-Detente...

-... DEL DEMIONIO!

-.¡YA¡Tranquilo- dando un suspiro apresurado sacó su varita - "¡_Alohomora!" "¡ALOHOMORA_!" - ni siquiera el hechizo ayudo ¡ESTÚPIDA PUERTA!. - la chica pateo en dos ocasiones más la puerta... como si fuera a servir de algo-Vamos... salgamos por el balcón - ambos caminaron hasta la puerta transparente, James trató de abrirla pero no había forma de hacerlo... Lily trató una vez más con el hechizo pero todos sus intentos eran nulos...

-.¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí¿Por que no podemos abrir ninguna puerta?

-Espera... tengo una sospecha - se acercó al escritorio y trató de abrir cualquiera de los cajones, pero nada... James continuaba con la puerta corrediza - déjalo... es imposible

-Claro... que... no- contestó mientras continuaba con sus esfuerzos

-.¡Olvídalo! Tiene hechizos de seguridad... de seguro McGonagall vino y lo puso, fue cuando escuchamos la cerradura- explicó la pelirroja con aire serio - Quería que nadie entrara - se dejó resbalar por al pared más cercana

-O que nada saliera - apuntó James mientras hacia lo mismo que ella¡Genial!

-A menos que ella venga y quite el hechizo... no podremos salir- el chico pensó en ello, conociendo a su maestra de Transformaciones , se quedaría supervisando la fiesta y se retiraría de ahí hasta que el último estudiante estuviera en su cama... miró de reojo la muñeca de Lily, eran las 6:27 PM... lo único bueno de todo eso era la buena compañía que tendría durante las siguientes 7 horas

-.¿Ya me vas a decir?

-Solo buscaba esto - que el quedaba más que decirle... se refirió a su pequeño cuaderno

-Pero... ¿y eso- señaló las letras plateadas

-Léelas en voz alta - James se aclaró la garganta y dijo en voz alta

-A, T, S, D, M - espero unos segundos... las letras se desplegaron y otras más aparecieron - "Aleja Tus Sucias Manos De Mí" - acercó la mano sin poner reparo en la advertencia, pero al hacer contacto con la suave pasta azul, sintió una ligera descarga eléctrica sobre sus yemas¡AY!

-Por lo visto no sabes leer... es para los entrometidos

-Gracias por decirme- se levantó un tanto molesto y caminó hasta la puerta del balcón- Será una fiesta estupenda

-Sí... pero no las perderemos - se lamentó la pelirroja

* * *

La noche comenzaba a clarearse y entre unas tenues nubes se vislumbraba una hermosa, redonda y brillante luna... los chicos iban llegando a cada minuto por la parte de las albercas. La fiesta sería sobre una tarima provisional junto a la playa y el mar, en las orillas había decenas de mesitas con manteles de diversos colores para dos o cuatro personas, en los extremos contarios, una larga barra de bebidas y una plataforma para el DJ (después de tanto rumores, se trataba de un Dj mago, traía gran variedad de música (hasta muggle) junto con un gran espectáculo de luces tridimensionales...) 

Burbujas de distintos tamaños llenas de chispas plateadas flotaban sobre el lugar y en el momento de romperse, esparcían la luz por el aire y una muy suave brisa marina se respiraba en el ambiente: era todo perfecto.

Eran las 8:30 PM y Jean buscaba entre la gente a su pareja, no había llegado por ella y Lily había desaparecido del mapa por lo que estaba sola... por donde pasaba arrancaba miradas masculinas, se veía estupenda: el cabello largo con mechas claras lo llevaba suelto, traía sus sandalias griegas amaradas sobre las torneadas y doradas piernas, su minifalda tableada de mezclilla azul con cadena y una blusa de hombro caído crema con rosa que se entallaba a su figura, sobre la blusa el estampado marcaba la leyenda "_Come n' take me boys"_ ... si lo que hubiese querido fuera tener a más de un chavo a sus pies lo hubiera logrado en segundos...

-Jean... dime donde está Lily

-Ya te dije por centésima vez... ¡No sé- Chris insistía con la chica un poco desesperado, la había seguido desde la recepción hasta la fiesta - No tengo idea de adonde se fue ¡Ya no me preguntes!

-Si me estas ocultando algo...

-.¿Qué le vas a hacer¿La vas a golpear o que- preguntó Sirius, que había llegado por la espalda de Jean y abrazándola por la cintura... Christopher puso cara de asco y se perdió entre la gente

-Gracias Sirius... ¡me tiene harta ese tipo!

-No hay de que primor... ¿y por que tan sola? Pensé que Remus y tu... - Black no se quedaba atrás en miradas y suspiros, traía las bermudas beige estilo cargo (con bolsas a los costados) una camiseta negra (que se le pegaba al abdomen... yummi yummi) y unos huaraches modernos negros... sus ojos lucían especialmente bellos

-Pues yo creí lo mismo, pero no llegó por mí - se notaba algo de preocupación en su cara... Sirius recapacito en su conversación con el chico... al parecer hablaba en serio en eso de faltar a la fiesta

-Tal vez... eh, llega en un momento... ¿me disculpas- salió a recorrer el lugar... cuando se encaminó a la entrada por si veía a alguno de sus amigos, observó una chica, como diría él, _HOT_.

Era rubia con el cabello a varios centímetro debajo de los hombros, lo traía despeinado pero con estilo, traía una blusa verde en pico con la espalda totalmente descubierta, una falda corta cruzada negra con detalles discretos en el mismo tono que la blusa, unas lindas piernas que terminaban con unas sandalias negras de tiras delgadas de plataforma. Cuando bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la tarima, miró a Sirius entre cohibida por su presencia e indiferente hacia él... Black se quedó con la boca abierta cuando reconoció esos ojos grises delineados perfectamente de negro sin ser ocultados por las gafas oscuras

-.¿Elly?.- lo examinó de pies a cabeza y siguió su camino sin inmutarse en saludarlo siquiera, por lo visto su objetivo de esa noche era poner a comer de su mano a Sirius... él no iba a dejar las cosas así, por lo que se apresuró a alcanzarla-. ¡Espera! Te... te ves genial

-Gracias... - se disponía a dar pasos alejándose de él pero Sirius la tenía bien sujeta de la mano y al cintura

-No había notado que tus ojos eran tan bellos, podrían perderme en ellos por el resto de mi vida...

-.¿En serio¿A cuantas chicas más le has dicho eso?

-Mira, se que no debí decir lo de ayer

-Al menos lo admites - contestó con sarcasmo

-Pero...

-Así eres, y no puedes cambiar Black - nunca lo había llamado de esa manera y se oía tan frió ¿No tienes más conquistas hoy? Tal vez hay alguien que quiera besarte sin poner "peros"...

-Elly no hagas esto...

-Una tipa que se te aviente a la primera...

-Por favor...

-Alguien que no se haga la difícil ¿o no Sirius- sin decir más se fue con unos compañeros de curso... el chico se sintió lo peor del mundo, el único culpable de todas esas palabras era él y su estúpida imagen de Don Juan ¡Y tenia que pasarle todo esto justo cuando encontraba a alguien a quien queria de verdad y sin más motivo que el amor...

Se regresó con Jean que ya se había sentado en una de las mesas con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, miró a Sirius algo preocupada debido a su no muy buena cara

-.¿Ahora que te pasa¿Dónde dejaste a la novia?

-No me quiere ver...

-.¡Si claro! Además, si eso fuera cierto, ya estarías con otra chica... ¡si eso es lo que te sobra en la vida Sirius!

-.¿En serio crees eso Jean¿Qué soy... soy un perro? (mujeriego pues...)

-Pues, perro lo que se llama perro... sí

-.¡Pero puedo cambiar!

-JAJA... de que puedes, puedes... pero la imagen ya la tienes - debido a la cara de su amigo agregó- Pero tal vez encuentres pronto a alguien que te haga reivindicar

-.¡Es que ya lo hice! Pero ella me odia... ?qué hago!

-Pues... - a Jean se le ocurrió una o muy romántica idea o muy cursi - mira, puedes hacer esto... - le susurró unas palabras al oído...

* * *

El cielo ya estaba oscureciéndose por completo... caminó por los terrenos hasta las enormes puertas de roble donde lo esperaba el director con su sonrisa apacible de siempre 

-Remus ¿qué tal el viaje- el chico no respondió - Sabes que esto es por tu bien...

-Iré a prepararme...

Sin inmutarse en mirarlo, siguió su camino por el castillo vacío, el resto de los alumnos que no estaban en Hasting, debían estar en sus hogares, con sus familias... pero el no tenía eso. Hogwarts le parecía un lugar fantástico la mayoría de las veces, pero en ese momento no: sentía como si estuviera en el lugar más lúgubre y horrible de toda su vida, tan frío y solo...

Cuando estuvo en su habitación, revolvió su baúl y sacó una botella oscura con una etiqueta que decía "_Veneno de basilisco_" Desenroscó la tapa y le dio un sorbo, sabía horrible esa bebida pero era lo único que hacia más soportable la transformación y los efectos secundarios de ésta, al menos hacia que desaparecieran los horribles dolores y nauseas del día siguiente...

Miró por la ventana del cuarto, después su reloj... ya todos en Hasting deberían estarse divirtiendo en la fiesta, y él ahí, esperando que lo peor de su vida ocurriera, lo que debía repetirse cada mes...

-Mejor me voy... - se quitó la chamarra y salió de la sala común, del castillo... se acercó al sauce boxeador, un árbol aún joven, pero por lo mismo, mucho más fuerte y poderoso, que no dejaba de agitar sus ramas cuando sintió la presencia de Remus... tomó una vara larga que estaba escondida entre los arbustos y con ella tocó un nudo de entre las raíces, las ramas dejaron de moverse, tenía unos segundos para meterse a su escondite. Se deslizó por el túnel de debajo del árbol, doblado por la espalda comenzó a avanzar, hasta llegar a la casa... una casa vieja y abandonada, perfecta para que nadie lo descubriera ahí...

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHH!** Me conecte express ( o sea que estoy mega apurada así que los dejare así tal cual) y solo lo hice para poder subir el nuevo chap. **¡WOW!** Este y los próximos dos eran uno mismo en un principio pero me inspire **TAAAAAAAANTO** que quedaron mega largos... 

Por favor, dejen **TODAS SUS OPINIONES** de cada detalle de estos próximos capitulos ¡Me encantaría saber **tOdO**!

Escribiría todos mis agradecimientos personales a todas aquellos lindos lectores que me dejaron reviews **¡MIL GRACIAS**! Pero como no tengo mucho ni tiempo ni memoria (solo recuerdo a **KAJIME** ) Asíq eu APRA el proximo chap los tendran...

En fin, me despido... **BAYOOOOOOOOOO!**


	23. Canciones y lindos recuerdos

**20. Canciones y lindos recuerdos**

* * *

-Tenemos galletas, unas nueces... y tres caramelos de canela - James revisaba el carrito de té... habían pasado casi tres horas y el hambre ya se hacía presente... 

. ¿Nada más?. - ella terminaba de escribir unas palabras sobre su diario

Eso es todo... pero yo diría que no comiéramos nada...

.¿Y por que no?. - cerró su cuadernillo pero sin ponerle el hechizo de seguridad

Por que no hay baño... dudo que quieras...

Tienes razón... - Lily, que caminaba en círculos por la habitación, se asomo por la puerta hacia la fiesta - .¡Que injusto! Deberíamos estar ahí divirtiéndonos... y no aquí encerrados y aburridos - soltó un enorme bostezo mientras se sentaba sobre la alfombra contra una pared... James no dijo ni palabra, solo tomó asiento muy cerca de ella

Al menos podemos platicar... tal vez arreglarnos

No

.¿No que?

No tenemos nada que arreglar James, no somos nada... - soltó un bostezo más-... como para estar dando explicaciones de lo que hacemos

¿Por que tienes tanto sueño?

Por que ayer alguien hizo una fiesta hasta altas horas de la noche... tanto ruido no dejaban dormir - sus párpados lentamente se fueron cerrando, sin que ella lo pudiera detener... estaba tan cansada que no le importó recargarse sobre el hombro de James

Hubieras ido... te habrías divertido

No queria verte... - dijo apenas en un susurro audible, lentamente se fue entregando al sueño

Yo moría por hacerlo...

Sí... - los sonidos desaparecían, se alejaban y ya no los escuchaba, estaba completamente dormida y solo respondía por hacerlo...

Lily... te amo... - pero ya no recibió respuesta, miró de reojo a su ángel ¡que linda era! Al menos la tendría por un buen rato, así lo quisiera ella o no...

* * *

-Muy bien... tenemos una petición especial - la música se bajo de volumen y se oyeron quejidos desde la pista de baile, donde los estudiantes se movían al ritmo de la música hip hop - una canción dedicada a Elly Briggs... "_She will be loved_" - la música lenta comenzó a sonar por las bocinas, el intro era guitarra... varias parejas se acoplaron inmediatamente y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la canción 

**Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else **

**I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more**

Elly ¡dijeron tu nombre!. - gritó emocionada una amiga de ésta

¿Cómo crees? .- dijo ésta incrédula

Dijeron Elly Briggs... ¿quién es el que te dice así, el ÚNICO que te llama de esa forma? .- preguntó de forma pícara otra de sus amigas, ambas gemelas

Sirius... - su voz fue silenciosa, una sonrisa le salió desde el corazón... entonces ¿si la queria?. ¿O era una trampa más para conquistas?

**I don't mind spending everyday  
****Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
****Look for the girl with the broken smile  
****A****sk her if she wants to stay a while  
****  
And she will be loved  
****She will be loved  
****  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
****I want to make you feel beautiful  
****I know I tend to get so insecure  
****It doesn't matter anymore**

El chico miró alrededor buscándola, quería ver su reacción, después de todo era una idea buena (cursi… pero buena).

Sirius, te andaba buscando desde hace una hora…

Si claro - tenía la cabeza en cosas muy importante como para poner atención a quien fuese

¡Hazme caso!. - tomo cabeza entre sus manos hasta tenerla frente a ella, era Jenny… se veía increíble (de hecho se veía como una zorra…) traía un top negro con unas letras en estoperoles que decían "SEXY", una microfalda negra con rojo que cubría justo lo necesario y unas botas altas y abiertas negras de tacón de aguja… su maquillaje la hacían verse más dark y más ardiente (según los chavos… ¡hombres!.)

. ¿Que… que quieres?

. ¿Donde está James? .- Sirius la miró de pies a cabeza -. ¡Sirius!

. ¿Que dijiste? .- Si ella era la pareja de James para es noche, se estaba perdiendo de un bombón tremendo

.¡.¿Que donde se metió James?.! .¡Quedamos de vernos en la fiesta a las 8!

No lo sé… si me disculpas, tengo algo MUY importante que hacer

.¡ASH! .- se alejo del chico moviendo al cadera de forma sensual…

¡Concéntrate Sirius!. - reclamó a sí mismo… ¿En que estaba?. ¡Sí! En Elly, la tenía que buscar… si se subía a la plataforma del DJ podría tener una mejor vista… ¡ESO! Se le ocurrió una idea mejor…

.¡Oye!.- una vez que tuvo la atención del animador-. ¿Tendrás un micrófono?

Seguro… sube- de un salto ágil, Sirius ascendió a la plataforma, cogió con decisión el micrófono y con una voz excelentemente entonada, siguió la letra de la canción…

**It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
****It's compromise that moves us along  
****My heart is full and my door's always open  
****You can come anytime you want  
**

Fijo a la rubia en su vista, ella lo miraba colorada con una sonrisa en los labios... El micrófono era inalámbrico, por lo que Black se bajó y se abrió camino entre la gente... todos lo veían, unos pensando _".¡Que pena me da!.",_ otros todo lo contrario ".¡_Que lindo! Ojala y alguien lo hiciera por mí"_ Sirius tenía un solo objetivo... llegó frente a Elly, que no quitaba el tono rojizo de sus mejillas, le cantaba a ella ¡Solo a ella!

**I don't mind spending everyday  
****Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
****Look for the girl with the broken smile  
****Ask her if she wants to stay a while  
**

**And she will be loved  
****She will be loved **

Se hincó para finalizar la canción… todas las chicas que lo miraban suspiraban de emoción y maldecían a Elly por la suerte que tenía… _"Si esto no sirve para que me perdone, no se lo que hare"  
_

**I know where you hide  
****Alone in your car  
****Know all of the things that make you who you are  
****I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
****Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos y al ver aquella habitación recordó donde estaba: encerrado en una habitación sin comida ni nada que hacer y perdiéndose lo que sería la fiesta más genial del año... lo único bueno de todo aquello era ella: Lily Evans... 

Se habían quedado dormidos después de unas horas... la pelirroja había caído dormida sobre su hombro pero ya se encontraba acurrucada sobre el regazo de James... se veía tan linda dormida, como un ángel, lleno de paz y tranquilidad. La tomó en sus brazos con delicadeza para no despertarla, el diario se resbaló de sus manos... la depositó en una de las orillas de la cama, la cubrió con la frazada blanca que estaba a los pies de ésta hasta el pecho...

Se regresó por la libreta, había caído abierto boca abajo dejando escapar una hoja de su interior, al parecer una foto _"El mejor día del año (14-02) Creo que... que lo amo..."_ Giró el papel para ver la imagen... ¡Como olvidar esa foto! Él tenía una igual en su álbum, el mismo momento mágico, el mismo pasado. Había sido el año anterior, estaban en Las Tres Escobas tomando gaseosas y bocadillos... ambos irradiaban el cariño que sentían el uno por el otro, James la abrazaba por la cintura y le daba besos en las mejillas...

Volvió a meter la fotografía entre las hojas, vaya que le gustaba ese recuerdo... "_Y si... ¡NO! No debo hacerlo, no debo leerlo ¡es su diario¡La vida de Lily!... Pero yo estuve en esa vida, si tan solo revisara unas paginas, nadie se enteraría... ¡No, no puedo, no debo hacerlo! Pero... no lo leería todo, solo me gustaría saber si... ¿Y si se despierta y me ve? Creo que me odiaría más... "_

La batalla interna continuó por unos segundos más _"¡Ya sé! Solo veré si en realidad quiere al idiota de Chris... y será todo ¡sí! Ni más ni menos"_

Asegurándose que la pelirroja continuara dormida profundamente, se sentó en el suelo, justo donde estaba, a los pies de la cama de madera negra... leería desde 5 meses atrás, cuando comenzaron los problemas...

" _Hola... aquí estoy de nuevo... llorando, llorando como todas las noches... llorando siempre por el mismo motivo, pero... ¿por qué? Porque... porque... tan solo es una pregunta... no, son muchas... _". Continuó leyendo un poco más sintiendo que su corazón se contraía más y más con cada palabra, con cada sentimiento plasmado en esas hojas _"... iba con la cabeza baja, por eso no me di cuenta cuando choqué con él... y con Kathleen Holmes...¡Esa tonta de 6° curso! Venían riendo... ¡y abrazados¡Mi novio y esa tipa abrazados y riendo a carcajada suelta!_

_No aguante más, simplemente salí corriendo... " _

No creí que se sintiera así... y todo por mi culpa- lo cerró mientras respiraba profundamente un par de veces, cuando se sintió nuevamente listo para saber la verdad... hojeo un poco adelantándose un mes...

"_Mañana saldré con Christopher, el chico guapo de 7° _- con ciertas palabras, James sentía como le hervía la sangre hasta subirle a la cabeza, donde punzaba como queriendo explotar y salir-_ y jugador de Quidditch... quedamos en tomar algo en Las Tres Escobas, la verdad, el chico ha sido muy lindo y caballeroso conmigo, cualquier chava estaría contentísima de tenerlo al lado... parece que me quiere... pero no es lo que yo necesito. Aún me duele la herida que dejo James, y todavía lo... no, creo que no."_

Eso no me dice nada... solo que no le interesa McLean... - se adelantó otro mes, hasta llegar al 14... parecía que se había despegado una fotografía de esa página, probablemente la que tenía en mano

"_Hoy es 14 de Febrero y son las 9:30 PM... día más romántico del planeta, según Jean, que por cierto, está que se da el tiro por que no sabe donde se perdió Remus... En fin, me la pase con ella por la mañana y ya por la tarde, fui a la "Tazzina" con Chris... Me la estaba pasando bien, hasta que vi que ahí mismo estaba James con no se que tipa, que en realidad ni me importa... total, se podía decir que todo iba "bien" hasta que Christopher me beso. No debí dejarlo, pero estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía el otro estúpido..."_

_-_Estúpido pero importante - mencionó en voz baja y con una sonrisa- Esto se pone interesante...

"_... que ni me percaté cuando se acercó ¡lógicamente en seguida lo aleje! Pero ahí no paró la cosa... se puso de cursi y me dijo que si queria ser su novia porque queria besarme cada vez que quisiera ¡y no se que otras tantas tonterías! Cuando me pregunto por mi respuesta, me quede callada... ¡Que más podía hacer! Decirle: Lo siento Chris pero mi corazón es tan tonto que no se ha podido quitar a James de encima, de la piel, de los sueños... ¡Obvio no! Se me olvidaba, me regaló una cadena con un dije en forma de ángel ¡.¿Por que de un ángel?.!_

.¡Exacto! .¿Por qué un ángel? Los ángeles son míos y de Lily... no de la bestia peluda y mi princesa... mejor sigo...

"_... Creo que la vida me quiere traumar... Cada vez que me veía me preguntaba la cadena ¿qué por que no la traía puesta?. ¿qué si ya la había perdido?. ¿qué si me importaba tan poco como para dejarla botada en algún rincón? O sea... ¡no!. ¡Y luego queria deshacerse de mi pulsera plateada!... "_

.¡Mi pulsera! .¡.¿Ese animal queria tirar mi regalo?.! Espero que no lo hayas dejado Lils...

"_... ¡Por Dios! Lo descubrí cuando intentaba llevársela, dijo que era pasado y que era mejor deshacerse de ella, que solo traía malos recuerdos ¡Que sabe él de mis recuerdos! Si son buenos o malos... si quiero destruirlos u olvidarlos... al fin y al cabo son MIOS. Se lo explique, por eso mejor me la quite de la mano y la puse donde no la encontrara, pero que pudiera seguir conmigo... "_

Al menos, ya sabía que si lo quería, tal vez no tanto como antes pero aún quedaba algo de lo que había llegado a sentir... avanzó un poco más, una semana antes del viaje...

"_Chris sigue con la idea de ser novios... ¡Ya no sé que decirle sin hacerlo sentir mal! Tengo miedo que le haga algo a James si le digo la verdad, lo odia tanto... He tratado de hacerle ver que no quiero más que su amistad, pero parece que no tiene cerebro que procese esa información... Tal vez tuve yo la culpa desde el principio, se que tal vez le di una impresión equivocada de lo que quería ¡pero por más indirectas que lo doy, no entiende! Al fin y al cabo, hombre..._

Con esto me basta... ya sé que no quiere nada con McLean por lo que tengo todas las posibilidades abiertas... - cerró la libreta con una sonrisa más amplia que la que ya traía y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche. Se hincó a su lado, le quitó mechones rojizos de la frente y aprecio ese rostro, el rostro de su ángel...

La música de toda la fiesta había sido variada: desde electrónica hasta rock y hip hop. Ahora el turno de las baladas, tanto en ingles como en español... comenzó a escuchar la música detenidamente, eran un par de guitarras acompañando a las voces...

_**Aaaaamor mío...  
**__**Te me estas yendo como agua del rió  
**__**Aaaaamor mío...  
**__**Estas aquí pero no estas conmigo**_

Acarició su mejilla y su mano terminó perdiéndose en su cabello... se quedó mirándola, la letra de la canción tenía tanta coherencia en aquel momento... podía estar con Lily muchísimas horas, solo ella y él... pero en realidad no estarían juntos (si me explico no?). ¿Cómo era que la había perdido? .¿En que momento hizo tanta tarugada?

Su fuego estaba extendido sobre la almohada, su piel tersa y blanca y sus labios... sus labios parecían más apetecibles que nunca pero... ¿qué haría ella si James aprovechara el momento para besarla?

_**Aaaaamor mío...  
**__**No te me vayas que te necesito  
**__**Aaaaamor mío...  
**__**Para sentir que sigo estando vivo

* * *

Se acercó hasta la mesa donde estaba ella, donde estaba Elly...**_

Te dejamos... - menciono una chica de cabello negro como la pólvora

.¿Por qué? .- preguntó la rubia sin entender la actitud de sus amigas

Tienes asuntos privados que atender - respondió la gemela de la primera, se fueron riendo mientras que Sirius se sentaba a su lado

Hola...

Ah... hola

.¿Qué te pareció? .¿Te gustó?

No cantas mal...

Si... - el chico parecía algo emocionado por algo más de su respuesta... pero solo se alargó el silencio- .¿Nada más?

.¿Querías que dijera más?

Pues... no quiero parecer arrogante, pero... sí

Gracias...

.¿Solo... solo gracias?

A ver... ¿Quieres que me aviente a besos para agradecértelo?

No Elly, solo que... hice el ridículo frente a todos -susurró las palabras como queriendo marcar la gravedad del asunto

Nadie te obligó... - Elly permanecía tranquila a la vista, pero estaba que se moría por dentro, tenía que mantener la dignidad pero sin dejar que Sirius se le fuera de las manos

Si... bueno, no... o sea ¡espera!. - respiró lentamente mientras organizaba sus ideas

Espera tú... mira, te agradezco muchísimo lo que hiciste, nadie lo había hecho, y creo que nunca lo volverán hacer - tenía una mano del chico entre las suyas, tratando de calmarlo, pues a él ya se le notaba la angustia- pero, Sirius... no esperes que todo se arregle así de fácil, y que de la noche a la mañana se me olviden las cosas

.¡Elly! .¡Pero por algo lo hice!

Y me encantó pero...

.¡PERO! .¡Siempre con los peros! .¿Que no sabes decir más que eso?

.¡Y tu que estas acostumbrado que te digan que si a la primera, sin importar lo que hayas hecho! .¡Pues a mí si me importa! .¡Y si no quieres entender eso... es tu problema!

Elly, no quise decir eso... - lamentaba en sus interiores ser algo impulsivo con sus acciones, la mayoría de las veces pensaba... pero cuando llegaba a los extremos, perdía la razón y el sentido de las cosas y comenzaba a decir lo que sentía y pensaba tan cual sin importar más... -Solo que...

Sirius ¡madura! .- se levantó de golpe y se fue perdiéndose entre los estudiantes...

* * *

_"Se acercó a ella respirando silenciosamente, la tomó por los hombros y la jaló hacia sí hasta juntar sus labios... la sostuvo con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez. Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida de lo que estaba pasando... Empujó a James hasta quitárselo de encima_

_.¡Que te pasa estúpido!_

_Lily yo..._

_.¡.¿Querías aprovecharte que estaba dormida, verdad?.! .¡Cómo si no me fuera a dar cuenta!_

_No, solo que yo... - el chico, temeroso, dio unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás_

_Te arrepentirás Potter- sacó su varita pautándole directamente a la cabeza... "_

¡NO! No era buena idea... si eso pasaba en su imaginación, no quería ver que en el mundo real ocurriría... "_Pero dudo que sea tan drástica_...". Continuó a su lado, mirándola simplemente... Lily se revolvió un poco entre sueños hasta que abrió sus párpados encontrándose a James justo a unos centímetros delante de su cara...

.¿Qué haces?

Viéndote... ¿que no es obvio?

Sí... pero ¿por que lo haces?.- pregunta más tonta no había, incluso para ella

.¡Que acaso nadie te ha dicho lo hermosa que eres!. -preguntó irónicamente

Eso no es cierto... -definitivamente no era buena hora para la modestia... se retiró antes de que James tuviera una "brillante idea" como besarla... -.¿Sigue la fiesta?

Sí... - él se levantó un tanto decepcionado de que si ilusión se hubiera esfumado con esa respuesta de su ángel... caminó hasta la puerta donde estaba la fiesta a todo lo que daba, eran alrededor de las 11:00 u 11:30

El cielo se despejó... - la pelirroja se unió a James junto al cristal...

Que raro... desde hace tres día estuvo gris y justo hoy por la noche tenía que ver luna llena

Algo más por lo que se puede tomar como la noche más perfecta del año...

¿Lo dices por la Luna?

Sí... como que le da un ambiente más... más...

Romántico - dijo James sin quitarle la mirada de encima y cruzándose de brazos...

Iba a decir místico...

Pues yo lo decía por una en especial ¿recuerdas?

Trató de no hacerlo... pero es imposible- mencionó en voz baja alejándose de él unos cuantos pasos

Yo siempre lo hago - James se dijo a si mismo en un murmullo... miró nuevamente la luna blanca y redonda... a pesar de que no le gustaban las lunas llenas, esa nunca se perdería en sus recuerdos, esa hermosa luna de Diciembre...

_Flash back_

"_**Te espero a las 11:00 PM afuera de tu habitación"**_

_**James**_

Lily dobló nuevamente el mensaje de su novio, estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro de encantamientos... era como la décima vez que lo leía ¡No podía esperar la hora! Y no era de más su emoción, pues al día siguiente sería un día perfecto: cumpliría 1 año 6 meses con James, además de que sería Navidad...

* * *

.¿Vienes a cenar Lily?.- preguntó su mejor amiga

No Jean, necesito arreglarme para sea lo que sea que sea la sorpresa de James y preparar su regalo para mañana

Ok... ¿quieres que te traiga algo para que comas aquí?

Mmmm... no gracias

Terminó de peinarse en una cola alta y se dispuso a envolver el regalo: se había decidió por un suéter de lana gris oscuro, de cuello alto (siempre que se lo imaginaba con la prenda, no podía evitar sonreír, lo veía tan guapo) y una brújula de plata para su Nimbus, tallada con finos trazos en forma de snitchs... era preciosa, además era el regalo perfecto... la habían visto en el verano pasado en el callejón Diagon, solamente que James acababa de comprarse su escoba por lo que sus recursos estaban bajos...jeje (así es la vida, todo se trata de dinero )

* * *

Eran las 11:30 PM y la chica seguía esperando a su novio, algo molesta entro a la habitación soltándose la cabellera rojiza donde todas sus compañeras dormían placidamente. Sin ponerse la pijama ni acomodar las cobijas ni correr el dosel de su cama, se dejó caer en el colchón...

Lily...Lily - alguien le hablaba al oído entre sueños... había pasado media hora desde que se había dormido. Abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes y vio tan cerca de James que casi grita- Shhhh...

.¿Qué paso? .¿Qué haces aquí?

Vamos... -tomó a su novia por la mano y se la llevó hasta la sala común

.¿Cómo entraste a la habitación?. -hasta donde sabía, los hombres no tenían permitido entrara la habitación de las chicas, y por medio de hechizos, esto se evitaba...

Oh! Es un secreto...

Espera James... ¿Por que no llegaste?.- antes de seguir con el camino, necesitaba saber la razón

Tuvimos un imprevisto en la organización del asunto... tu sabes ¿no?. - se colgó una mochila al hombro, se llevó su capa invisible en la mano izquierda y con la otra acarició la mejilla de Lily... la beso tiernamente durante unos diez segundos aproximadamente- Vente... tenemos que seguir... - Se cubrieron con la capa y salieron de detrás del retrato de la señora gorda hacia la penumbra y el silencio de los pasillos. Filch y la Sra. Norris hacían la ronda de costumbre por las escaleras, recorriendo los pasillos llegaron al vestíbulo.

.¿A dónde vamos?. - preguntó muy emocionada y con mirada pícara

Es una sorpresa... por eso te voy a poner esto- de una de las bolsas de la mochila, sacó una bufanda negra, se la coloco en los ojos asegurándose de que no pudiera ver nada... Lily al instante percibió el aroma de la tela, era la loción de James... uno de sus olores favoritos

James...

.¿Confías en mí?.- susurró a unos centímetros de su cara

Te confiaría mi vida - sonrió una vez más y sintió como la tibia respiración de James cubría su rostro mientras plantaba nuevamente sus labios sobre los suyos.

Toma mi mano... - abrió la puerta y sintieron como un viento invernal chocaba contra sus caras... caminaron unos cinco minutos por las orillas del castillo- Espera aquí- guardó su preciada capa y se colgó en ambos hombros la mochila, de unos falsos arbustos, sacó su Nimbus 1000... montó en ella y se elevó suavemente dando una patada sobre la hierba cubierta de nieve, se acercó a Lily- Ven... súbete, con cuidado- guiándola con la mano, la pelirroja se sentó delante de James con algo de dificultad

Él la abrazó con firmeza y se elevaron unos cuantos metros más... dieron una vuelta más incrementado así la altura hasta aterrizar sobre una de las torrecillas más altas del castillo, donde les esperaba música y velas...

Listo... siéntate, aquí

.¿Ya puedo quitarme la bufanda?

Esta bien- cuando se quitó la venda, no pudo evitar sonreír ¡Era simplemente imposible! Delante el paisaje era despejado... las montañas nevadas, el cielo claro con millones de estrellas brillando solo para ellos, la tranquilidad del lago se respiraba en el ambiente... junto a ella unas cuantas velas flotando, como en el Gran Comedor, mientras tintinaban al compás de la música

James...

.¿Te gusta- se acercó a ella tomándola por la cintura... el chico miraba fijamente esas esmeraldas que lo volvían loco... en esos momentos tratando de ser inundadas por tiernas lagrimas de felicidad

Ni siquiera tengo palabras

Podrías decir... eh... no lo sé... tal vez un... ¿si?

Sí, si, si y mil veces sí- lo tomo por al cara y se dieron un beso, esta vez un poco más apasionado que los anteriores... (si ya me pase de melcocha... sorry! Pero me esta encantando )

De nada... - algo embobado respondió, buscó en la mochila y sacó una cobija que extendió sobre el tejado, permaneció hincado mientras sacaba unos termos de la misma - Ahora, para el frío... ¿te gustaría una...?

Estoy perfecta... - se sentó junto a él, cubriéndose las piernas con la manta...

Tengo una idea de lo que te gustaría hacer...

.¿Qué? Nada más podría poner mejor la situación

Que tal... - se separó de su novia, hasta destapar el telescopio listo para utilizarlo - echarle una vista a esa luna que tanto te gusta

.¡James! .- era el telescopio de la profesora de astronomía, el mejor que se tenía en la escuela, con el podría ver los cráteres, valles y demás secciones del astro blanco... -Pero ¿qué no es de...?

.¡Sin peros! Ahora - se asomo por el aparato, buscando la dirección correcta- por aquí, ve... - la pelirroja se asomó viendo tan cerca la luna que sentía tocarla

Jamás había visto algo tan hermoso...

Tienes razón - él no le quitaba la mirada de encima

Pero si tu no estas viendo por el telescopio... - Lily se percató de lo anterior

Lo sé... - se miraron en silencio, Lily se sonrojó... aunque fuera su novio desde hace tanto tiempo, no podía evitar ponerse colorada con sus comentarios- eh... espero que te este gustando mi regalo... es por haberme permitido estar contigo durante tanto tiempo, por ser la novia más hermosa, inteligente y genial del mundo - le tomó las manos, convencido de lo que le decía

No te puedo decir que sí

.¿A no? .¿Entonces que me contestas?

Te amo James Potter - se abalanzó hacía él, besándolo sin parar... él respondió con efusivos roces en los labios y con un tierno abrazo, fueron recostándose sobre la cobija dejando que aquel manto estelar los cubriera...

* * *

Habían regresado al castillo alrededor de las 2:30 AM... después de tomar algo de chocolate caliente con canela, mirar las constelaciones favoritas de Lily (astronomía era su materia favorita), conversar de todo y nada y besarse muchísimas más veces... James había acompañado a Lily hasta su habitación...

Espero que no se despierten... -abrieron lentamente la puerta de la habitación de Lily... caminaron ambos hasta la cama, James dejó sobre el suelo la mochila mientras se acomodaba a un lado de su novia -Gracias...

No te mereces menos... - se miraban directamente a los ojos, estaban tan cerca uno del otro

En serio, nunca se me podrá olvidar todo esto James...

.¿Y sabes por que lo hago?

No tengo idea... - Lily se giró sobre su costado para acomodarse mejor entre los brazos de su novio

No por que seas mi novia, o por que llevemos ya 1 año y 6 meses de aguante -hablaban en susurros, naturalmente - Si no porque... por que te amo... - estas ultimas palabras las pronuncio en su oído, solo para ella... para Lily Evans ( mi vida! Que para que un hombre, bueno en general, para que alguien diga "TE AMO" tiene que ser por que los sentimientos hacia esa persona han sobre pasado todos los limites y ya no hay mas palabras para definir o explicar lo que se siente... jeje, que chorera no! Al menos esa es mi opinión)

Total...después de esto, ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados, sin darse cuenta (si claro!). Ya eran las 8:30 AM y aun con los ojos cerrados sonrió, sin duda había sido y sería la mejor noche de su vida... oyó unos pasos en la habitación, y sinceramente no le importaba quien fuera... se cerró la puerta y el silencio continuo... finalmente decidió abrir los ojos. Ahí estaba... su regalo de navidad (creían que James verdad¡Pues no¡Aún no están urgidos de otro tipo de relaciones...jeje!) de parte de su novio... un pequeño ángel hecho de hielo, estaba protegido por una esfera de cristal, realmente era hermosa. En la base tenía atada una pulsera plateada, eran dos finos hilos que se entrelazaban y unían a una placa grabada con su nombre, al reverso decía "No me olvides... que yo no lo haré. 25 de Junio" Era la fecha en que había comenzado ese lindo sueño que había vivido desde hace casi dos años. Además tenía una carta.

Colocó su ángel sobre su mesa de noche, tomó el sobre junto con la pulsera y salió hacia la sala común dispuesta a abrir el resto de sus regalos y con la sonrisa más grande que jamás hubiera puesto... bajando las escaleras alguien le cubrió los ojos...

.¿Me quieres?

No...

.¿No- James la soltó y la abrazó por la espalda

No... no tienes idea de cuanto - le dio un suave beso sobre la mejilla _"¡Ahhh!. ¡Que guapo se ve con el suéter! Hasta dan ganas de... ¡No! Lily, controla las hormonas... CONTRÓLALAS"_ -Te quedó muy bien el suéter - se adelantó en el caminó

Y lo mejor... huele a ti- sonrió picaramente _"¡Que linda se ve cuando trae el cabello suelto!. ¡Que cuerpo... me vuelve loco! Si tan solo... ¡No! es mi novia, la amo, no es una chica cualquiera... esperar es lo mejor...eso, esperar, controlar las hormonas"_

**_Flash back_**

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**LES GUSTO? LO ODIARON? HABLEN!** Como verán yo estoy más que emocionada y como no estarlo si lo mejor viene en el siguiente capitulo...

Lindo flash back! Me gustaría saber que tan cursi está... (sean MUY sinceros... bueno no tanto ¿vale?) Porque en lo personal me imagino en la situación, digo... a cualquier le gustaría que su novio fuera así o que hiciera una pizca de toda la cursilería que se hecho mi precioso James.

Como ya me quedó bastante largo este capitulo, mis agradecimientos no serán tan largos como se merecen...

**_Arimas Sayapabu_**: Como que ocurrió un milagro y te presentaste JAJAJA... ya sé lo de las banshees, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió. ¿Lily y yo parecidas? No lo creo... y si es así ¡lo siento mucho! Así se fue desarrollando en el fic, no podía ponerla melodramática y luego toda heavy y luego toda alivianada con las drogas ¡O sea, NO! George... JAJAJA, me divertí tanto escribiendo eso... era uno de esos días en los que andaba toda loca (como el viernes y ayer y hoy... bueno, hoy no tanto) Por cierto, O-D-I-O a Mónica, obvio que sabes porque lo digo... jeje, cuando me escuches me patearas . Ojala y no tardes en actualizar ni en actualizarte en mi fic. BAYO!

**_KAJIME:_** Remus y Jean tu pareja favorita? JAJA, nadie me había dicho eso... esperemos no me odies un poco más adelante eh! (pero seguro lo haces!) EL beso con George... jeje, ese es un sueño guajiro propio (imagina que George es mi ex... y pues, tu sabes ) ¡Quisiera ver tu cara cuando leas la fiesta! Y lo de la pareja de Peter...mmm... lo pensaré con todo gusto . Por cierto, gracias por ponerte al corriente TAN rápido (relativamente) creo que mi fic te interesa más que a mi propia hermanita ... BAYO!

**_KYMIE:_** Otra vez me odias¡SI! Eso me da gusto (por contradictorio que pueda parecer) Yo tambien sentí pena tanto por Remus como por Jean. Lo de Lily y James UY! Agarrate que viene lo mejor (AHHHHHHHH!) va a estar de 1000. Obvio que necesitaba una escarmentadita Sirius, y obvio que Elly no se pasará (bueno, un poquito) porque se muere por él... no te preocupes que todo se arreglara ( creo... ) Ojala y no tardes en actualizar que muero de la emoción por TODOS tus fics bueno y como (creo) que ya no hay nada más que decir, me despido. BAYO!

**_Light Angel :_** Digamos que el tuyo es especial por que será un agradecimiento / review (es que aún no te encuentro en la pagina) pero en fin, creo que lo importante es que ya lo leí COMPLETITO.

Lo de Remus ¡créeme que me lamento yo misma de eso! Pero era la manera perfecta para que... bueno, ya te enteraras más adelante . Ahora va mi review...

AHHHHHHHHH! Si me dejaste picada en el primer capitulo... me imagino que el tío de Alex es Dumbledore... bueno, eso fue lo primero que pensé, pero mejor sigo leyendo. Me imagino que Harry se va enamorar de Alex o algo así no? –Bueno, hasta el momento va bien, solo una pequeña sugerencia... cuando hayas escrito el chap, vuélvelo a leer para corregir errores de ortografía o de redacción. Pero creo que vas muy bien para ser tu primer fic (CREEME QUE VAS GENIAL A COMPARACIÓN DE MUCHOS OTROS QUE HE LEIDO)

MI VIDOOOOOOO! Ya me imagino un lindo hipogrifo bebe (que cosa más tierna!) Y tienes razón en eso de "Cuidado de Criaturas peligrosamente mágicas"... JAJAJAJAJA

SIRIUSSSSSSSSSSSS! Que decir, me encantan él y James y Remus y TOOOOODO lo que tenga que ver con ellos ¡Son tan geniales! Ya quiero saber más de este "regreso a la vida pasada" porque es TAAAAAAAAN genial (ya me los imagino tan guapotes y mangotes como siempre)

Remus y Trelawney¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! PUEDO REIR HORAS CON ESTO ?JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

POCIÓN + CERVEZA PERDIDA COMPLETA DEL SENTIDO COMÚN

¡MUY BUENO! Si crees que estoy de boba, culpa la cerveza que me tome ayer (Oo! Creo que me parezco a mi bello lobito )

La carta de Nicolas Flamel... (otra eternidad de risas... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!) Has pensado en escribir formalmente un fic de humor? Serías un ÉXITO... en serio.

Luego, Lily y su organización! (JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... media hora después... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA) Segura que no te tomaste o fumaste algo poderoso que hizo que escribieras todo esto?

**QUE GENIAL**!  
EN fin, ya leí los dos chaps ¡**ME ENCANTARON**! En serio, tienes que seguirlo si no tendré que ir a hasta tu casa a patearte... yo también me deprimía si no tenia reviews pero como vas a tener más si no avanzas en la historia, si no hay más que leer. No te preocupes, conforme avances, vas a mejorar y vas a tener más lectores.

Una cosilla más, en mi próximo capitulo aparecerá algo bastante parecido a como se empezaron a llevar mejor Sirius y Ana ?PERO JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE TENIA ESTA IDEA DESDE HACE MIL AÑOS (bueno... no tanto, pero si desde hace, fácil, unos 6 meses... digo, solo es una aclaración) Espero que te guste . Bueno te dejo que sino, se hace interminable mi review / agradecimiento. BAYO!

* * *

Y bueno eso era todo... me despido no sin antes una vez más gritar de emoción (AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!) el mejor capitulo de todo el fic es el próximo ¡No se lo pueden perder! Se titula "Fiebre de Sábado por la Noche II" ya verán porque el título (como que se siente calor de más... jeje )

**Ahora sí... BAYOOOOOO!**

**_Miss Diggory Krum_**


	24. Fiebre de Sábado por la Noche II

**HOLA A TODOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**Se que me tarde un poco en actualizara ¡pero aquí estamos! Y prometo que será aún por un buen rato...jeje**

**Lamento mucho los de remus... todos me lo han reprochado U.U pero así fue como se me ocurrieron las cosas (espero no me maten en capitulos posteriores)**

**TEmbein quisiera comentar que el & fan fiction no me pone los guiones para indicar los dialogos por lo que usaré las comillas... espero le entiendan.**

**EN fin, empezaremos con los agradecimientos...**

**Narwen Weasley:** HOLA! Me da muchisisisisisisisimo gusto que te haya gustado el chap… espero que también te guste este (es el mejor de TODO el fic para mí)  
Se que las cosas se complican un poco cada vez más pero eso es GENIAL! (a mi se me hace) Obviamente pronto se arreglaran las cosas...  
Bueno... creo que eso es todo, ojala y no dejes de leer mi fic, si no me pondré muy triste U.U  
BAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo!

**Alex Black Bird: **No hay de que por tu review... ya sabes , yo que soy bien linda. En fin, ojala y te guste este capitulo ¡porque en serio que me esforcé! Por cierto, me debes tu un review laaaaaargo eh!  
Y bueno... creo que eso es todo... BAYOOOOooooooooooooooo!

**Andry Black: **¡Claro que me acuerdo de ti! Y me da MUCHÍSIMO gusto que te hayas puesto al corriente, mira que no cualquiera lo hace ¡MIL GRACIAS! En cuanto a tu review a la media noche, supongo que "los tres" te refieres a James, Sirius y Remus (YO LOS AMOOOOOOOOOO!) Ojala y te encanté este chap tanto como a mí por favor no dejes de leer mi fic y de dejarme reviews... jeje. BAYOOOooooooooo!

**Kymie**: Jeje.. la miel del amor se desbordó a más no poder verdad? Pero ninguna chava puede negar que el encantaría cosas así... (lo de Sirius y la canción...AHHH! MI VIDO!)  
Elly dura... digo, una que otra vez necesitan una escarmentada ¿no?  
Lo de Remus (TA TA TA TAAAAAAAAAAAAN... son efectos de sonido, trata de imagina el suspenso) ya pronto sabrás que pasa... ¡MAUJAJA¡SOY MUY MALA!  
Ya cheque The Reason, supongo que ya viste mi MEEEEEEEEGA review, jeje...  
Ojala y no tardes en publicar tus fics y que no dejes de leer el mío... BAYOOOooooooo!

**Jasire Potter**: Luego que vengas a mi casa o vaya a al tuya JURO AYUIDARTE. Además tenemos que seguir con nuestro fic eh!  
TKMMMMMMMM PORKY FRIEND!

Los dos agradecimeitnos que em faltaron los agregaré en el prox chap (estoy algo apretada de tiempo pero de iagul manera te AGRADEZCO EN EL ALMA **KAJIME** QUE ME DEJES TU OPINION)

Este chap va dedicado a TOOOOOODOS mis lectores que han seguido leyendo mis locuras y traumas... jeje ¡**MIL GRACIAS**!

Eso es todo por el momento... así que iniciemos con el capitulo

* * *

**Fiebre de sábado por la noche II**

Deambulaba solo entre la gente... era demasiado ruido para su cabeza, el lugar más tranquilo en aquel momento era la playa...

". ¿Jean?." se quitó el calzado dejando que su dedos jugaran con los finos granos de arena... se acercó a una chica sentada a la orilla de la costa, donde apenas si la alcanzaban las olas suaves y espumosas

."¿Eh?." alzó la mirada mojada y vio a Sirius... se limpio de inmediato las lagrimas "Hola..."

."¿Te sientes bien?." tomó lugar junto a ella sin soltar una botella recién abierta

"Si te digo que sí, te estaría diciendo una mentira..."

"Es... ¿es por Remus?." la chica asintió simplemente con la cabeza "No le hagas caso... él se lo pierde..." Jean se recostó sobre la arena dejando que su cabellera se expandiera mezclándose con la arenilla, él hizo lo mismo.

"Pero... me gusta tanto que no puedo evitarlo... ¡y con lo que me esforcé!"

".¡Pues es un tonto! ".miraban el cielo estrellado, tan juntos... "_disimuladamente_" tomó su mano y ella no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa (Y no por emoción precisamente!)

"Creo que me tome las cosas en serio demasiado pronto..."

"Jean..." se alzó un poco para mirarla a los ojos, colocó su mano sobre su cintura... se acercó a su boca sin pensarlo dos veces

".¡Sirius!". lo empujó lejos de ella, vaciándole la bebida sobre su camiseta "¿Qué crees que haces?

"Lo más obvio" trató de limpiarse un poco la prenda pero era lo de menos en esos momentos...

."¿Qué es esto?." dijo refiriéndose a la botella, la tomó y leyó la etiqueta... "Hidromiel... ya veo por que querías besarme"

"Por que eres la chica más hermosa del planeta"

".¡Y por que estas borracho!" .se levantó y caminó mar adentro solo lo necesario para que el agua le cubriera los pies "No tienes idea de lo que estas haciendo..."

"No... no fue por eso, solo que me he dado cuenta de lo que vales. Realmente nunca deje de quererte y quisiera saber si..."

"No Sirius... mira, estas mal... todo lo que estas diciendo hoy son solo palabras que se las lleva el viento, mañana ni sabrás que fue lo que paso esta noche. Mejor dejemos así las cosas... mejor vete." le dio la espalda sin dejar de ver al horizonte donde se posaba la luna brillante y blanca

"Si estar borracho es decir la verdad, sí lo estoy... cualquier chavo se puede dar cuenta de lo guapa que eres, y no solo eso, también eres divertida, inteligente, atrevida, confiable, una excelente amiga... cualquier persona se da cuenta del empeño que pones en las cosas cuando las quieres, como hoy... ¡Solo mírate Jean! Pareces una princesa, no dudo que todo lo que te hiciste y arreglaste sea nada más por que sí... Y si Remus no se da cuenta del tesoro que tiene en las manos, de que la chica de al lado lo quiere sobre todas las cosas y esta dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de gustarle... realmente él es el que esta mal."

Las palabras de su amigo le cayeron como balde de agua fría a Jean ¿Y si tenía razón¿Y si no le importaba a Remus en la más mínimo? Si le interesara, él estaría con ella, platicando o bailando, o sencillamente besándola... pero no era así... no resistió que dos lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas

"Entonces... como te decía ¿quisieras volver a ser mi novia? "no respondió siquiera, solo salió corriendo y con más lagrimas en el rostro se metió al hotel, ya no resistía más eso. "Record mundial... dos chicas me batearon el mismo día... estoy más grave cada día. se sentó sobre una roca y bebió lo que restaba de hidromiel de un solo trago."

* * *

No le importó pisar, derramar, empujar o tirar lo que fuera o a quien fuese... lo único que quería era llegar a su habitación para desahogarse, si Lily había estado de aguada para la fiesta, debía estar aplastada en la cama tratando de dormir con todo aquel ruido... pero alguien la detuvo en el camino. Por un instante creyó que era Remus, con su sonrisa de siempre, tan linda y apaciguadora; con su mirada llena de alegría y cariño... pero no, era solo el tipo que había estado molestándola con lo mismo durante toda la noche ( estupido!) 

".¡Jean! Dime ya donde esta Lily..."

".¡No lo sé!. ¡No soy su niñera, solo soy su amiga!. ¡Si te interesa tanto, ve y búscala tu!"

"Creo que las estas encubriendo, si es eso veras lo que te pasara por no ayudarme"

"Tus amenazas me van y me vienen..."

".¡Deja de jugar conmigo McCabe!." la tomó por los brazos zarandeándola un poco...

"No creo que te agrade mucho que Lily sepa esto ¿verdad?." con esto la soltó tratando de recuperar la compostura... Jean, sin decir más, continuó su camino dejando a Chris maldiciéndola a ella y al mundo entero por lo bajo...

* * *

"Peter... ¿Dónde están escondidos sus amigos?" 

"EH... ¿quiénes? " preguntó un tanto inocente

"Le repito..." dio dos respiros profundos ."¿Dónde se encuentra el Sr. Black?. ¿O el Sr. Potter?." era la profesora McGonagall que no tenía muy buena cara que digamos, parecía estar a punto del colapso nervioso...

"Eh... no los he visto"

"Tenemos un problema en la bodega... faltan bastantes cajas de bebidas... algo me dice que fueron esos chicos; si los ve les dice que es urgente que se presenten conmigo ¡y que no acepto ninguna excusa!"

"Seguro... " Minerva se fue ondeando su vestimenta... "Tengo que prevenir a Sirius, lo mejor será que se vaya a la habitación para evitarse problemas..." comenzó a dar saltitos por si veía a alguien.

Vagó alrededor de las mesas, buscando a alguno de sus amigos... circulaba entre empujones de la gente y parándose de puntitas, su estatura no el ayudaba mucho que digamos... cuando pasó por la playa, encontró a un chico acostado y solo, le pareció conocido

".¿Sirius?" se acercó con cautela... Black se quitó los brazos de la cara y entreabrió un ojo

."¿Qué quieres?"

"No los había encontrado en toda la noche" se acomodó a lado de él, abrazándose las piernas

"Genial..."

".¿Qué tienes?"

".¡NADA!"

".¿Te sientes bien?"

"Claro... solo necesito ir por otra de estas..." le mostró una botella grande de lo que parecía ser...

"¡.¿Hidromiel concentrada?.!. ¿De donde las sacaste?"

"Sobraron unas botellas de ayer en la fiesta... digamos que James y yo tenemos una reserva exclusiva para estos casos..."

"Pero, pero... ¿Qué te ocurre?. ¡Esto te puede hacer mucho daño!"

"Nada de eso... y si lo hace, al menos me quita los malos recuerdos..." hip se tapó la boca, como si con esto detuviera el hipo... se levantó con torpeza, pero sin que lo pudiera impedir cayó de repente.

".¿Qué le pasaria?". preguntó para si mismo el pequeño Pettigrew... le pasó su brazo sobre su cuello intentado incorporarlo y así esconderlo de la profesora ¡Sería peor la situación si McGonagall lo encontrara borracho e inconsciente!. "¡Vamos Sirius! Despierta... no es muy fácil que digamos..." su amigo había retomado el sentido, pero sus palabras eran incoherentes

"Te... ¿te ayudo?." le preguntó una chica a Peter, sin dudarlo acepto el auxilio, aunque no la conocía

"Gracias" ella tomó el segundo brazo de Black e hizo lo mismo que Peter. Sirius, giró la cabeza y se sorprendió de ver quien era

".¿Elly?. ¡Ay no!"

"Créeme Sirius, no es el momento de lamentar las cosas..." las tres tomaron camino hacia el hotel... llegaron a la habitación de los chicos en el quinto piso. Peter abrió la puerta mientras Elly seguía soportando el peso de Sirius, a pesar de que éste se encontraba más despierto, aún sus pasos eran inseguros.

".¿Por que lo haces?"

."¿Hacer que?". se miraban a los ojos y sus caras estaban más cerca de lo que habían estado antes, pero aún así no era el momento ideal para un beso. (Sirius borracho?. ¡No gracias! Una cosa es amor y otra muy distinta soportarle de todo al amor de tu vida... ¿o no?)

"Esto... ayudarme"

"Por que me importas Sirius... por eso" agachó la mirada

"Listo... ahora, entra Sirius" lo jaló por un brazo pero antes...

"Hasta mañana" Elly le plantó un tierno beso sobre la mejilla

"Muchas gracias... "agradeció Pettigrew tratando de completar la frase con el nombre de la chica

"Elly Briggs, buenas noches Peter "se dio la media vuelta y desapareció tras entrar al elevador

* * *

"Veamos una buena pregunta..." era tal su aburrimiento que había decidido hacerse preguntas el uno al otro, jurando que lo que contestaran, sería la verdad, además de que lo que dijeran, se quedaría en ellos "Realmente ¿nunca ha pasado nada más entre tú y Sirius?. ¿Ni siquiera... por accidente o algo así?." preguntó con mirada pícara Lily ¡era algo de lo que siempre había tenido duda! Los mejores amigos desde hace 5 años, uña y mugre, en las vacaciones juntos y solos, etc etc etc... 

"Jajaja... aunque así lo creas, temo decepcionarte"

".¿Cómo crees?. ¡Sirius y tu podrían hacer una linda pareja!"

"¡.¿En serio lo crees?.!" dijo James fingiendo una voz femenina ."¡Que emoción! .¡Siempre he amado a Sirius!."v Lily no pudo evitar contener las carcajadas, retomando su voz natural "Mira, no le bateo de ese lado, pero no te negaré que mi amigo esta rostro... por algo tiene a tantas detrás de él ¿o no?"

"Pues sí, para que te lo niego..."

".¡Perfecto! Me toca... eh" lo pensó por unos momentos ¿Qué tan bueno sería mencionar el tema?.. "¿Quieres a Chris?"

".¡Ay James! No empieces con eso, por favor..." controlando la risa, puso su cara seria, hasta el momento iban las cosas bien ¡Pero tenía que arruinar las cosas con esas tres palabras!

."¿Qué? Es una simple pregunta... además las cosas se quedan aquí"

"Pues no, no lo quiero ¿es eso lo que querías oír?"

"Quiero la verdad..." mencionó en tono serio, como si se tratara de lo más importante en toda su vida

"Es esa la verdad... y si no lo crees así, piensa lo que quieras..."

"Vamos Lily..."

"Dime tú ¿quieres a Jenny?". el mismo tono de James, lo uso Lily

"Pues... ¡obvio que no!"

."¿En serio? Pues has estado con ella los últimos meses y pareciera otra cosa"

".¡Pues tu igual con Chris!" el silencio se prolongó más de unos segundos."¡Además que tiene él que no tenga yo!" .la burra al trigo, James daba a lo mismo cada vez que podía

."¡Eso mismo me preguntó yo!". .¡UPS! Lily se delató solita mostrando tal cual sus celos por la morena, se llevo una mano a la cara... ."¡Ay!. ¿Qué acabo de decir?"

"Jenny no tiene nada que me llame la atención... eso es lo que no me entiendes... ¡Eres única Lily!. ¡Me importas tanto que nadie podría ocupar tu lugar jamás!"

"¡Pues no lo parece! El 14 de Febrero estuviste con ella TODO el día, no te suelta durante los fines de semana, te ayuda con todos tus deberes, entrenas con ella cada vez que se puede y encima de todo ¡la encuentro en traje de baño en tu habitación lista para no se que cosas!. ¡.¿Tienes idea de lo que me dolió eso?.! "..¡Al fin se lo había dicho!

"Lily..." _"¡Vaya! Si me quiere después de todo..."_ . "si he estado con ella, es por que es mi amiga... pero eso no signifique que te haya remplazado aquí dentro" se señaló el pecho... su mirada no podía reflejar otra cosa más que lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos "Por el contrario de Chris..."

"El no me importa, no de la manera que tu crees... podrá ser guapo, buena onda, me podrá querer... pero no hay más, simplemente no."

".¡Pero sigues con él! Solo dime algo... solo algo ¿Te la pasas bien con él?. ¿Te hace reír, cuando menos?" Lily se acercó más a su rostro, tanto que pudieron sentir sus respiraciones chocando con sus rostros

"No me hace llorar" James lamento estas ultimas palabras, pues de esas verdes pupilas que tanto adoraba ya brotaban dos tímidas y diminutas gotas. Después de todo, era verdad: lo más que hacía por ella era hacerla llorar por todo lo que hacía...

"Pues déjame demostrarte que puedo hacer más que eso..." la tomó ambas manos tratando de hacerla sentir todo aquello que había en su corazón...una vez más el silencio tomó lugar en la habitación solo se escuchaba la música de afuera

**More than words  
****Now I´ve tried to talk to you and make you understand  
****All you have to do is close your eyes  
****And just reach out your hands and touch me  
****Hold me close don't ever let me go**

**More than words is all ever hended to show  
****Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
****Cos I'd already now**

* * *

No quedaba mucho de la fiesta, ya eran las 12:47 AM pero eso no evitaba que el ambiente estuviera a todo lo que daba... después de un receso de música movida (de todo un poco) finalizarían la fiesta con otra tanda de música suave, en especifico con dedicatorias... decenas de parejas se veían danzando por toda al pista abrazados; pero de las pocas personas que se encontraba con la peor de las expresiones era una guapa morena, caminaba de lado a lado como gato enjaulado... 

"¡Estúpido James!" era Jenny quien golpeaba la mesa con su puño cada vez que pensaba en esa idea... "Me dejó plantada ¡Y todo por esa mosquita muerta de la sangre sucia!". sus pensamientos en voz alta los escuchó un chico alto y moreno... se acercó un poco más para verificar la información "Maldita Evans... si descubro que está con ella..."

"Disculpa, se que no debo meterme en lo que no me llaman... pero quisiera saber de quien hablas"

"Tu los has dicho ¡No es tu asunto!. ¡Lárgate por favor!". contesto un tanto molesta y con mirada de pistola

"Mira" la sujeto por una muñeca con mucha fuerza "si estas hablando de Potter y Evans, me importa tanto como a ti, pues ella era mi pareja de esta noche y no la encuentro por ninguna parte..."

"Vaya, después de todo consiguió otro esclavo que este baboseando por ella... no es tan tonta" jalando su mano, logró zafarse

"Y ya veo que tu si lo eres, pues no cualquiera se va y se le embarra al tarado de Potter" ya estaban a mano, ahora sí podrían hablar como personas civilizadas... (jeje, ni tanto) Chris tomó una silla y se colocó a su lado ."¿Qué sabes de él?"

"Que su mejor amigo no tiene idea de donde está... y ahora se que Lily también anda perdida" se cruzó de brazos aun con mirada fúrica

"¿Crees que estén...?"

".¡.¿Acaso eres retrasado mental o que?.!. ¡Obvio que están juntos idiota!". realmente estaba enojada, más que nunca en su vida "Esa sangre sucia tiene una forma de manejar a James que no logro entender... ni siquiera el hechizo ha funcionado..." Chris la miraba bastante extrañado... pero a la vez interesado

"Veo que necesitas de mi ayuda"

"Pues yo no veo eso ¡Si me haces el favor de desaparecerte en este instante antes de que salgas con cara de sapo, cuerpo de gallina y menos cerebro del que ya tienes!"

"No lo haré..."

"Bueno, no tengo ganas de perder mi tiempo con alguien tan inepto como tú..." era la primera vez que lo insultaba una chica en tan poco tiempo, pero no le importó por que era algo que realmente le interesaba... la tomó nuevamente por el brazo ejerciendo bastante presión en él

"Mira, te quedas porque te quedas... si estoy hablando contigo, es por que a los dos nos interesa que estén separados... y créeme, no me importa el precio" con este último comentario, Jenny cambió su expresión de odio por una de interés...

"Habla..."

"Juntemos fuerzas... tan simple como eso..."

"Puedo caerle bien a James y gustarle... pero no puedo llegar a más si sigue viendo y topándose con la estúpida tipa"

"De eso yo me encargo, siempre y cuando tengas lejos a Potter de nosotros. Es más, sería mejor si nos encontraran juntos, cada quien por su lado" (si me explico? Lily con Chris y Jenny con James)... "conociendo a Lily, odiara a James cuando te vea con él"

"Por el contrario de James, él solo te odiara a ti ¡.¿Que no piensas o que?.!"

"Por eso, nos tiene que ver besándonos... o algo así."

"Sabes que... tus "ideas" no van a funcionar, además... ¡No pienso meterme en estúpidos jueguitos contigo como aliado!." se levantó de la mesa aún enojada y se fue...

* * *

Eran los últimos minutos de la fiesta, se dieron cuanta porque varios de los estudiantes ya se estaban retirando, y no por gusto propio sino porque ya los estaban corriendo... 

"Al menos ya podremos salir de aquí..." dijo Lily mientras miraba por la ventana...

"Que suerte" la voz de James se notaba el sarcasmo, casi ya eran siete horas desde que se habían quedado encerrados y aun no pasaba nada... y no pasaría.

".¡Espera! Tenemos que estar listos para cuando llegue McGonagall... no se debe dar cuenta de que estuvimos aquí"

"Tan fácil como es usar la capa..."

"Cierto..." caminó hasta la cama donde se sentó con la cabeza agachada, había resistido la tentación durante toda la noche

"Ojala y hayan disfrutado esta genial fiesta... dedicada para todos los enamorados, la ultima canción de la noche _Truly Madly Deeply_" se oyó decir en las afueras, seguro era la voz del Dj... la música deliciosamente romántica comenzó a sonar por todas las bocinas, la letra se escuchaba claramente hasta la habitación...

_**I'll be your dream  
**__**I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
**__**I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
**__**Be everything that you need  
**__**I love you more with every breath  
**__**Truly, madly, deeply do**_  
_**I will be strong, I will be faithful  
**_'_**cause I'm couting on **_

_**A new beginning  
**__**A reason for living  
**__**I deeper meaning (yeah!)**_

"Srita. Evans" caminó hasta ella, haciendo una reverencia le extendió la mano "Me permite esta pieza..."

"James..." ella simplemente rió ante tanta caballerosidad "En cualquier momento llegará McGonagall, no nos conviene nada que nos pille"

"Vamos, si no pudimos ir a la fiesta, al menos que ésta venga hasta acá... una canción ¿que te cuesta?"

_**I want to stand with you on  
A mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me **_

Se levantó un tanto nerviosa ¡hacia siglos que no bailaba con él! De hecho, nunca lo había hecho… James la tomó por la cintura, mientras que ella dejó caer su mano izquierda sobre su hombro. Comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, tan suave que parecía ser que flotaban… después de todo, el chico no era tan mal bailarín. Comenzaron separados, Lily viéndose los pies, más que nada por nervios y no porque tuviera miedo a equivocarse en los pasos.

_**And when the stars are shining  
**__**Brigthly in the velvet sky  
**__**I'll make a wish to send it to heaven  
**__**Then make you want to cry  
**__**The tears of joy for all the  
**__**Pleasure in the certainty  
**__**That we're surrounded by the  
**__**Comfort and protection of**_

_**The highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you**_

Lily alzó la cabeza hasta que cruzaron miradas, James le sonrió encantadoramente, la sonrisa que era solo de ella… no pudo evitar sonrojarse y prefirió desviar la vista a otro lado… sabía como terminaría todo eso. Inconscientemente, cerró los ojos mientras deslizaba su mano del hombro hasta su cuello (¡.¿Inconscientemente?.!. ¡Claro! Con ese chico yo también!), acercando así su cabeza al pecho del muchacho: olían tan bien y sentía y oía claramente los latidos de su corazón. Él, que no era nada tonto, condujo la otra mano de su ángel a su cuello para finalizar el abrazo… colocó ambas manos sobre su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él… ¡Excelente! Lily no emitió ninguna queja, era perfecto todo aquello… si tan solo le permitiera besarla…

**_I want to stand with you on  
A mountain  
_****_I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_**

Continuaron moviéndose como en un sueño profundo… James recargó su cabeza en la de ella y aspiró el dulce aroma ¡Vaya que lo volvía loco! Eran tan pequeños los detalles pero tan grande el significado de los mismos ¡Por eso mismo la quería tanto, la amaba!

_**Oh can't you see it baby?  
**__**You don't have to close your eyes  
**_'_**Cause it's standing right here  
**__**before you  
**__**All that you need will surely come**_

"Te he extrañado tanto…" lo abrazó con más fuerza, con ese amor que sentía hacía él y que era inevitable esconder

"Y yo a ti Lily…" la separó un poco de sí, para mirarla y estar seguro de que lo que le decía era verdad, y eso ¡precisamente eso era lo que se veía en las pupilas esmeraldas de Lily!

Después continuaron moviéndose al ritmo de la bella canción…

_**I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do**_

"Te adoro" susurró al oído de su ángel… Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar sonreír y sentir eso _"no se qué, que qué se yo"_ dentro de su pecho, James la beso en la frente. Cerró los ojos imaginándose en lo que pasaría después: terminaría la canción y tan tan, se irían a su habitación cada quien por su lado cuando la profesora llegara y fingirían que nada pasó… ¡NO! Debía hacer algo, algo que ayudara a que regresara con ella…

_**I want to stand with you on  
A mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me**_

"Lily… gracias" se acercó y buscó su rostro, su boca… la besó tan tiernamente como pudo, tratando de imprimir en el roce el enorme deseo de estar con ella

"No…" se separó de él, pensando en las consecuencias… pero James no iba a dejar que se fuera así como así, la tomó de la mano antes de que se alejara completamente

"Por favor..." la condujo hasta sus labios, tomándola por la nuca y al cintura, los besos comenzaron tan lindos y suaves como si fuera la primera vez que lo hicieran.

La canción terminó con la misma magia con la que había comenzado, en las afueras se oyeron unos cuantos aplausos… James y Lily no se separaron si no hasta unos segundos después de finalizada la melodía, pero aún permanecieron cercanos… no tardaron en besarse nuevamente… Ninguno de los dos contuvo el deseo de algo más en aquel roce ¡Llevaban tanto tiempo sin hacerlo! Ella lo rodeaba por el cuello incrementado la pasión, la fuerza de los mismos… él la tomó por la cintura firmemente y disfrutando cada segundo de eso…

Una chispa se encendió dentro de ambos… algo más, faltaba algo más… Lily comenzó a bajar sus manos, recorriendo esa espalda fuerte... llegó a la playera del chico y se le ocurrió una idea... él ni tarde ni perezoso, comprendió lo que planeaba la pelirroja y ayudo con la tarea. Se quitó la playera en seguida con un ágil movimiento dejando ver su abdomen bien formado (¡YUPI!. ¡cuadritos!) pero sin dejar de recorrer la boca de Lily, continuando los besos, más ardientes que nunca… realmente necesitaban más.

Se iban moviendo lentamente, James comenzó a recorrer la cintura de la chica por debajo de la blusa, su piel era tan suave y… ¡no soportaba más¡Sentía que la cabeza le explotaría!

Otra idea le vino a la cabeza, sentía que se quemaba por dentro... no resistiría más... no tardó en localizar el cinturón de Potter… mientras que con una mano lo sujetaba por el cuello continuando con el derroche de pasión y éxtasis, con la otra logró abrirselo… Él dejó a la chica y se quitó el cinturón de un jalón tirándolo en el suelo, rodeó a Lily nuevamente por la espalda y se la llevó hasta la cama recorriendo cada centímetro de su boca…

* * *

**TAN TAN TAN TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

**¿Que tal?. ¿Les gustó? A MI ME ENCANTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**(dejenme MUCHISISISISISISISIMOS REVIEWS POR FAVOR! HABLEN, CRITIQUEN, PREGUNTEN, ACLAMEN, GLORIFIQUEN, BENEREN, SANTIFIQUEN (bueno, los últimos tres no )TODO, DE MANERA CONSTRUCTIVA POR FAVOR! )**

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora así que me despido...**

**Pero saben que? MEJOR NOOOOOOOOO!**

**Prefiero dejarles con un cachito más... ESTA GENIALISISISISISISISMO!**

* * *

Otra idea le vino a la cabeza, sentía que se quemaba por dentro... no resistiría más... no tardó en localizar el cinturón de Potter… mientras que con una mano lo sujetaba por el cuello continuando con el derroche de pasión y éxtasis, con la otra logró abrirselo… Él dejó a la chica y se quitó el cinturón de un jalón tirándolo en el suelo, rodeó a Lily nuevamente por la espalda y se la llevó hasta la cama recorriendo cada centímetro de su boca… pero algo la sacó de aquélla emoción, un sonido de cerradura, justamente igual al que escucharon antes de...

"James detente" separó sus bocas, pero él, dispuesto a continuar más allá todo esto, continuó los roces en el cuello de la pelirroja

".¡.¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PASA AQUÍ?.!." No era necesario voltear para ver de quien se trataba, ambos reconocieron de inmediato la voz de la profesora McGonagall, que no cabía en la sorpresa… ."¡.¿QUÉ ESTAN HACIENDO?.!. ¡.¡MADRE MÍA!.!. se llevó una mano a la cabeza recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

."¡Profesora! No... no es lo que usted piensa" se levantó de un salto tan nerviosa que se notaba desde 1000 Km. de distancia

"Este... Lily... no creo que sirva de mucho" ella lo miró, su cabello más alborotado que de costumbre, su labial por su boca y cuello y semidesnudo... ella se puso más roja que su mismo cabello

".¡.¡QUIERO QUE ME EXPLIQUEN QUE ES ESTO!.!"

"Vera profesora..." inició él pero...

."¡NO QUIERO OIR SUS EXCUSAS!. ¡.¡SALGAN EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO!.!. ¡YO MISMA LOS LLEVARE HASTA SUS HABITACIONES!" Lily sin decir pío, caminó hasta la salida... James tomó su cinturón del suelo y se fue junto a Lily con su sonrisa... "Señor Potter... ¿No le falta algo?." James recorrió la habitación con la mirada y vio su playera colgada de un cuadro que adornaba la habitación, Lily solo incremento su sonrojo... cuando se dispuso a recogerla, la inquilina de la pintura lo miraba con ojos muy abiertos... al tomar la prenda creyó oír que le decía...

"Bien hecho tigre..."

".¡VAMOS SR. POTTER!". cuando los dos estuvieron fuera, cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe, iba por detrás de la pareja mirándolos un tanto exaltada ... era corto el trayecto, aún así, él buscó la mano de Lily hasta tomarla, ella se sorprendió que aún en esa situación, James pensara en el romance y la reconquista... llegaron a la habitación 509 "¡No quiero ni una sola palabra de esto hasta mañana en Hogwarts! Cuando haya decidido sus castigos..."

".¡.¿QUÉ?.!." ambos dijeron al unísono... fue James quien se quejo abiertamente ."¿Por que?"

".¡.¿Por que?.!. ¡Su conducta ha sobrepasado los limites! Y me sorprende de usted Srita. Evans... Los veré a las 5:00 PM en mi despacho..." con la varita señalo la puerta y ésta se abrió... James miró a Lily, como buscando la oportunidad de un ultimo beso, se acercó un paso

"Sr. Potter, estoy esperando" sin remedio, se metió a la habitación... pero antes de cerrar la puerta

"Buenas noches ángel" le guiño un ojo de manera tierna y pícara a la vez, a lo cual la pelirroja se sonrojó y sonrió en sus interiores... Minerva carraspeó como tratando de decir "_Los espero toda la noche si gustan_". Lily volvió a bajar la mirada hasta que abrió la puerta del siguiente cuarto

"Profesora, déjeme explicarle por favor"

"Lo hablaremos mañana en el colegio"

"Pero..."

"Buenas noches Srita. Evans..."

"Buenas noches profesora" contestó dándose cuenta de que no valía la pena pelear en esa batalla ya perdida... aunque no del todo, había ganado a James nuevamente...(jeje, eso es más que suficiente)

**

* * *

REVIEWS! MUCHOS REVIEWS! LARGOS REVIEWS! NO LO OLVIDEN!**

**BAYOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	25. La cruda realidad

**Hola mis queridos y fieles lectores!**

**Fanfiction sigue del nabo ¬¬ así que usare las negritas en los diálogos... ahí me dirán si les parece mejor las comillas o las negritas...**

**Digamos que lo que sigue es el desenlace de TODO, o al menos, de la mayoría. Tal vez terminen odiando a un personaje del fic... o mejor dicho a mí ¡Quiéranme mucho eh!**

**También les digo que meto unos personajes nuevos que no hacen acto de presencia sino como hasta unos 3 capítulos después ¡pero son muuuy importantes! Así que no se les olviden para luego.**

**En fin, los dejo con el siguiente capitulo...**

**

* * *

La cruda realidad**

**---Jean… ---** su amiga estaba de espaldas abrazando lo que parecía ser su almohada… al oír la voz de su amiga se giró de inmediato

**---Que te dignas a presentarte… ---** corrió las cobijas y se quitó las sandalias

**---.¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta? **

**---.¡Genial! ---** su cara mostró una sonrisa pero en seguida tomó lugar una cara larga --- y terrible

**---.¿Y eso? No entiendo…**

**---Verás, fue, es y será la fiesta más genial de toda la historia de Hogwarts, al menos de nuestra generación…**

**---Esta bien ---** contesto un tanto decaída pues ella no había formado parte de la celebración (que no se puede quejar la niña eh!) **--- Pero ¿y lo malo?**

**---Remus no llegó… ---** se sentó en al cama tratando de evitar unas gotas cristalinas de sus pupilas marrones… **--- me dejó plantada…**

**---.¡Ay Jean! ---** se apresuró a tomar asiento a su lado y confortarla un poco

**---Es que … no lo entiendo, se supone que le gusto y ni se presenta, como si no le importara**

**---No Jean, no digas eso, claro que le importas**

**---La noche perfecta, hasta luna llena hubo y él…**

**---Espera… ¿que acabas de decir?**

**---Que hay luna llena, realmente era una velada mágica… y me la pase sola ---** Lily pensó detenidamente lo que acababa de decir su amiga… luna llena y se había perdido la fiesta, luna llena y habían dejado vestida y alborotada a su mejor amiga, luna llena y Remus no había estado… luna llena ¡luna llena¡CLARO! Todo estaba concordando, todas las fechas en que el chico desaparecía… ¡todo! Solo quedaba confirmar su teoría, pero ¿como era posible que Remus fuera un… ¿Como era posible que lo hubieran admitido en el colegio? **--- Ni siquiera Sirius y Peter sabían de él… ¡espera¡¿Que es esto! ---** señaló con cara de espanto hacía el cuello de la otra

**---¡Ahhhh! ---** grito la pelirroja debido al grito de histeria de su amiga, además de que estaba súper concentrada y la había tomado por sorpresa**---¿QUE ES¡Quítamelo, quítamelo!**

**---Ah… ---** dio un suspiro de alivio **--- es solo un chupeton**

**---¡.¿QUE! ---** corrió hasta el espejo y se miró el cuello… ¡Tremendo chupeton que le había hecho James! Se notaba muy rojo, tal vez por que no tenía mucho que se lo había hecho…

**--- No es posible, ojala y se quite pronto…**

**---En fin… a James se lo tragó la tierra, nadie sabía donde estaba… ¡MOMENTO¡Por eso tu no estabas en la fiesta!**

**---.¿De que hablas? ---** se volvió hacía su amiga algo confundida

**---.¡ESTABAS CON JAMES! **

**---Claro que no… ---** Lily se fue hacía el baño, pero Jean obstruyó el caminó

**---Estuviste toda la noche con James ¡No puedo creerlo!**

**---Estas equivocada… ---** se fue para otro lado, simplemente para evitar a su amiga

**---Mírame a los ojos y niégamelo ---** las pupilas de las chicas se cruzaron… Lily permaneció en silencio mientras que un suave color rojizo recorrió sus mejillas **---.¡LO SABÍA!**

**---Shhhh… baja la voz**

**---.¡Quiero detalles! Y no omitas ninguno ¡eh! ---** se acostó en la cama boca a bajo, recargando su cabeza en las manos, esperando el genial relato de su amiga…

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**---¡James!. ¡Que bueno que llegas! ---** Peter sudaba por toda la frente, traía una toalla en las manos regordetas **---Necesito tu ayuda con… ¿James? ---** pasó su mano frente a los ojos avellana y nada… parecía estar en otro mundo o simplemente soñaba despierto**---.¡JAMES!**

**---¿Qué? ---** reaccionó a la palmada… vio al pequeño Pettigrew un tanto preocupado **---¿Qué pasa Pete?. ¿Qué tienes?**

**---Es Sirius… esta mal**

**---¿Que le paso? ---** fueron al baño donde el chico estaba recargado en el escusado… se hincó junto a él **---Ay no… ¿Por que esta así?**

**---No me lo ha dicho… solo dijo que quería olvidar algo que había pasado**

**---Ya me imagino por que, bueno… haremos esto ---** se levantó y salió del baño con Peter a su espalda **--- Necesito un café… un café expreso doble. Ya no hay servicio aquí, así que tendrás que ir a las cocinas… solo pídelo, inventa cualquier excusa de ser necesario**

**---Esta bien… ---** corrió hasta la puerta

**---¡Peter!. ¿Donde esta Remus?**

**---No tengo idea, no lo vi en toda la fiesta ---** tras responder, salió cerrando la puerta con mucha cautela…

**---¿No estuvo? Pero si… si estaba más nerviosos que un pollo a punto de ser decapitado ¿Como fue que no se presentó? ---** caviló unos minutos más pensando en las posibilidades de este suceso, solo interrumpían el silencio los quejidos de Sirius desde el baño… caminó hasta la puerta del balcón y miró el cielo… la luna tan grande y luminosa, justamente una luna llena… ¿luna llena¡Por supuesto¡La luna¿Como no se había dado cuenta antes? Al parece todo concordaba... pero ¿sería cierto¿Remus podría ser un... ¡Ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en aquella idea! Peter no tardó más que unos 2 minutos más...

**---Aquí esta el café… **

**---Bien, déjalo en la mesa… Sirius ---** entró al cuarto pequeño, ahí seguía su amigo tirado en el suelo con la cabeza directamente en la taza del baño **--- Levántate**

**---¡No quiero! **

**---Que te levantes **

**---¡NO! ---**replicó como un niño caprichudo

**---¿A no? **

**---¡NO LO HARÉ!**

**---Eres un niño muy malo Sirius… ---** lo tomó del brazo y lo jalo hacía arriba, abrió la llave del agua fría de la regadera y empujó a su amigo dentro, una vez que el agua salía a toda presión

**---¡Ahhhh!**

**---Ya pasó lo peor... pásame una toalla Peter ---** cerró la llave y sacó a su mejor amigo un poco más consiente ... Peter miraba un tanto asustado detrás de la puerta, como si temiera que una bomba explotara en cualquier segundo

**---¿Que fue eso James? ---** se salieron del baño donde el chico pasado de copas permanecía en la regadera envuelto en la toalla secándose un poco… se sentaron en el desayunador esperando por el tercero

**---Verás... ya había visto a Sirius en ese estado**

**---¿Quieres decir... borracho?**

**---Si, le da un ataque de "hijo de mami" , digamos que le gana el lado berrinchudo y engreído de los Black**

**---¿Se hace un niño chiquito caprichudo?**

**---Se puede decir... el caso es que para bajarle la cruda no hay mejor que un regaderazo de agua fría y un café cargado, sin azúcar ¿verdad? **

**---Sí... **

**---Hola chicos... ---** Sirius salió con un mejor aspecto, unos pants y con una toalla en la mano para secarse el cabello **---¿Que paso? **

**---Eh... una mala noche tuviste, por que no tratas de recordar y me cuentas **

**---Seguro...** --- se agarró la cabeza **--- esto me va a explotar **

**---Para eso, tomate el café **

**---¡No¡No quiero! **

**---Aun queda algo del niñito Black ---** habló por lo bajo Peter, lo que hizo reír a Potter

**---Tómatelo, te hará sentir mucho mejor... --**- muy a su pesar, se lo tomó de un solo sorbo

**---¡Augh¿Sabes que el café cargado y sin azúcar sabe simplemente horrible? **

**---Me voy a bañar... tengo olor a hidromiel ---** finalizó Pettigrew antes de desaparecer en el baño

**---Ok... listo para contarme...**

**---Seguro ---** se sentó en la cama con las piernas dobladas... **---¡Espera¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche?**

**---Primero habla tú... y luego te cuento... ---** después del relato completo de Black, era el turno de Potter... después de unos minutos de la historia

**---¿QUÉ HICIERON QUE EN EL CUARTO DE MCGONAGALL!**

**---¡Shhhh! Ni hicimos nada... y si lo hubiéramos hecho, no te estaría contando **

**---Cierto... pero ¿por que no... tu sabes?**

**---Pues porque McGonagall nos encontró en pleno acto**

**---¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

**---Claro, ríete todo lo que quieres...**

**---¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

**---Era sarcasmo... ---** pero su amigo continuaba con las carcajadas tirado en su cama...

**---¡NO PUEDO CREER... JAJAJAJAJA... QUE FUERAS TAN... JAJAJAJA... TONTO COMO PARA PONERTE HACER... JAJAJAJA... COSAS QUE NO DEBES, EN EL CUARTO DE UN PROFESOR!**

**---¡OYE! Si las cosas se daban, no me iba a poner a pensar si era el lugar ideal o no para que pasaran ¿o si?**

**---Pues solo tú amigo... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

**---Pues búrlate todo lo que quieras... ahora estoy seguro de que Lily si me quiere, si no, no hubiera permitido todo eso**

**---¿Y que harás al respecto?**

**---Pues hablaré con ella... en el desayuno o a la hora que se pueda... por eso ya mejor me voy a dormir... ¿y Remus?---** se quitó las pantalones para quedar solo en boxers (recordemos que ya no trae playera...jeje)

**---Ni idea... se me perdió de vista en toda la fiesta, solo recuerdo haber visto a Jean**

**---¿Y?**

**---Nada... no recuerdo que fue lo que le dije... ---** sin más que decir, cada quien se quedó en lo suyo... el día siguiente significaría mucho para James, sabría si su ángel volvería a su lado o no.

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

DOMINGO

9:00 Am / 12:00 Pm ... DESAYUNO

10:00 PM / 2:00 PM ... PLAYA (1)

2:00 PM / 4:00 ... COMIDA (2)

5:00 PM ... SALIDA (3)

1. Abierto a todas las casas

2. Se realizara en la playa

3. Se les informara el orden de partida durante la comida, se solicita su entera cooperación

Salieron de la habitación con cara de cruda (aunque no lo estaban.) Lily vestía un pants ajustado en color azul cielo, una blusa blanca sin manga y con cuello alto (recordemos el chupetón...jeje) junto con el cabello recogido en un sencillo chongo. Por su parte, Jean traía una diadema azul dejando así su ahora larga cabellera suelta, sus pantalones de mezclilla a la cadera y una blusa estampada a tono; ambas con tenis azules... tomaron camino por las escaleras a pesar de su cansancio (habían dormido como unas 6 horas agregándole las horas retrasadas de sueño de los días anteriores)

Llegando al comedor, los bullicios se hicieron presentes por doquier, comentando principalmente la fiesta de la noche pasada, chismes, escándalos, romances, desamores, entre otros temas... Ambas chicas se acercaron a la barra y tomaron un plato con fruta fresca y un vaso de jugo... se sentaron cerca de las ventanas, que les brindaban brisa marina y cálidos rayos de luz

**---Solo quiero llegar a Hogwarts y dormir hasta que se acaben las vacaciones... siento que moriré si no duermo al menos 12 horas**

**---Pues a mi me basta con ver a Remus... espero que baje pronto, me debe una muy buena excusa** ---cogió un trozo de melón y se lo llevó a la boca, cuando terminó con el bocado... **--- ¡Ay no!**

**---¿Qué? ---** preguntó sin mucho animo, miraba su desayuno de la misma manera

**---Ahí viene tu amorcito**

**---¿James? ---** al mencionar el nombre pareció despertar de su flojera... Jean rió con mirada pícara

**---Quisieras... es Chris ---**apenas terminó de hablar, los fuertes reclamos del chico dieron inicio

**---¿Dónde estuviste anoche!**

**---Buenos días ---** mencionó en tono bajo y sarcástico la castaña

**---¿Qué? ---**Lily parecía desorientada (¿estaba o se hacía?)

**---¿Qué donde estuviste¡Te estuve esperando toda la noche¡Y me dejaste plantado!**

**---En primera, bájale al tono... y en segunda, no es el momento Chris**

**---¿No es...! ---**retomando un poco la cordura, bajo al volumen de su voz pues comenzaba a llamar la atención de algunos presentes **--- ¿No es el momento? Me tuviste preocupado toda la maldita noche, no sabía donde estabas, no tenía idea de donde buscarte ¡y encima de todo, aquí la niña presente ---** señaló a Jean elevando una vez más su voz **--- no se dignaba a ayudarme!**

**---¡AH! Lo siento... no sabía que tenía que encontrar a tu pareja ¡cuando la mía tampoco estaba¡ASH! Yo me voy... ---** sin importar su desayuno a medias, salió del comedor hecha una furia

**---¡Jean! --- **la pelirroja no pudo evitar que se fuera, respiro profundo y se dirigió al otro que no tardaba en explotar del coraje **--- En serio Chris, no es el momento---** pero alguien se internó en la conversación... acababa de bajar de su habitación, lucía más fresco que una lechuga a comparación de muchos otros

**---Lily... ---**le tomó la mano

**---Perfecto ¡justo el que faltaba¡el Sr. Potter! ---** pero el susodicho ni se percató del comentario de Christopher

**---¿Ahora que James? ---** inquirió Lily desesperadamente y en voz baja... realmente, lo ultimo que necesitaba eran más problemas y enredos

**---Necesito hablar contigo --- **se acercó a unos centímetro de su rostro tomando ambas manos de la pelirroja... naturalmente, ella se puso algo nerviosa

**---No... Ja...James, olvídalo**

**---Por favor... es urgente ---** se acercó un poco más a sus labios, prácticamente estaban a una milésima de segundo de besarse (y en frente del metiche!) Lily no podía resistir esos trucos sucios del chico (pero díganme... ¿quién puede?) sucios... pero efectivos

**---E... esta... esta bien, luego nos vemos ---** el chico la miró con ojos tiernos y besó una de sus manos antes de retirarse

**---¡Ah, perfecto! Para mi no tienes tiempo ¡pero para Potter si!**

**---No, solo...**

**---¿Sabes de que me enteré hoy por la mañana? ---** sin recibir respuesta, continuó con su show... varias personas ya miraban y cuchicheaban a cerca de la discusión (especulaciones más que nada) **--- ¡De que pasaste la noche entera con él!**

**---¿QUÉ¡¡¿QUIÉN TE DIJO ESO!**

**---Es cierto...**

**---¡Pues...NO¡¡Claro que no!**

**---Es lo de menos quien me lo haya dicho---** esa bomba explotaría en cualquier segundo, Lily cerró los ojos tratando de pensar en lo que haría, se llevó las manos al cuello... pero ¡UPS! Pequeño error pues dejó a la vista... **---¿Qué es esto!**

**---Ay no... ---** evidentemente, se refería a la marca que habían dejado los besos de James

**---Y dices que no estuviste con él... ---** le dijo en tono recriminatorio**--- Entiende esto... ¡SI SOLO ME ESTAS USANDO PARA OLVIDARTE DE JAMES CADA VEZ QUE LO NECESITAS... ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADA SOBRE LO QUE HACES! ---** acto seguido el chico salió echando humo por las orejas y fuego por los ojos... incluso los profesores presentes miraban un tanto sorprendidos lo que acababan de presenciar... no era hora de hacer más escenitas, lo mejor que hizo Lily fue salir del lugar

**---Jean... ---** se topó con su amiga a medio lobby

**---¿Qué paso con tu bestia peluda¡Por su culpa perdí mi desayuno!**

**---Olvídate de eso... ¿le dijiste a alguien en la mañana sobre lo de James y yo?**

**---¡Obvio que no¿Por que lo dices?**

**---¡Por que me lo acaba de reclamar!**

**---Ah... entonces era cierto... ---** parecía hablar para si misma

**---¿De que hablas?**

**---Recuerdas a Sara... la chica de séptimo que una vez quiso...**

**---Meterse con Sirius y luego con James... ¿qué hay con ella?**

**---Pues su habitación es la 512... junto a McGonagall ---**Lily cayó en cuenta de las cosas **--- me la acabo de encontrar y me pregunto acerca de cierto disgusto que le hicieron pasar a la profesora porque los encontró en su habitación encerrados... los chismes corren como la pólvora, y lo sabes**

**---Para estos momentos, al menos, todo Gryffindor debe saber lo que paso... **

**---Y acabas de darles más de que hablar con lo que acaba de decir McLean ---** expreso con cierta preocupación en la voz, si algo no le gustaba a Lily, era que medio mundo hablara de ella

**---Y para colmo, acabo de decirle a James que hablaríamos más al rato**

**---Pues ahora sí, las cosas se pusieron candentes... vamos a la habitación ---** abrazó a su amiga y se fueron nuevamente para las escaleras

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ninguna se había quedado con ganas de volver a salir para ser la comidilla de media escuela... prepararon sus maletas y trataron de relajarse un poco. Justo antes de la comida, Lily bajó a la playa para mirarla una ultima vez... quitándose los tenis, caminó por la suave y fina arena, hasta llegar a unas rocas planas cercanas a la orilla...ahí se sentó para mirar el horizonte, estaba tan concentrada que no sintió la presencia de...

**---Es muy lindo este lugar ¿ no crees? ---** la tomaron por sorpresa, pero no necesito voltear pues conocía esa voz a al perfección**--- Podría quedarme viéndolo por siempre ---** tomó asiento junto a ella, pasando una mano por su cintura y aspirando el dulce aroma de su cabello y su piel

**---Pero no todo puede ser para siempre ¿o si?**

**---Claro que se puede, si así lo quieres --- **giró su cabeza hacía la de él, pero solo para ver esas pupila verdes

**---¿Qué necesitabas hablar conmigo, que era tan urgente? ---** se levantó y dejó que sus pies se mojaran con la cristalina agua de mar mientras caminaba

**---En primera... ¿que era lo que quería Chris contigo por la mañana? ---** la siguió muy de cerca, tratando de llevar la conversación por el mejor camino posible

**---Pues, más que nada reclamarme**

**---¿Qué cosa?**

**---Que lo dejé plantado... que no le pedí ninguna disculpa... y que estuve contigo la noche entera**

**---¿Y que tiene el que meterse en tus asuntos?**

**---Mira, en lo primero y en lo segundo tiene razón...**

**---¡Espera¿Y lo ultimo¿Cómo fue que lo supo?**

**---Pues por el escándalo que armo McGonagall ayer, algunos se enteraron de lo que paso... o al menos supusieron... al parecer, le dijeron algo a Chris sobre eso, y pues me vio esto --- **se bajó el cuello de la blusa

**---¡Genial! **

**---¡No¡No lo es! Es como si dijera "Marca Registrada. Propiedad de James Potter"**

**---¿Y eso que?**

**---¿Y eso que! --- **Lily lo miró profundamente, James parecía no importarle nada de eso, por el contrario de ella... con voz mucho más seria de lo normal **---En fin... ¿qué querías que habláramos?**

**---Pues... básicamente... de, de nosotros**

**---¿Qué hay con eso? ---** ella sabía que por más que quisiera, nunca hubiera podido evitar esa pregunta

**---Pues... creo que para los dos... lo de ayer significó algo ¿o... o me equivoco?**

**---No... ---** mencionó en un susurró, totalmente convencida, repitió su respuesta **--- No te equivocas ---** James suspiró aliviado de que así fuera...

**---¿Entonces? **

**---Pues...**

**---Las cosas no se puede quedar así, como si nada hubiera pasado... creo que estamos de acuerdo en eso. Y creo que es más que obvio lo mucho que te quiero, en serio... no debes tener dudas sobre eso**

**---Y no las tengo... por el momento. ¿Pero que si vuelves a hacerme lo mismo de hace unos meses? Sería tremendamente estúpido que yo... **

**---¡Pero Lily! Todo lo que ha pasado fue solo malentendidos**

**---¿Todos esos besos y abrazos y chismes con tantas chicas?**

**---¡Tienes que creerme! Y si te refieres a lo de Jenny, con ella no paso nada más --- **se detuvieron en secó, justo a mitad de la costa

**---Pero pudo haber pasado ¿no lo crees¿Qué hubiera pasado hace un par de días si no te hubiera visto con ella¿Crees que tu cabeza te hubiera dicho "Detente"?**

**---¡Vamos Lily¿No se supone que me tienes confianza?**

**---Confianza que se fue perdiendo poco a poco...**

**---¿Me estas diciendo que no quieres nada¿Después de lo que pasó ayer¿Después de todo lo que hemos vivido?**

**---No, no quiero que vuelvas a alejarte de mí... solo que quiero tiempo para que recupere la confianza... ---** dio unos pasos para acercarse hacía él **---James, sabes que te amo más que a nadie en este mundo, pero mi cabeza no dejara que mi corazón se fíe del todo ---** lo tomó con ambas manos por el rostro quedando sorprendida pues de los ojos avellana del chico parecían estar brotando un par de lagrimas... nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

Poco a poco fue acercando sus labios rojizos a los de él, sintiendo el ligero temblor en ambos cuerpos... pero el beso no se completó, pues él arrebató su cara de las pálidas manos de la pelirroja... Se quedó sin habla, viendo como James se alejaba del lugar y sin volverla a mirar, como diciéndole "Hice lo que estaba en mis manos, pero ya no puedo más"... se sentó en la arena, dirigiendo su cabeza hacia el infinito mar azulado, dejando perder su mirada en el cielo rojizo de la tarde, tratando de comprender lo que acababa de pasar... miró su mano derecha, en ella quedaba una de las lagrimas de Potter... _"Nunca lo había visto llorar... y la primera vez que lo hago, es por mi culpa. ¡Genial!"_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Una parte del lobby la ocupaban un trío de chimeneas plateadas y de gran tamaño, esenciales para la llegada y partida de huéspedes... de la primera de ellas apareció una señora de 50 años aproximadamente de entre flamas verdes y luminosas, vestía un vestido crema y un pequeño sombrero a tono, su cabello aún lucia un buen color castaño oscuro pero lo que delataba su edad eran sus ojos, en sus pupilas verdes se notaba la experiencia de la vida y el cansancio de la misma... segundos más tarde, las llamas de la segunda trajeron consigo a un señor de la misma edad aparentemente, con un pantalón de lana en color arena y una camisa blanca, su abundante cabello entrecano dejaba notar que en cierta época, este había sido en algún tono rojizo y sus pupilas negras daban un aire de misterio. En las manos traía dos pequeñas valijas de piel negra de dragón..

**---¡Vamos Jonathan!**

**---¡Si claro! Como tu si vienes de vacaciones...**

**---¡Oh, deja de quejarte¡Fuiste tu el que quiso traer todos esos papeles!** --- caminó hasta la recepcionista y mostró una sonrisa cálida **--- Buenas tardes cariño, tenemos reservaciones**

**---Bienvenidos al Hotel Wingstone ---** los recibió Ann amable y atentamente, tomó su varita y con ella apareció una lista de pergamino en sus manos **---Nombre, por favor**

**---Jonathan Lamberton**

**---Un momento por favor **

**---Quita esa cara ---** dijo ella dirigiéndose a su esposo en un tono muy dulce, como si fuera un niño pequeño después de recibir un regaño

**---No puedo Lilian, sabes que las cosas no andan muy bien y...**

**---Nos merecíamos unas vacaciones, y si no andaran bien, ni nos hubieran otorgado el permiso de faltar unas semanas... hemos trabajado mucho estos últimos meses y los chicos ya tienen a esos mortifagos, te repito que no hay de que preocuparnos ---** le arreglo el cuello de la camisa mientras le hablaba

**---¡Por eso mismo! Son capaces de perderles al pista... esos muchachos no tiene experiencia ¡Un año¡¿Qué es un año en el Ministerio!**

**---Mucho, puesto que confían en ellos, por eso dejaron el caso en sus manos**

**---¡Si claro! **--- respondió Jonathan en tono sarcástico --- **Les facilitan mucho más la entrada ahora a los nuevos aurores, es inconcebible**

**---Señores Lamberton... habitación 603, aquí tienen su llave, su equipaje esta listo en **su habitación --- les entregó una llave pequeña y plateada **---¡Que disfruten su estancia!**

**---Gracias querida ---** tomo de la mano a su esposo y lo condujo hacía lo que eran los ascensores, pero un grupo numeroso de chicos se interpuso en el paso pues se retiraban en esos momentos, haciéndolos esperar unos minutos... dos niñas de 15 años pasaron justo frente a Lilian haciendo que se le helara la sangre en unos cuantos segundos, el parecido era sorprendente (se que tal vez no entiendan, pero pronto lo harán)

**---¿Te sientes bien? ---** Jonathan la tomó por el brazo pues se había puesto tan blanca como un fantasma

**---E...Elizabeth ---** pronunció en un hilo de voz y señalando a la chica pelirroja y delgada

**---Tranquila... solo es una coincidencia**

**---¡No! No lo es... se perfectamente cuando me equivoco, hay algo en esa chica que...** --- se volvió hacia la recepcionista interrumpiendo su discurso **--- Disculpa ¿quiénes son ellos?**

**---Son alumnos de Hogwarts, se hospedaron unos días en el hotel, pero esta misma tarde se retiran ---** Ann se giró y siguió en sus asuntos

**---Lilian, es solo una muchacha que se parece a Elizabeth --- la tomó por ambos brazos y la miró a los ojos verdes**

**---Pues no estaré tranquila hasta asegurarme de eso ---** expresó tajante y se zafó de los brazos de Jonathan.

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**---¿Estas segura de lo que hiciste? ---** inquirió Jean con un tono preocupado... después de su platica con James, se había quedado de ver con su amiga para la comida, posteriormente se habían terminado de preparar para la partida pues eran los primeros en abandonar Hasting. **--- No vayas a salir después con que ya te arrepentiste**

**---Pues no sé si fue lo correcto, de cualquier modo... James fue el que me bateó, de cierta manera**

**---Eso si que no te lo puedo creer, así de sencillo ---** tenían pocos minutos que habían bajado al lobby, Jean cruzó los brazos y se recargó en la pared... los chicos esperaban las ordenes de McGonagall para partir, mientras tanto, la castaña paseaba la mirada por todo el salón hasta concentrarse en una bruja de edad avanzada que se acercaba a ellas con mirada perdida... **---Lily ¿conoces a...? ---**pero no terminó la frase

**---Perdona... --**- alguien toco el hombro de Evans **--- se que parecerá algo sumamente extraño pero... bueno, te me hiciste conocida y...**

**---Lily, vamonos, McGonagall nos esta llamando ---** susurró al oído de su amiga, pero Lilianescuchó claramente el murmullo, como si tuviera practica en ello

**---Lily... ¿te llamas Lily?**

**---Eh...si ---** su mejor amiga la jalaba de su brazo

**---Vaya, me resultaste conocida y...**

**---Señora no quisiera ser grosera pero tengo que irme... en verdad**

**---Por supuesto, no quisiera...**

**---Srita. Evans, tengo que venir en persona y del bracito por usted para que podamos retirarnos ¿o que?**

**---Lily Evans... --- **menciono para si misma, después añadió** --- Lo lamento, fue mi culpa --- **se dirigió a Minerva... ésta la miro de pies a cabeza como si tratara de encontrar algo especifico en sus aspecto

**---Por supuesto, no hay cuidado --- **acto seguido se retiró del lugar con sus dos alumnas frente a ella dejando así a una bruja un tanto emocionada y confundía ¿Podría acaso ser ella¿Podría ser Lily Evans su...

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**SE ACABO!**

**SALUDOS A TODOS NUEVAMENTE! Vaya que me motivaron con sus reviews todas las personas que se tomaron la delicadeza de escribirme MUCHAS GRACIAS! Aquí vienen los agradecimientos...**

**KAJIME:** TE debo el agradecimiento pasado, así que empezare por ahí... a mi también me agradó la idea de "Controla las hormonas" me ataque de la risa con eso! Sirius esta bellísimo con su niña y Remus... bueno, omito esa parte. Creo que todos me patearan con los prox chaps... ¡Te imagino acá con vestimentas de soldado y tu cara de querer matar Y ME BOTO DE LA RISA! Tenía que ponerse bueno eso de James y Lily ¿no crees? Y que mejor que con McGonagall con cara de histeria y el corazón en la mano. Y luego a James sin camiseta y ¡OH POR DIOS¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AGGARRE QUE ME LE VOY ENCIMA A BESOS Y ALGO MÁS... JEJE! Digo, cualquiera caería con esos encantos... Lo de aliados, pues mas o menos, Jenny no se deja mangonear tan fácil y pues estará cañón que se ponga de acuerdo con Chris. Sirius borracho... pues, me lo imaginé con una botella de tequila en medio de una cantina con música ranchera de dolidos de fondo y llorando por sus penas de amor ¡Simplemente me encantó la idea!

Creo que lo de Lily y James juntos te decepcioné ¿no? Lo siento, pero no desesperes que la cosa se pone buena. Bueno, eso es todo por el momento... BAYOOO!

**Light Ángel: **Lo de Alex, es simplemente un personaje que salió de repente, pero hasta ahí llega su intervención, una que otra línea. Bueno, ojala y te pongas al corriente rápidamente que me agrada recibir tus reviews un beso, BAYOOOOO!

**KYMIE¡**SI¡LOS JUNTE! Espero que cuando termines de leer este chap no quieras matarme ni ahorcarme ni nada que tenga que ver con mi vida ¿vale? PERDÓN... LA canción es de Savage Garden y se llama Trully Madly Deeply (la escogí porque tiene significado sentimental... y bueno, estaba perfecta para el momento) Remus aparecerá en el siguiente chap, no desesperes mujer. Sirius y Elly, digamos que los "junte" de nueva cuenta porque sino una amiga de mi escuela me linchaba (dice que ella es Elly) jeje. Más adelante explico bien que onda con eso de Jenny y su hechizo... es mala la niña! Lo de Jean y Sirius... JAJA, no te creas que los junto ni nada... simplemente me puse a pensar que eso hacen regularmente los hombres, una vez borrachos se ponen a ligar a cuanta chava se les ponga enfrente y más si los acaban de rechazar. Además necesitaba algo que hiciera recordar a Jean su precioso niño. Obviamente lo mejor de todo fue mis niños... si a ti te gusto ¡YO LO AME! Por algo me la pasaba diciendo "ya viene el mejor chap de todo el fic" y lo logré publicar, digamos que es mi punto culminante en mi carrera como escritora Ya estoy diciendo incoherencias así que mejor ya me despido... BAYOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo!

**ANDRY BLACK:** Gracias por seguir mi fic, te lo agradezco en el alma! Obviamente l mejor escena fue la de Lily y James con McGonagall echando los hígados pro su culpa JAJAJA

Yo también amo a esos tres, es más ¿quién no podría hacerlo? El otro día me puse a pensar, si existieran realmente a quien de ellos escogería.

Opción A: James Potter, el buena onda y GUAPO  
Opción B: Sirius Black, el divertido y GUAPO  
Opción C: Remus Lupin, el tierno y GUAPO

¿Sabes a quien escogí¡A NINGUNO¡ES IMPOSIBLE ELEGIR UNO SI CADA UNO A SU MANERA ES GENIALISISMO Y MEGA GALAN! En fin, te dejo por que tengo que seguir agradeciendo. Bayooooooooooooooooooo!

**NARWEN** Weasley: Que bueno que te gustó la parte de los tórtolos ¡está genial¿verdad? Digo, no soy modesta pero seamos sinceros. Tiene que decir la verdad Remus a Jean ¡obvio¡Pero, para cuando? Ni yo misma lo he planeado... Y lo de Sirius y Elly, ya va bien... al menos por el momento. Lamento la tardanza ¡en serio! Pero APRA recompensarlo, publicare dos o tres chaps en lo que queda de la semana ¿vale? Te dejo que me quiero ir a acostar, hoy me dieron una MEGA patada en la pierna y me duele muchísimo. BaYOOOOooooooooooo

**ALEX BLACK BIRD:** Gracias por tu review kilométrico niña! A ti también te gustó lo de Lily James ¡Que coincidencia! Como viste, si le pudieron bajar la borrachera a Sirius, bueno... de hecho fue James. La neta, hasta yo me sentí mal con lo de Jean sin su preciosísimo ¡y después que se esforzó tanto! Pero digo, así es la vida, siempre te da volteretas de la nada y te pone de cabeza todos tus planes. Lo de Sirius y Jean... fue más que nada por la borrachera, como dije arriba, me puse a pensar que eso hacen regularmente los hombres una vez borrachos, se ponen a ligar a cuanta chava se les ponga enfrente y más si los acaban de rechazar ¿o no? Lo de la acción entre Chris y Jenny con los otros dos... bueno, tardara un poco.

Por cierto ¡AMO LA CANCIÓN DE REIK! ESTA MEGA LINDA ¡AHHHHH! La neta estoy pensando la idea de meterla en el fic, solo que tengo que encontrar las circunstancias perfectas ¿no? Ya platicaremos en el MSN, no te preocupes siempre y cuando no se me suelte la boca y diga cosas de más... Prometo actualizar más rápido que últimamente pero es que me emociono de más y luego entre la escuela, los amigos, los amores y los desamores (ME ENCANTA EL NIÑO DE TROMPETA!) Pero bueno... mejor me cayo que tengo más que escribir... BAYOOOOoooooooooooooo!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ya está, acabé con los agradecimientos... déjenme decirles que he estado pensando ya en el final de la historia ¡Pero alto! No es mala noticia porque con los capítulos que ya tengo y los que pienso escribir le faltan unos 15, así que necesito sus opiniones ¿QUIEREN QUE ESTO SE ALARGUE O YA ME VAYA RAPIDO? Aunque realmente no acabaría... bueno, mejor no me hagan caso... el caso es que ¿CHAPS LARGOS QUE SERIAN 7 O CORTOS QUE EN TOTAL SERIAN UNOS 15?**

**En fin, me despido que mi madre me matara si no me pongo a lavar los platos HASTA EL PROX CHAP! BAYOOOOOOOO!**

**MISS Diggory KRUM**


	26. Castigos Divinos

**  
Castigos Divinos**

Las cuatro casas de Hogwarts llegarían a su sala común por grados, los Gryff's de quinto curso fueron los primeros en pisar el castillo... llegando a su sala común, la mayoría se retiró a sus respectivos dormitorios, mientras que otros esperarían impacientes la cena en el Gran Comedor.

Eran las 4:40 PM aproximadamente y al fin estaban en Hogwarts. Aún les quedaba una semana de vacaciones, por lo que no deberían preocuparse por la vida sino dentro de siete días...

**---**Hogar dulce hogar --- Sirius abrió la puerta seguido de James y Peter... al ver su interior, se encontraron con Remus tumbado en su cama boca abajo y con un libro en sus manos. ---No andaba muerto, andaba de parranda

Hola chicos... --- se incorporó dejando a un lado un apartado en el capitulo 5 de su libro "Mitos y leyendas de animales verdes y escamosos" (salud con mi título!)

¿Dónde andabas Rems? No tuvimos noticias de ti en todo el día... --- mencionó James dejándose caer en su suave y amoldado colchón... notó una venda en el brazo de su amigo por debajo de su túnica y unos rasguños en su rostro.

McGonagall solo nos dijo que estarías aquí a nuestro regreso, pero no nos dio razones --- protestó Peter, tratando de obtener respuesta...

Es que... --- a leguas se notaba algo nervioso Lupin: o no sabía que contestar o simplemente no quería... James también se percató de ello, y no encontraba razón lógica del porque de eso mismo... creyó que lo mejor era intervenir.

Razones que no son de nuestra incumbencia Pete... --- éste se encogió de hombros al tiempo que se quitaba el suéter

Lo siento...

¿Y esos rasguños¿Con que gato te peleaste? --- preguntó Sirius mientras revolvía su baúl buscando quien sabe que cosa

Ayudé por al mañana a Hagrid con unas plantas carnívoras... digamos que tenían algo de hambre --- su voz fue apresurada como si lo que más le urgiera fuera irse de ahí.

¿Por eso la venda? --- cuestionó esta vez James, pero un poco más seguro de las verdaderas razones.

Eh... si.

¿Adivina que Remus¡James despreció a Lily! ---parecía que se quemaría la boca Sirius de no decir el chisme en cuento antes... fue lo mejor que pudo hacer, se aligeró así la tensión que comenzaba acumularse.

No te creo

Dile James... cuéntale que después de que Lily te aventó el calzón prácticamente, se te ocurrió la genial idea de mandarla muy...

En las habitaciones de 5° pero de la chicas, dos amigas mantenían conversación...

Muy lejos... allá es donde debería estar el idiota de James. --- Jean daba vueltas de lado a lado mientras Lily la escuchaba--- Lo quiero mucho pero ¡batearte!

El habrá tenido sus razones... ---trató de disculparlo Lily

¡Claro! La razón más clara es que está tremendamente...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Estúpido... eso eres James. ¡Que te costaba decirle que si le dabas tiempo! Te dijo que te ama --- Sirius no paraba de hablar mientras que los tres restantes fingían poner toda su atención en su discurso

Ya no me recuerdes las cosas que ya me siento mal yo solo

No, ahora me escuchas... Te dijo que te amaba, pero tenías que ser, como siempre, tan...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

¡Orgulloso! No puedo creer que los hombres no puedas dejar de lado su egolatría por la chica a la que quieren...

Ya Jean, que para sentirme mal, puedo yo sola, en serio no necesito de tu ayuda

Es que... simplemente es...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorprendente... ¿Porque no aceptabas los cargos de culpabilidad y dejabas que el tiempo se encargara de lo demás¡Es Lily¡Y sabes que te adora!

¡Lo sé! Pero nunca he podido evitar decir lo que siento en el instante

¡Pequeño error! Para eso tienes esto --- le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza, refiriéndose al cerebro--- ¡Pero no! Tenías que...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Abrir la boca... si tanto lo quieres como me canso de escuchar a diario ¿Por que no confiaste en él y dejaste que el tiempo te demostrara que tu eras la que te equivocabas¿Por que no?

Por miedo... y por tonta... y por quererme, no iba a estar dispuesta a una decepción más

Mira, si sigues usando esto --- le señalo su cabeza para después pasar a su pecho--- en lugar de esto, nada te va a salir...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después... se te ocurre la brillante idea de rechazarla cuando te va besar ¿quién hace eso!

Mejor me voy --- James prefirió salir de la habitación, se fue pensando que tal vez si había sido algo duro con ella, después de todo la quería y más de lo que todos imaginaban. Tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación ahogando así los comentarios de su amigo _"Eres un cobarde hijo de mami_" vio cuando salía ella... _"Pareciera que alguien se empeña en juntarnos_"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Si tan solo no lo hubieras dejado ir... le habrías demostrado que ya no quieres el "Te odio te amo, te amo te odio"

Jean, prefiero mortificarme la vida yo sola, nos vemos luego --- cerró lentamente la puerta dejando salir el ultimo comentario de la otra _"Algún día me agradecerás mis consejos"_ . Sus pensamientos se revolvían de nueva cuenta, tal vez había sido tonta la actitud que había tomado... después de todo lo adoraba ¿Por qué había arruinado su oportunidad? Cuando se giró para seguir su camino por las escaleras de caracol, se topo con él... "_Pareciera que alguien se empeña en juntarnos_"

* * *

Los murmullos en el comedor incrementaron conforme iban llegando el resto de los estudiantes, era la hora de la cena... Jean y Lily tenían unos 15 minutos ahí, estaban sentadas en la parte central de la mesa comiendo un trozo de tarta de manzana con canela, junto a un grupo de chicas de 3° curso; los chicos estaban sentados del lado contrario al de ellas a unos tres lugares de distancia... antes de que empezaran su cena, McGonagall se hizo presente y llamó al atención de los alumnos de 5° carraspeando la garganta... 

Buenas tardes...

Buenos tardes profesora --- contestaron los 6 al unísono

Srita. Evans, Sr. Potter... los espero en mi oficina para hablar acerca de sus castigos

Seguro... --- respondió él sin darle la importancia que Lily le daba

Claro profesora, ahí estaremos

Muy bien... --- tras esto, Minerva se fue ondeando su túnica color vino e inflando la nariz...

¿De que castigo está hablando? ---preguntó abiertamente Jean mientras los chicos se levantaban para cambiar lugar frente a ellas.

Verán, McGonagall dijo que nos castigaría por habernos encontrado... ---James dirigió su mirada coqueta a la chica pelirroja que lo veía con reproche tratando de decir: _"Más te vale no hablar de más"_ --- eh... en su habitación.

Creo que mejor nos vamos ya... --- dejó un poco menos de la mitad de su rebanada, dio un sorbo de leche tibia y se levantó... James hizo lo mismo y siguió de cerca de Lily, hasta perderse tras salir del comedor

En ese caso, yo me retiro --- dio un ultimo bocado a su postre y se levantó

Jean, espera --- Remus la tomó por la mano y la miró a los ojos... aunque Jean había dicho que para ser feliz solo le bastaba ver a su amorcito, no podía negar que una parte de ella estaba realmente molesta con el guapo chico: la había dejado plantada, no le había pedido disculpas, es más ¡ni había hecho acto de presencia hasta ese momento! Y ni siquiera le había dicho hola...

No tenemos nada de que hablar --- le arrebató la mano y se salió de la sala

¿Qué haces! No cometas tu también el error del otro --- era Sirius, no soportaba ver como sus amigos arruinaban las cosas siendo que tenía a la chica que querían en sus manos

¡Tu la viste! No quiere ni verme, mucho menos hablarme ...

¿Y vas a dejar las cosas así en lugar de intentar arreglarlas! --- Remus lo pensó bien... ¡por supuesto que no! Sin decir algo más, salió derrapando en el mármol gris, giró hacia las escaleras del vestíbulo con dirección a la tercera planta, a medio camino se topo con Jean que caminaba lenta y con la cabeza baja...

* * *

¿Y...? 

¿Qué? --- caminaban a la par, pero sin mirarse ni hablarse

Pues... ¿qué crees que nos ponga de castigo? --- esa pregunta se había estado formulando en al cabeza de la pelirroja desde el día anterior. No tenía idea de lo que le esperaba a ella, solo de algo estaba segura: el castigo de Potter tendría que ver con el Quidditch, ese era su punto débil

No tengo idea... ---llegaron frente a la oficina de la subdirectora, James intentó buscar la mano de Lily para darse algo de confianza y valor, pero ella cruzó los brazos antes de que pudiera hacer algo... ---Entremos ¿no?

Después de ti princesa... --- ella tocó con los nudillos la madera

Adelante... --- se escuchó desde el otro lado, el chico abrió la puerta dejándola pasar en primer lugar. Su profesora estaba en su escritorio, con varios pergaminos extendidos... miró a ambos por encima de sus gafas cuadradas --- Siéntense por favor... bien, hablemos sobre ustedes ¿alguien quiere decirme que fue lo del sábado por la noche? --- ellos intercambiaron miradas, pero todo siguió en silencio, creían que de decir algo más las cosas terminarían peor---Esta bien... vayamos al grano. Ambos son de los mejores alumnos de su curso, y no solo eso, de Gryffindor... pero algo ha ocurrido, y no me lo logro explicar, pero en sus ultimas evaluaciones han decaído. Se que ustedes dos... --- guardó silencio por unos segundos más, pensando bien sus palabras--- mantenían una relación más allá de la amistad, lo cual no puedo impedir ni oponer, pero creo que eso ha sido una distracción

Eh, profesora... en lo personal, se que tal vez me he descuidado en mis estudios, y lo he reflejado en mis calificaciones, pero no tienen nada que ver con James

Tal vez si... tal vez no, por lo pronto creo que lo mejor es que se enfoquen en sus estudios y nada más. Los TIMO's están muy cerca y...

Y debemos estudiar lo suficiente para aprobarlos, de ellos depende nuestro futuro... lo sabemos --- esta vez fue James él que habló... hasta el momento se le notaba tranquilo. Minerva lo miró un tanto desesperada y molesta

Tiene razón Sr. Potter, pero parece que no me han hecho caso... --- tomó su pluma y comenzó a escribir algo en un trozo de pergamino pequeño --- su castigo, en lo que a usted respecta Srita Evans... dejará el cargo de prefecta

¿Qué? Pero... --- McGonagall le dirigió la mirada para callarla y la dejara seguir hablando

Le decía, dejará el cargo de prefecta, lo que le dará tiempo libre para sus asesorías

¿Asesorías! --- eso era como un insulto, la misma maestra acababa de decir que era de las mas inteligentes ¡y ahora le decía que necesitaba asesorías! ---Pero profesora...

Según su evaluaciones --- alzó la voz para apagar la de su estudiante, revolvió un montón de hojas un poco hasta encontrar una de excelente caligrafía --- ha bajado más sus calificaciones en Pociones y Transformaciones --- el rasgueo en el pergamino continuo mientras hablaba--- las asesorías comenzarán la próxima semana y durarán hasta que presente los TIMO's de las materias... aquí tiene --- le entregó el pergamino doblado por la mitad. Lily no se atrevió a abrirlo ahí ---ahí tiene los nombres de sus tutores, la hora y el lugar... Sr. Potter, tengo entendido que tiene apartado el campo de Quidditch para el viernes en la tarde

Eh, no... iba a cambiarlo por... por el miércoles --- naturalmente el chico se puso nervioso, su peor miedo se haría realidad: la profesora le prohibiría jugar el próximo partido

Mucho mejor... le haré saber su castigo junto al equipo entero --- acomodó el resto de los pergaminos desenrollados en un fólder y se paró --- Muy bien, eso es todo... pueden retirarse

* * *

Jean... espérame, no cierres --- demasiado tarde --- _Porta Elucidarium_

Déjame sola... y te lo estoy pidiendo buena manera

Creí que necesitábamos aclarar algunas cosas

Como dije allá abajo, no tenemos nada de que hablar --- expresó tajante y convencida, mientras subía las escaleras

Te equivocas--- se interpuso en su camino, mirándola a los ojos reflejando algo más que amor y voz seria --- Quiero que hablemos

Esta bien... --- en realidad se sintió algo intimidada pero no estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo, así que permaneció con postura orgullosa

Quiero explicarte...

¿Cómo me dejaste plantada¿Cómo no me pediste una disculpa el día siguiente¿Cómo fue que ni siquiera tuviste al decencia de saludarme en toda la mañana¿O cómo pretendes que finja que no paso nada y todo sigue perfecto?

Eh... algo así

Pues escucho y espero que lo que me digas no sean puras excusas

Mira, no fui a la fiesta porque... porque yo... --- la miró, traía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido esperando el más leve error en sus palabras para mandarlo a volar... ¿Acaso podría decirle la verdad? --- La verdad Jean es que yo... yo soy...

¿Tu que!

Soy un lo... un lo... loco y estúpido --- no, después de todo no podía hacerlo... aún --- comí demasiado el sábado y me dio indigestión... no pude ni bajar a la fiesta

¿En ... en serio? --- el chico había sonado sincero --- Y en ese caso ¿por que no me mandaste recado con Sirius o Peter? Yo hubiera podido irte a cuidar

Eso me habría encantado

¿Por que no me lo explicaste el domingo¡Ni siquiera hiciste acto de presencia!

No lo hice porque no podía ---Jean lo miró confusa ---Si no te vi en al mañana fue por que yo ya no estaba en Hasting... McGonagall dijo que lo mejor era que ya me regresara al colegio, estaría mejor y más tranquilo. Después de todo estarían solo hasta media tarde ese día

¿Por eso fue que te vi apenas en la cena?

Exacto... --- se acercó a ella, tomándola por la cintura --- Se que te debo una muy grande, pero estaré complacido en pagar mi deuda --- no tardo más de un segundo para besarla, lo hacía sentirse tan bien... como si algo mágico lo protegiera y a su lado nada pudiera pasarle. El momento era perfecto... al terminar el prolongado y apasionado roce, se abrazaron fuertemente, como si de eso dependiera su existencia... luego de esto, continuaron pequeños y tiernos besos

Espero que tu deuda nunca quede saldada, y así nunca dejes de besarme

Leíste mi pensamiento princesa...

Pero... --- retomó su voz fuerte y algo dura --- esto no quiere decir que haya dejado de estar enojada contigo

¿Creí que...? --- la chica se soltó de sus brazos y comenzó a subir nuevamente la escalinata hacía su dormitorio

Sí, te perdono pero aún no me tienes muy contenta...

Entonces...

Depende de ti que las cosas vuelvan a ser color de rosa... --- se giró, le mando un beso y sonrió de manera sexy, finalmente desapareció la chica en su ascenso.

* * *

Crees que... ¿qué McGonagall me deje fuera del partido próximo? 

No lo sé James...

¿Y si me deja fuera del equipo para lo que me resta de vida?

No seas tan dramático --- caminaban por el pasillo tras haber salido de "la cueva del demonio" denominada así por el mismo Potter

Espero que tenga compasión de mí...

Mira --- se detuvo en seco con la intención de tranquilizarlo un poco --- McGonagall estaría enferma si no te deja jugar por lo que te queda en Hogwarts... lo más seguro es que solo te prohíba jugar el próximo partido ¿Que puede ser peor que eso?

Espero que tengas razón... ¿Y tu?

¿Yo que?

¿Qué hay de eso? --- le echo un vistazo al papel que traía en la mano Lily ---¿No piensas verlo?

Es que... ¡como pudo hacerme eso la maestra! Me dice que soy la alumna más inteligente para después decirme que estoy empezando a ser estúpida ¡Tan estúpida que necesito asesoría!

Tranquila --- comenzaba a ponerse histérica... ---Respira profundo... ahora veamos tus tutores --- la chica desdoblo el papel y lo leyó...

¡NO¡No, no, no, no, no, no y no!

¿Qué¿Qué pasa?

Tengo... tengo que... ¡Me puso con Jenny! ---le grito a al cara, como si el fuera el culpable de todo aquello

Eso es bastante malo... ---murmuró por lo bajo

¿Cómo se le ocurre ponerme con esa... esa... perra!

Lily...

¡Cállate tú!

Esta bien...

¡No puede ser! Tengo que verla todos los lunes y miércoles a las 6... si con topármela en el camino es suficiente ¡ahora tengo que soportarla dos horas a al semana!

¿Y... con quien es la otra?

Martes y jueves a al misma hora con... Snape

¿QUÉ?

Oíste bien, con tu mejor amigo Severus Snape

¡No vas a ir!

¿Perdón?

¡No quiero que vayas con él y no lo harás!

Disculpa ¿desde cuando tienes tu el poder para contradecir las ordenes de tu jefa de casa y subdirectora? Te guste o no, tendré que ir, además ¿de que te quejas? A ti no te afecta en nada...

* * *

En el desayuno del miércoles, los cuatro chicos más populares de los últimos meses (debido a problemas y bromas... ustedes saben a lo que me refiero) se alimentaban sanamente, James estaba nervioso pues se acercaba la hora de su sentencia, dentro de dos horas sería el entrenamiento... la platica era la misma desde el domingo por la noche, cuando James regreso a al habitación y les contó acerca de los castigos para ambos 

¿No me afecta en nada!

James, tranquilízate... conoces a Lily y sabes que no hará nada malo

¡Lo sé¡Lo que me preocupa es ese gusano infeliz de Snivellius! Ese idiota estará con ella dos veces a la semana ¡Sabes muy bien lo que piensa de ella¡La insulta cada vez que le da la gana¡Si tan solo la humilla y... además ¡Tu has visto como la mira! Creo que le gusta...

¿Por eso se porta mal con ella?

Se comporta como si fuera un chiquillo, solo lo hace para llamar la atención... tengo que evitarlo a toda costa...

En primera James, que yo y el mundo sepa, tu y Lily no han vuelto

Así que no es tu novia--- agregó Peter después del comentario de Remus

Segunda, creo que Lily se sabe cuidar sola... no permitirá que Snape le haga algo

Esta bien...

Y tercera, ese pedazo de carne ya esta muerto... no es necesario que le claves el tenedor tantas veces... --- James miró hacia su plato para ver como un trozo de su desayuno estaba desecho debido a los numerosos pinchazos

Necesito aire fresco... --- James salió del salón vestido ya con su uniforme de Quidditch... cruzó los enormes portones del castillo y se paseo por los terrenos un largo rato, pensando en un sinfín de inquietudes que rondaban por su cabeza... o mejor dicho, Lily. Faltaba una media hora para el inicio del entrenamiento pero aún así se dirigió al estadio... no solo era un lugar para jugar su deporte favorito, era el lugar ideal para pensar y planear, resultaba tan tranquilizador el hecho de estar solo en un zona tan grande. Entrando al campo miró las gradas vacías, el cielo despejado con el sol en lo alto de la bóveda celeste y un suave viento revolvía su cabello. Minutos después se dirigía a los vestidores donde usualmente hablaba con el equipo en el momento previo al entrenamiento... pero este lugar no estaba solo, la profesora McGonagall estaba ya ahí

Sr. Potter, veo que es puntual

Eh... yo---"_Piensa que solo te sacará del partido... todo estará bien_"

Mejor así, prefiero avisarle antes que nadie de los cambios en el equipo --- al chico se le secó la garganta y no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra --- Vera, al igual que con la Srita. Evans, creo que lo mejor es quitarle ciertas responsabilidades para que se enfoqué en sus estudios

Que quiere decir... --- _"¿Qué puede ser peor?"_ esas habían sido las palabras de su ángel para tranquilizarlo... pero ya no servían demasiado, nunca había pensado en al posibilidad de cambios en el equipo

He estado analizando junto con el profesor Sparrow la posibilidad y creemos que es lo mejor...

¿Qué cosa! ---grito desesperado, la profesora le respondió con una mirada dura y una voz más seria

Dejará la capitanía del equipo y su lugar lo tomará el Sr. McLean

¿QUÉ! ---¡Que era peor que no jugar el próximo partido¡TENER A CHRISTOPHER DE CAPITAN!

La primera propuesta del profesor Sparrow era el Sr. Black, pero él esta bajo las mismas circunstancias que usted... Christopher ya esta informado de esto por lo que a partir de ahora tomara su nuevo puesto. Cuanto a usted, seguirá siendo el buscador de Gryffindor, de eso no tendrá que preocuparse...

¿Por que¿Por que demonios me hace esto¡Prefiero morir! --- Minerva estaba apunto de contestar, pero unos murmullos atravesaron los vestidores... seis alumnos uniformados para el Quidditch entraron. Sirius venía hasta atrás conversando con Terry, pero cuando vio la expresión furiosa de su amigo, tomó las cosas con preocupación.

Buenos días chicos

Buenos días profesora McGonagall ---contestaron todos con seriedad

Se preguntaran que es lo que hago aquí... vengo a darles un aviso muy importante. Como sabrán, su ultimo partido de Quidditch se realizar después de las dos semanas de exámenes, la ultima de Mayo, para entonces habrá un cambio muy significativo dentro del equipo --- los murmullos se hicieron presentes al instante, Christopher se adelantó al grupo y se colocó juntó a ella poniendo una sonrisa sarcástica para James --- la capitanía del equipo se transferirá al Sr. McLean

¿Qué?

¿Qué se creen?

¿Cómo pueden hacernos eso?

James es mejor...

¡Shhhh! A partir de hoy se ajustaran los cambios para iniciar formalmente los entrenamientos para su próximo partido... se decidirá formalmente la capitanía de acuerdo a los resultados del próximo partido y a votaciones dentro del equipo de Gryffindor... en fin, son todos suyos Sr. McLean --- se fue con pasos largos hasta desaparecer de los vestidores, donde los reclamos se propagaron todos en contra de Chris y a favor a James

Muy bien chicos, salgan al campo y ahí les daré las indicaciones --- todos salieron arrastrando sus escobas y con muy mala cara, exceptuando por Black y Potter

¿Este es tu castigo?

No, esta es mi muerte

¿Que le pasó por la cabeza a McGonagall cuando puso al cabeza dura de capitán?

No tengo idea, pero te juro que no le daré el gusto de disfrutar su nuevo puesto en el equipo... de eso me encargo yo

Y yo... vamos que si no el nuevo "capitán" nos amonestara por retardo en el entrenamiento

Por cierto, también dijo que tu eras la primera propuesta para capitán, pero estamos "bajo las mismas condiciones"

¡Oh! vaya... --- Sirius ahogó su risa...

Una media hora después...

¿Qué es lo que hacen! ---gritó Chris desde los aires, tratando de controlar al equipo

¡Ya te dije que yo no sirvo para la defensiva!

Hanna tiene razón... Keith y yo nos encargamos de eso --- protesto Lesley descendiendo junto con los dos cazadores y el guardián

Que te parece si se quedan las tácticas anteriores y...

Sirius, te recuerdo que soy el nuevo capitán, las estrategias las hago YO---le gritó a al cara y con humo saliendo por las orejas

Por desgracias, eso ya lo entendí... pero te recuerdo que somos un E-Q-U-I-P-O y tenemos opinión... cualquiera que sepa de Quidditch sabría que tu nueva "estrategia" es un ASCO

Si no quieres alguna sanción deberías mantenerte callado --- amenazó dándole la espalda y subiendo a su escoba --- Escúchenme claro, al menos tres veces a la semana tienen que entrenar, las jugadas que se planeen en la semana se practicaran el viernes... más les vale que... ¡AHHH! --- el chico soltó un grito agudo pues una bludger casi le daba directo a la cara... como el estaba vigilando el entrenamiento de cazadores y guardián, había dejado a Terry entrenando con James y las bludgers (lo demás es obvio... mi preciosos le mando esa pelota al idiotita, jeje!)

Lo siento... creo que me equivoque en la dirección... --- James elevó el vuelo soltando una carcajada junto con el resto del equipo

Me las vas a pagar Potter --- dijo para si mismo y con una voz cerrada --- ¡QUE HACEN AQUÍ¡Váyanse a jugar¡Como quieren dejar de ser pésimos jugadores si ni siquiera lo intentan! --- acto seguido, pasó un pie sobre la escoba y dio una fuerte patada dirigiéndose a James... ---Mira idiota...

Estoy entrenando ¿si¿o quieres que siga siendo un "pésimo" jugador?

¡Deja de jugar conmigo Potter! --- le arrebató el bat de las manos con un fuerte jalón --- ¡Terry! Encárgate de las bludgers... ---dirigiéndose a James nuevamente, lo tomó por la túnica escarlata con gran fuerza en el puño--- Los papeles se han cambiado, si no quieres salir del equipo más te vale comportarte ¿entendiste?

Mira... ---le retiró la mano el odio a flor de piel --- no creo que sea una "gran idea" que me saques del equipo, en primera... ellos te linchan --- se refería a sus compañeros de juego --- segunda, Gryffindor entero te lincha y tercera... --- era él quien sujetaba a McLean por al túnica, muy cerca del cuello y juntando sus rostro, solo para que ellos escucharan--- dudo que tengas cerebro por que si lo tuvieras sabrías que no tienes el tiempo suficiente para preparar a un buscador nuevo... así que, lo siento

Te crees tanto Potter que no te has dado cuenta de la basura que eres en realidad...

Lo que tu digas... --- lo ignoró y descendió junto con el resto del equipo, era mejor dejarlo hablando solo que seguirle el juego... cuando llegó junto con el resto del equipo

James ¡haz algo!

¡No puedes permitir esto! --- Lesley secundó las quejas abiertas de Hanna

¡Es terrible¡Somos terribles con sus jugadas¿Qué acaso no nos ha visto? --- este era el segundo golpeador del equipo, Terry quien apoyaba a sus compañeros

Tienen razón, tenemos que hacer algo

Por supuesto Sirius... chicos, no se preocupen... tratemos de acoplarnos a esto, tal vez no sea tan malo como parece --- aunque compartía su opinión, el moreno siempre había tenido la idea de infundir animo y apoyo en sus compañeros.

Ha sido todo por hoy... --- finalmente bajó del aire, se acercó a los demás con un dejo de superioridad, fue el primero en arrastrar su escoba hacia la salida

Chris, te falta algo...

¡Deja de fregar Potter!

Como "capitán" del equipo, tienes la responsabilidad de recoger las pelotas y llevarlas a los vestidores... y bueno, como no me dejaste entrenar con la snitch, la pequeña sigue libre volando como las aves, creo que tendrás que atraparla tu mismo --- su voz era notoriamente sarcástica a kilómetros de distancia, lo que hacía irritar más a McLean... exceptuando por él, soltaron la carcajada los alumnos --- vamonos muchachos... --- todos salieron del estadio, mientras que Christopher echaba maldiciones al aire y concentraba su odio a cada instante hacia James...

* * *

Pasó el resto de la semana de vacaciones, lo que significaba volver a la rutina cotidiana de estudio, exceptuando por que las siguientes semanas comenzaban los TIMO's, terminando abril los profesores se enfocarían a repasar temas importantes, las siguientes dos semanas de mayo se realizaría la jornada de pruebas... era lunes 26 por la tarde, para ser más exactos las 6:20 y cierta pelirroja corría por los pasillos cargando su mochila y unos cuantos brazos en el brazo, miraba de reojo un trozo de pergamino... llegó a la sala de transformaciones donde una chica morena de cabello rizado la esperaba en la puerta... 

Lo siento... se me hizo un poco tarde --- Lily jadeaba del esfuerzo, era su primera asesoría de la semana

Mira, no es muy placentero tener que atenderte ¡y mucho menos cuando no te importa!

¿Qué¿De que hablas!

¡Tengo muchísimas cosas mejores que hacer que andar esperando a la "señorita ocupación" para ver que hora tiene libre en su agenda¡Yo le estoy haciendo un favor a la profesora! ---le gritó en la cara, faltaba poco para que las cosas se pusieran color de hormiga

Mira, déjame decirte que yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de verte la cara así que déjate de quejar ¿quieres!

Perfecto... ¡lárgate entonces! --- cogió su mochila al hombro y se dispuso a salir, pero la pelirroja lo impidió tomándola por los brazos ---Le diré a McGonagall que no te has presentado...

¡Solo dime algo¿Qué carajos te hice para que seas así¿Fue James!

¡Quítate de mi camino!

¿Fue él, verdad! Te voy a aclarar una cosa: en ningún momento James fue "tuyo" como para que me lo quieras reclamar algo... y si quisiste estar de resbalosa con él en Hasting y ahora él ni te pela ¡Entiende, NO es mi culpa!

¡Tampoco es tuyo! Y para tu información, lo que haga con mi vida ¡NO ES TU ASUNTO! --- trató de zafarse de los brazos de la otra pero no podía

Perfecto, entonces... ¡Déjame en paz!

Eres una estúpida... --- sacó su varita con mucha rapidez, pero Lily acababa de hacer lo mismo dejando caer sus pertenencias... ---Deberías saber que no tienes oportunidad contra mí, claro... si fueras inteligente

No te tengo miedo... --- expresó con mucha fuerza y firmeza Evans, no se perdían la mirada... pero en los ojos negros de Jenny se veía una luz muy extraña, como fuego en su interior

Ni siquiera eres capaz de comprender el enorme poder de la magia negra...

Disculpen ¿qué está pasando aquí? --- era uno de los premios anuales de esa generación, un chico de Ravenclaw de anteojos elegantes y postura recta...

La señorita se estaba retirando... --- el fuego seguía emergiendo de las pupilas oscuras de Grant y su voz era cada vez más envenenada... a Lily no le quedó más que recoger su mochila del suelo y alejarse en dirección contraria...

* * *

Las cosas no podían ser mucho peor para la asesoría del día siguiente... eran las 6: 13 de la tarde y Lily corría escaleras abajo rumbo a las mazmorras ¡Snape la mataría y era cosa segura! O al menos se portaría tan irritante como su bilis le permitiera... abrió de golpe la puerta donde se reunirían todos los martes y jueves, por lo pronto hasta que tuviera su TIMO 

Lo siento... yo

Hace 14 minutos debiste estar aquí... realmente no tengo mucho tiempo disponible para ti y mucho menos para que te este esperando...

¿Qué en todas las asesorías te dan el mismo discurso por llegar tarde? ---Snape la miró sin entender al 100 su comentario "Como si me hicieran un favor a mí... que parte no entienden de la palabra CASTIGO"

De seguro alguna de tus estúpidas amiguitas te distrajo o el novio no te dejaba en paz ¿verdad¿Por eso llegaste tarde? --- esta ultima frase la dijo con voz agria, ondeando su túnica negra de lado a lado de la sala

Llegue tarde por que se estaba buscando unos libros de pociones en la biblioteca ¿contento? ---Severus permaneció callado por unos segundos, tomo asiento en la primera fila ... Lily se sentó junto a él, poniéndolo un tanto nervioso (aunque no lo quisiera aceptar)

El profesor Rickman nos permitió.. bla bla bla bla bla --- al menos fue todo lo que escuchaba Lily, ahora veía el razón de porque había bajado en sus calificaciones en aquella materia _"¡Todo es tan aburrido! Cualquiera lo diría... incluso Jean y Remus y Sirius y James... James, él me apoya en todo... ojala y estuviera aquí"_ ---¡Evans¡Pon atención!

Te estoy escuchando --- retomó la conciencia y trató de dejar de soñar despierta

Claro, por eso estas invocando a tu "novio" --- su cara de asco se pronunció más con aquella palabra... el que calla, otorga... y Lily lo hizo ---Si quieres irte a revolcar con Potter ¡me da lo mismo¡Solo ten la decencia de avisarme para no tener que pretender que te quiero ayudar! --- no dijo más palabras, la mano de Lily lo había callado cuando le soltaba tremenda cachetada

¿Qué te pasa¡No tienes ningún derecho de insultarme! --- echó el banco para atrás y se levantó de golpe --- Y no tengo por que andar soportando tus majaderías --- cogió su mochila de la mesa de atrás...

¡Si te vas, le diré a McGonagall que no has venido! ---amenazó a la pelirroja tratando de que las cosas no se le salieran de las manos

No me importa... ---salió corriendo del aula, Snape sabía que se había equivocado, pero tampoco se rebajaría a pedirle una disculpa a una persona de su tipo, recogió el resto de sus cosas y se retiró a su sala común

**

* * *

**

HOLA!

**Bueno, aquí tienen un capitulo más de esta loca y fumada historia... perdón pero como dije antes... Fanfiction esta del ASCO! Espero le entiendan a los dialogos... de todas maneras, luego lo subo arreglado de tal manera que se vean mejor los dialogos... bueno me estoy ahceindo bolas**

**Espero recibir sus reviews pronto eh!**

**BAYOOOOOOOoooo!**

**Pd. No escribo mucho porque ando MEGA FELIZ (pequeña contradicción no?) Mis agradecimientos los dejare en el prox chap vale? Aün asi a todas las personas qeu leen mi fic! UN MILLON DE GRACIAS!**

**Pd2. ADORO A MI NIÑO PRECIOSISISISISISIMO!1**


	27. El otro lado de la moneda

**22. El otro lado de la moneda**

Las dos semanas más pesadas de sus vidas estaban en puerta y se le añadían ataques de histeria, ansiedad, preocupación, nervios y derivados para alumnos de 5° y 7° a cada segundo. Los residentes de la enfermería aumentaban conforme terminaba la semana de repaso y comenzar con las verdaderas pruebas.

Por otra parte el mercado negro de estimulantes crecía entre estudiantes: encontrabas de todo, desde jugos cerebrales de dragones del medio oriente (según los vendedores, evitaba el cansancio y te proporcionaba gran agilidad mental _"Serás capaz de resolver hasta los más duros y complicados enigmas"_) hasta garras de esfinge pulverizadas (las instrucciones del frasco señalaban claramente: _"disolver una cucharada en medio litro de agua con 5 raíces de ajenjo en cubos y diez gotas de elixir púrpura de china, dejarlo reposar una noche entera, bla bla bla")_

La mayoría de los remedios resultaban efectivos, según los mismos promotores pero a final de cuentas todos o resultaban falsos o simplemente eran muy complicados en su elaboración...

Como siempre se había sabido, los examinadores eran enviados por el Ministerio de Magia para que hubiera parcialidad, constaba de un grupo de ancianos de ambos sexos encargados de vigilar y supervisar los exámenes teóricos y llevar a cabo los prácticos. El domingo antes de los exámenes llegaron los susodichos. El rumor se esparció por todo el castillo como fuego en madera seca con lo que aumentaron los ataques de pánico...

Su primer examen era el de Encantamientos, todo había resultado más tranquilo de lo que todos esperaban... así resultaron el resto de las pruebas. Incluso Lily, que sufría un leve ataque de ansiedad previo a cada examinación, le resultaban más fáciles las cosas cuando las tenía enfrente. Por extraño que le pareciera a la misma, los TIMO's de Transformaciones y Pociones resultaron de ser de los más sencillos. Su examinadora Madame Guilles en ambos exámenes, había sido de gran ayuda pues era una bruja muy paciente y dulce, lo que calmaba los nervios de la pelirroja. Madame Guilles le había asegurado a Lily que al menos obtendría un "Aceptable" en ambas materias.

Pasó una semana entera, los ánimos se iban tranquilizando pues después de todo el ajetreo lo siguiente eran vacaciones, unas largas vacaciones de verano. Era jueves por la noche y Lily subía la escalera de caracol después de su ultimo examen y de un bien merecido descanso en casa de su amigo Hagrid... el día siguiente solo tendrían examen los de 7° curso. Los últimos rayos de luz se asomaban por el horizonte... al llegar ante su dormitorio se encontró con un pequeño obstáculo...

Eh... --- carraspeo un poco la garganta pero ni con esto perdieron concentración---disculpen... --- la pareja no se inmutó ante las reclamaciones de la pelirroja ---¡Jean!

Oh... lo siento

Perdona Lily --- Remus se limpio un poco el labial de su "novia" (por que todavía no lo son... ahora que lo recuerdo)---Ya me tengo que ir princesa...

¿Pero a donde? Estábamos tan bien... --- mencionó con voz pícara y un puchero en los labios... los dos seguían delante de la puerta de los dormitorios por lo que Lily seguía siendo espectadora de las cursilerías de su amiga

Realmente no quisiera irme pero... --- echo una mirada a la ventana del pasillo como si afuera estuviera la razón --- Tengo que... que arreglar un asunto con los chicos

Esta bien... pero nos vemos en la fiesta de esta noche ¿no?

¿Fiesta¿Qué fiesta?

¡Ay Lily! De veras que vives en otro mundo... Gryffindor va a festejar que los TIMO's y los EXTASIS acabaron ¡eso es digno de celebración!

No lo sé... ---Remus retomó la conversación, cuando habló su voz tenía muy poca seguridad ---Creo que no podré ir...

¿Qué¿Qué dices¡Claro que iras! --- expresó la castaña un poco alarmada

Pues... --- titubeaba en cada una de sus palabras, como si temiera lo que pasara... Lily se dio cuenta de que su respuesta era más que nada por tranquilizar a Jean--- haré todo lo posible

Perfecto... solo espero que no me hagas esperar ¡eh!

Si me disculpan --- dijo un tanto harta, empujó levemente a su amiga y se metió a su habitación...

¿Qué tienes¿Te sientes mal? --- preguntó su amiga unos minutos después, cuando había dejado libre a Lupin y había decidido meterse a su cuarto... no recibió respuesta inmediata por lo que se dirigió a su armario ---¿Qué me pongo?

Da igual...

¿Perdón¡Tengo que verme bien!

Digo que da igual, con todo te ves genial...

¡Ese es el punto! No quiero verme como cualquier día... tengo que dejar impresionado a Remus --- sacó un par de vestidos en colores claros y los extendió sobre su cama

De que te preocupas, no me extrañaría que no apareciera... --- Jean no miró de buena manera a Lily ¿Qué trataba de decirle? --- Creo que de cualquier manera no te vera

Él dijo que estaría ahí ¡y yo le creo!

¿Qué no te das cuenta¡Siempre te dice "voy a estar ahí" con sus ojitos de lobito... --- dio una pausa, pues no sabía realmente si había pensado en esas palabras o habían salido nada más --- y siempre te deja plantada!

¡No es cierto!

¡No puedes estar creyendo en las mentiras que te dice a cada rato!

¡Qué no son mentiras¡Él me quiere y no tiene razón para hacerlo! --- se adelantó unos pasos hacia su amiga, estaban solas... la mayoría de la casa estaba ya en la Sala Común

Yo no estoy diciendo que no te quiera, solo que no es muy honesto contigo que digamos... ¿Acaso te digo donde estuvo el día de la fiesta de Hasting?

¡SI¡Estaba enfermo y McGonagall lo envió de regreso!

Tan enfermo estaba que ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de decirle a su "novia" o sus amigos donde estaba ¿verdad¿Qué hay de San Valentín? También te dejo plantada...

El... él se disculpó

¡Dos días después!... ¿y la ves que me contaste sobre que se quedaron dormidos y que después desapareció sin explicación¿No lo viste sino hasta la noche del día siguiente¿Qué excusa te dio? --- la castaña escuchaba los quejas de la otra una tanto fría... dos lagrimas salieron de sus pupilas de Jean, no podía evitar que le doliera lo que decía Lily, por que de cierta manera tenía razón

¡BASTA! --- se llevó ambos manos a la cara, tratando de ocultar el resto de las lagrimas

¡Vamos Jean! Te lo ha hecho cuatro veces... si caes en la quinta sería el colmo --- se acercó a ella con voz dulce y la abrazó... si le decía todo eso era por que a ella también le dolía lo que le hicieran a su mejor amiga

Mira lo haga o no con MI vida es MI problema ¿No¡Amo a ese chico y confió en él¡Se que estará conmigo esta noche¡SI me disculpas! --- de un jalón se apartó y salió de la habitación con pasos fuertes, azotando la puerta... Tal vez era al conversación más dura que habían tenido hasta el momento _"quizás me pase de la raya"._

Y por que más que el doliera, había sido inevitable, necesitaba que Jean no estuviera con ella o al menos no le estuviera prestando la suficiente atención para despertar demasiado la curiosidad. Esa noche investigaría al susodicho: Remus Lupin.

Había encontrado una extraña relación entre sus desapariciones y la luna, pero por más lógico que parecía Lily no era capaz de aceptar tal idea. Revolvió los papeles de su mesita de noche hasta encontrar un calendario. Enero, Febrero, Marzo y Abril... una noche por mes el chico se esfumaba y todas las noches resultaban ser luna llena, justamente como lo sería esa noche. No tenía tiempo para cambiarse así que decidió quedarse con el uniforme, solo se puso su suéter y salió de la habitación. Escalera abajo se topó con Sirius...

¡Lils¡Bienvenida a la fiesta! Tenemos de todo... hay unas frituras excelentes que te cambian el color de la piel... con suerte te saldrán escamas y...

Espera... ¿dónde están los demás?

¿Quiénes demás?

James, Peter... Remus

Peter anda vagando por aquí, solo que no me preguntes donde... James está en la habitación hermoseándose para cierta personita --- le puso mirada pícara con lo que consiguió algo de rubor en las mejillas de Lily --- pero dijo que tenía que hacer algo muy importante antes... en cuanto a Remus... ni me preguntes, lo acabo de ver salir y solo digo que no lo esperáramos ¿Se habrá ido con Jean a...?

Gracias --- dejo a su amigo hablando solo y se abrió paso entre sus compañeros hasta poder salir por el retrato de la Señora Gorda

* * *

Le había dicho a Sirius que estaría preparándose para una noche con Lily pero era mentira... tenía claramente pensado en lo que haría: descubriría el gran secreto de las desapariciones de Remus. De acuerdo con lo que llevaba recabado de información, todo indicaba que su amigo era... era un... ¡NO¡Imposible¡Dumbledore nunca hubiera estado dispuesto a arriesgar a los alumnos a eso! La simple idea de que su amigo tuviera que pasar por eso cada mes le daba punzadas en el estomago. 

Del fondo de su baúl saco uno de sus tesoros más preciados: su capa invisible... se puso la capa de la escuela y encima la plateada. Justo en el momento indicado lo había hecho pues acababan de entrar a al habitación. Era Lupin quien no traía muy buena cara, estaba más pálido de lo normal... revolvió entre su baúl hasta sacar una botella pequeña de color negra con una etiqueta blanca enfrente. Acto seguido se metió al baño para echarse agua al rostro

Lo siento Jean... otra vez te voy a fallar --- se miró por el espejo. Salió del cuarto de baño tras apagar la luz... era ahora o nunca: James lo seguiría hasta su escondite.

Le siguió el paso entre la gente, se detuvieron con Sirius para decirle algo... salieron por el retrato, bajaron por las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo desierto, todas las casas debían estar celebrando en gran el término de pruebas... James no pudo continuar junto a su amigo: se había encontrado con Dumbledore y él siempre le daba la impresión de que lo veía incluso con la capa puesta. Se escondió detrás de una armadura y espero por unos minutos hasta que los vio salir por las puertas de roble.

Se acercó a la puerta y la entre abrió, miro a ambos caminar hasta el sauce boxeador, ese estúpido árbol que ya le había soltado en más de una ocasión un buen ramazo. Hablaron un poco más hasta que el director se despidió del chico, éste tomaba una rama cercana y tocaba suavemente un nudo entre las raíces del Sauce... instantáneamente las armas dejaron de sacudirse con violencia y parecían haberse convertido en buenas y normales ramas que no golpean cada vez que pasas.

Una vez más se escondió de Albus cuando ingresaba al castillo con su aires de serenidad y paciencia únicos... pero algo lo sacó de onda, Lily iba bajando las escaleras con mucha cautela, como esperando que nadie la hubiera visto... tal vez se dirigía a la biblioteca o algo por el estilo... James se regresó a lo suyo. Dejando pasar un suave y frió viento al interior del castillo salió en busca de la verdad...

* * *

Bajó lentamente las escaleras pensando claramente lo que haría... en el primer piso se detuvo a mirar una vez más la luna llena, que comenzaba a levantarse en el manto negro: era tan apaciguante pero a la vez perturbadora ¿Cuál era el verdadero secreto que guardaba? 

Desvió su mirada hacia el lago que se mecía suavemente en las orillas, hacia el bosque prohibido, que se agitaba con el viento y el misterio que lo envolvía y hacia esas dos personitas ¿QUÉ¿Qué hacían dos personas caminando por esas horas en los terrenos? Agudizó la mirada y distinguió a Dumbledore y a ¡Remus¡Claro! Si la teoría de que su amigo era... era un... ¡fuera lo que fuera! si era cierto, el director tenía que estar enterado ¿Pero como se le había ocurrido la genial idea de dejarlo ingresar? Albus siempre parecía un hombre cuerdo y racional... en ese caso, él tendría sus razones para haberlo hecho...

Unos segundos después se separaron, el director regresaba al castillo pero Lupin no lo hacía, estaba tomando una rama de unos arbusto y justo antes de que el Sauce Boxeador le propinara un buen trancazo, había tocado un lugar entre las ramas con lo que lo había paralizado ¡era sorprendente!

No podía perder más el tiempo, bajó los últimos escalones de dos en dos y se dio tiempo para un ultimo respiro en el vestíbulo... detrás de ese grueso portón se encontraba la verdad, una verdad que temía descubrir de ser lo que ella creía... pero algo extraño pasó: la puerta se abrió sola dejando pasar una corriente fría. Lo raro fue que le pareció ver unos pies saliendo del castillo ¡pero solo unos pies! Era como sí... como si... ¡imposible¿Qué tenía que estar haciendo ahí James con la capa invisible si Sirius le había dicho que estaba en la habitación?

_"Mejor me dejo de tonterías y sigo con lo mío"_ Antes de salir terminó de idear un plan sencillo. Al abrir la puerta y sentir el aire se arrepintió de no haber cogido su capa pero era demasiado tarde ¡ya había perdido demasiado tiempo! Se encaminó por los terrenos, era una noche húmeda pero con corrientes leves... al acercarse al Sauce, vislumbro entre unos matorrales la rama que había utilizado Remus anteriormente, sin dudar en lo que hacía la tomo y trató de tocar el mismo lugar entre las raíces que su amigo.

Hizo dos intentos antes de lograrlo... cuando las ramas dejaron de sacudirse, Lily alcanzó a ver una abertura entre el suelo y las raíces; se deslizó con algo de torpeza hasta caer en un pasillo de no más de un metro y medio de alto, parecía un hoyo mal cavado, el suelo era muy irregular al igual que sus paredes. Era hora de avanzar... sacó su varita _"Lumos"_ era más oscuro de lo que había imaginado, con la tenue luz que emitía su varita, solo alcanzaba a ver sus pies y un poco más allá. Conforme marchaba, la altura aumentaba (su cintura lo agradeció) pero el caminó serpenteaba a cada paso y parecía no tener fin.

De un momento a otro, vio algo luz... aceleró el paso hasta llegar a una casa. Una serie de escalofríos le recorrieron la nuca y la espalda en aquel instante pues no tenia idea de donde se hallaba. _"Nox"_ Guardo su varita dentro de su bolsa... estaba en lo que parecía haber sido la sala, en una de las paredes había una chimenea desgastada con tabiques rotos, la luz de la luna que entraba por entre los tablones de las ventanas reflejaban brillos plateados, las finos hilos de las telarañas temblaban con cada paso que daba la pelirroja.

Las ventanas estaban selladas con madera y los cristales de las mismas estaban quebrados por todo el suelo, las cortinas verdes desgarradas pendían de un solo extremo; despedían un olor verdaderamente nauseabundo. Caminó en silencio hasta el recibidor, trató de asomarse por una pequeña rendija entre las tablas: alcanzó a vislumbrar el pequeño pueblo de Hogsmeade y el portentoso castillo de Hogwarts a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia. Al parecer el lugar se trataba de la Casa de los Gritos.

Trató de alejar la idea de su mente, fantasmas malignos, espíritus perturbados... si que le daba miedo pensar en eso, tan solo tenía que descubrir a Remus y se iría de inmediato ¿Pero como hacerlo? Dirigió su mirada al segundo piso... un sonido extraño, como un gruñido... y provenía de arriba. Subió el primer escalón y recargó su mano sudorosa en el barandal, la madera estaba destrozada, como si alguien lo hubiera mordido por todo lo largo, el piso bajo sus pies crujía como si se quejara con cada paso que dieran... inició su ascenso aún con las piernas temblorosas.

Una vez estando en la segunda planta, miró hacia el pasillo que se extendía en ambos sentidos, solo había dos puertas y estaban en direcciones contrarias. Caminó sigilosamente por la derecha, sintiendo una mirada sobre ella... alguien la veía y no la perdía de vista. Percibía también una presencia por su espalda, pero no se atrevía a mirar hacia atrás... si lo hacía, sabia que no tendría el valor suficiente como para seguir en su investigación, saldría corriendo. La habitación a la que entró parecía ser un estudio, tenía dos sillones de tapiz rojo aterciopelado volcados en los rincones, las cortinas estaban rajadas en los pies de los ventanales llenos de polvo e hilos de plata, un piano destrozado por la mitad estaba al costado de una puerta abierta justo a la mitad del cuarto.

Cruzó el umbral oscuro, cada segundo que pasaba le parecía que aumentaba las tinieblas y que la oscuridad era cada vez más profunda... era preciso no hacerse notar y por ello estaba descartada la idea de volver a usar su varita para iluminarse. ¿Remus estaría ahí¿Y si se encontraba con alguien que no debía? Últimos rumores decían que los mortifagos usaban casas viejas y abandonadas como cuarteles secretos... _"Estoy paranoica... me tengo que tranquilizar"_

Lo que podía ver a través de las sombras parecía ser una recamara: había un colchón desagarrado en su totalidad, unas jirones de cobijas mugrosas en el suelo y la base de la cama desarmada, en una de las paredes había una puerta más con arañazos en ella... sus pasos hacían chirriar la madera vieja y no podía evitarlo, si alguien estaba ahí, notaría su presencia de inmediato. Se acercó a la ventana y trató de quitar uno de los tablones, pero era inútil... pasó su mano por el tapiz grisáceo, había rasguños en el. Las marcas, el tamaño y la longitud coincidían con su mano, era como si alguien de su edad que hubiera estado ahí, hubiera sufrido mucho y los hubiera hecho... un humano ¿pero quien? _"Deja de pensar en estupideces Lily... solo busca a Remus y ya"_

Si hincó y miró la duela... tenía manchas pero unas se veían más recientes que otras. Pasó la mano por una, se manchó los dedos de un líquido rojizo... de sangre. Eso la alarmó muchísimo más de lo que ella hubiera pensado, se limpió con desesperación la mano con su suéter, tratando de no imaginar que era lo que estaba pasando en aquel lugar... pero algo la sacó de su mente... otro crujido de madera, pero... pero ella no se había movido.

Sintió como si el corazón se le saliera por el pecho, se llevó la mano tratando de tranquilizarse... su respiración se precipito hasta tal punto que ya no sentía aire llegar a sus pulmones... otro crujido... tragó saliva, se levantó y se giró hacia donde provenía el sonido. Detrás del colchón aparecieron dos esferas brillantes, dos ojos, dos pupilas doradas... la madera seguía estrujándose con cada movimiento, se movían sigilosamente hacía la pelirroja. Ella se había quedado paralizada al ver esa mirada penetrante, pero al caer en cuenta de lo que se trataba metió con cautela su mano entre su bolsillo hasta que sintió su varita. La cogió con fuerza y seguridad, no era la hora de titubeos y comenzó a retroceder...

Un largo hocico salió de la penumbra dejando ver el pelo plateado del animal, el lobo no dejaba de clavar sus ojos en su presa... vio cuando daba pasos en retirada, fue cuando mostró sus afilados dientes rojizos con un fuerte gruñido... un hilo de sangre colgaba de su mandíbula "Es Lily... piensa en eso"

* * *

Después de haberle picado hasta por donde no al maldito árbol, James había conseguido encontrar el nudo correcto. Se había deslizado por un pasillo no muy alto que zigzagueaba en todo su trayecto. 

Entró a una casa, más asombrado que nada de que hubiera un pasadizo secreto debajo de ese árbol agresivo... un pasadizo que te sacaba de Hogwarts... bueno, exceptuando el de la bruja tuerta. Se limpió la tierra del pantalón y comenzó la inspección con decisión, aunque por dentro el chico se moría de miedo. La sala estaba destrozada, los vidrios de las ventanas crujían con cada paso, los cojines rasgados se mezclaban en el suelo con hojas de pergaminos, mucha de las cosas estaban quemadas... avanzó por el vestíbulo hasta el comedor.

El salón estaba vacío exceptuando por trozos de tela con... con sangre. Los inspecciono con más detenimiento, parecía ser de una túnica... buscó algo más entre los restos y encontró algo que hizo incrementar su miedo en un 100 por ciento: el escudo de Hogwarts, esa túnica era de algún alumno. La madera chilló sin que él se moviera... se giró hacia el recibidor y vio a ¿LILY¿Que demonios hacia ella en ese lugar tan horrible! Se guardó el trozo de la túnica en el bolsillo...

Seguro no lo había visto, el lugar estaba muy oscuro, pero para asegurar la situación, sacó lentamente su capa invisible y se la colocó encima. Arrastro los pies para no hacer tanto ruido y siguió a la pelirroja camino arriba...

Cuando llegaron al estudio, James se quedó examinando el lugar mientras que Lily entró a la habitación contigua... revisó unos libros viejos y polvorientos: _"... gente de todas las clases sociales estaba convencida de que una conspiración generalizada de brujas amenazaba su vida..."_ ¡Augh! Igual de aburrido que todas las clases con el profesor Bins... hasta el momento no había nada extraordinario en el lugar, parecía simplemente una casa abandonada ¿qué podía haber de interesante? Su respuesta fue enviada de inmediato, escuchó un gruñido proveniente del cuarto de a lado, donde estaba Lily... ¡pero ella no había podido hacer ese sonido! Parecía tan real... se asomó por la puerta y vio a Lily paralizada con un... un lobo frente a ella.

El animal tenía una tamaño considerable a comparación de ellos y sus dientes filosos los mostraba con una expresión de fiereza. _"Lily corre... no te quedes parada y sal corriendo"_ El lobo de pelaje plateado y blanco se inclinó preparado para el ataque, saltaría en cualquier momento en contra de Lily...

Ella no perdía de vista cada uno de los movimientos de la bestia, inclinó las patas y salto, fue cuando ella corrió lo más que pudo para escapar. El lobo se lanzó pero la chica lo esquivó moviéndose a la izquierda y antes de que se lanzara nuevamente al ataque, Lily corrió hacía el estudio... por poco y chocaba con James. Él era ahora el que se había quedado paralizado. Una vez más, con un movimiento ágil, el animal se lanzó por encima de la pelirroja cerrándole así el paso... lanzó gruñidos y ladridos de advertencia. Evans le apuntó con su varita, tratando de recordar algún hechizo que le fuera útil y dando pasos hacia atrás nuevamente. ¡Por que siempre que necesitaba algo, se le olvidaba por completo!

Ahí estaba otra vez su ángel, parada frente a la fiera y sin saber que hacer _"¡Piensa James!"_ Vio cuando Lily corría nuevamente y el lobo estaba dispuesta a seguirla _"¡Impedimenta!"_ Un rayo de color rojo salió de su varita dándole en uno de los costados, derribándolo a unos metros detrás de ella.

Lily no supo que paso, solo que algo había detenido al animal, sin dudarlo, se fue a la habitación de regreso para ver si había alguna salida del otro lado... sinceramente ya le importaba un demonio lo de Remus ¡tenía un lobo detrás de ella! Momento... ¡que tonta! Obviamente era verdad... Lupin era... era un licántropo. No pudo evitar las lagrimas en sus ojos ¡Pobre Remus¡Él no tenía la culpa de ser lo que era... y a pesar de eso, resultaba un castigo, un dolor inmensurable! Se apresuró a la puerta, estaba trabada... jaló lo más fuerte que pudo, logró abrirla con mucho esfuerzo. Apareció en otra recamara y después las escaleras... oyó del otro lado de las paredes, como el lobo se reincorporaba, no tardaba en seguirla ¡tenía que salir tan pronto como pudiera¿Pero como era que Remus quisiera atacarla! Debía perder la noción de las cosas cuando estaba transformado...

Se quedó mirando al animal inconsciente... ¡no podía creerlo, era Remus! Y resultaba tenerle tanto miedo a esas... cosas. Hasta que vio al lobo reponerse del hechizo y comenzar a olfatearlo, fue cuando corrió por donde se había ido Lily. Cruzo la misma puerta hasta llegar a la habitación, la alcanzó para ver cuando salía de ahí y encontrarse nuevamente en las escaleras. Bajó corriendo pero James no pudo evitar nada cuando el lobo, que venia corriendo con todas sus fuerzas a sus espaldas, saltó por encima de él hacia la planta baja...

Llegando a la sala, era tanta su desesperación que cayó de bruces perdiendo la noción de las cosas... fue hasta que recibió una fortísima punzada en la pierna derecha cuando recuperó el sentido totalmente. Se miró la extremidad, se le había encajado un trozo de cristal y varios hilos de sangre se impregnaban en su calceta. Respiró profundo y se sacó el trozo (¡Ahhhh!) la sangre salió en mayor cantidad... se quitó la corbata de un jalón y se la amarró a la pierna a manera de torniquete.

Siento un temblor sobre la duela y con mucho más miedo del que ya tenía giró la cabeza... el lobo, Remus, estaba en el recibidor, frente a ella y sus ojos ambarinos se fijaban claramente en ella... la había seguido y claramente se veía que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. En un rápido reflejo, Lily como pudo sacó su varita... el lobo inclino sus patas traseras, ladró dos veces ferozmente al tiempo que mostraba sus afilados y blanquizcos colmillos... y justo antes de que el animal cayera sobre ella lanzó un hechizo aturdidor que dio justo en el centro del blanco pecho del animal.

Vio como Lily yacía derribada en la duela sujetándose la pierna, cuando vio al lobo frente a ella dispuesto a atacarla, sacó su varita con firmeza y rapidez y lanzó una rayo aturdidor que dio sobre la columna del licántropo... éste cayó de inmediato como piedra, ya no se movía y por lo visto no lo haría en un buen rato. Aún con la capa encima de los hombros (solo se le veía la cabeza) se acercó con pasos lentos en la oscuridad... Lily no tardó ni un segundo más en levantarse y huir por el pasadizo hacía Hogwarts.

James se acercó tambaleándose y se hincó junto al lobo... pasó su mano muy cerca como temiendo que en cualquier momento lanzara una voraz mordida, pero no lo hizo. Metió la mano a su pantalón y encontró el escudo de Hogwarts bordado en aquel trozo de tela... la sangre no lo había dejado ver algo más, pero era más que evidente, el nombre de su amigo también estaba marcado "Remus J. Lupin"

Evitando lo que pocas veces había hecho (o sea llorar!) tomó camino hacia Lily... estaba más asustada que él, estaba seguro ( lo que significaba un buen momento para establecer relaciones "sociales"... ¬¬ bueno, que hacerle ¡es James!). Serpenteó todo el camino sin dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de vivir... cuando vio la abertura entre las raíces, salió completamente exhausto y arrastrándose.

Lily no tenía aire ni fuerzas para seguir hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, el castillo estaba frente a ella pero no podía continuar... el dolor en la pierna aumentaba con cada esfuerzo. Lo único que logro hacer fue acercarse cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, seguro él la ayudaría ¡Momento¿Cómo iba a explicar todo eso¡Ni siquiera sabía si Hagrid estaba enterado de las cosas! Después de todo era mala idea... se dejo resbalar sobre un tronco de pino.

¡Lily!

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! --- gritó de la sorpresa al ver la cabeza flotante de Potter, era lo ultimo que esperaba encontrarse

¡Tranquila, soy yo... James! --- se hincó frente a ella tomando sus manos temblorosas y dejando su capa sobre la hierba

¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo mismo me preguntó yo... ¿qué estabas haciendo?

Yo eh...

¿Sabías que la curiosidad mató al gato¿Por que seguiste a Remus?

¡Por que quería saber la verdad! Al menos yo no me creía todas las excusas que le daba a Jean cada vez que la dejaba plantada... ¡espera¿Tu como sabes eso!

Pues veras...

¡Estabas haciendo lo mismo¡Eras tu al que vi cuando se abrió la puerta! --- estaba a punto de gritar más cosas pero decidió tranquilizarse y darse un respiro ---¿Por qué lo estabas haciendo?

Porque una noche cada mes, uno de mis mejores amigos desaparecía sin darnos explicación... y pues, ya me estaba preocupando eso...

¿Creíste que... en cuanto lo viste al... al lobo, creíste que era él?

No quería creerlo... pero mira --- le entregó el trozo de túnica... Lily lo tomó con ambas manos, en cuento leyó las letras se le quebró la voz --- Tranquila ángel...

¡No es justo! Remus es un genial chico...

Será mejor regresar al castillo --- se acercó más a ella y la abrazó con mucha dulzura... después de unos segundos, la separó de sí y le limpió la única lagrima que escurría por una de sus pálidas mejillas

¡No!

¿No¿Pero... porque?

Quiero ayudar a Remus... --- no dijo más palabras que estas, y James las entendí a la perfección... se levantó con fuerza pero se tambaleó, de no ser por James que logró sujetarla, la chica hubiera caído

¿Estas bien?

¡Ouch! No... mi pierna --- se volvió a sentar con ayuda del chico --- Me lastime cuando me caí...

Deberíamos ir a la enfermería --- expreso serio y tajante

¡Que no James¡Ya te dije que yo no me voy a mover de aquí sin Remus! --- se paró con dificultad y le dio la espalda a James mientras se alejaba de él.

Esta bien, esta bien... lo siento --- la alcanzó y la sujeto por ambos brazos --- Nos quedaremos

Gracias --- le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y lo tomó de la mano... se fueron a sentar cerca de un árbol nuevamente

¿Cómo crees que reaccione Remus? --- se sentó frente a él, de tal manera que ambos pudieron cubrirse con la capa

No lo sé... mañana lo averiguaremos --- le dio un beso en la frente y ambos cerraron los ojos.

* * *

Aspiro el tibio ambiente de esa mañana de Mayo, movió su cabeza un poco haciendo que el rocío de la hierba mojara una de sus mejillas. Abrió lentamente los ojos viendo los terrenos resplandecientes de Hogwarts extendiéndose justo delante suyo... fue cuando recordó la noche anterior: se habían quedado dormidos en los lindes del bosque cobijados por la capa plateada. Ahora tenía un brazo fuerte sosteniéndola por la cintura a muy poca distancia, giró la cabeza hacía él y vio a James dormido como un tierno angelito, su cabello caía sobre su frente y sus labios... "¿Por qué me pasa esto!" Creía que nunca había tenido tantas ganas de probar esa dulce boca... ¡ALTO! Había una razón más... 

¡REMUS! --- dio un sobre salto propinándole un fuerte codazo a James, haciendo que se despertara

Si, buenos días a ti también

Vamos, tenemos que ir por él... ¡James levántate! --- Lily ya estaba de pie apoyándose en un árbol, la pierna le punzaba terriblemente a pesar de que ya no sangraba

Pero si Dumbledore sabe de su condición, te aseguro que ya debe estar Remus en el castillo --- se pasó la mano por la cabeza como despeinándose más a propósito

¡Pues no me interesa eso¡Quiero verlo con mis propios ojos!

Pero Lily... --- pero antes de que dijera algo más, ella había tomado camino rumbo al sauce

Tomó la rama escondida entre los arbustos mientras recordaba donde estaba el nudo, tratando de evadir unos cuantos ramazos, comenzó a buscar el lugar correcto

Deja que yo lo haga --- Potter le quitó la vara de las manos de un jalón

¿Perdón?

Puedes salir lastimada --- se subió las mangas por arriba de los codos sin dejar de mirar ese par de esmeraldas

¿Y que¿Tu por ser hombre eres invencible!

Pues... --- colocó una sonrisa de galán, dio unos pasos hacia delante pasándose nuevamente la mano por el cabello--- algo así... ¡AHHHHHHH! --- en aquel momento una larga rama llegó de lleno al costado de James lanzándolo lejos de él. Lily corrió hasta él

¿Invencible? Ja, ya lo creo... --- cogió la rama y se acercó con cautela pero estando a unos dos metros de él, las ramas quedaron inmóviles... nada ocurrió durante los siguientes segundos, no fue hasta que vio una mano entre las raíces que se aferraban a la tierra--- ¡JAMES! --- el chico se levantó de un saltó al escuchar el terror en la voz de su niña. La vio junto al sauce, jalando por el brazo a...

Lily... --- fue lo único que salió de la boca seca del chico... estaba tan balido como un fantasma y unas sombras negras debajo de sus ojos demacraba más su expresión. Con ayuda de sus dos amigos salió al fin del pasadizo

¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

¡Vamos, ayúdame a llevarlo con la Señora Pomfrey! --- se paso un brazo por el cuello

Se fueron lo más rápido que la pierna de Lily y el peso de Remus lo permitían... subieron las escaleras con las miradas de los alumnos madrugadores siguiéndoles, ya comenzaban a murmurar sobre los hechos.

Chismosos, chismosos... ¡deberían ayudarnos! --- comentó James cuando estaban justo delante de las puertas de la enfermería

Olvídalo James --- con la mano empujó las puertas haciendo que la luz que inundaba la sala les diera de lleno en el rostro ---¡Señora Pomfrey!

¡Señora Pomfrey, necesitamos su ayuda!

¿Qué es todo este escándalo! --- la enfermera salió con una túnica rosa acomodándose el gorrito blanco, al ver a los tres chicos quedó estupefacta, de inmediato reconoció a Remus ---¡Madre mía¿Qué le ha pasado! --- sacó su varita y acercó una camilla, luego recostó al chico suavemente... se acercó a una vitrina sacando varios frascos de diversos tamaños y colores ---¿Qué ha pasado!

Pues... --- titubeó James mirando a Lily en busca de ayuda.

Lo encontramos saliendo del sauce, estaba apenas consiente...

¿Ustedes... que¡Dios mío! --- se llevó la mano a la boca más consternada que al inicio

Mejor nos vamos --- él tomó de la mano a Lily dispuesto a salir

No... se quedaran aquí hasta que llegue la profesora McGonagall --- se dio la media vuelta y desapareció hacia lo que era su habitación. No tardó más de dos minutos cuando se encontraba de regreso con una taza en las manos... la pareja se había sentado en la camilla frontal a la de su amigo.

¡Poppy! --- llegó McGonagall buscando directamente a la enfermera sin darse cuenta de la presencia de los otros---¿Qué ha pasado¿Cómo se encuentra?

Pues, no muy bien... estaba bastante débil.

¿Cómo es que ha llegado hasta aquí en estas condiciones?

No llegó solo... --- ambas mujeres les preocupaba la situación pero en dos sentidos diferentes --- ellos lo trajeron --- Minerva giró la cabeza donde le señalaba la otra, cuando los vio su mirada no cambio, a comparación de lo que pensaba James (que se los iba a comer vivos, y después les iba a preguntar que onda)

¿Ya los revisaste?

No, aún no... iré por las cosas --- nuevamente la señora Pomfrey desapareció tras cerrar las cortinas de donde estaban Evans y Potter

La Señora Pomfrey les hará un chequeo general, para asegurarse que están fuera de peligro

Perdone profesora, pero si refiere a que si nos mordió...

No, no lo hizo --- concluyó James la frase de su compañera

Solo me lastime la pierna con un vidrio... es todo

Tenemos que estar totalmente seguros... no podemos permitirnos un accidente de este tipo dentro del colegio --- el silencio se prolongo durante unos minutos, ambos estudiantes mantenían la mirada baja pensando en lo que les esperaría por haberse metido en aquel asunto... la profesora de Transformaciones no dejaba de dar vueltas, lo que aumentaba la tensión en todos.

Señor Potter, acompáñeme por aquí por favor --- la Señora Pomfrey le indicó una camilla del fondo, James miró un tanto nervioso a Lily, ella le sonrió tímidamente en señal de que todo estaría bien.

Un momento, antes que nada quisiera saber que hacían ustedes con el Sr. Lupin

Eh... nosotros

Fue mi culpa profesora --- fue James el que habló interrumpiendo a la otra --- me di cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Remus y quise averiguar si realmente era cierto... le conté a Lily lo que haría en la noche y...

Y decidí acompañarlo, era demasiado peligroso como para que fuera solo --- ella no estaba dispuesta a que toda la culpa la recibiera James, después de todo, cada quien se había metido por su cuenta

Y fueron en busca de una aventura ¿Tienen idea de lo que les pudo ocurrir!

Lo lamentamos mucho profesora McGonagall, James y yo no queríamos ocasionar ningún problema

¡Pero entiéndanos¡No podíamos dejarlo solo!

Exacto, por eso nos quedamos hasta en la mañana, queríamos saber como estaba --- la voz de Lily no tardaba en quebrarse

Esta bien... hablaremos con el profesor Dumbledore sobre esto, por el momento, les pido total discreción con esto...

SI profesora --- contestaron al unísono

Bien, Sr. Potter si me hace el favor de acompañar a la Sra. Pomfrey --- Minerva salió de la sala y Lily se quedó sola... cojeando se acercó hasta la cama de Remus.

La pasó la mano por la frente muy suavemente, estaba muy frío y continuaba con el tono amarillento en las mejillas... Remus era la última persona que hubiera pensado que escondía un secreto tan terrible, parecía tan normal, un genial chico... en aquel momento abrió los ojos lo necesario para verla

Remus... ¿cómo te sientes?

Mal --- fue todo lo que dijo tras mostrar una sonrisa con la poca fuerza que tenía, era justo lo necesario para que Lily se tranquilizara un poco.

Aquí estaré para lo que necesites ¿esta bien? --- le dio un beso en la mejilla, él cerró sus tiernos ojos...

* * *

Muy bien Srita. Evans, tendrá que venir dentro de tres días para que vea su herida y le cambie los vendajes ¿entendió? 

Si, gracias

Si me disculpan, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer... ya se pueden retirar --- la enfermera se dio la media vuelta y los dejó solos

¿Crees que nos hayamos metido en problemas James?

No lo sé... Oye... ¿Desde cuando lo descubriste?

Desde la fiesta en Hasting, cuando Jean me dijo que había desaparecido Remus... ¿y tu?

Igual... --- en aquel momento oyeron como se abría nuevamente las puertas de la enfermería, se asomaron por el dosel blanco y vieron a McGonagall con una cara mayor de preocupación... la Señora Pomfrey dejo un momento a Remus y se acercó a la otra

James, creo que mejor nos vamos... --- mencionó en un susurro sin recibir respuesta --- ¿Quieres mas problemas o que?

* * *

**Quería publicar ¡ES INEVITABLE! **

**En fin... agradecimientos largos y personales en el prox chap... jeje **

**BAYOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo! **

**PD. AMO A MI NIÑO PRECIOSISISISSIISIMO! **


	28. Muerte en el Ministerio

**23. Muerte en el Ministerio**

Regresaban de la enfermería hacia la Torre de Gryffindor en ese viernes ¡Si que habían pasado una de las noches más insólitas de sus vidas! Llegaron al retrato en silencio y así continuaron hasta las escaleras que llevaban a sus respectivas habitaciones, Lily necesitaba tranquilizarse un poco, pensar en lo que acababa de vivir mientras que James solo se dejó caer en una de las butacas cerrando los párpados, pero antes de que lo lograra...

"Oye... se que no tienen secretos y que son casi hermanos... pero sería mejor que no le dijeras nada a Sirius"

"Tranquila, no diré nada... te lo prometo" --- se acercó a ella con pasos largos y silenciosos para abrazarla

"No lo puedo creer... pobre Remus "--- haberlo visto en aquel estado la había quebrado por el interior

"No te preocupes, ya encontraremos la forma de ayudarlo" --- la separó de si unos centímetros quedándose en silencio ¡era el momento perfecto para besarla! Se fueron acercando poco a poco, ambos cerraron los ojos esperando el momento...

"¡LILIAN EVANS ¿Dónde demonios te metiste toda la noche ¡Estuve despierta esperándote... muerta de la preocupación ¡No me dijiste nada, ni una nota ni... !"

"Será mejor que baje su tono Srita. McCabe" --- la voz de una mujer madura interrumpió los reclamos de la chica

"Lo lamento profesora McGonagall"--- bajó la cabeza una tanto apenada

"¿Y su hermano?"

"Eh, debe estar desayunando o aún en su habitación... no lo sé"

"Sr. Potter, hágame el favor de llamarlo"

"Seguro"

"Dígale que quiero verlo en seguida... igual usted, así que mejor termine de cambiarse Srita. McCabe" --- Jean asintió pues solo traía la blusa con la corbata floja, la falda y las calcetas junto con su cabello alborotado... giro sobre los talones extrañada, usualmente no la regañaban ¡y mucho menos a su hermano! Y si fuera así, McGonagall no esperaba que sus alumnos estuvieran presentables para hacerlo... por otro lado, definitivamente no era para felicitarlos pues Jean no era un "modelo a seguir" en eso de las calificaciones a comparación de Darren. Caminó hasta las escaleras y sus pasos desaparecieron tras cerrarse la puerta.

Lily sintió fuertes punzadas en el estomago junto con escalofríos, se quedó inmóvil con la profesora frente así tratando de perder su mirada de los ojos cansados de McGonagall, tratando de evitar esa verdad que tanto temía... se giró para subir con su amiga.

"Srita. Evans..."

"¿Si?" --- su voz temblorosa se tonaba a leguas

"Su amiga la necesitará más que nunca" --- Lily vio la compasión en las palabras de la mujer ¿Qué había pasado exactamente que era tan malo e importante como para que saliera en el Profeta pero que la profesora prefiriera que los hermanos McCabe lo supieran antes?

Ese fresco recuerdo, esas palabras que acababa de escuchar unos diez minutos atrás aparecieron en su cabeza...

**Flash back**

En aquel momento oyeron como se abría nuevamente las puertas de la enfermería, se asomaron por el dosel blanco y vieron a McGonagall con una cara mayor de preocupación... la Señora Pomfrey dejo un momento a Remus y se acercó a la otra

"James, creo que mejor nos vamos..." --- mencionó en un susurro sin recibir respuesta --- "¿Quieres mas problemas o que?"

"Espera..."

"¿Qué haces?"

"Shhhh..."

"No es posible pero..." --- era la voz de la enfermera

"Hace unos minutos nos avisaron... lo encontraron a pocas horas" --- conversaba con la subdirectora

"¿Qué se hará¿qué pasara con ellos?""

La Sra. McCabe cree que lo mejor es que permanezcan aquí... y tiene razón, mientras Albus siga en Hogwarts no tienen nada que temer"

"Pobres niños..."

"Pues sí, será mejor que les avise antes de que lo vean en los periódicos."

"Tienes razón Minerva, nos vemos después" --- unos pasos se alejaron mientras que otros se acercaron... la Sra. Pomfrey, sin previo aviso, corrió la cortina donde se suponía no habría nadie, pero...

"¿Qué hacen aquí ¡Se supone se irían de inmediato!"

"Usted lo ha dicho, se suponía" --- respondió James de lo más tranquilo del mundo

"¡No le haga caso! Es que no encontrábamos mi..." --- por el contrario, Lily se alarmó totalmente

"¡Pero ya nos vamos!"--- no la dejó terminar su excusa y la jaló fuera del lugar

"¿Ahora que haces?"

"Tranquila" --- se desviaron por un pasillo que Lily no sabía a donde daba --- "es una atajo a la Sala Común... estoy tan ansioso como tú por saber de que hablaba McGonagall"

"Pues yo no lo llamaría ansiedad exactamente" --- con una mueca de preocupación, comenzaron la andanza... el silencio se prolongo a lo largo del camino mientras imaginaban lo que pasaría

**Flash back**

"Claro profesora "--- no habló más ni se inmutó en desviar su mirada del suelo, solo caminó hasta el pie de las escaleras donde subió con lentitud no sin antes echar un ultimo vistazo a McGonagall: caminaba de lado a lado junto con una expresión de extrema preocupación y un sobre azulado en las manos

Pasaron diez minutos aproximadamente de la espera cuando un chico bajaba por las escaleras y continuó sus pasos hasta el centro de la sala

"Buenos días profesora"

"Sr. Darren, tome asiento" --- el chico obedeció mientras se preguntaba interiormente que era todo eso --- "solo falta su hermana"

* * *

"¿Para que nos querrá McGonagall? "--- preguntó en voz alta Jean mientras se colocaba los zapatos 

"No lo sé, pero será mejor que te apresures"

"¡Espera! No me has dicho donde estuviste anoche"--- miró minuciosamente a Lily pero ella le dio la espalda mientras buscaba el suéter de su amiga

"Creí que estabas enojada conmigo por lo de ayer"

"Pues... tuviste razón, me dejo vestida y alborotada... además comprendí que todo lo que me dijiste es por que te preocupas por mí ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto tontita" --- le entregó su prenda con una sonrisa cariñosa

"Y bueno, ya que estamos bien... ¿dónde estuviste que no dormiste en tu cama ¡No ¿No me digas que esto tiene que ver con James ¿Ya regresaron ¡Cuéntame todo!" --- regularmente Jean se emocionaba por las dos, Lily era de esas que prefería disfrutar las cosas ella sola y todo lo externaba con una sencilla sonrisa

"Pareces mi madre... "--- soltó una sonrisa nerviosa, OBVIAMENTE Jean NO podía enterarse ni tantito sobre Remus--- "Además ¿no querrás hacer esperar a McGonagall o si?"

"Tienes razón ¡pero tendrás que contarme hasta el mínimo detalle después!" --- terminó de sujetarse el cabello dorado en una estirada y alta cola... se colocó el suéter y salió por al puerta ---"¡Deséame suerte!"

"Suerte..." ---se tomó la cabeza entre las manos mientras daba vueltas por la habitación, creyó que lo mejor era salir a desayunar, o al menos tratar de hacerlo. Salió nuevamente y al bajar las escaleras encontró a James escondido tras la pared que daba a la Sala Común, espiando la conversación

"James, no lo puedo creer" --- reclamó la pelirroja con el ceño fruncidos y apenas moviendo los labios

"Lily, son mis amigos y los quiero tanto como tú... me importa todo lo que les pase y al parecer esto no será nada bueno"

"La necesitará más que nunca..." --- recordó las palabras de la profesora, James tenía razón... se quedó quieta y en silencio mientras escuchaban las voces desde el otro lado del salón

* * *

"Jean, toma asiento por favor" --- Minerva señaló un lugar junto a Darren y frente a ella--- "Me temo que les tengo un mala noticia... esto "--- les mostró el elegante sobre el cual dejo caer en las manos del chico --- "Llego a primera hora, la manda su madre" --- las miradas de ambos, que primeramente veían expectantes a McGonagall, ahora se dirigían al pergamino... sus ojos leían rápidamente las líneas de la hoja arrugada... ¡era algo imposible! 

Darren se levantó atónito mientras que miles de imágenes cruzaban por su mente; Jean que terminaba de leer la carta, dio un trago amargo y con su mano sobre la boca comenzaron a inundársele los ojos.

"Lo siento mucho chicos... tendrán el día libre, su madre vendrá a verlos a la hora de la cena pero antes de eso, el profesor Dumbledore le gustaría hablar con ustedes. Los estará esperando en el día "--- su voz se tornó apaciguante al igual que su mirada y sus movimientos, se dio la media vuelta sintiendo cierta compasión por los hermanos

"Profesora..."

"¿Si Darren?"

"Gracias" --- tras esta palabra, Minerva salió por el retrato... Jean continuaba llorando y en shock., lo único que logro hacer fue levantarse, abrazar a su hermano y aferrarse a la idea de que era mentira

"¿Por qué Darren? ... ¡NO ES JUSTO!"

"Tranquila"

"¡No lo entiendo! . ¿Por qué él!" --- pero su hermano no encontraba palabras adecuadas para consolar el dolor de ambos, las lagrimas salían sin parar de los ojos de ambos

"¿Darren? " --- era James y Lily muy preocupados que se habían decidido a salir para ver que pasaba... llamó la atención de los mellizos. Jean en seguida se lanzó a Lily, ella la comprendía al 100 siempre, y más en esta ocasión

"¿Qué pasó?"" --- cuestionó con punzadas en el estomago la pelirroja

"Mi papá... él..." --- la garganta de Darren se le cerró sin poder emitir más palabras

"¡Esta muerto Lily! ... ¡Lo mataron! " --- Jean aumentó su llanto en brazos de su amiga... tanto Lily como James se quedaron pasmados ante esa idea

"¿QUÉ!"

"Pero..."

"No es ningún error James, esta carta... la envió mi madre, ella acaba de ver su cuerpo" --- James se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó en señal de apoyo... cualquier persona lo necesitaría de estar en aquella situación --- "Tengo que ir a la lechucería"

"¿Qué vas hacer?"

"Mandarle una carta a mamá, necesito hablar con ella antes de que venga..." --- le hizo una señal a James para que se acercara --- "No la dejen sola por favor, Jean es muy importante para mí y..."

"Tranquilo, no lo haremos." --- Darren salió con pasos largos, cabizbajo, sintiendo un vació enrome en su pecho

"¡Ay Lily¡No lo entiendo... ¿Por qué él!" --- Lily no evito, ni quiso evitar que las lagrimas también salieran de sus pupilas, cualquiera al ver en ese estado a su mejor amigo se sentiría igual: una gran impotencia ante la situación, sin poder hacer algo para repararla

... --- no había palabras que al menos aliviaran algo del dolor

"Jean... ¿qué paso?" --- James la tomo de un brazo con ternura haciendo que lo mirara

"No... no lo sé... mi ma... mi mama solo dijo que... que estaba... estaba... muerto" --- la chica respiraba con mucha dificultad y sus ojos apenas se vislumbraban entre tanta lagrima y tristeza

"Jean cálmate, apenas si te entendemos... respira profundo" --- juntó con su amiga lo hizo unas tres veces hasta que su respiración se normalizo

"Mi mamá nos dijo... dijo que le habían avisado del Ministerio que tenía que ir para allá... por que... que se trataba de mi papá. Llego y el Sr. Bagnold le explicó lo que creen que pasó... y... y lo vio... ¡muerto!" --- nuevamente se dejó llevar por las lagrimas

"Vamos a la habitación para..."

"¡NO¡No quiero!"

"Jean, te va hacer bien... "--- trató de convencerla la pelirroja

"Vamos Jean, quizás si duermes un poco" --- apoyo el moreno...

La castaña dudó unos segundos, lo último que quería en esos momentos era tener presente esa horrible idea... prefería olvidarse de esa tontería, pensar que había sido una pesadilla y despertar y darse cuenta de que todo seguía normal... que su padre seguía vivo... quería escapar de esa dolorosa realidad.

"Esta bien..." --- se levantó con ayuda de ambos y se dirigió lentamente y con pesadez escaleras arriba, Lily la llevaba por un brazo --- "Oye Lily... ¿dónde esta Remus?"

"Eh... " --- ella volvió la mirada a James que había escuchado la pregunta, intercambiaron miradas --- "no lo sé"

"James ¿sabes donde está Rems?"

"No estaba en la habitación... eh, debe estar desayunando"

"No te preocupes, yo le diré donde estas en cuanto lo vea"

"Gracias Lily..." --- siguieron camino arriba. Llegaron al cuarto, Jean se desplomó en su cama con lagrimas silenciosas en todo el rostro

"Trata de dormir hermanita... aquí voy a estar por cualquier cosa" --- se sentó a su lado, pasándole la mano por la cabellera extendida en la almohada.

Pasaron pocos minutos cuando McCabe ya estaba dormida y aun con los ojos mojados, como si continuara llorando en sus sueños... Lily salió sin hacer el menor ruido hasta la Sala Común donde la esperaba su enamorado

"¿Ya?"

"Sí... se quedó dormida, espero que le haga bien"

"De eso hablaba McGonagall" --- dijo para si mismo el chico

"Vamos a desayunar por favor"

"Seguro" --- abrió el retrato, dejando pasar por delante a Lily y con muchas preguntas en la cabeza --- "¿Su padre trabajaba en el Ministerio verdad?"

"Si, en el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional"

"¿Y que hacía?"

"Trabajaba en la Confederación Internacional de Magos, viajaba a todos lados... pero no lo se exactamente."

"¿Y de que habrá muerto? "--- continuó con sus preguntas de lo más normal

"¡No lo sé James! Pero... "--- tratando de tranquilizarse un poco --- "creo que no debemos estar hablando de esto ¿vale?" --- cruzaron las puertas de roble y entraron a un muy bullicioso comedor, todos seguían tan normales y felices con sus vidas como siempre, sin saber lo que había pasado ya a tan tempranas horas del día

"Ven, vayamos a sentarnos con los chicos..."

"Buenos días picarones " --- expreso con sonrisa satisfactoria Sirius, a lo que respondieron tanto ella como James con miradas asesinas --- "bueno, si no quieren, pues no..."

"¿Qué quieres de desayunar?" --- tomaron asiento uno al lado de otro

"Nada James, gracias... solo quisiera un jugo"--- respondió con mirada perdida

"No has comido nada desde ayer en la noche, estas bastante débil... "--- le acercó un plato con tostadas --- "te hará bien..."

"Actúan como si fueran novios" --- susurró Peter al oído de Sirius ---" Y James... se desvive por ella, a que si"

"¡Por supuesto! Es lo que yo digo, pero ellos no lo entienden ... ¡Hey James! Tenemos un asunto por tratar"

"¿Qué cosa?" --- dejando al fin de ver a Lily que seguía toda ida.

"Pues verás, McGonagall vio la fiesta de anoche y pues... digamos que se pregunto de donde sacábamos tanta cosa" --- llegó el correo en aquel instante, decenas de lechuzas de todos tamaños y colores arribaron por el techo hasta planear con sus respectivos dueños... dos llegaron con la pelirroja.

Lynnie era su lechuza, de color miel, casi dorado... era muy linda con sus enormes ojos grises, cuando la soltaba regularmente iba a su casa por si su padre deseaba escribirle, como en aquella ocasión. La otra era de color marrón con pardo, traía en el pico "_El Profeta_"... la chica lo tomó y deposito dos monedas dentro del pequeño saco atado a la pata. En cuanto estuvieron libres de paquetes, volvían a alzar el vuelo y desaparecían por el mismo pasadizo por el que llegaban.

"¿Y cuál es el gran lío? "--- los chicos, como no recibieron mensajes ni paquetes, continuaban como si nada su platica

"Que dijo que inspeccionaría nuestra habitación en particular, quiere ver que tantos secretos oscuros guardamos... así que..."

"¡NO!" --- los tres muchachos voltearon a ver a Lily extrañados por su exclamación---" ¡NO PUEDE SER!"

"¿Qué pasa ángel?"

"Vean esto... " --- se puso de pie y les extendió el periódico en primera plana, cuatro fotografías se veían, dos medianas y las otras de menor tamaño y una enorme encabezado...

**MUERTE DENTRO DEL MINISTERIO**

**Hoy por la madrugada, el Ministerio de Magia anunció que dentro de las instalaciones del mismo, se encontró el cadáver de Frederick McCabe, funcionario principal dentro del departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.**

**Frederick McCabe de 41 años, jefe encargado de la Confederación Internacional de Magos para la sede Inglesa, se encontraba en la madrugada dentro de su oficina revisando expedientes cuando fue asesinado por razones desconocidas declara el propio Ministro Millicent Bagnold**

_"_**_Sentimos mucho la perdida de Fred, el era un muy buen amigo mío... enviamos nuestro más sentido pésame a la familia McCabe... tendremos todos los elementos disponibles para hallar al culpable de este crimen, no permitiremos que quedé impune"_ declaró el Sr. Bagnold en exclusiva para "El Profeta" esta misma mañana. _"Daremos la mayor importancia al asunto y se atenderá con sumo cuidado, yo mismo me aseguraré de que al culpable se le condene con la pena máxima."_**

**Mientras tanto, el equipo encargado de la investigación, encabezada por la aurora Magnolia Grant, anunciaron sus primeros avances: _"Hemos encontrado pruebas suficientes para declarar que han sido mortifagos los autores de este homicidio, se tendrá que seguir de muy cerca este caso para averiguar los verdaderos motivos"_**

**Este no es la primer muerte dentro de la familia McCabe. Hace 6 años su hija mayor, Caroline resultado de su primer matrimonio con Annaliese Renault, fue asesinada por partidarios de Quien-ustedes-saben. Como la mayoría del mundo mágico conoce, ella era aliada del señor oscuro, y aunque el crimen aun no esta resulto se cree que fue resultado de una traición. _"Ambos crímenes pueden tener vinculo... se estará investigando sobre ello"_ agregó Grant apoyada por el ministro. **

**Por lo pronto, el Sr. McCabe deja hasta quien esta mañana era su esposa, Silvia McCabe y dos hijos, Darren y Jean McCabe de 15 años, quienes actualmente estudian en el Colegio Hogwarts... (continua pagina 6, 8 y 9)  
**

Las fotos eran las siguientes: una el Sr. McCabe con una túnica muy elegante y oscura, el Ministro Bagnold con Magnolia Grant dando sus declaraciones. Las pequeñas se trataban del resto de la familia McCabe: la madre de sus amigos y en otra Darren y Jean.

"Dicen que fueron mortifagos..." --- dijo en voz alta Sirius sacando sus propias conclusiones como los otros tres.

"¿Y si murió de causas naturales?" --- cuestiono Peter pensando en todas las posibilidades

"Dudo que los del ministerio sean tan tontos como para señalar a mortifagos así nada más por que sí, sin haber hecho previamente investigaciones en el cuerpo" --- aclaró James en voz baja, no querían comenzar revuelo con chismes, rumores y demás

"¡No¿Qué no leyeron?" --- reclamó Lily señalando una parte en especial en el texto _"Ambos crímenes pueden tener vinculo"_ ---"¡Están prácticamente diciendo que el Sr. McCabe era aliado de Voldemort!"

"Lily... no deberías mencionar ese el nombre" --- Peter se enjuagaba ya las manos con el simple hecho de escuchar esa palabra.

"Pero eso... ¡es imposible!"

"James tiene razón, Jean me contó que cuando su papá descubrió la marca tenebrosa en el brazo de su media hermana, él mismo la corrió de su casa. Dijo que no quería saber ya nada de ella. "--- Sirius, como los demás estaba medio pálido... ya ni sabían que pensar

"Exacto, Caroline se cambio incluso el apellido por que no quería meter ni a su padre ni a sus hermanos en problemas... ¡es imposible que quieran conectar ambas muertes! " --- expresó totalmente indignada. Al fin tomó asiento dando un trago a su jugo... todos quedaron en silencio pensando en lo que acababa de decir la pelirroja.

"Hola chicos..." --- era la voz de Darren más triste y seria que nunca llegando a espaldas de Evans. Ella abrió la mirada de la sorpresa, logró tomar el diario por una esquina y jalarlo hasta sus piernas.

Nadie supo que contestar, él tomó asiento mientras sostenía su mirada vacía y su sonrisa totalmente falsa entre las manos... quería evitar cualquier situación incomoda, pero era demasiado tarde.

"Eh... James, tenemos que buscar un lugar para esconder todo lo que sobro ayer "--- trató de decir claramente Black, pero era algo difícil, medio comedor ya tenía EL Profeta en manos y seguro ya habían leído el articulo. Ya todos cuchicheaban y lanzaban miradas indiscretas hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, más en especifico a Darren.

"¿Qué pasa?" --- cuestiono abiertamente y con dureza el chico McCabe al percatarse del resto del colegio

"Hey Darren..." --- se acercó un amigo de él de Hufflepuff, tenia la piel blanca y unos rasgados ojos negros --- "quiero que sepas, que diga lo que diga el Profeta, mi familia y yo estamos con ustedes"

"Eh... gracias" --- con un movimiento de cabeza y actitud orgullosa el muchacho delgado salió del salón dejando a su amigo entre preocupado, intrigado y un tanto ofendido

"¿Qué esta pasando? "--- pasó su mirada de Lily a James, luego a Sirius para finalizar con el pequeño Peter... al parecer nadie tenia el valor para decir las cosas. ---"¡Díganme por favor!" --- el silencio continuo junto con cabezas agachadas, no fue hasta que Lily carraspeo un poco y sacó el periódico de debajo de la mesa

"Es de hoy "--- sin esperar más, McCabe lo tomó rápidamente y vio la fotografía de su padre a mitad de la hoja... eso le bastaba. Se levantó con brusquedad y con la mirada cristalizada, no le importaba si lo veían llorar. ---"Lo siento Darren"

"¿Dónde esta Jean?"

"Eh... en su habitación"

"¡Les dije que no la dejaran sola! "--- le gritó a ella pero James intervino abrazándola y sobre poniendo la voz a la de su compañero de cuarto. Con esto, la atención, no solo de alumnos, sino también de maestros, se concentró en ellos... todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para ver la escena

"¡Tranquilo Darren!"

"Ella... ella esta dormida, le iba hacer bien "---la voz de Lily era un hilo, apenas si se le escuchaba

"Me alegra que no este aquí ¡teniendo que soportar sus hipocresías! "--- este comentario ya fue más abierto, justamente para que todos lo escucharan... acto seguido salió empujando a quien se topara en su camino, todos regresaron a lo suyo "aparentemente"

Guardaron silencio una vez más... hasta que Lily recordó un detalle más de todo el asunto.

"James..." --- le decía al oído --- "Remus no tiene idea de lo que pasó, tiene derecho a saber... y Jean... ella lo necesita."

"Tienes razón... hay que ir a verlo"

"Yo no puedo sepárame de ella, además quería llevarle algo de comida"

"Dile a Sirius que te lleve a las cocinas, ahí te preparan lo que quieras"

"Entonces, yo voy por la comida y tu vas a avisarle a Rems"

"Vale..." --- volviendo al tono normal --- "Nos vemos chicos, tengo algo que hacer"

"¡No James! Tenemos que encontrar un lugar para meter todo en lo que planeamos otra fiesta"

"Pues llévalo al Cuarto de los Menesteres... ahí no habrá problema"

"OK, te acompañamos a donde tengas que ir y después nos encargamos juntos del contrabando"

"No Peter, tengo que ir solo..."

"¡Vamos Jamsie! Así terminas más rápido lo que tengas que hacer ¿vale? "--- James y Lily intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, por lo visto no se iba poder quitar de encima a sus amigos el moreno

"No hay problema James, van por el desayuno de Jean, lo dejan en la puerta... yo me encargo de lo demás... estaré bien" --- concluyó al ver esa mirada tierna dirigida a ella

"Bueno... vamonos chicos."

* * *

Caminó sigilosamente hasta la cortina de Remus. El chico tenía los ojos cerrados pero al tener a unos dos metros de él a la chica, los abrió como instinto haciendo que sus orejas hicieran un movimiento graciosos. 

"Hola..."

"Lily..." --- se incorporó un poco y con dificultad

"No, no, no... no te muevas, no queremos que te nos descompongas" --- ambos rieron suavemente

"No habrá problema, solo pásame una de las almohadas "--- señalo la cama contigua. Una vez estando listo

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Pues... siento como si me hubieran apaleado el pecho y la espalda sin para toda la noche" --- la chica se sonrojo de pena, ella junto con James eran culpables ---"¿Qué paso?"

"James y yo te lanzamos unos cuantos rayos aturdidores... lo siento"

"No te preocupes, seguro fue necesario..." --- menciono serio --- "un hombre lobo desconoce a todos y puede llegar a matar hasta a su mejor amigo ¿lo sabias?" --- lo mostró esos bellos ojos ambarinos, parecían los de un niño pequeño arrepentido por alguna travesura hecha.

"Sí... pero no te culpo por lo que haya pasado... ni siquiera James"

"Es que... es horrible cada luna llena. Estar solo en esa horrible casa, tan fría... y verlos anoche fue como, somos si me hubieran dado un respiro." --- Lily le tomó la mano y la apretó entre las suyas, no queria que su amigo se sintiera así... al contrario, quería que compartiera la carga, una muy grande para alguien de su edad. --- "Casi siempre llego con heridas en las patas, por despedazar todo, se me entierran las astillas y los cristales de las ventanas... ahora solo vine con los golpes de los hechizos" --- mostró una muy pequeña sonrisa que la pelirroja correspondió

"¿Y eso fue bueno o malo?"

"Pues, las dos... fueron menos heridas pero mi cuerpo está mas débil, apenas si pude salir del sauce... fue una suerte que hubieran estado ahí para ayudarme"

"Me alegra ser tan terca, yo fui quien convenció a James de quedarnos toda la noche para esperarte"

"Gracias Lily "--- sonrieron una vez más... algo más aliviados. Después de darse unos respiros, Remus volvió a la platica --- "Y... y Jean... ¿Se molesto mucho por haberla dejado plantada ayer?"

"No sabes nada... ¿verdad?"

"¿Nada de que? "--- preguntó inocentemente como si se tratara de un broma

"Mira esto... "--- de su suéter saco solo la primera hoja del periódico doblada en varia partes... le dio unos minutos más para leerla. Su cara de desconcierto había sido la misma de ella y del resto de los Gryff's amigos de Lupin.

"Pero... ¿es verdad todo esto?"

"Dudamos que lo de la conexión con Voldemort y compañía sea cierto ¡el padre de Jean nunca haría algo así!"

"Tengo que salir de aquí..." --- se quitó la sabana de encima dispuesto levantarse

"Remus, no puedes... necesitar descansar más"

"Tengo que estar con ella.."

"¿QUÉ HACE USTED AQUÍ! " --- era la enfermera que acaba de llegar con Remus para darle una poción

"Sra. Pomfrey si me dejara quedarme..."

"¿QUÉ PARTE DE "VAYANSE" NO ENTENDIO!"

"Por favor, necesito quedarme unos minutos más..."

"¡NO¡ESTE PACIENTE NECESITA DESCANSO!"

"Pero..."

"¡PERO NADA! Hágame el favor de irse en este momento... "--- la fue empujando hasta la salida donde cerró las puertas de la enfermería. Bueno, al menos había cumplido con avísale a Remus. Se dio la media vuelta y chocó con la subdirectora del colegio... se notaba de inmediato que estaba muy tensa y preocupada

"Srita. Evans..."

"Profesora McGonagall" ---trató de avanzar pero la misma mujer la detuvo.

"Me alegra encontrármela... el director los espera en su oficina. El Sr. Potter ya se encuentra allá, si me hace el favor de seguirme" --- caminaron hasta la segunda planta, frente a una portentosa estatua de águila. ---"_Paletas de bombón_"

"Eh... " --- a Lily le pareció una estupidez la contraseña, si es que lo era... acto seguida la estatua comenzó a girar y alzarse dejando ver unas escaleras de caracol.

"Por favor" --- Minerva la invitó a subir... no muy segura Lily lo hizo hasta llegar a una pequeña salita donde estaba James esperando, sentado en una butaca doble de terciopelo azul mientras jugaba con sus pulgares

* * *

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 

Ya extrañaba pasearme por estos rumbos... pero no ha sido mi culpa, mi compu esta malita T.T y por eso no había publicado. Lamento no poder poner

mis agradecimientos MEGA largos pero por lo mismo de que no tengo compu y estoy en un café... ya saben que en estos lugares el tiempo es oro. Aun así agradezco infinitamente cada una de sus palabras, realmente me suben el animo y por lo mismo me dan ganas de seguir y seguir con el fic... ¡AHHHHH! Ya se acerca el final (que esta del nabo... a menos que se me ocurra algo mejor). En fin agradezco a

**Kymie**: Gracias por TODO! Para ser sinceras, tus reviews son de los que más me gustan . Ya verás que pronto se descubrirán cosas de todos los personajes... ojala y te guste todo lo que he escrito hasta el momento. Un beso... BAYOOOOOOOOOO!

**Kajime: **Me da gusto que te guste lo que escribo... digo, que mejor que eso para oír! No se que les vayan a parecer los próximos capítulos, pero espero que sean de su agrado. Ojala y no tardes tu en actualizar eh! Un beso... BAYOOOOOOOO!

**Narwen Weasley:** ¿Como que esperas que mejore la pierna? Oo! Eso es extraño, en fin... hola niña! Ojala y tambien a tí te guste todo esto que he escrito ultimamente... sigue leyendo y dejando reviews eh! BAYOOO!

**Alex Black Bird : **MIL GRACIAS! Tus reviews son de los más largos y eso me hace taaaaaaaaaaan feliz He estado pensando en eso de como se van a enterar Sirius, Peter, per o más imporartante JEAN! ah... tnego que penarlo bien. Ya no ecnuentro tu fic... a ver si luego me paas un link apora leerla no? Beuno, me despido, nos hablamos luego... bayooooo!

**Ligth ANgel:**Eres de colombia? Cool! Aun no conocía a nadie de alla, asíq eu por lo pronto, no he entendido algunas de tus expresiones, jeje... tu sabes, una que es de Chilangolandia, enteindase Mexico DF. Se qeu me tarde un bastantito en actualizar, pero heme aqui! Esperoq eu te guste... a ver cuando actualizas tu eh! Jeje... te djo, BAYOOO!

**Andry Black**: Verdad qeu son bellisisisisisisisimos! Los amoooooo! A lo de Lilian... pues como digo, más adealnte se sabrá qeu onda con ella, yo creoq eu en el rpoximo capitulo o hasta el sigueinte. Ojala y te gsute loq eu escribi, mira que he estado falta de inspiración y agregale qeu ya no veo al chico qeu me gusta (estupidas vacaciones!) y eso me servía... en fin, te djo... BAYOOO!

* * *

**PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MÁS RAPIDO SIMERPE Y CUANDO ESTUDES PROMETAN DEJAR REVIEWS Y REVIEWS Y MAS REVIEWS OPINANDO DE TOOOOOOOOOOOOODO, POR CONIGUEINTE, REVIEWS LAAAAAAAAAARGOS, se qeu dan hueva pero que les cuesta? **

**JEJE, SALUDOS Y BESOS DESDE MEXICO... BAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**MISS DIGGORY KRUM**

PD. Aquí les dejo una pagina donde viene unafotografía de Sirius si fuera una persona real... jeje, no esta del todo mal. ENtren y juzgen por ustedes msimos. http/www.tinaling.ca/mwppmap/art1/realsiriusb.html


	29. Final de Quidditch

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA!**

**  
Vaya, aquí estoy de nuevo con más ideas locas y retorcidas procedentes de mi mente, jeje... en fin, ojala y les guste todo esto que escribo con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación. Para este capitulo tenemos el regreso de unos personajes (recuerdan los viejitos esos de lo que les dije que no se olvidaran? Pues esos!), también el regreso en escena de Remus ¿Cómo se portaran todos después de que saben que es un lobito cada luna llena? Y finalmente la final de Quidditch... en esta parte, para ayudar a los lectores a evitar confusiones, los personajes en negritas se tratan de estudiantes de Slytherin y los otros, por obvias razones, son los de Gryffindor. Ahora sí los dejo con el capitulo siguiente...**

**

* * *

Final de Quidditch **

James no se percató de la presencia de la pelirroja sino hasta unos minutos después, o estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía o estaba bastante preocupado... (recordemos que están en el despacho de Dumbledore, un día después de haber descubierto a Remus)

"Hola pequeña... siéntate" --- le señaló el lugar a su lado

"No gracias..."---dejaron transcurrir unos segundos sin decir nada más

"McGonagall nos encontró cuando salíamos para el cuarto de los Menesteres con las cosas..." --- respondió a la pregunta que no hizo Lily (si me entienden no?) --- "¿Le dijiste a Remus?"

"Si... quiso salirse de inmediato." --- en el momento que iniciaba de nueva cuenta el silencio, se abrió la puerta del despacho del director.

"¿Entramos? "--- tras respirar hondo, ambos lo hicieron.

"Buenos días chicos" --- saludó con una suave sonrisa detrás de su escritorio, mientras acariciaba a su bello Fénix de color rojizo y dorado... con una seña los invitó a sentarse.

"Buenos días profesor Dumbledore" --- respondieron al unísono, acto seguido se sentaron en los sillones.

"Bueno, creo que tenemos un asunto por tratar ¿alguno de ustedes quiere empezar?"

"Seguimos a Remus por la noche hasta la casa de los gritos..."

"Cada quien por su cuenta director" --- agregó Lily ante el relato de James

"Si... luego de que lo vimos con nuestros propios, que nos dimos cuenta de que era verdad nos fuimos de ahí." --- el chico estaba más tranquilo de decir la verdad a la persona en quien más confiaba en todo Hogwarts.

"Nos quedamos a dormir fuera del Sauce Boxeador. Queríamos ver que pasaría con él, esa fue la razón de porque nosotros lo llevamos hasta la enfermería." --- Fawkes voló hasta su pedestal en aquel instante... el director se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

"Cuando discutimos la profesora McGonagall y yo con el resto del profesorado el ingreso de su amigo, ella creyó que no era conveniente ponerlo en la misma habitación que a ti James ¿Sabes por que?"

"¿Por que sabe que siempre me meto donde no me llaman?" --- Albus rió ligeramente, lo que suavizó la tensión

"Exacto, yo sabía bien que lo descubrirías... desde el primer día que lo viste lo supe. Al igual que tu Lily... eres una bruja muy inteligente, pero al igual que James... eres curiosa, tarde o temprano lo hubieran sabido y sin necesidad de haberlo seguido."

"¿Entonces porque... por que lo dejo ingresar¿Qué no arriesga demasiado al resto del colegio?" --- preguntó la pelirroja... Dumbledore permaneció unos segundos en silencio, se detuvo para mirar por la ventana más grande de su despacho, una que daba al estadio de Quidditch.

"Remus demostró tener grandes aptitudes para la magia y después de todo sigue siendo un chico como ustedes, dispuesto a aprender... Establecimos condiciones y él y su padre las aceptaron. Además creí que encontraría grandes amigos en Hogwarts, en quien pudiera confiar ¿o me equivoco?"

"No... queremos mucho a Remus y obviamente no diremos nada ¿a que no James?"

"No, no lo haremos."

"Bien, sabiendo bajo que circunstancias se dieron las cosas, no veo la necesidad de un castigo." --- los miró con una mueca en los labios que parecía ser una sonrisa --- "Confió en ustedes plenamente chicos... "--- ambos asintieron con la cabeza antes de levantarse y encaminarse a la salida--- "Ya se pueden retirar"

"Profesor Dumbledore..." --- Lily necesitaba hablar de algo más, algo que el director sabría con certeza

"¿Si Lily?"

"Quisiera hablar del Sr. McCabe" --- con voz seca lo dijo... James se quedó sorprendido por el contrario del viejo mago, que parecía más sereno que nunca. Los inquilinos de los retratos colgados en la pared comenzaron a murmurar, esto hizo sentirse incomoda a Evans.

"Bien... toma asiento por favor. Tu también James..."

"Profesor... ¿qué tan verdadero es lo que dicen en el Profeta?"

"Supongo que te refieres a lo de Voldemort ¿verdad?"

"Sí... ¡es que es tan ilógico que digan eso!"

"Yo recibí la noticia directamente del ministro y me contó lo que suponían había pasado. Millicent me dijo que Fred se había quedado revisando archivos y expedientes, solo estaba con su asistente Tiberus Brynes... cree que llegaron dos o más mortifagos y asesinaron a Frederick."

"¿Y Brynes¿Qué pasó con él? "--- preguntó Potter tan intrigado como su compañera

"Desapareció, creen que logró escapar de los mortifagos... pero aún no aparece. Si creen que los aliados de Voldemort fueron los culpables, estoy de acuerdo en eso... pero están totalmente equivocados en que tiene relación con el caso de su hija. Creo que hay más de eso... cosas ocultas, cosas que él descubrió y que nadie más sabe, cosas que podrían cambiar el curso de la guerra que comienza."

"¿Y que pasara con Jean y Darren?"

"Tus amigos podrían estar en peligro James, lo mejor será que permanezcan aquí... durante las vacaciones estamos preparando un lugar para que estén a salvo con su madre."

"Pero..."

"Creo que eso es suficiente por ahora chicos. La Sra. McCabe no tarda en llegar al colegio, además en estos días vendrán aurores a investigar"

"¿Porqué a Hogwarts? "--- parecía que les daba más cuerda entre más hablaba el director

"James... no siempre es bueno enterarse de toda la verdad, hay que saber esperar, ser pacientes... así llegaran a descubrir más cosas de las que creen. Ahora, regresen a sus clases..."

"Si profesor Dumbledore" --- ambos salieron con muchas ideas y teorías, unas tan posibles como locas, dando vueltas en sus cabezas.

* * *

La noche estaba tranquila y despejada, la luna se reflejaba con suavidad sobre el lago de Hogwarts y el bosque prohibido parecía estar lleno de paz, un muy suave y dulce viento recorría la atmósfera. Por su parte, Lily miraba fijamente el tintinear del fuego en la chimenea de la sala común, como esperando que algo ocurriera... estaba sola. 

Su amiga y Darren estaban con su madre y el director, ya tenían un buen rato hablando. Los chicos habían estado entrenando para el partido de esa semana y seguro no tardaban en regresar. Los pensamientos seguían arremolinándose en su cabeza

_"¿Qué pasó exactamente ayer en el ministerio¿Por que Brynes no ha aparecido y explicado que paso¡Momento! Eso ni siquiera lo mencionaron en El Profeta... seguro que ahí hay más de lo que parece... pero, debieron tener un motivo para matarlo, de seguro sabían que él estaba ahí, que esa noche estaría solo en el Ministerio... así nadie los vería"_

Las conclusiones se fueron acumulando en su memoria, pero algo la sacó de sus pensamientos, alguien que entraba por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Un chico con caminar lento y ojos ambarinos ingresó con la cabeza baja...

"Remus..." --- llamó su atención la pelirroja.

"Hola... te dejo sola, no quisiera molestar" --- se encaminó a la escaleras hacia el dormitorio de chicos, Lily no entendía su actitud...

"Espera ¿a dónde vas?"

"Me voy a... a mi cuarto."

"Creí que te gustaría saber como está Jean "--- Lily lo había tomado por una mano con ternura. El chico se volvió hacia las pupilas verdes de ella

"Dudo que quiera saber de mí en cuanto sepa lo que soy en verdad... un monstruo"

"No digas eso..."

"Y si tu y James ya no quieren hablarme, lo entenderé... eso siempre hacen todos, me hacen a un lado."

"Pero Remus..."

"No necesito de su compasión... créeme Lily, he vivido esto por más de 10 años" --- jaló su mano y comenzó el ascenso

"Yo no pienso dejarte de hablar... ni me voy alejar de ti, ni nada. "--- Lupin detuvo el paso... la chica lo alcanzó y tomó sus dos manos --- "Yo nunca he creído que tu seas un monstruo, todo lo contrario. Eres más dulce y tienes más corazón que muchas otras personas... y eso es lo que importa realmente."

"¿En serio piensas así?" --- mencionó conteniendo luz en sus ojos

"Por supuesto. Y las personas que no vean eso en ti... ellos si son los monstruos..." --- bajaron nuevamente los escalones y tomaron asiento en la alfombra escarlata, justo delante de la chimenea.

"Pero Jean... ¿como se lo explico? Además, en cuanto lo sepa... ella ya no va a querer estar cerca de mí, eso es seguro."

"Jean te quiere con toda su alma, y te quiere por lo de aquí "--- le toco el pecho con un dedo, apuntando su corazón.

"¿Puede amar a un hombre lobo?" --- el silencio se hizo inminente --- "¿Quién podría hacerlo?"

"Estoy segura que ella se dará cuenta de la bellísima persona que tiene frente... no te preocupes." --- nuevamente el retrato se abrió y un chico moreno entró corriendo

"Lily, Jean viene para acá y... "--- traía el cabello mojado por el sudor, su túnica escarlata de Quidditch estaba llena de lodo en la parte baja y traía su Nimbus 1000 aferrada a una mano... James se quedó mudo al ver a Remus, solo se giró y se fue a su habitación. Remus pareció turbarse con esta actitud

"Tranquilo Rems... todo saldrá bien. "--- Lily trataba de darle ánimos al chico, pero no podría hacer mucho si, en este caso, James no ayudaba un poco. En los siguientes segundo, todo permaneció en silencio, ambos viendo hacia el suelo, fue cuando por tercera vez el retrato hacia la sala común de Gryffindor se abría. Venía Darren abrazando a su hermana, a sus espaldas venia Sirius, al igual que su mejor amigo, sudado y con la escoba para finalizar con Peter.

"Que no pase nada malo... "--- susurró para sí la pelirroja, pero eso sería difícil. En cuanto Jean alzó la mirada húmeda y vio a Remus, se lanzó contra él en reclamos.

"¿Dónde estabas?"

"Jean, yo..." --- se levantó con dificultad (recordemos que esta MUY cansado) y trató de abrazarla

"No me toques... solo dime ¿donde estabas?"--- dio dos pasos hacia atrás, su voz aumentó en el volumen y la seriedad

"Yo... eh"

"¿Por qué no estabas conmigo cuando más lo necesitaba! "--- no aguantó más y sin recibir respuesta, salió corriendo escaleras arriba

"¡Jean!" --- Lily quiso seguir a su amiga, pero Remus estaba a punto de caerse, se tomó el costado izquierdo con ambas manos --- "Remus ¿estas bien?"

"No... pero necesito hablar con ella "--- trató de caminar pero alguien se lo impidió

"No te le acerques..." --- su hermano estaba igual de molesto con él, si no es que más ---"Eres un idiota" --- acto seguido se subió a la habitación, claramente se escuchó cuando azotó la puerta

"Debiste quedarte en la enfermería al menos por esta noche" --- mencionó preocupada la pelirroja

"Con que ahí estabas ¿eh?" --- se acercó Sirius junto con Peter y se incluyeron en la conversación sin saber que era lo que realmente estaba pasando --- "Te estuve buscando por todo el castillo, necesitábamos ayuda con los golpeadores y tu eres el único que se sabe todas las buenas jugadas en esa posición. Christopher se ha vuelto un asco desde que es capitán del equipo... ¡y el único que no se percata de eso, es él!"

"Tenía que venir y aclarar las cosas" --- Lupin contestó con desdén y dándose la media vuelta... miraba a todos lados, como confundido o desorientado

"Solo deja que se tranquilice un poco" --- Lily seguía animando a su amigo a pesar de todo --- "verás que mañana podrás aclarar las cosas"

"Seguro... tengo que irme"

"¡Remus! " --- era demasiado tarde... el chico había salido de la sala sintiéndose peor de cómo había entrado. La pelirroja, no muy satisfecha de lo que había logrado, se dejó caer en una de las butacas más viejas haciendo que el polvo se elevara.

"¿Te enteraste de lo de Darren, Lils?" --- Sirius dejó con cuidado su escoba sobre las mesitas del lugar, se recargó en la pared viendo hacia la ventana

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Se va de Hogwarts" --- respondió Peter tranquilo y sacando unas empanadas de crema de su bolsillo

"¿Qué¿Cómo... como que...?"

"Como lo oyes, se va de Hogwarts... lo escuchamos cuando salían del despacho de Dumbledore. "--- explicó con voz seria Black

"¿Pero por que¿Qué no sabe que esta más seguro aquí!"

"Obvio que lo sabe, por eso mismo se quiere ir."

"Dice que no quiere dejar sola a su madre" --- expresó Peter tras terminar con un bocado

"No lo puedo creer..." --- vaya día era ese... noticia tras noticia, el animo de la chica se iba derrumbando

"Se va a ir en tres días, después del partido... dice que lo único que no se puede perder es ver como pateamos a esas tontas serpientes... además, creo que aurores vendrán ese día a hablar con los McCabe. Bueno, yo me retiró a dormir que a partir de mañana serán días agitados... con tantos entrenamientos estaré agotado para el partido."

* * *

Ya era miércoles y para el medio día, el colegio entero estaría entrando al campo de Quidditch, esperando impacientes el ultimo partido de la temporada. Con el resultado de ese día se sabría quien sería el nuevo campeón de aquel singular deporte en el colegio. 

Faltaban una media hora para el inició del partido y aun quedaban personas en la Torre de Gryffindor...

"Vamos Sirius ¡ya es muy tarde! El "_capitán"_ nos matará si llegamos más tarde"--- James bajó de unos saltos la escalera de caracol con su amigo por detrás de él quien se acomodaba el cabello haciéndolo ver bien PAPI CHULO

"¡Espera¿Que no sabes que Robin va a estar jugando?"

"¿Hablas de una Slytherin? "--- el pequeño Pettigrew llegó corriendo junto a ellos.

"¡Esa chica me ha bateado tantas veces como le ha sido posible!"

"¿Fue Robin¿Qué no fue su gemela? "--- preguntó confundido Potter

"No, Lindsey solo sale con Slytherins de 7°... Robin solo se limita a sangres "limpia". En fin, no estoy dispuesto que vuelva a pasar eso... "--- Sirius se miró en un espejo que traía en la mano acomodándose los mechones de la frente

"Yo que tu dejaba hablar de chicas..." --- James le susurró al oído señalándole a una pequeña rubia que lo esperaba en los sillones del lugar ---"Vamos, te quedan pocos minutos ¡eh! Nos vemos en los vestidores..." --- James alzó la mirada cuando vio a Lily bajar por las escaleras junto con Jean y una chica más... solo la pelirroja se acercó a ellos

"Hola chicos"

"Buenos días Lily" --- dijo amablemente Pete

"Hola..."

"¿Listo para el partido James?"

"Pues... haré lo que se pueda, digo... con ese capitán no prometo nada" --- los tres rieron animadamente --- "Venga Pete, vamonos..."

"¿No esperaremos a Remus?"

"Eh... "--- cambio miradas con la chica, Potter no se estaba sintiendo cómodo con la situación respecto a Remus por lo que contestó sin darle mucha importancia --- "no... ni siquiera ha salido de la habitación, seguro no quiere ir al partido."

"James... eh, Peter ¿nos permites un momento?"

"Seguro... "--- el chico camino a una ventana para asomarse mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una rana de chocolate

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"¿De que?"

"Sabes que no funciona conmigo el hacerte el inocente... ¿por que te portas así con Remus?"

"No lo sé..."

"¡Lo evades todo el tiempo¡Ni eres capaz de hablarle!"

"Pues yo..."

"¿Crees que Sirius o Peter no se han dado cuenta de tu actitud¡Hasta ellos han dejado de hablarle¡Y ni siquiera Remus tiene la culpa!"

"¡Lo siento! Pero no sé como comportarme con él ahora que sé... su secreto"

"No veo el por que del cambio... sigue siendo el mismo chico de siempre. Con esa actitud solo lo haces sentir peor de lo que él solo se siente... ahora podemos ayudarlo, no me dejes sola con esto por favor "--- Lily hizo que todo se revolviera dentro de James...

"Yo..."

"¿Lo harás?"

"Yo me tengo que ir..." --- el chico salió por el retrato arrastrando su escoba tras de sí

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Elly, buenos días" --- saludó un tanto sonrojado Black, algo insólito... era la primera vez que hablaban desde Hasting (incidente de cuando estaba borracho.) Desde aquel día solo intercambiaban miradas coquetas y pícaras pero sin ninguna palabra.

"Hola Sirius... ¿cómo has estado?"

"Esperándote..."

"Seguro... "--- contestó sin darle la mayor relevancia a su comentario, se levantó de su asiento y ambos se encaminaron a la salida --- "Y... ¿por que tan guapo para el partido?"

"Eh... yo solo quería" --- _"Impresionar a Robin_" esa era la verdad _"O a Lindsey... o a quien se dejara"_ --- "quería hablar contigo después del partido"

"¿En serio¿Sobre que?" --- la mejor táctica de una chica era darse a desear y no lanzar el calzón a la primera (jeje... es la verdad!)

"Sobre... nosotros." --- Sirius detuvo la andanza a medio pasillo y tomó el rostro de la chica que miraba hacia el suelo. Tenía un rostro muy tierno (bueno... recordemos que tiene 14 años) y eso le fascinaba... le quitó con cuidado sus gafas dejando libres sus preciosos ojos plateados (grises pues... ) pasando su mano por su tersa piel--- "Me gustan mucho tus ojos"

"Y a mí los tuyos... "--- ambos se acercaron poco a poco, quedaban tan pocos centímetros... milímetros...

"¡Sirius!"

"¡QUE!" --- se giró al extremo del pasillo donde estaba James

"¡Ups! Siento mucho interrumpirlos... hola Elly... tenemos que irnos, creo haber escuchado ya los gritos de Christopher desde los vestidores"

"Genial... "--- Black resoplo haciendo que el cabello en su frente se moviera --- "nos vemos al rato ¿verdad?"

"Tal vez... buena suerte" --- fueron las ultimas palabras de la chica antes de que James se llevara arrastrando al otro por la túnica.

* * *

Nadie, excepto Lily, se encontraba en el castillo, todos estaban dispuestos en el estadio del colegio listos para la final... ahora se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos buscando a Remus. No lo había visto desde la noche anterior y le urgía ver su estado, además creía que le haría bien al chico salir un poco y asistir al partido. 

Estaba en la segunda planta, pasando frente a la estatua del águila que daba al despacho del director... el pasadizo estaba abierto, pero no había nadie cerca de ahí. Sin darle más importancia, comenzó a correr nuevamente y al doblar en la siguiente esquina, casi choca con Dumbledore

"¡Lily!"

"Lo siento profesor Dumbledore... no me fije"

"Deberías estar en el estadio, el partido no tarda en comenzar."

"Lo sé, solo buscaba a... "--- dejó de hablar. Había dos personas detrás Albus y las conocía... al menos a una de ellas y solo de vista _"¿Dónde he visto a esa señora?"_

Eran un mago y una bruja de edad avanzada, al menos 50 años ambos. Ella vestía una túnica color arena con bordados finos en hilos dorados, el cabello en un moño apretado como el de la profesora McGonagall, pero en un estilo más elegante y sus ojos esmeralda se asomaban detrás de unas muy delgadas gafas ovaladas. El mago traía la ropa en tono negro al igual que sus pupilas, con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos y sus cabello entrecanos daban un brillo al pasar por la luz.

"Luego hablaremos Srita. Evans" --- la gárgola tomó su lugar habitual cuando el trío había subido por completo las escaleras. Lily se quedó algo confusa, por un instante creyó qeu era la misma señora que había visto en Hasting, la que le había preguntado su nombre... aún así, siguió con su búsqueda. Al pasar como por quinta vez por el vestíbulo, se lo encontró saliendo de la biblioteca

"¡Remus!"

"Lily... ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías en el estadio..."

"Estaba, pero Vine por ti..."

"Gracias Lily, pero no tengo ganas"

"Vamos, te hará bien."

"No gracias..."

"Por favor... "--- la chico mostró un tierno puchero y le lanzó una mirada de niña pequeña

"Esta bien" --- sonrió finalmente, algo que ninguno de los dos había visto en varias horas

"Perfecto, Hagrid nos apartó lugares excelentes"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

¡BUENOS DÍAS MIS FIELES SEGUIDORES DE QUIDDITCH! HOY TENDREMOS EL ULTIMO Y DECISIVO PARTIDO DE LA TEMPORADA, GRYFFINDOR VS. SLYTHERIN --- los vítores tronaron por todo el estadio cuando la voz de la comentarista Karla Roberts se escuchó, casi ¾ partes del estadio vestía los colores dorado y escarlata... en aquel momento Lily llegó con Remus de la mano, se colocaron frente al guardabosques en las tribunas centrales del campo --- CON ESTE PARTIDO SE DECIDIRÁ EL GANADOR DE LA COPA DE ESTE AÑO... PERSONALMENTE, ESPEREMOS QUE SEAN LOS LEONES --- la profesora McGonagall sentada al lado de Karla carraspeo la garganta al oír el ultimo comentario de la chica --- HOLA PROFESORA...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Bueno, solo nos queda este partido para ganar la copa ¿entendido? Quiero que se esfuercen como es debido y no como las niñitas que vi durante todos los entrenamientos" --- el discurso era para Hanna, Lesley, Keith, Terry, Sirius y James, las seis estrellas del Quidditch dentro de Gryffindor --- "Las tácticas están listas, Malory te quiero en la defensa y no como te de la gana"

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas que no juego en esa posición!" --- le gritó Hanna a Christopher que estaba en el centro de los vestidores

"Mira, no quiero que te pongas a llorar otra vez ¿si? Haces lo que te digo o te sales del equipo... los otros dos cazadores se encargan de los puntos. Terry, pondremos las nuevas jugadas como quedamos"

"¿No podemos utilizar las que hice?"

"¡QUE NO¿Qué no entienden que no se hace lo que quieran o que! Black, esperemos que dejes de andar ligando con medio estadio y te pongas a trabajar... y Potter, ojala y no estés de inútil y hagas algo de provecho... ahora vamonos" --- Chris fue el primero en salir a los túneles... el resto del equipo volvió los ojos a James

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cuándo vas a regresar a la capitanía James? "--- preguntó con voz muy dulce la más pequeña de todos, como si de eso dependiera el cambio

"McGonagall dijo que lo decidirían después de este partido... no te preocupes Hanna, ninguno de ustedes lo haga"

"Sí claro... con el discurso de McLean nos sentimos muy motivados "--- expresó irónicamente Sirius

"Solo tenemos que hacer lo que más nos gusta: disfrutar el Quidditch, no dejen que él se los arruine ¿vale? Ganaremos este partido... lo sé."

"¿Qué demonios hacen ahí¡Ya salgan! "---gritó desde el extremo contrario de los vestidores sin darse cuenta de que habían dicho.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

¡AQUÍ TENEMOS LAS ALINEACIONES PARA LA FINAL! POR PARTE DE SLYTHERIN: CAZADORES... **KLENK Y LAS GEMELAS ELSINGER**, QUE A DECIR VERDAD SON SIMPLEMENTE UNAS ZORR...

"¡SRITA. ROBERTS! "--- la profesora McGonagall le arrebató el micrófono a la comentarista haciendo que fuera su voz la que resonara por el estadio

NO ME DEJO TERMINAR --- sin dejar de mirar a las antes mencionadas que habían salido ya al campo, terminó la frase muy a su pesar ---QUE SON UNAS SORPRENDENTES JUGADORAS...

"Un comentario más de ese tipo y la retiraré del puesto, ya me canse que siempre sea lo mismo"

NO SE QUEJE PROFESORA, ES PARTE DEL JUEGO... ¡LA PASIÓN!

"Se lo advierto Srita. Roberts" --- la mirada de la maestra resultó dura

SI, SI, BUENO... GOLPEADORES, Y VAYA QUE LES QUEDA EL TÍTULO, **CRABBE Y GOYLE**... EN EL PUESTO DE GUARDIÁN EL JOVEN **TARWELL**... Y EL CAPITÁN Y BUSCADOR DE LAS SERPIENTES: **LUCIUS MALFOY** --- las tribunas de la casa plateada ondeaban sin parar sus banderines y bufandas cuando el equipo entero sobrevoló la cancha --- Y AHORA ¡POR PARTE DEL EXCELENTE EQUIPO DE GRYFFINDOR! UN TRIO DE CAZADORES QUE SON PURA DINAMITA: AQUÍ ESTÁN MALORY, ROBBINS Y THOMAS... EN LOS AROS EL GUAPO, SIMPATICO, GRACIOSO...

"¡Quidditch! Está aquí para narrar el partido ¡no para promover a los jugadores en su vida social!" --- sin hacer mucho caso de los regaños de Minerva, Karla prosiguió con su presentación

¡ÉL ES SIRIUS BLACK! CONTRA LAS BLUDGERS, PROTEGIENDO AL RESTO DEL EQUIPO TENEMOS A LEDGER Y MC... --- en aquel momento, la profesora de transformaciones cubrió el micrófono con la mano y susurró algo a la chica de su lado--- ¿QUÉ¿PERO PORQUÉ¡ME OPONGO A ESO! --- en las tribunas se sobresaltaron un tanto con esas exclamaciones

"Srita. Roberts, continué por favor..."

¿A QUIEN SE LE OCURRIO TAL IDEA¡ESO ES UN SUICIDIO!

"A la misma persona que se le ocurrió ponerla al frente de este micrófono, la misma que le ordena que continué con el partido "--- para ese entonces todo el estadio se preguntaba porque tanto grito y reclamo por parte de la comentarista... morían por saber que pasaba

NO PUEDE SER... EN FIN. ÉL ES EL MÁS CODICIADO POR TODAS LAS CHICAS DE HOGWARTS. TIENE UN TALENTO NATO PARA LO QUE HACE Y POR ELLO... --- Minerva creyó imposible que por más que le dijera a Karla las cosas, diera simplemente datos técnicos del partido... así que la dejo seguir hablando--- ES EL MEJOR BUSCADOR QUE HA TENIDO EN TODA SU HISTORIA ESTE COLEGIO... ¡TENGAN USTEDES A JAMES POTTER! POR ULTIMO, EL CAPITÁN DEL EQUIPO Y SEGUNDO GOLPEADOR, CHRISTOPHER MCLEAN --- la ultima frase la pronuncio sin animo y a toda prisa... muchos de los presentes tomaron sentido a los reclamos de la comentarista minutos atrás... ¡obvio que era una tonta idea cambiar al capitán pues James había sido el mejor en mucho tiempo!

Ya estaban los catorce jugadores en el aire, dando unas vueltas para calentar y una que otra maniobra... Sirius se pasó por encima de las tribunas de Gryffindor saludando a una que otra admiradora hasta que en el centro del campo apareció el profesor Sparrow con el baúl de las pelotas. La costumbre del maestro de vuelo, que simplemente decía "Juego limpio" en un partido normal de la temporada, era que para el juego final de Quidditch daba un sermón acerca de "El juego y los valores morales de la vida, la convivencia pacífica entre bla bla bla... " que al menos solía durar 10 minutos.

Apenas comenzaba el discurso cuando alguien pasó frente a Black llamando su atención. El chico siguió con la mirada la esbelta y bien formada figura de una de las jugadoras de Slytherin.

"Hola Sirius..." --- se mordió uno de los labios para aumentar la tentación

"Hola Robin" --- le pasó la mirada de abajo par arriba una vez más mientras sentía un calor que le quemaba el pecho ¡Si que el ambiente se sentía caliente!

"¿Listo para perder?" --- con pasos lentos pero firmes, llegó frente a él, le pasó una mano por todo lo largo del rostro hablándole en un susurro. Sirius logró percibir el aroma de fresas proveniente del cabello oscuro, un tanto azulado de la chica. ¡Más claro no se veía! Robin tenía como meta desconcentrar a Black, con el guardián distraído tenían medio juego asegurado.

"¿Cómo le haces para verte tan bien en ese uniforme?"--- unas gotas de sudor bajaban por su nuca, no perdía de vista esos labios rosados, que siempre se le habían negado, y que ahora se movían de una manera muy sensual (esa es la visión de Sirius)

"Tenemos la ventaja Sirius ¿te das cuenta? "--- se acercó tanto a su rostro que por un segundo Black creyó que se besarían

"¡Vamonos Robin!" --- había llegado su gemela--- "No se que estas haciendo... "--- lo miró de una manera despectiva--- "con él"

"Hola Lindsey... me da gusto verte" --- saludo sarcásticamente. Ambas sly's se dieron la media vuelta para unirse con el resto del equipo.

"Tiene razón" --- James, que había escuchado todo, se acercó a su amigo... le colocó una mano en el hombro --- "Tienen una GRAN ventaja así que por favor ¡piensa que es la final¡por una vez deja de pensar en chicas y piensa únicamente en Quidditch!" ---pero Sirius no hizo caso de todo lo que dijo su amigo...

"¿Cómo es que lo hace?" --- traía una cara de borreguito enamorado lo que lo delataba

"¿Ahora de que hablas!"

"Te veo y no me pareces sexy..." --- James se quedó boquiabierto ---"En cambio ella... la veo y me la imagino en una playa en traje de baño, tal y como la vi en Hasting. Ese bikini azul si que le venia bien"

"¡Despierta!"

"¿Qué dijiste?" --- la fin regresó a la realidad

"Que luego te andas quejando que tu niñita esta enojada... piensa que ella esta en las gradas y verá TODO lo que hagas. Dudo que le parezca mucho que estés seduciendo al enemigo"

"Tienes razón ¿verdad?" --- ya se mostró un poco más consiente de la situación. Ya no queria arriesgar más las cosas (me pregunto que hará... digo ¡es Sirius¡Y es un perro!)

"¡Siempre!"

"Buen punto... Elly, tengo que pensar en ella" --- parecía más concentrado y dispuesto a quedarse en la realidad... paseó la mirada un poco hasta que se topó con el equipo contrario. Robin lo miraba fijamente con sus pupilas grises, le guiño un ojo... Sirius no puedo evitar poner cara de babas enamorado (lo bueno es que va a pensar en la otra... discúlpenlo, es que ¡pues es un merodeador! Y eso significa un galán en toda la extensión de la palabra... claro, exceptuando por la rata ¬¬)

* * *

¡Y COMIENZA EL PARTIDO! GRYFFINDOR CON LA QUAFFLE, LA TIENE ROBBINS ¡WOW! EXCELLENTE FINTA LESLEY, ME TEMÓ QUE **KLENK** SE QUEDARA COMIENDO SOLO EL POLVO DE LA GRYFF... SIGUE ROBBINS CON LA PELOTA PASE A THOMAS, SE ACERCAN AMBOS JUGADORES A LOS AROS Y... ¡DIEZ PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR! ESTE JUEGO COMIENZA CON EL PIE DERECHO... 

... UNA DE LAS GEMELAS LLEVA LA QUAFFLE ME PARECE QUE ES **ROBIN**, AH NO! ES **LINDSEY**... Y AQUÍ VIENE MALORY AL CONTRAATAQUE... PERO **ELSINGER** LA BURLA FÁCILMENTE, LASTIMA CHICA... PASE A **KLENK** PERO ¡BIEN! UNA BLUDGER CON EFECTO POR PARTE DE TERRY LEDGER LO HACE GIRAR Y PIERDE LA PELOTA... THOMAS LA RECUPERA Y VUELA DECIDIDO A MARCAR UN TANTO MÁS PARA SU EQUIPO... ¡PERO LAS GEMELAS LE CIERRAN EL PASO E IMPIDEN QUE SIGA AVANZANDO CON UNA JUGADA LIMPIA, SI ME PERMITEN DECIRLO, ALGO EXTRAÑO EN EL JUEGO DE LAS SERPIENTES... --- varios de los espectadores rieron con este comentario ¡era la verdad! Las tácticas del equipo de Slytherin resultaban de las más sucias --- **ROBIN ELSINGER** CON LA QUAFFLE, SE LA PASA A SU HERMANA, BURLAN NUEVAMENTE LA DEFENSA DE MALORY, **LINDSEY** SE LA REGRESA A **ROBIN** Y... ¿QUÉ HACE¿POR QUÉ SE DETIENE!

"Sirius... ¿crees que algún día podríamos salir tu y yo... solos?" --- dijo la chica con voz sexy

"Eh... "--- Black se acercó lentamente a la chica dejando libres los aros...

¡AHORA LO VEO! **ELSINGER** DEJA CAER LA QUAFFLE, LA TOMA **KLENK** Y ANOTA FACIL Y SENCILLAMENTE ¡EL JUEGO SE EMPATA A DIEZ PUNTOS!

"¡IDIOTA¡Por tu culpa perderemos el partido¡Deja de hacer estupideces y atiende el juego!" --- Christopher le gritó en cuanto marcaron el punto, estaba tan rojo que parecía que le explotaría al cabeza en cuanto emitiera otro grito

VIENE NUEVAMENTE EL EQUIPO DE LOS LEONES A LA OFENSIVA... THOMAS LA TIENE, ESQUIVA CON ALGO DE DIFICULTAD UNA BLUDGER... LA PASA A ROBBINS ¡ARRIBA¡ABAJO! BURLA A **LINDSEY Y KLENK**, ESTÁ SOLA ¡ESTA SOLA! LANZA LA PELOTA PERO ¡AHHH¡QUE PARADA DE **TARWELL**! VAYA QUE ES BUENO ESTE GUARDIAN. SE LA LANZA A **KLENK** Y AVANZA A TODA VELOCIDAD... DA UN PASE EN REVERSA PARA **LINDSEY** Y ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS! SIRIUS ESTA PLATICANDO CON LA OTRA GEMELA Y DEJA LIBRES LOS POSTES NUEVAMENTE ¡NO! OTRO DIEZ PUNTOS PARA SLYTHERIN... ¡VAMOS SIRIUS, DEJA DE LIGAR!

"¡DEJA ESAS ESTUPIDECES O ESTARÁS FUERA DEL EQUIPO!" --- McLean parecía apunto del colapso nervioso

"Sirius, odio decir esto, pero Christopher tiene razón... no dejes que esa tipa te distraiga" --- James se acercó en cuanto se alejó el capitán... su amigo lo miró entre cohibido y enojado y siguió en el juego.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo... cinco, diez, quince y veinte minutos pasaron y el marcador aumentaba, pero para desgracia de la mayoría, a favor de Slytherin. Para ese entonces ya iban Gryffindor 30 Slytherin 90. Ambos buscadores se habían debatido en tremendas persecuciones en pos de la snitch dorada pero parecía que la diminuta pelota había guardado todas sus fuerzas para aquel partido y no se dejaría atrapar nunca. Los jugadores comenzaban a agotarse...

¡NUEVAMENTE SLYTHERIN ANOTA! Y AHORA TIENE UNA VENTAJA SOBRE LOS LEONES DE 70 PUNTOS... SIN DUDA ALGUNA EL CAMBIO DE CAPITAN Y JUGADAS HAN AFECTADO SEVERAMENTE AL EQUIPO DE GRYFFINDOR... NUNCA SE HABÍA VISTO UNA DIFERENCIA DE ESE TAMAÑO EN CONTRA DE LOS LEONES. SERÁ UNA GRAN HAZAÑA SI LOGRAN REMONTAR EL MARCADOR... CUALQUIER JUGADA O ERROR ES DIFINITIVO A ESTAS ALTURAS Y HASTA EL MOMENTO LOS JUGADORES CONTINUAN DANDONOS UN EXCELENTE ESPECTÁCULO.

... ¡SI! NUEVAMENTE POTTER Y **MALFOY** ACELERAN EL VUELO, ME PARECE QUE HAN VISTO AL SNITCH... BAJADA EN PICADA, RETOMAN EL VUELO, PASAN POR LAS TRIBUNAS ¡MADRE MÍA! ESA ESTUVO CERCA DE ESTRELLARSE CONTRA ESTE PALCO... AMBOS BUSCADORES HOMBRO A HOMBRO... COMIENZAN LOS EMPUJONES ¡VAMOS POTTER!

"¿Cuántas veces le tengo que recordar que..."

¿CÓMO PUEDE PEDIR IMPARCIALIDAD PROFESORA CUANDO VE QUE ESA SUCIA Y ASQUEROSA SERPIENTE ESTA PRÁCTICAMENTE AVENTÁNDOSELE AL GRYFF!

¡SUFICIENTE! --- le arrebató el micrófono de las manos, pero ahí no se quedó al cosa

¡ESO ES MÍO¡TENGO QUE NARRAR LO QUE PASA!

¡SRITA. ROBERTS¡LE QUITARE DEFINITIVAMENTE SU PUESTO SI CONTINUA CON ESTA ACTITUD! POR LO PRONTO YO SERÉ LA NARRADORA...

¡USTED NO TIENE PASIÓN POR ESTE DEPORTE! --- las espectadores ya no sabían para donde mirar, si al partido o a la graciosa disputa entre estudiante y subdirectora... pero la jugada de ese momento llamó la atención de todos, permitiendo que Karla retomara el micrófono en manos

¡NO¡ESO ES FALTA¡POR DIOS! ESPEREMOS QUE LA PEQUEÑA HANNA MALORY ESTE BIEN --- el silbatazo del profesor Sparrow detuvo el partido... todo el equipo de la casa dorada y escarlata descendieron de inmediato y se acercaron a su compañera. En medio de la caza de la snitch, Lucius había pasado junto a la cazadora que traía la quaffle bajo el brazo... habían "chocado" (más bien, atacado con alevosía y ventaja) y ella había salido volando sin control contra uno de los palcos. Cayó unos tres metros hacia el campo verde...

"¡Hanna¿Estas bien?" --- Lesley se hincó junto a ella mientras el resto del equipo la rodeaba

"Creo... creo que sí"--- la chica tomó la mano de Terry y se levantó con una mano en la cabeza.

"¿Puede seguir en el juego señorita?" --- preguntó con su voz áspera el profesor Sparrow

"¡Sí, si puede!"

"Señor McLean, la que tiene que responder es ella"

"Si profesor, solo quedé algo mareada" --- Sparrow asintió con al cabeza y se dirigió al lado contrario donde estaba el equipo de Slytherin atacados de la risa.

¡SI! SE COBRARA UN PENALTI A FAVOR DEL EQUIPO DE GRYFFINDOR... SERÁ LA MSIMA MALORY QUIIEN LO COBRARA... EL SILBATO SUENA Y... ¡DIEZ PUNTOS MÁS PARA GRYFFINDOR! 40 LOS LEONES MIENTRAS QUE LAS SERPIENTES SE COLOCAN CON 100 PUNTOS ¡VAYA QUE SE NOTA QUE ES LA FINAL! NINGUNO DE LOS PARTIDOS ANTERIORES FUERON TAN BUENOS COMO ESTE...

... Y EL PARTIDO SE REANUDA, **KLENK** CON LA QUAFFLE, SE LA ROBA THOMAS TRATANDO DE EVITAR LA BLUDGER DE CRABBE ¡PERO NO LO LOGRA! DEJA CAER LA PELOTA Y LA RECUPERA **LINDSEY ELSINGER**... VIENE LA CHICA DECIDIDA PERO LA PEQUEÑA MALORY LA RECUPERA CON UNA FINTA MUY BUENA... LA GRYFF SE LA PASA A SU COMPAÑERA ROBBINS, LESLEY SE LA REGRESA A HANNA... VIENE Y... ¡ANOTACIÓN DE LOS LEONES! CON ESTO AL VENTAJA SE REBAJA A SOLO 50 PUNTOS

"¿Eres estúpida o que! Dije claramente que eres defensa... "--- justamente después de la anotación McLean había ido a reclamarle a la jugadora--- "¿Qué haces anotando puntos!"

"¡Creí que eso era lo que querías!"

"¡SI! Pero no usando sus tonterías..."

"¿Sino las tuyas! "--- justamente en aquel momento una bludger pasó justo encima de ellos... se alejaron a atender el juego. Christopher agarraba el bat como si fuera el cuello de James o de Sirius o de cualquiera que lo hiciera enojar como lo hacían ellos. Voló un metro más y observó el partido y se dio cuenta de algo ¡Sus jugadas SI que eran malas! Pero por obvias razones nunca lo aceptaría... tenía que hacer algo urgentemente para poder mantener su nuevo puesto. Vio a un bludger cerca de él, aceleró un poco dirigiéndose a ella...

¡OH NO¡UNA NUEVA JUGADA CLÁSICA DE SLYTHERIN! EN ESTA OCASIÓN EN CONTRA DEL NUEVO CAPITÁN DE GRYFFINDOR ¡PARECE QUE ESTE NUEVO ACCIDENTE ES MÁS GRAVE DE LO QUE PARECE! EL CHICO FUE DERRIBADO POR UN "SÁNDWICH" DE LOS GOLPEADORES DE LA CASA PLATEADA Y FUE A CHOCAR CON LAS TRIBUNAS... PARECE QUE ESTA INCONSCIENTE. ESPEREMOS EL INFORME DEL PROFESOR SPARROW...

"Enervate..." --- el maestro de vuelo pronuncio al cuerpo del Gryff...

"¿Que le pasó?" --- era el segundo golpeador, Terry.

"No estoy seguro... "--- James parecía estar más preocupado de lo normal ---"Disculpe profesor... ¿Christopher está bien?"

"Me temo que el golpe fue algo duro, la enfermera tiene que revisarlo..."

"¿Y el partido?"

"Lamento decirlo, pero Gryffindor no puede jugar solo con seis jugadores... son las reglas"

"¿Y dejar que las serpientes ganen?" --- preguntó totalmente irónico Black

"A menos que encuentren alguien que lo sustituya, ustedes perderán por default... y Slytherin ganara la copa... "--- se alejó con el cuerpo flotante de McLean frente a él... mientras le equipo dorado se reunió

"¿Qué hacemos!"

"Tranquilos chicos... algo se nos ocurrirá"

"Pues déjame decirte James que no tenemos mucho tiempo para hacerlo..."

"¡Lo sé! Lo sé Sirius... solo que... "--- una genial idea se le había venido a la cabeza... pero no sabía si quien tenía en mente quisiera hacerle ese favor después de cómo se había portado con él--- "Quítenle el uniforme a Christopher... déjenlo en los vestidores y también lleven su escoba, yo iré por nuestro séptimo jugador... denme algo de tiempo."

* * *

Les gustó? Les desagradó? Lo amaron o lo odiaron? **HABLEN POR FAVOR!** Dejen muchos reviews (pero eso ya es imposible... ya casi nadie me lee) o en su defecto... laaaaaaaaaaaaargos reviews vale? 

En fin, aquí van mis agradecimientos a aquellas personas que son bellísimas, que se toman el tiempo de leer mis barrabasadas y dejar su opinión... **MIL GRACIAAAAAAAAAAS!**  
Por cierto, este chap va dedicado a **Kymie**, una chica SUPER linda que se ha vuelto de mis lectoras favoritas

**Ligth Angel**: Hola chamaca! Gracias por pasearte por acá, ojala y te haya gustado el chap... realmente se me esta secando el cerebro cada día que pasa y pues esto termina siendo el resultado. Pero no os preocupéis que pronto vendrá buenas partes... espero. BAYOOOOOOOO!

**Alex Black Bird:** HOOOOOOOOOOOOLA NIÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Me da gusto que te guste mi fic... digo, a que escritor no le alegra eso? La verdad, eres una niña súper linda... muxisimas gracias por leerme. EN fin, lo del papá de Jean fue una idea que se me ocurrió junto con una amiga a media día en la escuela, imagínate! Ahí nos tienes planeándola la muerte de alguien... DIOS!  
Lo del vinculo... no se si es mi compu o fanfition pero no me ha querido abrir varios fics de mis amigos... en fin, no te preocupes, te juro que el día que menos creas, te vas a encontrar un MEGA review como es mi costumbre, como dice mi madre... "Más vale tarde que nunca" Por cierto... ¿Cómo te fue en la graduación¡Tienes que contarme eh!

Luego te paso otras paginas de imágenes para que te eches unos buenos tacos de ojo, sobre todo con el papazote de Malfoy... jeje. Mejor calmo las hormonas y me despido... BAYOOOOOOOOOO!

**PATRY-SK: **NIÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YA SE TE EXTRAÑABA MUCHO POR ACA! Me da muchísimo gusto tenerte por acá de vuelta Lo de Lily y James juntos... ¡mi vida! LOS AMO! Y si, pobre Jean... pero necesitaba algo dramático y pues fue lo único que se me ocurrió a una amiga y a mí. La verdad, tengo que aceptarlo, fue genial planear lo de la muerte (solo espero no volverme asesina serial... algo así como mi doble personalidad) CLARO QUE TE PERDONO! Digo, mientras no me olvides por mucho tiempo... jeje... no es cierto, no te preocupes, cuando puedas leerme, mientras lo sigas haciendo. Por cierto, tu tampoco tardes en publicar ¿si? Supongo que esta vez fue por lo mismo del mouse no?  
EN fin, mejor me callo y me despido... BaYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Kymie:** HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PRECIOSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Me da muchísimo gusto que uses mi método al menos siento que así yo puedo decir todo lo que realmente pienso del fic, digo, cada palabra del fic va creando sensaciones y reacciones al momento de leerlo a comparación de que si las escribes ya estando en frió... ¿si me entiendes? Jajaja... ya me entró la fase psicoanalista, jajaja... Soy mala! JAJAJAJAJA! Era justo y necesario que algo de la fuerza oscura (lo siento, influencia de Star Wars) debía hacer acto de presencia...

¡Mi vida! James y Lily son tan bellos... LOS AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Y luego lo de Remus y Jean... ¡Dios! Soy tan mala... jajajajaja, es que ya sentía que la parte dramática de mi ser estaba perdiéndose en el fic... y dijo, un poco de lagrimas y angustia nunca hace daño, jejeje.  
Lo de pedirles el secreto... digo, MAS OBVIO NO PODIA SER! Pero lo bueno vendrá cuando los demás se enteren de lo que pasa con Remsie preciosos y bellos... pero creo que para eso si falta un poquitín.  
En fin, te dejo hasta aquí. Ojala y tu no tardes en publicar "The Reason" QUE AMO TU FIC! (Y ES NETA!) Ahora si me despido, te cuidas... BAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Hasta aquí doy chicos y chicas... les dejo aquí una pagina que pueden visitar,  
http /spaces. m s n. com/ mem bers/ marcelkrum/ (obviamente, va tado junto, pero por una extraña razxon, fanfiction no deja ponerle bien... ustedes solo copíen la dirección y quitenle todos los espacios )

Se trata de un pequeño espacio personal, digo, para quien guste conocerme un poco más. Encontraran imágenes de mis amigos y mías, de Harry Potter, de los merodeadores, de Sakura Card Captor (para quien le guste) entre otras cosillas. Y digo, quien tenga mail en hotmail, agregenme en sus contactos, ME ENCANTA TENER AMIGOS POR MSN. Ahora si me despido. **LOS AMOOOOOOOO!  
****_Miss Diggory Krum_**


	30. Y despues del partido

CAPITULO DEDICADO A LA PKE! (no te preocupes niña, todo saldrá bien)

Hola... heme aquí de vuelta... les tengo una mala noticia y dos buenas.

La mala, me voy de vacaciones el proximo viernes lo que significa una semana (espero que solo sea una) con el animal amaestrado llamado Abigail (entiéndase mi hermana) con mis papas paranoicos por el calor (en especial mi mamá) y lo peor... SIN COMPU NI TELEFONO... SABEN LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA! MI MUERTE! Que más quisiera yo que quedarme solita en mi casa vegetando todo el día pero dudo poder ¬.¬

Solo esperen 9 meses para que sea mayor de edad y pueda hacer de mi vida un papalote . EN fin, después de al PESIMA noticia, aquí están las dos buenas...

Como no tendré a mi linda y preciada compu conmigo por un buen rato, eso significa que la inspiración me atrofiara el cerebro y que llegando a mi casa, me pondré a escribir como loca... traducción: MUCHO QUE PUBLICAR!

Esa es la primera, la segunda es más emocionante para mi... YA ESTA MI NUEVO FIC PUBLICADO! Se llama "Que vida la mía" y lo escribo junto con una amiga, lo pueden buscar por el titulo o por autor como "Jasire Potter y Miss Krum" POR FAVOR! LÉANLO! En serio que Jasire anda paranoica por que dice que el mundo la odia y que por eso nadie nos leerá, así que échenme la mano y déjenos reviews vale? Digo, que les cuesta Es de los merodeadores, así que, diversión garantizada!

Por cierto, ya estoy preparando mi segundo fic sola solita alone. Así que en cuanto termine este, ya tendrán más material APRA leer. EN fin, mejor me callo y me voy a mis agradecimientos...

**KYMIE:** BENDITA NIÑA! Seguiste mi método y ame tu review... ESTA MEGA LARGO! Mil gracias, me levantas el animo siempre que publico. Lo de Brynes y el ministerio, me estoy haciendo bolas yo sola y no se bien en que terminara eso... pero no te preocupes, pronto se descubrirán más cosas relacionadas con eso. Lo de James con Remus... bueno, encima de que esta Oo! Recordemos que a James le dan miedo los lobos y MAS los hombre-lobo, jejeje... Te cae mal Darren? JAJAJA... míralo por este lado, adora a su hermana y no quiere que sufra, encima de lo que les paso (lo de su papá) Sirius y Elly se besan? Mmmm... tengo que pensarlo, jaja, de todas maneras todas las dudas se despejan en este capitulo. Robin una "sor...prendente jugadora" JAJAJAJAJAJA... me encantó meter algo así, Sirius baboseando y por su culpa empiezan con el pie izquierdo el partido. Remus el séptimo jugador! No lo sé... tendrás que verlo más adelante.

No andes apashurrada por el amor! (Bueno, de que me quejo, yo sigo igual) En fin, hombres hay muchos en el planeta y casualmente nos tenemos que fijar en el que no nos hace caso verdad? QUE suerte no? Pero mira, lo bueno de eso, en mi caso, es que eso me da mucha inspiración para escribir así que todo lo que te pase utilízalo para escribir... te juro que es una excelente idea . Una pregunta niña... de donde eres eh? Tengo la duda, me encantaría que me respondieras. EN fin, te dejo que aun me falta otros agradecimientos. BAYOoO!

**ALEX BLACK BIRD:** Si, ya me había tardado, lo lamento mucho U.U... PERO HE REGRESADO! Como ves a Sirius... digo, él en todo momento esta atento de las chicas, jajajajajaja... aunque este en juego la copa de Quidditch. Mira, James se porta así con Remus por que esta sorprendido de su "condición" y no sabe muy bien como reaccionar, encima de que le dan miedo los lobos, y más los hombre lobos... jejeje. No me has enseñado las fotos de la graduación, solo me pasaste una de una amiga tuya y tu, pero dudo que sean de ese día. EN fin... te dejo niña, por cierto, espero que te haya gustado mi reviews nuevamente SORRY por haberme tardado tanto.

**LIGHT ANGEL:** Cool! Me da gusto que te haya gustado el partido, realmente me quebré la cabeza escribiendo eso... no sabia si se entendía lo que escribía. En fin, como dije arriba, espero que las vacaciones me sirvan para escribir y escribir más. Espero que estés bien, actualiza pronto por fa! Nos vemos, bayoooooooo!

**PATRY-SK**: Mil gracias por el cumplido... por lo visto a todos les gusto el partido, y eso que yo misma no quede convencida de lo que escribía. A veces no sabía si le entendería o no... pero bueno, MIL GRACIAS! Y también por lo visto, todos odiaron a Robin y Lindsey... jeje, agrégale que son de Slytherin. Remus y Jean... mmm... creo que en este capitulo pongo algo ¿o era en el siguiente? Y de Lily y James... tampoco recuerdo... en fin, espero que te guste el capitulo. Ojala y pronto se arregle lo de tu compu porque me URGE leer tu fic... muero por saber que más pasará!

Lo de los instintos asesinos, jajajaja, no te preocupes, esa fue la primera y única vez que salieron las dichosas gemelas Elsinger, así que ya no te preocupes. Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar... nos vemos niña... BAYOOOOOOOO!

**PKE:** Hola... ALELUYA! Te metiste a fanfiction! Y ME DEJASTE UN REVIEW! Eso me hace muy feliz... en estos momentos, estamos hablando por tel y ambas andamos moqueando... espero que todo salga bien, sabes que TE ADORO NIÑA! Cualquier cosa ahí voy a estar siempre, TE LO JURO!

Bueno, creo que eso es todo por el momento, lo dejo con el capitulo...

**Y DESPUES DEL PARTIDO...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**---** ¡¿QUÉ HACE POTTER! SE HA RETIRADO DEL CAMPO, VAYA QUE ESTE HA SIDO UN JUEGO LOCO... SOBRE EL JOVEN GOLPEADOR, NOS INFORMAN QUE LO HAN LLEVADO A LA ENFERMERÍA A REVISARLO. POR LO PRONTO EL EQUIPO DE GRYFFINDOR ESTÁ INCOMPLETO Y SIN UN JUGADOR MÁS ESTARÁN ELIMINADOS AUTOMÁTICAMENTE...

Mientras tanto, él iba subiendo las escaleras lo más rápido que podía hasta que llegó a las tribunas... lo había visto junto a Hagrid y a su niña "Ojala y por tonto no haya arruinado las cosas"

---¡¿QUÉ OCURRE AHORA! EL BUSCADOR DE GRYFFINDOR SE ENCUENTRA EN LAS TRIBUNAS ¡NO HUYAS JAMES!

---Srita. Roberts... le ruego que continúe el partido como se debe, tengo que acudir con el Sr. McLean

---¡SI! TENEMOS EL CONTROL DEL JUEGO --- exclamó con mucha emoción cuando la profesora se había marchado --- EL EQUIPO DE LOS LEONES SE PREPARA... DEBIDO A LA FALTA, SE COBRARÁ UN PENALTI MÁS... Y POTTER ESCONDIÉNDOSE ¡NO LO HAGAS!

---¿James? Deberías estar allá abajo...

---Hola Hagrid... --- cuando saludo al guardabosques, llamó la atención de los otros dos. El chico se apoyo en sus rodillas jadeante --- Nos quedamos sin golpeador y perderemos si no encontramos uno --- sus ojos avellana miraron los ambarinos de Remus... estos a su vez se voltearon directo a las esmeraldas de Evans.

---Ve... --- dijo en voz baja la pelirroja, tratando de animar a su amigo

---Eh... no lo sé

---Vamos Rems... --- talvez si se disculpaba, cambiarían las cosas --- eh... lo siento

---No pierdes nada... quizás hasta nos ayudes a ganar la copa --- se agregó a la conversación Hagrid que traía su cabello más enmarañado que nunca.

---Pues... esta bien --- le extendió la mano a Potter, quien la estrecho gustoso... al parecer ya se había arreglado más de un problema...

---Gracias... vamos, en los vestidores esta el uniforme y la escoba de Chris

---AHORA VIENE LESLEY ROBBINS PARA LANZAR LA QUAFFLE... ¡¡¡EXCELENTE FINTA! PARECÍA QUE LA LANZARÍA AL ARO DEL CENTRO PERO CON UNA MEDIA VUELTA HA ENGAÑADO A **TARWELL** Y LA CHICA CONSIGUE 10 PUNTOS MÁS PARA SU EQUIPO... EL MARCADOR QUEDA EN 100 SLYTHERIN MIENTRAS QUE GRYFFINDOR TIENE 60 PUNTOS... EL JUEGO NO SE REANUDA, PARECE QUE AÚN NO SE ARREGLAN LOS LEONES.

---James... --- Lily lo siguió hasta antes de que bajara las escaleras, el chico volteo con una gran sonrisa

---¿Qué pasa?

---Sabía que te darías cuenta... de Remus, sigue siendo el mismo... gracias ---lo tomó por el cuello y le plantó un beso tierno pero a la vez apasionado (me explico?)

---¡VAYA, VAYA! MUCHAS QUISIERAMOS ESTAR EN EL LUGAR DE LILY EVANS... ¡Y COMO NO SI ESTA BESANDO AL GUAPO DE JAMES POTTER! POCAS TIENEN ESE PRIVILEGIO... EN FIN, JEJE, ESPEREMOS QUE ESTE EQUIPO HAYA ARREGLADO YA SU PROBLEMA DEL 7° JUGADOR .TODOS LOS GRYFF'S CONTIUAN EN EL CAMPO HABLANDO CON EL PROFESOR SPARROW

---¡No pueden hacernos esto!

---¡Es injusto! --- Keith y Terry se quejaban con el maestro de vuelo y Sirius no tardó en terciar los comentarios. Se suponía que tenían que mantenerse así hasta que James llegara y les dijera que onda.

---¡Deberían aplazar el partido! ¡Somos los mejores y merecemos una segunda oportunidad!

---Lo sé Sr. Black pero entienda que son las reglas...

---Las reglas me las paso por...

---¡Ahí viene James! --- gritó Hanna señalando a dos chicos en escoba que acababan de descender en el centro del campo.

---Profesor, aquí esta nuestro séptimo jugador... ---éste miró a Lupin como inspeccionándolo

---Muy bien... se reanudará el juego.

---Y SUENA EL SILBATO, EL NUEVO JUGADOR DE GRYFFINDOR ES REMUS LUPIN... UN CHICO AMATEUR EN ESTE DEPORTE, VEREMOS LO QUE PUEDE HACER... MIENTRAS TANTO SLYTHERIN TIENE LA QUAFFLE, VIENEN LAS GEMELAS DIRECTO A BLACK SIN QUE NINGUNO DE LOS CAZADORES DE GRYFFINDOR LOGRE QUITARLES LA PELOTA PERO... ¡¡¡WOW! QUE EXCELLENTE JUGADA DE LOS GOLPEADORES --- en seguida todos posaron las miradas en Terry y Remus... --- HAN HECHO UNAS MAGNIFICAS PAREDES, QUITÁNDOSE A TODAS LAS SERPIENTES DEL CAMINO Y DEJANDO LIBRES A LOS LEONES... ¡AHÍ VIENE MALORY CON LA PELOTA ROJA! ROBBINS Y THOMAS LA PROTEGEN... HANNA SE ESCABULLE COMO UN PEQUEÑO RATONCITO... Y YA BURLÓ AL GUARDIÁN, ESTA SOLA... ¡ANOTACIÓN PARA GRYFFINDOR! PERFECTO, LA VENTAJA DISMINUYE CADA VEZ MÁS...

El juego continuó por otros veinte minutos... y cada vez se ponía mejor, a pesar de que todos los jugadores estaban más agotados que nunca. Remus parecía haber jugado desde siempre pues poco a poco iba mejorando el desempeño del equipo de Gryffindor. Para esos momentos la ventaja se reducía a solo diez puntos, todo se resolvería con la captura de la snitch.

--- EL MARCADOR PERMANECE CONSTANTE... SLYTHERIN 130 GRYFFINDOR 120. EL NUEVO JUGADOR DE LA CASA DORADA NOS HA DEMOSTRADO SER BUENO PARA ESTE DEPORTE, PERO NO DESPRECIEMOS EL TRABAJO EN EQUIPO JUNTO CON TERRY LEDGER...

AQUÍ ESTÁN DE NUEVO LOS CAZADORES DE GRYFFINDOR... LESLEY Y KEITH HACEN UNA SERIE DE PASES ESPECTACULARES DE ARRIBA ABAJO Y... ¡¡¡HAN VISTO LA SNITCH! --- todas las miradas se dirigieron ahora a uno de los extremos del estadio donde estaban ambos jugadores--- JAMES POTTER Y LUCIUS MALFOY SE LANZAN A LA CAZA DE LA PEQUEÑA BOLA... HAY EMPUJONES, DAN UNA VUELTA AL ESTADIO ¡WOW! BAJAN EN PÍCADA AMBOS, SE VAN A ESTRELLAR... ¡MADRE MíA! AMBOS REALIZAN UN AMAGO DE WRONSKY DE MANERA ESPECTACULAR... NO PIERDEN DE VISTA LA SNITCH Y COMIENZAN EL ASCENSO, VAN MUY JUNTOS. PRÁCTICAMENTE EL PARTIDO SE HA DETENIDO Y TODOS MIRAN DETENIDAMENTE A LOS BUSCADORES... SIGUEN SUBIENDO A UNA VELOCIDAD IMPRESIONANTE, YA LLEVARÁN UNOS 20 METROS...

Como lo narraba Karla, ambos chicos iban subiendo en pos de la snitch... 22, 23, 24 metros, James miraba su brújula en la escoba la cual marcaba también la altura... 26, 28 metros... faltaba poco para los treinta y la pelota dorada agitaba sus alas transparente a todo lo que daba, se movía liviana como una mariposa pero con velocidad como la de un halcón en picada... Potter había repasado datos importantes del Quidditch con Peter, pero era tal la presión que apenas si podía pensar, tenía recuerdos vagos de las palabras de su amigo... " En los últimos partidos estudié la snitch... sube demasiado pero no pasa de determinada altura... el promedio es de entre 33 y 35 metros" ¡ESO LE SERVIA! Miró una vez más la altura: 31 metros...

---¡Perderás y te arrastrarás Potter! --- le gritó su contrincante al tiempo que lo golpeaba con su hombro... James perdió algo de velocidad, altura de 32 metros. Tendría que confiar en Pettigrew así que cambió su posición para poder anticipar la jugada... si no ocurría lo que imaginaba, TODO Gryffindor lo lincharía.

---¡¿QUÉ OCURRE! POTTER SE HA PUESTO BAJO MALFOY, SIN PERDER DE VISTA LA SNITCH OBVIAMENTE... PERO SI NO TRATA DE REBASARLO NO PODRÁ ATRAPARLA. AUNQUE HAY QUE TENER EN CLARO QUE JAMES POTTER ES EL MEJOR BUSCADOR EN TODA LA HISTORIA DEL COLEGIO, SEGURO SABE LO QUE HACE... O ESPERÉMOSLO, POR EL BIEN DE TODOS.

---Eso mismo espero yo... --- se dijo a si mismo el buscador de los leones... trató de concentrarse en el resto de la platica con su amigo... "En caso de que se elevé la pelota y caiga repentinamente en el 70 de los casos después de uno o dos metros gira a la... " ---¿A que lado?. ¿Izquierdo o derecho? ¡Concéntrate James! --- miró al medidor... ya llevaban 36 metros de altura y el ascenso de la snitch parecía no tener fin pero...

---¡LA SNITCH CAMBIA DE DIRECCIÓN! CAE A TODA VELOCIDAD EN LÍNEA RECTA... AHORA VEMOS EL PORQUE DE LA JUGADA DEL Gryff... UNA TÁCTICA LISTA.

---Izquierda... derecha... izquierda... ¡DERECHA! ---giró justo cuando la dorada bola caía frente a él y tomaba la misma dirección que él... Se sujetó fuerte con una mano mientras que la otra la estiraba lo más que podía... solo unos centímetros. Miró de reojo hacía arriba: Malfoy había dado un giró tan brusco que había salido volando de su escoba, para mala suerte de todos los que lo odiaban, su túnica se había atorado en el mango de la escoba dejándolo colgado de cabeza. Estaba ya solo, la presión y lo nervios desaparecieron, sintió una gran bocanada de aire entrar a su pulmones... estiró un poco más la mano con una sonrisa, ya casi sentía las alas de la snitch entre sus dedos...

---¡¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR GANA! ¡¡¡JAMES POTTER HA COGIDO LA SNITCH DORADA, DÁNDOLE 150 PUNTOS A SU CASA Y LA COPA DE QUIDDITCH... SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES AQUÍ TIENEN A LOS CAMPEONES DE ESTE AÑO ¡¡¡LOS LEONES DE GRYFFINDOR! GANANDO 270 A 130... ¡QUE MAGNIFICO JUEGO! NUNCA SE VERÁ OTRO IGUAL DENTRO DE ESTE ESTADIO ¡ESO SE LOS ASEGURO!

... BUENO, HA SIDO UN PLACER HABER NARRADO ESTE PARTIDO, RECUERDEN DISFRUTAR DE LA VIDA, DE LA CERVEZA DE MANTEQUILLA Y DEL QUIDDITCH... NOS VEREMOS EL PROXIMO AÑO MIS FIELES SEGUIDORES DEL DEPORTE MÁGICO.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

---¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR GRYFFINDOR GRYFFINDOR!--- todo el equipo continuaba gritando por todos los vestidores, estaban más felices que nunca ¡y como no estarlo! Si desde que había llegado James a la capitanía del equipo todo se había arreglado y ahora tenían la copa entre sus manos.

---¡Fue genial!

---¡Estuvimos magníficos!

---¡Esas serpientes se quedaron con la lengua de fuera!

---¿No deberíamos ir a ver a Christopher?--- preguntó de la nada Hanna dejando de lado los festejos---Digo... tiene derecho a saber como terminó el partido

---¡No! Es un idiota... que se quede solo en la enfermería, seguro alguien ya le aviso

---No Sirius, Hanna tiene razón... después de todo es parte del equipo ---James dirigió su mirada a Remus, que tenía una expresión de estar consiente que ahí había acabado su participación en el equipo de Quidditch

---¡¿Qué dices! ¡Remus es muchísimo mejor que ese cretino!

---Esta bien, Sirius --- Lupin se adelantó unos pasos hasta llegar a su lado... todos lo miraban un tanto atónitos--- Chris se ganó su lugar en el equipo y no puedo llegar como si nada y quitárselo...

---Entonces vayamos... --- todos cogieron sus escobas y comenzaron a salir del estadio comentando aún las jugadas que habían realizado en el partido. Remus oía por tercera vez la narración de Terry sobre la última jugada que ambos chicos habían realizado... miraba hacia el suelo mientras caminaba, como era su costumbre... la túnica se movía al compás de sus pasos, la túnica. ¡Pequeño detalle! Esa túnica no era suya, pertenecía a un miembro del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, pero no a Remus Lupin.

No había recordado que debía quitarse el uniforme de Christopher así que regresó a los vestidores, se la quitó quedándose con su ropa de diario. Se miró el rostro en un espejo que había en el lugar: se sentía feliz a pesar de todo, mucho más feliz que días anteriores. Tomó camino nuevamente hacía el castillo...

---¡Remus! --- era la pelirroja que lo esperaba fuera del estadio

---Hola Lily

---¡Estuviste genial! --- se apresuró a abrazarlo con alegría--- Y gracias a ti tenemos la copa de Quidditch

---No fue para tanto...

---Estoy segura que los otros equipos desearían que estuvieras con ellos ¡no juegas nada mal!

---¿Pero sabes que? TU me diste esa oportunidad...

---¿Yo? No... no te entiendo.

---TU creíste en mí, TU me apoyaste cuando peor me sentía, TU me diste la confianza para lograrlo...

---No es cierto... --- la chica tomó un ligero rubor en las mejillas --- James también creyó en tu capacidad, sino no hubiera venido a pedirte que jugaras...

---De igual manera gracias... --- le pasó al mano por un hombro y comenzaron a caminar

---¡Te hubieras visto! Fue tan fenomenal lo que hiciste... todo el estadio te veía, Jean lo hacía. --- ese era otro tema inquietante, por así decirlo, para Lupin

---Hoy se veía tan linda... en uno de los movimientos que hice, pase justo frente a ella... creo que se cruzaron nuestras miradas, lo malo es que sus ojos estaban llorosos

---Creo que todavía resiente lo de su padre...

---Lo sé... ¡como odio verla así y no poder hacer nada! Es como si ella se estuviera muriendo y estuviera en una esfera de cristal, veo cada cosa que la daña y oigo cada agrito de ayuda...

---Tranquilo... aunque aparente una cosa, ella bien sabe que tu la sigues queriendo y que estarás a su lado pase lo que pase... --- llegaron a las puertas de roble, cuando se proponían entrar dos personas se cruzaron en su camino

---¿Quién es ella?

---Es... es la Sra. McCabe --- Lily se quedó un tanto atónita. Vestía un vestido negro de seda, de manga larga junto con su capa del mismo tono... el cabello castaño, como el de su amiga, en un sencillo pero elegante moño apretado... su rostro lo cubría un velo corto de seda negra. Caminaba con pasos lentos y muy erguida y traía en ambas manos una maleta pequeña. La segunda persona era Albus Dumbledore con una túnica en color vino con bordados en la parte final en hilos de oro, sus gafas de media luna estaban en la punta de su nariz puntiaguda. Pasaron de largo sin reparar en los jóvenes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

---¡Déjenos entrar!

---¡Están locos! Uno... dos... cuatro... seis --- los contaba con el dedo índice ---¡Son demasiados para un solo paciente!

---Sra. Pomfrey, solo queremos ver como está y avisarle que ganamos la copa... por favor... --- Keith era el más diplomático del equipo y de Gryffindor en general... sabia como arreglar las cosas de la manera civilizada. --- No tardaremos más de cinco minutos y prometemos no hacer ruido...

---Esta bien... --- respondió no muy convencida. Abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a los seis estudiantes vestidos aún con su uniforme... Christopher estaba recostado en uno de las primeras camas pegadas a las ventanas. Estaba consiente, con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal. Cuando se acercaron, todos esperaban una actitud indignada por parte del chico por haber continuado el juego sin él... pero les dejó más sorprendidos

---¡Mami! ¡mami! ¡Quiero mi lechita con chocolate! --- comenzó a gritar y hacer pucheros como un bebe

---Sr. McLean ya le dije mil veces que no soy su madre... --- el chico al oír estas palabras comenzó a llorar como un autentico niño chiquito. ---¡Ya, ya, ya! --- se sentó a su lado y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda con la vergüenza a flor de piel... todos los Gryff's permanecieron en silencio, pero conteniendo las carcajadas.

---¡Te quiero mami! --- el chico se acurruco en las piernas de la enfermera mientras se chupaba un dedo y se enredaba en la sábana... eso bastó para que todos se desternillaran de risa.

---Chicos... --- la profesora McGonagall había llegado a la enfermería depuse de saber que sus alumnos estaba ahí--- chicos atiéndanme un momento --- pero todos seguían en las risas ---¡¡Atención!

---Perdone profesora... --- se disculpó en nombre de todos James

---Así está mejor... antes que nada quiero felicitarlos por su victoria --- una vez más tronaron los gritos de felicidad, como los de los vestidores... --- Aun no termino, si me permiten... --- espero unos segundos hasta tener de vuelta toda la atención--- Bien, ya vieron a su compañero... parece que no tiene nada grave solo fue el golpe... esta un poco atontado por la medicina pero nada de que preocuparse.

---¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Volveré a mi puesto?--- Potter moría de ganas por saberlo...

---Pues, he hablado con el profesor Sparrow y con el profesor Dumbledore... hemos concluido que...

---¡James es el mejor!

---Desde que llegó hemos ganado los partidos

---¡Vamos! No lo quite su lugar profesora...

---Si me dejan terminar... he hablado con el profesor Sparrow y con el profesor Dumbledore... hemos concluido que el Sr. Potter es lo suficientemente maduro como para ser responsable tanto en la escuela como en el deporte...--- le dirigió una mirada un tanto dura y fría--- pero debo aceptar que sino fuera por él, Gryffindor no habría ganado la copa de Quidditch... felicidades James --- estiró la mano hacía él en señal de agradecimiento... él la estrecho gustoso, acto seguido la profesora McGonagall salió ondeando su túnica color naranja rojiza

Todos se dirigieron a James para darle un abrazo y felicitarlo por su renombramiento... pero una voz interrumpió aquello

---Mami... quiero un dinosaurio morado cantando para mi cumpleaños... ¡Y también quiero que me quites el pañal! ¡Quiero ser un bebe libre! --- en aquel momento Christopher se intentaba quitar la bata

---¡Señor McLean! Deje de jugar... será mejor que todos ustedes se vayan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bajaron los escalones y continuaron por el camino hacia una auto del ministerio... Lily imaginó de lo que se trataba y entró corriendo al vestíbulo dejando fuera a Lupin. Vio como su mejor amiga descendía con la cabeza baja las escalera con una maleta en cada mano... toda esa semana Jean se había mantenido alejada y muy callada; si llegaba a entablar conversación era solamente con su hermano. Lily trataba de entenderla y no la culpaba de nada.

---¿Jean?

---Lily... --- tenía los ojos enrojecidos, seguro había llorado, como había dicho Remus

---¿Qué pasa?

---Nos vamos... --- dejó en el suelo las maletas

---¿Qué? Creí que solo Darren se iba...

---Bueno... si, solo que iré al funeral y esas cosas.

---No lo sabía...

---Estaré de regreso el lunes en la mañana --- el silencio se hizo inminente. La pelirroja creyó que lo mejor era despedirse pero Jean hablo antes --- Oye, quería disculparme...

---¿Disculparte?

---No me he portado como la chica de siempre, he sido otra totalmente distinta... y creo que ha sido muy injusto para ti.

---No, Jean... te entiendo

---Es que eres con la que peor me he portado, ni siquiera hemos hablado en estos días --- la castaña se veía un poco alterada, comenzó a temblar y dos lagrimas salían de sus pupilas.

---¡No Jean! Tranquila, yo sé que si te portabas así conmigo no era tu culpa. Necesitabas tiempo para pensar las cosas y no tenías ninguna obligación conmigo. --- la abrazó para reconfortarla un poco... la verdad, le agradaba que le aclarara la situación.

---Tu sabes que eres casi me hermana y que nunca haría algo para lastimarte

---Lo sé Jean... tranquila, ya no llores --- se separaron y Lily recogió unas lagrimas de su mejillas. --- Verás que todo estará bien.

---Gracias Lils... --- la abrazó nuevamente--- Nos vemos el lunes.

Lily caminó hacia el comedor, se volvió a ver a su amiga... Jean recogió sus maletas y continuo caminando, pero alguien la detuvo. Remus se plantó frente a ella sin dejar de mirarla. Jean alzó la cabeza con orgullo y sin soltar su equipaje.

---¿Ya te vas?

---Si...

---Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad? --- ella solo giró la cabeza rehusando mirar esos ojos ambarinos capaces de hacer lo que quisieran con ella. --- Y que estaré aquí cuando regreses --- continuó "ignorándolo" pero la verdad era que sus palabras perforaban su corazón. --- Buen viaje.

Se acercó titubeante y la abrazó... solo rozó su cuerpo con sus brazos. Pero ella seguía con las maletas en brazos... Remus entendió que lo mejor era irse pues ella se mantendría firme en su actitud. Justo cuando se disponía a soltarla, ella dejó caer las maletas y se aferró a su pecho. El la rodeo con más cariño y ternura que en cualquier otro momento.

---Perdón Remus, perdóname por favor... soy una tonta --- ya no salieron más lagrimas pero si dejo salir la tristeza que la había embargado durante todos esos días.

---No, no niña. Perdóname tu, por no haber estado cuando mas me necesitabas.

---No me importa la razón... solo prométeme que ya no me vas a dejar sola, que no lo volverás hacer.

---Te lo juro Jean... --- la tomó el rostro y se vieron directamente a los ojos a solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Ella se acercó más y lo beso lentamente, muy lentamente. --- Nunca más te dejaré ir.

---Por favor, no lo vuelvas hacer... --- últimamente la chica se sentía bastante indefensa. Siempre se habías sentido muy segura con su padre frente a uno de los departamentos más importantes del Ministerio... y ahora estaba muerto, lo habían asesinado, sin más ni más.

---No tienes porque temer, te juro que nunca más me separaré de tu lado. --- permanecieron abrazados por unos cuantos segundos más, ya sin decir palabras.

---Jean... es hora. --- Ahora Darren el que bajaba por las escaleras

---Si... adiós Remus --- recogió sus maletines y salió del castillo. Lupin no dejo de mirarla... cuando oyó que Darren carraspeaba la garganta para llamar su atención fue cuando se volvió a mirarlo. Ambos chicos mantuvieron la mirada firme, no muy decidido de sus palabras, Remus fue el primero en hablar

---Mira, se que eres su hermano y te preocupas por ella, pero Jean tiene derecho a decidir con quien estar...

---Cuídala

---La quiero y no me importa... ¿qué dijiste?

---Que la cuides por mi. Se que la adoras y que harías cualquier cosa por ella... --- Remus lo miró asombrado de sus palabras, se le había secado la garganta--- Me di cuenta en estos días, que a pesar de que no se hablaban, tu siempre estuviste pendiente de lo que le pasaba, de lo que hacia... eso me dice que te importa mas de lo que parece.

---En eso tienes razón Darren.

---Ahora ella va estar sola, de cierta manera. No la dejes caer... parece una chica muy fuerte, pero hay ocasiones que sigue siendo una niña pequeña que necesita que la cuiden y la protejan. ¿Lo harás por mi?

---Por supuesto... te lo prometo. --- le extendió la mano. Las estrecharon, intercambiaron un sonrisa. Darren salió por las puertas de roble y subió al auto junto con su madre y su hermana.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cuando vio que su mejor amiga se retiraba quiso acompañarla pero alguien llamo su atención a sus espaldas. Se giró y vio al director con una sonrisa una tanto apacible ¡¿cómo había entrado sin que ella lo viera! Esa era una de las características más peculiares del viejo mago, nunca perdía la capacidad de sorprender a todos, así era Dumbledore.

---Un día interesante... ¿no lo crees Lily?

---Eh... si.

---Me gustaría que me acompañaras un momento a mi despacho... estoy seguro que no tienes alguna otra cosa.

No esperó que respondiera, solo caminó escaleras arriba hasta la segunda planta, de ahí a la estatua del águila con alas extendidas. Lily permaneció en silencio pero por dentro se preguntaba que era lo que pasaba, el porque la llevaba el director a su oficina... después recordó a la pareja de ancianos que había visto antes del partido ¿tendría que ver con ellos? ¿Seguirían en el castillo?

La pelirroja estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando Albus pronunció la contraseña... el águila se deslizó hacía arriba dejando ver la escalinata de piedra. Cuando llegaron a la antesala...

---Espera aquí un momento Lily... no tardaré --- Dumbledore entró en silencio por la puerta de madera oscura... ella no alcanzó a escuchar algún sonido proveniente de su imaginación. Tal vez solo le dirían algo relacionado a sus calificaciones... al menos eso quiso pensar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**

**MISS Diggory KRUM**


	31. ¿Realmente eres tu?

**¿Realmente eres tu?  
**

Salieron los seis del equipo con rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor... desde el día anterior Sirius, encargado de eventos sociales por así decirlo, con ayuda de Peter, habían organizado una "pequeña" fiesta en honor a Gryffindor en caso de que ganara la copa.

Por supuesto, toda la casa dorada y escarlata estaría invitada, sin excepción alguna.

En cuanto entraron descubrieron los adornos en las paredes, las mesas predispuestas con algunos panecillos de mantequilla, dulces y bebidas. Habían puesto un anuncio fuera de cada dormitorio para avisar a los estudiantes. No fueron más de 10 minutos cuando la gente comenzaba a atiborrar el lugar. Arriba de la chimenea de la sala Común había un letrero de letras luminosas que decía "_GRYFFINDOR CAMPEÓN DE HOGWARTS_"

Sirius, como el resto del equipo, aún traía la túnica sucia y un poco sudada de Quidditch... pero aún así no perdía su encanto natural. Más de media docena de admiradores se habían congregado a su alrededor para alabar sus jugadas... Black nunca había podido evitar aquel tipo de escenas. De entre las jovencitas relució una rubia cabellera junto con unos brillantes ojos grises... Sirius se apresuró a llegar a su lado abriéndose paso entre tanta chica.

---Elly, creí que no te aparecerías.

---Tuve un pequeño retraso... --- Sirius la miró fijamente de arriba abajo. Tal vez siguiera viéndose como una simple niña de 14 años, pero se había arreglado lo suficiente como para que él lo notará y se enamorará un poco más de ella.

---Te ves preciosa --- el comentario levantó rubor en la mejillas de la rubia. Se pasó el cabello suelto por detrás de una oreja.

---Dijiste que querías hablas ¿no?

---Por supuesto... eh, solo déjame ir a quitarme esto... no tardaré más de 5 minutos. --- subió corriendo de dos en dos los escalones hasta su dormitorio. Se quitó la túnica y la camiseta que traía. En su lugar se puso una playera negra con unos jeans, se mojo la cara y se revolvió con estilo el cabello. Bajó en seguida... ---Vamos allá afuera, aquí hace mucho ruido.

Ambos chicos salieron por el retrato de la Señora Gorda y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos desiertos.

---En serio te ves muy linda--- Sirius la miró de reojo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le tomó la mano con fuerza, como si evitara que nuevamente se le fuera.

---Gracias... por cierto, felicidades... por el partido--- se detuvo un momento y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, luego continuaron caminando, pero esta vez un poco más juntos.--- ¿Querías hablar de... de nosotros?

---Si, claro... eh, mira Elly no se como decirlo...

---Solo dilo, tal y como es--- se detuvieron y se miraron el uno al otro. Elly tomó la otra mano de Sirius para darle un poco más de confianza.

---¿Quieres ser mi novia? --- la chica permaneció callada y con los ojos más abiertos que nunca... sin duda no se esperar eso. Creía que le diría algo así como "_Dame otra oportunidad_" o simplemente "_Me gustas_" --- Tu bien sabes como soy... ¡todo el mundo lo sabe!

---Si, un chico muy "popular" por así decirlo...

---Y por lo mismo... nunca había dicho tan en serio estas palabras. Me importas demasiado como para perderte otra vez.

---Sirius ¿estas seguro de lo que dices?--- le entró el típico gusanito de la duda--- ¿Ya lo pensaste bien?

---Oye, estas cosa no se piensan, se sienten... como esto --- tomó su mano y la colocó en su pecho. Elly sentía claramente los latidos del corazón de Sirius.

---Esta bien... estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero... ¿no crees que deberías conocerme más? --- el chico comenzaba a desesperarse por la actitud de Elly, con un SI bastaba.

---¿Por qué lo dices?

---Porque... bueno, eres el primer chico guapo que se fija en mí. Solo le atraía a chicos cerebritos y aburridos, nunca a uno tan sociable y guapo... y pues no sé. Creo que solo estas confundido.

---¡Por Dios Elly¡No me pidas que calle algo que mi corazón me pide a gritos! --- ella se sintió un poco avergonzada, tal vez la inseguridad que sentía eran simplemente nervios. --- ¿Sabes porque tu? --- continuó en silencio --- Por que tu no eres como las demás... tu no ves solamente al chico de familia de sangre limpia, no ves el dinero o la cara bonita. Tu ves más allá de eso... Ves a alguien que piensa, no muy bien en ocasiones, pero lo ves... también ves mi alma, mis sentimientos, mi corazón... puedes ver como en este momento esta latiendo como loco por ti. Me gusta sentir eso... no me lo quites por favor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Estaba a media celebración con todos sus compañeros de casa. Estaba muy feliz de no ser por algo, o mejor dicho, por alguien. Faltaba su pelirroja favorita a su lado. Desde esa mañana había pensado y planeado las cosas para recuperar a Lily definitivamente. Parecía que volvían a llevarse bien entre ellos y lo más importante, que ella deseaba estar a su lado nuevamente, y no solo como amigos.

Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era encontrarla y decírselo de frente, así le gustaban las cosas a Lily. Busco alguno de sus amigos para que le ayudaran buscarla pero nada... salió de la torre de Gryffindor y encontró a Sirius.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La miraba aún a los ojos, los cuales se veían más brillantes que nunca sin ese grueso armazón de su gafas. Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos más... Elly se soltó de las manos de Black, eso era mala señal.

---Sirius... yo... no...

---No necesitas decir más... --- estaba dispuesto a darse la media vuelta pero no pudo.

---Déjame terminar de hablar

---Con el NO fue más que suficiente, gracias... --- no quería oír más. Elly no encontró otra opción para retenerlo que tomarlo por el rostro, girarlo al suyo y besarlo. En el primer segundo lo besó con tranquilidad, una que hacía más exquisito el roce. Pero...

---Sirius... --- era James que acababa de doblar la esquina, desde donde solo veía a su amigo.

---¿QUÉ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE ES TAN IMPORTANTE COMO PÁRA INTERRUMPIRME! --- Black no pudo evitar los gritos... resultaba que su amigo era más que inoportuno. Potter se dio cuanta del enormísimo error que había cometido, ni siquiera fue capaz de disculpase por lo que simplemente preguntó...

---¿No sabes donde está Lily?

---No, no lo sé... debe estar con Jean

---¿Y ella donde está?

---Debe estar con Remus

---¿Qué hay de Lupin? --- la verdad no ayudaba mucho lo que le decía

---Con Peter... supongo

---¿Y donde encuentro a Pete?

---Se fue con Hanna a las cocinas por más bocadillos... pensándolo bien, dudó que Peter se haya llevado a Rems. Me acabó de decir que Malory se le hacía muy lista y linda.

---¿Sabes que acabas de contradecirte en todo lo que dijiste?

---Si... ¿pero sabes que me acabas de interrumpir en lo más importante que me ha ocurrido en este curso? --- Elly se sonrojó al oír esto, lo consideraba de lo más importante en todo un año.

---Perdón... ¡pero es igual de importante que encuentre a Lily! --- Sirius captó lo que quería decir su amigo

---¿Por qué no buscas en el mapa?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Se acercó a la ventana y miró el cielo que comenzaba a nublarse... algo extraño en el mes de mayo, parecía que habría lluvia esa noche. Continuó mirando el horizonte, luego su vista siguió en su vuelo a un pájaro blanco, de pico rojizo y alas con filos negros.

---¿Lily? --- la chica perdió de vista al ave. Se giró y vio a Dumbledore con la puerta abierta, ofreciéndole pasar. La pelirroja caminó con paso seguro, aún no sabía que era todo eso. En una de las dos sillas situadas frente al director la ocupaba el mago de edad que había visto antes del encuentro de Quidditch. En un sofá negro junto a los ventanales se encontraba la bruja que miraba a Lily expectante, como si se tratara de alguien conocido. Esa mirada se le hizo tan conocida y no solo eran los ojos esmeraldas... ¿cómo los suyos?

---Toma asiento por favor --- la señora la invitó a acomodarse junto a ella. La chica miró a Albus como preguntando sobre esas personas, aún no le daban mucha confianza ---No muerdo...

---Perdone... ¿nos conocemos?

---Veo que no me recuerdas... hablamos un poco en el hotel en el pueblo de Hasting, durante sus vacaciones me parece. --- fue cuando Lily recordó lo que había pasado. El mago también había estado ese día pero con él no había hablado.

---¡Oh, disculpen mi descortesía! --- el que habló fue Dumbledore que parecía salir de un trance y hablaba como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido mientras el no hablaba ---Lily, te presento a los Sres. Lamberton. El es Jonathan y esa bella dama con quien hablas es Lilian.

---Vamos Albus, eres muy gentil...

---¿Otra taza de té¿Galletas? --- Jonathan simplemente negó con la cabeza.

---Te agradezco pero no gracias...¿Qué hay de ti Lily¿Te gustaría algo de tomar o comer?

---No gracias... quisiera saber que es lo que hago aquí --- fue directo y sin rodeos. No le gustaban mucho las divagaciones sin sentido.

---Ellos son aurores del ministerio, vinieron a investigar acerca del caso del Sr. McCabe –-- explicó el director como presentación...

---¿Pero... que tiene que ver eso conmigo?

---Es algo complicado de explicar... me gustaría mostrarte unas fotografías. --- Lilian sonrió amablemente de manera que escondía su miedo, ya tenía practica en ello. Sacó una caja pequeña de metal con unas flores de vivos colores grabadas en ella... la abrió como si fuera su mayor tesoro y le colocó en el regazo un paquete de fotografías a Lily. --- Ella es Elizabeth

Lily la miró con atención: parecía que la habían tomado inmediatamente después del nacimiento, la tierna bebe estaba cubierta por una manta lila y lloraba sin parar, al fondo aparecían un par de enfermeras caminando por los pasillos blancos. Aunque nunca había estado ahí, estaba casi segura que se trataba del hospital San Mungo. Pasó esa fotografía, la cual colocó en la caja... la siguiente mostraba una pequeña de dos años frente a su pastel de cumpleaños y una Cleansweep. La niña era de cabello y ojos castaños con una sonrisa muy cálida.

---¿No era tierna? Esa escoba fue un regalo de su padre... aunque nunca pudo utilizarla del todo bien. Ella no es bruja... ---explicó Lilian con los ojos un poco cristalinos. Pasaron a la siguiente imagen: Elizabeth de 5 años con su bicicleta roja, luego de 7 años mientras se mecía en un columpio... Lily se preguntó que era todo eso, aún no entendía porque la tenían ahí, creyó que tanto Dumbledore como Lilian estaban locos... Jonathan parecía mantenerse al margen de todo.

---Esta es de mis favoritas, fue durante la graduación de la escuela... se veía tan preciosa--- la chica traía un vestido rojo que delineaba su figura con sutileza, su cabello recogido con unos cuantos mechones estratégicamente caidos sobre su frente junto con una tiara de piedras rojizas... algo brillaba sobre su cuello, un dije de rubí en forma de gota. Lily notó un parecido en su rostro... pero no lograba saber que era a ciencia cierta. --- El chico detrás de ella fue su primer novio...

Continuó mirando las fotografías, todas mostraban a la chica a través de los años, unas sola, otras con sus amigas y algunas con chicos que la abrazaban amorosamente. Una de las últimas se veían con un muchacho de cara redonda y ojos verdes agua, el cabello le cubría al frente y vestía un traje negro. Elizabeth también vestía elegantemente con un vestido azul turquesa... parecía que estaban en una cena importante. Pero el chico seguía llamando la atención de la pelirroja... se le hacía muy familiar su mirada y su sonrisa, pero no lograba recordar con exactitud a quien se parecía.

---Esa se la tomaron antes de que le propusiera matrimonio... --- sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de luz, pero aun no derramaba lagrimas. Sacó un pañuelo de seda de su bolso y se secó los ojos. --- Perdóname... soy muy sentimental. ¡Oh! La siguiente es de la boda, fue una noche maravillosa.

Lily colocó esa última en la caja y miró la siguiente... al instante se quedó con la boca seca... esa misma foto la tenía ella en su casa. Su padre siempre le contaba lo feliz que se había vuelto esa noche, la noche de su boda.

---¿Cómo es que tiene esta foto? --- preguntó Lily un poco asustada por la respuesta

---Richard la amó desde el primer momento que la vio... lo mismo le pasó a Elizabeth.

---¿Por qué tiene la foto de ellos, de mis padres? --- se levantó poco a poco del sillón. Ahora era las pupilas de Lily las que dejaban salir lagrimas, pero las contuvo hasta saber que era todo eso. Por fin las piezas cobraban forma y las podía unir, aunque no era lo que ella esperaba.

---Fue el día que la vi más feliz... parecía que su mundo era prefecto.

---¿Quién es usted?

---Elizabeth siempre ha sido mi tesoro más preciado, no cambiaría ni un solo momento que he pasado con ella. --- Por una extraña razón, todo eso le dañaba a Lily, le taladraba la cabeza revolviendo todo en ella. --- Ha sido la hija más maravillosa de todo el planeta

---No, no es cierto... usted no puede... --- dio pasos en retroceso, ya no quería saber ya NADA.

---Soy... soy tu abuela Lily.

---¡No es cierto! --- sin darse cuenta grito estas palabras...

---Lo es Lily... por duro que parezca, esa es la verdad. --- por fin habló Jonathan... su voz era un poco áspera.

---No es cierto... no puede ser. Mi padre me dijo que ustedes vivían en España y que nunca venían a Inglaterra después de que mi madre murió.

---Ese maldito... – el Sr. Lamberton maldijo en voz alta, lo cual alteró un poco más a Lily... ahora era imposible evitar las gotas caer de sus ojos ¡Y como no hacerlo! Si ahora todo lo que creía cierto desde hace 15 años le daban un giro de 180 grados.

---Jonathan... ---lo cayó su esposa--- mira Lily déjame explicarte...

---¿Explicarme que¡Como he vivido una mentira toda mi vida!

---Creo que sería prudente que te permitieras escucharlos... cualquiera se lo merece ¿no crees Lily? --- la voz de Dumbledore fue la que se escuchó, tan apacible como siempre. Lily se volvió hacia él, con la mirada cristalina haciendo que sus esmeraldas brillaran aún más.

---¿Usted sabía profesor Dumbledore?--- el silencio la angustió un poco más... él era de las pocas personas que NUNCA la habían defraudado, siempre había confiado en él y ahora también había cambiado eso ---¿Usted sabía de todo esto y nunca me pudo decir nada?

---Lily... nosotros no nos podíamos acercar a ti y la única forma de saber sobre tu vida era Hogwarts... Albus amablemente nos ofreció su ayuda, pero no podía decirte nada.

---No es cierto... --- miraba a todos lados confundida y frágil, ya ni sabía que hacer. Lilian se levantó con un temblor en las piernas y se acercó a su nieta

---Siéntate por favor Lily... queremos hablar de todo

---¿No cree que es demasiado tarde para eso¡¿Por qué habría de importarles mi vida si en 15 años ni se tomaron la molestia de presentarse!

---Lily, nos hubiera encantado pero no era posible... entiende eso--- Jonathan también se acercó a la pelirroja. De cerca se le notaba el cabello de un tono rojizo, al igual que el de ella.

---¡Pero es que no puedo! --- Lilian se acercó un poco más, lo suficiente para tomarle del brazo --- ¡No me toque! ... No entiendo nada de lo que dicen... o tal vez no quiera hacerlo pero de todas maneras creo que... que todo es mentira ---Lily continuó dando pasos hacia atrás, hasta que llegó cerca de la puerta. Los tres magos la veían expectantes y en silencio

---Mentira... ¡Mentiras las que dijo tu padre! --- exclamó en un arranque el Sr. Lamberton.

---¡No se atreva a decir algo de él¡Usted no lo conoce!

---¡De eso me doy cuenta! Si fue capaz de decirte que tu madre estaba muerta, es capaz de lo que sea...

---¿Qué... --- en aquel instante sintió como el cuerpo se le helaba centímetro a centímetro, vena por vena hasta llegar a su corazón. Sintió como si le arrancaran una parte de su alma y se quedó pasmada... antes de caer, logró apoyarse en la perilla de la puerta. Cuando habló sintió como se le rasgaba la garganta con cada sonido--- Mi madre... ¿mi mama... no está muerta?

---Lily... --- Lilian al igual que su nieta, desprendían más gotas de sus verdes pupilas--- Elizabeth esta viva... --- pero fue todo lo que dijo antes de que la chica saliera del despacho dejando un ambiente frió y lleno de incógnitas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Entró al dormitorio y abrió su baúl, comenzó a buscar en el fondo donde había un compartimiento secreto, donde guardaba su grandes tesoros. Sacó su capa invisible, unas fotografías y finalmente un pergamino viejo y lleno de dobleces. Volvió a meter todo de nueva cuenta y se sentó en su cama

---"_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_" --- apuntó con su varita al papel y en seguida aparecieron unas letras "El mapa del Merodeador" . Lo desdoblo y fue cuando comenzaron a dibujarse líneas y letras extendiéndose en todo el trozo.

Esa adquisición había resultado más que genial: James y Sirius conocían más de medio castillo, entre pasadizos y cuartos secretos, Peter tenía el pergamino hechizado que había comprado en unas vacaciones en el bazar más grande de Egipto y finalmente Remus había dado lo mejor, la tinta invisible mezclada con un sencillo hechizo. Todo se había convertido en aquel mapa, el mapa del merodeador. Habían trabajado en él la semana siguiente de los TIMO'S , por la noches escribían y dibujaban cada detalle de cada planta del castillo incluyendo los terrenos del colegio y los invernaderos. Marcaba cualquier persona en el castillo, su localización exacta y sin equivocaciones... era más que útil en las noches de parranda o cuando querían pasar una broma a los Slytherins.

Buscó en la tercera planta... más de medio Gryffindor estaba en la Sala Común, se vio a si mismo en la torre de Gryffindor sin nadie a su alrededor... en los pasillos cercanos, Sirius con Elly, probablemente terminando lo que había interrumpido. No encontró nada así que pasó a la primera planta... vio a Pete con Hanna en las cocinas aún, a Remus en la biblioteca dando vueltas entre los libreros. Subió un piso... vio algunos conocidos, pasaba su vista rápidamente buscando solo un nombre. En ese momento lo vio... Lily Evans, la chica estaba ¿en el despacho de Dumbledore¿qué podría estar ella haciendo ahí? Pero algo más llamó su atención... no estaba solamente con el director había otras dos personas ahí: Jonathan Lamberton y Lilian Lamberton. Se quedó pensando, tratando de recordar si le eran familiares... pero nada. Dobló el pergamino por la mitad, se lo metió al bolsillo y salió de la habitación.

Al cruzar el retrato de la Señora Gorda, dio vuelta a la izquierda para no toparse reiteradamente con su mejor amigo. Giró en un pasillo lleno de retratos de caballeros viejos y dormidos hasta llegar a las escaleras... sacó con precaución el mapa y le echo una mirada: Lily ya no estaba con Dumbledore pero los Lamberton sí... buscó rápidamente el nombre de la pelirroja y halló una mota que subía por un pasadizo secreto hacia la quinta planta. Tendría que subir ahora tres pisos y seguirla por otros pasillos secretos. Regresó a la segunda hoja para verificar los corredores... fue cuando vio quien se acercaba detrás suyo.

---"_Travesura Realizada_" --- le dio un toco con su varita y guardó ambos objetos en su bolsillo fue cuando alguien le tocó el hombro

---Hola James...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

---Lamento mucho esto... yo no queria que nos interrumpieran pero...

---Déjalo... no importa --- mencionó Elly con una tibia sonrisa en los labios rosados.

---¿Cómo que no importa? --- Sirius la miró entre preocupado y divertido

---Mejor nos vamos ¿no? --- lo tomó de la mano con un cosquilleo en los delgados y blancos dedos, pero antes de que lo jalara

---Oye... --- las perlas grises de la chica miraron directamente a los ojos de Sirius... el no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con las ganas. --- Dicen que el primer beso es el que más disfrutas...

---Pues no mucho que digamos --- respondió con algo de sarcasmo, lo que hizo que ambos rieran y aligeraran la tensión

---Por eso creo que el segundo será mejor... --- sin previo aviso, la tomó de la cintura y la beso con mucha ternura.

Elly se sorprendió un "poco" pero prefirió dejarse llevar porque, después de todo, lo estaba disfrutando como nunca. Le pasó los brazos al cuello y dejaron que pasaran así los segundos. Solo la necesidad de tomar aire fue lo que los separó... ambos sonrieron como hacía mucho que no lo hacían, Sirius abrazó a su novia por la espalda y continuaron caminando.

---Gracias pequeña--- le susurró el chico. Elly se retorció un poco, que le hablaran al oído le daban muchas cosquillas...

---¿Por qué?

---Por darme la oportunidad de querer a alguien --- estas palabras las dijo tan en serio que le resultaron sorprendentes a la rubia. Se giró hacia el, tan cerca como si fueran a darse un beso más

---¿Tu... tu nunca...?

---Aunque me veas con chavas, eso no quiere decir que el sentimiento que me hace estar con ella venga directamente de aquí--- tomó su mano y la beso, luego la colocó en su pecho. --- Te juro Elly que eres la primera que me trae así... todas seden a la primera o a la segunda. Tu me hiciste ver lo que es valorar a alguien y luchar por esa persona...

---¿En serio?

---¡Que sí! --- Sirius se quedó en silencio mirando a todos lados, como recordando algo...

---¿Qué pasa?

---Yo... nunca había dicho tanta cursilería a la misma chica en el mismo día... --- la expresión en su rostro parecía de un poco de repulsión a la idea. Elly soltó la carcajada.

---Igual, no me habían dicho tantas palabras melosas en tan poco tiempo... creí que sería más bonito, pero como que empalaga.

---Exacto... le paramos ¿no? --- solo se acercó una vez más y beso los delgados labios de la chica.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Salió corriendo del despacho, bajo tan rápidamente las escalinatas de piedra que casi cae en el ultimo de los escalones. Toda la cabeza le daba vueltas e imágenes pasaban ante sus ojos sin sentido... No sabía que hacer ¡mucho menos que pensar! Se recargó en la pared con ambas manos, sentía que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones, a la cabeza, sentía la garganta bloqueada por un nudo. Cuando logro coger algo de aire, tosió un par de veces. Las lagrimas brotaron otra vez en sus ojos, primero por desesperación, luego tristeza, impotencia... soltó un golpe en la pared, fue hasta ese momento que se percató que aún tenía una fotografía en la mano completamente arrugada...

Estiró el papel húmedo de lagrimas, y tuvo una imagen que nunca había visto. Era su madre cargándola en brazos, tenía gotas de sudor por toda su frente y abrazaba con toda ternura a su pequeña hija, Lily. Tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos pardos le brillaban con alegría, su nariz pequeña y respingada y su sonrisa tan cálida como las anteriores. Se veía tan hermosa...

Su padre siempre le había dicho que ella había muerto en el parto, complicaciones medicas... pero esa foto demostraba lo contrario. Le había mentido ¡su padre la había hecho vivir una falsedad! _"Como alguien puede hacer eso a su propia hija... como pudo fingir que mi mamá había muerto"_ Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas mirando aún la fotografía con el deseo de recordar aquel momento... su madre, su mama estaba viva y eso cambiaba todo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

---¡Son unas idiotas! --- salió hecha una furia de su Sala Común, sus compañeras le habían hecho una broma y medio Ravenclaw se había burlado de ella. Su cabello negro estaba mojado con pintura morada y motas verdes limón, su cara enrojecida marcaba más su ceño fruncido ¡nadie se burlaba de ella! Solo James... solo él lo había logrado y sin darse cuenta.

Jenny fue al baño de ese piso, con un hechizo hizo desaparecer el color "extravagante" de su cabello y regreso a su tono natural... Lo que haría en ese momento sería ir directo a la biblioteca, a la sección prohibida y encontrar un buen libro que hablara de transformaciones y pociones oscuras. Le gustaría que pagaran con la misma moneda y mucho más caro todas sus compañeras de cuarto.

Bajaba las escaleras tramando su plan... pero algo al sacó de concentración, unos sollozos. Se asomó a la segunda planta para ver de donde venían. Al menos eso le serviría para desquitar el enojo que traía aunque fuera con un inocente. Giró a la derecha en un pasillo ancho donde solo se veía una enorme estatua de un águila con alas extendidas... pero no era la estatua de donde provenía el llanto, a su costado había una chica que se cubría el rostro con su larga cabellera roja como el fuego.

---Vaya, vaya... sin duda es Evans. --- dijo para si misma en un susurró. Vio cuando se alzó del suelo y caminó a las escaleras hacia la tercera planta. La siguió lenta y silenciosamente hasta un retrato de un ángel en unos jardines. La pelirroja se acercó y mencionó unas palabras y desapareció tras entrar en él. Jenny conocía el pasadizo, llevaba a un corredor del quinto piso, había un par de salones que regularmente estaban vacíos y por esos rumbos estaba siempre muy tranquilo y callado.

Dejó de lado su venganza contra las Ravenclaws, le gustaba más la idea de estar con James y ridiculizar a la pelirroja. Solo que no podría hacerlo sola... necesitaba un aliado. Recordó que el chico más apropiado estaba en la enfermería así que fue en busca de él, en ese mismo piso. No dio más de cinco pasos cuando lo vio, un tanto desorientado. Llamó su atención con voz fría y calculadora, pero aparentando amabilidad.

---Christopher --- el chico giró la cabeza y la vio

---Ah... eres tú --- siguió caminando viendo las paredes y retratos como si fuera la primera vez

---¿Qué haces? --- preguntó con desesperación (la paciencia no era precisamente una de sus virtudes)

---Buscando la torre de Gryffindor... la medicina hizo que me olvidara de algunas cosas

---Eres un idiota, está en la 3ª. Planta... pero eso no importa

---¿Qué quieres?

---Sígueme --- se dio la media vuelta y avanzó dos pasos ---¿Qué haces ahí parado¡Te dije que me siguieras!

---¿Qué? Estas loca...

---Te digo que me sigas, si es que quieres a la mosca muerta de Evans para ti solo.

---Creí que no te enredarías en "jueguitos tontos" por Potter.

---Te dije que me siguieras porque me vas ayudar... los motivos no son de tu incumbencia --- avanzó otro paso, pero el otro no se movía

---Si claro --- respondió sarcásticamente --- ¿Y como me vas a obligar? --- Chris comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario a la morena. Jenny se llenó de rabia, estaba acostumbrada a que se hiciera lo que ella queria... y esta no sería la excepción. Sus impulsos eran más fuertes que las tontas normas y reglas de Hogwarts. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó su varita y le apuntó al chico.

---¡_Imperius_! --- Un grito seco resonó en el pasillo y el eco se extendió por todos los rincones. Jenny movió la varita en forma circular, el cuerpo de Christopher giró hasta quedar frente a ella. La chica siguió moviendo la varita hasta que tuvo al chico a un metro de distancia... bajó la mano y guardó su varita en su bolsillo. McLean calló de rodillas y sujetándose el pecho, era el peor dolor que había sentido en toda su vida. A duras penas podía respirar y veía entre nubes.

---Por las buenas o las malas... tu decides.

---¿Como... como fue... que hiciste eso? --- pero Jenny no le dio explicaciones, fue directo al grano.

---Te estoy entregando la situación en bandeja de plata... por favor, no lo arruines. Está en el 5º. Piso, no la saques de ahí ¿entendiste? --- acto seguido se fue ondeando su capa escaleras abajo. Christopher se quedó tumbado en el suelo... fue cuando se percató que realmente no la conocía, que no sabía con quien se había metido realmente.

**

* * *

HOOOOOOOOLA!**

U.U Ando medio triste por que por lo visto he perdido mis lectores... AHHHHHHHHH¡QUE PATÉTICA ES MI HISTORIA DESPUES DE TODO! En fin, por esa razón, dedicaré este capitulo a dos de mis lectoras. **LaYN y ALeX BLaCK BiRD. **

Layn, por seguir mi historia COMPLETITA y por aguantarme en tu fic, jejejejeje… Alex, bueno, tu eres especial. Te he podido conocer un poco mas con eso del MSN, me has pasado canciones () y tambien me has estado fastidiando para que este al corriente en tu fic (lo cual es bueno, no es queja eh!) y siemrpe has seguido fielmente mi fic...

**MIL GRACIAS CHIKAS! SE LOS AGRADEZCO EN EL ALMA!**

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora... solo una cosa, más bien una recomendación... **LEAN "QUE VIDA LA MIA" **escrita por **Jasire Potter y Miss Krum** (o sea sho ) Si no lo encuentran tengo un link en mis autores favoritos... por favor, dense una vuelta por allá porque es un fic que escribo junto con una súper amiga de la prepa y realmente nos estamos esforzando en el...

Ahora si, eso es todo, me despido. Un beso y un abrazo enrome para las dos... **BAYOOOOOOOO**!


	32. Realidades Ficticias

**26. Realidades ficticias**

Jenny bajó rápidamente hasta las cocinas, pidió un vaso de agua, raíces de belladona y un líquido rojizo. Su mirada tenía un fulgor fuera de lo normal, llena de ansias. Colocó las raíces y tres gotas del líquido en el agua.

---"Amas veritas atrum" --- apuntó con su varita, segundos después salió humo oscuro del vaso. Ese era un hechizo que había perfeccionado junto con la poción lo que lograba un efecto hipnotizante, probado ya con anterioridad en la menos una decena de estudiantes. Tenía listo la bebida, ahora tenia que encontrar a James. Sacó de su bolsillo un cuadro de tela en el que envolvía un collar de un cuarzo negro y reluciente. En la tela había marcado del 1 al 7 y dos letras más, la T y la I. Los números marcaban cada piso del castillo, la T eran los terrenos y la I de los invernaderos. Jenny cerró los ojos y extendió el brazo y dejo colgando el cuarzo sobre la tela, mentalizaba unas palabras y el cuarzo comenzó a moverse... giró un par de veces hasta que se detuvo encima del número 2. Guardo las cosas y corrió hacia ese piso para no perder a su víctima.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La encontró tumbada al pie de un retrato enorme de unos girasoles, viendo un papel y con la mirada triste. No sabia muy bien lo que haría así que simplemente se acerco

---¿Lily? --- la chica alzó la cara y vio de quien se trataba con algo de decepción, no era la persona más indicada. Ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas como para huir de Christopher así que simplemente volvió a bajar la cabeza. ---¿Qué tienes?

---Lo siento Chris... --- intentó levantarse pero no podía, sentía las piernas más débiles que nunca. El chico se acercó, la tomo de las manos y le ayudo.

---¿Qué paso?

---No puedo...

---No puedes ¿que? --- antes de que hablara la pelirroja--- Ven, vamos a este salón, tal vez te sientas un poco mejor... --- empujó una puerta negra, la más cercana a ellos. Era el antiguo salón de DCAO, era un poco más amplio que el resto, las paredes estaban llenas de libreros y en un rincón estaban amontonados unos cojines polvorientos. Se sentaron al centro de la sala y con un movimiento de varita, Chris acercó un par de cojines.

---Chris, no debería... tu no...

---Sabes que no me iré de aquí hasta saber que tienes

---Nada... yo solo...

---Si no fuera "nada" no te haría llorar... vamos, tal vez te sientas mejor si lo hablas.

---Es que... --- Lily recordó todo lo que había pasado... ¡Como hubiera deseado no haberse enterado de nada! No pudo contener las lagrimas... se echo al cojín rojo que tenía en los brazos. Chris no pudo evitar sentir lastima por aquella preciosa niña.

---Tranquila... desahógate todo lo que necesites. --- le acarició la cabellera de fuego sin dejarla de mirar. Esta no era su idea de "situación en bandeja de plata" pero agradecía poder estar con ella al menos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

---Hola James

---Jenny... eh, hola. --- la chica se percató que metía algo en el bolsillo con algo de nervios. James notó que ella traía un vaso en la mano.

---¿Como has estado? Hace mucho que no nos hablamos...

---Si, hace un buen tiempo

---Para ser concretos, desde la fiesta de Hasting ¿recuerdas? --- el chico se acordaba perfectamente. Había evitado a toda costa toparse con ella, no queria un escándalo como el de Lily con Chris por haberla dejado plantada.

---Eh, si... creo que no me disculpé por lo de esa noche ¿verdad? --- la chica no le quitaba esas pupilas negras como el carbón de encima --- Lo siento

---No te preocupes por las explicaciones, me entere al día siguiente... pasaste la noche con Evans ¿o me equivoco?

---Como dije antes, lo siento... tal vez no sirva de mucho después de tanto tiempo--- trató de evadir esa conversación y zafarse de Jenny--- Me tengo que ir...

---Al parece ya te reconciliaste con Lily... ---lo tomó del brazo con la mano libre para retenerlo --- lo digo porque ya no me pides ayuda en tus deberes ni para entrenar... debes de estar muy ocupado consintiendo a tu novia --- los celos se hicieron notar con estas palabras, pero no eran simplemente celos, era más bien envidia, odio y rencor.

---Eh... no del todo.

---Entonces no te molestaría platicar con una amiga en este momento

---A decir verdad... estaba por irme

---¿Con Evans?

---Perdona, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia...

---¿No es de mi incumbencia? James, tu me gustas... digo, por si no te has dado cuenta.

---Mira Jenny, muchas gracias por lo que acabas de decirme pero...

---¡Ah! Ahora te haces el loco... --- Grant se cruzó de brazos haciéndose la ofendida

---¡¿Qué! ¿De que hablas?

---Ahora que Lily te vuelve hacer caso, me dejas a botada a mí como un caldero sucio... y solo cuando quieres darle celos es cuando vienes conmigo y me vuelvas a utilizar.

---¡Yo nunca te utilice! --- James bien sabia que había algo de cierto en eso, pero obviamente no lo aceptaría. --- ¡Y nunca te di a entender cosas que no existían!

---¡¿Me vas a negar que te ibas a acostar conmigo en tu habitación de no ser por que llegó esa estúpida!

---¡Estas loca! Ese día ni sabía lo que hacía, no recuerdo nada sino hasta que llegó Lily... ¡y no la insultes!

---¡Que fácil es deshacerse de alguien! ¿no James?

---Yo me voy...

---¡Eres un maldito! --- le tiró el contenido del vaso en la cara. Jenny se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar agitando su negra cabellera junto con su túnica con mucha fuerza. James se limpió la cara con la manga y se relamió los labios. Sintió un cosquilleo en la lengua y en el estomago.

---Esa chica esta maniática... --- se dijo a si mismo, al siguiente segundo sintió un mareo. Alzó la vista y siguió con la mirada a Grant. --- Pero que bella se ve cuando se enoja... ¡Oye! ¡Jennifer! --- no sabía a ciencia cierta porque había dicho eso. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue correr tras ella, la alcanzó por el brazo --- Perdón...

---¿Ahora si vienes, verdad?

---No se porque dije todo eso... perdóname, en serio.--- la acercó más a él. Jenny sonrió malévolamente. --- Me encantaría estar toda la tarde contigo

---¿Lo dices en serio?

---Por supuesto, no hay chica más guapa en este colegio. --- Sin pensarlo dos veces, acercó su boca a la de ella. Le plantó tremendo beso mientras la sujetaba con fuerza por la cadera. Ella se abrazó de su cuello y le revolvía el cabello: su plan había funcionado, como siempre.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La habitación estaba muy callada y solo se veía interrumpido el silencio por dos respiraciones. Dos personas estaban en el suelo, una de ellas recargada en las piernas de la otra. Christopher continuaba pasando su mano por el cabello de Lily. Después de llorar por unos minutos, ella se había quedado dormida, Christopher no se atrevía ni a moverse ¿qué la había puesto así? Le hubiera gustado saberlo pero ya no contaba con la confianza de Evans.

---¿Lily?

---Oh... perdón Chris. --- se disculpó cuando se despertó y vio lo que ocurría --- No debí ponerte en esta situación. Tu no tienes la culpa...

---No, no... me encanta poder ayudarte. Y me gustaría más saber lo que paso, que fue lo que te puso tan triste.

---Eh... no lo creo.--- Christopher frunció el ceño, no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con las manos vacías... comenzó a formular un plan, aunque en él tuviera que llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias. --- Mejor me voy

---¿Con Potter? ¿Ya te vas ir a arrastrar con él para que te haga caso? --- Lily lo vio, incrédula de lo que había escuchado.

---¿Qué dijiste?

---Eh... lo siento, no debí decir eso

---No, no debiste. Ya me voy --- se limpió la última lagrima de su mejilla y se giró a la puerta

---Lily, lo siento--- la agarró por un brazo--- de veras, perdóname.

---Déjalo así Christopher... solo quiero irme ya.

---Por favor ¿me podrías dar un abrazo? Solo unos segundos, para asegurarme de que estarás bien... luego me desaparezco. --- la pelirroja dudó por un momento, si solo con un abrazo se libraría de él, lo haría.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Encontraron un lugar "privado" para estar y fue ahí donde continuaron los besos. Estaban en un salón secreto que conocía James, era pequeño: solo había un par de sillones, un escritorio y una ventana con espléndida vista. Ambos se habían quitado ya la túnica. La chica estaba sentada en la mesa, abrazando con las piernas a James mientras que él le besaba el cuello y la boca sin parar. Le pasó las manos por las piernas y los muslos, sentía esa piel muy fría pero suave a la vez. Quería algo más, el calor que sentía en el pecho le quemaba con cada roce, con cada caricia, con cada beso. Le pasó las manos por debajo de la blusa, por la espalda... no pudo evitar desabrocharle el sostén.

Fue cuando Jenny se detuvo y se quedó mirando a James algo sorprendida. No pensó que el hechizo fuera a funcionar tan bien como para llegar a esos extremos. Pero como siempre, no estaba dispuesta a arruinar la oportunidad. Le comenzó a desabrochar la camisa a James al tiempo que le besaba el duro pecho con mucha sensualidad, luego regresó a la boca de Potter. Él sentía que le explotaría la cabeza, ya necesitaba más ¡MAS!

Le desabrochó la falda rápidamente y cuando cayó vio las torneadas y morenas piernas de su acompañante con unas diminutas pantaletas negras... las acarició con ansiedad. Ella le quitó por completo la camisa y comenzó con el pantalón. James sintió que la cabeza la daba más vueltas cada vez que se imaginaba ese cuerpo perfecto sin nada que lo cubriera más que la piel... moría de ganas por seguir besándolo y recorriendo cada rincón con sus boca y sus manos. La tomó nuevamente por el rostro y lo sujeto con firmeza besando esos fogosos labios que despedían un dulce veneno ¡vaya que Jenny sabía besar! En toda su vida no había probado labios como esos... exceptuando por...

---¡Ahhh! --- se sujetó la cabeza interrumpiendo toda la magia

---¿Que pasa? --- preguntó desesperada la chica, ella como James, sentía un ardor en el cuerpo que se acumulaba beso a beso.

---Mi cabeza...

---¡Ay no! --- bien sabía lo que significaba: Lily --- Olvídate de eso James... veme ¿no te gusto?

---¡Claro que sí! --- le recorrió las suaves curvas con una mirada lujuriosa--- Ven aquí --- la jaló nuevamente y la besó explorando aún más su boca. La chica comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa ajustada sin separarse de él.

James se bajó los pantalones quedándose simplemente con sus boxers. Acto seguido la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo con el suyo dispuesto a unirse aún más. Mientras le besaba el cuello, por una extraña razón abrió los ojos, cosa que usualmente no hacía a medio beso. Vio que de su túnica salía un trozo de pergamino: era el mapa. "¿Qué estaba haciendo con el antes de encontrarme con Jenny?" Trató de recordar, pero cada vez que lo hacía le daban punzadas y nauseas. "Recuerda… ¡RECUERDA!" Como un flashaso la imagen de Lily llegó a su mente…

---¡AHHH! --- se cayó de rodillas… la cabeza la sentía más pesada.

---¡Vamos James! ¡No te dejes llevar por ella! --- Jenny lo tomó por un brazo pero él se rehusó. Potter se arrastró hasta el pergamino, lo abrió y pronuncio las "palabras mágicas" sin importarle que Jenny las escuchara. Cuando las líneas comenzaron a dibujarse, notó que era la quinta planta. En el extremo este del lugar había dos motas muy juntas en el antiguo salón de DCAO "Lily Evans" y "Christopher McLean." Fue cuando recordó TODO… se levantó de golpe y al ver a Jenny semi-desnuda, pegó un brinco: era como si todo volviera a su mente, exceptuando el motivo de porque estaba ahí.

---No sé… lo siento. --- cogió su ropa y salió de la sala

---¡No puedes dejarme así! ¡James! ¡JAMES! --- la chica trató de alcanzarlo pero fue imposible.

Fue vistiéndose a medio pasillo, revisando a segundos en el mapa que nadie se apareciera por ahí. Dejó su suéter, la corbata y su túnica en el pasillo secreto que lo llevaba directo al piso cinco. Se revolvió un poco el cabello, como tratando de encontrar recuerdos de como había llegado con Jenny… Vio el mapa, estaba a unos metros de Lily y Chris ¿Que estaría haciendo con el, en una de las partes más solitarias del castillo? No queria imaginárselo hasta que…

---¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! --- era la voz de Lily…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Se acercó a él muy despacio y extendió sus brazos con cansancio. Christopher la rodeo con sus brazos fuertes, no eran en balde todos los entrenamientos de Quidditch. Pasó sus manos por toda la espalda de ella, y le sacó la varita del bolsillo sin que Lily se percatara de ello. Permanecieron unos segundos juntos, Lily trató de alejarse pero él lo impidió. Comenzó a besarla suavemente en el cuello, fue cuando ella lo empujó y lo miró sorprendida.

---¿Porque quieres irte con él? ¿No te das cuenta de que te menosprecia? --- la sujetó de las muñecas y la miraba de una manera desagradable

---Chris, suéltame --- su voz era amable pero denotando preocupación

---¿Que tiene él que no tenga yo?

---Déjame ir, por favor

---Que no entiendes que me gustas más de lo que te imaginas --- la tomó por los brazos y la puso frente a él, sin dejarla libre.

---Me estas asustando, suéltame ya --- las lagrimas no tardaban en brotar de las verdes pupilas de Lily... encima de la tristeza que aun sentía, ahora estaba completamente aterrada, temía lo que pudiera llegarle hacer Christopher.

---¡Es tan difícil de entenderlo! --- la empujó contra al pared manteniéndola muy cerca de su rostro. ---¡Me vuelves loco! --- la chica trató de encontrar su varita, pero no podía estirar mucho la mano

---Suéltame o grito

---¿Crees que alguien te escuche? --- menciono con sarcasmo, luego se acercó con fuerza y la besó en la boca a contra de su voluntad. Lily trató de quitarse de ahí, peor era imposible, la tenía completamente aprisionada…

---¡AUXILIO! ¡Christopher suéltame! --- el chico la besaba con violencia en el cuello, Lily no pudo evitar lagrimas de impotencia, trataba de hacer algo para liberarse pero todo intento era en vano --- ¡AHHHHHHHHH!

No pasaron más de unos segundos cuando alguien entró dando un portazo, su mirada estaba llena de furia… James lo empujó derribándolo unos metros lejos de Lily. Se le aventó a golpes directamente.

---¡ERES UN IDIOTA! --- le golpeo un par de veces en el estomago y una vez en la quijada. Se dio cuenta que Christopher no se oponía ni pizca, fue cuando se detuvo. Se levantó y lo miró con odio --- ¡¿COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO A LILY! --- respiró un par de veces con dificultad, Chris no dijo nada. --- ¡NO TE LE VUELVAS ACERCAR!

Se giró para verla, pero ya no había nadie. Salió de ahí corriendo pero los pasillos estaban desiertos y no se escuchaba ningún resonar de pasos en ellos. Sacó nuevamente el mapa… la pelirroja estaba en unas escaleras secretas que daban a la séptima planta, vaya que se había aprendiendo todos los pasadizos que le había enseñado en un tiempo dado. Tomó el mismo atajo y salió a mitad del pasillo principal. Ojeo un poco el pergamino y la miró en una de sus salas preferidas… normalmente no estaba ahí ese cuarto, solo se aparecía cuando se le necesitaba: la sala de los menesteres.

Encontró la puerta a primera vista, tal vez la pelirroja, después de todo, si quería que la encontraran. Empujó lentamente la puerta, lo suficiente para echar un vistazo… solo vio una luz tenue. Entró al fin y vio a su ángel tumbada en la cama bocabajo, en el buró una lámpara, lo único que iluminaba el lugar. Las paredes estaban grises y daban un ambiente muy triste, la cama con los doseles blancos de tela traslúcida recogidos y una silla cerca de la cama.

---¿Lily? --- la chica estaba ahogada en la almohada… James no supo si lo escuchó. La pelirroja no levantó siquiera la cara después de un momento… él hablo antes de darse la media vuelta --- Mejor te dejo sola… me voy

---No… --- se giró hacia ella de nueva cuenta y miró esos ojos llenos de tristeza. --- No te vayas

---Esta bien --- se acercó a ella…

---James… abrázame por favor --- él no tardó ni un segundo más en hacerlo. La abrazó fuertemente, aún no comprendía aquello del todo. --- No me sueltes --- Ella soltó más lagrimas de las que jamás creyó derramar, solo con él se sentía bien. Se sujetó fuertemente a su cuello y no lo soltó en un buen rato… sus lagrimas mojaron el cuello de Potter, fue cuando él sintió que el alma se le congelaba, no solo era lo de Chris por lo que lloraba, había algo más.

---No te preocupes… ese tonto...

---No es eso --- dijo entre sollozos, con una voz apenas si audible --- Es mi madre --- se separó de él un poco… necesitaba verlo a los ojos --- Esta viva…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Se despertó con la luz de la luna menguante… sintió algo de frío a pesar de que estaba acostado a su lado. Se levantó y se asomó a la única ventana de la habitación, a fuera caía una llovizna que hacia el panorama un tanto borroso. Lily le había contado lo que había pasado: lo de sus abuelos, las fotos, lo de su madre... lloró unos minutos más, James no encontraba la forma de detener esas amargas lagrimas.

Se imaginó la situación en la que se encontraba su niña: vivir con una idea por 15 años de tu vida y de pronto de la nada, tienes que revivir a tu madre después de tantos años de ausencia. Después se le agregaba el hecho de que tenía abuelos y que ellos sabían todo de tu vida, pero ella desconocía la situación totalmente... darse cuenta de que gente en la que confiaba plenamente le había ocultado la verdad.

Se quedó dormida después de un rato y había conciliado el sueño, pero James no se había separado de su lado ni un solo segundo, no se atrevía. Miró el cielo, unas cuantas estrellas tintinaban entre las nubes grises que rasgaban la oscuridad total. Miró a la chica desde ahí: parecía que aún entre sueños la perseguía la idea de su madre. Se volvió a la ventana y aspiró el ambiente tenso, pero algo lo sacó de concentración... algo vibró dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Sacó una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo negro con cordón plateado, de él sacó un espejo. Veía simplemente su reflejo pero a los pocos segundos volvió a vibrar... una especie de humo se formo en el cristal y vislumbró el rostro de su mejor amigo.

---¡Hey, James!

---Shhhh... ¿qué ocurre?

---¿Hombre, donde estas metido? Te busque después de la fiesta pero no hubo alguien que me diera respuesta.

---Lo siento...

---He estado intentando comunicarme contigo pero no me contestabas ¿qué te tiene tan ocupado?

---Estoy con Lily... --- Sirius puso de inmediato una expresión traviesa, no dejó terminar a James

---¡Picarón! Lo hubieras dicho desde el principio y no te molestaba

---¡Shhhh! No es eso... y quita esa estúpida sonrisa --- exclamó con seriedad el chico --- tuvo un problema y estaba muy mal

---¿De que hablas?

---El estúpido de Chris quiso sobre pasarse con ella... --- James vaciló en decirle lo de su madre... Sirius era buen amigo de Lily, pero creyó inconveniente andar contando secretos de la pelirroja.

---¡¿Qué!

---¡SHHHHHHH! Llegue justo a tiempo antes de que pasara algo más

---Pobre Lils... este estúpido sabrá lo que son los golpes en cuanto lo vea mañana...

---¡Olvidalo! ¡Piensa en Lily y como se sentiría!

---Cierto, lo siento... pero ¿en donde están?

---En el cuarto de los menesteres... se quedó dormida y no quise despertarla, de verdad necesitaba salir de este mundo.

---Vaya... debió ser grave ¿no? --- James ya no respondió --- Entonces nos vemos mañana ¿vale?

---Seguro... adiós Sirius --- la imagen se desvaneció en segundos dejando solo la imagen de Potter. Se miró los ojos, y se dio cuenta del cariño que se notaba en ellos, todo gracias a esa pelirroja.

Tomó una cobija que estaba sobre la silla... la colocó sobre Lily. La chica se envolvió un poco en la manta mientras que aligeraba la expresión de su rostro... parecía que al fin estaba descansando. James se sentó a su lado, retiró un par de mechones de su rostro y beso su blanca frente. Se imaginó las cosas sin esa niña... pero simplemente le era imposible. Cogió su mano entre las suyas, sintiendo una tibieza que le llenaba el corazón...

---Gracias... --- Lily habló entre sueños pero parecía exactamente lo que hacía... James se sintió complacido de estar a su lado.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Seis semanas después...**

Se revolvió un poco entre las sabanas, se dio la media vuelta, justo para que un rayo de luz le diera en los ojos, los entre abrió y alcanzo ver la figura de su padre sentada a sus pies.

---Buenos días cariño ¿cómo amaneciste?

---Buenos días papa... bien, dormí como nunca--- se incorporó estirando los brazos para después darle un tremendo beso en la mejilla

---El desayuno está listo --- Lily aspiró el aroma proveniente desde la cocina y sonrió enormemente

---¡Mi favorito!

---Te preparé hot cakes con mantequilla y jalea de zarzamoras además de tocino especial

---¡Gracias papá! --- ella se abalanzó una vez más al Sr. Evans

---Además hace un día genial... --- se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana, corrió las cortinas ---¡Ahhh!

---¿Qué? --- Lily miró a la ventana alarmada y vio el porque del susto de su padre.

La lechuza rojiza de James estaba sobre el alfeizar junto a un enorme búho negro con plumas plateadas en el pecho ¿De quien era? Nadie que conociera tenía búho en lugar de lechuza... se levantó y abrió la ventana dejando pasar a las aves. La grande solo planeo hasta su escritorio mientras que la otra dio varias vueltas antes de posarse sobre la cabecera de su cama. Tomó primero la del búho, que estiró la pata con mucho rigor y delicadeza a la vez... en seguida salió nuevamente al exterior y se fue volando hacia el este. La otra emitía chillidos de impaciencia y alegría ---¿Cómo estas Ira? (se pronuncia Aira)

---Vaya susto que me sacaron ambas... te estaremos esperando abajo

---Gracias papá --- antes de que se levantara le sonrió... cuando regresó con el ave, le acercó algo de la comida de su mascota, Lynnie que era de color miel y algo pequeña a comparación del resto... la acarició un poco antes de quitarle la carta.

James Potter... desde hace un semana que no lo veía pero todo se recompensaba cuando por las mañanas recibía una que otra carta de su parte. Sacó al hoja doblada en tres y leyó las cortas líneas que formaban el mensaje

Lily:

Jean y los muchachos pasaran mañana por mi casa a las 1. Comeremos pizza, jugaremos Quidditch, nos divertiremos un poco y quizás tu y yo podamos besarnos un buen rato ¿que te parece mi idea? ¡Brillante! ¿No lo crees? En fin, si te dejan ir, pasaré por ti a las 12...

James

** Flash back **

Había pasado ya un día desde que los Lamberton habían ido a Hogwarts y aún los mismos pensamientos daban vueltas en la cabeza de Lily... parecía ausente en todo lo que hacía y no prestaba atención a casi nadie...

---Lily...

---¿Eh?

---Hola niña... --- le dio un beso en la mejilla, rozando la comisura de sus labios, la tomó de ambas manos

---Hola James... ---al sentir el roce pareció regresar a la realidad, le sonrió de manera tierna

---Oye... ¿podemos hablar?

---Seguro... --- se levantó de su asiento en el Gran Comedor y salió del castillo con James de la mano. Caminaron hasta orillas del lago...

---Hoy te ves muy hermosa... --- le pasó el cabello detrás de la oreja y le acarició la mejilla... Lily no pudo evitar ponerse algo nerviosa.

---Gracias...

---¿Sabes que me muero por ti, verdad?--- Lily rió de nervios más que nada. James amplió más su sonrisa y abrió más sus preciosos ojos avellana--- ¿Y que te adoro y que haría cualquier cosa por ti? ¿Y sabes que lo único que quiero en este momento es estar a tú lado y no separarme nunca?

---Es muy lindo todo eso que dices

---Es la verdad... lo que más me gustaría ahora mismo es que aceptaras ser mi novia, por favor...

---James... no puedo

---¿Qué? Pero Lily...

---¡No! No me refiero que no quiera, a mí también me gustaría que regresemos... pero en este momento no puedo. Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que no tendría tiempo para estar realmente contigo... y no quiero lastimarte de manera inconsciente...

---Lily, es que no...

---Oye, te adoro más que a nadie --- lo tomó del rostro con una mano sin dejar de verlo. --- Y si me gustaría, solo dame... dame un semana para arreglar el asunto de... de mi mamá y los Lamberton, por favor. Al menos hasta que hable de nuevo con ellos.

---Si ya te espere más de un mes... creo que puedo hacerlo una semana más ¿no? --- respondió con poca resignación.

---Gracias... --- se quedó callada pensando como mejorar la situación --- ¿sabias que te amo? --- James que se había puesto cabizbajo, al oír estas palabras miró a la chica con más esperanza... Lily lo tomó del cuello y acarició los labios de él con los suyos. Con eso le dio a entender a Potter que realmente cumpliría su promesa, que no habían sido mentiras.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

---¿Qué tienes?

---Hola Jean... --- la chica había regresado unas horas atrás del funeral y demás de su padre, ya se notaba de mejor animo. James estaba tumbado en un sillón de la Sala Común con una cara muy larga. --- Ya no sé si hago bien las cosas con Lily.

---¿Por que lo dices? No he podido hablar con ella mucho y ahora simplemente se desapareció.

---Hoy le dije que quería regresar con ella... pero me dijo que no

---¡¿QUÉ! ¡¿Qué te dijo que!

---Que no... por todas las cosas que trae en la cabeza

---¡Ahhhh! ¡Voy a matar a esa niña!

---No Jean, yo la entiendo... o al menos trato. Que no quiere hacerme daño sin querer, por no estar conmigo, no ponerme la atención que merezco... eso fue lo que me dijo.

---¿Y tu le dijiste que estaba bien?

---Pues sí ¿que otra cosa podía contestarle?

---¡Ay James! Si realmente la quieres ¡hubieras luchado por conseguirlo!--- el silencio se prolongó en aquel instante... Jean sonrió de la nada ---¿Sabes que? Solo tienes que convencerla...

---¿De que hablas? ¿Qué tienes en mente? --- la castaña se acercó a él y comenzó a susurrarle un plan que serviría para unir nuevamente a su amigos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**No me extenderé mucho pues no estoy de muy buen humor... digo ¡quien lo estaría sabiendo que hoy es su ultimo día de rascarse el ombligo! Me refiero que las vacaciones se acabaron y mañana entro a la escuela ¡QUE HORROR! ¡Además es mi ultimo año en la prepa!**

**Bueno, agradezco rápidamente a ... ****oOo.Thea.oOo** (**entiendase Ligth Angel) , Alex Black Bird, Kymie (grax por tu review largo ) y a Gerulita... que tengo una duda ¿ya habias leido mi fic antes o te lo encontraste por casualidad? Porque si fue asi ¡¡¡MIL GRACIAS POR LEERLO COMPLETO!**

**En FIN, ESO ES TODO... POR FAVOR, SIGAN LEYENDO MI FIC (PATÉTICO... LO SE) PERO ENH SERIO ME CUESTA MCUHO TRABAJO...Pronto será el estreno mundial de "De regreso a casa" mi proximo fic... asi que ESPERENLO!**

**Ahhhh! También, las personas que realmente les guste este fic, dense una vuelta por "QUE VIDA LA MIA" escrito por Jasire Potter y una servidora... en serioq eu les va a gustar ¡LO JUROOOO!**

**Bueno, ahor asi los dejo por que me tengo que ir a mentalizar para mañana (¡DIA NEFASTO, LO SE!)**

**BAYOOOOOOO! Y NO LO OLVIDEN, REVIEWS, REVIEWS Y MAS REVIEWS!**


	33. Un pasado nuevo

**26. Un pasado nuevo **

(Recordemos que sigue el flash back... James habla con Jean para reconquistar a Lily) Alguien tocó la puerta pero ella no estaba dispuesta a levantarse de su cama tibia, quería seguir dormida al menos por otros minutos. Volvieron a tocar la puerta... se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada tratando de ahogar el sonido pero la persona del otro lado de la puerta insistía cada vez más. Abrió un poco los ojos y notó que ya no estaba ninguna de sus compañeras de habitación ¿quién podría ser?

Se incorporó lentamente pero todo el sueño se le fue cuando vio la habitación entera: pétalos de rosas de todos los colores estaban esparcidos por todo el suelo y botones de la misma flor estaban sobre su cama, el aroma mágico que despendía era embriagante. Sintió como si la vida misma recorriera todas sus venas hasta llegar de lleno al corazón...

Se encaminó a la puerta pero al abrirla no había nadie. La cerró y se dejó resbalar por la misma sintiendo la suavidad de las flores sobre sus pies y pensando en James. Después de unos minutos, se metió a bañar y se cambio, recogió las flores y las colocó en un florero de cristal azul. Alguien tocó nuevamente la puerta y Lily abrió sin demora

---Remus, buenos días. Supongo que buscas a Jean ¿no?

---No, solo vine a entregarte esto. --- le dejo en las manos un trozo de pergamino doblado en dos. Lo abrió y leyó las únicas tres palabras que había escritas

---¿"_Sigue la música_"¿Qué es esto? --- pero no fue necesario una respuesta, pues unas guitarras comenzaron a sonar bajando las escaleras... Lily bajó corriendo los escalones de piedra con mucha curiosidad. Muchos Gryffindors estaban como espectadores alrededor de un escenario provisional no muy alto pero todos fijaron la vista en la pelirroja cuando apareció en la Sala Común.

Le abrieron camino hasta el frente de la plataforma, ahí estaban dos conocidos suyos: justo frente a toda la gente estaban sentados con una guitarra en las manos y un micrófono frente a sus bocas. Sirius no quitaba la mirada de una rubia sentada a pocos metros de él...

Mientras tanto, James sonrió como niño con juguete nuevo en cuanto vio a la pelirroja frente a él, hizo contacto visual con ella y le guiño el ojo. Las guitarras sonaban con una balada romántica, ambas guitarras se unieron como una al igual que las voces de ambos chicos.

**_Ves que aún te puedo tocar con un beso de amor  
Puedo hacerte temblar cuando escuchas mi voz  
No esta todo perdido si quema mi fuego tu piel  
_****_Cuando digo tu nombre._  
**

James cantaba con una voz suave y afinada, se veía más guapo que nunca con un suéter negro y unas jeans azules. Su cabello al natural y sus ojos brillaban con una chispa muy especial. La siguiente estrofa la interpretó Sirius con una voz entonada y melodiosa...

**_Sé que no todo acabó, el amor sigue aquí  
Esto no terminó tú me miras así como ayer  
Tiene tanto poder lo que siento  
Ves que lo nuestro es eterno_.**

En el coro ambas voces se ensamblaron de una manera contrastante lo que hacía más interesante el espectáculo. Además, James y Sirius tocaban las guitarras con mucha destreza... realmente estaban creando un ambiente romántico... varias parejas se abrazaron y se empezaron a mover el ritmo de la canción.

**_Yo te puedo amar  
Déjate llevar  
_  
****_Ves que mi amor es tu amor,  
Que tu ausencia es dolor  
Que es amargo el sabor si no estas, si te vas  
Y no regresas nunca más.  
Que aún no te puedo llenar  
Con mi piel en tu piel de pasión  
Que aún se puede salvar la ilusión  
Para volver a respirar en tu corazón._**

Lily continuaba viendo a James, nada la sacaba de concentración... tenía una sonrisa sincera que había nacido desde se alma... y solo para James Ahora sabía que nunca podría sacarlo de su corazón...

**_Ves que me acuerdo de cada detalle de ti  
_****_Que es mi único sueño el hacerte feliz  
_**_**Que no importa lo que haya pasado  
****No importa el dolor si hoy no estas a mi lado.**_

**_Yo te puedo amar  
Déjate llevar_**

Se notaba a primera vista que ambos chicos estaban enamorados. Ese sentimiento que habían estado imprimiendo en cada palabra solo se podía lograr con sentimientos verdaderos. Más de uno de los presentes se conmovieron con la letra de la canción.

**Ves que mi amor es tu amor,  
****Que tu ausencia es dolor  
****Que es amargo el sabor si no estas, si te vas  
****Y no regresas nunca más.  
****Que aún no te puedo llenar  
****Con mi piel en tu piel de pasión  
****Que aún se puede salvar la ilusión  
****Para volver a respirar en tu corazón.**

De la misma forma que había iniciado la canción, ésta terminó. Los aplausos tronaron en todo el lugar y unos cuantos gritos de emoción se escucharon. James dejó su guitarra negra sobre su base y corrió con Lily...

---¿Qué te pareció?

---¿De quien fue la idea?

---Pues de... de todos: Jean, Sirius, Remus.

---¿Qué hay de ti? --- preguntó al tiempo que tomaba la mano temblorosa de James, simplemente para tranquilizarlo. También se acercó un paso más hacia el chico.

---¿Yo?

---Si... ¿que fue lo que hiciste en todo esto?

---Pues... poner todo el corazón en mi voz, en las notas de la guitarra, en estos ojos que se mueren por una mirada de esas esmeraldas... demostrarte que no me importa que sea lo que pase, yo quiero estar a tu lado siempre.

---James...

---Antes de que digas algo más... se que dijiste que solo esperara una semana para que arreglaras tus asuntos y así tuvieras tiempo para mí... ¿pero sabes que? No me importa NADA, si tienes algún problema, permíteme ayudarte, aconsejarte o simplemente escucharte... Se que puedo hacer todo eso siendo tu amigo ¡Pero no puedo! Simplemente no puedo... --- cogió con la mano libre el rostro de la pelirroja y se acercó un poco. --- Necesito de tu cariño, de tus caricias, de tus besos... por favor Lily.

La pelirroja bajó la cabeza y se quedó en silencio, pero sin soltarse de él. James no sabía si tomar eso como buena señal o no... La gente comenzó a desocupar la Sala Común y permanecieron ellos solos. El salón se quedó mucho más callado, ni siquiera los corazón retumbando en sus pechos se escucharon.

Cuando James comenzaba a hacerse la idea de que todo había fallado ella se aproximo de la nada y lo beso. Le dejó el sabor en los labios que tanto le gustaba a Potter, la sensación de cosquillas en las manos, la energía recorriendo desde sus pies hasta su cabeza. No se soltaron después de besarse, permanecieron abrazados diciéndose eso que no necesita palabras.

Desde las escaleras de caracol los miraban dos parejas: Sirius y Elly junto con Jean y Remus. Black abrazaba por la cintura a la rubia mientras le decía algo al oído. Remus y Jean estaban tomados de la mano, pero él no tardo en acercarla así para depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla de su novia.

**Flash Back**

El ave le dio unos cuantos picotazos cariñosos en la mano y luego levantó el vuelo. Seguro le darían permiso, su padre confiaba plenamente en James, después de todo. Se levantó y se miró en el espejo que estaba detrás de su puerta, se acomodó el cabello un poco y salió de la habitación descalza y en pijama. Bajó rápidamente la primera mitad de la escalera y el resto se deslizó por el barandal como solía hacerlo desde que tenía memoria. Se fue directamente a la cocina con ambas cartas en la mano... su padre cocinaba los últimos hot cakes mientras que su hermana mayor, Petunia, balanceaba sus pies desde la silla, al ver a Lily frunció el ceño y se fue hacia el baño haciéndose la desentendida (se hizo la loca y ni pío le dijo)

---¡Que delicia¿Ya puedo empezar?

---No, espera a que estemos todos sentados... --- contestó su padre con el sartén en la mano ---¿y de quienes fueron las cartas?

---Ah, una es de James... que sí me dejas ir a su casa mañana --- su padre le dirigió una no muy buena mirada --- tranquilo, estarán unos amigos también

---Eso está mejor

---Dice que pasa por mí para que no haya problemas.

---Pues ya veremos... Petunia... ¡Petunia! Ya vente a desayunar --- llegó aún con el ceño fruncido y un puchero en puerta, se sentó en silencio ---¿Cómo se dice?

---Buenos días princesita --- dijo con su voz falsamente amable

---Hola...

---¿Que quisiera para desayunar? Tal vez aquí no tengamos toda la comida de la que usted majestad es digna como en su colegio para bichos raros...

---¡No tienes que ser grosera!

---¿A no¡Pues tu eres una engreída creyéndose de lo mejor...!

---¿Yo engreída¡Pues tu eres una amargada! No es mi culpa que yo sea bruja ¡y tu no!

---¡Ni que quisiera ser un adefesio como tú!

---¡BASTA! --- gritó su padre imponiendo algo de orden en la mesa ---¿Qué no pueden estarse sin pelear ni un solo día!

---Pues no se que hace aquí, debería quedarse como en el resto de las vacaciones en su laboratorio experimental para ratas de...

---¡ES SUFICIENTE¡Petunia, vete a tu habitación! --- la chica solo bufó y miró con odio a su hermana. Se levantó tirando un vaso, haciéndolo romper... lo ultimo que se escucho de su parte fue la puerta azotarse y gritos de: "¡TE ODIO!" . Lily bajó la mirada y comenzó a recoger los trozos de vidrio, no se dio cuenta de que piso uno...

---¡Ahhhh!

---¿Estas bien? --- ambos miraron su pie, justo en el talón se le había encajado un pedazo pequeño, pero lo suficientemente grande para que saliera sangre ---Siéntate... por aquí está el alcohol y una gasa --- comenzó a revolver cajones de una vitrina, hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba. Se hincó frente a su hija con unas pinzas pequeñas en las manos ---Te va a doler un poco --- Lily asintió, cuando salió el fragmento, la sangre comenzó a ser más abundante. Comenzó a limpiar la herida con el alcohol cuando escuchó unos sollozos de su hija ---Se que te duele...

---No es eso papá

---Es... tu hermana entonces.

---¿Por que me odia tanto¿Que le hice?

---En primera no te odia, no podría hacerlo. Son hermanas y lo que las une no solo es un lazo de sangre... se porta así porque, pues... eres diferente

---¿Y ser diferente es malo?

---No, no quise decir eso... solo que ella cree que por ser diferente te quiero más y te pongo más atención, que no me preocupo tanto por ella como lo haría por ti. En eso esta mal, ambas son mis hijas y las quiero igual, me preocupan por igual... simplemente no puedo hacer distinción por ustedes, ni decir que alguna de ustedes es mi preferida.

--- Por más que trato de llevarme bien con ella, o de simplemente, llevar la fiesta en paz ¡no se puede!

---Solo deja que se de cuenta de su error --- la besó en la frente, Lily se sentía ya un poco más tranquila cuando se limpió los ojos--- detén esto aquí, voy por una venda... ¿Y de quien es la otra carta?

---No lo sé, no la he revisado. --- tomó el sobre azul marino con bordes dorados, con una tinta brillante se leía "Lilian Lamberton" junto con una dirección... ¡Oh no! Habría problemas... cuando le había contado sobre sus abuelos a su padre, éste se había vuelto una furia y no había querido darle explicaciones del por que.

---¿De quien es? --- se hincó nuevamente frente a ella tomando su pie para colocarle al venda.

---Es de... de los Sres. Lamberton ---dijo en voz baja y temiendo lo peor

---¿De quien dijiste?

---De Jonathan y Lilian

---¿Qué quieren? --- se levantó y sirvió dos hot cakes en cada plato pero no con muy buena cara

--- Es lo que quisiera yo saber... --- abrió el sobre y sacó el pergamino

_Querida Lily:_

_¿Cómo has estado? Nosotros te extrañamos mucho y no esperamos el momento de verte de nuevo. ¿Sabes? No hay día en que no piense en ti, en mi nieta, y me encantaría poderte conocer mejor... he estado hablando con Jonathan toda la semana y creemos que sería una excelente idea que pasaras unos días con nosotros, tu y tu hermana. Por favor, solo te pido que lo pienses y no nos des una respuesta precipitada... si es necesario hablar con tu padre, no hay problema, lo haré con todo gusto._

_Estaré esperando tu lechuza..._

_Te quiere muchísimo_

_Lilian Lamberton_

---¿Y?

---Pues... nos invitan a pasar unos días en su casa, a Petunia y a mí

---¿QUÉ!

---Papá tranquilo, ellos solo...

---¡Creen que pueden meterse en sus vidas después de 15 años!

---¡Pues no quieren dejar pasar más tiempo!

---Increíble --- se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a dar vueltas por el cuarto

---¿Por que no quieres que me acerque a ellos?

---¡Por que ya han hecho demasiado daño a nuestra familia, demasiadas cosas!

---¿Qué cosas?

---¡No entenderías Lily!

---¡Pues si me explicaras trataría de entenderlas! Ya no soy una niña chiquita... ya crecí papá, creo que tengo la edad suficiente para saber que es lo que en verdad me conviene --- echó al silla para atrás y salió corriendo para su habitación.

**Flash back**

Se encontraban leyendo un libro de Transformaciones en el Gran Comedor mientras le daba unas cuantas mordidas a su empanada de crema. Pronto acabarían las clases y ella estaba más feliz que nunca, hace apenas unas horas atrás el problema relacionado con los Lamberton habían pasado a segundo plano... nuevamente estaba con James y disfrutaba cada segundo con él como si fuera el último de su vida. Se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse al estadio de Quidditch... James había convocado una reunión para despedirse del equipo y cosas por el estilo. Pero antes de que saliera del enorme salón...

--- Srita. Evans si me permitiera unos segundos... --- era la Profesora McGonagall que parecía un tanto preocupada "seguro por el final del curso" pensó Lily...

---Por supuesto--- la pelirroja guardó sus pertenencias en su mochila y siguió a Minerva por los pasillos del colegio. Portaba una tímida sonrisa en los labios... no sabía en realidad que pasaría

---Ha recibido esto por la mañana--- le entregó un sobre mediano en las manos... las letras grabadas en dorado le daban un buen toque de elegancia. --- Llego a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore... ambos le pedimos que lea esto con atención y prudencia...

---Por supuesto... gracias profesora.

McGonagall continuó caminando por los pasillos mientras reprendía a uno que otro alumno por pequeñas travesuras. Ascendió por los escalones de piedra sin mirar el sobre y se dirigió a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y olvidó por completo la idea de encontrarse con Potter. No era necesario mirar el remitente puesto que las ultimas palabras de McGonagall lo decía todo: "Atención y prudencia"

Subió hacia su cuarto, dejó algunos libros que ya no utilizaría en su cama y se quitó los zapatos. Se sentó en la alfombra escarlata de la habitación redonda y respiró profundamente... Las letras impresas decían claramente

_Lilian Lamberton. Golden Gardens #4651. Lower Slaugther, Inglaterra_

--- Aquí vamos... --- abrió el sobre y sacó el trozo de pergamino lleno de palabras perfectamente armadas, le dio un poco de miedo saber lo que diría.

_Estimada Lily:_

_Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que lamento mucho la forma en que nos hemos conocido, se que no ha sido la mejor y que lo más probable es que te hayamos generado solo confusión. Sin embargo no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, sabía que todo esto sería necesario y que pasaría tarde o temprano. Es preciso que conozcas la verdad, es lo más justo para ti en estos momentos._

_Jonathan y yo tuvimos solo una hija: Elizabeth. Nunca nos importó si sería bruja o no, simplemente deseábamos con todo nuestro corazón que fuera sana y muy feliz. Ella creció y se desarrollo como una adolescente normal a pesar de que vivía en un mundo totalmente ajeno a ella._

_Cuando llegó a la Universidad decidió mudarse a Londres, sola. Fue donde conoció a Richard... a tu padre. Desde el primer momento ella le habló con la verdad acerca de nuestra "condición" y Richard aceptó las cosas tal y como eran. Si algo me alegró en aquel momento, fue que Elizabeth había encontrado a un verdadero hombre._

_Pasó un año y nació tu hermana, de inmediato supimos que ella no era bruja, tal y como sus padres. Pero lo que siguió en los siguientes dos años fue una mala época, llena de confusión y miedo. El señor tenebroso comenzó sus ataques, una noche que logro ingresar al Ministerio, robo una profecía del Departamento de Misterios. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta lo que haría hasta que supimos el contenido de la bola._

_Hablaba sobre el que derrotaría a Lord Voldemort y de que familia vendría...de la nuestra. Para ese entonces, nadie le tomó importancia pues a penas surgían las fuerzas oscuras, pero cuando éstas comenzaron a cobrar mayor fuerzas, todo se volvió un desastre. Fue cuando supimos que tu madre estaba embarazada por segunda ocasión pero hasta que el bebe naciera sabríamos si tendría magia en su venas o no._

_Decidimos tomar precauciones y resguardamos a tu familia en una casa oculta cerca de la nuestra. Una tarde, un mes antes de lo provisto, tus padres estaban cenando en casa cuando comenzaron las contracciones. Nosotros no estábamos con ellos y tu padre no tenia idea de que hacer así que lo primero que hizo fue llevarla al hospital muggle más cercano._

_Jonathan estaba en el Ministerio y recibió una lechuza que decía que los mortifagos estaban en movimiento y que tenían lista la ubicación de Elizabeth. Cuando me aviso me aterré y salí corriendo a la casa... solo encontré la nota que habían dejado con la dirección del hospital. Fui en seguida hacia halla y me encontré con Elizabeth y Richard... y con una pequeña pelirroja entre sus brazos._

_La primera vez que te vi, eras tan pequeña y frágil... y cuando te tuve entre mis brazos, lo único que logre hacer fue llorar de alegría. Fue cuando supe que eras una pequeña bruja. Jonathan no tardaba en arribar junto con una patrulla de aurores... pero no llegaron a tiempo. Tres mortifagos entraron al lugar... nadie recuerda a ciencia cierta lo que paso. Lo único que logre hacer fue tomarte de la cuna, sacarte de esa habitación y esconderte antes de que te pasara algo. Cuando regresé a donde tu madre, solo vi un resplandor azul..._

_Segundos después llegaron los aurores y arrestaron a los mortifagos, pero el daño estaba hecho. En seguida llevamos a San Mungo a Elizabeth... pero ya no se podía hacer nada. La habían atacado con la maldición "Sphinxos Mortis", es un antiguo hechizo que deja sin mente a las personas, como si les quitara la memoria. Elizabeth se quedó sola en su propio mundo y nadie podía ayudarla. Tu padre se volvió loco de rabia, nos culpo de lo que pasó y parecía que nunca nos perdonaría. Lo único que nos pidió de regreso a casa fue que nunca nos volviéramos acercar a tu hermana o a ti... y aunque le dijimos sobre tu condición, nada lo hizo cambiar de opinión._

_Fue por eso que nunca supiste nada de nosotros y eso era lo mejor pues Lord Voldemort nunca se enteró de tu existencia, todos los mortifagos siguieron buscándote pero nunca supieron de ti con certeza. Tiempo después se comenzó a decir que la profecía era solo una mentira, fue cuando dejaron de buscarte... al menos supimos que ya no correrías peligro._

_Nunca pretendimos hacerte daño Lily, sería lo ultimo que pasaría por nuestras cabezas... así que por favor, permítenos conocerte y date tu la oportunidad de conocernos, de darte cuenta de quien somos en realidad. Es lo único que pedimos._

_Atentamente_

_Lilian Lamberton_

Terminó la carta y se quedó sin pronunciar palabra... solo se oía el tic tac del reloj de su mesita de noche, su respiración tranquila y pausada, los latidos de su corazón retumbante y uno que otro pensamiento. Segundos después se levantó y sacó un trozo mediano de pergamino... sacó su tintero y su pluma... esa sería una larga tarde escribiendo.

**Flash back**

Cuando su padre se había enterado de que los abuelos de Lily habían hecho su aparición, se comportó como nunca lo había visto su hija. Solo gritaba y maldecía... pero nunca le dijo la verdad, su versión de los hechos. La pelirroja solo quería que su padre se lo dijera por sí mismo, aunque supiera ya la verdad. Deseaba que el corazón de su papá pudiera descansar al fin.

Después de la carta, Lily les respondió y les hizo entender que ella no tenía razón para odiarlos por lo que había pasado, pero tampoco para quererlos. Les dijo que les daría la oportunidad de demostrarle quienes eran en realidad aceptando una charla en la última semana de clases.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

---¿Puedo... puedo pasar? --- tocó la puerta unos dos veces, después entró con una bandeja con dos tazas de chocolate y un plato de galletas de coco... vio a su hija tendida sobre su cama, mirando al techo ---Mira lo que traigo, chocolate concentrado con una pizca de canela... además --- sacó una bolsita de malvaviscos --- podemos ponerles unos cuantos... ---pero nada servía... parecía que su hija realmente estaba decepcionada de su comportamiento --- mira Lily, lo siento... no debí decir tantas tonterías ni gritarte como lo hice... y tienes razón, ya no eres una chiquilla, eres muy inteligente y sabrás lo que te conviene y lo que quieres... --- ella al fin lo miro, con esos ojos de indulgencia que hacían sentir bien a cualquiera después de una discusión...

---Gracias papá... --- lo abrazó por el cuello y así permanecieron unos cuantos segundos más...

---Iras con ellos ¿verdad?

---Sí... después de todo, son mi familia...

---¿Y tu hermana¿Ya le preguntaste si quiere ir?

---Fui a su habitación... en cuento me vio, me azotó la puerta y gritó que fuera lo que quisiera, su respuesta era no

---Muy bien, supongo que querrás ver a James antes de irte... mejor mándale tu lechuza antes de que se haga más noche... te dejaré aquí tu taza y galletas

---Claro... gracias. --- se fue a su escritorio y cogió dos trozos de pergamino...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El domingo a medio día sonó el timbre del #25 del paseo Kensington, era un vecindario tranquilo en general, la mayoría de las casas presumía un lindo jardín enfrente y una que otra figurilla de cerámica. El auto verde del Sr. Evans estaba estacionado en el porche cuando James esperaba por su novia

---¿Si? --- era Petunia la que abrió al puerta, pero al fijarse de quien se trataba, solo puso su clásica expresión de asco y se retiro del lugar, cerrándole las puerta en las narices al chico antes de que pronunciara palabra

---¡Eres una tonta! --- oyó decir a Lily desde el interior, nuevamente al puerta se abrió. Traía la respiración algo agitada, pero en cuanto vio a James tan guapo como siempre, retomo la postura ---Hola...

---Hola preciosa --- se acercó a ella para besarla pero algo la detuvo

---Buenas tardes James

---Eh... buenas tardes Sr. Evans --- Lily pudo notar, incluso, como James se erguía más de lo normal.

---¿Cómo has estado?

---Bien gracias... ¿y usted?

---Mejor que nunca... pasa ---ofreció amablemente su "suegro"

---Seguro --- a Lily le provocaba mucha gracia ver como su padre lograba poner de mil colores a Potter, lo ponía más nervioso que nadie... pero si había algo que lo tranquilizarlo, era el simple hecho de tomarlo por la mano. Minutos después, James se encontraba sentado en la sala con un vaso de naranjada fría entre las manos, Lily miraba aún divertida la escena a su lado

---¿Y tus padres James?

---Están muy bien, gracias por preguntar

---Me los saludas por favor...

---Por supuesto Sr. Evans

---Voy por mis cosas, en un momento regreso --- se levantó y subió las escaleras a toda prisa.

---¿Y... como van las cosas con mi hija?

---Eh... pues... bien. Es una excelente chica y...

---Espero que sepas cuidarla... no me gustaría que ella resultara... tu sabes --- daba pisadas largas hacia el chico, con la simple intención de asustarlo un poco... los pasos de la chica se oyeron bajando y entrando nuevamente a la habitación, al ver la cara de arrepentimiento de James supo lo que estaba pasando

---Papa... ¡deja ya esas tonterías!

---¿De que hablas? ---preguntó inocentemente --- mi yerno y yo solo conversábamos sobre deportes ¿verdad?

---Si, seguro... por supuesto, solo...

---Dejen de mentir ambos, James no sabe nada de deportes muggles... mejor vamonos --- se acercó a ambos, beso a su padre en la mejilla y tomo a James de la mano

---¿A que hora regresas?

---Estará en su casa a las 6, lo juro --- contestó muy serio y con unas gotas de sudor ya recorriendo su frente

---No llegare tarde papa, déjate de preocupar... ¡Nos vemos! --- salieron de la casa y ambos soltaron la carcajada

---¡No puedo creer que le siguieras la corriente!

---¿Qué más podía hacer? --- se desabrochó el primer botón de su camisa negra, traía un pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos a tono con la camisa

---¡JAJAJA! Hubieras visto tu cara... detenme esto... --- le entregó su morral para quitarse la sudadera

---Wow... te ves genial

---Gracias --- traía un pantalón verde militar con un cinturón ancho, su blusa a tono tenía unas franjas negras donde se leía "Military School", y considerando que el pantalón era a la cadera y la blusa era un poco corta, se veía su abdomen plano, por ultimo, se quitó al liga del chongo dejando su cabello suelto y algo revuelto --- No podía salir así de mi casa, imagínate lo que diría mi papá

---Pues estamos en las mismas... no podía venir como cualquier día

---¡Ahhh! Por eso la formalidad... ya decía yo que era raro verte con camisa...

---Pero así me quieres... --- la detuvo y la acercó a él

---Mmmm... un poco

---Yo diría que un mucho... --- confeso de forma modesta ---Además se quedó algo pendiente ¿no? --- se acercó un poco más a ella

---Tal vez si... --- comentó picaramente --- o tal vez no... --- lo jaló y siguieron caminando por toda la calle, cruzando con algunos vecinos que murmuraban a sus espaldas ---¿Y como viniste hasta acá?

---El autobús noctámbulo... pero me maree muchísimo ¡por favor te compasión de mi y no me hagas subir de nuevo!

---La ultima vez que me subí, casi salgo vomitando mi desayuno... será mejor si vamos al estilo muggle hasta tu casa, no está muy lejos... tendríamos mucho tiempo para... --- tomó su rostro con una mano y con sus dedos jugueteó un poco con los delgados labios del chico --- conversar

---Genial... --- tras soltar un suspiro respondió... cruzaron por un parque pues del otro lado estaba la estación de autobuses muggles.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Antes que nada mil perdones por no haber publicado antes, pero como lo dije en mi otro fic, la escuela me trae loca… en fin, ojala y les haya gustado (aunque estoy consiente de que este fic comienza a oler a muerto)**

**EN fin agradezco con el alma, el corazón y las tripas a los que me leen, entinedase dos personas:**

**ALEX:** ERES UNA ADORADA! En serio, como tu pocas… MIL GRACIAS POR SUBIERME LOS ANIMOS! Y se qeu me has estado preguntando cuanto falta por terminar, yo creo qeu no pasa de cinco chaps… yo creoq eu tres o cuatro. Pero mejor me callo por que soy capaz de alragrlo más… en fin. MIL GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE°! Y se que me merezco qeu no vuelvas a escribirme reviews ni siqueira qeu me leas (tu sabes por que) así qeu como por decima ve te digo: LO SIENTOOOOOOOO! Buneo, te dejo chava…. BAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**ARMELLE POTTER:** Hola chava! Lo de los primeros chaps... pues a mi tampoco me gustaron pero es que tiene historia y por eso están tan dramáticos (me acababan de batear pero horrible y la mejor forma que encontré de desahogarme fue escribiendo... fue así como nació este fic) pero a partir del 4 fue que empecé a formar una historia con pies y cabeza (se nota verdad?) y MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME! No cualquier lo hace (snif T.T) por ese simple hecho TE ADoRO NIÑA¡¡¡EN SERIO; MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! Mejor tu me lees que mi mejor amiga (snif snif) EN fin... te dejo que tengo que seguir escribiendo... por cierto! Lee mi otro fic, esta empezando apenas o lee "Que vida la mía" lo puedes encontrar en mis autores u historias favoritas. Lo escribo con una amiga y es también sobre los merodeadores, jejejeje (LOS AMO!) En fin, ahora si me callo... BAYOOOOOOOOO!

Pd. SI tienes MSN de hotmail me encantaría que me agregaras a tus contactos... me fascina hablar con fans de HP

**Bueno mejor me callo... y solo diré REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**BAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	34. Mansión Lamberton

**Mansión Lamberton¿Vacaciones o correccional?**

---¿Entonces no te voy a ver?

---Creo que no...

---¿Y cuando regresas?

---Creo que serán dos semanas.

---¿Cuanto! --- James, que abrazaba por la cintura a Lily se quedó algo sorprendido--- ¡Eso es mucho tiempo!

---Jajaja... no es para tanto James, solo son 14 días...

---Pero... ¿podré irte a visitar?

---No sé si tus padres te dejen ir a Lower Slaugther

---Podría intentarlo --- sonrió picaramente y se acercó un poco más a su labios... la besó tiernamente mientras sentía entre sus dedos esa suave cabellera rojiza. Lily se dejó llevar por los roces en sus labios y no le importó que los otros dos los miraran.

---¡Ya, ya¡Dejen los arrumacos que nosotros no tenemos con quien! --- expresó desde los aires el chico

---¡Sirius! --- Remus se puso algo colorado y calló a su amigo. En seguida, Lily y James se separaron.

---¿Qué? Es la verdad... ¿o me negaras Remus que no te gustaría que Jean estuviera aquí para... tu sabes...?

---¡No! Digo, sí... me refiero que me gustaría que estuviera con nosotros, pero no para lo que tu piensas...

---¿Si se fue con su familia a Toscana?--- era la voz de la pelirroja, quien seguía abrazada aun por los brazos fuertes de su novio.

---Si, se fue a pasar el verano con la familia de su madre... creo que estará allá las vacaciones enteras...

---¿Por qué no vas a visitarla?---la pregunta la formuló Sirius que había bajado ya de su escoba y se había acercado con el resto.

---Me dijo que no podía decirme donde estaba con exactitud, el Ministro colocó seguridad de todo tipo alrededor de la casa para que no sufrieran ningún ataque. --- explicó el mismo Lupin. Se sentó sobre la hierba en el jardín de la casa de James, le siguieron Evans y Potter... Black tomó un vaso de zumo y se recostó junto con sus amigos...

---¿Qué hay de ustedes chicos¿Dónde pasaran el verano?

---Me quedaré en Grimmauld Place aburrido con el tonto de Kreacher... y aunque mis padres estarán de viaje, me han prohibido salir...

---Pero siempre te permiten ir a casa de tus primas ¿no? --- cuestionó su mejor amigo

---Mira, Bellatrix está completamente loca con eso de las artes oscuras... y como yo no hago más que gastarle bromas, me odia. Andrómeda es la más genial de las tres, pero mis papás la aborrecen con todas sus ideas de igualdad entre magos y muggles y eso... Narcisa es la única "cuerda" de esa familia, pero últimamente se ha vuelto muy fría y distante conmigo, y encima pareciera que idolatra a ese idiota de Malfoy... estoy seguro que le ha lavado el cerebro en mi contra.

---Vaya... al menos tendrás alguien con quien estar... --- mencionó un tanto decaído Remus --- yo estaré en mi casa con mi padre, pero el próximo fin de semana iré a una cabaña en el bosque... solo. --- Nadie pudo evitar el silencio incomodo, resultado de la ultima frase de su amigo, todos sabían a lo que se refería--- Luego regresaré a Londres pero creo que mi padre trabajará el resto de las vacaciones...

---¡No te preocupes Rems! Yo también me quedaré en casa y dudo que haya problema con mis padres si te quedas unos días aquí.

---¡Eso sería genial James! --- una sonrisa natural resultó de los labios de Lupin pues nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad...

---¡Claro! Y seguro que Sirius puede escaparse de Kreacher y venir también... solo faltaría Pete.

---¿Y tu pelirroja¿Dónde estarás¿Te unirás a la fiesta?

---No podré... tendré fiesta propia. Iré a Lower Slaugther...

---Vaya... seguro los Lamberton tendrán una mansión--- dijo entre bocados Sirius que seguía acostado sobre el pasto verde y fresco.

---No había pensado en ello, pero lo descubriré mañana.

* * *

Temprano por la mañana, un auto azul marino del ministerio llegó por Lily. Ella ya esperaba en la puerta junto con su padre, al ver a Lilian dentro del auto, se despidió de Richard dándole un abrazo y un gran beso. La Sra. Lamberton salió del coche y se aproximó a la entrada de la casa. Ese día traía un a falda larga gris con una blusa blanca de corte sencillo, aún así mantenía ese porte de elegancia que la distinguía.

---Buenos días... --- saludó Lily al tener frente a sí a Lilian.

---Hola cariño... si quieres subir al auto

---Esta bien... nos vemos papá --- se abrazó a su cuello una vez más como si fuera pasar un largo tiempo antes de volver a verlo. Le dirigió un último comentario antes de que él entablara conversación con la otra --- Deja las cosas como están ¿esta bien?

---Ya no te preocupes, te amo hija... vamos--- se soltó de la pelirroja y dirigió su vista a la bruja mayor

---Buenos días Richard

---Cuide a mi hija por favor

---Es mi nieta, por supuesto que lo haré...

---Eso dijo la última vez... --- Había tratado de evitar esas palabras pero habían sido imposible, como si algo dentro de él lo hubiese obligado ---Espero que esta vez lo cumpla. --- Por su parte, Lilian mantuvo su postura sin importarle los recuerdos que pudieran traer esas palabras.

---Nos veremos en unos días... --- se giró sobre los talones y entró al automóvil. El chofer guardó el equipaje de la pelirroja en la cajuela. En unos segundos el vehículo comenzó la marcha hacia la mansión de los Lamberton.

* * *

Lower Slaugther estaba más lejos de que Lily pensaba, pero con ayuda de magia habían llegado en menos de la mitad del tiempo que se utilizaría en transporte muggle.

---Hemos llegado... --- Lilian le sonrió a su nieta mientras que el chofer cruzaba una enorme reja de bronce... el auto se detuvo y el chofer salió para abrir la puerta a las pasajeras. Cuando Lily salió miró mejor el lugar: frente a la casa había una fuente de un unicornio, la piedra azul le daba un aspecto muy brillante y hermoso. Se giró a la casa, era gigante, más de lo que había imaginado.

El ladrillo claro mostraba una casa de dos pisos y el techo era de teja negra. Simplemente la entrada era bastante espaciosa, subió los escalones de mármol blanco y observó los cinco arcos del mismo material que se levantaban sobre ella, antes de la puerta. Los jardines de alrededor estaban perfectamente cuidados y mostraban exóticas y diminutas flores. La puerta tenía un marco estilizado, unos dragones grabados. Antes de que pudiera tocar la madera negra de la puerta, ésta se abrió de par en par.

---¡Ama Lilian¡Ha llegado! --- su voz era chillante y sus enormes orejas blancas le daban un aspecto más gracioso de lo normal.

---Si Doucelle... quisiera presentarte a Lily, mi nieta --- Lilian presentó a la elfina a la pelirroja. La pequeña criatura tenía un "vestido" color púrpura y un trozo de tela atado a la cintura a manera de mandil. Sus ojos eran enormes y su color se asemejaba al cielo en un día nublado.

---Mucho gusto señorita... nos da mucho gusto tenerla por aquí. Cualquier cosa que necesite, no dude en pedírselo a Doucelle.--- mencionó después de una reverencia pronunciada.

---Gracias... --- la pelirroja sonrió placidamente.

---Vamos, entremos... --- invitó Lilian mientras se quitaba su capa y se la daba a Doucelle. Evans dio pasos inseguros, no sabía a ciencia cierta como sentirse al estar ahí.

El vestíbulo era igual de espacioso... el mármol, ahora de color negro, debajo de sus pies hacia eco con cada pisada. Los ventanales sobre las paredes llegaban casi al techo y estaban cubiertos por cortinas de un tono brillante... un par de macetones adornaban el lugar. Unos pasos más adelantes estaba la escalera que se partía a la mitad, el barandal tenía los bordes dorados. Había un cuadro enorme de un lago con aves volando de vez en cuando y un chico pescando a la lejanía.

Lily siguió observando cada detalle de la mansión... siguió por detrás a la Sra. Lamberton mientras daba vuelta a la derecha. Pasaron por una pequeña sala: un par de sillones de piel blanca con una mesita al centro. En el fondo de la habitación estaba la barra decorada con un banderín del equipo de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle y una foto del equipo de varias décadas atrás. Continuaron caminando hasta llegar al comedor. La mesa era para doce personas y con adornos estilizados en las esquinas, tenía un par de velas al centro. Al fondo de esta, a través de las puertas de cristal y los ventanales, se veía una alberca de forma ovalada...

---Tienen una casa muy linda. --- puntualizó con educación Lily

---Gracias... es tuya.

---Creo que debería ir a desempacar.

---Por supuesto... te mostraré tu habitación.

Regresaron hasta el vestíbulo, subieron en silencio... el pasillo se abría en ambas direcciones. Caminaron hacia la izquierda hasta el fondo. Lilian abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a su nieta. Sus maletas ya estaban sobre la cama...

---Cualquier cosa que necesites, solo pídelo ¿si?

---Si, gracias... --- Lily se dio la media vuelta y abrió su maleta.

---Ahí esta el baño, hay toallas limpias y una bata... te esperaremos a las 7 para cenar

---Por supuesto, gracias nuevamente.

---¡Ah! Se me olvidaba... el armario esta conectado a la RCM

---¿RCM¿Qué es eso? --- preguntó un tanto asustada

---Red de Compras Mágicas... mira, te explicaré. --- caminó al closet. Eran dos puertas de madera, como cualquier armario, separadas por un espejo de cuerpo completo. --- Solo te colocas frente al espejo y pides lo que necesites de ropa o calzado. --- Lily no miraba muy segura a la otra. --- ¿Por qué no lo pruebas?

---Mmmm... ---caminó hasta lograr ver su reflejo--- ¿Lo que yo quiera?

---Seguro.

---Veamos, me gustaría... unos pantalones cargo negros

---Ahora abre la puerta de la izquierda --- Lily lo hizo, aparecieron al menos una decena de lo que había pedido, diferentes marcas y modelos.

---¡Esto es genial!

---Te los puedes probar, eliges el que más te guste y lo colocas en el otro lado. La demás ropa que no escogiste, regresa a la tienda... ¡Puedes pedir todo lo que quieras!

---Muchas gracias... --- compartieron una sonrisa sincera...

---Esta bien, te dejaré desempacar... iré al Ministerio un momento a terminar de arreglar un asunto. Regresaremos para la cena ¿esta bien?

---Seguro... --- Lilian salió sin decir más... la pelirroja caminó hasta el balcón de su habitación. Vio al atardecer por unos minutos, la figura redonda y rojiza del sol le recordaba su casa. Se volvió a meter y fue cuando se fijó mejor en la habitación.

Era igual de grande que todos los salones de la mansión. Su cama era mucho más grande que cualquier otra en la que hubiera dormido antes, los doseles eran de una tela vaporosa blanca. Ambos lados había mesitas de noche plateadas... delante de su cama, una pequeña mesa de centro, también plateada, con muchos cojines alrededor. El armario mágico y a lado, la puerta del baño. También había una mesa alta con una jarra llena de agua, un vaso limpió y un florero con unas rosas blancas.

* * *

---Srita. Evans... Srita. Evans... --- toco un par de veces con sus delgados nudillos. Entró asomando primero las orejas puntiagudas y luego sus ojos grises.

---¿Qué sucede Doucelle? --- Lily estaba tirada sobre su cama mirando el techo.

---Los amos preguntan si bajará a cenar...

---¿Ya son las siete?

---Las siete y veinte señorita.

---Se me pasó el tiempo volando... --- se levantó y se recogió su cabello en un chongo simple... --- Oye, puedes hacerme un favor

---Lo que usted ordene

---No me digas "Srita. Evans" solo dime Lily --- mencionó tranquila sin pensar en la reacción de Doucelle

---¡Oh, no! No podría... yo nunca --- cogió su delantal sucio y comenzó a limpiarse las lagrimas que salían de sus enormes ojos, luego se limpió la nariz con un fuerte soplido –-- Doucelle es una buena elfina y no...

---Esta bien, dime Srita. Lily... --- trató de tranquilizarla un poco, luego dijo tratando de hacerle ver que no era culpa suya--- Es que no me gusta mucho que me llamen por mi apellido.

---Lo siento, Doucelle nunca lo volverá hacer y...

---Ya, ya, ya... mejor bajemos a cenar

---Perdone lo que diré Srita. Evans, pero...

---Lily...

---¡Oh lo siento Srita. Lily! --- estaba a punto de hacer otro drama...

---Tranquila... ¿qué me ibas a decir?

---No pretendo ofenderla ni nada... solo que al amo Jonathan no le agradará como va vestida

---¿Qué tiene de malo? --- Lily se miró a si misma... traía uno de su pantalones preferidos, unos azules de mezclilla, un "poco" rasgados de hasta abajo, una blusa sin manga de diferentes tonos verdes y unos tenis "blancos".

---¡No quise ofenderla señorita! --- Doucelle comenzó a golpearse contra la pared, pero Lily la cogió de la espalda y detuvo su "castigo"

---No, no... no lo hiciste.

---Solo quería decírselo porque el amo Jonathan le gusta vestirse de la mejor manera durante la cena y... --- agachó la cabeza y se limpió la ultima gota de su blanquizco rostro.

---Mira, bajaré vestida así porque así es como soy y no cambiaré mi forma de ser para agradarles más ni nada. --- salió de la habitación con paso decidido. La pequeña elfina se limpió el rostro una vez más y desapareció con un ¡plim!

Lily caminó por el pasillo mirando cada unos de los cuadros que adornaban las paredes. Los inquilinos de los mismos, miraban expectantes a la pelirroja y murmuraban de vez en cuando entre ellos. La chica comenzó a bajar las escaleras, el último tramo se deslizó por el ancho barandal... eso habría sido divertido de no ser porque Jonathan la esperaba al pie de las escaleras y casi habían caído ambos en el aterrizaje de la pelirroja.

---¡Lo siento¡En serio, perdone! --- Lily se disculpó con la cara encendida de pena.

---Esta bien, no hay problema... solo que tendrás que aprender a comportarte como se debe.--- no fue un regaño del todo, pero Lily si se sintió algo cohibida con las palabras. El mago miró de arriba abajo a la chica como inspeccionando su vestimenta, que era justamente lo que hacía... ocultando una mueca de desagrado se dirigió a Lily --- Vayamos a cenar.

Cuando entraron al comedor, Lily vio como al menos una decena de platillos estaban dispuestos sobre la mesa. Toda esa comida serviría para alimentar a medio Gryffindor y sin embargo, esa noche solo cenarían tres. Asomó la mirada sobre los platos... vio un mousse de mango que se veía delicioso, metió un dedo para darle una probada.

---Esta delicioso... --- alzó la mirada y observó al Sr. Lamberton, traía una cara de asombro, desaprobando se cierta manera su comportamiento.--- Perdón...

---Lily... toma asiento por favor, donde gustes. --- la chica hizo caso y se sentó a la izquierda de Jonathan quien ocupaba la cabecera de la mesa. La noche pasó tranquila y callada, solo de vez en cuando, los Sres. Lamberton comentaban una que otra cosa sobre su trabajo. En aquel momento, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que todo había sido una mala idea, no se sentía a gusto ni en confianza...

---Eh, no tengo mucha hambre... ¿puedo retirarme? --- fingió para librarse de esa mala noche.

---Pero... --- Jonathan se disponía a dar una queja

---Por supuesto Lily... buenas noches cariño. --- pero su esposa se anticipó y callo su comentario.

---Buenas noches --- echo la silla para atrás, dejó su servilleta sobre la mesa y caminó hacia las escaleras. Pero antes se detuvo a escuchar lo que decían sobre ella.

---Deberías enseñarle un poco de modales

---Vamos Jonathan, Lily es una adolescente... además fue educada completamente distinta a nosotros.

---Aún así creo que no estaría mal que aprendiera un par de cosas...

---Dale una oportunidad, verás lo maravillosa que es...

Lily no quiso saber más y subió corriendo a su habitación. Entró y se dejó caer sobre su cama ahogando su rostro en las almohadas. "¿Por qué acepté venir¡Debo estar loca¡Quiero estar con mi papá, mis amigos, con James!" Se incorporó y sacó de su maleta su diario para comenzar a escribir tratando de retener dos diamantes líquidos de sus verdes pupilas.

* * *

La habitación estaba fría, abrió los ojos y alcanzó a ver la luz del sol cruzando por el

balcón... la noche le había parecido más larga de lo normal, le habían dado ganas de salir a caminar un rato pero desistió de la idea...

Esa habitación no se parecía en nada a la suya: pequeña y llena de recuerdos sobre las paredes. Su padre siempre estaba cuando se despertaba con su mirada llena de luz... pero ahora estaba ahí, sola en ese cuarto tan vacío. Se sentó sobre la cama y vio el reloj sobre el buró, eran las 8:15 AM. Ese martes sería el segundo día en la mansión Lamberton, el menos esperaba que no resultara ser como el día anterior.

Caminó hacia la puerta y se asomó, pero no había nadie, como si la casa estuviera vacía. Se regresó al baño, se lavó la cara y se recogió el cabello, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que moría de hambre pues prácticamente no había probado bocado la noche anterior. Salió de la habitación descalza y aun en pijama... llegando a la mitad de las escaleras, se disponía a deslizarse... "No, mejor me comporto... no quiero que me corran de la casa"

Cruzando el vestíbulo, la pelirroja encontró a Doucelle quien jalaba con dificultad un pequeño cesto lleno de ropa sucia.

---Déjame ayudarte... --- dijo Lily quien usualmente se portaba igual con los elfos del colegio, pero por lo visto no recordaba que lo único que lograba con eso era "ofenderlos"

---¡No Srita. Lily¡Yo nunca podría...!

----Perdón, perdón Doucelle... --- la pelirroja dejó en seguida el cesto, tratando de calmar a la elfina.

---Los amos son igual de amables que usted, pero imagínese que dirían los demás elfos si vieran a Doucelle

---Esta bien, no hay problema... oye ¿esta el Sr. Lamberton?

---El Amo Jonathan salió a temprana hora rumbo al Ministerio. Le llamaron de emergencia durante la noche...

---¿Quién? --- preguntó de forma curiosa

---Doucelle mala, Doucelle mala... --- la pequeña criatura comenzó a golpearse con una mesilla que adornaba la entrada--- No deberías... hablar sobre... los asuntos... del amo

---Ya, ya, ya... no preguntaré más, solo deja de golpearte. --- "Mejor ya no le hablo, o comienza a llorar o a golpearse"

---¿Sobre qué no vas a preguntar? --- llegó por su espalda Lilian quien le sonrió amablemente.

Estaba vestida con una túnica negra muy elegante y por consiguiente cara, o eso pensó Lily. Le dio algo de pena pues ella continuaba de pijama que era un pantalón y una camiseta de tirantes de tela muy suave, su cabello todo revuelto mientras que Lilian estaba perfectamente peinada.

---Sobre... nada. --- Lily colocó sus manos por detrás y le devolvió la sonrisa.

---Bien... vamos a desayunar.

El comedor estaba bastante iluminado con los enormes ventanales del fondo, el sol parecía brindar sus mejores rayos durante esa mañana. El desayuno se veía igual de tentador que la cena, por lo que Lily no dudó en probar de todo un poco. Cuando Lilian terminó sus sagrados alimentos, se levantó hacia la pequeña sala, regresó con su capa puesta y su bolso negro.

---Tengo que acudir de inmediato al Ministerio a terminar unos expedientes... volveré en la tarde para hablar un poco. A las 7 cenaremos... nos vemos cariño--- pasó junto a la pelirroja y besó su cabeza esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero lo único que logro fueron unas cuantas palabras

---Hasta luego... --- escuchó los pasos alejarse más allá del vestíbulo, luego escucho como una llamarada de fuego, lo más seguro era que Lilian hubiera viajado con polvos Flu.

* * *

Ya era más de media mañana y estaba más que aburrida... sola en esa enorme casa y sin comunicación. No había visto alguna lechuza y Lynnie se había quedado en su casa. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue ver el lugar entero.

Se la había pasado explorando la casa, viendo en cada rincón de la mansión que cosa divertida podría encontrar. Inspeccionó primero la planta alta, pasó por una habitación muy extraña, llena de cuadros bizarros y sin forma que gritaban palabras que parecía se las llevaba el viento antes de hacerse entendibles, no había ni un solo mueble ahí, solo una ventana redonda en el fondo "_Son un poco raros_", luego pasó por la habitación de los Lamberton que era la más grande de todas, tenía el piso de madera negra y las paredes blancas, una hermosa alfombra persa con diseños orientales frente a la enorme chimenea con los filos de plata entre muchas cosas lindas y muy elegantes.

Junto a su habitación había otra de madera clara que emanaba un extraño olor. Lily intentó abrirla pero no podía, intentó con el Alohomora, pero ni eso funcionaba. La pelirroja desistió de la idea y dejó así las cosas.

Después había ido al salón principal, que se encontraba al lado contrario al comedor, y a la pequeña biblioteca de los Lamberton. Comenzó a leer un libro que se interesaba sobre todo en los hombre lobo. Lily creía fielmente, que algún día habría alguna cura para esto y con ello, ayudar a su amigo Remus. Cuando había finalizado el primer capitulo del libro "_Recuerdos de una mordida asesina en el alma_" (algo sugestivo el titulo... jeje, es lo único que se me ocurrió) se dio una vuelta por la cocina a buscar algo para calmar la tripa... observó que Doucelle no era el único elfo de la casa. Había otro, uno más pequeño, como un niño... se llamaba Napper. Parecía estar aprendiendo de Doucelle el "arte" de ser un buen elfo domestico.

Después de ver a Napper intentando hacer flotar los platones llenos de comida y ver como se caían una y otra vez encima del diminuto elfo, Lily regresó a la biblioteca con un emparedado de crema de cacahuate en la boca. Cuando terminó de comer, sacó el libro del estante pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención. Había una carpeta de gruesa cubierta verde, la jaló para verla mejor. La cubierta no era otra cosa que escamas de dragón pero extremadamente viejas, ya habían perdido ese brillo hermoso que tienen al chocar con la luz.

Lily la abrió con sumo cuidado, encontró muchos apuntes de Jonathan relacionados con el trabajo. Continuó pasando las hojas que estaban llenas de anotaciones y recortes de periódico, en su mayoría se trataba de ataques, asesinatos, aprensiones y demás relacionados con mortifagos.

Lily continuó viendo cada fotografía y leyendo... "_Esta mañana un nuevo ataque a muggle tuvo lugar en las cercanías de Sheffield, un testigo anónimo asegura que fueron tres los responsables. Las autoridades solicitan a la comunidad mágica su cooperación en esta búsqueda..._ " la nota continuaba. Jonathan solía marcar todos los nombres o lugares que se mencionaban y luego escribía teorías o ideas que el venían a la mente respecto al caso.

Así continuaba más de la mitad, pero casi llegando al final de la carpeta... "_Hoy por la madrugada, el Ministerio de Magia anunció que dentro de las instalaciones del mismo, se encontró el cadáver de Frederick McCabe, funcionario principal dentro del departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional_..."

Ese era el caso del papá de Jean. El Sr. Lamberton había marcado únicamente en el articulo los nombres de Tiberius Brynes y Magnolia Grant... la siguiente pagina estaba totalmente en blanco, solo había dos anotación hasta abajo. "_Tiberius Brynes es mortifago_" y "_Grant irá a Azkaban_"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**¡DIOS¡COMO EXTRAÑABA FANFICTION! La neta, la escuela esta cada vez peor... hace 7 días estuve en semana de examenes y ¡NO¡SUPER PESADO EL ASUNTO! Y bueno, digamos que la #$& vieja de lite ocupa toda mi inspiración en estúpidos e inútiles reportes de los libros más aburridos que encuentra... ¡A QUIEN SE LE OCURRE HACE RESO A UNA ESCRITORA EN POTENCIA! Jajajaja... bueno, dejo de exagerar y comienzo los agradecimientos... **

**Pero antes de eso quisiera hacer dos cosas:**

**1. ANUNCIAR EL SEGUNDO CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI FIC! **Jajajaja... el fic "_**La Otra Cara**_" nació el sábado 8 de Noviembre del 2003 a las 5:31 PM. Todo surgió por que yo andaba pero embobada en serio de un chavo cuyo nombre quedará en el anonimato y solo llamaremos "el idiota". El caso es que "el idiota" me bateó... bueno, así como decir BATEAR, pues no... pero recuerdo que el día anterior andaba de zorro con una chica fácil de la escuela y pues yo estaba de CORTAME-LAS-VENAS... Ahora muchos entenderán el verdadero significado del primer capitulo

Luego de que lo terminé, me di cuenta de que podían inventarme una buena historia, pero aún seguía muy CORTAME-LAS-VENAS así que surgieron los siguientes dos chaps. Una vez con la cabeza en frío, empecé a imaginarme una historia con forma definida... y bueno, que decir... me alargue y alargue hasta llevar en este momento 341 hojas en word ¡ACASO NO ES GENIAL!

Por ello, agradezco infinitamente a todas las personas que me han dado ideas o me han inspirado para escribir: Primero que nada a **SAMIRA** por haberme metido en el mundo de HP y el de los fics, a **Kaori, a Maruka** por haber sido de mis primeras lectoras... a **Miguel Ángel** (un chico de España que talvez nunca vuelva a saber de él) pero que por él me di cuenta de que podía haber más allá de las simples palabras en un fic. (además de que gracia a él me interese en fics de MERODEADORES... LOS AMOOOO!)

Doy gracias a la **Pke**, a **Martha**, a **Marissa**, a **Azuk** y **Julieta** por interesarse en mis ideas locas y apoyarme para que siga escribiéndolas. A todos esos chavos que me han dado experiencias buenas y malas y que me han servido en el fic (Jorge, BIsbal, Carlos incluso Said)

Doy las gracias a Fan fiction! Por crear un espacio tan genial en el que puedo publicar mis fics! Pero sobre todo, gracias a aquellas personas que siempre leen mis historias porque sin ellas no hubiera conocido la GENIAL experiencia de escribir, la alegría de saber que hay a quienes les interesa tu trabajo y la emoción de que algún día lo que escribas puede volverse realidad... **GRACIAS A: Backstreetgirl-Karen, Amy Etchard, missginni, Patry-sk, Miss Lecter, Kymie, mi "bella" hermanita, Azkaban25, Piccolina07, qualex, Paula Weasley, xX-EmilyBlack-Xx,mi hermanita Strawby, Hermione-Gr-P, Maria Halliwell, Martha Potter Black Lupin (quisieras 'mija!), Krizue, Angel Kaori, Ginny84, Andry Black, AMBAR, MayeEvans, Kajime, Light Angel o también oOo.Thea.oOo, Narwen Weasley, LaYn, Pke, Gerulita Evans, Armelle Potter, Alis Black, Nat...**

2. Quisiera dedicar este chap a dos personas:**Armelle Potter, Alis Black y Nat ... ¡MIL GRACIAS CHAVAS POR LEERME! **Yo siento, que no es fácil conseguir nuevos lectores ya estando tan avanzado un fic... ¡pero ustedes son geniales! EN serio, se los agradezco en el alma chikas!

EN fin, ahora si, comencemos con los agradecimientos individuales.

**_oOo.Thea.oOo : _**No tienes tiempo... U.U ... no importa, mientras hayas leído el chap en serio que soy feliz! Ojala y te guste este... bAYOOOOOOOOOO!

**Armelle Potter**: Ya te agregué al MSN pero no te he encontrado, no importa... ¡QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO EL CAHP¡ESO ME HACE TAN FELIZ ! EN fin, lo de Petunia... imagínate que tengo la mía aquí en mi casa ¡es tan amargada¡Y solo me habla bien cuando necesita algo! Pero en fin... no puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso... Ojala y este chap te haya parecido bueno, porque de plano mi inspiración esta sufriendo graves problemas... nos vemos pronto chava... bAYOOOOOOOOO!

**ALEX BLACK BIRD**: CLARO QUE ERES UN AMOR NIÑAAAAAAA! DIOS! Quien no quisiera que tu novio mega guapo te llevara serenata... ¡Es tan bello eso! Digo, por algo lo puse (es mi sueño guajiro, tener un novio que tenga voz super chida y poder disfrutarla mientras me canta) JAJAJAJA! Pero como lo dije, sueños guajiros. La canción es de Sin Bandera, está en su primer disco, se llama VES... la puse porque esa me la dedicaron y pues el fic ameritaba un momento de cursileria y pues eso resulto, jejeje!

Verdad que de veras es odioso cuando salen los padres con eso de "No lo entenderías" ¡DIOS¡Ni que fuéramos retrasados mentales! Digo, hasta los niños más chikitos entienden las cosas si se las explican... en fin. Por cierto, que es eso de: la maniguis de "desde gallola". Creo que no tengo el gusto de conocerla, jejeje... Y lo del James con el papá de Lily... JAJAJAJA! Es que esa imagen es tan inconcebible!

Y bueno, yo también te dejo que si sigo escribiéndote, no voy a terminar... BAYOOOOOOOOO!

**Alis Black**: OYE! No importa que hayas leído hasta el chap 4... mientras le sigas eh! Pues si, Sirius quiere a Lily, me aprecio una idea interesante, pero obviamente tienes que seguir leyendo pues sino no podrás saber que sucederá... nos vemos chava... BAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**KAJIME: **HOOOOOOOOOLA! En serio que habías muerto vedad? Volviste de la ultratumba! JAJAJAJA! Me da gusto tenerte de vuelta Lo de Jenny y Chris, jajajaja... pues que hacerle, tenía que encontrarles algún final no? La serenata... dIOS! COMO QUISIERA QUE Me PASARA ESO! Pero lo diré nuevamente, solo serán sueños guajiros. SI! Por favor lee el nuevo! Me harías taaaan feliz, jejeje... obviamente, cuando tengas tiempo... créeme, ya somos dos con lo de la escuela asesina!

Y lo de que vas a actualizar... POR FAVOOOOOOOR! Como que últimamente ha habido sequía de capitulos de mis fics favoritos y necesito urgentemente buena lectura y lo del estreno de HP 4... WOW! Ya quiero que sea 18 de Noviembre y poder disfrutar de la película de mi libro favorito! Además de que podré disfrutar de mis bebes preciosos y únicos CEDRIC DIGGORY (no me importa su final... lo amaré por siempre!) y VIKTOR KRUM!

Oye! A Mi también me encantaría tenerte en el MSN... espero poderte encontrar algún día y poder platicar de todo! Pero por hoy es todo lo que tengo que decir... yo también te mando un Un super-hyper-recontra-gigante besote! BAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**NAT**: MIL GRACIAS! LECTORA NUEVA¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO FELIZ QUE ESO ME HACE! ) Bueno, ya viste la razón de los primeros capítulos y de su rareza, jejeje... y bueno, tienes razón, es un enorme esfuerzo tener un fic taaaaaaaan largo (aunque también tiene sus problemas... es medio cañon buscarle un final) Y pues claro que trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda... solo espero que lleguen vacaciones para poder tener MUCHOOOOO tiempo para escribir, jejeje... nos vemos... BAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	35. ¿Vacaciones o correcional?

**Mansión Lamberton II¿Vacaciones o correccional?  
**

Lily se quedó pasmada con esto...¿Porque iría una famosa y reconocida aurora a la prisión mágica¿Y porque Jonathan decía algo así¿Habría alguna razón en especial?... Cuando estaba a punto de dar vuelta a la hoja, aparecieron unas llamas verdes en la chimenea, salió Lilian con la elegancia que la caracterizaba y que nunca perdía. Lily cerró al carpeta y se apresuró a dejarla justo donde la había encontrado

---Hola cariño ¿que hacías? --- Lilian se sacudió la capa del polvo y la dejó cae junto con su bolso en el sillón

---Eh... leyendo un libro ¿cómo le fue en el Ministerio?

---Perfecto... no tenemos muchos problemas de no ser por el caso McCabe, Jonathan no deja de trabajar en eso a pesar de que Magnolia es la encargada. --- al pronunciar el nombre frunció el ceño un poco, lo suficiente para que la pelirroja se diera cuenta de que esa señora no era del agrado de Lilian, al igual que Jonathan --- Si no fuera por ti, ambos nos la viviríamos en verano entero en el Ministerio.

---¿Les gusta su trabajo?

---Si y no... a mi me gusta, pero Jonathan lo ama --- Lilian sonrió como recordando algo hermoso --- es su segunda pasión.

---¿Cuál es la primera?

---Su familia... primero su hija, ahora lo eres tú. --- Lily se sonrojó sin que se notara.

---Eh, dijiste que querías hablar...

---Por supuesto... siéntate por favor--- ambas lo hicieron, una frente a la otra. ---Mira, no es que queramos que cambies pero tu abuelo cree que deberías aprender algunas cosas sobre modales y...

---¿El Sr. Lamberton cree que soy maleducada?

---No Lily, solo que él esta acostumbrado a algo, como a una forma de comportarse en sociedad... suena muy tonto, pero son solo cositas que aun te servirán fuera de aquí... --- Lily no entendía del todo pero creyó que lo mejor era darles por su lado y ver de que se trataba todo eso.

---Esta bien... ¿que es lo que debo aprender?

---Primero que nada, párate derecha --- se acercó a su nieta quien se irguió--- bien, levanta un poco la cabeza--- tomó la barbilla de Lily y la colocó a la altura apropiada --- Perfecto, nunca bajes la mirada o no conseguirás las cosas por lo que luches, No dejes que nadie te haga sentir menos. Bien, vayamos al comedor...

---¿A que? Creí que cenaríamos hasta dentro de dos horas...

---Si, no te preocupes... Doucelle --- al instante la elfina apareció frente a Lilian abriendo más sus ojos grises--- prepara por favor un lugar en la mesa... --- la criatura asintió moviendo las orejas de una forma graciosa y después de hacer una reverencia desapareció--- Vamos Lily

---Esta bien--- la pelirroja avanzó arrastrando los pies y tomando su postura de antes

---Alto, alto...

---¿Qué¿qué hice? --- Lily se quedó congelada a medio pasillo... ya visualizaba lo que le esperaba en la tarde, toda una clase de modales para la alta alcurnia (sociedad).

---Parece que traes pesas en los tobillos, camina como si flotaras, con soltura --- Lilian soltó los brazos como si estuviera en el agua... --- además deberás aprender a caminar con tacones --- sacó su varita y señalo los pies de la pelirroja. Sus tenis sucios cambiaron por unas finas zapatillas con tacón alto.

---Pero... me voy a caer al primer paso. --- mencionó con angustia, Lily creía que necesitaba de las escaleras para llegar al primer piso, pero se dio cuenta de que solo bastaban esos tacones.

---Simplemente camina... sigue esa línea --- con su varita dibujo un camino recto hacia el comedor... con mucha inseguridad Lily comenzó --- Alza la cabeza

---Pero si no veo el piso no puedo seguir la raya

---Mira, ve el punto final de la recta... simplemente no pierdas de vista ese punto dentro de tu cabeza... ahora endereza la columna y la vista arriba --- de nueva cuenta la pelirroja comenzó la andanza, lo hacía mejor de lo que ella creía. Llegando al comedor, platos y cubiertos la esperaban.

---Siéntate...espalda recta y los brazos abajo --- mencionó esto con su voz llena de dulzura pues Lily había dejado su cabeza en sus manos encima de la mesa. ---Bien, primero que nada no puedes andar metiendo los dedos en la comida antes de tiempo --- Lily recordó el incidente de la primera noche en la Mansión. ---segundo, no puedes comer con las manos, para eso están los cubiertos y por último, no puedes empezar hasta que el anfitrión y todos los invitados tomen asiento. Te observe anoche en la cena, y fuera de eso no tenemos problema... ¡ah! Solo te pido no subas los codos a la mesa...

---Ok, recordaré todo eso... es fácil --- mencionó satisfecha y con una sonrisa

---Ahora, seguimos con la vestimenta. --- Lilian se levantó y caminó hacia las escaleras pero la pelirroja se quedó en su lugar.

---¿Qué hay de malo en eso? --- ella siempre había preferido comodidad que verse "fashion" y estar al ultimo grito de la moda

---Solo debes de tener más... ¿como decirlo?

---¿Clase? --- preguntó la pelirroja un tanto fastidiada de que la quisieran cambiar por la princesita de la clase alta

---No es la palabra que busco pero esta bien --- al ver la no muy buena cara de Lily agregó la bruja --- No quiero hacerte sentir mal ni incomoda Lily pero solo es por tu bien

---¿Mi bien¿Querer cambiar a alguien para que se le quiera más?

---No, no me refiero a eso...

---¡No me conocen¿Por qué no tratan de hacer eso en lugar de quererme hacer como ustedes les gustaría que fuera? --- Lilian se quedó callada, se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras ocultando así las dos tímidas lagrimas que salían de sus pupilas castañas.

Lily se dejó caer en la suave silla recubierta de seda negra... "¡_No es justo¡Deberían dejarme ser como yo quiero, como soy!"_ Trató de dejar ese mal trago de lado y recordó lo de la carpeta y esos archivos... ¿por qué Jonathan queria ver a Magnolia Grant en Azkaban¿Qué motivo habría para eso? El Sr. Lamberton, por lo visto tenía un especial interés en el caso... de seguro, en aquel momento estaba sumergido en papeles y conjeturas en el ministerio... en eso unas palabras regresaron a su cabeza... "_El trabajo es su segunda pasión... la primera es su familia_"

Lily se quedó ahí por unos segundos más pensando en ello... "_Yo tampoco los conozco y no puedo cambiar su manera de pensar solo por que yo quiera... debería darles una segunda oportunidad_" Se levantó y buscó a Lilian, la encontró en su habitación leyendo una pequeña libreta morada.

---Eh... ¿puedo pasar? --- la bruja alzó la cabeza y dejó de lado su lectura.

---Por supuesto --- se sentó sobre la cama y le indicó un lugar junto a ella a Lily

---Queria disculparme por lo que dije...

---No Lily, esta bien, te entiendo

---Mire, no me conocen para nada, pero de igual modo yo tampoco tengo idea de cómo son o a lo que están acostumbrados... y creí que lo mejor es que todos pongamos de nuestra parte para poder llevarnos bien.

---Aprender uno del otro ¿te parece?

---Si... --- ambas sonrieron. A Lily le dio un impulso de abrazar a la Sra. Lamberton, pero de la misma manera, algo dentro de ella la detenía. --- Y bueno, estábamos hablando de ropa.

Ambas fueron a la habitación de la chica y comenzaron a pedir ropa y ropa a través de la RMC ( Red Mágica de Compras... yo quiero algo así!) . Lily creyó que sería su perdición pues Lilian era la que escogía la ropa, pero se llevó una tremenda sorpresa al ver que tenía buen gusto. Toda la ropa que seleccionaba era elegante pero sin perder el estilo que deseaba Lily, a pesar de todo la pelirroja estaba pasando un rato agradable. Un reloj de piso en el pasillo comenzó a retumbar indicando que eran las siete.

---¡Ay! Se fue volando el tiempo... iré a ver a Doucelle para ver si la cena ya está lista, Jonathan no debe tardar. Me avisó que vendrá el Ministro a cenar con nosotros. Nos vemos abajo cariño

---Claro... --- Lilian se levantó y caminó a la puerta --- Eh... Sra. Lamberton... --- la bruja se giró a la chica con una dulce mirada --- gracias.

---No hay de que...

Salió de la habitación dejando a Lily escoger su vestimenta. Se decidió por un vestido rosa pálido, de tirantes delgados por debajo de las rodillas. Usaría unas sandalias griegas blancas y el cabello recogido en una cola alta. Además habían conseguido una pulsera y un collar a juego con el vestido. Una vez lista se miró en el espejo... se veía linda "_Ojala y James estuviera aquí_" se imaginó a su novio parado junto a ella y sonriéndole como solo lo hacía para ella y abrazándola por la cintura

---Señorita Lily --- Doucelle la sacó de su fantasía por lo que la chica coloreó sus mejillas de pena--- la están esperando...

---Eh, si... ya bajo. --- la elfina hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación mientras se retorcía las pequeñas manos entre sus ropas sucias. Se dio un último vistazo y se dirigió al comedor. Bajó las escaleras con delicadeza tomando el barandal y manteniendo la cabeza en alto. Al pie de las escaleras estaban los Sres. Lamberton y el Sr. Bagnold

---Buenas noches...

---Buenas noches Lily... quiero presentarte al Sr. Millicent Bagnold que como sabes es el ministro de Magia

---Buenas noches Srita. Evans, un gusto conocerla... Jonathan no deja de hablar de usted --- Lily se sonrojó no sabía si tomar eso como un cumplido o que... el Sr. Lamberton no se había acercado con ella a no ser para corregirla ¿qué cosas podría decir sobre ella?

---El gusto es mío Sr. Ministro

---Dime Millicent, el trabajo se queda en el ministerio, ahora soy solo un invitado más a su mesa --- el mago vestía una túnica verde oscuro a juego con un sombrero pequeño. En su nariz abultada se sostenían unos lentes negros ovalados.

---Preferiría Sr. Bagnold...

---¿Les gustaría pasar al comedor? --- preguntó Lilian indicando el camino. Jonathan se había quedado asombrado del cambio en Lily, su esposa había hecho un buen "trabajo" por así decirlo. Los cuatro tomaron asiento y de inmediato iniciaron la cena.

Comenzaron hablar más que nada de asuntos del Ministerio los Lamberton y el ministro mientras que Lily escuchaba "atenta" cada una de las palabras, pero realmente su mente andaba divagando imaginando como las verduras luchaban por su vida frente a ese gran trozo de carne bañada en una salsa extraña. Visualizaba en su mente pequeñas batallas con todo y sus heridos de guerra. Le resultaba divertido, hasta que se dio cuenta que comenzaba a llamar la atención de los presentes... imagínense a Lily sumergida en su plato mientras que con un tenedor sostenía una zanahoria que simbolizaba a los lideres verduleros (jajaja) y con el otro un imponente trozo de ternera que era el malo del cuento.

---Eh... lo siento.

---Dime Lily --- Millicent fue el quien se dirigía a la chica desviando un poco el tema de conversación. --- Estas en Hogwarts ¿no?

---Si señor, estaba en quinto curso...

---Quinto curso... ah, que recuerdos aquellos. Yo también estudié ahí, me parece que fue hace...

---Muchos años --- mencionó Jonathan provocando risas en todos --- estábamos juntos ¿lo recuerdas?

---¡Por supuesto! Y con Albus... fue una época divertida.

---¿Conoce al profesor Dumbledore? --- preguntó un poco más animada Lily con la platica

---Es unos de mis más grandes amigos... supongo que ya has pensado que harás saliendo de la escuela ¿o no?

---Si...

---¿Y que deseas estudiar? --- la que cuestionó fue Lilian mientras se servía unas cuantas papas al horno con mantequilla

---A decir verdad, me gustaría ser auora --- dirigió miradas a los tres... el Sr. Bagnold y Lilian sonrieron ampliamente, mientras que Jonathan abría los ojos más de lo normal.

---¿En serio? --- se preguntó Jonathan si realmente era sincera o lo decía por quedar bien.

---Por supuesto --- contestó la chica sin dejar de mirara al Sr. Lamberton, como haciéndole ver lo que ella era en realidad.

---¡Que maravillosa noticia! Últimamente son muy necesarios --- esto último lo dijo el ministro muy a su pesar. Últimamente los magos "negros" habían aumentando en número. --- la Academia de Londres es de las mejores.

---Sin menospreciar lo propio, prefiero la Escuela de Aurores en Francia...

---Ay Jonathan, solo lo dices porque tu estudiaste ahí. --- Lilian miró a su esposo divertida, mientras que él se coloreaba de las mejillas...

---Nunca había pensado estudiar fuera de Londres... --- ahí la platica concluyó dejando un buen sabor de boca a la pelirroja.

---Te parece Millicent si pasamos al estudio.

---Por supuesto... si nos disculpan señorita Evans, Lilian --- con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió y desapareció con Jonathan tras subir por las escaleras. El estudio era una habitación grande y bien iluminada que daba al jardín y a las albercas, estaba en el primer piso junto a la habitación de los Lamberton. En aquella habitación no había más que fotografías en las paredes y un escritorio en una de las esquinas. El día de su inspección, Lily notó que todo estaba cerrado con hechizos de seguridad que ni siquiera trató de librar.

---Bien, parece que eso es todo por hoy. --- Lilian se levantó no sin antes terminar su copa de vino

---¿Cómo lo hice? --- preguntó intrigada la pelirroja y con una media sonrisa

---¡Espléndido cariño! --- se acercó a ella y acarició su rostro. --- Eres magnifica...

---¿Crees que... que le haya parecido "bien"? --- Lilian sonrió pues su nieta se refería a Jonathan

---Por supuesto, estoy segura que lo dejaste encantado...

---Genial... --- la pelirroja se recargó en el respaldo con una sonrisa, como si escondiera algo

---Buenas noches Lily...

---Buenas noches ab... --- por alguna razón no terminó la palabra: abuela. Se quedó ahí sola hasta que comenzó a darle sueño. Subió por las escaleras, sus párpados caían lentamente pero algo distrajo su mente del sueño. Los murmullos que venían del estudio... se acercó poco a poco y escuchó a través de la puerta entreabierta.

---Y el caso McCabe... ¿qué hay con eso? --- era la voz de Jonathan quien se mostraba serio

---No hay avances porque aún no se sabe nada... Tiberius no aparece

---¡Te digo que él es partidario! Le pregunté a todos en el departamento de Fred que si sabían lo que hacía él ahí esa noche y todos desconocen la razón... ¡nadie lo sabía más que el mismo Brynes¡¿Cómo crees que tu que los mortifagos lo supieron¡Digo, ni su esposa lo sabía!

---De igual manera, creo que lo mejor será cerrar el caso...

---¿QUÉ! --- la sorpresa fue tanto para Jonathan como para Lily ---¿Cómo puedes decir eso!

---Jonathan...

---¡Bien sabes que ese caso se puede resolver¡Tu mismo les dijiste a los McCabe que encontrarían a los culpables¿Qué les dirás entonces?

---No lo hago por creer que es perdida de tiempo... han surgido problemas.

---¿Problemas? --- pregunto Lamberton sin entender ---¿Qué quieres decir?

---Amenazas...

---¿Y por eso te vas a detener¡Siempre las ha habido! Incluso en mi contra... ¡Y ni siquiera eso me detiene!

---¡Pues sería lo mismo conmigo si esas amenazas no fueran para mi familia!

---¿Sabes quien esta detrás de todos esto? --- Lily seguía boquiabierta por todo esto, escuchaba claramente como Jonathan daba vueltas por toda la habitación, como gato enjaulado... Bagnold se quedó en silencio ---¡Grant!

---Otra vez con eso Jonathan...

---Sabes que no lo digo nada más porque sí... además ¿cómo pudiste darle el caso¡Fue como darle el ministerio entero a su disposición!

---Magnolia tiene mi entera confianza, sabrá como llevar el caso.

---Por eso mismo no hay avances... ¡está cubriendo a los mortifagos!

---¡Magnolia está totalmente de nuestra parte¡Y nadie tiene que dudarlo!

---¡Abre los ojos¡Grant es parte de los mortifagos¡No por nada su hija está en Azkaban! --- los gritos resonaban ya no solo en la habitación sino en el pasillo. Lily se estremecía sin darse cuenta con todas esas palabras.

---¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

---¡El día del ataque de Elizabeth ella había estado ahí¡Lilian vio a Magnolia mientras huía! --- con esta última confesión, Lily ahogo un grito... se cubrió la boca. Se dejó resbalar por la pared mientras le temblaban las piernas y un sudor frío recorría su frente. Como saliendo de un trance donde había perdido la noción de las cosas, Lily, con algo de dificultad, se levantó y se fue a su habitación con el nombre Magnolia Grant taladrando su mente.

Las cosas continuaban en el estudio, Lily aún las oía detrás de su puerta aunque con menos claridad.

---¡Debes dejar eso atrás Jonathan y entender que ella no tuvo nada que ver!

---¡Ya quítate esa venda de los ojos y date cuenta de las cosas¡Tienes que dejar de protegerla!

---¡Lo hago porque se quien es!

---¡No, no lo sabes¡Solo deja que de un paso en falso y la llevaré a la ruina demostrando su otra cara!

---¡Suficiente! No puedo seguir escuchando toda estas mentiras... --- la pelirroja escuchó como la puerta del estudio, que estaba del otro lado del pasillo, se azotaba como si estuviera frente a la suya.

Escuchó los pasos del ministro resonando con fuerza por el mármol de la escalera. Se quedó en silencio sin hacer más... abrió su puerta lentamente y asomó la mirada. Vio a Jonathan parado a mitad del pasillo, segundos después se le unió Lilian. Abrazó su esposo y le susurró palabras que Lily no alcanzó a percibir, se fueron a su habitación. Todo quedó en silencio y cubierto por la oscuridad...

- - - - - - -

**HOLA A TODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!**

Jajajaja... aquí me tienen de regreso... se que me tardé un poquitín pero me estaba quedando escasa de ideas e inspiración, ya no carburaba bien mi cerebro! Pero Dios ha hecho un milagro y me he dedicado a escribir sobre esto... por cierto, pronto tendrán algo así como un pequeño homenaje a Robert Andrew Pattinson mejor conocido por su mundialmente famoso personaje CEDRIC DIGGORY! (Aún lloro su muerte T.T)

Y bueno, otra pequeña mala noticia, espero no tardar tanto en publicar el siguiente chap, pero es lo más seguro... la causa? ESTUPIDOS VIRUS! SI, mi compu esta medio enfermita y a menos que se ponga loca otra vez la tendré que matar! O sea, se tendrá que formatear pero esperemos que no sea necesario eso... en fin.

**MIL GRACIAS A TODAS MIS LECTORAS!** Gracias por todos sus reviews de apoyo y comentarios y derivados porque sin ustedes ya no tendría ganas de escribir cosas tan zafadas, y digo, mucho me han animado pues ya llevamos 35 capítulos... Wow! Y la verdad, creo que quedan algunos otros por leer, calculaba unos cinco chaps y adiós! Pero me quedan tan largos que tengo que dividirlos en dos y pues se alargará esto... espero que es no les parezca problema, que sino X.X I will die!

Mejor me callo y le sdigo... REVIEWS! MUCHOS, MUCHOS, MUCHOS REVIEWS! POR FAVOR GENTE! SE NECESITA APOYOOOOOOO!

**GrACIAS miSS Diggory kRUm**


	36. Conflicto de intereses

**28. Conflicto de intereses**

El balcón de la habitación de Lily atraía los rayos luminosos del sol, la luz proyectaba daba una atmósfera de tranquilidad. La chica se giró en la enorme cama y vio como la mañana estaba completamente despejada, unas aves volaban a lo lejos hasta perderse en el horizonte tras una arboleda espesa. Se levantó y observó el reloj al lado de su cama, eran las 7:45 AM, aún muy temprano. Tomó unas toallas limpias y entró al baño, estiró la mano y abrió ambas llaves de la tina sintiendo el agua resbalar sobre sus blancas manos. Se quitó la pijama y entró en el agua tibia mientras pensaba en toda la discusión del día anterior. El apellido de la tan mencionada aurora aún resonaba en sus oídos: Grant, Grant, Grant... estaba segura que alguien que conocía tenía el mismo apellido.

Terminó de bañarse y se vistió pues el hambre comenzaba hacer de las suyas. Escogió una falda azul cielo con una blusa a juego, unas sencillas sandalias en el mismo tono y su cabello recogido en una media cola. Cuando salió al pasillo, la casa estaba como siempre: a primera vista, desierta y ni un sonido interrumpiendo aquel silencio sepulcral. Bajó las escaleras produciendo eco con cada paso. Escuchó voces y vio a los Lamberton desayunando ligero en el comedor, las cortinas de seda blanca estaban recogidas por lo que el salón estaba completamente iluminado.

---Buenos días...

---Buenos días Lily... --- saludó Jonathan con una sonrisa bella que nunca le había visto Lily

---Hola cariño ¿vas a desayunar?

---Seguro... --- se alisó la falda al sentarse a un lado de Lilian. Estiró la mano para coger algo de fruta de un tazón.

---Lily --- Jonathan llamó la atención de ambas mujeres, aún mantenía la sonrisa lo que tranquilizó a la pelirroja--- quisiera felicitarte por la cena de ayer. Te comportaste de maravilla... no solo sorprendiste al Ministro, también lo hiciste conmigo. Te lo agradezco mucho... --- Evans se sonrojó notablemente, no atinaba que decir así que lo primero que le vino a la mente, fue lo que pronuncio

---Gracias.

---Bueno, tenemos que irnos ya al Ministerio. --- Jonathan se levantó y dejó su servilleta a un lado de su plato. Le dio un último sorbo al café y caminó hacia la sala.

---Pero... ¿también te va? --- preguntó la chica a Lilian que hacía lo mismo que su esposo

---Si Lily, estamos a mitad de una investigación que surgió la noche de tu llegada. Además Jonathan tiene que hablar con Millicent.

---Creí que podríamos... --- le dirigió una tierna mirada pero algo interrumpió su petición

---¡Vamos Lilian!

---Lo siento cariño, estamos un poco retrasados... estaremos de regreso antes de la cena. Lo prometo... --- besó su mejilla y se fue caminado de prisa. Segundos después escuchó como ambos se iban por la chimenea. Lily se quedó algo decepcionada y sola en el comedor. Sostuvo su cabeza entre las manos pensando porque la habían invitado a estar algunos días en su casa si ni siquiera estaban con ella. A lo mucho los veía en la cena, pero nunca podría conocerlos realmente si solo se reunían un par de horas.

---Eh, Doucelle --- la elfina acababa de pasar mientras arrastraba una bolsa enorme. Al oír a Lily, dejó sus quehaceres un momento y se dirigió a la chica haciendo una reverencia

---Buenos días Srita. Lily... ¿en que puede servirle Doucelle?

---Me gustaría desayunar allá afuera --- señalo la alberca y el jardín. La elfina abrió los ojos como platos

---¿Segura que quiere desayunar afuera?

---Si... ¿hay algún problema?

---No, bueno, es que... Doucelle y Napper hemos encontrado en ocasiones una bestia que destruye todo... ¿no quisiera que le pasara algo, verdad?

---Debes estar exagerando... no puede haber ninguna bestia, y si la hay... --- sacó su varita de su bolsillo --- ya me las arreglaré. --- Se levantó y subió hasta su habitación. Se colocó frente al espejo del armario mágico --- quisiera una traje de baño, dos piezas, color... azul agua y unas sandalias de playa. --- Abrió la puerta izquierda y aparecieron un sin fin de modelos. Escogió dos y se los probó... una vez lista su elección, se cambió y bajó las escaleras con un short blanco encima y sus lentes mágicos en el tono apropiado.

Abrió la puerta corrediza de cristal del comedor y aspiró el fresco aroma del jardín. El agua de la alberca estaba cristalina y Lily se podía reflejar en ella. Se quitó los lentes y el short dejándolos en la mesa donde desayunaría. La alberca tenía forma rectangular y la loza de piedra blanca le daba un toque de sencillez, le rodeaban arbustos y pequeños árboles de todo tipo. Las flores abundaban en colores y formas creando un hermoso arcoiris al alcance de la pelirroja. Alrededor de la alberca había columnas de estilo griego en el mismo tono que la loza del suelo, sostenían un tragaluz (un techo pues, de cristal) de gran tamaño que dejaba entrar un tenue sol y un ambiente perfecto para una mañana en el agua.

---Bien, hora de un chapuzón. --- con un ágil salto entró al agua dejando escapar una suave y blanca espuma como la del mar al romper las olas. Se sumergió y observó el fondo de la alberca: tenía un precioso dragón oriental blanco, con cuernos de plata y una larga cola reluciente. La enorme criatura estaba envuelta en una ligera bruma y con cada movimiento de Lily, la imagen parecía cobrar vida.

Salió a la superficie y descansó en la orilla por unos minutos dejando su mente volar. Cuando volvió a la realidad, vio a Doucelle frente a ella, con las manos en la espalda y balanceándose sobre sus talones.

---¿Desea algo en especial de desayunar la Srita. Lily?

---Eh... no, tráeme lo que haya, gracias --- sonrió a la elfina mientras esta se retiraba por entre unos arbustos de pino.

Lily no se había percatado de eso, había un pequeño camino de piedra de río negra que llevaba directo a la cocina, a un lado del comedor. Se quedó con los brazos cruzados en la orilla y la cabeza recargada en ellos, sentía el agua escurrir de su cabello y recorrer todo su rostro, algunas gotas se perdían en sus labios rojizos. Después salió de la alberca y se secó un poco y se recostó en un camastro mirando el enorme cielo de un azul celeste mientras el carro de fuego lo surcaba a toda velocidad. Escuchó algo de ruido y levantó al vista, vio las orejas de Doucelle caminar por el misma senda así que se preparó a desayunar, pero...

---¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! --- el grito agudo de la elfina retumbó en los oídos de Lily. Giró rápidamente la cabeza y vio como la bandeja de comida que llevaba Doucelle salía volando por los aires.

Observó como las orejas pálidas de la criatura se agitaban al correr y detrás de ella una cola de algún animal que la perseguía. Tomó su varita con decisión y corrió en esa dirección, Doucelle pasó corriendo a sus pies y Lily alcanzó a tomarla por su sucio vestido. La puso a salvo encima de otra mesa del jardín, la pobre elfina temblaba de pies a cabeza y se había puesto blanca como un fantasma.

---¿Qué pasa¿Que fue eso? --- preguntó Lily ya un poco asustada por la reacción de Doucelle

---La... la... la bestia... ese feo... feo animal... Doucelle no quiere... no quiere salir ya...

---Tranquila... no debe ser nada malo, pero será mejor desayunar dentro. --- Lily la bajó de la mesa y caminó detrás de ella pero algo peludo y abultado salió de entre los arbustos cayendo encima de la elfina.

---¡AHHHHHHHH¡AUXILIO! --- Lily vio que lo que era la supuesta "bestia", un cachorro labrador, sin duda el más tierno que hubiera visto. Conteniendo la risa, tomó al pequeño perro en sus brazos y le acaricio la cabeza mientras que este sacaba la lengua y agitaba la cola en señal de alegría. Sin duda, el perro simplemente se dedicaba a jugar con Doucelle, pero comparando tamaños, ésta creía que era toda una fiera.

---No hay que temer Doucelle, es solo un precioso perrito.

---¿Un que? --- preguntó levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo un poco la tierra de su delantal.

---Un perrito. --- Lo dejó en el suelo para que corriera un poco. La elfina se puso algo nerviosa y no dejó de mirar al cachorro --- ¿Es de los Lamberton?

---No... los amos no tiene ningún tipo de mascotas... ellos no tendrían el tiempo para cuidarlo

---¿Algún vecino? --- la elfina negó con la cabeza --- ¿Alguien de por aquí?

---Lo dudo Srita. Lily

---En ese caso, tengo una nueva mascota --- el lindo cachorro ladró como aprobando la idea de Lily mientras se alzaba en dos patas hacía la pelirroja. Ella rió al contrario de Doucelle que se encogió como temiendo lo peor para ella. --- ¿Podrás traerme de nueva cuenta el desayuno?

---Por supuesto... en un momento. --- Doucelle se dirigió a paso veloz hacia la cocina sin mirar atrás. Lily entró al agua de nueva cuenta mientras que el labrador corría alrededor de la alberca mientras ladraba.

* * *

---Buenas noches... --- saludó Jonathan en tono cortante, parecía traer mal humor. Ya eran las 7:20 PM y Lily junto a la Sra. Lamberton habían iniciado su cena.

---Supongo que te quedaste discutiendo con Magnolia ¿o no? --- preguntó de la manera mas calmada que encontró Lilian a su esposo, no quería que también ellos comenzaran a pelear, y mucho menos frente a su nieta.

---NO quiero hablar del tema --- tomó asiento arrastrando la silla... con que eso era como Jonathan se portaba enojado, evadir el tema ---¿Esta claro? --- Lilian solo encogió los hombros mientras mantenía su postura recta.

Lily no se atrevía a decir palabra... tenía dos asuntos que tratar con ellos pero no veía el momento. Cuando Doucelle entró al comedor con una bandeja de plata con media docena de filetes, una masa peluda llegó a derribarla. La elfina solo atinó a salir corriendo y chillando estridentemente. Lilian y Jonathan se levantaron de brinco al ir los gritos, la pelirroja ya sabia que era todo estola entre tanto se escurría por debajo de la mesa

---¿Que significa esto?---Jonathan se agachó y vio mejor la bola de pelos, no era otra cosa que un labrador cachorro. Miró a su esposa inquisitoriamente para luego desviar la mirada a Lily ---¿Me puedes explicar esto Lily?

---Pues... lo encontré esta mañana, pensé que podría quedármelo.

---¿Qué! --- exclamó tan pronto como se le inflaban las venas de la cabeza hasta ponerse casi moradas.

---Tranquilo Jonathan--- Lilian lo tomó por un brazo antes de que hiciera algo más --- Debes calmarte, no te hace bien que hagas tanto coraje

---Es solo un perrito ¿qué tiene de malo que se quede conmigo?

---¿Acaso vas a cuidarlo? --- su tono mantenía un poco de sarcasmo

---¡Por supuesto!

---¡Si, claro! Luego estará ahí el pobre animal abandonado...

---¡No es cierto! Además... ¿que tiene de malo¡Me la pasó todo el día encerrada en esta mansión... sola! --- el silencio se hizo inminente. El trabajo los tenía realmente sumergidos y no tenían mucho tiempo para pasarlo con Lily. --- Al menos así tendré algo de compañía... ---caminó hacia Jonathan, le arrebató el cachorro de los brazos y subió corriendo las escaleras.

---Tiene razón... --- tras escuchar estas palabras de su esposa, Jonathan lanzó un a copa al piso, derramando el vino que aún quedaba. Doucelle apareció rápidamente, limpió con una toalla el líquido mientras recogía los trozos de cristal. ---¡Cálmate John! Si tienes problemas en el ministerio debes dejarlos ahí, la casa no es el trabajo y por otra parte, no veo el problema del perro. Lily es suficientemente responsable... además, esta en lo cierto.

---¡Pero...

---¡Nada Jonathan¿Cuánto la conocemos¿Qué sabemos de sus amigos o de sus gustos? No sabemos más allá de lo que investigamos con Albus... y eso no es conocerla.

---¿Qué quieres que se haga entonces? --- dijo al fin sentándose y con los dedos largos en las sienes.

---Se me ocurre una idea, pero tengo que ir hablar con ella primero.

---¿Qué vas hacer?

---Recuerda la fiesta del fin de semana--- menciono sonriendo ampliamente mientras tomaba camino al vestíbulo. --- Creo que cambiaremos un poco algunos detalles.

* * *

---¿Puedo entrar? --- pero no recibió respuesta. Abrió lentamente la puerta de fina madera, la cerró tras de si esperando ver a Lily de inmediato. Pero no estaba ahí... observó que sobre la cama enorme estaban extendidos diversas fotografías, muchas de ellas eran escenas del colegio o de vacaciones. Lily siempre se veía radiante, con la misma sonrisa que Elizabeth... Encontró varias de la pelirroja compartiendo escena con una chico de cabello azabache y alborotado, gafas elegantes y expresión sincera. Lo que más le gustó de eso era que él chico parecía adorar a Lily, con un sentimiento puro y real... eso era un dato que nunca había sabido de su nieta ¿había algún chico especial en su corazón?

Una brisa fría recorrió la habitación levantando algunas fotos de la cama hasta dejarlas caer sobre la alfombra beige. Levantó la mirada y le pareció ver una sombra en el balcón... caminó hasta él y encontró a su nieta. Estaba sentada sobre el ancho barandal de piedra caliza, con los pies colgados al aire.

---No piensas saltar... ¿verdad? --- Evans se sobresaltó un poco, no había oído a Lilian entrar. Se giró y regresó a suelo firme --- Me alegra... --- Lily no dejaba de mirar aquel horizonte apagado, parecía que su mirada se perdía en algún punto de la oscuridad. Exceptuando por la luna y las estrellas, en muchos kilómetros a la redonda, no había más luz en aquella enorme campiña.---¿Te gusta la vista?

---Me recuerda Hogwarts... --- mencionó con voz melancólica, imaginando algún lindo recuerdo y sobre todo pensando en su amigo Remus y como la estaría pasando esa noche de luna llena ---Había ocasiones en que las noches se llenaban de una luz hermosa, hasta parecía que las estrellas estaban más cercanas y brillaban más grandes... --- sonrió y miró a Lilian compartiendo aquel secreto. --- iba a la torre más alta de Astronomía a verlas.

---¿Sola? --- preguntó como no queriendo la cosa, pero bien sabía que esas cosas hermosas siempre se compartían con alguien

---No... iba con James --- contestó después de una pausa, la chica se sonrojó un poco. --- Él me mostró un lugar secreto donde se podían ver aún mejor... él me enseñaba sitios o cosas geniales.

---¿Es James de cabello alborotado?

---Si... debiste ver las fotografías --- entró a la habitación, se hincó junto a la cama tomando entre sus manos las imágenes con mucho cariño. Lilian se sentó a su lado sobre la suave colcha blanca, sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja. ---Mira, ellos son mis mejores amigos. --- le entregó una fotografía que parecía ser del final de curso, justo detrás del andén 9 ¾. Los cinco ocupantes de la imagen se reían sin parar.

---¿Cómo se llaman?

---Bueno, ya sabes que él es James... el de a lado es Sirius Black --- señaló al muchacho de cabello oscuro, un tanto azulado y el flequillo largo, rozándole los ojos. Su abuela se sobresaltó al escuchar el apellido Black ya que esa familia no tenía buena fama que digamos. Lily notó esto así que se apresuró a agregar ---él es genial, esta con nosotros en Gryffindor... no tiene nada que ver con su familia.

---¿Quién es el de los ojos claros? --- Lilian señaló al chico más alto de toda la foto, y a pesar de que lucia como recién salido del hospital, pálido y ojeroso, lo que sobresaltaba de él era una sonrisa brillante.

---¡Ah! El es Remus Lupin... es una chico muy tierno y muy listo. Entro apenas este curso y el es un... --- inconscientemente había querido decir hombre lobo, pero realmente no quería ver como se pondría Lilian de saber ese pequeño detalle

---¿Un que?

---Un... un prefecto del colegio... igual que yo. --- atinó a decir en el último momento. Prefirió continuar la conversación antes de que volver a meter la pata.--- Y ella es su novia, Jean McCabe.

---Ella era la hija de Fred... --- murmuró para si la bruja reconociendo en el rostro de la joven la misma mirada enigmática que tenía McCabe padre.

---La conozco desde primero y desde entonces somos como hermanas. ---se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos más. Lily continuaba sumergida en sus recuerdos y en las fotografías hasta que Lilian retomó el tema de la discusión durante la cena.

---Lily... quiero que te quede claro que Jonathan y yo te adoramos más sobre cualquier otra cosa, eres la viva imagen de Elizabeth, su hija y esa es suficiente razón para quererte.

---Lo sé... pero es que... llegue el lunes y ya es jueves, y las únicas conversaciones que he tenido con ustedes han sido durante la cena. Por lo poco que he visto, se la viven en el Ministerio y la verdad no creo que tengan el tiempo para tenerme aquí. Dicen querer conocerme pero dudo mucho que una o dos horas al día sean suficientes.

---A eso es lo que voy... te debemos una disculpa por eso. Creo que te la estarías pasando mejor en tu casa o con tus amigos, pero realmente no quiero desperdiciar la oportunidad de estar a tu lado. Ni yo ni Jonathan queremos eso. Así que... tenemos una fiesta que planear.

---¿Fiesta? --- Lily se imaginó a los Lamberton bailando animadamente en una pista al ritmo de una rumba brasileña... eso era raro.

---Mira, se supone que sería una sorpresa. La estuve planeando yo sola pero creo que un poco de ideas frescas nos vendrían bien.

---¿Y porque la fiesta?

---Digamos que es algo así como una fiesta de presentación... ¿qué te parece¿Me ayudaras?

---Seguro... --- respondió no muy convencida. Pensó en el buen comportamiento ante la sociedad, cosa que se le hacia absurda y aburrida, luego pensó en eso multiplicado por varias de decenas de personas... eso realmente sería MUY aburrido, casi un castigo.

---Bueno, me voy a dormir --- se acercó a la pelirroja y la besó en la frente mirándola de una forma que nunca había visto Lily. ---Hasta mañana Lily--- Era como transmitiéndole todo ese amor que nunca la había dado durante quince años en tan solo un segundo. De pronto, Evans se sintió complacida de estar en aquel lugar, de conocer a su familia... Lilian salió de la habitación ondeando su túnica vino con gran elegancia.

---Hasta mañana... --- Entró a baño y se cambio la pijama, se lavó los dientes y la cara para después dejarse caer sobre su enorme cama. Los doseles blancos y sedosos se movieron con suavidad por el viento que entraba desde al balcón, revolviendo no solo el cabello de la pelirroja sino también sus pensamientos. Todas sus ideas danzaban con una suave melodía mientras se mezclaron unas con otras. Lentamente Lily dejó caer sus párpados sumergiéndose en una fiesta de colores y luces... dejando todo en libertad. Su último pensamiento fue la fotografía de ella con James sentados en los terrenos de Hogwarts mientras se daban un tierno beso.

* * *

Entreabrió los ojos... podía ver la luz entrando por el balcón, había olvidado correr las cortinas de esa puerta aunque alguien la había cerrado. Se giró levemente sobre uno de sus costados y vio una figura sentada a los pies de la cama. Por unos cuantos segundos, sintió un hueco en el estomago creyendo que aquel personaje podría ser su padre. Siempre la despertaba de esa forma, pero de pronto recordó que estaba a varios kilómetros de distancia de él, así que se talló los ojos y se incorporó viendo a Lilian.

---Buenos días Lily

---Hola, buenos días... --- verla ahí le resultó mas agradable de lo que hubiera pensado, le dedico una sonrisa

---No sabía que te gustaría de desayunar, así que he traído de todo un poco. --- sacó su varita y con un movimiento hizo que apareciera una mesa y dos sillas cerca de una de las ventanas. Con otra sacudida de su varita de madera clara, aparecieron dos bandejas de plata repletas de comida.

---Gracias... --- Lily saltó de la cama y tomó un plato de huevo con tocino, agregó unas tostadas , con la otra mano cogió un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

---Tenemos la mañana lista --- Lilian tomó un café junto con un plato de ensalada fresca. --- Te diré lo que haremos... primero visitaremos la tienda de Madame Cavalcanti, tiene las mejores túnicas de gala, te probaras algunas para la fiesta del sábado, después...

---¿Por qué no se piden por la RCM¿No es más fácil y rápido?

---Si, pero preferiría que fuéramos nosotras misma, así podrán hacerle los arreglos que requiera la túnica. Después iremos al club Campestre

---¿El club que?

---Ah... de seguro has oído de lugares así a los que van los muggles, pues es parecido. La única diferencia es que es para magos. Podemos pasar ahí la tarde y después regresamos para la cena...

---Esta bien... --- continuaron su desayuno hablando del colegio y otras cosas con mucha naturalidad. Cuando Lilian salió para preparar su bolso, Lily tomó un baño rápido y luego se cambió. Optó por una blusa blanca a los hombros con bordados tenues, un pantalón del mismo tono junto con un cinturón con hebilla en forma de mariposa. La pequeña criatura alada brillaba con el movimiento. Recogió su cabello en una cola alta y se puso algo de brillo en los labios.

Bajo las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo donde la esperaba Lilian. Vestía una falda larga blanca a juego con una blusa de seda. Su bolso estaba sobre su brazo izquierdo y esperaba a su nieta junto a la puerta abierta.

---Vamos Lily, debemos irnos. ---Lily apresuró el paso y salió con su abuela por detrás. A lado de la fuente de unicornio que adornaba la entrada estaba ya un auto negro y reluciente que Lily observó como el mismo vehículo que la había llevado hasta Lower Slaugther.

* * *

**HOOOOOOOOLA!**

Espeor no haberlos aburrido ya verdad? EN fin, Hoy es año nuevo así qeu espero qeu me sigan leyendo, aunqeu claro, algunos de mis lectores deberás odiarme porque no he liedo sus respctivos fics... SORRY! Pero ese es uno de mis propositos, leer y escribir puntual, PINKY PROMISE!

En fin, mil gracias a los que dejaron reviews, sin ustedes sería NADA, ens erio! Mil gracias, que Pola los bendiga y los protega con su santa mano de alambre, recuerden qeu ella los ama... Y que Robert me ama a mi, jejejeje.

**Miss diggory KRum**


	37. Preparativos de fiesta

**Capitulo treinata y tantos... Preparativos de fiesta**

"_Madame Cavalcanti: la elegancia hecha túnica_". Eso decía el letrero que enmarcaba la entrada a la tienda. Lily caminaba con su abuela por delante, aquella avenida estaba repleta de tiendas mágicas, de cierta forma, se parecía al callejón Diagon. Una campana sonó al momento que entraron el local y Lily soltó una rápida mirada al lugar. Lienzos de tela se expandían en el techo formando un remolino lleno de color, maniquís que se movían con gracia modelaban las túnicas de diversos texturas frente a los escaparates. Unos cuantos sillones de orejas y divanes estaban dispuestos a la mitad del salón. Varias brujas estaban ahí tomando te y mirando desfilar prendas frente a ellas.

---¡Lilian Lamberton!

---Hola Loren... --- saludó con su típica sonrisa cálida

---Hace mucho que no venías por aquí... ya nos tenías muy olvidados --- la señora hizo un puchero que lejos de ser tierno, se vio un tanto ridículo. Lily intentó no reírse.

---Mira Loren, te presento a mi nieta... Lily ella es Madame Cavalcanti

---¿Tu nieta? --- preguntó completamente asombrada y con los ojos como platos haciendo que algunas arrugaras de la frente se dibujaran en su frente

---Mucho gusto --- aquella bruja al menos tendría unos 50 o 60 años y vestía con una túnica brillante en color naranja, traía también un collar de ámbar a juego con aretes. Lily extendió la mano para estrecharla con la de Madame Cavalcanti que no dejaba de mirarla absorta.

---¿Una bruja? ---Lilian solo afirmó con la cabeza mientras le echaba una mirada a las prendas. --- Pensé que tus nietas eran... muggles... --- Loren se acerco más a la pelirroja como examinando cada uno de sus rasgos --- tiene tus ojos pero es pelirroja como lo era Jonathan... --- le quitó de la frente unos mechones sin dejarla de mirar de cabo a rabo. Lily se sentía como un experimento de laboratorio--- obviamente se parece mucho a Elizabeth

En aquel momento se escuchó un grito, las tres voltearon la cabeza hacia la salita. Un maniquí pareció enloquecer y desgarraba una túnica azul turquesa frente a las clientas. Una de las compradoras, presa del pánico, se había desmayado. Loren caminó rápidamente al maniquí y apunto con su varita. Con un golpe seco el maniquí dejo de moverse, en seguida los empleados corrieron en auxilio de la bruja que estaba semiinconsciente.

---Lo siento Lilian... esas cosas se intentan rebelar últimamente --- señaló los humanos de plástico que otras empleadas movían con ayuda de la varita.--- ¿Deseas tomar un te?

---Seguro... Lily, por que no te das una vuelta y ves algo que te guste --- la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a pasearse por la tienda.

Todas las empleadas eran jóvenes brujas que vestían túnicas rosa pálido junto con un gafete y su nombre. Aspiró el aroma del lugar, se mezclaba entre jazmín y menta, con lo que se sintió muy relajada.

Caminó entre los percheros viendo de vez en cuando algo que le gustaba, pero nada que la convenciera. De acuerdo con lo que le había dicho Lilian de camino a la tienda, debía verse espectacular, pues ella sería la anfitriona. Pensó una vez más como sería al dichosa fiesta: estaba segura que su definición de la diversión distaba mucho de lo que sería para los Lamberton. Imaginó una reunión, más que fiesta, llena de fantasmas, hablando de las épocas donde vivieron y sobre las batallas que libraron y ella en medio de todo aquel aburrimiento.

---¡Lily! --- la pelirroja despertó de sus ideas y vio a Lilian con una serie de maniquís frente a ella. Le hizo una seña para que se acercara. ---¿Ya viste algo que te agrade?

---Pues... --- miró toda la tienda sin fijarse en algo especifico. ---No...

---Veamos niña... ¿cómo que te agradaría? --- Madame Cavalcanti sacó su varita como lista para escribir con ella. Lily se quedó pensando unos segundos pero antes de que pronunciara palabra

---Pues...

---¡Como se me había olvidado! Tenemos una nueva línea juvenil... las hace una chica maravillosa que tengo, acaba de salir del colegio y tiene un potencial enorme. Estoy segura que algo te gustara. --- Loren se desapareció tras cruzar una puerta. Lily tomo asiento con la Sra. Lamberton... ya eran cerca del medio día. ---¡Aquí están!

Media docena de túnicas llegaron flotando detrás de ella, todas eran hermosas: unas hechas de raso, otras de seda, unas más de satín. Los colores eran igual de variados que las texturas.

---¡Mira que bellas Lily! --- su abuela tomó una entre sus manos sintiendo al tela entre sus dedos ligeramente arrugados. La pelirroja se acercó y la miró mejor, era una túnica de color verde claro combinado con un tono más fuerte, la túnica se ajustaba a la cintura donde la tela caía con suavidad. ---¿Por qué no te pruebas algunas?

---Claro... --- vio otra de color rojo, la túnica era a los hombros con unos bordados en hilos de plata y las mangas se ampliaban en las puntas.

---Esos bordados son estilo griego, realmente son hermosos --- Loren le dijo mientras conducía a Lily detrás de un biombo japonés.

Se probó ambas prendas y las lució frente a Lilian. Ella quedó fascinada pero no fue así con Lily. Regresó a cambiarse cuando encontró detrás de unos percheros y unas túnicas moradas, un hermoso vestido blanco. Sintió la tela entre sus dedos, era como tocar agua. Lo descolgó y lo se lo imagino sobre su cuerpo...

---¡Oh! Ese vestido es muy bello... ¡como se me pudo olvidar mostrártelo! ---Loren se acercó a ella y lo extendió sobre un sillón.

---¿Te lo quieres probar Lily?

---Seguro... es perfecto --- se fue detrás del biombo y se lo puso. Salió y se miró en el espejo...

---Oh Lily... --- Lilian se llevó una mano a la boca como si con eso contuviera un par de lagrimas ---te ves tan hermosa. --- la pelirroja miró a la Sra. Lamberton y sonrió.

---Y tengo el complemente perfecto... --- Loren fue hacia los aparadores junto a la caja registradora. Tenía diversas joyas: collares, aretes, pulseras... tomó un par de prendedores en forma de flores de cerezo rojas y naranjas. Los colocó en los tirantes , eran perfectos pues todo el vestido era blanco y estos le daban un poco más de vida. ---¿Te gusta?

---¿Bromea¡¡Me encanta! Perdón... es excelente --- tanta efusividad no era apropiada, o eso pensó Lily al ver la cara de su abuela mientras soltaba sus gritos

---Muy bien... queda un poco largo así que --- le dio un toque con su varita --- Unos dos centímetros estarán bien... ¿te quedan flojos los tirantes?

---Un poco...

---Bien, le recortamos --- otro toque de varita y estos se ajustaron a la perfección sobre los hombros blancos de la pelirroja. ---Creo que lo demás esta bien... ¿que opinas Lilian?

---Se ve maravillosa --- intercambió una mirada con la pelirroja, ambas sonrieron contentas.

* * *

---Aquí conocerás algunas personas que asistirán a la fiesta en la noche... la mayoría son brujas aburridas pero créeme es mejor que las conozcas de una vez sino mañana no te dejaran ni un minuto libre. ---Bajaron una vez más del auto frente a una estructura antigua pero nada descuidada.

Era el country club "Ámsterdam" . Lo había construido un viejo mago de Holanda con la finalidad de pasar sus últimos días en santa paz después de haber sido mordido por un hombre lobo rabioso. Los arcos de ladrillo rojo que se alzaban en la entrada combinaban con la pintura del edificio y las puerta de cedro claro se abrían dejando pasar a un hermoso recibidor recubierto de madera de pino. Una chica de no más de 25 años las saludo con una cálida sonrisa.

---Señora Lamberton, bienvenida

---¿Como has estado Susan?

---Excelente, ya tengo los caballos listos en las caballerizas... ¿gusta antes que le haga una reservación en el restaurante?

---No gracias querida, pasamos a almorzar hace rato. --- Lilian se giró a la pelirroja que no dejaba de admirar cada detalle del lugar, en especial un cuadro de unas niñas jugando en un lago ---Vamos Lily...

Salieron por unas puertas de cristal, cruzando un pasillo que daba al restaurante y dieron a un jardín esplendoroso. El pasto se movía con el viento ligero que corría esa tarde y una agradable olor a naturaleza pura brotaba de todos los rincones.

* * *

---Detengámonos Lily... parece que ya no tengo la energía de antes. --- ambas se detuvieron sobre una colina donde había unas mesas para descansar. Habían estado paseando por el club, una muy amplia campiña donde se podía ir a disfrutar de cabalgar, admirar los unicornios del bosque entre otras criaturas, disfrutar de una comida al aire libre. Lilian había apartado dos hermosas yeguas para ambas y había enseñado a montar a Lily... le decía que eso le ayudaría a mejorar su postura.

Tenían la mitad de la tarde sobre los caballos platicando sobre Lily más que nada, sus aventuras y experiencias dentro y fuera del colegio mientras que Lilian narraba cosas sobre su hija para que Lily lograra conocerla más. Hasta al momento Lily se preguntaba si la llevarían a San Mungo a conocerla o continuaría siendo un fantasma en su vida. Se detuvieron un momento en una colina desde donde se apreciaba toda la campiña. Había unas bancas de piedra, Lilian necesitaba retomar un poco el aliento.

---¡Oh Robert! --- Lily estaba mirando el paisaje cuando llego el chico. Estaba montado sobre un caballo negro y su rostro no se diferenciaba muy bien dentro de la sombra del árbol a su lado. ---¡Me alegra tanto verte!

---Sra. Lamberton, hace mucho que no la veía por aquí...

---Si, es que tu sabes... el ministerio esta lleno de trabajo

---Por supuesto--- su voz era muy agradable

---Robert, quisiera presentarte a mi nieta Lily --- el chico se acerco más a ella, fue cuando Lily lo distinguió mejor: era un muchacho alrededor de los 19 o 20 años con el cabello corto y ligeramente rizado, sus ojos eran grandes y verdes y contrastaban a la perfección con su delgada y pequeña nariz. El chico se bajó del caballo con mucha ligereza y elegancia.

---Mucho gusto... --- Lily le extendió la mano cortésmente

---Robert Mason, el placer es mío--- el chico se acerco unos pasos con una hermosa sonrisa, tomo la mano de la pelirroja y la rozó con sus labios.

---Robert es un excelente jinete... sería buena idea que te diera unas lecciones.

---Gracias por el cumplido Sra. Lamberton --- se giró a Lily nuevamente fijando su mirada en aquellas esmeraldas --- Y para mi sería todo un honor.

---No puedo dejarla sola...

---¡Vamos Lily¡Será divertido! --- insistió la bruja con una sonrisa radiante que nunca le había visto Lily... --- No te preocupes por mí, nos veremos en el comedor dentro de un par de horas

---Esta bien... --- aceptó finalmente con una sonrisa tímida y mirándolo. Robert le ayudó a subir de nueva cuenta al caballo, él hizo lo propio y ambos comenzaron el camino por la ladera que tenía frente a sí, dejando a la Sra. Lamberton sentada bajo la sobra de los pinos. Trotaron un poco antes de detenerse frente a un lago en el que se respiraba el ambiente más tranquilo que hubiera sentido Lily.

---Así que estas de vacaciones con tus abuelos

---Pues si... ---respondió tímidamente pues el chico no le quitaba la mirada de encima

---¿Te has divertido?

---La verdad... no mucho

---Jajaja... te comprendo... --- le mostró una sonrisa más grande y sincera con lo que la pelirroja comenzó a sentir más confianza. --- Yo también vine a pasar unos días con unos tíos... el resto de mi familia vive en Escocia, así que prácticamente estoy solo.

---¿Y como es que conoces a la Sra. Lamberton?

---¿Sra. Lamberton? Creí que la llamabas abuela... --- Lily solo encogió los hombros y desvió la mirada al cielo. --- Lo siento... la conozco porque ella y el Sr. Jonathan son amigos de mis tíos y de mis padres... y de casi toda mi familia, los Lamberton siempre han sido muy amables conmigo y en ocasiones voy a visitarlos a Lower Slaugther.

---¿A ti te gusta este lugar¿Lejos de tu familia... y amigos?

---Pues la verdad no... pero a veces es necesario un poco de paz en la vida y lugares como este, lejos de todo, me la da...

----Quisiera pensar como tu... --- Lily agachó la cabeza y desvió un poco el camino que habían tomado... Robert la alcanzó rápidamente y tomó su mano.

---Podrías... si lo quisieras... solo tienes que ver el lado bueno a las cosas.

---Sinceramente no lo encuentro... además con esa fiesta que están organizando...

---¡Oye! No será tan mala... solo imagina varias decenas de personas contando historias de cómo la Tierra se enfrió y ellos vivieron para contarlo ---el chico le arrancó una sonrisa a Lily. --- además yo estaré ahí...

---¿En serio?

---¡Claro¿Creías que me perdería una fiesta así? Tus abuelos mandaron las invitaciones esta mañana así que tuve que desempolvar un poco mi túnica de gala... ¿porque no bajamos aquí y caminamos un poco? --- ella asintió con la cabeza. Robert bajó ágilmente del caballo y se acercó a la chica, la tomó por la cintura y la bajó lentamente... quedaron a tan pocos centímetros de distancia. ---Eh... creo que aquí estará bien dejar a los caballos

---Seguro... --- Lily tomó las riendas de su yegua blanca alejándose unos pasos del chico, tratando de disimular el suave tono de su mejillas.

---Supongo que estas en Hogwarts ¿no?

---Si, el próximo año estaré en sexto...

---Entonces tienes 16 años... tres años menor que yo... ahora que lo pienso extraño mucho ese castillo, era genial estar en ese lugar.

---De mis lugares preferidos... pero aún tengo 15, mi cumpleaños es la próxima semana.

---Perfecto... espero estar invitado a la fiesta --- se detuvo frente a ella sin apartar su brillante mirada de la de Lily...por un momento ella se olvidó de todo y solo miró los delgados y perfectos labios de Robert... ---¿Tienes novio?

---Eh... --- como balde de agua fría le cayó a la memoria una imagen de James ¡Como podía estar ahí pensando en los labios de un completo desconocido mientras que Potter estaba pensando en ella! --- si

---Y supongo que lo conociste en el colegio ¿me equivoco?... --- Lily asintió simplemente esperando a ver como reaccionaba Robert pues después de todo parecía estarle coqueteando --- esas son cosas que hacen inolvidables los años de escuela, ahí conocí a Marcel, en nuestro último año y seguimos siendo novios...

---Wow... yo llevo con James como un año y medio y siento que ha sido tan poco.

---Eso pasa cuando disfrutas el tiempo --- los dos jóvenes tomaron asiento debajo de un viejo y alto roble y disfrutaron de la vista... --- o también cuando te preocupas de más por las cosas, piensas tanto tiempo en lo malo que olvidas todo lo bueno. Y en una relación se trata de disfrutar el tiempo juntos y descubrir cosas nuevas a cada instante, cosas que te dejen maravillado y hagan que recuerdes cada momento... yo digo que cuando dejas de hacerlo, cuando esa magia se acaba, es cuando se vuelve rutina o costumbre estar a lado de esa persona.

---¿Y como saber si lo que vives es costumbre? ---preguntó Lily que escuchaba con mucha atención las palabras de Robert.

---Pues porque te vuelves dependiente de esa persona... crees que es el amor lo que te hace necesitarlo, pero es tan solo el hecho de querer tener una persona a tu lado, sin importar el porque... tal vez las personas hacen eso porque en realidad se sienten solos. Prefieren amarrar a alguien junto a ellos a buscar a quien realmente quieran... creo que eso es muy triste.

---Pues tienes razón...

---Por ejemplo, yo con Marcel: podemos estar juntos todo una semana pero talvez a la siguiente no queramos vernos... y yo prefiero eso a tenerla junto a mí sin que ella tenga ganas, es cosa de hablar y dar su espacio al otro.

---Lo que dices se escucha tan... sabio--- ambos rieron... Lily dejó de pensar en los labios de Robert y James comenzó a ocupar su mente... mientras escuchaba hablar al chico, reflexionaba acerca de su relación y que tan cierto eran esas palabras en su caso--- ¿Nunca ha llegado un momento en el que tu o Marcel quieran terminar?

---Pues, ahora que lo pienso, solo una vez. Nos peleamos y decidimos separarnos un tiempo. Fue cuando me puse a pensar en todo esto, que talvez solo estábamos juntos por rutina... pero fueron detalles tan pequeños los que me hicieron darme cuenta de que la quería tanto, cosas tan estúpidas o insignificantes para algunas personas como... su perfume en uno de mis suéteres, o una nota que solía dejarme entre mis pergaminos o simplemente su sonrisa cuando la veía...

---Y entonces te diste cuenta de que realmente es tu amor y que no podías vivir sin ella

---Pues aunque te burles, sí... así fue. Cuando quieres de esa manera a alguien, te puedes olvidar de todo. Deje de pensar quien había tenido al culpa del problema que tuvimos o quien empezó a discutir por eso... solo pensaba en ir con ella, disculparme y poderla besar de nuevo... eh... creo que ya hablé mucho ¿verdad?

---No... bueno, un poco... pero es agradable escucharte.

---Gracias... --- respondió al cumplido de la pelirroja con otra de sus hermosas sonrisas. ---De todas maneras, ya pasamos mucho tiempo hablando, creo que tu abuela te estará esperando... debes descansar para la fiesta de mañana ¿o no?

* * *

---Sra. Lamberton, aquí tiene a su preciosa nieta de regreso --- Lily y Robert entraron a una sala de té con la que contaba el club, era una habitación redonda tapizada de colores naranjas y marrones con enormes ventanales. Lilian estaba sentada con otras dos brujas de su misma edad aparentemente en una de las mesas próximas a la chimenea apagada.

---¿Se la pasaron bien?

---Eso depende de Lily... --- Robert intercambio una mirada pícara con al chica

---Por supuesto, Robert es muy buen conversador

---Me da gusto saber que se llevaron bien... bueno, es hora de regresar a casa Lily, espero verte a ti Robert y a tus tíos en la fiesta

---Por supuesto Sra. Lamberton, seremos de los primeros en llegar ---Lilian sonrió amablemente y salió de la sala

---Hasta mañana

---Buenas noches princesa --- el guapo chico tomó la mano de Evans y la beso.

* * *

Llegaron a Lower Slaugther, a la mansión blanca e inmensa de los Lamberton... pero Lily ya no veía el lugar igual. La plática con su nuevo amigo le había dado una nueva perspectiva de las cosas, una buena: en aquel lugar se podía olvidar de todo, nada de que preocuparse.. era un lugar excelente para relajarse, incluso olvidarse un poco de James y pensar solo en ella.

La cena fue más deliciosa que las anteriores, o eso le pareció a Lily. Conversó sobre como era ser auror con Jonathan y sobre como era trabajar en el Ministerio. También la conversación se trató un poco sobre la fiesta del día siguiente... al menos tendría a Robert para estar durante toda la noche sin morirse de aburrimiento.

---Doucelle, puedes llevarte todo... --- señaló con tono dulce Lilian cuando la elfina se acercó a la mesa. Con un chasquido la comida desapareció al igual que la pequeña criatura.

---Bueno, yo me retiro a dormir... tengo que estar a primera hora en el Ministerio, terminar unos pendientes para regresar temprano a la fiesta.

---Te dije que te tomaras el día pero eres muy necio... --- Jonathan hizo un puchero a su esposa que no dejaba de verlo con sus pupilas verdes esmeraldas, como las de su nieta. ---Anda, sube a dormir

---Buenas noches... --- besó a su esposa al igual que a Lily en la mejilla y subió las escaleras.

---Lily... creo que también nosotras deberíamos subir a acostarnos, pero antes quisiera hablar contigo unos minutos.

---Seguro --- se levantaron y fueron a la sala junto al comedor. Tomaron asiento en el mismo sofá.

---Mira, la fiesta de mañana estará llena de gente, personas importantes del Ministerio y otros amigos muy cercanos de Jonathan y míos, pero me temo que no conoces a nadie... exceptuando por Robert, así que me tomé la libertad de invitar a algunos conocidos tuyos. --- Lily abrió más los ojos, sorprendiéndose de aquel gesto...

---Pero como...

---Mira, investigue donde estaba la hija de Frederick McCabe... le mandé una carta a su madre y aceptó gustosa

---¿Jean estará aquí mañana?

---Si... además, hablé con el Sr. Lupin, dijo que Remus estaba un poco enfermo --- "Tuvo transformación ayer" --- ... pero que seguro vendría... también visité a los Black. --- la cara de Lilian cambió un poco con respecto a los antes mencionados. --- Su madre no me permitió entrar siquiera a su casa, de todas maneras, aceptó dejar a su hijo venir... creo que si fuera por ella se desharía del pobre muchacho...

---Su familia esta "algo" loca.

---Bastante diría yo... en fin, tus amigos llegarán mañana a la fiesta y se quedaran una semana aquí contigo... ¿que te parece?

---Eh... --- en la cabeza de Lily solo había una pregunta¿Y James?

---¡Que tonta! Se me olvidaba que la Sra. Potter aceptó gustosa dejar a su hijo venir, dice que le hace falta un par de lecciones de modales... --- ambas rieron, Lilian porque pensaba que era una broma, Lily porque sabía que era cierto... --- James estará aquí también...

---¿Hablas en serio verdad?

---¡Por supuesto Lily! Haría lo que fuera para que tu te sientas feliz... --- pasaron unos cuantos segundos en silencio, Lilian esperaba una respuesta por parte de la pelirroja sentada con la espalda derecha y con las manos sobre el regazo cruzadas de una manera casi perfecta... por el contrario, Lily olvidó por completo el ser recatada y discreta, solo se lanzó a la mujer con un fuerte abrazó y un tremendo beso

---¡Gracias abuela¡Muchas gracias¡Es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado para la fiesta¡Mil gracias abuela! ---Lilian se quedó un tanto sorprendida... era la primera vez que la chica la llamaba abuela y eso era algo que había anhelado tanto.

---No hay de que Lily, ahora ¿porque no vas a descansar? Mañana será un día muy atareado...

---Esta bien, buenas noches abuela... --- se acercó a ella, le dio otro abrazo, aunque más corto y menos efusivo...

* * *

Eso es todo por el moemnot... estoy en una conexión express asíq eu no peudo quedarme mucho... MIL GRACIAS A LOS QEU DEJAN REVIEWS! Flor, Kymie, Nat, ARmelle Potter y Lyan ¡las adoro chicas! Y si me faltó nombrar a alguien mal, disculpa... Este chap va para mi amor platónico Robert PAttinson ¡TE AMO ROB! Algun día iré a Inglaterra te buscaré y haré qeu te enamores de mi, jejejeje... ya ando delirando.

Mejor me calló y me despido... BAYOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	38. Serenata a la luz de la luna

**38. Serenata a la luz de la luna I**

---Estoy nerviosa

---No te preocupes, todo saldrá perfecto… ya lo verás. --- le pasó un mechón del cabello detrás de la oreja justo antes de bajar del automóvil. Estaban frente al salón donde sería la fiesta, tenía el aspecto como el Partenón, la antigua estructura griega.

---¿Cómo me veo?

---Perfecta, todos quedarán maravillados contigo.

---Bueno, es hora de bajar ¿no lo creen? ---Jonathan abrió la puerta y bajó extendiéndole la mano a su esposa para que hiciera lo propio. Él vestía una túnica negra bastante elegante mientras que Lilian usaba una en tono vino junto con un collar y aretes de perlas y su cabello recogido.

Lily miró como se alejaban lentamente del automóvil… respiró profundo y finalmente bajó del vehículo. Entró al lobby del salón y observó que aún el mármol blanco y los adornos griegos prevalecían dentro del lugar. Se acercó a las escaleras, cubiertas por una alfombra roja y subió lentamente, manteniéndose derecha y segura de si misma. Llegó al salón y observó que ya había al menos cien personas disfrutando de deliciosos bocadillos y bebidas.

---No voy a poder con esto… ---dijo para si misma, pero alguien la había escuchado

---¿Y porque no?

---¡Robert! --- se giró a su espalda y observó a su nuevo amigo con una gran sonrisa.

---Te dije que vendría… y ¿qué tal me veo? --- se dio una vuelta ante la chica luciendo una túnica bastante elegante azul marino. Su cabello ligeramente rizado le daba un aspecto contrastante con la distinción de su vestimenta lo que hacía lucir aún más guapo.

---Muy bien… ¿que hay de mí? --- Lily se dio una vuelta con su vestido blanco, los tirantes eran de gasa fina y el vestido se ajustaba a su delgada figura, un poco más a bajo de la cintura el vestido caía de una manera suave. Los broches de flores en sus hombros, la tiara de piedras rojizas y el mismo rubí en forma de gota que le hubiera visto a su madre en una foto, le daban más vida al atuendo. Además, con cada movimiento, la tela desprendía brillos.

---Luces como una princesa…

---Eh, gracias… --- miró nerviosa a la gente que parecía divertirse bastante. Retorció uno de los guantes blancos que traía en las manos.

---Oye, la fiesta es por allá --- el chico señaló el centro de la pista ---¿Qué te parece si nos unimos a ella?

---Eh…

---Te adoraran todos, ya lo verás…

---Fue lo que dijo mi abuela

---¿Ya dejó de ser la "Sra. Lamberton"? --- la pelirroja simplemente le sonrió. ---Vamos, estarás bien… prometo no dejarte morir de aburrimiento ¿vale?

---Esta bien… ---respiró profundamente, se colocó de nueva cuenta el guante y tomó el brazo de Robert hasta el centro de la fiesta.

---¡Aquí estas Lily! --- exclamó su abuelo llamando su atención --- Mira, te quisiera presentar a un par de mis amigos. Ellos son Oscar Wisdrow y su esposa Isabelle y por acá tenemos a Samuel Binner, fueron compañeros míos en Hogwarts.

---Mucho gusto… --- Lily hizo una pequeña reverencia tomándose el vestido. El Sr. Binner se quitó el sombrero de copa e hizo lo propio acentuando con su sonrisa unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

---¡Vamos Jonathan, no seas modesto! No solo en Hogwarts, también fuimos equipo en Ballycastle. --- agregó el Sr. Wisdrow moviendo de forma graciosa su bigote muy tupido.

---¿Fuiste jugador de Quidditch? --- preguntó sorprendida Lily a su abuelo.

---Bueno, si… solo un par de años, luego me dediqué al ministerio

---¿Un par de años dices¡Fueron los mejores para los Murciélagos! Jajaja…

---Si me disculpan... --- haciendo un justo educado con la cabeza, Lily se fue con Robert aún del brazo hasta que encontraron a Lilian entre tres brujas de cabello cano y una más joven. ---¿y dices que es divertido? --- le susurró al chico antes de llegar con las invitadas.

---Deja que acabe esto y se pondrá mejor la fiesta.

---¡Lily, cariño!

---Buenas noches... --- la pelirroja repitió el saludo sin dejar arrastra el vestido. Todas respondieron de la misma manera.

---Mira Lily, ellas son compañeras del trabajo, de las mejores auroras con las que cuenta el ministerio.

---Olvidaste decir, de las más viejas Lilian. ---apuntó en tono bromista la que estaba más cercana a Evans.

---¿Y quién es este guapo joven con tu nieta, Lilian?

---Él es Robert Mason. Es sobrino de Julianne y Carlton.

---Muy buena elección Lily, Robert es un excelente muchacho. --- mencionó en tono pícaro la bruja más joven mirando de reojo a ambos chicos.

---No te preocupes… --- le dijo por detrás Robert antes de que pronunciara palabra la pelirroja que a cada segundo asemejaba más y más y su tono de piel con su cabello

---¿Por qué no vas a dar una vuelta querida? ---sugirió dulcemente su abuela. Lily sin decir más se dio la media vuelta y se alejo de la gente junto al chico. Sentía un calor un tanto sofocante sobre de ella ---¡Es horrible!

---Tranquila… que te parece si para olvidar todo bailamos un poco.

---¿Bailar? --- de golpe un recuerdo llegó a la pelirroja: la noche de Hasting, ella y James bailando suavemente.

---Si, bailar, mover un poco los pies, sacudir el esqueleto… tu sabes. --- Robert se adelantó un paso a la pista y le extendió la mano a Lily

---Es que… no se bailar eso.

---Es solo música lenta, no tiene gran ciencia… prometo no enojarme si me pisas. --- Lily, un poco dudosa, tomó la mano de Robert y caminaron juntos hacia la pista.

El sonido dulce de los violines llegaban a los oídos de todos los presentes y la melodiosa voz del piano los acompañaba de una manera perfecta. Robert sostuvo con firmeza la mano y al cintura de la chica mientras movía los pies de una manera muy sencilla. Lily comenzó a sentirse bien, deslizó ambas manos a los hombros del joven y cerró los ojos recargándose un poco en su pecho. Si tan solo James estuviera ahí… fue cuando recordó que el muchacho frente a ella no era Potter. Retomó la postura…

---¿Qué sucede?

---Eh, nada… --- Lily desvió su mirada esmeralda de las también verdes pupilas de Robert.

---¿Muy difícil bailar? No querías hacerlo pero ve… hasta me atrevo decir que lo haces mucho mejor que yo.

---Gracias…

---Oye...--- dejando de bailar al notar que la chica se ponía incomoda y desconociendo la razón... --- ¿Qué te parece si vamos por algo de tomar? --- pero antes de que la chica pudiera contestar, Lilian se acercó a ambos.

---Lily, ya llegaron unos invitados especiales y me gustaría que personalmente los recibieras.

---Seguro, disculpa Robert…

---Voy por ponche y te espero en la mesa. --- Lily se dio la media vuelta y siguió por detrás a su abuela.

---¿Y quienes son los que llegaron?

---Unos agentes del Ministerio…

---Pero… ¿quiénes son? --- insistió la pelirroja pues su abuela se veía un poco misteriosa.

---Ya lo verás… --- bajaron el primer tramo de escaleras lentamente y alzándose el vestido. Fue cuando Lily alzó la mirada y observó la entrada del salón… estaban ahí Remus y Jean tomados de la mano, los dos tan guapos como nunca los había visto Lily.

---¡Hey pelirroja!

---¡Jean! --- intentó correr pero su abuela aún estaba ahí así que continuó bajando lentamente, con delicadeza y elegancia.

---¿Que no dijiste que los extrañabas? --- le susurró Lilian al oído, después intercambiaron miradas ---Ve con ellos…

---Gracias… --- sin decir más, bajó tan rápido como los tacones le permitían…

---¡Lily! --- la castaña se soltó de su novio y corrió a su amiga para abrazarla. --- ¡Te extrañe mucho!

---Yo también.--- finalmente se soltó de ella y miró su vestido. Era de satín negro, con tirantes muy delgados y cruzados a la espalda y una abertura en la pierna derecha bastante larga. --- ¡Te ves genial!

---Oye, tu no te ves nada mal… --- le guiño un ojo y ambas sonrieron. Luego Evans miró a Lupin, traía una túnica negra y con su cabello casi rubio algo despeinado… "_Por lo visto peinarse no es costumbre de los Merodeadores"_

---Hola Lils…

---Remus… ---lo abrazó suavemente sabiendo que aún su amigo estaría resentido por la transformación. ---¿Cómo estas?

---Pues, un poco cansado, pero por nada del mundo me perdería la oportunidad de verte así… --- la miró de pies a cabeza…

---Gracias… ¿y donde está…?

---¿Eres Evans o mis ojos me engañan? --- era la voz de…

---¡Sirius! --- Lily se olvido de Potter por un momento al ver al segundo de sus mejores amigos. El joven Black traía el cabello un poco más largo de la última vez que lo había visto, ya le cubría los ojos negros. Al igual que Lupin, Sirius traía una túnica negra que lo hacía más guapo de lo que regularmente se vería.

---¡Te ves genial chica! Pensé que eras guapa, pero esto rebasa mis expectativas…

---¡Que gracioso!

---No es broma, es la verdad…

---¿Y James…?

---Ah... es que, pues tuvo un pequeño problema… no vino. --- lo mencionó con voz triste sin dejar de ver a la pelirroja. Lily se quedó callada y decepcionada pero fingiendo una pequeña sonrisa… --- Lo siento

---Esta bien… ¿Por qué no subimos a la fiesta? --- ya habló para sus tres amigos y tomando la delantera en las escaleras. Su abuela ya había desaparecido… Jean, Remus y Sirius subieron las escaleras con una sonrisa maliciosa de la que no se percató la pelirroja hasta que…

---¿Qué hay de mi¿Yo no estoy invitado? --- Lily giró la cabeza rápidamente y vio a James.

Ahí estaba, parado en la entrada, con ambas manos en los bolsillos. Traía una túnica igual a la de sus amigos, negra, impecable... su cabello alborotado como era usual, su sonrisa tan maravillosa y radiante como la primera que le había visto la pelirroja, en su mirada una chispa de luz y alegría. Lily no sabía si era porque lo había extrañado o era simplemente que James era el tipo perfecto.

---¿Entonces... puedo entrar o no? --- sin decir algo, Evans comenzó a bajar las escaleras dejando una estela plateada y brillante detrás de ella... James la miró detenidamente y quedó sin habla. Definitivamente nunca la había visto tan bella como ese día, con el cabello recogido podía ver claramente ese rostro de ángel que lo volvía loco con tan solo mirarlo. La pelirroja quedó frente a él sin dejarlo de mirar a sus ojos avellana.

---Eso depende...

---¿De que cosa?

---De lo que reciba a cambio...

---En serio... ¿algo como esto? --- sin pensarlo dos veces, cerró la distancia con un beso tierno pero a su vez profundo. La sostuvo fuertemente por al cintura como si esa fuera la última vez que fuera a probar sus labios y ella correspondió de la misma manera... a simple vista se notaba cuanto se habían extrañado estos chicos. Dispuestos a seguir de aquella manera, prolongaron el beso hasta que Jean carraspeó con la garganta

---Disculpen... me vestí así solo porque hay una fiesta en la que no estoy¿les molestaría mucho si nos dirigimos a ella?

---Pues yo no la llamaría una fiesta pero con ustedes aquí seguro mejorara. --- Lily le dio un beso corto en los labios a James, tomó su mano y subió las escaleras con Sirius, Jean y Remus por detrás hasta llegar al salón.

---Vaya que tenías razón, esto no es una fiesta es como una reunión de fantasmas en Hogwarts --- mencionó de forma sarcástica el joven Black al ver como todos los invitados hablaban entre ellos de una forma casi silenciosa y moviéndose de un lado a otro casi flotando. ---Pero no te preocupes pelirroja, aquí estamos para poner ambiente.

---Nunca cambiaras ¿verdad Sirius? --- antes de que dijera algo más Evans, Robert llegó por detrás de ella y la rodeo con los brazos entregándole así su bebida

---Aquí tienes princesa... pensé que ya te habías escapado y me habías dejado solo. --- mencionó el chico con su gran sonrisa mirando a Lily, de esta manera consiguió asesinas miradas de parte de Potter.

---Gracias... chicos, él es Robert Mason y ellos son mis mejores amigos de Hogwarts: por aquí tenemos a Sirius Black

---Que tal chico --- saludó Black apretando su mano

---Ella es Jean McCabe

---Hola... --- Jean estiró la mano hacia el frente, pero en lugar de que Robert la estrechara, la tomó suavemente y la besó de la misma manera, como era su costumbre.

---Todo un placer...

---Eh... él es Remus Lupin

---Mucho gusto ---mencionaron ambos al unísono aunque la mirada de Remus se había vuelto tensa con aquel roce de labios por lo que agregó --- Yo soy su novio.

---No te preocupes Remus... yo ya tengo a mi chica ---intercambió de reojo una mirada pícara con Lily refiriéndose a Marcel, su novia. Claro que este pequeño detalle James no lo sabía así que solo incremento sus celos.

---Y por último, pero no menos importante... James Potter

---¿Conque tu eres el famoso Potter?--- el chico extendió el brazo hacia el chico pero James solo lo miró de pies a cabeza y se giró hacia otro lado ignorándolo.

---¡James! --- le reprochó la chica por lo bajo haciendo que se volviera a Robert y completara el saludo.

---Eh... creo que iré a ver si mis tíos no necesitan algo, te veo luego princesa. ---acto seguido, se dio la media vuelta y se perdió entre todos los presentes.

---¿Quién es él?

---¿Disculpa?

---Te pregunto que quien es él... --- reprochó como clásico berrinche el moreno a la pelirroja. --- Parece que se llevan de maravilla "princesa"

---Si, nos llevamos muy bien... y lo conocí ayer, mi abuela me lo presentó.

---¿Ayer¡Y ya te dice princesa!

---Por favor James, no vengas con eso, es solo un amigo...

---¿Un amigo¿En serio? Pues yo diría otra cosa...

---Oigan, tranquilos ¿vale? No tienen porque ponerse feas las cosas... mejor vayamos a divertirnos y olvidémonos de esto... --- Sirius se puso en medio de ellos, les pasó los brazos por los hombros y se fueron caminando hacia donde estaba la comida.

---No puedo creer que se acaban de ver hace 5 minutos y ya estén peleando... ---mencionó Remus en voz baja hacia Jean

---Pues yo tampoco quiero eso ¿vale? No te alteres con lo del beso...

---No me lo recuerdes que me pongo otra vez celoso --- intercambiaron una sonrisa, Remus besó a la chica en la mejilla y la abrazó por la cintura antes de seguir a los otros. Cuando llegaron donde estaban...

---Eres un inmaduro James... ---Evans se dio la media vuelta y se fue dejando ondas platinadas detrás de ella. Los otros tres se quedaron mirando al susodicho...

---¿Qué¿Qué hice?

---¿Acaso seguimos en Hogwarts y no me dijeron? --- preguntó sarcásticamente McCabe mirando a los tres chicos... --- Voy a hablar con ella y más te vale --- dijo mirando a James --- que dejes esas tonterías ¿vale?

Jean caminó entre los magos y las brujas buscando a su amiga, si hubiera habido personas de su edad, seguro la chica hubiera llamado la atención de todas las miradas masculinas. Con aquel vestido negro lucía hermosa y elegante, a cada paso que daba se notaban sus torneadas piernas y lucía a la perfección su espalda con el escote de la prenda. Después de unos minutos, vio a la pelirroja camino a los baños, apresuró el paso y la alcanzó antes de que entrara...

---Lily... ¿estas bien?

---Si...es solo que me dio coraje --- mencionó en evidente tono molesto pero respirando profundo

---Oye, no te amargues la noche ¿vale? Todo esto es para ti y hay que disfrutarlo

---¡Es que no se vale! Acabamos de vernos y ya me esta haciendo sus estúpidas escenas de celos...

---Bueno, es que tiene razón para estarlo... ese Robert es un bombón --- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios ---¿de donde te lo sacaste?

---Mi abuela lo conocía, me lo presentó ayer que fuimos a un club campestre, platicamos un buen rato y ya, SOLO eso.

---¿Eso es todo "princesa"? ---inquirió de forma irónica y riendo a la vez ---¡El chico te come con la mirada!

---¡Claro que no Jean! Además el tiene novia y por lo que me contó la adora así que por favor no empecemos

---Es que... --- Jean miró hacia enfrente justo en el momento preciso en el que Robert pasaba. El chico lucía tan guapo esa noche que fácilmente hubiera conseguido pareja de haber más chicas adolescentes. ---¡Uyy! ... ¡Mira que hombre! En serio de que si estuviera soltera, me lanzaba... ¿cuántos años dijiste que tiene?

---Diecinueve ¡y tiene novia Jean! Y tu también... así que mejor te llevó con él antes de que se te ocurra alguna genial idea. ---tomó del brazo a su amiga evitando toparse con Robert y se encaminó a los merodeadores... --- ¿Que les pasó con la ropa? ... ¿Encontraron una barata y compraron el mismo traje?

----Jajaja... eso mismo les dije yo. Me dijeron que como ninguno de los tres tenía túnica de gala, la mamá de James fue al callejón Diagon y les compró iguales... claro, a petición de ellos.

---Bueno, que hablando en serio, se ven geniales.

---También les dije eso... --- Jean notó que Lily solo veía a James con su clásica mirada de borreguito enamorado --- ¿Porqué no olvidas lo que pasó hace unos minutos y vas con él? Se nota a leguas que lo extrañaste mucho y que no quieres otra cosa que estar a su lado...

---¿Cómo es que me conoces tan bien?

---Pues cinco años en Hogwarts de estar pegadas como uña y mugre deben ser la razón ¿no crees?

---Debe ser eso... --- Lily abrazó a Jean y dieron los últimos pasos antes de llegar con los muchachos. La castaña portaba una inevitable sonrisa mientras que Lily sostenía una simple curvatura en los labios que trataba de asemejar una sonrisa.

---¿Y de que hablan los merodeadores? --- cuestionó Jean mientras se formulaba una idea en su cabeza

---Sobre que bruja es la mejor opción de conquista para Sirius, con eso de que vino solterito

---Claro Remus, eso sería genial si hubiera chicas aquí y no solo señoras que mínimo me doblan la edad y que están llenas de flacidez. --- anunció en tono decepcionado el joven Black.

---Pues que exigente... y mientras tu haces eso ¿alguien quiere bailar?

---Estaré encantado de acompañarte a la pista --- Lupin tomó la mano de su novia e hizo una reverencia como todo un caballero

---¿Sabes bailar Rems? ... ¡No te creo!

---Pues observa y aprende... --- el chico llevó a McCabe hasta la pista. En seguida ambos jóvenes comenzaron a moverse como si hubieran dedicado toda si vida a aprender los pasos. Lo hacían con sencillez y elegancia al mismo tiempo.

---Creo que aún nuestro amigo tiene secretos para nosotros --- Sirius miró tanto a Potter como a Evans quienes rehusaban mirarse... fue cuando entendió lo que Jean pretendía.

---Eh... voy a buscar... a alguien... o algo, a ver que me encuentro. --- en segundos se encontraron solos en medio de mucha gente.

---Bueno...

---Bueno...

---Eh...

---Tu... ¿quieres... bailar? ---preguntó finalmente James ofreciendo a la pelirroja su mano. Ella lo miró fijamente y asintió.

Caminaron y se colocaron cerca de Jean y Remus que no dejaban de girar por la pista. James tomó su mano y su cintura pero no movió los pies...

---¿Qué pasa?

---Estoy tratando de encontrar el ritmo.

---¿Qué? --- inquirió sin entender pero...

---Cinco, seis, siete, ocho --- fue cuando comenzó a bailar pero de una manera un tanto torpe.

---¡Ay, me pisaste!

---Lo siento... otra vez ---retomaron el baile pero no pasó más de un minuto cuando...

---¡Ese es mi pie! ... ¡Ouch!

---Perdona, es que...

---¿Qué te pasa? ---preguntó más que a la ofensiva, de una manera tierna

---Lo siento, estoy nervioso

---Se nota, puedo sentir como tiemblas ---Lily tomó una de su manos y la apretó --- No tienes porque estarlo, solo estamos bailando... ya lo hemos hecho

---Si, pero estábamos solos en Hasting... y aquí hay demasiada gente y siento que nos están mirando y no puedo dejar de pensar en tus abuelos y que me van a conocer y que... ---antes de que se pusiera más paranoico y le diera más verborrea, se apresuró a besarlo acariciando su mejilla con su tersa mano.

---¿Te sientes mejor?

---Mucho mejor --- aceptó con una sonrisa y respirando profundo.

---Ahora solo relájate... cierra los ojos --- le chico obedeció dando un suspiro --- agárrame de la cintura y escucha la música --- recargó su cabeza en la de él para que su voz llegara justo a su oído--- Corto, corto, largo... corto, corto, largo...

James dejó que la música lo llenara y unida a la voz de Lily, se sintió más ligero que nunca. Empezó a mover lo pies sin preocupación... a los pocos segundos Lily dejó de marcar el ritmo así que James abrió los ojos. Vio que estaban solos en el salón... solo el sonido dulce hacía eco en la enorme sala, miró a Lily recargada en su pecho. Se sintió como nunca, sujeto más fuerte a Lily y la juntó más a su cuerpo, aspirando el dulce aroma que emanaba la chica desde cada uno de su poros... aquel aroma que lo embriagaba, que traía a su mente cada recuerdo a su lado. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos miró que toda la gente regresaba a su lugar, incluso sus amigos. A los pocos segundos, la melodía finalizó y todos los presentes aplaudieron.

Regresaron a una mesa vacía donde se habían instalado, pero antes de que Lily pudiera tomar asiento, se acercó Remus y le extendió la mano. Sirius ahora bailaba con Jean, dando vueltas sin parar por toda la pista, ambos chicos riendo sin parar. La pelirroja se fue al centro de la pista con Lupin y movieron los pies en un ritmo más tranquilo que el otro par. Potter dejó que un mesero le sirviera una copa de vino blanco dulce. Se trató de relajar y dejó de pensar en todos y todos hasta que una conversación detrás de él le llenó la cabeza.

---Oh, Julianne, tu sobrino se ve muy guapo esta noche... he visto que ha bailado con la nieta de Lilian ¿que te parece la pareja?

---Robert es un chico maravilloso y bien educado, se que cual sea su decisión será la correcta... aunque te confieso que me encantaría que se emparejara con aquélla chica, es muy agradable y bonita... --- "_Tranquilizate James... no es nada_"

---Y hablando de Robert... ¡Querido! --- llamó la primer bruja de la conversación al muchacho que pasaba cerca.

---Buenas noches Sra. Buffington... ¿se esta divirtiendo?

---Por supuesto, las recepciones de los Lamberton son maravillosas... por cierto ¿que hay de ti? Parece que pasas un buen rato con la nieta de los anfitriones. ---mencionó la misma mujer de forma pícara.

---Para nada, mi tía sabe perfectamente que yo tengo novia y que si llego a cercarme a Lily es simplemente en tono amistoso. --- la voz de Robert cambió notablemente, ya no era dulce y amable como antes.

---¡Ah, vamos Robert! Marcel no es la indicada para ti... ya lo hemos hablado.

---Si, lo hemos hablado y te he dicho que yo la amo...

---¿Porque no abres los ojos? Ella no te conviene del todo, es una buena chica pero no la indicada, ahora puedes mirar a Lily... ¡es perfecta!

---Tía, en serio no quiero discutir lo mismo, y mucho menos porque este no es el lugar apropiado...

---Yo solo digo que deberías intentarlo... talvez tengas una oportunidad más grande de lo que crees... podría hablar con Lilian y...

---No es necesario, gracias...

---En serio... tu tía y yo podríamos hacer algo por ti... solo tendrías que pedírnoslo. ---agregó la segunda bruja en tono pícaro. Peor James no escuchó más...

Se levantó y se perdió entre la gente buscando los baños, necesitaba refrescarse la cara... y sobre todo, no quería escuchar más a pesar de que quienes hablaban eran irrelevantes en su vida. Respiró profundo unos segundos y volteó a ver a Lily... la chica seguía en brazos de su mejor amigo, estaba salvo... por el momento

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAAAAA! YA LOS EXTRAÑABA!** Y espero que ustedes a mí también eh! En fin, los saludo corto porque tenog tarea de #$& maestra de literatura... ES CULPA DE ELLA QUE NO TENGA TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR! Asíqe u ya saben a quien odiar... si gustan ahcerle alguna clase de maleficio o derivados, la "señora" (que no tienen nada de señora!) se llama Rosa Maria Meza... ¡QUE SE PUDRA EN EL INFIERNO!

Y bueno, después de este pequeño arranque de ira... saludos y agradecimientos ...**FLOR 89! **Mil gracias chamaca! Y claro que podré con mi Rob! Claro, no esta de más una ayudadita, así que rézale porfa! **NAT!** Gracias por seguir con mi fic, me subes el animo hasta los cielos! thanks! Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante... **ARMELLE POTTER!** Lamento haber tardado en actualizar pero heme aquí de regreso... el siguiente chap esta en pre-producción (apenas estoy viendo que va a pasar) pero no desesperes ok!

Mil gracias a todos y espero regresar pronto por estos rumbos... **BAYOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	39. Serenata a la luz de la luna II

**30. Serenata a la luz de la luna II**

---Mejor me retiro... --- dijo con voz tajante Robert a ambas brujas y se dio la media vuelta. Antes de que diera un paso, James chocó con su hombro pero nunca se detuvo. El chico notó el evidente enojo de Potter y suponía perfectamente el motivo... lo alcanzó cuando éste se detuvo a ver hacia la pista.

---¡Hey James!

---¿Qué quieres!

---Eh... creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo

---Y supongo que sabes la razón ¿no? --- inquirió con ironía

---Mira, si te refieres a Lily, yo solo...

---Aléjate de ella ¿vale? Tenemos suficientes problemas como para que tu te añadas a ellos --- Robert, contrario a lo que pensó el otro, no dijo nada sino que simplemente miró a la gente de su alrededor respirando profundamente.

---¿Sabes? Dicen que los ángeles habitan en el cielo pero hay algunos que están aquí... con nosotros --- Robert dirigió su mirada a Lily, James hizo lo propio sin entender el comentario del chico --- Y somos muy pocos los que tenemos la fortuna de estar a su lado... como tú con Lily. Ella es tu ángel, no deberías desperdiciar lo que tienes con tonterías.

---Como si supieras tanto de nosotros... ---James desvió la mirada como sintiéndose ofendido por las palabras.

---No lo sé... pero puedo darme cuenta por como la miras o por como hablas de ella, y es exactamente lo mismo con ella... James, tu no tienes de que preocuparte, Lily te ama y sería capaz de cualquier cosa por ti...

---Pero... --- comenzó a olvidar el enojo y mostrándose un tanto preocupado --- es que hay veces que no se si esto esta bien...

---¿Que cosa¿Ustedes? --- el chico asintió

---Siento que no soy suficiente para Lily y que ella algún día se dará cuenta de eso y me va a dejar...

---En lugar de pensar en los problemas que tiene o que tendrán... ¿por qué no disfrutar el tiempo, aprovecharlo en quererla simplemente? Así de sencillo es el amor... digo¿qué más puedes pedir si ella te quiere y tu a ella?

---Es que tengo tanto miedo de que se vaya... no quisiera que se fuera de mi lado...

---¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta y la contestas sinceramente?

---Ya estamos hablando sin que te golpee ¿o no? --- Robert rió ligeramente antes de hablar.

---¿Qué crees que suceda con ustedes terminando Hogwarts¿Que hay para ustedes a futuro?

---Eh... ¿sinceramente?... pues... eh... no lo sé... creo que nunca lo había pensado. Supongo que imaginé algo como Hogwarts... seguir juntos en la Academia de Aurores y...

---¿Qué pasaría si Lily tuviera algo diferente en mente?

---¿A que te refieres¿Te ha dicho algo?

---¡No! no quise decir eso... es solo que¿que pasaría si tu esquema cambia de una forma que tu no planeabas¿Cambiarías tu por Lily?

---Por supuesto... haría lo que fuera por estar con ella...

---Me alegra oír eso... --- Robert le dio amigablemente unas palmadas en la espalda--- ¿Te casaras con ella? --- Potter sintió como su estomago se iba a sus talones y perdió todo color que pudiera tener en el rostro. ---¡Lo siento¿Que edad tienes¿Dieciséis? Perdón, no quiero asustarte antes de tiempo, jeje.

---No, no es que me asuste pero aún tengo un poco de niñez que disfrutar como para pensar en... en... ca... casa...

---Te entiendo... te entiendo, lo siento... mi punto era si la querías como para llegar tan lejos con ella, solo eso.

---Pues... supongo

---Entonces no tienes que temer... todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro.

---Gracias Robert... --- los chicos caminaron hacia las mesas donde estaba sus lugares pero James no dejó de pensar en la ultima pregunta del joven Mason... ¿qué tanto quería a Lily¿La amaba tanto como para querer pasar el resto de su vida con ella? La quería... pero solo de eso estaba seguro. _"Pues supongo... supongo... supongo"_ Aún su respuesta rezumbaba en sus oídos y trataba de convencerse a si mismo que eran ciertas sus palabras...

De pronto las luces se apagaron y la dulce voz de una chica resonó por todo el salón, quedándose la pista vacía excepto por una persona...

---Esta noche es para la Srita. Lily Evans... en su baile de presentación, escogerá a su pareja... --- la música empezó suave y lenta... la melodía de solo una guitarra y la voz dulce y perfectamente afinada de un chico llenaron el lugar...

_**I wont talk  
I wont breathe  
I wont move till you finally see  
That you belong with me**_

Lily giró lentamente buscando a James… estaba junto a Robert, justo en primera fila. Robert le sonrió de una manera que le trasmitía calma y de la misma forma correpondió la pelirroja. Se acercó a ambos chicos… James miró a su novia y al chico a su lado. Como olvidando todo lo que acababa de hablar con el muchacho, se sintió celoso… estaba a punto de girarse cuando…

_**You might think I dont look  
But deep inside  
In the corner of my mind  
Im attached to you  
Im weak  
Its true  
Cuz im afraid to know the awnsers  
Do you want me too?  
Cuz my heart keeps falling faster**_

---¿A donde vas?

---Eh… yo… --- Potter se dio cuenta de las cosas y se sintió más tonto que nunca.

---¿No piensas acompañarme? --- James se perdió en aquel instante en las pupilas esmeraldas de la chica, sentía que als estrellas se reflejaban en las mimsas haciendo brillar su mirada. Ella tomó su mano y se fueron directo al centro de la pista…  
_  
_

**_I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true  
_**

James la sostuvo fuertemente hacía él y ella simplemente dejó que sus cuerpos se dejaran llevar por la musica. Pasó sus manos por encima de sus hombros y se acurrucó en su pecho… la magia era autentica, ninguno de los dos creía que hubiera algo mejor que ello.

**_You dont know what you do  
Everytime you walk into the room  
Im afraid to move  
Im weak  
Its true  
Im just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know u met me?_**

Él sentía que no tenía meido de nada cuando ella estaba con él, cerca de su corazón. Era como si Lily lo protegiera de cualquier daño y realmente, no quería que esa sensación magnifica se extinguiera, quería tenerla por siempre.

_**I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true**_

No queria que el momento se acabara… quería detener el tiempo, que la luna permaneciera tan alta y brillante como aquella noche, que las estrellas alumbraran por siempre, que Lily luciera como un ángel y permaneciera a su lado por el resto de su vida. Viendo las cosas de aquel modo, se dio cuenta de que sí sería capaz de cualquier cosa por ella, podía pasar la eternidad enamorandose de ella

_**I know when I go ill be on my way to you  
The way thats true **_

I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing thats true  
So I will not hide  
Its time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true

La canción finalizó y sin dudarlo, James depositó en los labios de la chica un beso como él solo sabía. Todos aplaudieron y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que un centenar de personas los observaban. Lily se sonrojó y bajó un poco la mirada sin dejar de abrazar a su novio, él simplemente miró a Robert y sonrió... él chico le aplaudió mostrándose convencido de que sus palabras habían servido de algo.

La música comenzó de nueva cuenta y la pista volvió a llenarse de parejas... James y Lily ahora bailaban sin parar, riéndose a cada instante... a los poco minutos se les unieron Remus y Jean, los cuatro se veían muy bien juntos... o eso pensó Sirius desde su silla. Comenzó a beber vino dulce observando a toda la gente pero sin ponerles mucha atención.

---¿Disculpa, puedo sentarme aquí? ---Sirius alzó la mirada y vio a la chica más hermosa que nunca hubiera visto. Tenía el cabello largo y completamente lacio, la cascada dorada el cubría más allá de los hombres... sus ojos lucían como en un día nublado y parecía que el color grisáceo se revolvía con cada mirada... era más baja que él y con una figura fina. No debía tener más de su edad

---Eh... seguro...

---Cierra la boca Sirius... --- sonrió delicadamente la chica mientras le susurraba

---¿Te conozco?

---¿No sabes quien soy?... --- mencionó en tono pícaro... fue cuando Sirius imaginó esos bellísimos ojos grises detrás de un armazón negro y vestida con el uniforme del colegio.

---¿Elly!

---Pensé que realmente te gustaba...

---No puedo creerlo... te ves... te ves... --- tomó la mano de la chica y le dio una vuelta frente a él. Sin duda nada tenía que ver la falda negra, calcetas largas, la camisa blanca y corbata con un elegantísimo vestido de satín negro, de estilo halter y un escote en la espalda que llegaba hasta la cintura, detalle que hacia ver un delgado pero bien formado cuerpo. Sin saber que más decir, Sirius se aproximó a ella y la beso como si de ello hubiese dependido el aire que respiraba, como si fuera algo vital en su ser...

---Espera... apenas llevamos menos de cinco minutos de habernos visto

---Si, pero después de semanas de no haber disfrutado tus labios --- nuevamente la beso, Elly trató de detenerlo pero finalmente cedió al sabor de los besos del joven Black...

---Uy, uy, uy... tu no pierdes el tiempo ¿verdad Sirius? ---mencionó a su espalda su mejor amigo, fue cuando se separó del rostro de la rubia.

---Lo siento... la emoción...

---Si, claro, tienes pretexto para todos ---repuso James abrazando por al cintura a su novia.

---Discúlpalo, suele ser atento y presentar a las personas... --- Remus se acercó y estiró la mano

---Oye Rems... ya la conoces... ---ninguno dijo nada... ---Chicos, es Elly.

---¡Elly¡Que cambio! --- Lily se apresuró y la abrazó levemente.. ---No sabía que vendrías sino le hubiera dicho a Sirius...

---De hecho fueron mis tíos los invitados... como soy la única bruja en la familia además de ellos, decidieron traerme y ver el mundo mágico en el plano de lo "social".

---Eso es genial... --- Sirius la abrazó por la espalda y besó su mejilla.

---Oigan... que les parece si salimos de aquí un momento...

---¡Porque tardaste tanto en decirlo pelirroja! Siento que me estos asfixiando... --- mencionó Jean tomando a Remus de la mano y antes de adelantarse, le susurró a su amiga al oído--- Además aquí no hay privacidad...

Cada quien se fue con su cada cual hacia los balcones y un suave y frío viento sopló sobre de ellos. Debajo de ellos se extendía un preciosos jardín lleno de flores que perfumaban el ambiente y la superficie de un pequeño lago parecía moverse al ritmo de la música de la fiesta.

Los tres chicos abrazaron a sus respectivas parejas... parecía que todo sería perfecto. La rubia no dejaba de besarse con Sirius, a simple vista se notaba lo mucho que se extrañaban... por su parte Remus y Jean movían los pies a un ritmo muy lento, sin decir nada, simplemente recargados uno sobre el otro sintiendo el latir de sus corazones. James tenía sujeta a su pelirroja por la cintura y recargaba su rostro al de ella...

---¿Podría quedarme así toda la noche?

---Puedes quedarte para siempre... por mí no hay ningún problema...

---¿Cómo es que tuve la suerte de encontrarme un ángel? --- ella se giró a mirarlo a los ojos --- ¿Y como es que he logrado que ese ángel se quede a mi lado?

---James...

---Alguien allá arriba debe quererme mucho... aún no se que hice para merecerte...

---Vas a hacer que llore... detente mejor...

---Eres la chica más maravillosa que alguien podría desear... no solo eres hermosa sino que eres inteligente, graciosa, ayudas siempre a todos, sabes escuchar, tienes la sonrisa más perfecta que he visto... como la de ahorita... pero lo más importante es que me conoces mejor que nadie y que me quieres, en serio no encuentro la manera de agradecerte eso... te amo niña.

Lily finalmente no pudo reprimir una lagrima... antes de que cayera de su rostro, James la recogió con sus labios, luego se dirigió a la boca carmín de Evans y se aventuró en ella por unos extasiantes segundos. Ambos sintieron una llama nacer en su pecho, algo que habían sentido anteriormente... la noche en Hasting. Cuando se separaron, notaron que los otras dos parejas los miraban... todos rieron ligeramente y se asomaron por el barandal viendo el paisaje, la luna comenzando a ser menguante se reflejaba sobre el agua del lago. Elly alzó la mirada al cielo, observando con atención las estrellas y finalmente el astro lunar.

---Esta hermosa esta noche --- todos entendieron el comentario --- Se parece a la de Hogwarts

---No... es más bella--- Remus miró a Lily, ella le sonrió entendiendo las palabras. Lupin solía perderse los mejores momentos con Jean debido a la luna llena... pero es anoche era diferente. Se quedaron unos minutos más así, callados, simplemente intercambiando pensamientos con algún beso o una caricia.

---¿Lily? --- la Sra. Lamberton salió al balcón y llamó la atención de los seis.

---¿Qué sucede?

---La fiesta no durará mucho tiempo más así que te necesito dentro... ¿esta bien?

---Seguro... ---Sirius, Elly, Jean y Remus caminaron hacia dentro, Lily estaba por seguirlos cuando James la tomó del brazo...

---Ven...

---Pero tengo que...

---Será solo unos segundos... --- Lily simplemente le sonrió. Ambos bajaron hacia el jardín por una escalera de mármol blanco sostenida por impecables columnas. Caminaron un poco hasta un arco de enredaderas con flores blancas que parecían brillar junto a la sonrisa de ambos chicos...

---¿Qué suce... ¿ ---no pudo terminar la frase pues ya tenía los labios del chico sobre los de ella.

Se deslizaba con tremenda facilidad sobre ellos y parecían deshacerse en la boca de la pelirroja pues dejaban un dulce sabor... James tenía la mano en la cintura de la chica pero fue subiéndola poco a poco hasta llegar a su pecho... dejó que sus dedos jugaran amablemente sobre el seno de Evans, ella no pudo evitar un gemido de placer, sentía una cosquilla más debajo de su vientre... James bajo su boca por su cuello y sus hombros, saboreando y disfrutando cada segundo...

---¡Lily! ---la voz de Sirius se escuchó por encima de ellos, desde le balcón, fue cuando se detuvieron, intercambiaron miradas más que pícaras y salieron a la vista...

---¿Que pasa?

---Quería preguntarte si... espera ¿interrumpo verdad?

---No mucho --- Black miró a James quien movía los labios en una frase algo así como "TE VOY A MATAR" ... --- ¿Qué querías preguntar?

---Eh... será más tarde... ustedes sigan en lo que estaban... --- riéndose, volvió a meterse al salón...

---¿En que estábamos...? Claro, ya lo recuerdo...

---No James, tengo que regresar... ---el chico hizo una clara mueca de desacuerdo --- Sabes que me encantaría continuar pero... --- la chica bajó la mano y la paso tentadoramente por la entrepierna de Potter---Será más tarde ¿vale?

---Esta bien... --- se acercó a ella, la besó y se dirigieron juntos de nueva cuenta a la fiesta...

* * *

UNA MEGA DISULPA POR HABER TARDADO TANTO PERO MI COMPU HA ANDADO MALITA Y PUES ESTOY EN UN CAFE... USTEDES SABEN COMO ES ESO, EL TIEMPO VALE ORO! ASI QEU SOLO DIRE **MIL GRACIAS** A TODOS LOS QEU EEM DEJARON REVIEW! USTEDES SABES QUIENES SON Y VA ESTE CHAP PARA TODOS USTEDES! IGUAL Y SIENTEN ESTE CHAP UN TNATO CURSI Y MELOSO PERO ASI NOS SALIO... JEJEJE

REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSS!


	40. Pensamientos de media noche

**Pensamientos de media noche...  
**

---¿James, porque no te acuestas y tratas de dormir? ---mencionó Sirius saliendo del baño con la cara mojada... ya no traía la camisa y sensualmente, para cualquier chica, el agua le escurría por el pecho firme.

---No puedo...

---Bueno, al menos quédate quieto ¡me pones nervioso!--- menciono Remus sentado en la cama listo para dormir, una camisa ligera y boxers... se veía bastante guapo.

---¡No entienden! --- Potter caminaba de lado a lado como gato enjaulado --- Necesito estar con ella.

---Pues déjame decirte que yo también quisiera estar con Jean pero no por eso me le voy a aventar a media noche... oooh... ¿te leí la mente, verdad?

---Me conoces MUY bien amigo...

---¿No piensas hacerlo?... ¿O si?

---Remus, déjame decirte que si no desquito las ganas, los que van a salir perdiendo son ustedes...

---Jajajajajaja... ---tanto Black como Lupin soltaron la carcajada entera...

---¡No es gracioso! Esta noche me volvió loco y después en el jardín... --- Potter respiró profundo pero con la misma adrenalina corriendo por sus venas --- simplemente me acaricia con su mano o me besa y no puedo resistir las ganas de... ¡bueno, ustedes saben!

---Vaya que la pelirroja te tiene completamente en su juego...

---Cállate Sirius...

---Oye, no puedes hacerlo aquí... que tal si sus abuelos se dan cuenta... dudo mucho que lea parezca que su nieta pierda la virginidad en su casa.

---Buen punto Rems... --- interrumpió el joven Black con mirada pensativa, el chico de ojos dorados se sintió complacido de que estuviera de acuerdo con su comentario... o eso pensaba --- ¿Lily es virgen?

---¡SIRIUS CALLATE!

---¡Lo siento, lo siento! Era una simple pregunta ---se disculpó antes de que Potter se le lanzara para ahorcarlo...

---James, no le hagas caso... simplemente intenta otra cosa, no vayas con Lily...

---Esta vez no les haré caso... TENGO que estar con ella. ---Entendiendo el significado de aquellas palabras, ninguno de los dos hizo el esfuerzo por detenerlo cuando salió de la habitación.

Cerró suavemente la puerta y de puntillas caminó unas puertas a la izquierda, no sin antes asegurarse que no hubiera moros en la costa. A la tercera puerta se detuvo y tomó el picaporte, sintiendo como temblaba su mano. Giró la perilla y abrió lentamente lo suficiente par asomarse... la alcanzó a ver de pie en el balcón... entró sin hacer ruido y cerró de la misma manera la puerta.

Sus pies descalzos se deslizaban sigilosamente sobre la alfombra, caminó hacia ella y la encontró con los ojos cerrados y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, cosa bastante sexy según Potter lo que incremento la temperatura dentro de él. Estaba con una blusa de tirantes delgados y su pantalón de pijama, descalza y con el viento revolviéndole el cabello suelto...

Se colocó frente a ella y sin decir o hacer algo más se fue directo a su labios. En la cabeza del chico solo estaba una idea: mostrarle otra forma de amar a su novia, una en la que pudiera convencerla que no había mejor que él y una en que ella disfrutara más que nunca estar a su lado...

A pesar de que Lily no esperaba nada de eso, la delicia de aquellos besos la hicieron olvidarse de todo. James mostraba más fuerza y pasión en los besos, jugaba más que nunca con su lengua y la de ella, sentía que se quedaba sin aire a cada segundo pero la idea de perder un segundo de aquello que se arremolinaba en su interior era insoportable. Lo abrazó por encima de los hombros y el se dedicó a explorar la cintura de la chica por debajo de la ropa, esas curvas tan suaves y tentadoras.

La llevó poco a poco hacia la cama, ambos sintiendo ese calor entre sus cuerpos, con la ropa cada vez más y más pesada. Se dejaron caer sin omitir los besos y las caricias llenas de placer, Lily que estaba por encima de James, se detuvo... ambos necesitaban lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Ella empezó a desabotonarle la camisa lentamente, tentándolo con la mirada y los labios... iba besando su pecho a medida de que este quedaba desnudo... James solo contenía la respiración, deseaba que el mundo hubiese dejado de girar para disfrutar el momento y poderse hundir por completo en aquellas lagunas transparentes de deseo, las esmeraldas de su ángel.

Luego comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón, sin quitarle aún así la mirada de encima... le bajó el cierre... _¡Piensa frío¡PIENSA FRIO JAMES_! ... el chico se sentó sobre la cama, sin soltarla, y la besó pasando las manos por debajo de la ropa de la chica, moviéndolas cada vez más peligrosamente hacia el sur. Se bajó los pantalones quedándose únicamente en ropa interior... por extraño que pareciera en ese momento se quedaron quietos como intercambiando pensamientos, hasta que él habló...

---¿Estas segura de...?

---Si no es contigo ¿con quien? --- le sonrió la pelirroja... ahora James no tendría dudas.

Se acercó lentamente a ella y le quitó la blusa, él la abrazó por la cadera dejando que sus labios se deshicieran sobre los de ella... talvez era la noche, el calor que sentían en aquel momento o el hecho de que el aroma de Lily lo drogaba, pero esa noche pasaría lo que siempre había deseado... de no ser porque...

---¿Lily?... ¿puedo pasar? --- era Lilian tocando la puerta

---Eh... este... --- se puso más nerviosa que nunca, Lily tomó su blusa y se la puso lo más rápido que pudo. Miró a James¡el chico estaba casi desnudo! --- No... espera...

---¿Qué hago? --- susurró Potter igual de asustado que la pelirroja, ese momento no era el de ponerse a lamentarse por la interrupción.

---Sal por el balcón...

---¿Lily, estas bien?

----Eh, sí... espera... brincas a la habitación de Jean y listo...

---Vale... te amo --- se acercó a besarla pero en aquel momento abrieron la puerta. Lily solo lo aventó al suelo detrás de la cama

---No te escuché... ¿estas bien?

---Eh... si... --- con las manos en la cintura se acercó a su abuela ---¿Qué sucede?

---Solo quería platicar contigo de... ¿te sientes bien cariño?

---¿Por qué preguntas? --- evitó la mirada de Lilian, sentía que si la veía directo a los ojos, descubriría su "pequeño" secreto

---Estas muy roja... --- le pasó la mano por la frente --- ¿Estarás enferma?

---No lo creo.. me sentí bien toda la noche...

---¿Segura? --- la pelirroja afirmó con la cabeza --- Creo que abriré la puerta para que entre un poco de aire

---¡NO! --- gritó Lily antes de que fuera para el balcón, hacia donde James estaba gateando. Lilian la miró un tanto extrañada... ---Eh, no... creo que solo necesito un vaso de agua.

---Bueno.. --- su abuela con un movimiento ágil de varita, sirvió un vaso con agua fresca de una mesilla y se lo entregó a Lily. ---Te decía que solo quería platicar contigo sobre la fiesta...

---¿De que cosa en especial? --- se sentaron en la cama a manera de que su abuela quedara de espaldas al balcón y a James.

---Pues acerca de... --- pasó la mano por la colcha y noto algo--- ¿qué estabas haciendo antes de que entrara?

---Eh... yo... no, nada... --- no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa, el peligro no se iría hasta que James saliera de la habitación.

---Toda la cama esta deshecha... y traes la blusa al revés...

---Eh... de seguro es porque estar cansada... no me di cuenta --- fingió disculpándose... James se levantó sigilosamente y caminó a la puerta... estaba a punto de abrirla cuando...

---En serio hace calor... --- Lilian estaba a punto de darse la media vuelta y ver a James...

---¡Ay abuela¡No es justo!

---¿Qué ocurre Lily? --- regresó con la chica que se había dejado caer en la cama con las manos en la cara.

---¡Es que no se que hacer!

---¿Por qué?... ¿Qué sucede?

---Es que... es que... --- no se le ocurría con que seguir la farsa... --- Es James abuela...

---¿James?

---Si, es que no se si me quiere... --- se cubrió de nueva cuenta la cara fingiendo una que otra lagrima... Lilian la abrazo, Lily aprovechó para hacerle señas a su novio de que fuera al baño a esconderse.

---¿Por qué lo dices? Hoy lo vi muy atento contigo...

---Es que me da miedo de que solo sea un amor de escuela... ¿luego que voy hacer? --- fue lo único que ideó de manera de que diera el suficiente tiempo a Potter para huir.

---Ay Lily, eres muy joven para pensar eso...

---Es que lo quiero tanto

---No te preocupes por eso ahora, seguro conocerás mucha más gente...

---¡Pero yo lo quiero a él! --- su abuela comenzó a reír pero no burlándose, sino por lo agradable que le sonaba la esperanza de la juventud

---Lily, cariño... ¿Acaso ya pensabas casarte con él?

---Eh... --- fue como si al mismo tiempo les quitaran el aire a los dos adolescentes --- pues no... --- en aquel momento la conversación tomó otro giro.

---Imagino lo que sientes por él, se nota que es un chico adorable, pero tienes que estar consiente de que esto que estas viviendo es solo una faceta de tu vida... no puedes cerrarte al resto de las posibilidades¿por qué no darte otras oportunidades?

---¿Dices que termine con él?

---No, no, no... me refiero que tanto los dos deben de ver al resto de los que están a su alrededor para que de esa manera, si fuera si caso, se pudieran dar cuenta de que realmente son el uno para el otro.

---Salir con otros chicos... y él con otras... --- mencionó con cierto temor estas últimas palabras.--- Pero...

---¿No crees que te mereces esa oportunidad?--- Lily se quedó más pensativa que nunca... James estaba esperando escuchar la respuesta de su novia, pero de pronto una voz en su interior dijo... tiene razón¿acaso piensas estar toda tu vida con ella?... ¿cómo saber que es la correcta si no hay con quien compararla? ... se quedó en sus propio pensamientos que no escuchó la respuesta de la pelirroja.

---Pues... creo que tienes razón.

* * *

Los chicos tenías ya tres días de estancia en la mansión Lamberton. Les había resultado bastante agradable el paseo, una enorme casa a su disposición con alberca, el club campestre, transporte a cualquier otro lugar requerido con todos los gastos pagados. Todos estaban felices y pasaban el tiempo sin dejar de reír... claro que todos habían notado un cambio de actitud tanto en Lily como en James.

Jean, Sirius y Remus habían visto que los otros dos no parecían los mismo novios de siempre, tan apegados (incluidos de los labios) como siempre, era como si hubiesen dejado de darse importancia el uno al otro. Obvio, seguía siendo atento y amable James con la pelirroja y ella de igual forma pero parecía como si fuesen solo amigos sino fuera por los fugaces besos o caricias.

Era jueves por la tarde y estaban cenando los cinco, Doucelle les había preparado carne y papas asadas, un pastel de limón y frambuesas y un delicioso ponche.

---Oye Lils¿por qué no hacemos algo especial mañana que es tu cumpleaños? Es nuestro penúltimo día aquí y no nos podemos ir sin festejar --- menciono animosa como siempre la castaña...

---Tiene razón Jean¡hay que hacer algo en grande!

---Si estas pensando en alguna fiesta aquí Sirius, estas loco... a mis abuelos les daría un ataque.

---Bueno, sino se puede eso, hay que ir a algún lado, algo así como un bar o un antro ¿no? --- sugirió James antes de dar un trago a su vaso.

---¡Genial idea James! Podemos investigar sobre algún lugar donde podamos bailar y divertirnos... --- aprobó Jean mirando a su amiga para ver su rostro. No se veía "emocionada" pero tampoco parecía rechazar la idea.

---Creo que tengo un volante sobre algún lugar... voy a buscarlo. – dejó su servilleta en su silla y subió por la escaleras, en menos de dos minutos volvió a bajar con un papel en las manos. --- aquí está... "_Lunas mágicas_"

---¿Será tan malo como suena?

---Cállate Sirius... ¿dónde es eso Lily?... ¿o que otra cosa dice? ---preguntó Remus a pesar de "las lunas"

---_Ven a bailar a la luz de la luna, disfruta de la noche al ritmo de la mejor música, "Las enigmáticas veelas" en vivo viernes y sábados, bebidas variadas desde cerveza de mantequilla hasta hidromiel condensada..._ y la dirección.

---Podemos ir a ver... solo queda otro problema¿crees que nos dejen ir tus abuelos?

---No lo se Jean, tendría que preguntarles...

---Se que me van a gritar en seguida se los diga, pero ¿porque no vamos a escondidas? --- todos se quedaron callados al escuchar a Sirius. A pesar de todo no parecía una idea tan descabellada, además Lily estaba segura de que nos les darían permiso, o en todo caso, serían capaces de enviar a Doucelle con ellos.

* * *

---¡Lo hicimos! --- exclamó orgullosa en cierto sentido Jean. Estaban frente al bar. En la entrada parecía haber una lluvia de estrellas y la puerta tenía la forma de una luna llena. Jean le tomó la mano a Remus al momento de entrar. Sirius los siguió por detrás.

Todos se habían arreglado esa noche para parecer un poco mayores, después de todo seguían teniendo 16 años. Sirius con una camisa azul un poco ajustada para marcar su atlética figura, jeans azules y zapatos negros. Remus escogió jeans deslavados, una camisa y una chaqueta de piel negra, con su cabello despeinado y con un efecto mojado... realmente se veía fantástico. Como su novia no debía quedarse atrás, la Srita. McCabe había optado por una falda corta y botas altas negras, una blusa halter rosa claro, el cabello recogido en media cola dejando algunos mechones sueltos y un abrigo delgado y largo.

---Feliz cumpleaños ángel... --- James miró a Lily dulcemente tomando su mano dejando algo en ella. Lily miró y se trataba de un cadena plateada con un corazón que brillaba con la luz de la luna, tanto como si fuera un diamante.

---Es hermoso... --- se dio al media vuelta y se alzo el cabello para que pudiera ponérsela. James se la colocó y después la miró... ---¿Cómo se ve?

---Aunque me gusta el collar, no tiene comparación con la chica...

---¿En serio? --- preguntó pícaramente la chica dando un paso hacia delante--- ¿Qué piensas de ella?

---Preciosa, bellísima, única...--- cerró la corta distancia saboreando sus labios, dejando derretir los propios en aquel veneno tan adictivo de la pelirroja.

---Gracias... --- entraron al lugar. Lily vestía una chamarra y pantalones a la cadera de mezclilla, una blusa blanca de tubo con algunas piedritas que brillaban, pero no más que su nuevo collar y unas botas de pico blancas. Su cabello suelto pero no alborotado y un espléndido maquillaje, al igual que su amiga, las hacía lucir mínimo de 18 años. James era bastante alto para 16 años, al igual que los otros dos , así que también representaba más edad. Él se veía guapísimo con pantalones negros al igual que su suéter, marcando su abdomen (OBVIO!), zapatos negros, su cabello negro... todo negro, exceptuando el animo que traía para divertirse.

El lugar era muy grande, tenía dos pisos y mesas altas distribuidas por todo el lugar, la gente moviéndose en todo momento, algunos bailando, otros conversando y tomando bebidas. La banda parecía estar preparándose para el show, eran tres chicas, veelas a juzgar por la docena de hombres babeando e ignorando a sus parejas, las que formaban el grupo.

---Ahí hay una mesa libre... --- señaló Sirius gritando por encima de todo el ruido. Todos fueron y se sentaron a pesar de que estarían un poco apretados.--- Bien¿que van a pedir?

* * *

Eran más de media noche y el ambiente estaba al 100. Se sentía mucho calor en el lugar pues más de la mitad de los asistentes se encontraba bailando sobre la pista de baile al ritmo de la música de las veelas. Entre ellos estaban Sirius y Jean que no dejaban de sacudirse con sus movimientos más sensuales. Remus estaba en el baño pues no quería golpear a Black por estar disfrutando momentáneamente de su novia. James y Lily estaban tomando un descanso en la mesa hasta que le chico se paro por más bebidas.

Todo estaba mejor de lo que hubiesen podido imaginar... Lily echó una mirada por todo el lugar... sintió una punzada en el corazón de pronto, como si sintiera que algo malo estuviera por pasar.

---¡AHHHHHH! --- un grito agudo resonó por el lugar y todos miraron hacia la entrada... en aquel instante un resplandor verde alumbro el acceso al bar y mucho comenzaron a correr. Lily alcanzó a ver como al menos una docena de encapuchados entraban lanzando hechizos a todo aquel que veían... estaba paralizada, tenía que pensar rápidamente¡tenía que hacer algo!

_¡Mortifagos!_ Como despertando de su sueño lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza era encontrar a sus amigos y salir de ahí... toda la gente estaba gritando aterrorizada, tirando todo cuanto pudieran con tal de escapar, tanto ruido ni siquiera le permitía pensar con claridad...

---¡_Avada kedavra!_ --- mencionó una voz rasposa a unos metros de ella, pero el rayo verde dio a otra chica su lado, Lily vio como el cuerpo inerte caía a sus pies, ya sin vida y la mirada vacía... se imaginó que esa escena podía estarse repitiendo con alguno de sus amigos ¡y todo sería su culpa!... ¡TENÍA QUE DARSE PRISA!

---¡Lily! --- la pelirroja volteo y vio a su mejor amiga despeinada y con una cortada en la frente... corrió a ella dando un respiro de alivio

---¡Jean!...

---¡No encuentro a Remus! --- mencionó más aterrada que Evans misma y con lagrimas en los ojos

---Debe estar con los chicos¡tenemos que salir de aquí!

---¡Pero Remus y Sirius...!

---Ellos estarán bien... ¡vamonos! --- Lily tomó a la castaña por el brazo y comenzaron a correr buscando alguna salida o algún sitio seguro. Los encapuchados seguían riendo siniestramente mientras mataban a magos y brujas inocentes... ---¡Por ahí!

Ambas se aproximaron a una puerta que tenía un candado mágico, Lily pronunció con su varita en mano un hechizo explosivo y lograron salir... la luna había desaparecido y no había ninguna estrella que alumbrara la noche, pareciera que la misma naturaleza estaba enterada de lo que pasaría aquella noche y estaba a favor de los mortifagos permitiéndoles escapar en la oscuridad...

Lo único que brillaba por encima del edificio era esa enorme calavera verde con una serpiente saliendo por la boca, aquella marca era tan siniestra como lo relataban... Lily había deseado nunca tener que presenciarla en propia piel. Jean seguía temblando de pies a cabeza y las lagrimas no dejaban de recorre su rostro, Evans sabía que no podía sentirse débil en aquel momento, su amiga la necesitaba firme.

Las personas seguían corriendo una vez que escapaban, intentó buscar a cualquiera de los chicos pero era demasiado el terror de saber que en cualquier momento las atacarían de nuevo. A unas cuadras del lugar comenzó a haber movimiento... Lily vislumbro cerca de diez figuras humanas aproximándose al lugar...

---Jean, tenemos que irnos de aquí...

---No... no, no... ¡tenemos que encontrar a Sirius o a James... a Remus...! --- la chica parecía desmoronarse más cada vez que pronunciaba el nombre de su novio

---Escúchame, ellos están bien, lo sé... tenemos que irnos, puede que vengan más mortifagos y... --- giró de nueva cuenta la cabeza y vio a las personas a tan solo una cuadra de distancia pero no podía verles los rostros... ---¡Vamonos!

Tomó a su amiga del brazo e intentó correr, pero sentía que las piernas se habían esforzado demasiado y ya no podían dar más por esa noche... se sentía terriblemente cansada pero la idea de unos asesinos corriendo tras ellas era más fuerte... trataría de perder a la gente serpenteando por las calles pero...

---¡_Impedimenta! _--- era la voz de una mujer, el hechizo dio de lleno sobre ambas chicas y cayeron sobre la tierra. Lily sintió más fuerte el dolor sobre las piernas, intentó levantarse pero antes llegó la bruja y la giró hacia si. ---¿Lily! --- la pelirroja trató de distinguir el rostro entre la penumbra, cuando lo logró se dio cuenta de que era una de las compañeras de trabajo de Lilian que había conocido en la fiesta...

---¿Qué haces aquí? --- la pelirroja no sabía que contestar, se sentía completamente exhausta. Ayudo a Jean a levantarse que aún tenía la herida sangrante... --- Tus abuelos no lo saben ¿o si? --- solo negó con la cabeza... ---Vamos, te llevaré a un lugar seguro.

* * *

---¿Dónde están?... Ya deberían de haberlos encontrado... --- McCabe no dejaba de retorcerse las manos totalmente preocupada...

---Debieron correr a otro lado, seguro regresaran a buscarnos y ya nos encontraran aquí... no te preocupes... --- le acercó una taza humeante de te mientras limpiaba la herida de la chica con un paño húmedo. La varita de Lily se había roto al momento de caer y la de Jean se había perder al momento de escapar del bar.

Estaban en un puesto provisional para los heridos. El lugar se llenaba de personas a cada segundo y aunque ellas no presentaban ningún peligro medico Anna Cole, la aurora que era amiga de su abuela, les había pedido que se quedaran ahí...

---Hola chicas... --- en aquel momento llegó la bruja

---¿Los encontraron? --- Jean casi saltaba de la silla donde estaba sentada

---No, aún no... --- se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Anna acercó una silla para sentarse ceca de ellas ---Se que talvez sea difícil en este momento... pero necesito que me digan que pasó exactamente... ¿Lily?

---Estaba sentada esperando a que mi novio regresara de la barra cuando se escuchó un grito en la entrada... me levante a ver que pasaba y vi una luz verde... todos los que estaban ahí cayeron en seguida y vi que entraron unos encapuchados

---¿Cuántos eran?

---No lo sé.. tal vez diez o doce... alcancé a ver a James tirando los vasos para correr, intente buscarlo pero todos gritaban y empujaban... me encontré a Jean y creí que lo mejor era salir de ahí, que talvez nos encontraríamos con ellos afuera...

---¿Jean?

---Todo estaba bien... la gente estaba divirtiéndose... estaba con Sirius bailando cuando se escuchó un grito y todos empezaron a correr, le pregunte que qué pasaba y me dijo que no sabía pero que teníamos que correr... pero llegó una chica que lo empujó y lo tiró... trate de ayudarlo a levantarse pero toda al gente se movía sin parar, me alejaron de él... después encontré a Lily... y eso es todo.

---Muy bien chicas... vendré a avisarles si sabemos algo de sus amigos, no se preocupen...

---Gracias Anna... --- Lily le pasó una mano por los hombros a su mejor amiga que seguía bastante afligida. La aurora abrió la puerta y antes de salir dijo algo que asusto aún más a la pelirroja

---Tus abuelos están en camino...

* * *

HOLA!

Muy bien, se que no me he aparecido por estos rumbos ultimamente... ¡SORRY! Pero una vez más tengo el pretextoq eu mi compu sigue falleciendo por los estupidos virus! Les juroq eu estaba en su lehco de muerte T.T ¡fue tan horrible!

Pero bueno, ya esta un poquito mejor y pues la inpiracion llegó hasta el día de hoy y pues me puse a escribir. Epsero no haya quedado muy largo el chap y que les guste... al menos a mí me encantó la primera parte digo ¡cualquiera le gustaría una noche de pasión con James Potter! Jejeje... ups! Hable de más... pero no importa... ojala y les guste, se los repito, por que de aquí en adelante solo nos quedan DOS CAPITULOS! SI COMO LO ESCUCHARON, SOLO DOS CAPITULOS!

Igual y eso no es mala noticia para ustedes y piensan: vaya! al fin se acabaran las estupideces de esta tipa! pero bueno, a mi me da gusto ver como por primera vez terminaré de escribir un fic... aunqeu a alvez me da un poco de tristeza... y para aquellos que si les gustó tanta tontería que escribo les digo qeu ya esta listo el siguiente fic, jejej... para variar tambien de mis chicos bellos, pero mejor no digo más y dejo qeu ustedes se formen su propia opinion una vez públicado.

Agradezco a aquellas personitas qeu dejaron su review¡MIL GRACIAS! Sin ustedes no sería ANDA y bueno... mejor me despido qeu tenog que publicar mi otro fic ¡LEANLO! Esta bueno, aunqeu no lo crean... U.u...BAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	41. Consecuencias de una travesura

**32. Consecuencias de una travesura...

* * *

**

Jean estaba recargada sobre el regazo de Lily, tratando de evitar todo pensamiento negativo de su cabeza. Lily no dejaba de pensar en lo que le dirían sus abuelos al llegar, sabía que sería algo malo... Anna las había llevado a un cuarto en privado para que esperaran por sus amigos. La pelirroja escuchó pasos afuera de la habitación y el picaporte girando, ambas chicas alzaron la cabeza y vieron cruzar el marco de la puerta a Sirius y Lupin.

---¡Remus! --- Jean se levantó como accionada por un resorte y corrió a los brazos de su novio. Lily se levantó y abrazó a Black con delicadeza, tenía una muy fea herida sobre el brazo.

---¿Estas bien?

---Si no cuentas que casi me arrancan el brazo... si, se puede decir... ¿ustedes? --- Lily no sabía que responder, se sentía terrible así que un "sí" no era lo más apropiado.

---¿Dónde esta James?

---No lo han encontrado Remus... --- la pelirroja no resistió más esa máscara de fortaleza y se derrumbó, comenzó a llorar cubriéndose la cara... --- ¡Todo es mi culpa!... ¡No debimos venir!

---No Lily... tu no sabías lo que ocurriría hoy así que no puedes culparte...

---Sirius tiene razón... además seguro James está bien... --- Remus le pasó el brazo por la espalda y le ofreció la otra para ayudarla a levantarse de la cama.

---Ya pasó mucho tiempo... además mis abuelos no tardan en llegar, van a estar tan enojados...

---No lo van a estar, no te pasó nada y creo que eso les importara más que otra cosa... y nosotros estaremos aquí para apoyarte.

---Gracias Jean... pero no quisiera meterlos en problemas... --- se limpió la última lagrima que escurría por su rostro...

---¿Problemas¿Crees que somos nuevos en eso o que? --- inquirió con una sonrisa Sirius lo que le arrancó una pequeña a Lily --- Así me gustas mucho más...

---¿Y cómo fue que salieron? --- pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos chicos pronunciara palabra la puerta se abrió de golpe...

---¡Lily! --- su abuela fue directo a los brazos de la chica presionándola fuertemente--- Supimos de un ataque de mortifagos y cuando Anna nos avisó que estabas aquí no podía pensar en todo lo que te pudo pasar...

---Estoy bien es solo que...

---¿En que estabas pensando!... ¡Como pudiste exponerte a ti y a tus amigos de esta forma! --- Jonathan gritó a todo pecho haciendo su voz resonar en el cuarto, Lily ni siquiera intentó defenderse pues tenía razón

---Lo siento...

---No debiste mentirnos Lily, pensábamos que estabas segura

---¡Te das cuenta de la situación en la que nos pones?

---Yo no sabía lo que ocurriría y...

---¿Qué les diremos a los Potter cuando les digamos que su hijo estuvo aquí!... ¿A la Sra. McCabe!

---¡Perdón!... ¡Yo no quería que les pasara nada!

---¡Y ahora ni siquiera encuentran a uno de tus amigos!... ¡Anna dijo que solo quedaban los muertos en el lugar! --- la pelirroja sintió que se le escapaba el aire por más de un segundo...bajó la mirada y trató de ahogar sus lagrimas al pensar en James--- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Lily! --- Jonathan salió igual de furioso del cuarto, su esposa lo siguió preocupada... en seguida todos miraron a Lily que parecía más pálida que un muerto.

---Siéntate Lils... --- Jean la tomó del brazo y se sentaron en la cama

---¿Solo... los... los muertos?... ¿Y si James está... está...

---Escúchame --- Sirius la tomó de los brazos obligando a subir la mirada a la suya--- Ni siquiera lo pienses¿vale? James no es tan tonto y sabe perfectamente cuidarse

---Pero si...

---¡Nada de peros! James esta bien... y lo sabes, así que no llores ni te deprimas que en cualquier momento va a llegar por esa puerta y podremos regresar a la mansión.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza. Después de eso los minutos parecían durar una eternidad... parecía que el tiempo había decidido detenerse para solo hacerse más angustioso. Las chicas estaban sentadas en la cama, Sirius estaba sentado en el suelo y recargado sobre la pared, Remus se movía de lado a lado de la habitación como gato enjaulado... nadie decía nada aunque todos se sentían igual de preocupados. Se escuchaba mucho movimiento detrás de la puerta, voces sin cesar, todos se movían rápidamente...

---Lo encontramos... --- todos se levantaron al escuchar a Lilian. Salieron de la habitación y se apresuraron hacia la entrada del bar. Había cuerpos cubiertos por sabanas blancas enfilados, algunos magos los destapaban del rostro, anotaban algo en una lista, lo cubrían y se dirigían al siguiente cuerpo. ---Ahí está... --- Lily fue la primera que corrió al chico, estaba inconsciente...

---James... perdón... --- tomó su mano helada y con cortadas, vio su rostro, se veía tan tieso y pálido. Le acarició la mejilla... el chico seguía sin moverse. Sirius se acercó a ella lentamente dejando a la otra pareja detrás, abrazados pero completamente asustados.

---¿Porque no esta despierto?

---Parece que le dio pelea a algún mortifago... --- señaló el joven sanador a su lado, les mostró su brazo, tenía la piel ennegrecida por algún tipo de quemadura--- Y está inconsciente por algún hechizo

---¿Desmaius?

---Eso sería en el mejor de los casos... el Desmaius es un hechizo de niños y nosotros estamos tratando con aliados de quienes-ustedes-saben.

---¿Pero va a estar bien, verdad? --- se aventuró a decir Lily

---No lo se... tenemos que llevarlo a San Mungo. --- comenzó a avanzar la camilla flotante sobre la que estaba Potter

---Vamos Lils... hay que irnos.

---No puedo separarme de él Sirius... no ahora... --- apretó más su mano pero él nunca le devolvió el apretón...

---¿Crees que eres lo suficientemente madura como para hacerte responsable por esto? --- inquirió de forma hiriente su abuelo, pero más que por lastimarla, por hacerla entender la situación delicada. ---¿Qué piensas hacer quedándote aquí?... ¿Lamentarte por lo que pasó?... ¿lloraras con su madre cuando llegué?...

---Lo siento... --- no dijo más, la garganta se le cerró al instante, soltó a James y trató de darse la media vuelta pero su abuelo la detuvo.

---Lo sé... --- un silenció tranquilizo mágicamente la situación al igual que el espíritu de la pelirroja--- Tienes que irte con tu abuela, se quedarán en Londres por esta noche.

* * *

Llegaron a la posada en unos cuantos segundos, la mayoría estaba acostumbrado a los viajes en traslador. Estaban en un pequeño y rústico comedor, al momento de aterrizar, Remus chocó con unas sillas y se cayó. Sirius lo ayudó a incorporarse... nadie había querido hablar a pesar de estar pensando en lo mismo...

---Buenas noches Sra. Lamberton--- saludó con un movimiento de cabeza una vieja bruja de nariz pequeña y redonda, rostro bonachón y hoyuelos en la mejillas con cada sonrisa. Su cabello estaba un poco revuelto y vestía una bata morada con encajes blancos.

---Buenas noches Alice...

---Las habitaciones que pidió están listas, tibias y reconfortantes... la noche está un poco fría ¿no lo crees?

---He estado tan agitada que ni lo he notado... ---la bruja volvió a sonreír a los cinco presentes.

---Aquí tienes las llaves... ¿y su equipaje?

---Solo será esta noche la que dormiremos aquí... bien, en la habitación 9 se quedarán Remus y Sirius, en la 10 tu y Jean --- mencionó mirando a Evans --- Ahora vayan a dormirse por favor...

---Eh, Sra. Lamberton... --- fue Sirius el que interrumpió --- queremos que sepa que nunca pretendimos ocasionar tantos problemas y...

---Sirius, no es momento de lamentarse

---No Remus, déjame terminar... y quiero que sepa que no fue nuestra intención provocar dificultades y...

---No se preocupe Sr. Black... --- anunció con tranquilidad Lilian--- Necesito que descansen bien, por la mañana vendrán unos agentes del ministerio para llevarlos a sus casas muchachos, a ti Jean, mi esposo en persona te llevará con tu madre...

---¡Pero abuela...

---Es todo lo que diré por el momento... quiero que entiendas Lily que esto no es ningún castigo, es por el bien de tus amigos, no podemos arriesgarnos a que algo peor les suceda... ahora suban a dormir, tengo que enviar esta carta aún a los Potter para avisarles de la situación.

* * *

La mañana les pareció a todos más fría y triste de lo que era en realidad. El cielo nublado solo incrementaba ese sentimiento de desconsuelo que todos tenían. Apenas si habían probaron bocado a la hora del desayuno, nadie hablaba como temiendo que la situación empeorara...

---Bueno... supongo que nos veremos el primero de septiembre en King's Cross¿verdad?

---Eso espero Sirius... gracias --- Lily lo abrazó con fuerza a la hora de despedirse e hizo lo mismo con Remus. Los chicos salieron de la posada acompañados de dos aurores de aspecto duro. Minutos después se apareció su abuelo, hechizó un jarrón viejo y despostillado con un par de flores muertas...

---Es una pena que no hayamos podido ver a James antes de irnos ¿verdad? --- Lily no dijo nada a su mejor amiga, simplemente bajó la cabeza... ---Le das un beso de mi parte cuando lo veas ¿ok? Va a estar perfecto... no me sorprendería que estuviera coqueteando con las enfermeras--- la pelirroja sonrió al escuchar el comentario

---Tienes razón, gracias por estar aquí

---No te preocupes, nos veremos dentro de poco... ¡Sexto curso aquí vamos! --- Jean sonrió amablemente al tiempo que tocaba el jarrón junto a Jonathan y desaparecían.

Lily dejo escapar un largo suspiro y se dejó caer sobre una silla del comedor. Comenzó jugar con sus pulgares hasta que su abuela pareció percatarse de su presencia, pues ella también estaba en el comedor.

---Bueno, será mejor que te prepares

---Volveremos a la mansión ¿verdad?

---No... iremos a San Mungo a visitar a tu madre--- Lilian se levantó de su asiento y subió las escaleras tan tranquila como si le hubiera mencionado el clima de esa mañana a la pelirroja.

Lily se quedó sin aliento, con la garganta seca y la mente en blanco... el momento había llegado, conocería a Elizabeth, su mamá... no sabía que hacer, si gritar de alegría o retorcerse las manos de miedo. Se levantó y se sostuvo de la mesa pues sentía mareos... subió lentamente las escaleras que rechinaban con cada pisada imaginando la escena que viviría en pocos minutos.

* * *

Lily nunca había acudido al hospital mágico. Se aparecieron sobre una calle solitaria y llena de basura sobre las banquetas, al fondo había un par de edificio abandonados. Realmente no le parecía una zona apropiada para un centro de salud pero el mundo mágico podía ser taaaan raro que Lily no se dejó sorprender del todo.

---¿Es aquí?

---Allá, donde están aquellos maniquíes... --- señaló uno de los edificios más descuidados--- ahí es la entrada.

Jonathan se adelantó unos pasos atravesando el cristal del escaparate y desapareciendo de la vista. Cuando Lilian y Lily estuvieron al frente del vidrio.

---Venimos a ver a James Potter --- la bruja mayor le sonrió a la pelirroja, quien inevitablemente podía sentir alegría dentro de su pecho. Esperaron tan solo un par de segundos y cruzaron la puerta invisible. Evans se encontró en la recepción de un hospital muggle común, aunque lo común faltaba en las enfermedades que sufrían cada uno de los presentes.

---Espera aquí Lily... --- su abuela se aproximó con una bruja vestida de verde limón, sentada en la recepción, detrás de ella comenzaban en fila retratos de sanadores importantes de San Mungo pero antes de que pudiera leer sus nombres... --- Vamos Lily, está en la cuarta planta...

* * *

Abrió lentamente la puerta blanca de la habitación... la habitación estaba bastante bien iluminada, las otras tres camas estaban vacías y James se encontraba recostado con los ojos cerrados en la ultima de estas. Se acercó en silencio... cuando llegó a su lado, acercó una silla y se sentó, le tomó la mano y él levantó sus párpados.

---¿Ya me morí? --- Lily no entendió el comentario --- Estoy viendo un ángel ¿no?

---Yo si... --- se acercó su mano y la beso... --- ¿cómo te sientes?

---Como si anoche me hubieran batido en duelo con mortifagos...

---Lo siento James...

---¿Por qué te disculpas? Si estoy aquí fue... no sé, mala suerte... solo por eso, a menos que¿deseabas verme muerto o algo por el estilo? --- mencionó en una muy suave sonrisa, Lily trató de hacer lo mismo pero solo pudo sacar un par de lagrimas silenciosas... ---No, no... no llores ángel

---James, tenía tanto miedo anoche... vi como mataron a una chica frente a mí, no pude evitar pensar que eso les podía estar pasando a ustedes. --- el chico se levantó un poco más y abrazó a la chica. --- No sabía que hacer...

---Cuando todos llegaron, te perdí de vista y traté de buscarte por todos lados, pero solo veía a la gente asustada... sentía que algo te pasaba sabía que me lo reprocharía el resto de mi vida... yo te... --- Potter estaba a punto de completar su frase con la palabra "AMO" pero algo dentro lo detuvo--- te quiero Lils... --- ella se quedó callada, había comprendido al situación... pero no sintió nada.

---Yo también... --- se acurrucó en su pecho y cerro los ojos sintiendo la respiración de James sobre su cuerpo.

---¿Lily, estás lista? --- Lilian entró a la sala con suavidad y se acercó a la joven "pareja"

---¿Para que?

---Tu madre te está esperando... --- James le dio una apretón en la mano antes de que se levantara. Caminó fuera de la habitación con su abuela delante de ella, caminaron hasta el fondo del corredor. --- Aquí es...

Lily empujó la puerta encontrándose con una habitación más tibia de lo que hubiera imaginado, el color azul celeste alegraba un poco el lugar y se oía al fondo una música de vals. De pronto no sabía si estaba en algún cuento...

* * *

**SOLO NOS QUEDA UN CHAP! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

La neta, voy a extrañar muchisisisisisisisisisisisisisisissisisimo este fic T.T porque era mi principal desahogo de penas amorosas... pero bueno, aún me quedan dos **"La extraña realidad"** qeu me ha funcionado bastante bien y el de "**Un pedazo de cielo en el infierno**" que aunque siento qeu la idea es buena, no ha funcionado... **Y PROXIMAMENTE "De regreso a casa**"... amantes de este fic, **TIENEN QUE LEERLO!**

En fin, los dejo porque ya es bastante tarde por estos rumbos, jejeje... lean y dejen REVIEW LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGOS! **BAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	42. No es más que un hasta luego

**RECOMENDACIÓN! **Si conocen el grupo regiomontano de Panda, escuchen la canción de **Porque todavía podemos decir "Una vez más..."** cuando comience la letra... casi todo este chap lo escribí escuchando la canción y pues la neta le agrega un plus mientras se lee... **SI NO LOS CONOCEN, O NO TIENEN LA ROLA NO IMPORTA! LEAN LA LETRA PORQUE LA NETA ESTA SUPER CHIDA!

* * *

**

**33. No es más que un hasta luego...  
**

---¡Despierta!

---No... --- murmuró cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada

---¡Despiértate, vamos!

---No quiero...

---¡No puedo creerlo! Ni porque es nuestro ultimo día aquí te quieres levantar... no me dejas de otra Lily --- Jean tomó su varita --- "Aquaros"

---¡AYYYYY! --- la pelirroja se levantó como resorte pues el hechizo de su amiga había empapado las sabanas con agua helada --- ¡Estas loca!

---Era la única manera... ¡ahora cámbiate!

---Pero Jean, apenas son las 9 AM y la ceremonia es hasta el medio día

---No me interesa, vamos a desayunar y luego venimos a arreglarnos... --- Jean se quedó en silencio mirándola

---¿Ahora que?

---No puedo creer que esto se haya acabado...

---Si, adiós a Hogwarts...

---Voy a extrañar este lugar... --- la voz de Jean se quebró por unos instantes... --- Este castillo nunca se saldrá de mi mente.

Lily se metió a la ducha y en menos de 15 minutos ya estaba vestida con unos jeans y una suéter blanco, se puso los tenis y salió del dormitorio junto a su mejor amiga. Bajaron a la Sala Común donde se toparon con Remus que leía el Profeta de aquella mañana.

---Buenas días chicas... ¿listas para este día?

---No... --- Jean se acurrucó en los brazos de su novio. --- ¿Porque tiene que acabar?

---Porque ya somos "adultos" y podemos hacer de nuestra vida lo que queramos... – Sirius bajó de su habitación con el cabello aún mojado. --- Bueno, al menos eso se supone...

---¿Bajan a desayunar con nosotras?

---Seguro pelirroja... solo que ¿esperamos a James un minuto? Estaba terminando de cambiarse... --- las miradas tanto de Black, como de McCabe y de Lupin se unieron en una sola a Evans.

---Eh... si... --- inevitablemente esas miradas aun la hacían sentir incomoda... pero después de todo no los culpaban, ya todos se habían acostumbrado a verlos juntos.

---Hola--- James bajó con su suéter negro saludando a sus cuatro amigos... --- ¿Listos para el día de hoy?

---¡No! –-- Jean volvió a acurrucarse en los brazos de Remus quien seguía rodeándola como si ese fuera el ultimo día de su amor.

---Bueno, pero no hay porque ponerse sentimentales, al menos no hasta mañana ¿vale? --- Sirius sonrió a todos y se encaminó al retrato, saliendo detrás de él la castaña y el chico de ojos dorados.

---¿Vienes Lily?

---Eh... --- lo miró un segundo mientras James le tenía su mano. Le sonrió y la tomó pensando en esos 7 años de su vida, vio todo pasar como un flash en su memoria. El sentimiento era único, un calidoscopio de tristeza, melancolía y risas... y aunque le dolía pensar que era parte del pasado y que nunca regresaría, también sabía que siempre lo tendría presente, nunca fuera de ella.--- Claro.

* * *

La ceremonia había sido magnifica, adornada por un cielo azul brillante, con los rayos del sol brindándoles alegría. La mayoría de las familias de los de séptimo grado habían asistido para acompañar a los recién graduados en aquel momento único. El discurso del director Dumbledore había sido totalmente emotivo al igual que el del premio anual, una chica de Ravenclaw. En la mirada de todos se vislumbraba ese sentimiento incomparable, el que te hace sentir que dejas parte de tu vida en un lugar, parte de ti mismo... pero también aquella sensación que te hace saber que gracias a "ese" lugar eres quien eres, que gracias a "ese" lugar has crecido y madurado. 

Hogwarts había sido para la mayoría el más grande maestro, no por lo que aprendían en los salones sino por las situaciones que se habían vivido en el castillo tanto buenas como malas, por toda la gente que estaba su alrededor, por el amor y la amistad que se había compartido en cada rincón del colegio. Todos mostraban en la sonrisa y la mirada lo mucho que añorarían todos esos momentos que hacen insuperable la escuela...

Ya pasada las cinco de la tarde, los pasillos estaban vacíos... solo se escuchaban el eco de los recuerdos de cada uno de los estudiantes, las risas, los gritos, los lamentos... solo los de séptimo quedaban en aquel lugar mágico pues aquella noche sería su fiesta de graduación.

Lily estaba sentada sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, admirando la vista, la última que tendría de los terrenos de Hogwarts con una fotografía en su mano...

---¿No piensas hacer algo contigo? --- Jean vio que la pelirroja tenía la mirada totalmente perdida en el horizonte, se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en el hombro --- Te hablo...

---¿Mande?

---Ay Lily... --- se sentó a lado de su amiga --- ¿Qué pasara después de esto?

---No lo sé con exactitud

---¿Crees que sigamos siendo amigas?

---¡Por supuesto tonta!... Nosotras no solo somos amigas, somos hermanas... la única que podría tener... --- las chicas se fundieron en un sólido abrazo

---¿Pero... si estas tan lejos... como podremos seguir siéndolo?

---No me voy tan lejos... además, la distancia no debe importarnos, mientras nos acordemos una de la otra y nos tengamos presentes aquí --- tomó la mano de su amiga, la apretó y junto a la suya la dirigió a su corazón.--- ¿Esta bien? --- Jean ya había dejado escapar dos lagrimas, solo asintió con la cabeza --- No llores... Sirius dijo que el sentimentalismo es hasta en la noche...

---Jajaja... cierto. --- se limpió el par de gotas y volvió a sonreír como siempre. ---¿Qué tienes ahí?

---Ah... esto... la foto de mi mamá...

San Mungo, era la primera vez que la conocía, la primera vez con Elizabeth Evans. La imagen viva tenía casi dos años... había sido un día que nunca hubiera imaginado Lily. Al verla sintió un vacío, el aliento se le fue y su voz había desaparecido... temió dar los primeros pasos hacia ella, pero después de procesar esos sentimientos, lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzarse a su pecho, la abrazó tan fuerte pero a la vez con delicadeza como si con ello pudiera recuperar todos esos años de ausencia. Después había estado cerca de tres horas hablando con su mamá... bueno, ella había hablado durante todo el tiempo con Elizabeth a su lado.

No sabía si realmente podía entender aquella situación, su hija menor frente a frente después de 16 años de no verla, pero era lo que menos le preocupaba a la ojiverde. La simple sensación de saber que ella, su madre, estaba ahí era más que suficiente... después de aquella visita, acudía con sus abuelos a menudo para visitarla, el día del cumpleaños de Elizabeth, en Navidad, en el día de las madres...

La imagen era tan solo Lily con Elizabeth abrazándola aun con la mirada perdida y moviendo sus pies al ritmo de la música de vals de aquel día, con su cabello castaño brillante y ondulado y una bata blanca con suaves flores rosas.

---¿Te dije algún día lo hermosa que creo que es?

---No...

---Bueno, hasta Sirius lo dice... --- Jean comenzó a reír junto a su amiga. --- Los chicos creen que de ella pudiste sacar un poco de lo que todos los días ven en ti.

---Si claro... --- se levantó y colocó la foto sobre su mesa de noche, para poderla verla unos segundos más y sentir que su madre estaba a su lado en todo momento. Después sacó de su armario el último gancho y extendió el vestido sobre su cama...

---¿Lista para la fiesta?

---Eso espero...

Las siguientes horas las chicas estuvieron moviéndose de lado a lado, cambiándose para la noche de gala, peinándose, maquillándose, afinando detalles, ayudando a las otras... Cerca de las nueve de la noche ya estaban listas...

---¿Qué tal me veo? --- Jean se paseo delante de Lily y se dio una vuelta...

---Perfecta

---¿Crees que le guste a Remus?

---El te adoraría así tuvieras cara de arpía...

---Jajaja... ¡más te vale que eso sea cierto!

¡Y lo era! Nunca había visto tanto amor en la mirada de un chico como la había en la de Remus al ver a Jean. No era para más, pues la chica había descubierto su secreto y seguía aun a su lado. La luna llena de enero había sido la testigo de aquel sentimiento. Las escapadas usuales del licántropo tenían en duda a Jean y esa noche había tomado la decisión de seguirlo. Con el Mapa del merodeador había vigilado a Remus durante toda la tarde hasta que cerca del anochecer el chico había tomado un camino secreto fuera del colegio, justo debajo del Sauce Boxeador, junto a sus tres mejores amigos. Jean los siguió con la pelirroja detrás de ella, sin saberlo.

Esa transformación había sido de las más duras para Lupin a pesar de que ya tenía a sus amigos para acompañarlos en su forma de animagos. Mientras corrían por toda la casa de los Gritos, Remus había olfateado carne humana... rastreo el olor y vio a una chica frente a él. Su mente gritaba ¡ES JEAN! Pero su instinto hacia que saboreara la carne entre sus fuertes mandíbulas...

¡NOOOOO! ... Aquel grito todos lo recordaban... Lily había llegado justo antes de que el lobo se lanzara en un voraz mordida tirando a su mejor amiga a un lado, mientras que un musculoso perro negro y un ciervo con poderosa cornamenta detenían al carnívoro.

Todos estaban callados al día siguiente... nadie se atrevía a confirmar o desmentir el hecho. Lo siguiente que supo tanto Lily como los otros tres chicos era que Jean había estado esperando a Remus en la enfermería hasta el momento que había despertado.

**_Flash back_**

No dejaba de pasar su mano por la mejilla del chico como si con ella pudiera ayudarlo a recuperar un poco su salud. Después simplemente afianzó su mano entre las suyas mirándolo al rostro... la Sra. Pomfrey le había dicho que lo habían llevado a la enfermería cerca de las 6 AM cuando los primeros rayos del sol cruzaban por detrás de las montañas del este.

Aunque sabía que no era su culpa, no podía evitar sentir remordimientos... Remus era su novio por poco más de un año y apenas descubría la verdad... nunca había podido reconfortarlo después de las transformaciones, siempre cuestionado sus "excusas" por todas aquellas heridas que ahora veía sobre todo su cuerpo.

Sintió un apretón sobre sus manos y regresó a la realidad, miró esos ojos dorados que mostraban a un niño indefenso ante aquel monstruo que lo atacaba mes con mes.

---Hola...

---¿Jean?

---¿Esperabas a alguien más?

---No... es solo... pensé...

---¿Qué no iba estar aquí contigo nunca más? --- inquirió la castaña con cierto dolor en la voz al tiempo que él asentía con la cabeza. --- Se nota que falta mucho por conocernos...

---Toda la gente... siempre se dan la vuelta... --- su voz era un susurro...

---¿Cómo le voy a dar la espalda al chico que siempre ha estado conmigo?... ¿Al único que hace esto? --- le puso la mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo así Remus el fuerte latir del corazón.

---Jean... lamento haberte... atacado... yo nunca...

---Lo sé... ahora descansa... --- se acercó y besó dulcemente la superficie de sus labios delgados... después tomó de nueva cuenta su asiento, tomándole de la mano y mirándolo dulcemente.

**_Flash back_  
**

---¿Ya es hora?

---Si... vamos, los chicos deben estar ya esperándonos... --- Lily tomó sus aretes largos de su mesa de noche, pero antes de ponérselos miró un ángel de hielo eterno. Jean se acercó a su amiga entendiendo el momento...

---¿Cómo es que ya no son novios?

---Eh... no lo sé... simplemente... pasó...

---¿Y ahora son los mejores amigos?

---Si, nos llevamos muy bien

---¿Por eso van juntos al baile?

---Pues sí... --- se puso los aretes mientras se daba la media vuelta.

---Te diré lo mismo que le dije a James... no hay otra persona con la que hubiera imaginado irías esta noche

---Todos piensan igual...

---Es que el pensar en James Potter es pensar en Lily Evans... ya es inevitable

---Creo que por eso ya no estamos juntos... --- murmuró la pelirroja una vez que su amiga había salido de la habitación.

Era de lo más extraño en esos dos últimos años en Hogwarts. Pasados unos meses de sexto curso Lily y James habían decidido ser simplemente amigos, no más, no menos. Todos se sorprendieron completamente pues a pesar de que ninguno de los dos tardo en conseguir pretendientes nunca salieron con alguien más... era como si estuvieran esperando que se presentara esa segunda oportunidad para lo suyo. James no perdía oportunidad para ser caballeroso con ella y nunca la dejaba sola... Lily no dudaba nunca en ayudarlo o mostrarle lo mucho que le importaba.

La pelirroja despertó de aquel sueño despierto y se dio cuenta de que había más tardado más tiempo del que habría creído. Salió de la habitación y se apresuró a llegar al vestíbulo.

---Wow... --- James alzó la mirada a las escaleras de la entrada del castillo, aún movía nervioso la blanca flor en sus manos. Cuando vio a Lily bajando lentamente las escaleras sintió como la chica se robaba su respiración con cada movimiento.

---Cierra la boca por favor...

---Es que tan solo mírate... --- le tomó la mano y le dio una vuelta frente a si: su vestido era strapples, blanco e impecable , perfecto a su figura, de corte recto y con una pequeña cola, el cabello recogido completamente y adornado por diminutas rosas a tono

---Gracias... tu también estas digno de la noche

---Hogwarts lo merece ¿no crees? --- James sonrió y Lily inevitablemente recordó aquel niño de once años que había conocido en su primer viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts diciéndole "pequeña" solo que ahora se trataba de un alto y fornido muchacho, con un smoking negro a la perfección y su cabello negro revuelto .

---Absolutamente --- se miraron directamente a los ojos por varios segundos

---¿Me permite su brazo señorita? --- Lily lo estiró para que James atara a su muñeca la flor --- Listo... creo que la fiesta nos espera--- hizo una pequeña reverencia, aseguró la mano de la pelirroja en su brazo y entraron al Gran Comedor.

El lugar era otro totalmente, estaba lleno de globos plateados y la sala se iluminaba aleatoreamente por focos de colores, había dispuestas poco más de una docena de mesas redondas pegada a las paredes dejando una gran pista de baile y donde antes estaba la mesa de los profesores se hallaba un escenario donde una banda tocaba con energía.

---Mira, allá están los chicos. --- la pelirroja señaló una de las mesas centrales donde Jean, Remus, Sirius, Elly, Peter y una chica de sexto curso compartían mesa.

---Pensamos que ya no vendrían... --- mencionó pícaro Black, pero no pudo seguir la broma pues Elly le había dado un leve codazo.

---Realmente se ven todos muy bien

---Lo que pasa Lily es que tu no tienes un moño ahorcándote... mejor me lo quito--- mencionó Black tratando de quitarse la corbata del cuello

---¡Alto! Antes de que fastidien el milagro de verse guapos quiero una foto... --- Jean tomó su cámara mágica y comenzó a flashear a todo mundo...

Pasaron las horas, todos bailaban, platicaban, saboreaban deliciosos bocadillos y bebidas, todos parecían sentir que la noche sería eterna. James no se había despejado ni un solo minuto de Lily, sentir esa piel sobre la suya era casi mágico... en aquel momento que se detuvo a mirarla, comenzó a preguntarse a si mismo si era correcto lo que habían hecho... ¿en realidad había sido buena idea separarse?...

---Lily¿podemos salir un minuto? --- la pelirroja lo miró un poco extrañada pues notaba un tanto de ansiedad en su voz --- Es que... hace mucho calor aquí...

---Claro... --- sonrió y le tomó la mano. Salieron juntos a los terrenos, justo frente a las puertas de roble del castillo... se sentaron en una de las bancas de piedra. James no le soltó la manos una vez sentados... en aquel mismo instante se podía escuchar el inició de la última melodía de la noche... era un cuarteto de cuerdas, dos violines y dos guitarras... la melodía se escuchaba tan dulce como nunca antes hubiese imaginado...

**En verdad tú eras quien ponías el cielo azul**

**Tú eras el interruptor**

**Interruptor de luz en la pared**

**Te apagaste y regrese a la oscuridad**

---¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

---Seguro...

---¿Que crees que hubiese pasado si nosotros no... no...?

---¿Si siguiéramos juntos? --- James simplemente movió la cabeza--- No lo sé... hay muchas posibilidades... pero si pudiera elegir una, sería precisamente esta.

---¿Ser solo... solo amigos? --- ambos se miraron profundamente en silencio, por un segundo Lily creyó que James la besaría y ella no lo rechazaría... pero esa imagen permaneció en su imaginación pues él se levantó.

**En verdad no sé ni donde estoy parado**

**En verdad oscuro esta ya no veo nada**

**Estiro mis brazos hacia el frente**

**Grito tu nombre en alta voz**

James nunca había sentido tanto ganas de rodearla con sus brazos y sus labios ¡como lo volvía loco! Su corazón se negaba a creer que así las cosas se iban a quedar a pesar de que su cabeza se lo gritaba.

---¿Crees que hubiese seguido igual esto si no hubiera pasado lo de tu abuela?

---No... era solo cosa de tiempo darnos cuenta de que teníamos que separarnos un poco... mi abuela solo se nos adelantó

---¿Pero no crees que...

---Lo que sigue es enorme, conoceremos mucha gente nueva y hubiera sido más doloroso para cualquiera de los dos dejar que esto creciera para después destruirlo... ¿no crees?--- Lily se levantó y se colocó a un paso de distancia de Potter --- Prefiero recordar esto como la más bello de Hogwarts...

**  
**

**Sé que hay cosas que aclarar**

**No se tienen que aclarar**

**No me importa sigue igual**

Ambos sonrieron... solamente eso...

---¿Me permite bailar esta pieza señorita? --- James se inclinó hacia ella

---Por supuesto caballero... --- Lily se acercó a su pecho y comenzaron a moverse tan suavemente que parecían estar flotando sobre una nube. Era como un sueño completamente, tan solo ellos dos sin nada que impidiera ese sentimiento que se arremolinaba en ambos pechos. La noche fue solo de ellos...

**Solo asienta por favor**

**La cabeza si los planes han cambiado**

**Si los planes han cambiado**

Al día siguiente todos llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade, ese sería su ultima viaje en el reluciente tren escarlata. Lo abordaron y unas horas después arribaron al anden 9 y ¾ en Londres. King's Cross se lleno de melancolía y tristeza en tan solo unos minutos. Todos despidiéndose de aquellos con los que habían compartido un salón, una comida, una hora de juego...

---Darren y mi mamá acaban de llegar... así que creo que es hora de despedirnos --- se miraron tiernamente y se abrazaron ---¡Te quiero Lily!

---Yo también Jean... --- ambas chicas intercambiaron de nueva cuenta miradas pero esta vez cristalizadas. --- Escríbeme en vacaciones ¿vale?

---¡Por supuesto!... Así tu te quedes a vivir allá para siempre, nosotras seguiremos estando juntas... ---le dedicó una última sonrisa y luego se fue con Remus. Lo primero y lo único que hicieron fue besarse y aferrarse el uno al otro... después se fue.

**  
**

**Solo niega sin razón con la cabeza si**

**Hoy se han quedado**

**Si hoy se han quedado**

**Pero por favor no me dejes dudando**

---¿Nosotros que? --- terminó de despedirse de amigos de otras casas, se giró hacia quien le hablaba y vio tanto a Remus como Sirius.

---¡Los quiero niños! --- abrazó a ambos, uno con cada brazo. --- No se que haré sin ustedes...

---Puedes acordarte de vez en cuando de nosotros, escribirnos, aparecerte en la chimenea o llamarnos

---Y después invitarnos a tu casa y presentarnos algunas francesas guapas --- los tres rieron.

---Les aseguro que no habrá ni un solo instante en el que no piense en ustedes...

---¿Y James? ... ¿Se lo dijiste? --- inquirió Sirius un tanto preocupado.

---¿Decirme que cosa?

**  
**

**Dices tu que no te gusta que te ruegue**

**Luego me pediste que me arrodille a tus pies**

**Ya sabias que lo haría**

**Pues no existe cosa que me detenga para hacerte sentir bien**

---Eh... --- los dos chicos se retiraron no sin antes darle un último beso y abrazo a Evans. Después solo quedaron ella y James... --- En dos semanas voy a Francia... mis abuelos quieren que visite la Academia de Aurores en Paris.

---Wow... eso si es grande, dicen que es de las mejores en el mundo... aunque no se puede comparar con la nuestra... ¿y cuando regresas?

---No... yo no... --- intentaba que las palabras salieran de su boca pero parecía que no lo lograría--- No lo sé... --- bajó la cabeza tratando de resistir ese pequeño dolor que se acumulaba en su garganta.

**Me dejaste escapar irresponsabilidad**

**Siempre regresaba en el final**

James tomó su barbilla, alzo su rostro hasta el suyo y junto sus labios con los de ella, dejando impreso por siempre ese sabor de amor en ellos, aquel sello inconfundible... Lily nunca podría olvidar esos labios, ningún otro beso podría superar los de aquel chico... aquel momento era el más difícil de todos pues hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no tener que decirle adiós a James Potter.

**Sonríe por favor**

**Sonríe niña yo me quedare**

**Te juro yo me quedare  
**

**Si quieres tu llorar**

**Si tú lloras yo me iré al amanecer**

**Yo me iré al amanecer**

Al separarse vio las esmeraldas más brillantes que nunca y no solo eran las lagrimas.

---Oye, no llores...

---¿No me olvidaras verdad James? --- Potter se quedó frío, aquella frase había sonado como si ella nunca fuera verlo de nuevo.

---Por supuesto que no... --- la abrazó muy fuerte sintiendo como su voz también se rompía... --- Siempre serás mi ángel, lo sabes...

---Prométemelo por favor... nunca me olvidarás...

---Cada segundo estarás conmigo... te lo juro. --- James la beso una última vez, tan dulce como su primer beso...

**  
**

**Pero por favor**

**No me dejes dudando**

**No me dejes dudando**

**No me dejes dudando  
**

---Nos vemos pronto --- el chico le sonrió pero la mirada triste de Lily no le parecio la mejor respuesta sino todo lo contrario. ---¿Verdad que sí? --- Ella soltó su mano sin decir palabra alguna y se dio la media vuelta echando a correr... James sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo entero... --- ¡LILY! --- pero la chica ya no regresó...

_**Pero por favor** _

**No me dejes dudando  
**

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!... ¡POR PRIMERA VEZ EN MI VIDA TERMINO UN FIC!**

SNIF, SNIF, la neta si me puse un poco triste... bueno, más bien melancólica al escribir esas tres ultimas letras...

Pero bueno, quisiera dedicar este chap a dos personas:

La primera es alguien MUY EN ESPECIAL! **LUISAAAAAA!** AMIGA, NO ME IMPORTA QUE TE VAYAS A VIVIR HASTA SONORA, como dije en tu video, yo siempre te voy a querer, te voy a considerar una de mis mejores amigas y te juro que **POR NADA DEL MUNDO te voy a olvidar! TE ADORO CHAVA!**

La segunda, bueno, no es persona precisamente... **LA PREPAAAAAA! TE AMO!** Ese lugar realmente es como un Hogwarts, pues ocurren las cosas más mágicas que uno pudiera desear, todas las personas que conocía ahí... LOS QUIERO! Por nada en el mundo se me van a salir de la mente! (bueno, creo que me proyecto bastante en el fic, jejeje)

También quiero agradecer a tooooooooooodos aquellos que alguna vez se dignaron a leer esta loquísima historia y me dejaron su sincera opinión, he aquí la lista: **Backstreetgirl-Karen, miss ginny, patry-sk, Miss Lecter, Mi hermanita, Piccolina, Jasire Ptter, Ambar, Strawby, Dark Satine Evans, Amy Etchard, Kymie, Maria Halliwell, Alis Black, Paula Weasley, Kajime, Angel Kaori, Bomb, HP, Azkaban, Hermione-Gr-P, Emily-Black, qualex, krizue, Andry Black, Alex Black Bird, Ginny84, mAYEeVANS, oOo.Thea.oOo, Ahgness Black, Narwen WEasley, Layn, Pke, Gerulita Evans, Armelle potter, Nat, Alis Black, Flor89.**

**LOS ADOROOOOOOOOOOOO! GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!**

Y bueno, lo ultimo que quise hacer, la lista de las canciones que se hayan en este escrito en orden de aparición..**. She will be loved** de Maroon 5**, Amor mío **de Tres de copa**s, More than words **de Extreme o Westlife**, Truly Madly Deeply** de Savage Garden (BENDITA CANCIÓN!), **Ves de** Sin Bandera**, True** de Ryan Cabreray finalmente **Porque todavía podemos decir "Una vez más..."** de Panda

**MIL GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DIERON SU APOYO, QUE LEYERON MIS TRAUMAS, QUE ME DIERON IDEAS, QUE ME CORRIGIERON HE HICIERON QUE MEJORARA COMO ESCRITORA, POR TODO, MIL GRACIAS!**

Pd. PRÓXIMAMENTE... **"DE REGRESO A CASA"** ... Jajaja! Creían que se habían librado de mi o que!

_**MISS DIGGORY KRUM  
**_


End file.
